Bade lives years later
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: What if Jade and Beck were the only ones who attended Hollywood Arts without the gang? Check them out years later as a married couple with their kids.
1. Description

In this story Jade and Beck are married with five kids. They had quadruplets; Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Cat. When the quads were 3 months old Bade adopted a son who was 4 months old, Andre. The kids are all 5 years old. Beck: Actor with small roles trying to survive in Hollywood. Jade: A great play writer and director.

Kids Personalities:

Andre: A month older than the quads, also the most mature. Even though he's adopted Beck and Jade makes him feel close to them. Andre enjoys toy trains and cars. He often gets into trouble but not as much as his siblings.

Tori: Second oldest. She's a Daddy's girl. She enjoys tea parties, and dress up. Tori is a bit of a tattletale. She's always trying to be the goody two shoes.

Trina: Third born. Trina is very bossy and can be mean at times. She is obsessed with cookies. She is attached to her purple blanket (snuggles) that she's had since she was born. She personally enjoys causing her siblings to be upset.

Robbie: Fourth born. Robbie is the comedian in the family. Always making everyone laugh. He has an active imagination and refers to himself as a super hero. Robbie enjoys playing in the mud and toy cars.

Cat: Fifth born. Cat is the youngest and most sensitive. She's attached to both Jade and Beck. She sometimes goes against what she's told to do. Cat enjoys being with both of her parents. Jade dyed her hair red so that she can be told apart from her sisters. **(Tori and Trina look alike but, can be told apart. Cat looks a lot like Trina.)**

Caesar: Family dog. Rottweiler.

House:

5 bed rooms 4 bathrooms. Large kitchen. Two living rooms. Dining room. Huge backyard: Pool and playground set; swings, slide, and club house.

The girls share a bed room with three separate toddler beds.

The boys share a bed room with two separate toddler beds.

Jade and Beck share a room and bed.

Jade and Beck both have their own separate offices.


	2. Mother's Day

**The kids are all 2 years old in this chapter. Beck tries to cook Jade breakfast but, the kids get in the way.**

Mother's Day:

**Beck woke up next to his wife Jade, who was still asleep. He quietly slid out of bed and headed to him and Jade's bathroom. When Beck finished brushing his teeth he walked out the bathroom and heard sounds on the baby monitor next to him and Jade's bed. He quickly shut it off so Jade wouldn't wake up, then he headed to the boys' room. Andre and Robbie were both standing in their cribs. The kids are SMALL for their age and still have to sleep in cribs.**

Beck: Good morning.

Andre: Daddy! (Raises his arms)

Beck: (takes Andre out his crib, and sets him on the floor, then grabbed Robbie)

Robbie ran over to the potty in their room.

Beck: (laughs) Someone's gotta go.

**Beck helped Robbie and Andre use their potties then picked them both up and walked into the girls' room. Tori and Cat were both standing in their cribs and Trina was still asleep. **

Cat: Daddy, daddy! (Raises her arms)

**Beck set Robbie and Andre down and picked up Cat.**

Beck: Hi sweetie. When are you going to use the potty like your brothers and sisters? (changes Cat's pull up)

Cat: (giggles)

**Beck sat cat down then grabbed Tori, and helped her use the potty. Tori ran over to her brothers and hugged them both. Cat was holding onto Beck's leg. Beck walked over to Trina's crib and pciked her up.**

Beck: Trina time to wake up.

Trina: No. Bedtime. (Beck laughed)

Beck: No time to wake up and make breakfast for mommy.

All the kids: Mommy!

**Beck and the kids were now downstairs in the kitchen. Beck put a gate up on the stairs to block the kids from going up and bothering Jade. Beck was cooking Jade's favorite breakfast, banana pancakes, turkey bacon, with fruit. The kids were making it difficult for him to cook. Tori and Robbie were both playing with their blocks, Andre was playing with his toy piano, Cat was still holding on to Beck's leg, and Trina was messing with Tori and Robbie.**

Tori: Trina!

Robbie: (starts crying)

**Beck stopped what he was doing and walked over.**

Beck: What happened.

Robbie: (still crying) Tri, Tri, Trina mess up our tower.

Beck: Trina you're in time out.

Trina: (starts crying, sits in timeout)

**Trina was crying loud that she was practically screaming. Beck was trying to mix pancake batter.**

Beck: Trina please be quiet. Cat go play you can't be around me while I'm cooking.

Cat:(holds tighter) Nooo!

**Andre walked over to Trina and tried to comfort her.**

Trina: (screams) Leave me alone Andre!

Beck: Okay that's it.

**Beck grabbed all the kids and strapped them in their toddler chairs at the dining room table.**

Cat: (still crying) Daddy! I want out!

Robbie: I want my cup.

Andre: I hungry.

Tori: Trina call me a mean name

Trina: No I didn't.

**Beck tried his hardest to finish cooking. When he was done he planned to wake up Jade and surprise her but, his plan back fired.**

Jade: (walks in) I can hear the kids screaming all the way up stairs.

Beck: Hey, babe Happy Mother's Day (kisses her)

Jade: (kisses back, but gets interrupted)

All the kids: Happy mother's Day.

**Beck and Jade pulled away and laughed because of the way the kids pronounced it.**

Jade: Thank you.

**Jade kissed all their heads.**


	3. No time to ourselves

**In this story the kids are all 5 years old.**

**No time to ourselves: **

**Beck and Jade put the kids to bed and an hour later they were in their room. With the door locked. They were hoping for some adult time but didn't get it.**

Jade: (lays down on the bed) finally their asleep.

Beck: (lays on top of her, kisses her)

Jade: (smiles while kisses back, their kiss turned into a make out session, 2 minutes later they hear a knock at the door )

Beck: (pulls away, and goes to the door, opened it) What are you doing out of bed?

Robbie: (Rubbing his eyes) I'm thirsty can I please get some milk?

Beck: Yes, come on. (Picks up Robbie takes him to the kitchen to give him milk, then tucked him back into bed)

Jade: (sees beck walk into their room) Where were we? (Winks)

Beck: (locks their door, climbs back on top of Jade)

After a few minutes of making out Jade and Beck were both naked

Beck: (kissing Jade on her neck, there was a knock at the door)

Jade: (quickly got up and put her robe on, Beck got under the covers, Jade opened the door) Why aren't you asleep?

Tori: There's a monster in the closet.

Jade: No it's not, go back to bed.

Tori: I'm scared.

Jade: (Sighs, takes Tori back to her room and checked for "monsters")

Jade: See, no monsters now go to sleep. (Turned out the light and walked out, and bumped into Andre) Now what?

Andre: Robbie is being annoying, he won't stop snoring.

Robbie: (Runs out) I was just pretending to snore.

Cat: (walks out) I left my stuffed giraffe downstairs in the living room, can you get it mommy?

Trina: (Walked out, along with Tori) I can't sleep with all this talking.

Jade: (Annoyed) Look, if I read you guys another story will you go to bed? (The kids all nodded their heads)

**Jade went and grabbed Cat's stuffed giraffe for her and settled all the kids in the girls' room to read them a story. The kids chose a long story book which annoyed Jade but, she read it anyway. After the story she tucked them all in their beds and they were fast asleep.**

Jade: (walks back into her and Beck's room) Babe, I'm ready.

Beck: (snoring)

Jade: Beck? (Looks at him, sighs in frustration) Maybe tomorrow night. (Gets into bed and cuddled up to Beck, to fall asleep)


	4. Sams Club Crazy

**In this story the kids are 5 years old.**

**Sam's Club Crazy:**

**It was a Friday afternoon and Jade was on her way to Sam's Club to do some grocery shopping. Jade hates grocery shopping and what makes it worse is that she has to bring all five kids along with her. Beck was at an audition for a movie. The kids had the day off school and Beck's parents (who gladly babysit the kids) are out of town, so Jade had to bring them along with her. Jade was driving a huge SUV with the kids all in the back sitting in their booster seats. When they arrived Jade quickly got them out the truck, and grabbed a shopping cart next to the truck. Thank God Sam's Club shopping carts has two seats Jade took advantage of that by putting the two wildest kids in it, Trina and Cat.**

Jade: (puts Trina and Cat in the cart) Alright, you three hold on to the cart. (the kids did what they were told and walked along with Jade into the store)

Cat: (sees a cupcake display) Can we get cupcakes!?

Jade: (looking at her shopping list) No!

Robbie: (Runs over to cookies) Can we get these?

Jade: (looks up) No, get back over here. (Robbie walked over to the cart)

Tori: Can we get pizza? (Points to the refreshments area)

Jade: No.

Andre: Can we get some doughnuts?

Jade: No. (Starts pushing the cart to do her shopping)

**Jade made it halfway through the store getting things on her list. When she reached the cereal aisle she decided to let the kids pick out the cereal.**

Jade: (takes Trina and Cat out the cart) Okay go pick out three boxes of cereal.

**The kids ran towards the cereal**

Jade: Stay where I can see you! (Starts getting a pack of water bottles)

Andre: Let's get the frosted flakes.

Tori: Okay. (Gets the frosted flakes)

Cat: Ooh, fruit loops! (Picked up the box of fruit loops)

Robbie: (picks up a box of captain crunch)

Trina: We're not getting that we're getting apple jacks.

Robbie: Why do you get to choose?

Trina: Because I said so! (Takes the captain crunch from Robbie and throws it on the floor)

Tori: Trina that's not nice.

Trina: (grabbed a box of apple jacks) Shut up Tori.

Robbie: (knocks the box of cereal from Trina's hand)

Andre: Guys stop before mom sees.

Cat: (hands Trina the box of cereal she picked out) How about we get these? (There was a huge display of Honey Nut Cheerios; Cat grabbed a box from the bottom)

**When Cat grabbed the box the huge display fell over making a loud noise. Jade heard and quickly pushed the shopping cart over.**

Andre: Cat did it!

Jade: I asked you to get cereal and you do this? Put the cereal in the cart! (The kids put the boxes in the cat)

**Jade put Tori and Andre in the cart to give them a break from walking, she put Robbie in the back. Trina and Cat were running ahead.**

Trina: Candy!

Cat: Free samples!

Trina: Can we get these? (Holding up a box of candy bars)

Cat: Can I play on the ladder. (Running toward a ladder)

Jade: Get back here! Put the candy down! (Trina and Cat came back to the cart) Hands on the cart.

**A lady in the store walks over to Jade.**

Lady: Aw, they're all so cute!

Jade: Thanks. (Starts pushing the cart)

Lady: They must be a handful. (Smiles)

Jade: (stopped walking) Yeah, they are. (Starts walking)

Lady: My grandkids are the same way, their always-

Jade: Excuse me Lady but, I'm trying to finish shopping, I don't care about your grandkids! (Walks away)

Tori: (sees ice cream) Can we get ice cream mommy?

Jade: No, we have ice cream at home.

Tori: But, I don't like that kind (starts to cry)

Trina: Cry baby!

Tori: Leave me alone Trina. (Crying)

Jade: Tori, stop crying and Trina what did I tell you about name calling?

**Jade finish her shopping and was now walking in the parking lot. Jade replace Andre with Cat in the shopping cart. Jade was now at the truck helping the kids out the cart and was about to put them in the truck.**

Andre: (standing next to Robbie, something catches his eyes so he walked away.)

Jade: (opened the door and starting putting the kids in the truck, she counted them one by one) One, two, three, four, FOUR!? (Looks around) Where's Andre? ANDRE!

Andre: (comes running up) Look, I found a dollar!

Jade: (snatches the dollar from Andre) Don't you EVER walk away again! Do you hear me?

Andre: (nods his head, pouts) Sorry mommy.

**Andre is a month older than the quads and the most well behave (he has his moments sometimes) so Jade decided to calm down.**

Jade: (picks up Andre) It's okay, but don't ever do that again you scared mommy.

Andre: (kisses Jade on the cheek) I'm sorry mommy, can I have my dollar back?

Jade: (gave him back the dollar and put him in the truck) Guys, sit down in your booster seats and put on your seatbelts.

**Jade loaded the trunk with the groceries, got in the car, and left. A few hours later at home, the kids were taking a nap; Jade was sitting downstairs in the living room on the couch with her laptop writing her next play. Beck came home from his audition.**

Beck: (walks into the living room) I'm home. (Smiles)

Jade: (looks up from her laptop) Some ones happy, how was the audition?

Beck: (sits next to Jade, kisses her) I got the role. (Smiling bigger)

Jade: What? How do you know this early?

Beck: They loved me. They said I was the best they've seen all day! (Pulls out his script)

Jade: No way! (Excited)

Beck: Working on this movie will get us paid so much money!

**Beck and Jade both made a great amount of money but, with five kids it was great to be making extra money.**

Jade: (closes her laptop and set it on the table) Let's celebrate. (Looks flirty at Beck)

Beck: (catches on) Oh really? (Picks Jade up bridal style and went to their room)

**You know what happens next.**


	5. Date Night

**The kids are 5 years old in this story**

**Date Night: Beck and Jade spend alone time together leaving the kids with a babysitter, poor babysitter.**

**It was 6:50 on Saturday, Beck and Jade planned to have a night out together, with just them. Their long term friend Jenny (went to Hollywood Arts with them) offered to babysit the kids.**

Beck: (opens the door) Hi Jenny glad you can make it. (Steps aside to let her in)

Jenny: (walks in) No problem, I'm excited to watch the kiddies! (Smiles)

Jade: (walks in) Hey, Jenny (hugs her)

Jenny: (hugs back) Jade!

Jade: Ready for a busy night? (Beck laughs)

Jenny: Trust me this is going to be easy for me.

Beck: Okay, if you say so.

Jade: The kids ate dinner already, are you sure you don't want Beck and I to give them their baths before we leave?

Jenny: I'm sure! Plus this will be great practice for me when I become a mother.

Beck: Okay let's take you to the kids.

**Jade and Beck walked Jenny to the playroom where the kids were playing. Tori and Trina were having a tea party, Cat was playing with her dolls, and Andre and Robbie were racing their toy cars.**

Beck: Guys, look who's here.

All the kids: Aunt Jenny! (Runs up and hug her)

Jenny: (Hugging the kids) Ready for some fun?

All the kids: Yes!

Jade: Okay so their bath time is at 7:30, after their baths they can watch TV until 9, and then you just have to read them a story and put them to bed.

Jenny: Sounds easy. (Beck and Jade laughs) Please leave. I will have everything under control.

Beck: (to the kids) Give mommy and daddy a kiss goodnight. (The kids ran up to kiss their parents)

Jade: Good luck Jenny. (Beck and Jade left)

_**On the date: **_

Beck: (pulls up to the beach) We're here. (Gets out and helps Jade out)

Jade: (gets out and looks around) The beach? (Smiles)

Beck: (smiles, takes her hand and walks over to a table set for two)

Jade: Beck, this is so romantic. (Looks around)

Beck: I knew you'd like it.

Jade: I love it. (Kisses Beck)

Beck: (pulls out Jade's chair for her)

Jade: (smiles and sits, Beck sat in his chair)

George: (walks up to the table) Hi I'm George; I'm your waiter for tonight. (Hands them menus)

_**Back home with Jenny and the kids:**_

Jenny: (running after Robbie) Robbie, you have to take a bath!

Robbie: (running naked) No!

Cat: (walks out the bathroom)

Jenny: Cat! Get back in the tub!

**Robbie and Andre share a bathroom, the girls share a bathroom. The Bathrooms are next to each other.**

Jenny: (caught Robbie and carried him to the bathroom)

Robbie: (Fighting to get out of Jenny's grip) I don't want to take a bath! You can't make me!

Jenny: (Sat Robbie in the tub with Andre) Stay here. (Walks out to get Cat)

Andre: (playing with his bath toys) Hi buddy!

Robbie: (frowns)

_**Back on the date: **_

Jade: (Eating her Chicken Caesar Salad)

Beck: (Staring at Jade)

Jade: (looks up) What?

Beck: (smiles) You're just so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine.

Jade: (Blushes) I'm yours forever. I love you so much Beck Oliver.

Beck: I love you too Jade Oliver. (Kisses her passionately)

George: Sorry to interrupt but, would you two be interested in desert?

Beck: (pulls away) Yes, strawberries and whip cream?

George: Coming right up. (walks away)

_**Back home with Jenny and the kids:**_

**After the kids' baths they were all dressed in their PJs sitting on the couch about to watch TV:**

Jenny: (turns the TV to Handy Manny)

Cat: Yay!

Trina: I don't like this show.

Jenny: Yeah you do, you watch it all the time at my house.

Trina: Well I don't like it now. (Takes the remote and changes the channel to a random show)

**The kids can't read yet so Trina didn't know what she was changing the channel to.**

Andre: Hey! (Takes the remote from Trina)

Trina: Give it back Andre! (Trying to take the remote)

Andre: I want to watch Handy Manny!

Trina: No! (Fighting with Andre over the remote)

Jenny: (sighs) Trina, Andre please stop or I'm sending you to bed early.

Trina: He started it!

Andre: No she started it!

Trina: You!

Andre: You!

_**Back on the date: **_

**Jade and Beck finished their dinner and were now lying on the beach on a blanket in front of the ocean.**

Jade: (Feeding Beck Strawberries)

Beck: (eating the strawberries)

Jade: You know what I've always wanted to do?

Beck: What?

Jade: Have sex on the beach.

Beck: (smiles) That could be arranged. (kisses Jade)

Jade: (kissing Beck, while taking his shirt off)

Beck: (kissing Jade Hard on her neck, Pulls her shirt over her head)

_**Back home with Jenny and the kids:**_

Jenny: (finished reading a book to the kids) Okay, time for bed.

Cat: One more story. (Gives Jenny another book)

Jenny: No, I've already read six books. Time for bed. (Looks over at Robbie asleep on the floor)

Cat: (starts to cry) No, I want mommy and daddy to put me in bed!

Jenny: Mommy and daddy aren't coming back for a long time.

Cat: (cries harder)

Jenny: (Under her breath) Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Tori: When are Mommy and daddy coming back?

Jenny: Late. After you're asleep.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: Because they're on a date.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: Well, sometimes mommies and daddies need alone time.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: To do grownup stuff. (Picks up Robbie)

Tori: Why?

Jenny: You'll know when you're older. Come on Andre time for bed. (Holds out her hand)

Andre: (Takes her hand)

Jenny: Girls, I'll be back to put you to bed. (Walks out the girls' room with Robbie and Andre)

Tori: (confused) What stuff do they do?

Cat: (still crying) I want mommy and daddy.

Trina: (walks out the room)

Jenny: (comes back) Okay time for bed.

Cat: (crying) Noooo! (Goes under her bed)

Tori: (climbs onto her bed) Goodnight.

Jenny: Goodnight Trina. (Kisses her forehead)

Tori: I'm Tori.

Jenny: (laughs) I'm sorry. (Looks around) Where is Trina?

Tori: She left.

Jenny: (leaves the room) Trina! Trina! (Walking around)

Trina: (walks up)

Jenny: There you are.

Trina: (Has cookie crumbs on her face)

Jenny: Were you eating cookies? (Picks Trina up)

Trina: No, why would you think that? (Wipes her face)

Jenny: (laughs, walks back into the room and sat Trina on her bed)

Trina: (gets under her covers) Goodnight.

Jenny: (kisses her forehead) Goodnight. (Walks over to Cat's bed)

Cat: (still crying under her bed)

Jenny: (sighs) This is going to be hard.

_**Back on the date: **_

Beck: (Breathing heavily) That was the best we've ever had.

Jade: (trying to catch her breath)

Beck: (looks at Jade) I didn't use a condom.

Jade: Relax I'm on birth control.

Beck: Oh yeah!

Jade: (starts putting her clothes back on)

Beck: (putting on his clothes)

Jade: (lying down)

Beck: (pulls something out his pocket) For you beautiful. (Holding his hand out)

Jade: (sits up) Beck, you didn't have to get me anything. (Takes the box from him)

Beck: Yeah I did.

Jade: You're damn right! (Opens the box) Oh my gosh I love it!

**Beck got Jade diamond earrings with a matching diamond necklace, and bracelet.**

Jade: (kisses Beck) Thank you.

Beck: (Kisses back, puts the necklace around Jade's neck)

Jade: (stands up) Ready for the movies?

Beck: (stand up next to Jade, grabs her hand) Yeah lets go.

**Beck and Jade got home at half past twelve. They walked in to find Jenny asleep on the couch.**

Jade: (shaking Jenny) Jenny, Jenny, wake up.

Jenny: (wakes up, her eyes were red)

Beck: (starts laughing)

Jade: (laughing along with Beck)

Jenny: It's not funny!

Beck: Still thinking about being a mother?

Jenny: For now I would like to be an Auntie. And only watch your kids during the day. (Beck and Jade started laughing again)

Jade: (still laughing) That bad huh?

Jenny: I had to read Cat ten books until she fell asleep, and don't get me started about bath time.

Beck: We're sorry Jenny.

Jenny: Don't be, I love your kids. I just thought it'd be easy.

Jade: You thought wrong.


	6. Trina's Alone

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Trina's alone: Trina had a doctor's appointment today to get her shots. Her siblings already received their shots and Trina was sick and unable to get hers, until a week later. The other four kids were at school while Jade and Beck took Trina to her appointment. Without her siblings by her side Trina feels lonely.**

Jade: Trina, time to wake up. (Sitting on Trina's small bed)

Trina: (Turns her head away from Jade)

Jade: Come on Trina you have somewhere to go.

Trina: The Park?

Jade: (laughs) No.

Trina: Chuck e Cheese?

Jade: (picks Trina up) Wake up silly girl.

**Jade finally got Trina to wake up. After waking up Trina ate breakfast, got dressed, and was now in the playroom playing alone.**

Trina: (talking to her dolls) What's that? You want to knock over Robbie's tower? (Looks to her side, sighs) Robbie's not here. (Gets up and sits at the activity table) I wonder what they're doing.

Beck: (comes in) Okay sweetheart time to go.

Trina: Go where?

Beck: (picks up Trina) Can't tell it's a secret.

**Jade and Beck never tells the kids when they're going to the doctors because they freak out. Since Trina was the only kid today Jade and Beck drove their car instead of the big truck.**

Beck: (pulls up in a parking lot) Okay, we're here.

Jade: (got out the car, helped Trina unbuckle herself and helped her out the car)

Trina: (looks around) Are we at Daddy's work out place?

Beck: (laughs) No. (grabs her hand)

Jade: (grabbed Trina's other hand)

**When they walked inside Trina realized where she was at.**

Trina: (lets go of Jade and Beck's hands) Noooo, I don't want to go the doctor. (About to cry)

**Jade brought along a small purple blanket that Trina had since she was born. The purple blanket is Trina's security.**

Jade: (takes out the blanket from her purse)

Beck: Your only here so that we can make sure your healthy. If you be a big girl you can have McDonalds.

Trina: (nods her head, takes the blanket from Jade and put it up to her face)

**It didn't take long for Trina to be called for her appointment.**

Dr. Smith: (kneel down to Trina) Wow, Trina you've gotten so big.

Trina: (reaches up to Jade)

Jade: (picks her up)

Trina: (lays her head on Jade's shoulder)

Dr. Smith: (stands up) Are you shy without your brothers and sisters?

Trina: (puts the blanket up to her face)

Beck: This is her second or third time away from them.

Dr. Smith: Oh, well don't you worry; everything is going to be okay.

Jade: (sits Trina down on the table)

Dr. Smith: (checked Trina making sure she was healthy, about to give her the shot) Alright mom, and dad I need you to come hold her down for me.

Jade and Beck: (did as instructed)

Trina: (catches on to what was about to happen) No! No! No shot please! No! (struggling to get up)

Dr. Smith: This will only take a second. (rubs Trina's arm with alcohol, Stuck the needle in her arm)

Trina: (screams, starts crying)

Beck: (picks her up and kisses her cheek) It's all over now.

Dr. Smith: (puts a bandage on Trina's arm) Do you want to pick out a lollypop? (Holding out a bowl)

Trina: (still crying, holding on to Beck) No!

Jade: She's just upset.

Dr. Smith: I understand. (Hands Jade 5 lollypops)

**Jade, Beck, and Trina left the doctor's office. Trina eventually calmed down. They were now at McDonalds eating lunch.**

Trina: (not really eating her food, playing with her toy)

Beck: (looks at Trina) You can go play if you want.

Trina: Yay! (Gets up and runs to the play set)

Jade: Looks like she got over it. (Eating her fries)

Beck: Yeah, I thought she would be mad for the rest of the day. (Takes a sip of his Sprite)

Trina: (comes running back)

Jade: What's wrong?

Trina: I want my brothers and sisters to play with me. (Looks down)

Beck: Aw, sweetheart mommy and I will play with you.

**Jade and Beck played with Trina at McDonalds by chasing her around and watching her slide. After an hour they left and went home. A couple of hours later Beck's Mother came through the door with the other four kids (Jade and Beck asked her to pick them up from school).**

Beck: (opened the door) Hi guys, Trina missed you today.

Andre: We missed her too.

Cat: Look we made her cards. (The kids all held up cards)

Beck: Trina!

Trina: (walks into the living room with Jade, gasp) You're home! (Runs to her siblings and hugged all four of them)

Tori: We made you cards.

Robbie: We wanted to make you feel better. (The siblings gave Trina her cards)

Trina: (looking at her cards) Thank you. I have something for you too. (Sets the cards down)

Jade: (handed Trina the lollypops)

Trina: (handed her siblings each a lollypop)

Andre: Thanks!

Cat: Yummy. (Put hers in her mouth)

Tori: What did you do today?

**Jade and Beck smiled as they watched Trina tell her siblings all about her day.**


	7. Away From Home

**The kids are 5 years old in this story**

**Away from home: Beck is sick with the flu, Jade is busy trying to finish writing her new play. With Beck sick Jade can't focus on finishing her play with the kids around. So, she called Beck's parents (Carolyn & Joe) and asked if the kids could stay with them for the night.**

Carolyn: (Calls Jade)

Jade: (answers) Hello?

Carolyn: Hey Jade, Joe and I are in your neighborhood running errands so instead of you dropping the kids off we'll come and pick them up for you.

Jade: Okay, thanks. See you when you get here.

Carolyn: We'll be there in ten minutes.

Jade: Okay, bye. (hangs up) Damn, how am I supposed to get them ready in ten minutes?

**The kids were running wild all over the house. Robbie was pretending to be a super hero, and was running around naked with a cape tied around his neck. Tori and Andre were playing tag. Trina was sitting under the dining room table eating cookies. Cat has been whining all day getting on Jade's nerves. Jade was too lazy to get them dressed so they were still in their pajamas and it was close to 2 in the afternoon. Beck was asleep in the bed room. **

Robbie: Robbie to the rescue! (Jumps off the stairs)

Andre: (running, laughing) You can't catch me!

Tori: Yes I can! (tags Andre, runs away) Tag! Your it!

Trina: (eating cookies)

Cat: (hanging on to Jade's leg)

Jade: (trying to walk) Cat! Please get off.

Cat: (holds on tighter) Noooo.

**Jade sighed walks up stairs to the girls' room with Cat still on her leg she started packing the girls' overnight bags then she picked out matching outfits for them to put on. Jade put the clothes on their beds then went to the boys' room. Once again Jade packed their overnight bags and picked out matching outfits for them to wear. Jade and Beck rarely dress the kids alike but, since they were leaving with Beck's parents Jade thought it'd be easier for them to keep up with the kids.**

Jade: (yelling) Kids!

**The other 4 four kids came running to her.**

Jade: Get dressed.

**In the girls' room:**

**Trina put on her clothes and turn to see Cat and Tori dressed like her.**

Trina: Oh, no we have a problem.

Tori: What?

Trina: I don't want to wear the same clothes like you. (Points to Tori and Cat)

Cat: I love it when we wear the same clothes. It's fun. (Giggles)

Tori: Yeah we look like triplets.

Cat: I thought we were twins.

Trina: No, we're quadruplets, dummy.

**In the boys' room:**

**Andre got dressed, was now sitting on the floor playing with his toy train, Robbie wasn't dressed and was jumping on his bed.**

Robbie: I'm super Robbie!

Jade: (comes in) Robbie get dressed! Nana and Papa are downstairs waiting.

Robbie: (still jumping) Mommy, I'm super Robbie!

Jade: ( grabs him) That's nice, now get dressed.

**Jade sat Robbie on the floor, he started getting dressed.**

**Downstairs:**

Carolyn: (hugging the girls) Aw, you three look so cute dressed alike. I can barley tell you apart. Thank goodness Cat's hair is dyed.

Trina: (rolls her eyes)

Jade walked downstairs with Robbie and Andre.

Carolyn: Hi boys. Give me a hug. (holds her arms out)

Andre, Robbie: (hugs Carolyn)

Carolyn: (hugging them tight) You two just look adorable in your matching clothes.

Joe: (walks in) Alright I moved all their booster seats from the truck into the van. I also put their bags in the trunk. (hands Jade her keys)

Jade: Thanks.

**Jade kissed the kids goodbye and watched them leave. Joe and Carolyn were now at the park with the kids. **

Cat: (swinging, with Tori) I can swing higher!

Tori: No way!

Cat: Yes way!

Andre: Trina, want to play tag with me and Robbie?

**Trina was hanging upside down on the monkey bars.**

Trina: Yeah! (jumps down, runs to Robbie)

Andre: How DOES she do that? (follows behind Trina)

**They left the park after a while and were now on their way to their grandparents' house. The park was a half hour away from the house.**

Tori: I got to go to the bathroom!

Carolyn: (looks back) you can hold it sweetie.

Tori: (shakes her head) No I can't.

Carolyn: We're almost home.

Tori: (squeezing her legs together) I can feel it coming out.

Carolyn: Joe quick! Pull over to the next store.

**Joe pulled over into a restaurant Carolyngot out of the van and grabbed Tori.**

Tori: Hurry!

Carolyn: (running, carrying Tori) Just tell yourself you can hold it.

Tori: I can hold it! I can hold it! I can hold it!

Carolyn: (runs into the restaurant)

Tori: I CAN'T HOLD IT!

Everyone in the restaurant gets quiet and looks at her.

Carolyn: (still holding Tori) Where is the restroom? (everyone points towards the back)

Tori: Hurry!

**Carolyn ran towards the restroom just in time. Tori was close to having an accident. Carolyn walked out the restroom holding Tori's hand.**

Old lady: She's adorable.

Carolyn: (smiles) Thanks.

Random person 1: So cute!

Random Person 2: Aw, she's too cute.

**Later at Carolyn and Joe's house:**

**After the kids' baths they were playing in the living room. Cat wassitting on the couch sad.**

Joe: (walks up to Cat) What's wrong?

Cat: I miss mommy and daddy. I want to go home.

Joe: Are you sure?

Cat: (nods her head)

Joe: (sighs) Okay.

**Joe dials Jade's number and gave the phone to Cat.**

**At home:**

Jade was laying in bed tired drinking coffee trying to finish writing, when she answered her phone.

Jade: Hello?

Cat: Mommy? I want to come home.

Jade: (Sits up) Cat, I am tired if I get out of bed to come get you it's not going to be pretty.

Cat: (whines) But I miss you.

Jade: You will see me when you come home tomorrow, okay?

Cat: (nods her head)

Jade: Okay?

Cat: Okay mommy.

Jade: Goodnight. (hangs up)

**With Jade and Beck:**

Beck: (walks out the bathroom, lays on the bed)

Jade: (stroking Beck's hair) How are you feeling?

Beck: I feel like shit.

**Back at Carolyn and Joe's house: **

**Carolyn and Joe has a guest room with two full sized beds for the kids to share. Boys on one bed the girls in the other. Carolyn and Joe had just put the kids to bed. They've never had the kids sleep over so they weren't aware of the kids being afraid of the dark. It was dark and what made it worse was the door was closed. The kids were too afraid to sleep.**

Andre: Robbie, for the last time move you leg!

Robbie: Sorry. (moved his leg)

Tori: Share the covers.

**Tori was trying to pulls the covers over towards her.**

Cat: That's Trina. (In between Trina and Tori)

Trina: Stop breathing on me!

Robbie: How am I supposed to get some sleep with all this talking?

Andre: It's so dark. I miss my night light.

Trina: I miss my own bed. (feels a warm spot)

Tori: (feels a warm spot too) Cat, did you pee?

Cat: (starts crying) I'm sorry, it's too dark for me to go to the bathroom I was scared.

Trina: (jumps out the bed) Eww.

Tori: (jumps out the bed, falls on something) Ouch.

**Andre heard Tori fall and started laughing.**

Tori: Not funny!

Robbie: It's so dark that I can't even see you guys all I hear are your voices.

Trina: (yells) Nana! Cat peed!

Andre: I don't think she can hear you; her bedroom is on the other side of the house.

Trina: Well that's stupid. (sitting on the floor)

Tori was sitting on the floor holding her leg.

Tori: Someone turn on the light. (almost in tears)

Trina: That's a great idea. Too bad we can't see the light switch!

Tori: (starts crying) I think I cut my leg.

Trina covered her ears, Cat and Tori were both crying.

Andre: (sits up) Okay, let's go get Nana, and Papa.

Robbie: (sits up) No way it's even darker out there.

Cat: (Still crying) I want mommy and daddy.

Tori: Let's go find Nana and Papa. (stopped crying)

Trina: (uncovers her ears) What are we doing?

Andre: We're going to find Nana and Papa.

Trina: In the dark? But, what about monsters?

Andre: (Suddenly becomes scared) Never mind.

**All of a sudden it starts thundering. The kids aren't use to thunder because it rarely storms in L.A. They think it's a monster.**

Robbie: We're gonna die, we're gonna die.

Andre: Be quiet. (hiding under the covers)

Robbie: We're gonna die, we're gonna die.

Trina: I hope you go first.

Tori: Guys! We're not going to die. Maybe it's a nice monster. (the thundering gets louder) Or a hungry monster!

Cat: (screams)

**With Jade and Beck:**

**It was now 11 at night Beck was asleep, Jade had just finished writing her play. She was thinking about the kids because this was their first time sleeping away from home without her and Beck. She felt bad because Cat wanted to come home, but she too was busy finishing her play to get her. Jade started hearing thundering, this made her worry more.**

Beck: (wakes up) Is that thunder?

Jade: Yeah.

Beck: I hope the kids aren't scared.

**Back at Carolyn and Joe's house: **

Trina: (screaming)

Andre: Okay, enough of that.

**With Jade and Beck:**

**The thundering gets louder.**

Beck: Maybe we should go get them.

Jade: I was thinking the same thing, but you're staying here. (gets up)

Beck: Okay. But, be safe.

**Back at Carolyn and Joe's house: **

Cat: (shaking)

Trina: Who is this touching me?

Robbie: Sorry, I'm just a little scared.

Trina: Get off! (shakes Robbie off)

Tori: How long until morning?

Andre: 17 hours.

Tori: How long is 17 hours?

Andre: I don't know, do you think I'm a grownup?

Jade: (opens the door, turns on the light)

All the kids: (screams) Mommy! (gets up, run to her)

Jade: (kneels down and hugs them)

Carolyn: (walks in) Jade, I am so sorry I had no idea. I thought they were sleeping just fine.

Jade: (still hugging her kids) It's okay, I've should have told you.

Carolyn: (smells pee) Did someone pee?

All the kids except for Cat: Cat!

Cat: I was too scared to go to the bathroom.

Carolyn: Aw, I am so sorry! (looks at Tori's leg) What happened?

Tori: I fell and cut my leg.

Carolyn: (hugs Tori) Don't worry, it's just a small cut. (takes Tori to the bathroom to clean her cut)

Trina: Can go we home, I want my own bed.

Jade: Yes, get your stuff.

Jade helped Cat change out of her wet PJs.

**Carolyn helped Jade pack up her truck with the kids and their things. Jade drove home and Beck was in the living room waiting for them. JAde walked in carrying sleeping Tori.**

Beck: Oh, I'm so glad your back! I was starting to get worried!

Jade: Shh!

Beck: Need help?

Jade: Yes. (walking upstairs with Tori)

**Jade and Beck carried in their sleeping kids and tucked them into bed. They were now in bed in their bedroom.**

Beck: I knew you couldn't go a night without having them here. (smiling at Jade)

Jade: I just felt that they needed me.

Beck: Admit it Jade, you didn't want them away for the night.

Jade: Okay, I didn't. Happy?

Beck: (smiles) Very. (Blows his nose)

**4****TH**** OF JULY SPECIAL COMING THIS WEEK**


	8. I Know Where Babies Come From

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**I know where babies come from: Cat questions where babies come from, her four siblings all give their different views on what they think is true.**

**It was a Wednesday afternoon and the kids were all playing in their playroom. Andre was playing with the train set, Robbie was building blocks, Tori was coloring, Trina was putting together a puzzle, and Cat was playing with her baby doll. Jade and Beck were watching TV in the living room.**

Andre: (playing with his train) Choo, Choo (crawls over towards Cat)

Cat: (staring at her baby doll)

Andre: (looks up at her) Why are you looking like that?

Cat: (looks at Andre) I was thinking.

Andre: About…

Cat: Where babies come from. Do you know?

Andre: (sits up) Yes, want to know?

Cat: (nods her head)

Andre: Okay, well babies come from the stork.

**Tori heard and looked up from the activity table.**

Cat: What's a stork?

Andre: A stork is a big bird from a magical place. The bird carries babies to families.

Cat: That's it?

Andre: (Nods his head)

Tori: (gets up, walks over) No that's not true.

Cat: What's not true?

Tori: Andre's story.

Andre: It is too.

Tori: (shakes her head)

Andre: Oh yeah? Well, tell us. Where do babies come from?

Cat: Yes, tell us.

Tori: Mommies and daddies call the baby store.

Cat: Baby store?

Tori: Yep. You know how when daddy call the pizza guy for pizza?

Andre: (nods his head)

Tori: Mommies and daddies call the baby store to order a baby. (Robbie looks up)

Cat: Then what happens?

Tori: Uh, I guess the baby store brings the baby to the house, and poof that's where babies come from. (smiles)

Robbie: (walks over) You are so wrong.

Andre: Ha!

Tori: (stops smiling) No I'm not!

Robbie: I'll tell you guys where babies come from.

Andre: Okay, tell.

Robbie: Babies come from dirt. (Trina looks up from her puzzle)

Tori: Are you trying to call me dirty? Because mommy gave me a bath this morning.

Robbie: No. Mommies and daddies plant seeds in the ground.

Andre: Oh, like plants and veggies?

Robbie: Yes.

Andre: How does it work?

Robbie: There are special seeds that makes babies.

Cat: Seeds?

Robbie: Yeah, all you have to do is plant them, then a baby comes out the dirt and then you're a mommy or a daddy.

Trina: (walks over) That is the most dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Andre: Wait, are you saying that Robbie is wrong.

Trina: Yes, everyone knows that babies come from their mommy's tummy. (rubs her stomach)

Tori: That makes sense.

Trina: When a mommy eats a watermelon seed the seed grows in her tummy.

Cat: (gasp)

Trina: The seed keeps growing and growing until BOOM (her siblings jumped) A baby pops out.

Andre: Okay, that's stupid.

Tori: Not as dumb as your story.

Robbie: Well, I think my story was great.

Trina: Your story was dumb.

**The four siblings started arguing over their stories. Cat was just watching still confused.**

Cat: Guys! (they all looked at her) I still don't know where babies come from.

Trina: I already told you, watermelon seeds.

Andre: No the stork!

Tori: Cat, don't listen to them, babies comes from the baby store.

Robbie: Oh really? Then how come we've never seen a baby store?

**The four siblings once again started arguing.**

**With Jade and Beck:**

Beck: (making out with Jade)

Jade: (hears the kids arguing, pulls away)

Beck: What are they doing? (he and Jade walked to the play room)

Cat: (covering her ears)

Tori: Why would a bird carry a baby?

Andre: They're magical!

**Jade and Beck walked in:**

Jade: Whoa, what is going on?

Cat: (uncovers her ears) We're talking about where babies come from.

Trina: They come from watermelon seeds.

Robbie: No, they come from dirt.

Tori: Baby store!

Andre: The stork!

Beck: Okay, okay stop arguing.

Cat: Hey, you're a mommy and a daddy. Where do babies come from? (The kids all looked up at their parents)

Beck: Uh, well you see…

Jade: They, uh

Beck: Babies, uh... Who wants ice cream?

All the kids: Me! (raises their hands)

Beck: Go put on your shoes and we'll go get some.

All the kids: Yay! (runs out)

Jade: (sighs in relief)

Beck: I'm glad they're still young, ice cream can do anything.

Jade: (smiles) Come on let's go get some ice cream.


	9. 4Th Of July Special

**The kids are 5 years old in this story**

**4****TH**** OF JULY SPECIAL: It was the 4****th**** of July and Jade and Beck were going to celebrate by first having a picnic lunch at the park, then head over to Beck's parents house for a family BBQ. Jade isn't close to her parents and doesn't want to spend holidays with them.**

**It was Wednesday morning; Jade and Beck were both in the kitchen. Jade was preparing dishes that they were taking to the BBQ. Beck was packing lunch for the park. The kids were still sleep.**

Beck: I love the Fourth of July.

Jade: (seasoning meat) Why? You're Canadian.

Beck: (making PB&J sandwiches) Damn you're mean. And by the way I've been living here in the states since I was 13.

Jade: You're still a Canadian. (smiles)

Beck: (walks over to Jade and kisses her)

Cat: (walks into the kitchen) Something smells yummy!

Beck: (pulls away from Jade) That would be the Mac and cheese in the oven.

Cat: Mac and cheese for breakfast?

Beck: No, mommy is cooking food for later.

Jade: Now I'm about to decorate the cake.

Cat: Can I help?

Jade: Yes. (puts Cat on a stool at the island)

Cat: What do I do?

Jade: (icing the cake) You can put the toppings on. It's suppose to look like the American flag. (points to a picture of the flag)

Cat: Pretty!

Jade: Beck, can you wake up the others so they can eat breakfast?

Beck: Sure. (walks upstairs)

**Upstairs in the boys' room:**

Beck: (sitting on Andre's small bed) Wake up time for a fun day.

Andre: (wakes up) Yay! (gets up and goes to the bathroom)

Beck: (laughs, walks over to Robbie) Robbie, wake up time for fun.

Robbie: (wakes up) I'm hungry.

Beck: (laughs) I bet you are.

**In the girls' room:**

Beck: (walks in)

Tori: (on the floor, playing with her dolls)

Beck: Good morning.

Tori: (looks up) Hi Daddy! (gets up and hugs him)

Beck: How long have you been up?

Tori: Cat woke me up.

Beck: Oh. (walks over to Trina's bed, sits)

Tori: (goes downstairs to eat breakfast along with her brothers)

Beck: Trina time to wake up.

Trina: (sleeping)

Beck: (lightly shakes her) Come on, Trina today is going to be fun.

Trina: No. (moves Beck's hand away)

Beck: Trina, wake up you have to eat breakfast so we can leave. (serious)

Trina: No.

Beck: (picks up Trina, and puts her on the floor)

Trina: Hey! (covering her eyes)

Beck: Go use the bathroom then, go downstairs for breakfast. (leaves the room)

Trina: (climbs back into bed)

**Downstairs:**

**The kids were sitting at the island eating cereal. Jade was packing the lunch since Beck had to wake the kids. **

Beck: (comes into the kitchen)

Cat: Daddy, look at the cake me and mommy did. (points to the cake on the counter)

Beck: (looks at the cake) Wow, that looks amazing, I'm getting the biggest piece. (the kids giggled)

Robbie: I'm excited to see the fireworks!

Andre: Yeah, me too.

Tori: They're so pretty.

Cat: I don't like fireworks, they're too loud.

Andre: That's the best part.

Robbie: Can I have more cereal?

Beck: Wow, you really are hungry. (pours Robbie more cereal)

Jade: (turns around) That's because he didn't eat his broccoli last night.

Robbie: It's yucky. (eating his cereal)

Jade: (looks at an untouched purple bowl next to Tori) Where is Trina.

Beck: (looks around) I woke her up. She should have been down here by now.

Jade: (goes upstairs)

**In the girls' room:**

Trina: (sleeping)

Jade: (walks in) Trina wake up.

Trina: (still sleeping)

Jade: (walks over to her) Trina, wake up.

Trina: (wakes up,) The light is hurting my eyes. (holding her forehead)

Jade: The light isn't on. (feels Trina's forehead which was warm)

Trina: (closes her eyes)

Jade: You can go back to sleep. (lays the girls' clothes on their bed, does the same for the boys)

**Jade bought the kids 4****th**** of July outfits. The boys matched. The girls matched.**

Jade: (walks back into the kitchen)

Beck: Where is Trina?

Jade: She has a fever so I'm letting her sleep in.

Beck: Really?

Jade: (nods) Kids go brush your teeth and get dressed. Cat, Tori don't bother Trina. (the kids did what they were told)

**Beck starting packing the truck with their things. The park had a beach, so he packed the kids beach toys. The kids were all playing outside watching Beck. Jade couldn't get Trina to fully wake up so she dressed her, helped her brush her teeth. She even gave her some medicine to help her headache. It was now 11:00. Jade and Beck's plan was to drop the food off at his parents' house, then go to the park for lunch, and then go back to his parents house for the BBQ.**

Beck: Okay kids come get in. (the kids ran toward the truck, he helped them in)

Jade: (comes outside carrying sleeping Trina)

Beck: How is she doing?

Jade: (buckling Trina) Her fever is starting to go down. If she's not doing better by the time we get to your parent's house then she's staying there.

Beck: (agreed, locked the house doors)

Jade: (gets into the truck)

Beck: (gets in, drives off)

**At Carolyn and Joe's house:**

Beck: (gets out the car and grabs the food)

Jade: (got out and grabbed the cake)

Beck: (opened the door with his key) Mom! Dad!

Joe: Hello Jade, Beck. Let me help you with this. (Takes the cake from Jade)

Jade: Thanks. (walks out to check on the kids)

Beck: (sets the food down) Where's mom?

Joe: Showering.

Jade: (comes in carrying Trina) Her fever went back up.

Beck: (feels Trina's forehead) I'll get the medicine. (walks out to the truck)

Joe: What's the matter with Tori?

Jade: This is Trina, and she has a high fever. Can she stay here while we go to the park?

Joe: Of course. (leads Jade to the guest room)

Jade: (lays her on the bed)

Beck: (comes in with the medicine) Here sweetie, wake up and take this.

Trina: (eyes still closed, opened her mouth)

**Beck gave her the medicine, then he and Jade left for the park with the kids. They felt bad about leaving Trina but, there was no way she could feel better at the park especially with the sun beaming down on her. They stayed at the park for about 2 hrs. When they back there were a few cars parked in front of Beck's parents' house. Trina was in the front yard playing with her cousins Sarah (8 yrs old), and John (7 yrs old).**

Beck: (pulls up, sees Trina running around with his nephew and 2nd cousin) Look who's feeling better.

Jade: (Gets out, helps the kids out)

Cat: Trina!

Tori: I thought you were sleep.

Robbie: You're feeling better?

Andre: How do you feel?

Jade: (walks up to Trina, feels her forehead)

Trina: I can open my eyes now.

Beck: (walks up) That's great. (Picks Trina up and kisses her on the cheek, sat her down)

Sarah & John: Hi uncle Beck, hi aunt Jade.

Jade& Beck: Hi. (walks into the house into the backyard)

When they walked into the backyard they were greeted by Beck's relatives. Joe was cooking on the grill Carolyn comes walking up to them.

Carolyn: (hugs Jade and Beck)

Beck: Thanks for watching Trina.

Jade: Was she in the way?

Carolyn: Oh, not at all. A few minutes after you left she was feeling a lot better. I let her help me finish cooking the sides. She even ate some of the banana pudding for lunch. Well, sort of, she just ate the cookies.

**A few hours into the BBQ. Beck was in the backyard talking to his brother Ben, and their cousin Kevin. Jade was in the kitchen talking to Ben's wife Merissa and two other ladies. The kids were eating, and running around playing with their cousins.**

Merissa: Do you ever get tired with work and being a mother.

Jade: What mother doesn't get tired?

Lady 1: True.

Lady 2: So true, my three kids tire me out every day.

Merissa: Where are they?

Lady 2: With my mother.

Merissa: Well, Ben and I are thinking about having another baby. One kid is stressful enough though.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) Oh please. You can't complain about the stress of raising kids if you only have one.

Cat: (comes running in, jumping) Mommy, can I have some more cake?

Jade: No, you're too hyper.

Cat: Phooey. (runs out)

Andre: (walks in) Mommy, can I have another hot dog?

Jade: Go ask your daddy, he's standing right next to the table. (points to Beck)

Andre: Okay. (walks out)

Robbie: (walks in) Trina, isn't sharing.

Trina: (runs in) I had it first!

Jade: Both of you share before I put you in time out. (Robbie and Trina walked out)

Cat: (has a plate of cake) Yay, cake! (comes in running past Jade)

Tori: (walks in, with a plate) This banana pudding is so yummy. (has it all over her face and clothes)

Jade: (grabs a napkin and wipes Tori's face)

Tori: (walks back out)

Merissa: You make motherhood seem so easy.

Jade: You have so much to learn.

Beck: (walks in with Ben)

Jade: Did you give Cat some cake? (glares at Beck)

Beck: Yes, why?

Jade: She's too hyper.

Beck: That's great, let her run around. That means she'll be falling asleep soon.

Jade: You can clean up the kids' messes since you're letting them run wild. (walks out with Merissa)

Ben: (looks at Beck)

Beck: What?

Ben: We need to go out. You're on daddy duty twenty four seven.

Beck: What are you trying to say?

Ben: When was the last time you had a good drink?

Beck: Look bro, with five kids I don't get much time to myself. But, I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my kids.

Ben: I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying we should have a guys' day.

Beck: I guess.

**A few hours later the BBQ was coming to an end. The adults had all cleaned up the backyard, and was now standing in the front yard with the kids waiting to watch the fireworks. It's was after 10 o'clock. Beck and Ben were preparing to light the fireworks. **

Beck: (in the street, lit a firework then quickly ran)

**The firework exploded into the sky, making a loud noise with pretty colors.**

Cat: (scared, runs up to jade and reaches up to her)

Jade: (picks Cat up)

Andre: (looking up) Cool!

Robbie: (looking up) Awesome!

Tori: (points up) I love the colors.

Trina: (looking up) Wow!

**After ten minutes of fireworks the relatives were saying "goodbye" to each other.**

Merissa: Thanks for all the great advice Jade, I really appreciate it.

Jade: (still holding Cat, who was now asleep) No problem, Merissa.

Merissa: (whispers to Jade) How do I get Ben to get into a sex mood?

Jade: You just have to tease him. That's what I do with Beck.

Beck: (putting the kids into the truck) See you later bro.

Ben: Bye Beck. (waves) Oh, don't forget to call me about next weekend.

Beck: I'll see, I'm not making any promises.

Jade: (walks up)

Beck: See I told you she would fall asleep. (takes Cat from Jade, buckles her up)

Jade: (got into the truck, Beck did the same, drove off)

Beck: Today was fun.

Jade: Yes it was. (yawns)

**NEWS:**

**I hope everyone had a great holiday. I've been getting a few requests about a story with just Beck, Jade, and Cat like how I did with Trina. Coming up!**

**Also, I hope you guys aren't getting bored with the kids being 5 years old; I just enjoy writing stories about them being cute and innocent. It's fun. Eventually they'll become older (later in the year).**


	10. Cat's Attention

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Cat's Attention: Cat has a nightmare and stays up late with Jade and Beck.**

**It was ten o'clock an hour after Jade and Beck put the kids to bed. Jade and Beck were sitting in the living room cuddled watching a movie.**

Jade: (laying her head on Beck's shoulder)

Beck: (has his arm around Jade)

Jade: I want coffee. (looks at Beck)

Beck: This late?

Jade: I have a taste for some.

Beck: Okay… (gets up and goes to the kitchen)

Jade: (hears something so she mutes the TV)

Cat: (crying softly)

Jade: (looks around) Cat?

Cat: (comes running up)

Jade: (gets up, hugs her) What's wrong?

Cat: I had a bad dream.

Jade: Aw, it was just a dream come on lets put you back in bed. (grabs Cat's hand)

Cat: (pulls her hand back) No, I want to stay here with you.

Beck: (comes in with Jade's coffee) Why are you out of bed?

Jade: She had a bad dream. (Takes her coffee and starts drinking it)

Cat: Can I stay here with you?

Beck: (looks at Jade)

Jade: (still drinking her coffee, nods her head)

Beck: Okay, but only for a few minutes.

Cat: Yay! Let's play. (runs to the playroom, Jade and Beck followed behind her)

**Cat sat at the activity table and started coloring. Jade and Beck sat on the floor because they're too big to sit in the chairs.**

Beck: What are you drawing?

Cat: (coloring) You have to wait and see daddy.

Jade: What was your bad dream about?

Cat: (stops coloring) A mean man was trying to take me away from you. (tears up)

Beck: Don't worry it was just a dream, I wouldn't let anyone take you away.

Cat: Okay! (goes back to coloring)

Jade: (looks at Beck)

Beck: (smiles)

Cat: (finishes coloring a picture of her family) Look! (holds up her picture)

**The picture was sloppy but cute for a five yr old.**

Beck: Wow, that's so pretty.

Jade: Yes, it is your great at coloring.

Cat: I couldn't find a black crayon so I had to color mommy's hair brown.

Beck: Mommy's hair really is brown.

Cat: No its not, its black (studies Jade's hair) With a little bit of green.

Jade: (laughs) I dyed my hair a long time ago.

Cat: (gasp) Really? When?

Beck: When we were in high school.

Cat: Why?

Jade: Because I felt black was the color for me.

Cat: Red is the color for me! (smiles)

Jade &Beck: (laughs)

Cat: (runs over to the play kitchen) Lets play house.

Jade &Beck: (walks over)

Cat: I'll be the mommy. (points to Jade) You be the baby. (points to Beck) You can be the dog.

Jade: (smirks at Beck)

Beck: Why do I have to be the dog?

Cat: Because silly you have doggy hair. (Pretends to cook)

Beck: (Touches his hair)

**After a while Beck suggested to read another story to Cat. They were now sitting in the living room.**

Cat: (takes the book from Beck) I'm going to read.

Jade: Really? (Cat nods)

**The kids can't read yet, so Cat was making up words.**

Cat: (opens the book, starts "reading") Once upon a time, uh, there was a pretty princess who-

Beck: (started laughing, because the book wasn't about princesses it was "The Cat and the Hat")

Jade: (hits Beck's arm, he stopped laughing)

Cat: (stopped "reading") Why are you laughing?

Jade: Daddy, was just laughing because he thinks the story is funny. (glares at Beck)

Cat: Oh. Where was I , oh right. (continues "Reading") The princess lived with a witch who gave her some soup. The soup was magical and turned the princess into a frog. No, not a frog, a pony. Little red riding hood saw the pony princess and asked her for a ride.

**Five minutes into Cat's story:**

Jade: (drinking her coffee looking at the muted TV)

Beck: (looking at the TV as well)

Cat: ("reading") And then the bear took all the gold from goldilocks. But, she didn't care Goldilocks ran into the forest to get more.

**A few more minutes passed and Jade and Beck were into the TV. Cat became quiet so they both turned and looked at her.**

Cat: (sleeping)

Beck: (picked Cat up and carried her to bed)

Jade: (un muted the TV)

Beck: (comes back down) We have some funny kids.

Jade: (laughs) I know, she thought the book was about princesses.

Beck: What got me laughing is the way she was making up stories as she went along, first princesses then, little red rid hood. (laughs)

Jade: (laughing along with Beck)

Beck: (stops laughing) Do you think I have doggy hair?

Jade: Beck, she's five and dogs don't have hair they have fur.

**BECK GETS INTO TROUBLE IN THE NEXT UPDATE. MIGHT BE UPLOADED BY TONIGHT.**


	11. Beck Gets Into Trouble

**The kids are 5 years old in this story**

**Beck Gets into Trouble: Beck went out for the night with his brother Ben. The night started off great until he heard a siren. **

**It was close to six and Ben arrived at Jade and Beck's house.**

Beck: (opens the door)

Ben: (walks in) Bro! Ready for a crazy ass night?

Beck: Don't curse in front of my children. (points to Robbie and Andre playing nearby)

Ben: Sorry. Something smells good.

Beck: Jade's cooking dinner.

Jade: (walks in) Just finished. Robbie, Andre time to eat.

Robbie &Andre: (walked to the dining room)

Ben: Hi, Jade how are you?

Jade: I was doing great until now. (walked out)

Ben: Why does she hate me?

Beck: (shrugged his shoulders)

**Beck walked into the dining room and kissed all his kids' goodbye. Then he shared a passionate kiss with Jade. Beck and Ben were out the door. They drove separately. They met Ben's two friends Jack and Tony at the bar.**

**With Beck and Ben at the bar:**

Ben: Guys, this is my brother, Beck.

Bens' Friends: Hi Beck. (waves)

**At home with Jade and the kids:**

Jade: Get in the tub!

Tori: But, I want to watch Yo Gabba Gabba. (whining)

Jade: You won't be watching anything if you don't get in the tub.

Tori: (got in the tub with Trina and Cat)

Robbie: (Gets out the tub) Mommy I'm finished.

Jade: Get back in the tub, I didn't even wash your hair yet.

Robbie: (got back in the tub with Andre)

Andre: (playing with his bath toys) Welcome back buddy!

Cat: Stop Trina!

Jade: (walked in the girls' bathroom) What is going on?

Cat: Trina keeps squirting water in my face. (rubs her eyes)

Jade: Trina, I'm going to take the toy away from you if you do it again.

**With Beck and Ben at the bar:**

Beck: (sipping on water)

Ben: Come on bro you can't be drinking that. (takes the glass away from Beck)

Jack: (to the bartender) Can we get some patron shots over here?

Beck: Look, Ben I appreciate what you're trying to do, but, I have a wife and five kids to wake up to tomorrow, I can't drink.

Jack: (sets a shot in front of Beck)

Ben: Bro, that's your problem. Just take the shot.

Bens' friends: (chanting) Take it! Take it! Take it! Take It!

Beck: (rolls his eyes, takes the shot)

Ben's friends: Ohhhhhhh!

Ben: Pass him another shot!

**At home with Jade and the kids:**

Andre: One more story?

Jade: No, I read seven books, it's time for bed.

All the kids: (whining) Mommy…

Jade: (stands up) No, time for bed.

**With Beck and Ben at the bar:**

Ben's friends: (chanting) Go! Go! Go! Go!

Beck: (finishes a tall glass of ciroc)

Ben's Friends: (Cheering)

Tony: Damn! He downed that! (fist pounds Ben)

Ben: Give him another.

Beck: No, that's enough.

Ben: Come on man!

**A few hours later, Beck had drank a lot of alcohol, he was clearly drunk. Ben and his friends kept encouraging him to drink.**

Beck: Bro, that, that, that was funny. (laughing)

Ben: (smoking a blunt) Damn you're drunk.

Lady 1: (walks up to Beck) Hey, cutie.

Beck: (slurring his words) Bitch get out my face you slut.

Lady 1: (gasps, walks away mad)

**It was now after midnight, and Beck, Ben, and friends were leaving the bar.**

Tony: Dude! You're so cool to hang out with.

Jack: Yeah, we've got to do this again.

Ben: (fist pounds Beck) Proud of you bro

Beck: (beck got into his car, drove away)

**Ten minutes into driving Beck heard a police siren, and saw flashing lights**

Beck: Shit. (pulls over)

Officer 1: (comes up to the car) Sir, I need to see your license and registration.

Beck: (gives his stuff to the cop, slurring his words) What seems to be the problem?

Officer 1: (smells alcohol on his breath) Sir, get out of your vehicle.

Beck: (gets out)

Officer 1: Now, walk a straight line.

Beck: (tries to walk)

Office 1: Okay, you're coming with me. (gets out his hand cuffs)

Beck: (fighting with the cop) Aye, man what are you doing?

Officer 1: (puts the cuffs on Beck) Sir, I'm taking you in. (puts Beck in the back of the police car)

Officer 2: (drives Beck's car to the police station)

**At the police station:**

Officer 1: (gives Beck some change) You get one phone call. (walks away)

Beck: (thinking) I can't call Jade. (dials Ben's number)

Merissa: Ben, your phone is ringing, unknown number.

Ben: (in the shower) Just answer it babe.

Merissa: (answers) Hello?

Beck: Ben! You've got to help me. I got arrested for drunk driving. I need you to come downtown to the police station to bail me out. I'll pay you back later.

Merissa: (hangs up)

Beck: (hears the line go dead) Ben? Ben? (hangs up)

Officer 2: (grabs Beck) Come on, pretty boy! (throws him into the ceil)

**At home with Jade and the kids:**

**Jade was in bed watching TV, wondering where Beck was. She called his cell four times and he didn't answer. Her phone started ringing.**

Jade: (answers) Beck?

Merissa: No, it's Merissa.

Jade: Oh.

Merissa: So, Beck just called Ben's phone and I answered.

Jade: (listening)

Merissa: He got arrested for drunk driving. He thought I was Ben, and was begging me to bail him out.

Jade: (mad)

Merissa: He's downtown at the police station.

Jade: (mad)

Merissa: Jade, are you there?

Jade: Yeah, I'm here.

Merissa: Ben and I will meet you at the police station.

Jade: Okay, thanks bye. (hangs up)

**With Merissa and Ben:**

Ben: Why'd you tell?

Merissa: Oh, shut up Ben. Go wake up John so we can go.

**At home with Jade and the kids:**

**Jade was so angry with Beck. She didn't know what to do with him. She quickly got dressed, then went to the boys' room. Andre and Robbie looked so peaceful sleeping she felt bad that she had to wake them. After she woke up the boys she woke the girls. Jade didn't bother changing the kids, she helped them put their shoes on and put them into the truck and left.**

Andre: Mommy where are we going? (tired)

Jade: (driving, still mad) We're just going for a ride sweetie.

Tori: Why? (tired)

Jade: I have to do something important.

**Twenty minutes later Jade arrived at the police station, the kids fell back asleep. Merissa, and Ben were standing outside their car waiting for Jade.**

Jade: (parked, got out the truck) Thank you so much for calling me.

Merissa: (hugs Jade) No problem.

Jade: Can you wait out here? I don't want to take the kids in.

Merissa: Sure.

Jade: (starts walking in)

Ben: (following behind her)

Jade: (turns around) Where the hell do you think you're going?

Ben: To bail my brother out.

Jade: (gives him an evil) We don't need your money. (walks in)

Beck: (sitting in the ceil with four other men)

Officer 2: (opens the ceil) Alright pretty boy, your leaving.

Beck: (got out the ceil, the officer lead him to the front desk)

Jade: (signing papers)

Beck: (sees Jade)

Secretary: (talking to Jade) You just have to sign these last four papers and your done. (gives Jade the papers, walks away)

Officer 2: (walks out the room for a minute)

Beck: Jade, I

Jade: (still signing the papers) Shut the hell up Beck. I don't won't to hear your shit.

Beck: Jade I'm sorry!

Jade: (looks up) Don't say sorry to me, say it to your kids.

Beck: (looks confused)

Jade: (yelling) I had to wake them up just to come down here to bail your dumb ass out!

Beck: (looking around embarrassed) Jade, please calm down. (grabs her arm)

Jade: (snatches her arm back) Don't tell me to calm down!

Beck: Ben kept giving me drinks.

Jade: And you didn't know how to say "no"? You sound dumb as hell. You're a grown ass man Beck, how the hell can you not control your drinking? You can sleep in the guest room tonight. (finishes signing the papers)

Beck: (looks down)

**The officer and secretary came back, Jade handed the secretary the papers.**

Secretary: (looking over the papers) Alright looks like you're all set to go. (stamps the papers, then handed a copy to Jade)

Jade: Thank you. (walks out, Beck followed her) Thanks Merissa, have a good night. (got into the truck and drove off)

Merissa: (shakes her head at Beck, got into the car waiting for Ben)

**Beck got his car keys back so he was driving home in his car.**

Ben: You okay?

Beck: No. Jade's pissed off.

Ben: (puts his hand on Becks shoulder) She'll get over it. (laughs)

Beck: You think this is funny? (Takes Ben's hand off his shoulder)

Ben: (stops laughing) Beck, it's not that serious.

Beck: Yes, it is! My wife, the mother of my children hates me now.

Ben: I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Merissa gets that way all the time. Who Cares?

Beck: I care! That's your problem, you think we're still teenagers!

Ben: (quiet)

Beck: I told you I didn't want to drink but you pressured me to do it.

Ben: I drink all the time. (shrugs his shoulders)

Beck: And that's why you're always walking around drunk and high leaving Merissa to raise your son without you.

Ben: (quiet)

Beck: I don't want to be like you. I enjoy being a husband, and a father.

Ben: I thought you were stressed.

Beck: From what? Enjoying life with my family? I'm done with you Ben. Stay away from me and my family. (gets into his car, drives off)

Ben: (shocked)

**When Beck made it home he saw that Jade was already there. He went in the house and up to their room, he tried opening the door but it was locked. Beck walked away with his head down, he went into the kids' rooms and kissed them all then went to sleep in the guest room.**

**The next morning:**

Beck: (wakes up, has a headache) I feel like shit.

**Beck walked to him and Jade's room to see the door opened. He went into their bathroom and took a shower. **

**Downstairs:**

**The kids were sitting at the dining room table, Jade walked in with their breakfast.**

Trina: Pancakes! (starts eating)

Robbie: Mommy, you haven't cooked pancakes in a long time. (eating)

Jade: (smiles) I'm glad you're enjoying them.

Andre: (eating) Pancakes are yummy.

Tori: Yummy in my tummy. (eating)

Cat: (giggles, starts singing) There's a party in my tummy! (her siblings joined in)

Jade: (laughs, her phone starts ringing she walked out to answer it) Hey, Merissa.

Ben: It's Ben. I called from Merissa's phone because I knew you wouldn't answer my call.

Jade: (mad) What do you want?

Ben: I just called to say I don't want to mess up you and Beck's marriage.

Jade: Our marriage has nothing to do with you.

Ben: I'm the cause of your fight yesterday.

Jade: (listening)

Ben: Beck was against drinking last night. My friends and I kept pressuring him to drink. He was really wasted. I should have offered him a ride home but I was being my usual stupid self.

Jade: Beck, is a grown man if he didn't want to drink he didn't have to.

Ben: Yes, but after a couple of shots he was out of it.

**Upstairs with Beck:**

Beck: (walked out the bathroom, got dressed, heading downstairs)

All the kids: (sees Beck enter the dining room) DADDY!

Jade: (Still on the phone) Do me a favor, stay away from this family you alcoholic. (hangs up)

Beck: (kisses all his kids)

Andre: Mommy made pancakes. (still eating)

Trina: And they are so yummy! (still eating)

Beck: I bet they are. Mommy is the queen of pancakes.

All the kids: (giggles)

Jade: (starts walking back to the dining room but, stops when she hears Beck)

Beck: Daddy, wants to say sorry.

Tori: Why are you sorry? (still eating)

Robbie: You didn't do anything. (still eating)

Jade: (leaning on the wall, listening)

Beck: I was being bad yesterday.

Cat: (gasp) Daddy you were bad?

Beck: (nods his head)

Andre: Did you get a time out?

Beck: Yes. I'm sorry that mommy had to wake you guys up to get me from my time out.

Trina: It's okay daddy, I still love you.

Cat: I still love you too!

Andre: Me too.

Tori: Yeah, me too.

Robbie: I will always love you daddy.

Beck: (smiles)

Jade: (walks back into the kitchen)

Tori: Can I get more juice? (holds up her cup)

Beck: Sure. (takes her cup into the kitchen)

Jade: (her eyes meet with Beck)

Beck: (pouring juice) Jade, I'm sorry.

Jade: I know you are.

Beck: (sets the juice down)

Jade: Ben called and told me everything. He even told me what you said after I left last night.

Beck: You're right I'm too old to be blaming people for my mistakes.

Jade: Yeah, well you were with Ben's dumb ass, so I know it was hard for you.

Beck: Do you forgive me? (walks up closer to Jade)

Jade: (kisses Beck) Did that answer your question?

Beck: (smiles) Yes.

Jade: But, you are not hanging out with Ben anymore.

Beck: Don't worry, I'm not. (kisses Jade again)


	12. Reunited And It Dont Feel Good

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Shout out to "****candycat11****" I appreciate you for reviewing my last five updates. :) Thanks to everyone for reviewing.**

**Reunited and it don't feel good: Jade's mother finally finds Jade after many years.**

**It was a Tuesday, afternoon, Beck had just gotten of work on set and was at the store getting a few groceries Jade needed.**

Beck: (looking at the text Jade sent him) Three tomatoes, and lettuce. (puts it into the cart)

Jenifer: (staring at Beck)

Beck: (notices Jenifer staring, walks away)

Jenifer: (follows Beck)

Beck: (getting cheese)

Jenifer: Excuse me?

Beck: Am I in your way?

Jenifer: No, I just couldn't help but notice how familiar you look.

Beck: Well, I'm in actor, you've probably seen me on TV.

Jenifer: Now I know! Hollywood Arts!

Beck: You went there?

Jenifer: No, my daughter, are you that Beck kid she used to date?

Beck: Mrs. West?

Jenifer: You remember me?

Beck: Of course.

Jenifer: Do you and Jade still talk?

Beck: Talk? We've been married for seven years with five kids.

Jenifer: I'm a grandmother?

Beck: I guess you can say that.

Jenifer: How old are they?

Beck: They're all five. Four of them are quadruplets, and our oldest is our miracle baby, we don't like the term adopted.

Jenifer: I've been trying to reach Jade for years after she graduated.

Beck: Well, she's been through a lot in high school, with you and your husband.

Jenifer: Tom and I are divorced.

Beck: Oh.

Jenifer: How's Jade doing? Does she still hate me?

Beck: Jade is doing great, she's a successful play writer and play director in Hollywood. Some of her plays are even produced in New York.

Jenifer: (touches her heart) I'd never thought she'd turn out like that.

**Beck suddenly remembered why Jade hated her parents, and moved out into Beck's RV during their senior year in high school.**

Beck: Yeah, well no thanks to you. (starts pushing the cart)

Jenifer: (grabs Beck) Wait!

Beck: (turned around)

Jenifer: I have been trying to find Jade, for years. Please let me see her, I would love to meet my grandkids.

Beck: I don't think that's a good idea.

Jenifer: Please Beck! I just want her to forgive me.

Beck: (sees tears in Jenifer's eyes)

Jenifer: (tears falling) All I'm asking for is a second chance. Please?

Beck: (sighs) Okay, I guess you can come visit on Saturday.

Jenifer: (wipes her tears) Really?

Beck: (nods his head)

Jenifer: (hugs Beck) Oh thank you Beck. Thank so much!

**Beck and Jenifer exchanged numbers. Beck finished his shopping and went home. Trina, Tori, and Cat were standing in the door waiting for Beck's arrival. Andre and Robbie were watching TV.**

Cat: Daddy!

Tori: Hi daddy!

Trina: We missed you.

Beck: (walks in) Hi my princesses. (hugs them) Why aren't you three wearing any shirts?

Tori: We were finger painting.

Trina: Mommy didn't want us to get paint on our shirts.

Cat: She said she has better things to do than scrub paint out our shirts.

Beck: (laughs, shakes his head) Where is she?

Tori: In the kitchen. (Beck walked to the kitchen)

Beck: Hello my beautiful, successful wife who loves me no matter what. (sets down the groceries)

Jade: (smiles) What did you do Beck?

Beck: I ran into someone at the store.

Jade: (taking out the groceries) Who?

Beck: Guess.

Jade: Uh, someone famous?

Beck: No.

Jade: (cutting a tomato) Just tell me Beck.

Beck: Your mom.

Jade: (stops cutting) What?

Beck: I ran into your mom well, she was following me.

Jade: (her heart drops)

Beck: She said she's been trying to find you since we graduated.

Jade: I don't care.

Beck: I invited her over on Saturday.

Jade: You what?

Beck: She was begging me to see you. Her and your father is divorced, and she just wants a second chance with you. I felt so sorry for her.

Jade: Why would you do that? You know I don't want anything to do with her.

Beck: It's called forget and forgive.

Jade: I hate my parents. I don't want to see her and you shouldn't have invited her over. (goes back to cutting)

Beck: She wants to see you, and her grandkids.

Jade: (slams the knife on the counter) They're not her grandkids.

Beck: Okay, but what if one of our kids wanted nothing to do with you. How would you feel?

Jade: (tears up) Thinking about her brings back bad memories.

Beck: (walks over to Jade, hugs her) I know, and that's why I invited her over. So that we can put those memories to rest.

Jade: I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean I'll stay in contact with her.

Beck: You don't have to. All I'm asking is that you forgive her so that the both of you can move on.

Jade: (goes back to cutting) Can you get the kids seated for dinner?

Beck: Sure. (kisses Jade, walks out)

**A few days, later on Saturday, Jade and Beck were waiting for Jenifer to arrive. Jade wasn't too happy. The kids were taking a nap, which Jade was thankful for because she didn't want them to meet Jenifer.**

Jade: (hears the intercom) Ugh! She's here.

Beck: (presses the button to open the gate)

Jade: Beck, I don't want to see her.

Beck: Jade, please be nice. (opens the door)

Jenifer: Afternoon, Beck.

Beck: Hi, Mrs. West please come in. (steps aside)

Jenifer: (walks in) Please, call me Jenifer. Where is Jade?

Beck: She's in the kitchen. (leads Jenifer to the kitchen)

Jenifer: (rushes up to Jade) Jade, I'm so happy to see you.

Jade: Wish I can say the same.

Beck: Jade.

Jenifer: It's okay Beck.

Beck: Well, I'm going to shower and get ready to go on set. (kisses Jade) Please be nice. (leaves the kitchen)

Jenifer: You've grown into a lovely lady.

Jade: (rolls her eyes)

Jenifer: Jade, please I'm trying.

Jade: You should have tried years ago.

Jenifer: Honey, I'm sorry for what happened.

**Jade's cell phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID.**

Jade: I have to answer this business call. (walks outside to the patio)

Andre: (walks into the kitchen)

Jenifer: Hi, what's your name.

Andre: I'm not oppose to talk to strangers.

Jenifer: It's okay I'm your-

Jade: (walks in) Hi sleepy head. (picks up Andre)

Andre: Mommy who is she? (points to Jenifer)

Jade: She's no one important.

Andre: Can I get some milk?

Jade: (sets Andre on the island) Sure. (pours Andre some milk, gives it to him)

Andre: (drinking his milk)

Jade: Is Robbie awake yet?

Andre: No. Can I watch TV?

Jade: Come on. (jade walked Andre to the living room and turned on the TV for him)

Jenifer: Jade, please can we talk about it?

Cat: (walks into the kitchen) Mommy? (looking at Jade and Jenifer)

Jade: Hi, sweetie had a nice nap?

Cat: (looks at Jade, then Jenifer) Mommy you have a twin?

Jenifer: (smiles)

Jade: No. Want a snack or something.

Cat: No. (looks at Jenifer again, then walked out)

Jenifer: I am so sorry for everything I said to you.

Jade: You think saying sorry can just make everything better?

Jenifer: What else do you want me to do?

Jade: I want you to suffer the way I did.

Jenifer: Jade I-

Jade: You and my so called father did nothing but abused me. I went to sleep every night in fear. You were always trying to find a way to fight with me.

Jenifer: I'm so sorry.

Jade: You never went to any of my plays. You always told me that I would become a loser. (tears falling down)

Jenifer: Jade, I'm sorry. Your father and I divorced eight years ago. I'm doing my best to make a living. He took everything leaving me penniless.

Jade: (wipes her tears) Am I suppose to feel sorry for you?

Jenifer: No, but I was hoping you would forgive me, and maybe help me out.

Jade: Help you out? Bitch please, don't you get it? It's called karma.

Jenifer: Jade, I know your mad but, I am still your mother and you will never disrespect me again.

Jade: Don't tell me how to speak to you in my house. Didn't you say I'd be a loser by now? Well guess what, thanks to Beck's parents for their support I'm now a top paid play writer and director.

Jenifer: I'm still your mother, all I want is for you to forgive me, and please can you help me out?

Jade: (sighs) I can't go on with the rest of my life thinking about my past. So, I forgive you.

Jenifer: (smiles)

Jade: But, I want nothing to do with you.

Jenifer: Jade, I want to be part of my grandkids lives.

Jade: You don't have any grandkids. It seems to me that you're making up this phony ass apology so that I can feel bad for you and give you my money.

Jenifer: I-

Jade: I already forgave you, now would you please leave my house.

Jenifer: (gets up and goes to the front door)

**Jade walked Jenifer to the door, when they walked outside they saw Beck sitting on the porch and the kids playing in the yard.**

Jenifer: (walks out) Bye Beck. Thanks for inviting me.

Beck: (stands up) Your welcome. (puts his arm around Jade)

Jenifer: You two have five beautiful kids, even though I can't be a part of their lives I'm still happy to see them. (walks to her car)

Cat: (whispering to her siblings) See, I told you she looks like mommy.

Tori: Your right, she kind of does.

Robbie: Except her hair is brown.

Andre: Mommy said she's not important. (Jenifer pulled off)

Trina: Who cares about that lady? Throw the ball! (Cat threw the ball to Trina)

Beck: How'd it go?

Jade: I forgave her, but I told her that I want nothing to do with her.

Beck: Jade, she was really hoping to start over with you.

Jade: She was asking me for money, she's broke from the divorced.

Beck: She asked you for money?

Jade: Yeah, I wasn't going to give it to her.

Beck: I'm glad you didn't. The nerve of her.

Jade: (laughs) Aren't you going to be late for set?

Beck: Oh, yeah. (gets up)

Jade: (kisses him) See you when you come home.

Beck: Okay. (yells) Bye kids!

All the kids: Bye daddy! (goes back to playing)

Beck: (got into his car, left)

Jade: (sat in a chair, watched the kids play)


	13. Santa Please?

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Santa Please? : Trina wants a new toy, Beck was going to get it until Jade tells him he's spoiling the kids. Trina decides to "write" a letter to "Santa clause" and pretends that it's Christmas so that she can get her toy. **

**It was a hot Friday, July afternoon. The kids were playing in the play room, all except Trina who was watching TV.**

Trina: (a commercial comes on) I don't like commercials. (shakes her head)

Beck &Jade: (walked in)

**Commercial: The all new Baby Alive Doll! She comes with three different outfits, a potty, and special baby food! Get yours today.**

Trina: I gotta get that! (stands up, goes over to Beck) Daddy, can I get that? (puppy dog eyes)

Beck: Sure princess, I'll buy it tomorrow.

Trina: No, I want it today.

Beck: Okay, maybe.

Jade: Beck, no. (to Trina) You have plenty of toys to play with.

Trina: But, I don't have that doll.

Jade: You're not getting the doll.

Beck: Jade, she can have the doll.

Jade: (glares at Beck) No. You spoil the kids too much. They think they can have everything they see.

Beck: I guess you're right.

Jade: I know I'm right.

Beck: Sorry, Trina no doll.

Trina: (pouts) But, daddy-

Jade: You have plenty of dolls to play with.

Trina: (starts crying, runs to her room)

Beck: I don't like seeing the kids sad.

Jade: She wouldn't be crying if she wasn't spoiled rotten thanks to you.

**Upstairs with Trina:**

Trina: (laying on her bed) I want that doll! (looks at Cat's Santa doll on her bed) Hey, I know how to get the doll. (runs to the playroom)

**Robbie, Andre, Cat and Tori were playing twister. Until they fell.**

Robbie: Trina, want to play?

Tori: Yeah, it's a lot of fun.

Trina: No, I don't want to play. I got something to do. (sits at the activity table)

Cat: (walks over) What do you have to do?

Trina: ("writing") I'm writing a letter to Santa Clause.

Cat: (gasp) It's Christmas?

Trina: I don't know. But, I want a new toy, and since mommy and daddy won't get it I'm going to ask Santa for it. ("writing")

Robbie: (sits next to Trina) I asked for a new super hero toy yesterday and mommy said no.

Trina: Write to Santa then. (Robbie started "writing")

Andre: (sits at the table) That's a good idea. I want a race car. (starts "writing")

Cat: (sits down) Do you think Santa will bring me a fairy costume? (writing)

Andre: Of course he's Santa. (writing)

Tori: (sits down) Well I do want new skates. (writing)

**The kids all "wrote" their letters to "Santa". After they were done they folded their letters and were now outside in the front yard standing in front of the gate.**

Trina: Okay, now all we got to do is mail them.

Tori: How do we do that?

Cat: One time I saw mommy getting mail from that. (points to the mailbox outside the gate)

Andre: So what do we do, put the mail in the box?

Cat: Yes.

Robbie: But, how the gate is closed.

Tori: Let's just slide the letters under the gate.

Trina: (shrugs her shoulders) Works for me. (the kids slid their letters under the gate)

Andre: Now what?

Trina: We wait.

Robbie: Shouldn't we decorate for Santa?

Tori: That's a great idea.

Cat: Where is the Christmas tree?

Trina: I think it's in the basement.

Robbie: You mean that dark place?

Trina: Yes.

Tori: Let's go get our flashlights.

**The kids all went into the house grabbed their flashlights and were now standing at the basement door.**

Trina: Ready? (her siblings nodded their heads) We're going in. (tries to open the door) No we're not, it's locked.

Cat: Locked?

Andre: This door doesn't lock. You just have to pull on it. (pulls on the door) Can I get some help?

**The kids all pulled hard on the door, which flew open knocking them down.**

Trina: (gets up) Let's go. (her siblings got up)

Tori: Flashlights on! (they turned on their flashlights)

Robbie: (walking down the stairs) This isn't so bad.

**The kids reached the bottom of the basement.**

Andre: I think the tree is in there. (points to a closet)

Tori: (opens the closet, her siblings walked up)

Trina: Uh, how do we put this together?

Cat: (pulls out a bag) Ooooh, look, it's those balls we put on the tree. (holds them up)

Robbie: Oh, yeah I remember those.

Trina: I got an idea, let's put those on a tree outside.

Tori: And that tree can be our Christmas tree?

Trina: (nods her head)

Andre: Good idea.

**The kids grabbed as many ornaments as their tiny hands can hold and walked outside to the backyard.**

Robbie: Which tree?

Trina: The one by the pool. (the kids walked over)

Cat: Let's decorate.

Tori: The faster we decorate, the faster Santa will come.

**The kids all put their ornaments on the lower part of the tree (they couldn't reach any higher)**

Andre: I feel like something's missing.

Tori: (gasp) Milk and cookies!

Robbie: Snack time already?

Cat: Yay! I love snack time.

Tori: No, milk and cookies for Santa.

Cat: So no snacks? (disappointed)

Andre: We need to figure out a way to get cookies without mommy and daddy seeing.

**Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Cat all looked at Trina.**

Trina: Fine! I'll get the cookies. (goes inside)

**10 minutes later:**

Trina: (comes back with four cookies)

Tori: What took you so long?

Trina: I had to go to the bathroom.

Andre: Okay, so we got the cookies, now all we need is milk.

Cat: How do we get that?

Robbie: The milk is on the highest shelf in the fridge.

Tori: Okay, let's forget about the milk.

Cat: But, Santa Clause is a fat big man, he might get thirsty.

Robbie: He can get milk at someone else's house.

Tori: I feel like something is still missing.

Trina: What now?

Tori: A Christmas song.

Andre: Let's sing Jingle bells. (the kids started singing)

Beck: (walking outside) There you are!

All the kids: (stopped singing)

Beck: (looks at the tree) What are you doing?

Cat: We were singing for Santa.

Robbie: We wrote him letters for Christmas

Trina: Yeah, so that we can get the stuff that we want.

Beck: Okay, I see what's going on. You guys want it to be Christmas so that you can get new toys.

Andre: Yes.

Beck: There's just one problem.

Tori: What's that?

Beck: It's July.

Trina: So what's the problem?

Beck: Christmas isn't until December.

Cat: Is that a long time? (Beck nods his head)

Robbie: But, we want our new toys now.

Beck: Look, you guys can't always get whatever you want.

Cat: Yes, we can you always give us what we want.

Beck: Not anymore. It's time for you guys to be like normal kids.

Tori: What does that mean?

Beck: It means that if you want new toys you have to wait until Christmas, or your birthdays.

Andre: Which is closer?

Beck: Well your birthdays past a couple months ago so Christmas is closer.

Cat: But, you said it's a long time?

Beck: Think you can wait?

All the kids: Yes, daddy.

Beck: Good. (looks at the cookies on the grass) How did you get those?

Trina: So, daddy how's your movie?

Beck: (laughs)


	14. Jade's Night Out

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Jade's Night Out: Beck's sister Brenda comes to visit from Canada. Jade, Merissa and Jenny all decide to show her around L.A. Beck is left at home with the kids for the night. He planned to have movie night with them.**

**It was Friday, evening Jade, and Jenny was waiting for Merissa to arrive with Brenda so that they can leave and get their night started. Beck was busy trying to give the kids their baths.**

**Beck was running bath water for the kids but, they could not sit still. Jade and Jenny were talking in the living room.**

Beck: Okay, stay here and don't move. (walks into the boys' bathroom)

Trina: Well, I'm leaving.

Tori: But, daddy said to stay here.

Trina: Shut up Tori, you're not the boss of me. (walks out)

Cat: (starts leaving)

Tori: Cat, where are you going?

Cat: To play silly.

Tori: But,-

Cat: (grabs Tori) Come on! (they went to the their bedroom)

Beck: (feels the water) Okay get in.

Robbie: I don't want to.

Andre: I got to use the bathroom first.

Beck: (sighs) Robbie if you don't take a bath then you're not watching a movie.

Robbie: Okay! (starts walking out)

Beck: (picks up Robbie) Nice try. (sets him in the tub)

Robbie: (splashes the water) I don't like baths!

Beck: (turns around) Okay Andre- (looks around) Andre?

Andre: (walking to his room)

Beck: (picks up Andre) You need to take a bath.

Andre: I have to pee.

Beck: (sets Andre in the tub) You peed already. (walks out, goes to the girls' bathroom)

**Downstairs:**

Jenny: Tonight is going to be so much fun.

Jade: (drinking coffee) Yeah it is.

Jenny: We have to take her to eat at Hazuki Restaurant.

Jade: Oh she would love that.

Trina: (walks in)

Jade: Why aren't you in the tub?

Trina: I don't want to take a bath.

Beck: (yells) Trina!

Trina: He's coming to get me. (hides behind a chair)

Beck (walks in) Have you seen Trina?

Jade: You lost our daughter? (smirks)

Jenny: (smiles) Some father you are. (points to the chair)

Beck: (grabs Trina) Bath time. Now. (starts walking upstairs)

Trina: (kicking) No! I don't want a bath!

**The intercom rings:**

Jade: They're here! (opens the gate)

Jenny: This is going to be so much fun!

Jade: (opened the door) Merissa, Brenda come in.

Brenda: Hi Jade. Hi Jenny.

Jenny: Ready for some fun?

Brenda: Yes (smiles)

Merissa: When are we leaving?

Jade: Now. Just let me tell Beck I'm leaving.

Brenda: Where are my nieces and nephews?

Jade: Taking a bath. (walking upstairs)

Beck: Stop splashing your brother. (his shirt was soaked)

Jade: (walks in) Hey I'm leaving.

Beck: Okay. (kisses her) Say hi to Brenda for me.

**Jade said goodbye to all her kids and left.**

**With Jade and the girls:**

They were eating at the Hazuki Restaurant.

Jade: So how have you been Brenda.

Brenda: I been doing great, I'm thinking about moving back out here in the states.

Jenny: Really?

Brenda: Yeah, I thought I'd be better in Canada but, I miss my family.

Merissa: We miss you too. (smiles)

Brenda: Plus I broke up with my boyfriend. (looks down)

Jade: What was his name again?

Jenny: Did it start with an A?

Merissa: No, you're thinking about Adam, her ex boyfriend, she told us about.

Jade: Then who did she date after him?

Jenny: I'm pretty sure his name was Alex.

Jade: No, that was the loser mechanic they didn't last long.

Merissa: Well, who did she date?

Jenny: I'm confused now.

Jade: If she didn't date so many men we wouldn't be confused.

Brenda: Hello, I'm still sitting here. And his name is Lyle.

Jenny: Oh yeah!

Merissa: What happened?

Brenda: He was cheating on me with his ex.

Merissa: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Jenny: Don't worry, you can find someone new.

Jade: Tonight.

Brenda: What are you talking about?

Jade: We're going to the club.

Brenda: I'm not sure if I'm ready.

Jade: That hasn't stopped you before.

Brenda: You know, you haven't changed a bit.

Jenny: It was worse in high school.

Merissa: Damn, she was even mean in high school?

**Back home with Beck and the kids:**

Beck: (popping popcorn)

Cat: Daddy is the popcorn ready yet?

Beck: Almost.

Andre: Can I be your helper daddy?

Trina: I'm the helper.

Robbie: It's my turn.

Tori: I want to help.

Beck: You all can help.

**When the popcorn finished he gave the kids their own bowls. He turned on the movie Toy Story 3. The kids all sat on the floor and watched.**

**At the club:**

**The girls were all sitting down each drinking a daiquiri.**

Guy 1: (walks up to Jade) Hey, looking for a date?

Jade: (rolls her eyes) Keep walking you desperate creep.

Merissa: Who is that guy looking at? (motions to a cute guy standing at the bar)

Jenny: It looks like he's looking at Jade.

Brenda: Why is it that the married women get all the attention?

Merissa: I know right, not fair.

Jenny: Merissa, you're married.

Merissa: Doesn't feel like it. (shakes her head)

Jade: Okay, let's stop being depressed and go dance! (gets up)

Jenny: Great idea.

They all went to the dance floor. A guy comes up to Brenda.

Max: Hi.

Brenda: (shyly) Hi.

Jade: (to Jenny and Merissa) Can she be anymore shy?

**At home with Beck and the kids:**

**Beck had just put the kids to sleep and he was now cleaning up popcorn. When he was finished he showered and was laying in bed watching TV.**

Robbie: Daddy?

Beck: (jumps) Why aren't you sleep?

Robbie: I don't feel good.

Beck: What's wrong?

Robbie: My tummy hurts.

Beck: (goes over to Robbie, rubs his stomach) How bad does it hurt?

**Robbie threw up all over Beck.**

Robbie: (starts to cry) Sorry Daddy.

Beck: Oh, it's okay. (takes his shirt off) Come on let's get you cleaned up.

**Beck gave Robbie another quick bath and also gave him some medicine to help his stomach. They were now laying in Robbie's small bed.**

Beck: Does your tummy still hurt?

Robbie: No, daddy.

Beck: (starts to get up)

Robbie: No daddy, I want you to stay here with me.

Beck: (lays back down) Your bed is too small for daddy.

Robbie: (giggles) Please stay here?

Beck: Okay, but only until you fall asleep.

**With Jade:**

Jade: (sitting with Jenny and Merissa, watching Brenda dance)

Merissa: I'm bored.

Jenny: Me too.

Merissa: So far Jade got hit on by five different guys, I got one guy, Jenny you got one guy, and Brenda is dancing the night away.

Jade: (looking at Brenda) Do you think she gave him her number?

Jenny: I hope not.

Merissa: (her and Jade looked at Jenny)

Jenny: I saw him first. (Jade and Merissa laughed)

**A few hours later Jade got home a few minutes after midnight. She walked in her room but didn't see Beck.**

Jade: (walking around the house) Beck? Beck?

**Jade walked into the boys' room and saw Beck in bed with Robbie asleep.**

Beck: (has his arm around Robbie)

Jade: (taps Beck, whispering) Beck wake up.

Beck: (wakes up, got out the bed) I must have fell asleep.

Jade: (putting the covers back on Robbie) Did he have a nightmare or something?

Beck: (walking out with Jade) No, he threw up and he wanted me to lay with him.

Jade: He threw up? Did you give him some medicine? (they were now in their room)

Beck: (sits on the bed) Yes, and I gave him a quick wash up.

Jade: Good.

Beck: So, how did tonight go?

Jade: It was fun, we just ate dinner and went to the club.

Beck: And what did you do at this club?

Jade: Do I have to bring up your drunk driving incident?

Beck: Love you!

Jade: You better. (kisses Beck)

**If anyone is confused with the characters:**

**Jenny: Jade and Beck's long term friend from Hollywood Arts.**

**Merissa: Beck's sister in law, married to Ben. Did not attend Hollywood Arts.**

**Ben: Beck's brother. Did not attend Hollywood Arts. He and Merissa have a son named John.**

**Brenda: Sister of Beck and Ben. Did not attend Hollywood Arts, moved back to Canada after high school, visits often.**

**Carolyn and Joe: Parents of Beck and his siblings, also known as Nana and Papa.**


	15. Just a Regular Day

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Just a regular day: A regular day, Jade and Beck are at work, while Carolyn is babysitting the kids.**

**Jade and Beck were preparing to leave for work while the kids were eating breakfast.**

Jade: (looks at her phone) Time for me to go, I don't want to be late.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Okay, babe have a great day and try to be nice to your actors.

Jade: (grins) I'll try.

All the kids: Bye, mommy.

Jade: (kisses all their heads) Bye, be nice for Nana.

**Jade left.**

Robbie: Nana's coming over?

Beck: Yes, she should be here soon. (the intercom rings)

Andre: She's here!

Beck: (opens the gate)

Cat: Nooo! (jumps out her seat) I want you to stay home today.

Beck: I can't, I have to finish filming my movie. (opens the door)

Carolyn: Good morning.

Beck: Hi mom. (hugs Carolyn)

Carolyn: (picks up Cat) What's wrong sweetie.

Cat: I don't want you here. (frowns)

Carolyn: (looks at Beck hurt)

Beck: The kids just woke up, she's a little emotional.

**Beck kissed all his kids goodbye and left for work on set.**

**At work with Jade:**

Jade: (sighs, throws her clip board down) Cut!

Actress1: What did I do wrong Mrs. Oliver?

Jade: What did you do wrong? You're not playing the character correctly! That's what you're doing wrong!

Actress1: (looks down) I'm trying.

Jade: Well "try" harder!

Actress1: Yes Mrs. Oliver.

Jade: And you! (points to Actor1)

Actor1: Yes, Mrs. Oliver?

Jade: Speak up, I can barely hear you.

Paige: (hands Jade some coffee)

Jade: Thanks. Remind me again why I casted teenagers in my play? (drinks her coffee)

Paige: Well, you wrote the play about teens doing drugs in school.

Jade: They're ruining my play. (glares at the actors on stage)

**At home with Carolyn and the kids:**

Carolyn: Okay, you guys just sit here and watch TV while I clean up the mess from breakfast.

Tori: Can we watch the Mickey Mouse Club House?

Cat: No, I want to watch Sesame Street.

Andre: Handy Manny. It's the best show ever.

Robbie: No, it's not Spongebob is.

Carolyn: (turns on a movie) You all can watch Gnomeo and Juliet.

Robbie: (walking over to the couch)

Trina: (sitting on the floor) Owww!

Carolyn: (looks over at Trina) What's wrong.

Trina: (holding her hand) Robbie stepped on my fingers.

Robbie: Sorry.

Carolyn: Okay, you guys sit tight while I clean up the mess. (walks out)

**At work with Beck:**

Director: Cut! Everyone take five.

Beck: That scene took forever.

Josh: Yeah, it did we've been out here so long that I'm starting to sweat.

Beck: (walking to his trailer)

Josh: I'm excited for the next scene.

Beck: Why? (looks confused)

Josh: Dude, I get to kiss her. (points to Ashley)

Beck: Oh, I see you've been flirting with her for the longest and now you get to kiss her.

Josh: Is it that obvious?

Beck: (nods his head) Yeah, man. But I heard she has a boyfriend.

Director: Everyone back on set.

Beck: Back to work.

Josh: Yes! (runs to set)

**At home with Carolyn and the kids:**

Tori: Can we go outside?

Carolyn: Sure. We can go for a walk.

All the kids: Yay!

Carolyn: Go put your shoes on. (the kids ran to their rooms)

**The kids were once again dressed alike so they were looking for their shoes that matches what their wearing. The boys' were in green, the girls were in pink. Their shoes and clothes are organized in their individual dressers and sides of their closets and their clothing also has the first two letters of their names on the tags.**

In the girls' room:

Tori: Putting on her shoes.

Trina: (walks over) Tori, are those my pink shoes?

Tori: (shows Trina her name) No.

Trina: I can't find mine.

Cat: (smiling, putting on her shoes)

Trina: Stop smiling!

Cat: Sorry. I'm just happy to go for a walk.

Carolyn: (walks in with the boys)

Robbie: Yay, we're going outside.

Andre: (high fives Robbie)

Tori: Nana, can you help me tie?

Carolyn: Of course sweetie. (Ties Tori's shoes then tied Cats') Why aren't you wearing shoes.

Trina: I can't find mine.

Carolyn: I think I saw your shoes by the patio door.

Trina: (runs out the room)

**At work with Jade:**

Jade: Ugh! What do you think you're doing?

Actress2: (looks down, starts sniffling)

Jade: (stands up, walks over) Are you crying?

Actress2: (looks up, wipes her tears) It's just that I'm trying so hard.

Jade: How old are you again?

Actress2: 15, Mrs. Oliver.

Jade: Right, and you're crying?

Actress2: (looks away)

Jade: If I wanted to work with babies I would have just casted my own kids.

Actress2: I'm just-

Jade: Go wipe your face. (shakes her head)

Actress2: (walked away)

Jade: Listen up everyone. This play will go live in less than three weeks. You have no time to fool around during rehearsal. Get it together.

Actors: Yes, Mrs. Oliver.

Jade: I'm serious my name is on the script and I refuse to be embarrassed.

Paige: Everyone's replaceable.

Jade: That's correct. Anyone who can't get their act together by the end of rehearsal will be replaced.

Actors: Yes, Mrs. Oliver.

Jade: (sits down) Now, let's start off on page twenty.

**At home with Carolyn and the kids:**

Carolyn: Time to go back home now.

Robbie: But, why.

Carolyn: I have to make lunch.

Cat: Can we eat lunch outside?

Carolyn. Sure. Now everyone grab hands. (walking back to the house)

**At work with Beck:**

Beck: (eating)

Josh: (Smiling)

Beck: (wipes his mouth) Josh, Josh, Josh!

Josh: (snaps out of it) Hey, man what's up?

Beck: It was just acting.

Josh: No, that kiss was passionate.

Beck: (chuckles) Okay, man. (takes a bite of his sub)

Ashley: (walking past)

Josh: Hey, Ashley that was a great kiss wasn't it?

Ashley: (stops walking) It was just acting.

Josh: Didn't feel like it. (smirks)

Ashley: Look, Josh you're a great guy to work with but, I have no interest in you. Hi Beck. (walks away)

Beck: (waved) Sorry man I tried to tell you.

Josh: She wants me. (starts eating)

**At home with Carolyn and the kids:**

Andre: Nana, can I have more Mac and cheese?

Tori: Me too!

Trina: Can I have some more too?

Robbie: Me too, me too!

Carolyn: (comes in with the pot, giving the kids more) Wow, you kids sure are enjoying this. I should make Mac and cheese more often.

Cat: (sleeping)

Carolyn: (sets the pot down, picks up Cat) Finish eating so that you can take your naps. (carries Cat to bed)

**A couple hours later after the kids' naps they were in the front yard playing, until they saw the gate open.**

Beck: (pulling in)

Andre: Daddy's home!

Cat: Yay!

Trina: Before mommy?

Tori: Hi daddy!

Beck: (got out the car, the kids ran up to him)

Robbie: We missed you daddy.

Beck: (hugging the kids) I missed you guys too.

Carolyn: (walks over)

Beck: How were they today?

Carolyn: They were all good.

Beck: Really? (Carolyn nodded)

Carolyn: Well I better get going. Your father should be home from work by now.

**Carolyn left. Beck and the kids were now inside. The kids were in the playroom playing, Beck was cooking dinner.**

Jade: (comes in the back door)

Beck: (kisses Jade) Welcome home.

Jade: (smiles) Something smells good.

Beck: (goes back to the stove) Spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread sticks.

Jade: (sits down) Sounds great. Where are the kids.

Beck: Doing the usual, playing. How was work?

Jade: Ugh, I can't wait to get this play over with.

Beck: What's wrong.

Jade: I hate working with teenagers.

Beck: Didn't you cast them?

Jade: Yeah, they were great at auditions, but now their being lazy.

Beck: I know what will make you feel better.

Jade: What?

Beck: My delicious spaghetti. (smiles)

Jade: (gets up) I'll get the kids seated.

**Extra Characters:**

**Actress1: An actor in Jade's play.**

**Actress2: An actor in Jade's play.**

**Actor1: An actor in Jade's Play.**

**Paige: Jade's assistant, steps in place when Jade's not able to work.**

**Director: Director of Beck's movie.**

**Josh: Josh Hutcherson Beck's costar.**

**Ashley: Ashley Tisdale Beck's costar.**


	16. Can I Get a Break

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Can I get a break? – Jade is becoming stressed from work; Beck decides to take her on a vacation, leaving the kids home with Carolyn and Joe. Part one of the Hawaii summer special.**

**It was ten o'clock at night, an hour after Jade put the kids to sleep. Jade was cleaning the kitchen and Beck had just gotten home.**

Beck: (comes in) Hey, I'm home.

Jade: (wiping off the counter) Yeah, three hours late.

Beck: I'm sorry, I told you I'd be late. We just finished filming the final scenes of the movie today.

Jade: I don't care.

Beck: What is wrong with you?

Jade: I'm tired!

Beck: Okay, well go to sleep.

Jade: (throws the cloth at him) I'm tired of the same old thing. I wake up, go to work with those annoying teenagers, come home, cook dinner. And for the past week since you've been working late I had to feed the kids, give them their baths, and put them to bed all by myself. I'm tired Beck! When can I have a break?

Beck: Jade, I'm sorry you know it's not my fault that I've been working late.

Jade: Whatever. I have a headache.

Beck: Why, don't you go lay down and I'll finish the kitchen.

Jade: Thanks. (walks out)

**Beck cleaned up the kitchen and was now in his office on his laptop. He's been thinking about what Jade said. She does so much everyday that she could use a break. Not just from work but, from the kids too. Beck walked upstairs to him and Jade's room and saw Jade asleep. He thought she looked stressed. Beck took Jade's phone and walked back to his office.**

Beck: (calling someone)

Paige: Hi, Jade.

Beck: Hi, Paige this is Beck Jade's husband.

Paige: Hello, Beck is there something you need?

Beck: Yes, there is you see Jade is a little stressed from work.

Paige: Oh, yes Beck I agree. At rehearsals she's been very moody.

Beck: I was hoping to take her to Hawaii.

Paige: I think that's a great idea.

Beck: Yes, I was thinking of taking her tomorrow. Would you mind stepping in during her absence?

Paige: Oh not at all. Jade works hard and deserves time off.

Beck: Thanks, we'll be gone for a week.

Paige: Ok don't you worry, tell Jade that I'll have everything in order for the play while she's gone.

Beck: Thanks a lot Paige. Have a good night.

Paige: No problem, you have a great night too. Have fun.

Beck: Bye. (hangs up)

**After Beck hung up with Paige, he called his mother and asked if she and his father could babysit the kids for a week. Carolyn agreed to babysit the kids. Beck suggested that Carolyn and Joe stay in the guest room at him and Jade's house so that the kids could be comfortable. After the phone call with his mom, Beck booked two plane tickets to Hawaii and at room at a five star hotel. **

**The Next Morning:**

**The alarm clock went off.**

Beck: (turned off the alarm)

Jade: (Sleeping)

Beck: (lightly shaking Jade)

Jade: Five more minutes.

Beck: No, we can't be late.

Jade: What do you mean we? I thought you were done filming.

Beck: (smiles) I am.

Jade: (looks at the clock) Why the fuck would you wake me up at four.

Beck: Because we have a flight to catch in two hours.

Jade: What are you talking about?

Beck: I booked us a flight to Hawaii. Just you and me.


	17. Paradise

**The kids are 5 in this story.**

**Paradise- Jade and Beck vacation in Hawaii, while the kids stay home with Carolyn and Joe. Part two of the Hawaii Summer Special.**

Beck: I booked us a flight to Hawaii. Just you and me.

Jade: Beck, it is way too early for your games. Leave me alone I still have a few more hours to sleep.

**Beck pulled out his phone and showed Jade the email of the receipt he received from the plane tickets and hotel.**

Jade: Are you serious?

Beck: Yes, babe you need a vacation.

Jade: But, what about my play?

Beck: I called Paige last night, she's stepping in for the week.

Jade: What about the kids?

Beck: My parents are on their way over to watch them for the week.

Jade: Is this really happening?

Beck: (smiles) Yes babe. We're going to Hawaii.

Jade: (jumps up) Oh thank you Beck. Thank you, thank you. (kisses Beck)

Beck: (smiles) Come on we have to pack and get ready for the airport.

**Beck and Jade both showered and packed a week's worth of clothes for their trip. Jade was so excited, she couldn't stop smiling. When they were finished packing, they kissed all their sleeping kids goodbye and were now standing in front of their cab.**

Carolyn: You two have a great time.

Joe: Don't worry about the kids they'll be fine.

Jade: (smiling) Thanks.

Beck: The fridge is full of food. Their bath time is at 7:30, after that they can watch TV until 9, and then you have to read them a story and put them to bed.

Jade: Please don't forget to turn on their night lights.

Carolyn: Don't worry, Joe and I well have the kids well taken care of while you're gone.

Beck: Thanks.

**Beck and Jade said goodbye and got into the cab to go to the airport.**

**On the plane:**

Flight Attendant: Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle up our plane will take off shortly.

Beck: You excited?

Jade: Yes. Thanks so much Beck. I love you. (kisses Beck)

Beck: Anything for you babe. (kisses Jade again)

**The plane took off. Their flight was 5 hours long. Jade fell asleep, Beck watched her sleep peacefully. When they arrived at the airport in Hawaii, it was nine in the morning. Three hours behind L.A which was twelve o'clock noon. Beck and Jade caught a cab to their hotel.**

Beck: (helps Jade out the cab)

Hula Greeter: Aloha welcome to Hawaii. (puts a Lei around Beck and Jade's necks)

**Beck and Jade were taken up to their room which was breathtaking. **

Jade: (looking around) Beck, this room is huge. (walking around)

Beck: (walking around) Yeah, I didn't know it'd be this big.

Jade: (gasp) We have a Jacuzzi!

Beck: I ordered it just for you.

Jade: (sits on the bed) This is going to be great. (smiling)

Beck: What do you want to do first?

Jade: Can we call the kids before we do anything?

Beck: Sure. (dials Carolyn, puts the phone on speaker)

Carolyn: (answers) Beck! Glad to know you and Jade safely made it.

Beck: Hi mom. We called to talk to the kids.

Carolyn: Oh, they're not here.

Beck: (He and Jade looks confused) What do you mean they're not there.

Carolyn: Joe, took them to the park for a picnic lunch.

Beck: Okay, well Jade and I will call them later.

Carolyn: Okay, bye.

Beck: (hangs up)

Jade: (looking at a list of hotel activities) I know what we can do.

Beck: What?

Jade: Go to the spa.

Beck: The spa?

Jade: No Beck, the toilet. Yes the spa.

Beck: But that's for girls.

Jade: Don't worry I won't tell.

Beck: (terrified)

**Jade and Beck went to the hotel spa. They we're getting a mani, pedi. **

Jade: Now, isn't this relaxing?

Beck: Who knew it took so much work to be a girl.

Jade: (smiles)

Beck: (laughs)

Jade: What's funny.

Beck: I'm not use to having my feet scrubbed like this. It tickles.

Jade: Told you, you'd enjoy this.

Beck: Please don't tell anyone.

Nail tech: What color would you like?

Beck: I can't choose between the pink and orange.

Jade: (looks at Beck crazy)

Beck: (laughs) I'm just kidding. Clear please.

Nail tech: (nods her head)

Jade: You had me scared for a moment.

**After their mani, pedi they were now getting facials.**

Beck: (picks up a cucumber) Oh, cool a snack. (about to eat it)

Jade: Beck! No! You're not supposed to eat those.

Facilist: (laughs) They go on your eyes.

Beck: (embarrassed) Sorry.

**After their facials they were back in their hotel room getting ready to go out for lunch. Beck was standing in the mirror touching his face.**

Jade: (curling her hair) What are you doing?

Beck: My face is so smooth. I'm glowing! (rubbing his cheeks)

Jade: That's what a facial does.

Beck: I love it!

Jade: (finishes her hair) Um, yeah let's go.

**Part 3 coming soon.**


	18. Paradise 2

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Paradise: Jade and Beck vacation in Hawaii, while the kids stay home with Carolyn and Joe. Part three of the Hawaii Summer Special.**

**Three days into their vacation, Jade and Beck were having a great time. They haven't talked to the kids since they left every time they called the kids were busy.**

**In the morning:**

Beck's phone was ringing.

Jade: (annoyed) Beck, Beck, Beck.

Beck: (snoring)

Jade: Beck!

Beck: I'm up! What happened?

Jade: Answer your phone. (turns to the opposite side of Beck)

Beck: (answers) Hello?

All the kids: Hi daddy!

Beck: (sits up, smiles) Hi guys.

Jade: (sits up) Put it on speaker.

Beck: (puts the phone on speaker) Mommy's here.

All the kids: Hi mommy!

Jade: (smiles) Hi babies.

Beck: What have you been up to?

Tori: We're having a lot of fun!

Jade: Really?

Andre: Yes, we went swimming in the pool yesterday.

Beck: Wow.

Cat: We went to the candy store and got lots of candy.

Robbie: We made smores for dinner.

Beck: Sounds like you guys are the ones on vacation.

Trina: And today we're going to Chuck e. Cheese!

Jade: I'm so glad you guys are having fun.

**Jade and Beck talked to their kids for about thirty minutes. After they hung up Jade and Beck were getting ready for their surfing lesson. **

Beck: Are you nervous. (brushing his hair)

Jade: Nope. I'm excited to swim with the sharks. (putting on her bikini)

Beck: I'm nervous about falling.

Jade: (smiles) Beck, are you afraid of sharks?

Beck: Me? No.

Jade: (laughs)

**At the surfing lesson:**

Surfing instructor: Okay, so to keep your balance you're going to want to stand like this. (demonstrates)

Beck: (does as told) Like this?

Surfing instructor: (looking at Jade) Yeah, sure. (walks over to Jade)

Jade: Am I standing correctly?

Surfing instructor: Um, Your legs aren't in the right position. (touches Jade's upper leg)

Beck: (walks over, snatches his hand off) What the hell do you think you're doing?

Jade: (pulls her leg away, shocked)

Surfing instructor: I was just-

Beck: Your were just trying to feel on my wife! (pissed off)

Surfing instructor: (nervous) No, I was just-

Beck: Get us another instructor.

**Back at home with the kids:**

Joe: Who's ready to go to Chuck e. Cheese?

All the kids: Me!

Carolyn: (putting the kids their booster seats)

Joe: (helping Tori)

Tori: I can put my seatbelt on myself. (struggles)

Joe: Need help?

Tori: (sighs) Yes.

Joe: (buckles Tori)

Carolyn: (gets into the van)

Joe: Let's go. (drives off)

**In Hawaii:**

**Jade and Beck were back at their hotel.**

Beck: I can't believe you did that.

Jade: That instructor had no business putting her hands in your hair!

Beck: I know, but did you have to slap her?

Jade: She's lucky I didn't have my scissors.

Beck: (pulls Jade down on the bed with him)

Jade: Oh, so your thinking sex can make me feel better?

Beck: (kisses Jade's neck)

Jade: Well, it's not

Beck: (kisses harder)

**Sorry, it's short. Please Review!**


	19. Half and Half

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Half and Half: Beck and Jade split up the kids for the day.**

**A week after Jade and Beck came from vacation. Jade and Beck decided to split the kids up for the day since Beck was going to be busy running errands for the day, and his parents were too busy to babysit.**

**The kids were dressed and finishing eating breakfast.**

Tori: Mommy, I'm all done. (holds up her empty bowl)

Andre: Me too.

Jade: Did you drink the milk?

Tori &Andre: Yes.

Jade: Okay, come on you're coming to work with me.

Tori &Andre: Yay! (gets up)

Beck: No kiss for daddy?

Tori &Andre: (kisses Beck)

Jade: (kissed the other 3 kids) Bye, babies.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Have a great day babe.

**Jade left with Tori and Andre in her car instead of the truck.**

Beck: Well it's just us now.

Robbie: What are we going to do today?

Beck: Well, you three are coming with me to run my errands.

Trina: What's errands mean?

Beck: Errands mean that I have a lot to do in short time.

Cat: Is it fun?

Beck: (smiles) We can make it fun.

Robbie: Let's make it fun!

Cat &Trina: Yeah!

Beck: Ready to go?

Cat: Yes. (gets up)

**Beck drove his classic car instead of the truck.**

**With Jade:**

**Jade didn't have time to make coffee at home, so she stopped at dunkin doughnuts.**

Jade: (unbuckling the kids)

Andre: Mommy is this your job?

Jade: (taking the kids out) No, we're here to get coffee.

Tori: Oh. (grabs Jade's hand, walking in)

Cashier: Hi, welcome to dunkin doughnuts what can I get for you?

Jade: Can I get a large black coffee and… (looks down at her kids) Do you two want to split a doughnut?

Tori &Andre: (nods their heads)

Cashier: What kind would you like?

Tori &Andre: Chocolate please.

Cashier: (hands Jade the doughnut and her coffee)

Jade: Can I get two packs of sugar?

Cashier: Sure! Your total is $7.45. (Jade paid)

**Jade walked out and buckled the kids into their booster seats. She equally split their chocolate doughnut in half and handed it to them. She drove off heading to work.**

**With Beck:**

Beck: (parks his car) First stop the post office. (gets out)

Robbie: Why?

Beck: (unbuckling the kids) I have to pick up a package.

Trina: Is it a present for me?

Beck: (laughs) No. I'm getting it for papa. (takes the kids out)

Trina: Oh. (disappointed)

Beck: Okay, grab hands. (walks into the post office)

Cat: Is he a mailman.

Robbie: He looks like one.

Trina: Look at all the mail.

**With Jade:**

Jade: (parks her car) Okay, we're here. (looks back) Oh, no.

**Tori and Andre were covered in chocolate from their doughnuts.**

Tori: (licking her hands) Can I have more?

Andre: It was yummy.

Jade: (grabs a pack of wipes from the glove department) I have to clean you up.

Andre: Are we at your job now mommy?

Jade: (wiping Andre) Yes, sweetie.

Tori: Can we help you work mommy?

Jade: You sure can. (starts wiping Tori)

**When Jade finished cleaning up the kids she took them out the car and walked them inside the theater.**

Jade: I'm here. Let's get started with rehearsals. (the actors quickly went to the stage)

Paige: Hi Jade. (kneels down) Hi, I haven't seen you since you were three.

Jade: Say hi.

Tori &Andre: (waves, hides behind Jade's legs)

Jade: They're shy around new faces.

Paige: (stands up, smiles)

Jade: (yells) Okay, let's start! And no fooling around today! You better know your lines!

Tori &Andre: (jumps in fear)

**Jade's yelling startled Tori and Andre because they're not used to hearing Jade yell.**

**With Beck:**

Beck: (driving)

Cat: (playing with a small toy)

Trina: (gasp) Look!

Robbie: A Train! (points to the window)

Cat: How come the train not going "choo, choo"?

Trina: (shakes her head) I don't know.

Robbie: Maybe it's broke.

Cat: Oh, no!

Trina: Who's going to fix it?

Robbie: I can fix it. (smiles)

Trina: (laughs) No you can't.

Cat: We're in the car silly.

Beck: (smiles at his kids cuteness) Okay, next stop the mall. (pulls into a mall parking lot)

Cat: I love shopping!

Beck: (takes the kids out their booster seats)

Robbie: What are we getting?

Beck: I have to return my shoes. (gets a bag out the trunk)

**Beck and the kids walked into the mall into Macys.**

Beck: (sighs) A long line just to return a pair of shoes.

Trina: Daddy, can I play with the makeup?

Beck: No makeup until you're married. (standing in line)

Cat: What does that mean?

Trina: I don't know.

Robbie: I'm hungry.

Beck: Don't worry buddy, after I'm done here we're going to the food court.

Cat: Yay!

**With Jade:**

Jade: Cut!

Tori: (Mimicking Jade) Cut! (smiles)

All the actors: (giggles)

Jade: Everyone go to lunch.

All the actors: (rushed off the stage)

Paige: (comes in with McDonalds)

Jade: Thanks so much Paige. (takes the food)

Paige: No problem. (gives Jade her change)

Jade: (giving the kids their food)

Andre: Mommy, why do you yell at them. (points to the actors)

Jade: I'm just doing my job sweetie.

Tori: Yelling?

Jade: I have to make sure they're acting correctly.

Andre: Oh.

**With Beck:**

**After he and the kids ate lunch, they were in the car on their way to the dentist for Beck's appointment.**

Beck: (driving)

Trina: (sleeping)

Robbie: (sleeping)

Cat: (sleeping)

Beck: (parks the car, gets out, takes the kids out)

Robbie: (cranky) I want to go home.

Cat: Where are we?

Beck: The dentist.

Trina: (about to cry) I don't like the dentist.

Beck: No, no I'm seeing the dentist not you.

**With Jade:**

Andre: (holding the script)

Tori: We gotta learn to read.

Andre: (nods his head) So many words.

Jade: (sighs) Cut!

Actress 1: Did, I, um do something wrong? (scared)

Jade: (staring angrily at her)

Actress 1: (looks down)

Jade: When is this play?

Actress 1: In a week.

Jade: Less than a week! Get it together!

Actress 1: (quietly) Yes, Mrs. Oliver.

**A few hours later Beck, was home with Trina, Cat and Robbie.**

Jade: (walks in with the kids)

Tori: Hi daddy!

Beck: (hugs Tori and Andre) Hey, did you have fun today?

Andre: Yes, we watched mommy yell.

Beck: (chuckles)

Trina: (walks in with Cat and Robbie)

Cat: Mommy! (runs to Jade)

Robbie: I missed you.

Trina: Me too!

Jade: (hugging them) I missed you too.

Tori: Let's play!

All the kids: (runs to the playroom)

Beck: I missed you today. (kisses Jade)

Jade: Missed you too.

Beck: (kisses Jade again)

Jade: I got something special planned for tonight. (winks)

Beck: (smiles flirty) Oh, really?


	20. Awful Memories, Then Good

**Awful Memories, then good: Jade's flashback to the night she moved out her parents' house.**

**Jade was two hours late from school, she had been trying to avoid her parents but, she knew she couldn't avoid them long.**

_Jade: (walks in)_

_Tom: Where the hell have you been?_

_Jenifer: You were supposed to be home two hours ago!_

_Jade: (ignores them, goes to her room)_

_**15 minutes later:**_

_Jenifer: (banging on the door) Open this damn door!_

_Jade: (opens the door)_

_Jenifer: (slaps Jade)_

_Jade: (holding her face) What was that for?_

_Jenifer: For being late you worthless piece of shit!_

_Jade: (sits on her bed) I told you I had to stay after school._

_Jenifer: Who the hell cares about school? You're going to be a loser anyway._

_Jade: (ignores her, on her laptop)_

_Jenifer: I expect you to be here at three. What the hell are you doing?_

_Jade: Writing my play for school._

_Jenifer: (tosses Jade's laptop to the side)_

_Jade: What the hell is wrong with you?_

_Jenifer: (grabs Jade's neck) You will NEVER talk to me like that again._

_**Jade pushed Jenifer back causing her to fall making a loud noise.**_

_Tom: (runs in) What did she do? (helps Jenifer up)_

_Jenifer: You bitch!_

_Tom: Did she put her hands on you? (Jenifer nodded) _

_Jade: (backs up, scared)_

_Tom: (punches Jade in the stomach) You're grounded! Don't you ever put your hands on her again._

_Jade: (holding her stomach, grabs her phone)_

_Tom: (snatches the phone) You trying to call that Beck boy?_

_Jade: Give me back my phone!_

_Tom: He doesn't want you! You're a loser, he can do better._

_**Tom threw Jade's phone hard at the wall causing it to break.**_

_Jade: (tears streaming down her face) I hate you!_

_Tom: Oh, you hate me? (balls up his fist)_

_Jenifer: Who do you think you are?_

_Tom: Shut the hell up Jenifer! Go make my dinner._

_Jenifer: (left the room)_

_Tom: (walks towards Jade) I'm going to give you something to hate me for._

_**Ten minutes later:**_

_Jade: (laying on her floor crying)_

_Tom: I don't ever want to have this conversation again! (walks out)_

_Jade: (gets up, looked in the mirror)_

_**Jade had a black eye, she was bruised all over. She wanted to call Beck, but her phone was broken. She thought about leaving the house but, she knew she'd have to wait until her parents were sleep. **_

_**A few hours later:**_

_**Jade walked to Beck's house.**_

_Jade: (crying, knocks on Beck's RV)_

_Beck: (sleep)_

_Jade: (knocks harder)_

_Beck: (wakes up) Huh?_

_Jade: (crying, knocking) Beck!_

_Beck: (quickly gets up, opens the door) Jade? What happened? Who did this?_

_Jade: (crying in Beck's arms)_

_**Beck led Jade inside his RV and they were sitting on his bed. Beck knew it was something wrong, it takes a lot to make a tough girl like Jade cry, plus she was covered in bruises.**_

_Jade: (still crying)_

_Beck: (touches Jade's eye)_

_Jade: (winces at the pain)_

_Beck: Who did this? (angry)_

_Jade: (quiet)_

_Beck: You can tell me? Was it your parents?_

_Jade: Yes._

_Beck: (stands up) That's it! I'm going to get my dad and we're going to the police._

_Jade: (stands up) Beck, no._

_Beck: Jade, they just abused you. (angry)_

_Jade: I know, but I don't want to go to the police._

_Beck: (kisses Jade' black eye) It hurts me to see you like this._

_Jade: I don't want to go back. (crying)_

_Beck: You're not._

_Jade: What?_

_Beck: You're staying here. _

_Jade: (hugs Beck) They don't know that I'm gone._

_Beck: Don't worry, tomorrow morning we're going back to get your stuff._

_Jade: Are we seriously going to stay in your RV together?_

_Beck: Of course. We only have two months of school left, then we can get an apartment._

_Jade: I love you so much._

_**2 months later:**_

_**A week after graduation.**_

_Jade: I'm so excited to be finally moving out of this small RV._

_Beck: (packing) Yeah, me too. No offense but, your shoes takes up so much space._

_Jade: (Laughs) I'm sorry._

_Beck: (pulls Jade into a hug) How long do you think we'll be staying in this apartment?_

_Jade: What do you mean?_

_Beck: Well some day when we have kids I'm sure the apartment will grow small._

_Jade: Do you really think we'll have a family together._

_Beck: Yes. (pulls out a promise ring) This isn't an engagement ring, but it's a ring to symbolize the promise that I'm making._

_Jade: (shocked) What promise?_

_Beck: Jade, I promise to spend the rest of my life with you. To protect you, to make you happy, to catch you when you fall, and to be a great husband. (puts the ring on Jade's finger)_

_Jade: (looking at her ring) Beck, I love you so much_

_Beck: (kisses Jade) I love you too._


	21. Kids Will Be Kids

**The kids are 5 yrs old in this story.**

**Kids will be kids: Typical five year olds.**

**Jade and Beck take the kids to a restaurant for Beck's dad's birthday. It was close to six in the evening and Jade and Beck were getting the kids ready to leave to the restaurant.**

Jade: Where are the boys' green gym shoes?

Beck: I don't know didn't you put them in their closet?

Jade: Oh yeah. (goes to the boys' room)

Trina: (takes off her shirt)

Beck: What are you doing?

Trina: I don't want to wear this shirt. (throws the shirt down)

Beck: (picks up the shirt) Put it back on.

Trina: Nooo! (runs away)

Beck: (sighs) Trina get back here.

Jade: (comes downstairs with the shoes)

Beck: (holds up Trina's shirt) Can you get Trina to put her shirt back on?

Jade: (helping Andre put on his shoes) Do I have to do everything?

Beck: (sighs, walks away) Trina come put your shirt back on.

Cat: (comes running in)

Robbie: Can I get a cookie?

Jade: No, we're leaving soon.

Robbie: (whines) I want a cookie.

Jade: (trying to put on Robbie's shoes) Sit still.

Tori: (comes running in) Cat give me back my Barbie!

Cat: No, it's mine.

Tori: (tugging on the Barbie) Mine!

Cat: (pulling back) It's mine!

Tori: (pulls harder) Give it back!

Cat: (pulling) No, it's mine!

Jade: (sighs, yells) Beck! Come get your kids!

Beck: (yells back) Kind of busy here. (struggling to put Trina's shirt on)

Trina: I don't like this shirt! (trying to break from Beck's grip)

**Jade and Beck finally got the kids ready and left to the restaurant they were 15 minutes late. But, they finally arrived at The Golden Corral. Beck's family were there all except Ben.**

Carolyn: There you guys are. (sighs in relief)

Jade: Sorry, we're late.

Beck: We had a lot to do. (tired)

Carolyn: That's okay, come on everyone's waiting at the table.

**In the restaurant:**

Beck: Hi, dad. Happy birthday. (hugs Joe)

Joe: Thanks, Beck.

Andre: Happy birthday papa.

Joe: Thanks, buddy. (hugs Andre)

Robbie: Are you a hundred years old now?

Cat: Yeah, you look old.

Trina: You could die any day now.

Jade: I am so sorry.

Beck: (speechless)

Joe: (chuckles) Yes, I am old.

Carolyn: Why don't we all go fix our plates? (everyone agreed)

**Since it was a buffet restaurant Jade and Beck decided to split up the kids to make their plates, then go back later to make their own plates. Jade had Tori and Trina. Beck had Cat, Andre, and Robbie.**

Beck: (making the kids plates)

**A big lady was in front of Beck.**

Cat: Wow! You're so big! (points to the lady)

**People standing around were chuckling.**

Robbie: How'd you get so fat?

Andre: Maybe because she eats a lot.

**Chuckling increases.**

Big lady: (gasp)

Beck: (shocked) I, I, I am so sorry.

Big lady: (walks away embarrassed)

Trina: Mommy, that big lady is taking all the Mac and cheese. (points)

Jade: (gasp) Trina!

Tori: Why is it a lot of fat people here?

Jade: Okay, back to the table.

**Later back at home:**

**Jade and Beck had just put the kids to bed. They were now sitting in their living room.**

Jade: (laughing)

Beck: Jade, it's not funny.

Jade: (still laughing) Yes it is. They trashed a fat woman right in her face.

Beck: (shakes her head) She was so embarrassed. She turned red and walked away.

Jade: We are never going back to a buffet restaurant.

Beck: Why?

Jade: Do you want our kids to embarrassed more people?

Beck: (quickly shakes his head) No!

**Got this idea from my rude little cousin. **

**BTW NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANY BIG PEOPLE.**


	22. Zoo Trip Part 1

**Shout Out to "****Brittd33****" she has amazing stories. Be sure to check out her current story Victorious Living.**

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Zoo Trip: Jade and Beck takes their kids to the zoo. Part 1.**

**It was a Saturday morning, Cat woke up early due to excitement of going to the zoo. She was in her parents room waking them up. She stood next to Beck on the side of the huge bed.**

Cat: (on her tippy toes) Daddy, are you sleep? (has her tiny hand on Beck's face)

Beck: (wakes up) Not anymore.

Cat: Goody. (tries to climb on the bed)

Beck: (sits up, pulls Cat onto the bed) You're up early. (kisses Cat)

Cat: I want to see giraffes. (looks at Jade) Mommy still sleeping.

Beck: Why don't you wake her up?

Cat: (climbs on Jade) Mommy wake up.

Jade: Five more minutes.

Cat: (giggles) No, we have to see the giraffes. (kisses Jade)

Jade: (smiles, sits up) Someone's excited.

Beck: Are your brothers and sisters still sleep?

Cat: Yes.

Jade: Go wake them up.

Cat: Okay! (tries to get off the bed)

Beck: (helps Cat down)

Cat: (runs out the room)

Jade: (pulls the covers back on her)

Beck: What are you doing?

Jade: I just want ten more minutes.

Beck: (in Cat's voice) But, mommy we have to see the giraffes.

Jade: (laughs)

Beck: We have a long ride to the zoo.

Jade: Don't remind me.

**Twenty minutes later: **

**The kids were dressed and was now eating breakfast, while Jade and Beck were outside packing the truck.**

Andre: I can't wait to go to the zoo!

Robbie: Me too!

Tori: I want to see the polar bears.

Trina: I want to see the lions!

Cat: I want to see the giraffes! (holds up her stuffed giraffe)

Andre: I can't wait to see the elephants.

Robbie: Monkeys are my favorite.

**Outside with Jade and Beck:**

Beck: Should we take the wagon?

Jade: No, they're old enough to walk.

Beck: But, the zoo is a big place wouldn't their small legs get tired?

Jade: You're right. Plus I'm not going to feel like carrying any kids.

Beck: (laughs) I'll get the wagon.

Jade: I'll get the kids.

A few minutes later:

**Jade and Beck finished packing up the truck and put the kids into their booster seats.**

Tori: I have to go to the bathroom.

Robbie: Cat, keep your hands to yourself.

Cat: I was just playing.

Andre: I forgot my elephant.

Trina: I forgot snuggles. (her small purple blanket)

Jade: We haven't even left yet and I'm already exhausted

**A few minutes later: **

**They were all in the truck ready to go.**

Beck: Is everyone ready?

All the kids: Yes!

Jade: No one has to pee?

All the kids: No.

Beck: Okay lets go. (drives off)

Jade: (puts in a movie)

**Sorry it's short. Part 2 may be out tomorrow.**


	23. Zoo Trip Part 2

**Wow! Over 100 Reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue. I love reading my reviews.**

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Zoo Trip: Jade and Beck takes their kids to the zoo. Part 2.**

**It took the family two hours to get to the zoo. The drive was filled with crying, whining, and arguing. When they arrived Jade and Beck took the kids to the restrooms, they were now about to see the animals.**

Beck: Who's ready to see animals?

All the kids: Me! (raises their hands)

Beck: Lets go. (pulling the wagon)

Jade: (looking at the map) The monkeys are over there. (points in a direction)

Robbie: Moneys! (stands up)

Beck: (smiles) Whoa sit down buddy.

Robbie: (sits down) Monkeys! Monkeys! Monkeys!

Jade: (laughs)

**Jade and Beck walked over with the kids to see the monkeys.**

Cat: Wow.

Andre: Can we feed the monkeys a banana?

Jade: (laughs) No.

Trina: They're waving to us.

Tori: Hi monkeys! (waves back)

Robbie: Can we take one home?

Beck: (smiles) Sorry, buddy but the monkeys have to stay here.

Cat: Can we see the giraffes now? (holds up her stuffed Giraffe)

Jade: Sure. (looks at the map) They're not too far.

**Jade and Beck walked over with the kids to see the giraffes.**

Cat: (excited) Can I get out?

Jade: (takes Cat out the wagon)

Cat: (runs to the fence)

Beck: (takes the other kids out the wagon)

Cat: (jumping up) They're so big!

Tori: They look just like Mr. Longneck.

Cat: (smiling) I know!

Andre: Look at him eating the leafs. (points to a giraffe)

Trina: That's a girl.

Andre: No it's not.

Trina: Yes, it is.

Robbie: How do you know?

Trina: Because I'm a girl.

Tori: Duh.

Cat: Look at the baby.

**Jade and Beck were standing behind their kids.**

Beck: (smiling)

Jade: (taking pictures)

**The family walked around the zoo looking at many animals. They were now sitting at a picnic table about to eat lunch. The kids were hot and starting to get cranky.**

Trina: Scoot over. (pushing Tori)

Tori: Stop Trina.

Jade: Stop it Trina. (Trina stopped)

Cat: Mommy I'm thirsty.

Robbie: I'm hungry.

Jade: Daddy is coming soon with the food.

Andre: Can we see the elephants?

Jade: After we eat.

Beck: (comes with a tray of food)

Jade: Finally.

Beck: It was a long line.

**After they ate lunch they were now looking at the elephants.**

Andre: Elephants are huge.

Cat: Yeah, they are.

Andre: (smiles) I love elephants. (hugs his stuffed elephant)

Robbie: How come they're not eating peanuts?

Trina: Maybe they're not hungry.

Cat: (giggles)

Tori: Can we see the polar bears now?

**Jade and Beck walked with the kids to see the polar bears.**

Tori: (smiling) They swim fast.

Cat: Look at that one. (points)

Robbie: He's eating a fish.

Jade: (mumbles) Cool.

Beck: (heard Jade, smiled)

Andre: I didn't know polar bears could swim.

Tori: They swim just like fish.

Trina: Wow.

Beck: Ready, to go?

Trina: To see the lions?

Jade: Yup.

Trina: Lets go! (gets into the wagon)

**Looking at the lions:**

Trina: (smiling) Hi lions. (waves)

**A Lion Roars.**

Cat: (gasp)

Andre: I think it's saying hi.

Robbie: You can talk to lions?

Jade &Beck: (laughs)

Tori: He look like the lion from Madagascar.

Cat: He does.

Trina: Someday I'm gonna buy my own lion.

**After looking at the animals Jade and Beck took the kids to the gift shop and let them pick out two things each. Then they took them to the restrooms and went out to the parking lot. There they put their cranky kids in their booster seats in the truck. Now Jade and Beck were packing the truck with their things.**

Trina: Where is snuggles? (panicking)

Beck: Right here. (hands Trina the blanket)

Trina: (puts snuggles up to her face)

Robbie: Stop looking at me Tori. (turns his head)

Tori: You hurt my feelings. (frowns)

Andre: Be quiet. (falling asleep)

Cat: (drops her giraffe) Mr. Longneck! Somebody save him. (starts to cry)

Jade: (gives Cat the giraffe)

**Jade and Beck finished packing up the truck and were now in their seats.**

Jade: Another two hours in the car. (sighs)

Beck: I think it'll be a quiet trip. (points to the back)

Jade: (looks back)

All the kids: (sleeping)

**Next update might be out tonight. I'm in a writing mood.**


	24. Ben's Problem

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING.**

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Ben's problem: Ben's drinking went a little too far, changing things in his life.**

**It was a Sunday night. A few hours after Jade and Beck put the kids to sleep. They were sitting in their living room talking.**

Beck: Are you serious.

Jade: (nods her head) Yes. He looked right at me and screamed.

Beck: (laughing) I can't believe you ran into Sinjin.

Jade: I can't believe he's married.

Beck: (laughing)

**The intercom rings.**

Jade: Who could it be this late?

Beck: I don't know.

Jade: (goes over to the intercom) Who is it?

Merissa: (voice cracking) Jade please let us in.

Jade: (opens the gate) It's Merissa.

Beck: (stands up) This late?

Jade: (opens the door) Merissa, why are you here so late?

Merissa: (looks down at John)

Beck: Wow it's late. John you can lay down in the guest room while we talk with your mom. (walks John to the guest room)

Jade: (walks Merissa over to the couch, sits)

Merissa: (wiping her tears)

Jade: Merissa, what happened?

Merissa: (her voice squeaks) Ben.

Beck: (walks in, sits next to Jade) What'd he do?

Merissa: (sighs, takes off her Jacket)

Jade: (shocked)

Beck: He did that?

Merissa: (nods her head) He came home drunk and high.

Beck: (angry) Tell me everything that happened.

Merissa: He came home drunk and high.

Jade &Beck: (listening)

Merissa: (choking on her words) He forced me to have sex with him.

Beck: (angry) He didn't.

Merissa: He did.

Jade: Is that all?

Merissa: He was so forceful, beating me and throwing me all over the room.

Jade &Beck: (listening)

Merissa: John heard, and came in trying to get him off of me.

Jade: Did Ben stop?

Merissa: He hurt my baby.

Beck: He hit John?

Merissa: He punched him in the face.

Jade: He's only seven.

Beck: (stands up) Is he back at your house?

Merissa: (shakes her head) I don't know where he went.

Jade: You and John can stay here if you'd like.

Merissa: (hugs Jade) Thanks. I packed our bags hoping we could.

Jade: Anytime.

Beck: (calling his dad)

Joe: (answers) Hey son.

Beck: Dad, you will not believe what just happened.

Joe: What happened?

Beck: Ben, raped and beat Merissa.

Joe: WHAT?

Beck: Yeah, she's at our house. He came home drunk.

Joe: I don't believe this. (shocked)

Beck: Should we call the police?

Joe: We'll handle this in the morning.

**The next morning:**

**After the kids ate breakfast they were playing in the boys' room instead of the playroom. Jade and Beck persuaded them.**

John: (walks in)

All the kids: John?

John: (sits on the floor)

Andre: When did you get here?

John: I spent the night.

Cat: Really?

John: (nods his head)

Robbie: Want to play?

John: (shakes his head)

Tori: Why not?

John: I'm sad.

Trina: Why are you sad?

John: (wiping tears) My dad.

Cat: Who's your daddy?

Andre: Uncle Ben.

Cat: (giggles) Oh right.

**Downstairs with the adults.**

**Becks parents arrived.**

Carolyn: Did anyone try reaching Ben?

Beck: I called his phone four times. He didn't answer.

Joe: (to Merissa) I am so sorry this happened to you.

Merissa: (looking down, silent)

**Becks phone started ringing.**

Beck: (looks at the caller ID) It's Ben!

Merissa: (her head shoots up)

Carolyn: Answer it.

Beck: (answers) Ben where are you?

Ben: Good morning to you too bro. What's up I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?

Beck: Why'd you rape Merissa?

Ben: What are you talking about?

Beck: Your wife and son are at my house.

Ben: Is that where they went? I thought Merissa went to work and John went to day camp.

Beck: Do you remember anything from last night?

Ben: I don't know what you're talking about. Why is Merissa at your house?

Ben: (puts the phone down) He's hopeless. I don't think he remembers.

Joe: (takes the phone) Ben?

Ben: Dad, you're there too? Why do you guys always exclude me?

Joe: This is no time for jokes.

**Upstairs with the kids:**

Tori: Come on John please?

John: (shakes his head)

Robbie: Why can't you tell us what happened?

John: Because you guys are too young.

Trina: No we're not.

John: You won't understand.

Andre: But we want to help you.

Cat: Yeah.

John: (sighs) I just can't tell you.

Tori: Well if you won't tell us then I'll go downstairs and ask mommy and daddy.

All the kids: (starts leaving the room)

John: (shakes his head) You can't.

Robbie: Why not?

John: Because your mom put a gate on the stairs so that you can't go down.

All the kids: (runs out, to the stairs)

Andre: (stops in front of the gate) He's right.

Trina: I hate these things. (kicks the gate)

Tori: Me too.

Cat: Why can't we go downstairs?

Robbie: Now what do we do?

**Downstairs with the adults:**

Joe: You really need to get some help. (Still on the phone)

Ben: I, I just don't remember.

Joe: Well its true! You even hurt your own son. (angry)

Ben: Dad I-

Joe: It's either three months in rehab or we're calling the police. What's it going to be?

Ben: Can I just talk to Merissa?

Joe: No. You're the last person who she needs to talk to right now.

Ben: I don't remember anything that happened.

Joe: That's the problem. You need help. I didn't know you had a serious drinking problem.

Ben: Please don't call the police on me. I love Merissa and John. I can't believe I did that.

Joe: So you'll go to the rehab for three months?

Ben: Yes. Anything to help my family.

Joe: Where are you?

Ben: I'm home.

Joe: Beck and I will come take you to the rehab center.

Ben: (takes a deep breath) Okay.

**Upstairs with the kids:**

Andre: And that's why we don't like broccoli.

John: Interesting story. (slowly nods his head)

Tori: Well?

John: What?

Trina: We told you our secret.

Robbie: Now can you tell us what your dad did?

Cat: Please?

**John didn't want to tell his cousins because they were too young. He was too young himself but, he didn't want them to know the things he knew.**

John: Okay, I'll tell you.

All the kids: (sat in front of John) Tell us.

John: (thinks) The reason why I'm sad is because my dad forgot to give me a hug. (lied)

Robbie: That's it?

Trina: A hug?

John: (nods)

Tori: We'll hug you.

All the kids: (hugs John)

John: (smiles) Thanks guys. Who wants to play?

All the kids: Me!

John: (sighs in relief)

**Downstairs with the adults:**

**Beck and Joe left.**

Jade: Are you going to be okay?

Merissa: I think so. John and I can go back home today.

Carolyn: I'm glad he agreed to go to the rehab.

Merissa: I think John and I both need three months away from Ben.

Jade: I agree.

Merissa: Thanks so much, the both of you.

Carolyn: Sure sweetie.

Jade: I'm glad to help.

Merissa: I'm going to call my parents to tell them I'm okay. (dialing a number)

Jade: Take your time.

Carolyn: How's your play going?

Jade: Great. It's opening in three days. Sold out for two weeks. (walks out with Carolyn)

Carolyn: Did you get me and Joe tickets?

Jade: (laughs) Of course.

**I really wanted to do a story about Ben and Merissa, so I wrote it.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	25. Teacher's Pet

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Teacher's pet: Tori starts tattle telling.**

**It was a Thursday, morning and Beck was gone doing interviews to help promote his new Movie with Josh and Ashley. Jade was home with the kids. She woke up feed them breakfast and now they were in the playroom playing while she sat in the rocking chair on her laptop reading the reviews for her play. (which opened a few days ago) The kids were playing with play doh at the activity table.**

Andre: Look I made a snowman.

Tori: Can I hold it?

Andre: Okay, but don't break him. (hands the snowman to Tori)

Trina: (rolling the play doh) I'm making a pizza.

Robbie: What's that? (points to Cat's play doh)

Cat: A hamburger. (takes a bite)

All the kids except Cat: (giggles)

Cat: It's good. Mmm.

Andre: I didn't know you could eat play doh.

Jade: (looks up) Cat! (jumps up, rushes over) Spit that out! Now!

Cat: (spits it out)

Jade: You don't eat play doh.

Cat: (looks down) Sorry mommy.

Jade: If you eat it again you're going to be in time out.

A couple hours later:

**Jade was making lunch. The kids were still in the playroom.**

Trina: (playing with the play kitchen)

Andre: (playing with the cars) Beep, beep.

Robbie: I'm super Robbie!

Andre: (looks up from the cars) Not yet.

Robbie: Oh. Hurry!

Tori: (Playing with play doh)

Cat: (giggles) Look! I made a hot dog.

Tori: (looking at Cat)

Cat: Mmm, it looks yummy. (puts it in her mouth)

Tori: (gasp) Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!

Jade: (comes running in) What is going on?

Tori: Cat put the play doh in her mouth again. (points to Cat)

Cat: (takes it out her mouth)

Jade: That's it. You're in time out.

Cat: (starts to cry)

Jade: Go sit in time out.

Cat: (walks out the room)

Jade: (goes back to the kitchen)

A few minutes later:

**The kids were sitting at the dining room table eating lunch. Jade made pb&j sandwiches with apple slices and crackers.**

Trina: Robbie, stay on your side.

Robbie: I am on my side.

Trina: Your elbows are on my side.

Andre: No one has a side.

Trina: I do.

Robbie: (puts his elbow towards Trina)

Trina: (knocks over Robbie's cup of juice)

Robbie: Why'd you do that?

Trina: Told you to stay on your side. (continues eating)

Tori: (yells) Mommy!

Jade: (walks in) What's the matter?

Tori: Trina spilled Robbie's juice on purpose.

Jade: (looks at the spilled juice) Trina, go sit in time out.

Trina: Thanks a lot Tori. (gets up, goes to time out)

**Jade cleaned up the juice and walked out to get Robbie more.**

Tori: No need to thank me Robbie.

**After lunch:**

**The kids were in the backyard playing on their playground while Jade sat on the patio talking on the phone.**

Andre: Look out below! (slides down the slide)

Trina: (swinging)

Tori: (swinging)

Cat: (in the sand box, making a castle)

Robbie: (running) Super Robbie to the rescue!

Cat: (finished her castle)

Robbie: (Runs into the sandbox, knocking down Cat's castle)

Cat: Robbie! Look what you did! (pouts)

Robbie: (still running, sticks his tongue out at Cat)

Tori: (gasp, stops her swing) Mommy! (runs over)

Jade: (on the phone) Hold on for a sec Jenny. What is it Tori?

Tori: Robbie knocked down Cat's sand castle and hurt her feelings.

Jade: Robbie!

Robbie: (runs over)

Jade: Did you knock down Cat's castle?

Robbie: (looks down) Yes.

Jade: Did you say sorry?

Robbie: No.

Tori: He stuck his tongue out at her.

Jade: You're going to go help Cat rebuild her castle. Then you're sitting out for five minutes.

Robbie: Okay. (goes over to Cat)

**The kids were now inside about to take their naps. They were all taking their naps in the boys' room the girls were on the floor in their sleeping bags. Jade was reorganizing the girls' closet which was why they were in the boys' room.**

Jade: Sweet dreams. (walks out)

Tori: (closes her eyes)

Trina: Hey, Andre look at me. I'm under your bed.

Andre: (looks down, giggles)

Cat: I want to try that. (goes under Robbie's bed)

Robbie: (looks down) Lets play cops. Me and Andre are the cops trying to get you guys to jail.

Andre: Okay! (gets down from his bed)

Cat: (giggling) No you're not taking me to jail.

Robbie: Oh, yes I am. (trying to get Cat from under his bed)

Andre: (giggling)

Trina: (giggling)

Tori: Mommy! They're playing and not napping!

Robbie &Andre: (runs back to their beds)

Cat &Trina: (goes back to their sleeping bags)

Jade: (walks in) No playing. Now go to sleep. (walks back out)

Tori: (closes her eyes again)

**Trina, Robbie, Cat, and Andre all walked over to Tori.**

Trina: (taps Tori)

Tori: (opens her eyes)

**Her siblings were staring angry at her.**

Tori: I don't care. (closes her eyes)

**After their naps they were back in their playroom playing.**

Tori: (sitting at the activity table)

Trina: Andre. Come here.

Andre: (joins three of his siblings in a circle)

Robbie: She's getting us in trouble. (whispering)

Andre: What are we talking about? (whispering)

Trina: Tori. (whispering)

Cat: She's trying to get us in time out. (whispering)

Andre: I don't think she is. Is she? (they all turned and looked at Tori)

Tori: I'm telling mommy if you do anything bad. I'm watching you.

Andre: You're right. How do we stop her?

Trina: I have a plan. (starts telling her plan)

**A few minutes later:**

Cat: (playing with her baby dolls)

Tori: (walks over) Can I play?

Cat: No! You like to get me in trouble. So I'm not playing with you. (walks away)

Tori: (looks around)

Robbie: (running around) Super Robbie!

Tori: (walks up to Robbie) Hey, Robbie. Can I help you save the world?

Robbie: No. You're mean. (runs away)

Tori: (hurt)

Trina: (playing dress up) I look like a pretty princess. (in the mirror)

Tori: (walks over) Want to pretend that we're going to the ball?

Trina: Not with you. (walks away)

Andre: (playing with blocks) This is going to be the biggest tower ever.

Tori: Andre, do you want to play with me?

Andre: (stacking blocks) I'm trying to build a tower.

Tori: Can I help?

Andre: No. I don't want you to get me in time out.

Tori: (hurt, walks out the room)

Jade: (watching TV)

Tori: (crying, runs up to Jade)

Jade: What's wrong?

Tori: They're being mean to me. (wiping her tears)

Jade: What are they doing?

Tori: They don't want me to play with them.

Jade: (picks Tori up, goes to the playroom) Why are you guys being mean to Tori?

Robbie: She's mean to us.

Andre: She wants us to get in trouble.

Tori: No I don't.

Trina: Yes, you do.

Cat: You tell mommy on us.

Jade: (sets Tori down) Tori, I think their mad because you were being a tattletale today.

Tori: What's a tattletale?

Jade: It's when someone keeps telling on others.

Tori: (looks down) Oh. I was just trying to tell you when they're being bad.

Jade: I appreciate that. But, I think you over did it.

Tori: I'm sorry guys.

All the kids except Tori: It's okay.

Tori: Now can I play with you.

Cat: Sure!

Andre: Let's play!

Jade: (smiles, leaves the room)

**I got this idea from an episode of Baby Looney tunes. **


	26. Mommy's Birthday

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Mommy's Birthday- Beck gets the kids involved for Jade's birthday for the first time.**

**Early Wednesday morning a day before Jade's birthday.**

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

Jade: (sleeping)

Beck: (sleeping)

**Jade and Beck were awaken by the sound of tiny feet running, and laughter.**

Jade: (looks at the clock) Ugh. Why can't they ever sleep past nine? (sits up)

Beck: (gets out of bed)

Jade: I'm so tired.

Beck: It's okay babe. Go back to sleep I'll cook breakfast.

Jade: (lays back down)

**Beck brushed his teeth and left the room to greet the kids.**

Cat: Daddy! (runs up to Beck)

Beck: (hugs Cat) Good morning. Let's get your teeth brushed.

Cat: Okay. (runs to the bathroom)

**After the kids brushed their teeth, Beck took them downstairs and put a gate on the stairs so they won't bother Jade. Beck was cooking breakfast while the kids were watching TV.**

TV: Can you tell me where the river is?

Robbie: It's behind you Dora!

Tori: Don't be mean to Dora.

Trina: She's the best.

Andre: No, Diego is the best.

Cat: Dora!

Robbie: Diego!

Trina: (singing along with Dora)

Andre: I want to watch Go Diego Go.

Trina: Too bad.

Tori: Dora is on right now. (smiles)

Robbie: Let's go help daddy.

Andre: (goes to the kitchen with Robbie)

**A few minutes later: The kids were eating breakfast.**

Cat: Daddy?

Beck: Yes. (looks up from his laptop)

Cat: Do you like Dora?

Beck: (chuckles) Yes, I like Dora.

Cat: Okay. (continues eating)

Andre: Do you like Diego?

Beck: (chuckles) Yes, I like Diego.

Trina: But, you said you like Dora.

Beck: I like Dora and Diego.

Robbie: You not oppose to like both.

Beck: Why not?

Jade: (walks in) Good morning.

All the kids: Hi mommy! (waves)

Jade: (goes around and kisses her kids heads)

Beck: I made you coffee.

Jade: (smiles) Thanks, just what I need.

Beck: (hands Jade coffee)

Jade: (kisses Beck) Thanks babe.

Beck: (looks at his phone) It's getting close to ten. You don't want to be late meeting Jenny do you?

Jade: No, I better get going.

Beck: Bye babe. (kisses Jade again)

**Jade left to meet Jenny for breakfast. Beck told Jenny about his plan so Jenny, talked Jade into hanging out with her for a few hours. After the kids finished breakfast Beck helped them get dressed and loaded them into the truck.**

Beck: (driving) Guess where we're going.

Tori: To Nana and Papa house?

Beck: (smiles) No.

Robbie: To the carnival?

Beck: (chuckles) No.

Andre: Daddy, where are we going?

Beck: To the mall.

All the kids: Yay!

Trina: The mall is so much fun!

Cat: I like the moving stairs.

Tori: Why are we going to the mall?

Beck: To buy mommy a present for her birthday tomorrow.

Andre: Mommy's birthday is tomorrow?

Beck: Yup.

**At the mall:**

Beck: Trina, come back here and grab Cat's hand.

Trina: (runs back, grabs Cat's hand)

Beck: Okay what should we get for mommy?

Robbie: A new super hero costume!

Cat: A Barbie!

Andre: More toy trains.

Beck: I said what should we get for mommy, not for you.

Trina: I know the new Baby Alive doll.

Tori: A Barbie car.

Beck: (sighs) Okay, let's look around. (walking with the kids)

**They walked by Bath and Body Works.**

Beck: Let's pick a few things out in here. Mommy loves this store. (walks in with the kids)

Trina: It smells good in here.

Beck: You each can pick out a bottle of lotion to give to mommy.

All the kids: Okay! (walks around)

Trina: Smell this.

Cat: (smells) It smells like apples.

Trina: I know. (smiles)

Cat: Smell mine.

Trina: (smells) It smells like old people.

Cat: (puts the lotion back)

**Beck paid for the lotion and they were once again walking around the mall.**

Cat: Can we get a bear for mommy? (points to a display of stuffed Bears)

Beck: Okay, but it's for mommy remember that. (walks over to the display)

Robbie: Which one should we get?

Beck: What's mommy's favorite color?

All the kids: Black!

Beck: Let's get the black one. (pays for the bear)

Tori: Can we get her a pretty necklace?

Beck: That's a great idea.

**After they left the mall Beck drove to a bakery.**

Beck: (walks in with the kids)

Robbie: Cake!

Trina: Can I have some cake?

Andre: Me too.

Tori: Can I get chocolate?

Beck: We're here to buy a birthday cake for mommy.

Cat: Can we get strawberry?

Tori: Chocolate.

Beck: No, pick out a vanilla cake. (points to the vanilla cakes)

Trina: (points) I like this one.

Andre: Me too. It's big.

Robbie: Can we get it daddy?

Beck: Is that the one you guys want?

All the kids: Yes.

Beck: Okay.

**At home:**

Beck: Guys, you cannot tell mommy that we got her gifts for her birthday.

Tori: Why?

Beck: I want it to be a surprise.

All the kids: Okay.

Beck: So please don't tell mommy.

All the kids: Okay daddy.

Andre: We won't tell.

Tori: It's our secret.

**A few hours later close to dinner time, Beck was cooking dinner. Andre and Robbie were watching Go, Diego, Go and the girls were in the playroom playing.**

Jade: (walks in) Hey, I'm home.

Beck: Hey babe. How was your day?

Jade: Great. Jenny and I had so much fun.

All the kids: (runs into the kitchen)

Jade: (bends down, hugs them) I missed you today. What'd you do?

Robbie: We went to the mall.

Trina: Yeah, and got you presents for your birthday.

Cat: We got you lotions.

Andre: A black teddy bear.

Tori: A pretty necklace with earrings.

Robbie: Oh! And a birthday cake.

Cat: Remember daddy? (looks up at Beck)

Beck: Yes, and I also remember telling you not to tell mommy.

Trina: I forgot.

Andre: Uh oh.

Tori: Sorry daddy.

Robbie: Can I have cake now?

Jade: (laughs)

Beck: Why don't you guys go clean up your toys before dinner?

All the kids: Okay! (runs out the kitchen)

Beck: I told them not to tell.

Jade: Beck they're five what do you expect?

Beck: I just really wanted to surprise you.

Jade: Aww Beck's upset. (squeezes Beck's cheek)

Beck: (chuckles)

Jade: (pulls a pink bag out her purse) I got a gift for you.

Beck: (looks in the bag, smiles)

Jade: (kisses Beck) I can't wait for tomorrow night.

**Made this because Liz Gillies Birthday is tomorrow. (or today, yesterday) depends on when you're reading this.**


	27. Birthday FunSugar Rush

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Birthday fun/Sugar rush: Jade and Beck leave for the night to celebrate her birthday. Meanwhile Carolyn and Joe babysit their hyper grandkids.**

**Wednesday, evening Carolyn and Joe arrived at Jade and Beck's house.**

Jade: (holding Andre, opens the door) Hi. (smiles)

Carolyn: (walks in, smiles) Hi, Jade Happy Birthday. (hugs Jade)

Jade: Thanks. Where's Joe?

Carolyn: He's getting our bags. Hi Andre. (holds her arms out)

Jade: (passes Andre to Carolyn) Well let me take you to the rest of the kids.

Carolyn: (walking with Jade) So, did Beck tell you what he has planned for tonight?

Jade: Nope. He won't say a thing.

**In the playroom:**

Beck: Cat, the paint goes on the paper not your hair. (chuckles)

Trina: Daddy, look at my picture. (smiles)

Beck: (smiles) Wow, that's a great picture.

Tori: Daddy what about mine?

Beck: Yours is great too.

Robbie: Look at the color I made! (holds his hands up)

Beck: (chuckles) What color do you call it?

Robbie: (looks at his hands) I don't know.

Carolyn: (walks in with Andre and Jade) Hi, everyone.

**Robbie, Tori, Trina and Cat all ran up to Carolyn.**

Jade: Whoa you guys are messy.

Beck: Hi mom. (hugs Carolyn)

Carolyn: Hi, Beck. (smiles)

Beck: Make sure you and dad wash their hair when you give them a bath.

Jade: (touching Cat's hair) Did you use your hair as a paint brush?

Tori: Why is Nana giving us a bath?

Beck: Oh, uh mommy and I are going somewhere tonight.

Cat: (starts crying) Nooo, I don't want you to leave.

Andre: (trying to get down)

Carolyn: (sets Andre down)

Jade: Cat, it's okay.

Cat: (crying)

Joe: (walks in) Okay, kids ready for some fun?

Cat: Noooo! (reaches up to Beck)

Beck: (picks Cat up, sighs)

Joe: What I say?

**Jade and Beck eventually left for the night, they were staying the night at the Beverly Hills Hotel.**

**With Jade and Beck:**

Beck: (driving)

Jade: Would you please tell me where we are going?

Beck: (smiles) Sorry, no can do.

Jade: You know I hate surprises. (folds her arms)

Beck: Well guess what?

Jade: I don't want to guess, just tell me.

Beck: We're here. (smiles)

Jade: (got out the car)

Beck: (grabs Jade's hand) Well?

Jade: (looking around) A yacht?

Beck: (smiling) Yup this is where we are eating dinner.

Jade: (walking with Beck) Beck I'm speechless.

Beck: (chuckles) Do you like it?

Jade: Beck I love it!

**Beck lead Jade to a table set romantically for two.**

Jade: (sits down) You do so much for me.

Beck: Only because you deserve so much.

Waiter: Good evening, here are your menus. (hands Jade, and Beck menus)

**With the kids:**

Trina: (holding her ears)

Andre: When do you think she'll stop?

Robbie: What?

Andre: I said, when do you think she'll stop? (yells)

Robbie: Oh! I don't know!

Tori: My ears hurt!

Trina: Mines too.

Cat: (screaming, crying)

Joe: I give up Carolyn, we tried everything. Let's just call Jade and Beck. (picks up his phone)

Carolyn: (snatches the phone) No! This is their special night we will not ruin it.

Joe: Well what do we do?

Carolyn: I'll go to Jade's office and use her laptop.

Joe: For what?

Carolyn: To look up tips to stop crying kids. (runs out the room)

Joe: What do you want?

Tori: I think she wants mommy and daddy.

Joe: Okay, okay, do you want a snack?

Cat: (crying) Nooo. (shakes her head)

Joe: What? Candy?

Cat: (stops crying) Candy?

Joe: Sure if it'll calm you down. Where do your mommy and daddy keep it?

Trina: I know! Follow me! (runs to the kitchen)

Joe: (chuckles) Of course the cookie monster knows. (follows Trina, along with the other kids)

Trina: Mommy put the candy in there. (points to the pantry)

Joe: (opens the pantry, looking around) Where?

Trina: All the way at the top.

Joe: (grabs the candy)

Tori: We not oppose to have candy after dinner.

Robbie: But can we? (excited)

Joe: Sure. What harm can it do?

Andre: Can we have doughnuts too? (points)

Cat: And can we have marshmallows?

Trina: Cookies!

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: (eating) Beck, I still can't believe you did all this for my birthday.

Beck: (eating) There's more.

Jade: More? What can be more than this?

Beck: Our hotel room. (winks)

Jade: Of course. (playfully rolls her eyes)

Beck: Excuse me waiter.

Waiter: (walks up) Yes, sir?

Beck: Can you bring out dessert?

Waiter: As you wish sir. (walks away)

Jade: Dessert?

Beck: Yup, since the kids murdered your cake yesterday.

Jade: (laughs)

**With the kids:**

**The kids were running wild all over the house screaming and making a mess.**

Carolyn: (dunks from a flying object) You're an idiot Joe.

Joe: (dunks his head) How was I suppose to know this would happen?

Carolyn: Who gives five year olds sugar before bed?

Joe: How are we going to give them their baths now?

Carolyn: You're thinking about baths? Look at this mess!

Andre: (running, jumping around)

Trina: (running) I want more cookies!

Cat: (jumping on the couch, giggling) Candy!

Tori: (running, throwing toys)

Robbie: (running, screaming)

Carolyn: What are we gonna do?

Joe: Don't worry, what goes up must come down.

Carolyn: What?

Joe: They're hyper now but soon they'll be dropping to the floor.

Carolyn: You better be right. (gets hit with a toy) Ow! (holds her head)

**With Jade and Beck:**

**They were at their hotel walking to their room.**

Beck: (opens the door)

Jade: Wow, this looks great.

Beck: Yeah, it does.

Jade: Let's get in the hot tub.

**A few minutes later: Jade and Beck were in the hot tube in their room.**

Jade: (making out with Beck)

Beck: (pulls away)

Jade: What's wrong?

Beck: (carries Jade to the bed) I can't wait any longer.

Jade: (giggles) Some ones in the mood.

Beck: (gets on top of Jade)

**With the kids:**

Cat: (running, screaming)

Carolyn: I thought you said they'll be dropping to the floor.

Andre: (runs by)

Joe: I guess I gave them too much sugar.

Trina: (running, screaming)

Carolyn: Ya think?

Robbie: (running) Super Robbie!

Carolyn: Robbie! Put your clothes back on!

Robbie: (runs away) No!

Joe: Should we call the police?

Carolyn: Tori! Don't climb on the table! (goes over to Tori)

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: (cuddled to Beck)

Beck: I love you so much.

Jade: I know.

Beck: (laughs)

Jade: Thanks for a great birthday.

Beck: You deserve it.

Jade: Stop saying that.

Beck: It's true. You work hard every day.

Jade: I'm glad I have you. (looks up at Beck)

Beck: I'm glad I have you too. (kisses Jade)

**With the kids: **

**The kids finally dropped to the floor. Literally.**

Carolyn: (looking around) Look at this mess.

Joe: Yeah, but at least they're sleep.

Carolyn: Yeah, and they're a mess.

Joe: We'll just give them their baths before Jade and Beck come back in the morning.

Carolyn: For now let's just put them in their beds, and clean up this mess.

**With Jade and Beck:**

Beck: So what movie do you want to watch?

Jade: Something scary.

Beck: I should have known. Which movie?

Jade: Something that involves killing with blood.

Beck: (chuckles) I sure am glad you don't make me watch chick flicks.

Jade: What's that suppose to mean?

Beck: I'm saying I'm glad you're not into those movies.

Jade: I change my mind about the scary movie.

Beck: Huh?

Jade: Let's watch A Walk To Remember.

Beck: Jade-

Jade: Order it!

**The next morning:**

Joe: Everything looks great. You can't even tell it was a mess.

Carolyn: Now all we got to do is give the kids their baths.

Joe: Oh, I forgot about that.

**An hour later:**

**Jade and Beck walked in the door.**

Beck: We're home!

Trina: Yay! (running to her parents)

Jade: Where are your clothes?

Beck: And why are you wet?

Carolyn: (running in with a towel) Trina, you have to dry off.

Beck: Good morning mom.

Carolyn: Oh, Jade, Beck I thought you'd be home at eleven. (wraps Trina in her towel)

Jade: It is eleven.

**All the other kids came running in with their towels.**

Cat: Mommy! Daddy!

Robbie: I missed you!

Andre: You're back!

Tori: Yay!

Carolyn: I hope you don't mind but Joe and I gave them their baths this morning.

Joe: Oh, you're home. By the way you're gonna need to refill your pantry.

Jade &Beck: (looks confused)


	28. Hide and Seek Part 1

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Hide and Seek- The kids go on a mission to find Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck, sending them on an adventure they will never forget.**

**30 minutes after Jade and Beck put the kids to bed. **

Cat: (moving around) Mr. Longneck? Mr. Longneck where are you?

Trina: (wakes up) Cat go to sleep. (yawns)

Tori: (wakes up) Yeah, I'm tired. I took a short nap today. (yawns)

Cat: I can't find Mr. Longneck.

Tori: Where is he?

Cat: I don't know.

Tori: Let's go find him.

Trina: Or we can just ask mommy and daddy to get him.

Tori: There's no fun in that. (gets out of bed)

Cat: Can we get Robbie and Andre to come with us?

Tori: Good idea. Let's get our flashlights.

**Tori and Cat grabbed their flashlights and headed for the door.**

Tori: You coming Trina?

Trina: No, I'm sleepy.

Tori: Okay. (her and Cat walked out)

Trina: (jumps up) Wait! Don't leave me here monsters might get me. (runs after her siblings)

**In the boys' room:**

Cat: Robbie, Andre time to wake up. (shines her flashlight on Robbie)

Robbie: (wakes up) Morning already?

Tori: No, we're waking you up.

Robbie: Why? I'm sleepy. (whines)

Tori: To find Mr. Longneck.

Andre: (wakes up) Why are you in here? Get out.

Tori: We need your help to find Mr. Longneck.

Andre: Just tell mommy and daddy.

Trina: We're finding him by ourselves.

Andre: Good luck. (closes his eyes)

Tori: (shines her flashlight in Andre's face)

Andre: (covering his face) Stop!

Tori: You're coming too.

Andre: What if I don't?

Cat: Then, I'll be really sad.

Robbie: Okay, you win. (gets up)

Andre: But I'm sleepy.

Trina: Come on! (pulls Andre up)

**The kids walked out into the hall.**

Trina: Remember when we were taking a bath and mommy said Mr. Longneck couldn't take a bath?

Tori: Oh, yeah. He must be in the bathroom.

Trina: Duh.

**The kids ran into the girls' bathroom:**

Cat: (shining her flashlight) I don't see him.

Tori: Me either.

Andre: I remember seeing him when we were watching TV.

Robbie: Trina, threw him on the floor because she said he was yucky.

Cat: (gasp)

Trina: Only because he was wet!

Tori: Let's go downstairs.

Andre: Be quiet so mommy and daddy won't hear us.

**The kids crept down the steps and into the living room.**

Trina: I threw him over there. (points)

Tori: (shines her flashlight) I don't see him.

Cat: (starts to cry) We have to find him.

Andre: Didn't you take him outside with you when daddy took the garbage out?

Cat: Yes! (runs to the front door)

Trina: (follow behind her, with her siblings) Why is the door opened?

Tori: Yeah, mommy and daddy always close it.

Robbie: Well let's get going before it closes.

**The kids ran outside.**

Andre: Maybe he's in that big box. (points to a huge box)

Tori: Where'd that box come from?

Trina: Who cares let's just check it.

Chuck: Thanks a lot for donating to the purple heart.

Beck: No problem my wife and I don't use this old furniture anyway.

Andre: It's daddy. (whispering)

Robbie: Great, let's go ask him if he saw Mr. Longneck.

Andre: Are you nuts?

Trina: We not oppose to be out here.

Tori: Quick to the box! (the kids ran to the box)

Trina: What are we gonna do?

Tori: Get in and hide.

**The kids crawled into the box without Beck or Chuck noticing because it was dark out.**

Chuck: Well I better get going. (tapes up the box, lifts the box) Whoa this table is heavier than I thought.

Beck: Let me give you a hand.

**Beck helped Chuck lift the box into a huge 18 wheeler. Chuck thanked Beck and drove off.**

**In the box:**

Tori: (turns on her flashlight)

Robbie: (scared) What's going on?

Andre: I think we're in trouble.

Trina: We sure are, I gotta go to the bathroom. (squeezing her legs)

Tori: Why are we moving?

Cat: I don't think Mr. Longneck is in here.

**Back at the house: **

Jade: (on the phone) I'll talk to you later Jenny, I just heard the dryer go off.

Jenny: Okay night! (hangs up)

**Jade grabbed Cat's stuffed giraffe from the dryer and walked up to the girls' room.**

Jade: (walks to Cat's bed) Cat, here's Mr. Longneck. (touches the bed)

**Jade, noticed the bed was empty and turned on the light.**

Jade: What the hell? (walks to the boy's room)

**Jade figured the girls' were in the boys' room, when she got to their room she turned on the light.**

Jade: (panics) BECK!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	29. Hide and Seek Part 2

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Hide and Seek- The kids go on a mission to find Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck, sending them on an adventure they will never forget.**

Jade: (panics) BECK!

Beck: (running up the stairs)

Jade: (running out the room) BECK!

Beck: (runs up to Jade) What's wrong?

Jade: The kids. They're not in their beds. (panicking)

Beck: Okay, just calm down babe don't panic. They're probably just playing.

Jade: Beck, when we left their bedrooms they were sleep!

Beck: Jade don't panic. I'll go look for them.

Jade: (taking deep breaths)

**Beck raced all around the house checking every inch of space. Inside and outside. When he realized the kids weren't there he started to panic. **

Beck: (runs back to Jade) Call 911!

Jade: (quickly dials the number)

Beck: (call his mom)

911 Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

Jade: My children are missing!

911 Operator: Okay ma'am, please stay calm. How many hours have they been missing?

Jade: Not an hour at least thirty minutes.

911 Operator: Ma'am you cannot file a missing person's report unless they've been missing for twenty four hours.

Jade: Well what the hell am I suppose to do? Wait for the phone call telling me they're dead?

911 Operator: Ma'am please calm down it's not too serious if they've been missing for thirty minutes.

Jade: (crying) What am I suppose to do?

911 Operator: For now check their things and check around your neighborhood. If they don't turn up within twenty four hours then you may file a report. Whatever you do don't move any of their items that were last touched by them. It's a crime scene if they don't turn up.

Jade: Okay.

911 Operator: Have a goodnight ma'am. (hangs up)

Beck: (on the phone) Okay mom please hurry and get here. Call Merissa too. (hangs up)

Jade: I can't file a missing person's report until tomorrow.

Beck: What? Why?

Jade: Because they have to be missing for twenty four hours. (breaks down crying)

Beck: (hugging Jade) Don't worry babe my parents are on their way.

Jade: (wiping her tears) I'm gonna call Jenny. (dialing a number)

**With the kids: **

**The truck driver Chuck was driving fast causing the items in the back to swerve back and forth.**

**Still in the box**

Andre: (giggling) What's happening?

Robbie: (giggling) I don't know but this is fun!

Tori: (giggling) It's like a ride.

Cat: (giggling) Are we still home?

Andre: I don't think so.

Trina: (giggling) I peed on myself.

Tori: (stops giggling) Eww.

Robbie: I thought my leg felt wet.

**Back at the house:**

**Beck's parents, Merissa and her son, and Jenny were all there.**

Carolyn: (crying) How could this happen?

Jenny: I don't understand how they got out past the gate.

Merissa: (shocked, quiet)

Beck: That's what I'm trying to figure out.

Joe: In the meantime, Beck and I will go check around the neighborhood while you ladies stay here and check the kids' things.

Beck: Let's go. (rushes out)

Jade: (has her face in the palms of her hands)

John: (hugs Jade) Don't worry Aunt Jade. We'll find them.

Jade: (looks up) Thanks. (smiles)

Jenny: Let's go check the girls' room first.

**They went up to the girls' room.**

Jade: (looks at Snuggles) Trina never goes anywhere without this. (starts crying again)

Merissa: You're right.

Jenny: If she were to leave she most likely would have taken the blanket with her.

Carolyn: Do you think they were forced to leave?

Jade: (starts crying harder)

Jenny: (rubbing Jade's back)

Merissa: Come on Jade we need your help to count out their shoes so we can see if they took them when they left.

Jade: (calms down) Okay. (goes into the closet)

**With the kids:**

**Still in the box**

Cat: I'm sleepy.

Andre: Me too.

Trina: I want snuggles.

Robbie: We wouldn't be here if Tori didn't make us look for Mr. Longneck.

Tori: This is not my fault!

Trina: Yes it is!

Tori: Andre, do you think this is my fault?

Andre: You told us to get in this box.

Tori: (starts crying) I was trying to help Cat!

Cat: No fighting please! (hugs Tori)

**Back at the house: **

**A few hours later, it was now three in the morning.**

Beck: (walks downstairs) I finally got her to fall asleep.

Jenny: Good.

Joe: She needs it.

Beck: (eyes start watering)

Carolyn: Beck, it's okay to cry. We know you're scared.

Beck: (tears falling) I just don't know how this could have happened.

Carolyn: (hugging Beck)

Beck: I'm trying to stay strong for Jade, but it's hard.

Carolyn: I know Beck, I know.

Beck: They must be scared out of their minds, and I'm not there to comfort them.

**Back with the kids:**

**The truck driver stopped for gas, he was an hour away from leaving the state of California.**

Robber: (pulls out a gun) Give me the keys.

Chuck: I really can't do that.

Robber: I said give me the keys!

Chuck: (tosses the robber the keys)

Robber: (gets into the truck, speeds off)

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Hide and Seek Part 3

**Two updates in one day. Why do I spoil my readers?**

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Hide and Seek- The kids go on a mission to find Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck, sending them on an adventure they will never forget.**

Robber: (gets into the truck, speeds off)

Andre: (wakes up) What's going on?

Cat: (wakes up) This isn't a fun ride anymore.

Trina: I want mommy and daddy.

Robbie: I gotta go to the bathroom.

Tori: (quiet, looking down)

Andre: Tori are you sad?

Tori: It's all my fault that we won't see mommy and daddy again. (starts crying)

Trina: You forgot about snuggles!

Cat: Trina, no being mean.

Andre: When we get out of here we'll be home.

Robbie: Really?

Andre: (starts crying) I don't know! (his siblings cried along)

**The robber drove the truck to the state of Nevada it was five in the morning when he arrived at a liquor store to buy beer.**

**Back at the house:**

Merissa: I can't believe they're missing.

Joe: Where do you think they could have gone?

Jenny: They're five! That can't even cross the street.

Carolyn: I think they were kidnapped.

Joe: But, how this house is gated.

Merissa: Yeah, but why would they get out of bed and suddenly walk away?

Carolyn: I just hope that my grandbabies are okay.

Jenny: We can only pray.

Beck: (walks downstairs with Jade)

Carolyn: How'd you sleep?

Jade: Not too good. (her eyes were red)

Jenny: I'm glad you got at least three hours.

Beck: Want some coffee?

Jade: (shakes her head)

**With the kids:**

Robber: (driving drunk, speeding)

Trina: This is crazy! (trying to hold on)

Robbie: Is it still night or morning?

Andre: I think it's still night time because it's kinda dark without the flashlight.

Robber: Move! Get out of the way! (beeps the horn)

**Someone cut him off causing him to lose control of the wheel. The truck went flying across the highway.**

Robber: (tucked and rolled out the truck)

**The truck went flying into the woods rolling down the hill the causing the box with the kids to break open making them fall out.**

Andre: (falls out)

Tori: Aaah!

Trina: (looking around)

Robbie: Are we in a car?

Cat: (falls on Robbie)

Andre: When will this stop?

Trina: (dizzy) I think I'm gonna be sick!

**Back at the house:**

John: (walks downstairs, falls)

Merissa: Are you okay honey.

John: Yes. (gets up)

Jenny: Wait a minute.

John: Huh?

Jenny: Did you fall on that flashlight? (points)

John: Yes.

Beck: Jade, was that down here before we put the kids to bed?

Jade: No. I, I, don't remember seeing it.

Carolyn: What's going on?

Beck: The kids are afraid of the dark.

Jade: So they use their flashlights to see.

Beck: (walks over)

Jade: Don't pick it up!

Beck: (examines it) It's Cat's.

**Everyone runs over to it.**

Joe: Good eye Jenny.

Merissa: Maybe they were walking down here and happened to step outside.

**With the kids: **

**The truck crashed opened.**

Robbie: Wow, this place is so big. (looking around)

Cat: This doesn't look like home.

Trina: Thanks to Tori!

Tori: (looks down) I said sorry.

Robbie: I'm hungry.

Andre: Me too.

Cat: Where are we?

Trina: I think it's the park. (looking around)

Cat: This looks like where Dora and Diego live.

Tori: (Looking around) It does.

Robbie: Let's go home.

Andre: Yeah, let's go home. My PJ's are wet. (starts walking)

Trina: Which way do we go?

Andre: I don't know.

Tori: Let's just walk around until we see a way out.

Cat: Yay! Exploring!

Robbie: So many trees.

**The kids walked around the forest for a good hour before coming to a stop.**

Andre: I wish I had my shoes.

Trina: Me too my socks are dirty.

Tori: Come on guys we have to keep walking.

Trina: Why should we listen to you?

Robbie: It's your fault.

Andre: Guys no fighting.

Trina: Andre you know it's her fault.

Tori: No it's not my fault.

Andre: Kinda is.

Trina: It's Cat's fault too.

Cat: (covers her ears, looks down)

Tori: How is this my fault?

Robbie: You woke me up.

Andre: And made us help you look for Mr. Longneck.

Cat: (uncovers her ears) Guys.

Trina: You told us to get in the box.

Cat: Guys.

Robbie: How are we oppose to find home? We don't know where we are.

Cat: Guys!

All the kids except Cat: What!

Cat: Look! (points to the ground)

Tori: What are we looking at?

Cat: Remember the story daddy told us about the mean bear?

Andre: Yes.

Cat: Does that look like a bear paw to you?

Robbie: (freaks out) Yes!

Trina: (screams) A bears gonna eat us! (they all scream)

Tori: We have to get out of here.

Andre: How? It's trees everywhere?

Trina: Let's try. (they started walking again)

**A few minutes later:**

Robbie: Look someone's been here before us. (looking at the ground)

Andre: I think those are our feet prints.

Tori: You mean we're back to where we started?

Trina: Guys, I have good news and bad news.

Cat: What's the good news?

Trina: I found a neat rock! (holds it up)

Robbie: Bad news?

Trina: It's starting to get dark again.

Tori: (turns on her flashlight)

**Back at the house:**

Jade: My kids are out there somewhere starving.

Jenny: (hugging Jade)

Merissa: Don't worry, Beck and Joe went out to look again.

Carolyn: Want some breakfast? You have to eat something.

Jade: (shakes her head) I can't eat until I know my kids are okay.

Jenny: It's ten in the morning it's been thirteen hours.

Carolyn: In a few hours we can call the police.

Beck: (walks in with Joe)

Carolyn: No sign of them?

Joe: (shakes his head)

Beck: (hugging Jade)

**With the kids: **

**A few hours later, it started raining and thundering.**

Cat: No, I won't do it!

Andre: (pulling Cat)

Tori: Come on we have to find a way out.

Cat: I'm scared.

Robbie: We are too.

**The thunder crashes**

All the kids: (screams)

Andre: Come on I think we can make it out of here.

Cat: Really?

Robbie: If we don't get eaten by a bear.

Cat: (screams)

Tori: Where's Trina?

Andre: (stops walking)

Robbie: Oh, no Trina!

Cat: We lost our sister!

Tori: Trina!

Andre: Trina!

Cat: Poor Trina.

Tori: Even though she was mean I'm going to miss her.

Robbie: Speak to us Trina!

Trina: (walks up) Where are my socks?

All the kids except Trina: Trina! (runs and hugs her)

Robbie: We thought we lost you.

Trina: I was looking for my socks. My feet are dirty.

Cat: I'm hungry.

Tori: Me too.

Andre: I want mommy's yummy pancakes.

Robbie: I want daddy's yummy french toast.

Trina: Please stop talking about food. You're making my tummy talk.

**Growling.**

Robbie: Wow!

Cat: You really are hungry.

Trina: That wasn't my tummy.

Cat: Wasn't mine.

Andre: Not mine.

Tori: Not me.

**The growling gets louder.**

Robbie: Bear! (all the kids ran)

Trina: (running) What does a bear look like again?

Tori: (running) It looks like a giant dog!

**Back at the house:**

**Now, one in the afternoon.**

Jade: I can't take this anymore. (dials 911)

911 Operator: 911 What's your emergency.

Jade: My children have been missing for sixteen hours. I need the police now!

911 Operator: Okay, normally you'd have to wait twenty four hours, but what are the ages of your kids?

Jade: They're all five.

911 Operator: Address?

**Jade told the operator the address.**

911 Operator: The police are on their way please remain calm.

Jade: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! (hangs up)

Jenny: The police are coming?

Jade: (nods her head)

**Everyone cheered.**

**Five minutes later the police arrived with many detectives.**

Detective Mark: We need to know where you saw them last.

Beck: Their bedrooms.

**Jade and Beck lead them to the kids' bedrooms. The detectives started taking pictures.**

Police officer1: (walks in) Excuse me can I show you something?

Jade: (follows the officer along with Beck)

Police officer1: Our detective noticed huge tire tracks in your driveway. (shows with magnifying glass)

Beck: Uh, yeah I donated a few things to Purple Heart the guy was driving an 18 wheeler.

Police officer2: When was this?

Beck: Last night.

Police officer1: Before you noticed your children were missing?

Beck: Yes.

Police officer2: What time?

Beck: Around nine thirty ish.

Police officer1: What time did you noticed the children missing?

Jade: Sometime after nine forty.

Police2: Do you think your kids were kidnapped by the truck driver?

Jade: (heart starts racing)

Beck: No, I kept my eyes on him the entire time. I even watched him leave.

Police officer2: Was you door opened while you were out?

Beck: Yes.

Jade: Are you trying to say that our kids left with the truck driver?

Police officer2: From the clues we have, yes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Hide and Seek Part 4

**The kids are 5 years old in this story. **

**Hide and Seek- The kids go on a mission to find Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck, sending them on an adventure they will never forget.**

**With the kids:**

**They all stopped running.**

Andre: (breathing hard)

Trina: I feel so yucky.

Robbie: Me too.

Cat: (shivering)

Andre: Hey, look it's our feet prints again.

Robbie: Are we back in the same place?

Cat: We're never gonna leave here.

Trina: Gosh, this time we really are in trouble.

Tori: We're gonna die! We have no food and no mommy and daddy.

Andre: Tori,

Tori: How will we live?

Robbie: Tori,

Tori: I need a bath and a nap!

Cat: Tori,

Tori: Get me out of here!

Trina: (clapped her hands in Tori's face) Snap out of it!

Tori: Whoa, thanks!

Robbie: How are we going to get out of here guys?

Cat: (sits on a log) I'm sleepy.

Trina: (sits next to Cat) Me too.

Andre: Let's just stay here.

Tori: I'm glad it stopped raining.

Cat: Now, we're all wet.

Robbie: Food.

Andre: Stop talking about food.

Trina: Please stop.

Robbie: No, I mean look! Food! (points)

**There was a pile of fruit sitting by a tree. The kids ran over to it.**

Trina: Food!

Cat: Yay! Lunch time!

Tori: Where did this come from?

Andre: I don't know but I want it.

Robbie: (picks up a banana)

Trina: (notices eyes looking at them) Guys, I think it's other people here.

Tori: What are you talking about-

**Four raccoons came from behind a bush. The raccoons started moving towards them.**

Cat: Nice animals, nice animals. (slowly backing away)

**The four raccoons ran towards them.**

All the kids: (screams, runs starts running)

**Back at the house:**

Police officer2: I just got off the phone with purple heart.

Beck: What'd they say!

Police officer2: Their truck driver Chuck was car jacked at gun point!

**Everyone Gasped. **

Police officer2: Chuck said the robber took off towards the state of Nevada.

Jade: My babies!

Beck: (hugging Jade) Is there anything you can do?

Police officer2: Don't worry my partner is on the phone with the state of Nevada police now.

Police officer1: (runs over) We have to get you to Nevada. Quick!

Police officer2: They found the kids?

Police officer1: No, they said there was an accident on the highway involving an 18 wheeler. The truck flip off the road into the woods. They're investigating now.

Joe: We have to go find them!

Police officer 2: Okay quickly everyone into the police cars.

Police officer 1: We'll put you on a private plane to Nevada!

**Beck locked up the house and quickly got into the police car along with his family.**

**With the kids:**

All the kids: (still running)

Andre: Wait! (stops in front of a river)

Tori: Oh, no how do we cross this water.

Cat: Are we going swimming? (excited)

Trina: Look at that boat. (points)

**There was a raft sitting in the river close to the kids.**

Tori: I guess we're going for a ride. (gets into the raft)

Andre: (gets in) This is gonna be fun!

Cat: (gets in) Yay! Another ride!

Trina: (gets in) Come on Robbie.

Robbie: I don't think this is a good idea. Besides I didn't bring my swimming trunks. And mommy and daddy said to always wear life jackets, and-

**The raccoons came running up.**

Robbie: (runs into the raft) Go! Go! Go! (pushing the water)

**The raft floated gently down the river.**

Tori: Should we sing a song?

Cat: (starts singing) Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream.

Trina: (singing along)

Tori: (singing along)

Andre: (singing along)

Robbie: (shaking)

Trina: (stands up) I'm the queen of the sea.

Tori: Trina!

Andre: Sit down before you fall.

Trina: You're not the boss of me.

**The raft hit a rock.**

Trina: (falls on Cat)

Tori: Told you.

Trina: Shut up. Just shut up.

**Back with Jade and Beck:**

**On the plane**

Beck: I hope we find them.

Joe: Calm down Beck, I'm sure we'll find them.

**Back with the kids:**

Trina: This ride is boring now!

Andre: Yeah, what happened to the fun?

Cat: I'm so hungry.

Tori: Do you think mommy and daddy know we're gone?

Robbie: Maybe or maybe they're still sleep because-

All the kids: (screams)

**The raft went down a small water fall.**

Andre: Wow!

Robbie: (laughing)

Cat: Again! Again!

All the kids: (screams)

**The raft went down another small water fall.**

Trina: This is fun! (moves her hair out her face)

All the kids: (screams)

**The raft went down another water fall causing it to fly across the river.**

Tori: The ride is over?

Andre: Look! (points)

Robbie: I see the streets.

Tori: We made it!

Cat: Yay!

Trina: Now we can go home! (The kids ran towards the street)

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	32. Hide and Seek Part 5

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Hide and Seek- The kids go on a mission to find Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck, sending them on an adventure they will never forget.**

**With Jade and Beck:**

**Three hours later, they're plane landed in Nevada and they were now at the crime scene where the truck crashed.**

Police Officer3: As you can see the truck swerved and flew down that hill and into the woods. (pointing)

Police Officer4: We haven't been down there to investigate yet.

Joe: When will you investigate it?

Police Officer4: We can go now, if you'd like.

Jade: Yes!

**With the kids:**

**They were walking on the sidewalk.**

Andre: People won't stop looking at us.

Tori: I think it's because we're still in our PJ's.

Robbie: And we're wet.

Trina: (stops walking) Cat your idea is stupid.

Cat: What do you mean?

Trina: We passed this bike so many times.

Andre: We've been walking in a circle. Again!

Trina: Let's go over there. (points across the street)

Tori: (gasp) You know we can't cross the street!

Trina: Do you wanna find home or not?

Andre: I wanna find home but I don't wanna cross that big street.

Trina: (sees an old lady) I have an idea.

Robbie: What is it?

Trina: Excuse me miss old lady person?

Cat: No talking to strangers.

Trina: Shh!

Old Lady: Yes, little girl?

Trina: Can you help us cross the street?

Old Lady: Where are your parents?

Trina: Um, across the street?

Old Lady: Well, sure.

**Back the Jade and Beck:**

**Everyone were now in the woods standing by the crashed truck.**

Police Officer1: Look! (everyone rushed over)

Police Officer3: What is it?

Police Officer1: (looking with his magnifying glass) I see plenty of tiny footprints. (shows Jade and Beck)

Beck: The kids!

Police Officer2: Let's follow the footprints. (leading the way looking down)

Jade: I sure hope we find them.

**With the kids:**

**Walking around.**

Person 1: (pointing) Who's kids are those?

Person 2: Should we turn them in to the police?

Andre: I never saw these places before.

Tori: We must be far away from home.

Trina: I'm tired of walking.

**The kids stopped in front of a 24 hr Wal-Mart.**

Cat: Maybe mommy and daddy are in there. (points)

Robbie: Oh yeah, they do go shopping there sometimes.

Andre: Yay!

Tori: We're gonna find mommy and daddy!

Trina: Let's go! (the kids ran towards the Wal-Mart)

**With Jade and Beck:**

Police officer 3: (picks up two purple socks) Does this look familiar to you?

Beck: Yes! Those are Trina's!

Carolyn: Beck, are you sure? Just because they're purple-

Beck: They're Trina's! I gave them to her when she was dressing into her PJ's.

Police Officer 2: (puts the socks into a bag) We must be getting close.

Police Officer 1: Let's keep following their foot prints.

**With the kids: **

Andre: Do you see mommy and daddy? (looking around)

Tori: No.

Cat: Look toys! Let's go play! (runs towards the toys)

Tori: Cat!

Trina: (running towards the toys)

Tori: Come back! (Andre and Robbie ran too)

Cat: (bouncing a ball) Let's stay here.

Trina: (playing with dolls) Forget about home. This is much better.

Andre: Should we live here?

Robbie: Yes!

Tori: (walks up) Guys we have to find mommy and- is this the new Barbie car? (runs up to it)

**With Jade and Beck:**

Police officer 1: (stops) The foot prints stopped here in front of this river.

Jenny: You don't think they went in there do you?

Police Officer2: Can your kids swim?

Jade: No, they can't!

Police Officer1: Okay, you and you go into the water and search for bodies. (the officers did as instructed)

Police Officer 3: I'll contact the chief and tell him to alert the state of five missing children.

Jade: (tears falling)

Beck: (hugs Jade)

**With the kids: **

Robbie: (chasing Andre, shooting a water gun) I'm gonna get you!

Andre: (running, laughing)

Tori: (driving around in the Barbie car)

Trina: (playing with the dolls with Cat)

Intercom: ATTENTION, ATTENTION. We have just been alerted of five small missing children, who goes by the names of Andre Oliver, Tori Oliver, Trina Oliver, Caterina Oliver and Robbie Oliver. If you have any information contact the police immediately. Thank you for shopping with us.

Trina: Hey, how'd that voice know our names?

Andre: I don't know.

Tori: Where did the voice come from?

Robbie: Look! A batman car! (the kids went back to playing)

Security: (walks by) Ugh! Some people just don't need to be parents. (rolls his eyes)

Andre: (playing tag with Cat)

Security: Who leaves a group of small children in a store?

Trina: Tori! I want a turn in the car. (stomps over to Tori)

Security: Tori? (remembers the police report) I found them! I found them! (running towards the store phone)

**With Jade and Beck:**

Carolyn: This is taking too long.

John: Mommy, will I ever see my cousins again?

Merissa: (hugs John)

Walkie Talkie: This is Officer William stating we have located the children. (everyone ran over)

Police Officer1: This is Officer Sam, where are the children's location?

Jade: Where are my babies!

Walkie Talkie: They are in the Wal-Mart on the main road.

Police Officer1: Everyone back to the cars! (everyone ran)

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	33. Hide and Seek Part 6

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Hide and Seek- The kids go on a mission to find Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck, sending them on an adventure they will never forget.**

**With the Kids:**

Security: (walking) Kids!

All the kids: (looks up)

Security: I'm coming to get ya. (looking mean, walking towards them)

All the kids: (runs away)

Security: Wait! (running after them)

Tori: (running)

Security: (running after Tori)

Robbie: (runs by)

Security: (starts going after Robbie)

Trina: (running, screaming)

Security: (turns around goes after Trina)

Andre: (runs past)

Security: Wait! (goes after Andre)

Cat: (runs by, screaming)

Security: (stops running) I can't breathe.

**The kids all met up in the clothing department. They were hiding in the clothing racks.**

Andre: Why was he chasing us?

Cat: He looks big and scary.

Tori: Let's get out of here.

Trina: Where will we go?

Robbie: Let's just stay here he can't find us.

**The police men came running into Wal-mart along with Jade and Beck with everyone else.**

Trina: I think he's gone. (peeks out)

Security: (sees Trina) Hey!

All the kids: (screams, runs)

Police Officer1: Do you hear that?

All the kids: (running)

Security: (running after them) I'm just trying to save you.

**The police officers ran towards the noise.**

Police officer2: Freeze!

All the kids: (stops running)

Security: Whoa! (runs into the kids knocking them down)

**Jade and Beck came running in with everyone else.**

Jade: My babies! (runs towards the kids)

All the kids: Mommy! (gets up)

Jade: (runs to her kids, hugs them)

Beck: (runs over) Thank God you're okay! (hugging the kids with Jade)

Carolyn: Oh, thank goodness we found them. (hugs Joe)

Merissa: See, John your cousins are okay.

Jenny: (crying tears of joy)

Police officer2: We have to take them to the hospital to make sure they weren't harmed.

Beck: (still hugging the kids with Jade) Okay.

Robbie: I'm hungry.

Trina: Me too.

Jade: Don't worry daddy and I are going to get you some food.

Cat: Yay! Real food! (the adults laughed)

**Two days later Jade and Beck were back home with their kids. Jade and Beck punished the kids by making them practice their hand writing since they were starting kindergarten in the fall. Jade made the kids write their names, and also write "I will never disobey mommy and daddy again" over and over until they were told to stop. Beck was out doing interviews for his movie.**

Tori: Mommy I'm done. (holds up her paper)

Jade: (checks it front and back) Start over.

Tori: (sighs, grabs another sheet of paper)

Trina: (stops writing) My hand hurts.

Jade: That's great, that means you're learning your lesson. Keep writing.

Andre: I want to go play outside.

Robbie: And I want to play with my toys.

Jade: Oh, you won't be playing with toys or outside for a while. (sips her coffee)

**Jade's phone started ringing.**

Jade: Keep writing. (walks out)

Cat: I don't like this.

Trina: I wish we were still in the woods.

Andre: Yeah, I miss it.

Tori: Remember the boat ride?

All the kids: (sighs) Yeah.

Cat: At least I got Mr. Longneck back.

Robbie: I hate Mr. Longneck.

Andre: This is all his fault.

Tori: It's not my fault anymore? (smiles)

Trina: Still is.

**Later that day, an hour after Jade and Beck put the kids to bed.**

Beck: (opens the door)

Paige: (walks in) What's with all the safety gates?

Beck: Jade put them up. She's paranoid about the kids getting out again.

Paige: Who can blame her? Where is she?

Beck: Sleep. She needs her rest.

Paige: Okay, well I just stopped by to give her these papers for the next play.

Beck: (takes the papers) I'll make sure she gets them.

Paige: Thanks. (leaves)

**Happy ending to Hide and Seek, the kids' big adventure. Please review and tell me what you thought about "Hide and Seek" I worked very hard on it. Next update may be tomorrow.**


	34. Kitten Sitters

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Kitten Sitters: Jenny leaves her pet kitten for Jade and Beck to kitten sit because she's going out of town, the kids try to take care of it. Poor kitten.**

**Friday afternoon.**

Beck: (opens the door) Hey Jenny, come in.

Jenny: (walks in, carrying a small cage) Hi Beck, thanks again for watching Annie for me.

Beck: No problem, she shouldn't be any trouble.

Jenny: Where's Jade?

Beck: She's in the kitchen.

**In the kitchen:**

**Jade was trying to cook dinner which was hard because Cat wanted to be held.**

Jenny: (walks in) Hey Jade.

Jade: Hey Jenny.

Jenny: Thanks again for watching Annie. Hi Cat. (holds her arms out)

Cat: No. (grips tighter on Jade)

Jenny: You hurt my feelings. Where are my other nieces and nephews?

Jade: They're still taking a nap.

Jenny: Aw, I wanted to show them Annie.

Cat: I want to see.

Jenny: You didn't want to give me a hug. (fake pouts)

Cat: (reaches her arms out)

Jenny: (takes Cat from Jade) Want to see my new pet kitten?

Cat: Yes! (Jenny set Cat down)

Jenny: (opens the small cage)

**A small kitten slowly walked out.**

Cat: She's so small. (smiles)

Jenny: That's because she's a baby, like you. Do you think you and your brothers and sisters can take care of her?

Cat: Yes. (rubbing the kitten)

**Jenny explained to Jade and Beck how to take care of her kitten. She left all the kittens needs in the basement. An hour later the kids were all playing with the kitten in the play room.**

Cat: And then Aunt Jenny said that kittens need lots of attention.

Tori: I can do that. (picks up the kitten)

**The kitten jumped down.**

Trina: That's not how you oppose to hold a baby.

Robbie: What's wrong with her?

Trina: I think she's hungry. (picks up the kitten) Come on Annie time for a bottle.

Andre: Where are you going to get a bottle?

Trina: Cat, go fill up the baby doll's bottle.

Cat: Okay! (takes the toy bottle to fill it up)

**2 minutes later.**

Cat: (walks in) I put water in it.

Trina: (sitting in the rocking chair)

Cat: (hands Trina the bottle)

Trina: Time for the baby's milk.

Tori: It's water.

Trina: I'm pretending its milk!

Robbie: Feed it to her.

Trina: (puts the bottle in the kitten's mouth) See told you she was hungry.

Andre: I think it's time to burp her.

Trina: (tries to burp the kitten)

Annie*kitten*: (jumps from Trina's arms and runs out the room)

Tori: I think she needs a nap.

Andre: Let's go find her. (the kids walked out the room)

**The kitten ran into the kitchen and hid on the side of the island. The kids ran in.**

Andre: Mommy, where is Annie?

Jade: (stirring food) She's right over there sweetie. (points)

Robbie: (grabbed the kitten) Come on Annie. (the kids walked back to the playroom)

Tori: I was thinking.

Andre: Thinking about what?

Tori: She should wear clothes. (goes over to the dress up box)

Cat: Yes!

Trina: What's she gonna wear?

Tori: This. (holds up dress)

Robbie: I'll hold her while you put it on. (picks up the kitten)

Tori: (puts the dress on the kitten)

Robbie: (set her down)

Cat: She looks so pretty. (giggles)

Andre: Put the shoes on her.

Tori: (grabbed a pair of shoes)

**When Tori tried to put the shoes on the kitten, Annie screeched and ran out the room as fast as she could.**

Robbie: Annie! You still have to take your nap.

Andre: Let's go get her. (the kids ran out the room)

Trina: Annie, where are you?

Annie*kitten*: (hiding under the couch, shaking)

Tori: We have to get you dressed for your nap.

Cat: Where did she go?

Andre: I don't know.

Beck: (walks in) Time to eat.

Robbie: We can't eat now.

Beck: (picks up Robbie) Oh, yes you can. You have to wash your hands, because you were playing the kitten.

**When Beck walked out with the kids the kitten came out from hiding.**

**After Dinner:**

Andre: Okay, what do we do now?

Tori: Let's brush her hair.

Trina: (grabs her toy brush)

Cat: Can I do it?

Trina: (passes the brush to Cat)

Cat: (roughly brushing the kitten)

Annie*kitten*: (fighting to get away)

Robbie: Oh, no you don't. (holds the kitten still)

**A couple hours later, close to the kids bath time. Jade was running the bath water.**

Andre: It's almost bath time.

Robbie: I'm not taking a bath.

Tori: (shakes her head) Me neither.

Andre: We have to give Annie a bath.

Cat: Oh. (picks up the kitten)

Trina: Let's go.

**The kids walked into the boys' bathroom just when Jade turned off the water.**

Jade: (feels the water) It's a little hot, so you have to wait for it to cool off. (turns to the sink)

Andre: (takes the kitten from Cat)

Robbie: Time for your bath. You can even play with our bath toys.

Andre: (set the kitten in the tub)

Jade: (turns around) Andre NO!

**The kitten screeched and jumped out the tub and ran out.**

Trina: Wait!

Robbie: We have to wash your hair! (the kids ran after the kitten)

Jade: (sighs, shakes her head) So they hate baths but would rather bathe a kitten.

**After the kids' baths:**

**A few minutes before story time, before bed.**

Cat: Story time!

Trina: All ready?

Robbie: But, I don't want to go to bed yet. (frowns)

Cat: Story time for Annie. (sits in the rocking chair)

Andre: Oh, okay. (hands Annie to Cat)

Tori: Cat, we can't read.

Trina: I'll make up a story.

Robbie: Oh, great. (rolls his eyes)

Trina: Once upon a time there was a princess.

Andre: Prince.

Trina: Who's telling the story?

Andre: Sorry!

Trina: Anyways, there was a princess named Trina.

Tori: Why does her name have to be Trina?

Trina: Because I said so!

Cat: (rubbing Annie roughly)

**The kitten jumped from Cat's arms and ran out the playroom.**

Andre: Not again.

Cat: Come back Annie. (the kids ran after her)

Trina: I was just getting to the good part. (the kids ran into Beck)

Beck: Time for a story.

Tori: I don't want to go to bed.

Robbie: We want to play with Annie.

Beck: You can play with Annie tomorrow. Right now it's story time so that you can get some sleep. (walking upstairs)

Trina: Tomorrow we can take her swimming in the pool. (walking upstairs with her siblings)

Robbie: And we can feed her again.

Cat: Yay! I can't wait to wake up tomorrow.

Andre: We get to play with her all day.

Tori: Yay!

Annie*kitten*: (hiding under the couch, shaking)

**Over 200 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who reviews my story, I really do appreciate the reviews. I try to reply to most of you using pm, telling you how much I appreciate your reviews. As for my guest, even though I can't reply to you, I still enjoy your reviews.**

**Shout out to my guest reviews:**

**badelovestroy, nowandthen, , redvelvet, Mimi and nina, RibbonsMakeBows, BadeL9c, Kate, and to my other guest who don't leave names. Lol.**

**SPECIAL shout out to osnapitzmer, I've tried replying to you but, you don't accept pm.**


	35. Boring Day

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Boring Day: The kids spend a rainy day inside.**

**A rainy Saturday afternoon, Jade and Beck were watching TV while the kids were playing in their playroom. Trina was pretending to be Jade at work. **

Trina: (typing on her toy laptop) I need coffee.

Robbie: I'll get it.

Trina: Cat, go with him.

Cat: Okay. (leaves with Robbie)

Andre: Trina, what do you think of this play? (holds up a paper with scribbles on it)

Trina: I love it!

Andre: I knew you would. (continues scribbling)

Trina: Tori, what's taking you so long?

Tori: (at the play kitchen) Your food is almost ready.

Trina: (picks up play phone) Jade Oliver speaking. What do you mean you can't come to work? You're fired! (throws the phone)

Robbie: (walks in with Cat)

Cat: Here's your coffee. (hands the small mug to Trina)

Trina: (drinks it, spits it out) YUCK! This coffee taste like mud.

Cat: It is mud.

Robbie: We can't make coffee.

Trina: Oh, well never mind it's yummy. (pretends to take another sip)

Tori: (sighs) Trina I don't want to play this anymore.

Trina: Why not?

Tori: Because it's boring and you're being bossy.

Trina: You said you wanted to play.

Cat: We want to play outside.

Trina: Is it my fault that it's raining? (points to the window)

Andre: Hey, how did you guys go outside in the rain to get mud?

Cat: We walked out when daddy did.

Robbie: He didn't see us.

Tori: Let's play hide and seek!

Cat: Yes! (giggles)

Robbie: I'll be it. You guys hide.

Trina: (thinks) No, how about you hide and we find you. (smiles)

Andre: That's a great idea.

Robbie: Um, okay. No peeking.

**The kids except Robbie closed their eyes and started counting.**

Robbie: (runs out the room) Where can I hide? (walks upstairs)

All the kids: (counting) 9, 10, 11,

Robbie: (runs into Jade and Becks room) They'll never find me in here. (goes under the bed)

All the kids: Ready or not here we come. (opens their eyes)

Tori: (looking around) Well he's not in here.

Andre: (searching) Nope.

Trina: (gasp) I have an idea. Follow me! (runs out, her siblings followed)

**The kids ran into the kitchen.**

Andre: (looking around) I don't see him.

Cat: I don't see him either.

Trina: (trying to open the pantry) A little help here.

Tori: Great idea, he could be in there. (the kids opened the pantry)

Andre: He's not in here.

Trina: (looking up) Oh, no. Mommy and daddy put the cookies at the top again.

Tori: Cookies?

Cat: I thought we were looking for Robbie.

Trina: I want cookies first. (on her tippy toes)

Andre: Trina we have to find Robbie.

Trina: Can I get some help?

Tori: What do you want us to do?

Trina: Get down so I can climb to the top.

**Tori, Andre and Cat sighed and stacked on each other.**

Trina: Thanks. (climbs on them)

Andre: How are you going to get the cookies?

Tori: They're still too high.

Trina: (struggling) I'll climb on the shelves.

Cat: Hurry. You're hurting me.

Trina: (climbs onto a shelf) Okay someone see if mommy or daddy is coming.

Cat: I'll do it! (looking out the pantry)

Andre: Trina, while you're up there can you throw down some candy?

Trina: You're pushing it. (climbing the shelves)

**With Robbie: **

Robbie: (still under the bed) What's taking them so long?

**With the other kids:**

**Ten minutes later.**

Trina: (trying to climb) Almost there.

Tori: Please don't fall.

Andre: Go for the candy!

Trina: (climbs to the top) I made it!

Andre &Tori: Yay! (high fives each other)

Trina: (gets a pack of cookies) Hello cookies. I've been thinking about you all day. (hugs the package)

Cat: (turns around) Someone's coming!

Andre: Oh. No.

Tori: Trina how are you going to get down.

Trina: (looks down) I don't know.

Cat: Hurry.

Trina: I'm scared.

Robbie: (walks into the pantry) How come you guys didn't find me?

All the kids excepts Robbie: (screams)

Robbie: What?

Tori: You scared us.

Trina: Robbie, you can't just walk up like that.

Robbie: How come you guys didn't find me?

Cat: We had to make a stop first.

Robbie: For snacks? You guys are mean.

Trina: (throws candy and cookies down) We were coming to get you. (starts climbing down the shelves)

Andre: (looking at the candy) You forgot the skittles.

Trina: (still climbing down) You're pushing it!

Cat: Yay! My favorite. (picks up a lollypop)

Trina: No candy until you help me down. (climbing down)

Tori: (stops eating candy) Oh, yeah.

Trina: (slips) Whoa! (falls onto Robbie)

Robbie: (falls down) Ow!

Trina: Thanks for catching me. (gets up)

Robbie: (angry) I'm never playing hide and seek with you guys again. (gets up)

Andre: Okay. (eating candy)

Trina: (eating cookies)

Cat: Aw, come on Robbie.

Tori: Have a starburst. (hands it to Robbie)

Robbie: I'm still mad. (eats the candy)

Trina: Let's get out of here before mommy and daddy come.

**I'm Back! Already writing the next chapter.**


	36. Who Did It

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Who did it: After nap time Trina wakes up to a surprise, she tends to investigate the situation. Includes flashbacks from during nap time. **

**It was a Monday afternoon, and the kids were spending the day at Beck's parents' house while he and Jade were spending time alone.**

Carolyn: Okay is everyone comfy?

All the kids: Yes.

Carolyn: It's kind of stuffy in here. (opens a window along with the screen) That's better.

Tori: Thanks, Nana.

Carolyn: Your welcome sweetie. Have a nice nap. (walks out)

**Two hours later:**

Trina: (wakes up) Something smells yummy. Let's go see snuggles. (looking around, screams)

**Trina's scream woke up her siblings from their naps.**

Tori: Why are you screaming? (yawns)

Trina: (looking around) Someone took snuggles.

Andre: No one took snuggles.

Trina: I was sleeping with snuggles and now I can't find it.

Robbie: (smelling the air) Is Nana baking a pie?

Cat: I think so.

**The kids got out of the beds and heading towards the door.**

Trina: (runs to the door) You guys aren't going anywhere.

Andre: But we want pie.

Trina: (closes the door) No pie until I find who took snuggles.

Tori: Come on Trina-

Trina: Who took snuggles!

Cat: I'm sorry. (looks down)

Robbie: You took snuggles?

Cat: Well I sort of-

Trina: Sort of what?

Cat: Okay, well I woke up and

_Flashback:_

_Cat: (wakes up) I'm thirsty. (gets up, leaves the room)_

_Carolyn: (sees Cat) Sweetie what are you doing out of bed?_

_Cat: Can I have some milk please?_

_Carolyn: Sure sweetie. (pours some milk) _

_Cat: (takes the cup) Thanks. (sips)_

_Carolyn: You can take it back to bed with you._

_Cat: Thanks Nana. (walks back to the room)_

_**In the room:**_

_Cat: (drinking her milk) This is some yummy milk. (tries to climb on the bed) Oppsies I spilled my milk on snuggles._

_Robbie: (snoring softly)_

_Cat: (takes snuggles, puts the blanket next to Robbie) Trina will think Robbie did it._

_End of flashback:_

Cat: After that I went to sleep.

Robbie: You're the one who put snuggles by me.

Trina: You took snuggles?

Robbie: No I just-

Trina: You what?

Robbie: (sighs) Okay, I

_Flashback: _

_Robbie: (wakes up) What's that smell? (looks down, picks up the blanket) You need a bath._

_**Robbie took snuggles and walked out to the bath room.**_

_Robbie: (turns on the sink) Just a little bath. (washing the blanket with soap and water)_

_**When Robbie finished he walked back to the guest room.**_

_Robbie: (sniffs the blanket) That's better. (places the blanket on the girls' bed) Here you go Trina._

_End of Flashback:_

Robbie: I put it on your bed and went back to sleep.

Trina: Well it's not there.

Tori: I guess it's my turn to tell a story.

Andre: You took snuggles?

Tori: No. Well I just-

_Flashback:_

_Tori: (wakes up) Something is wet. (feels around the bed) Snuggles? Why are you wet? (looks at the window)_

_**Tori got out of bed.**_

_Tori: I know how to dry you off. (goes over to the window) Some air. (places the blanket in the window)_

_End of flashback._

Tori: Snuggles should be in the window.

Trina: (goes over to the window) It's closed.

Cat: I thought Nana opened it.

Robbie: She did.

Tori: Who closed it?

Andre: (coughs) Well that pie is smelling yummy.

Trina: Hey, Andre you didn't tell a story.

Tori: Do you know how the window closed?

Andre: Okay, so I woke up-

_Flashback:_

_Andre: (reading a book) Oh, how I enjoy reading lovely books. (sips some milk)_

_Flashback interrupted:_

Robbie: Hey!

Cat: You can't read.

Trina: Tell your story for real.

Andre: Okay, okay calm down.

_Flashback: _

_Andre: (wakes up) Robbie needs to move his leg. (pushes Robbie over)_

_Robbie: (sleeping)_

_Andre: (Shivering) It's cold. (goes over to the window) Why is it cold outside? (pulls the window down) That's better._

_End of flashback:_

Andre: But, I didn't see snuggles.

Tori: Help me open this window guys.

**The kids all lifted up the window.**

Cat: (looking around) I don't see it.

Robbie: Wait, look.

Andre: Is it snuggles?

Trina: Yes! It is!

Tori: (reached out the window, grabbed the blanket) I got it! (smiles)

Trina: Snuggles! (takes it from Tori)

Robbie: Maybe the wind blew it out.

Carolyn: (opens the door) Did you guys have a nice nap?

All the kids: Yes. (smiles)

Carolyn: Well come have some apple pie, your mommy and daddy will be here soon.

Al the kids: Pie! (runs out the room)

Carolyn: (closes the window)


	37. Long Night

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Long night: Beck gets tired out while getting the kids ready for bed.**

**Tuesday, evening Jade was working late and Beck was home with the kids giving them their baths.**

Beck: (running after Tori) Get back here!

Tori: (looks back) Nooo!

Beck: (running) Tori!

Tori: (stops in front of a gate) No.

Beck: (runs up) Got ya. (takes Tori to the tub) Don't move. (walks out)

Robbie: (running around) Super Robbie!

Beck: (sighs) One, down four to go.

Trina: (running, stops) Who put this gate here?

Beck: (runs up) Me. (picks up Trina)

Trina: (trying to break from Beck's grip) No bath!

Beck: (sat Trina in the tub) Don't get out.

Robbie: I'm super Robbie! (jumping around)

Beck: (sneaks up) Time for super Robbie's bath. (picks up Robbie)

Robbie: No! No! (kicking) I don't want a bath!

Beck: (sat Robbie in the tub) Don't move. (walks out)

Robbie: (splashes the water) Daddy you're mean!

Andre: (playing with cars)

Beck: Andre time for a bath.

Andre: (looks up) Nooo! (runs away)

Beck: (running after Andre) Why do we have to have such a big house? (sighs)

Andre: (stops in front of a gate)

Beck: (runs up) Come on buddy, bath time. (picks up Andre)

Andre: No. It's play time.

Beck: (sat Andre in the tub) Please don't get out.

Cat: (hiding behind a plant)

Beck: (sees Cat) Thought you could hide. (picks up Cat)

Cat: (screams) Nooo!

Beck: Ouch, you got a good pair of lungs. (sat Cat in the tub)

**A few minutes later:**

**In the girls' bathroom.**

Trina: Hey Cat.

Cat: (looks over) Yeah?

Trina: (squirts water in Cat's face with a toy)

Cat: Hey! Stop!

Trina: (laughing) No. (squirts Cat again)

Cat: Stop! I don't like water in my face. (upset)

Tori: Stop Trina.

Trina: (laughing) No, this is fun. (squirts Tori)

**In the boys bathroom:**

Beck: Please hold still. (trying to rinse Andre off)

Andre: Look Robbie. (throws the small ball into a hoop)

Robbie: Let me try! (throws the ball)

Beck: You guys like your new bath toy?

Robbie: Yes!

Andre: It's fun. (throws the ball into the hoop)

Beck: You guys are great at throwing the ball in the hoop.

Andre: Daddy, when I get bigger can I play basketball?

Beck: (smiles) Of course.

Robbie: Me too daddy?

Beck: Sure.

**A few minutes later in the girls' bathroom:**

Beck: Cat, if you'd just sit still. (trying to wash Cat's hair)

Cat: (moving around) I'm trying to play.

Beck: (rinsing Cat's hair) Almost done.

Cat: (screams, starts crying)

Beck: (stops) What's wrong?

Cat: You got it in my eyes. (crying)

Beck: Sweet heart I'm so sorry.

Trina: Here. (squirts Cat's face)

Cat: (cry's harder) Oww!

Beck: Trina, put the toy down.

Trina: Sorry daddy.

**After the kids baths.**

Beck: Here put these on. (puts PJ's on Trina's bed)

Trina: No.

Beck: (sighs) Trina, daddy is tired. So either you put the pajamas on or you can go to bed without a story.

Trina: (stomps over to her bed) I don't like wearing the same thing as my sisters. (starts putting on her PJ's)

Tori: Daddy, where is mommy? (dressing into her PJs)

Beck: She's at work.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because she's directing her play.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because it's her job.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because she loves it.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (chuckles) I don't know why.

**Story time in the boys' room.**

Andre: (jumping on his bed)

Robbie: (jumping with Andre) We're super heroes!

Beck: (sitting on the floor) Shh! Shh! Come sit.

All the kids: (sits in front of Beck)

Cat: Daddy, can you read this first? (hands Beck a book)

Andre: No, read my book first. (holds up his book)

Cat: My book!

Andre: No my book!

Beck: (tired) Okay, let's read Trina's book first. (mumbles) It's the shortest.

Trina: (sticks her tongue out) Here you go daddy. (hands Beck her book)

Beck: (starts reading)

**After story time.**

Beck: (tucking Andre in) Good night buddy. (kisses Andre)

Andre: Goodnight daddy.

Beck: (walks over to Robbie's bed) Goodnight super Robbie. (kisses Robbie)

Robbie: Daddy?

Beck: Yes, buddy. (yawns)

Robbie: When is mommy coming home?

Beck: She's working right now, but she'll be here soon.

Robbie: Okay. (closes his eyes)

Beck: (walks to the girls room)

Trina: (playing with her toys) Hi daddy!

Beck: Time for bed.

Cat: Another story.

Beck: No more stories. (helping Trina climb in her bed)

Trina: (gets under her covers) Where's snuggles?

Beck: (gives Trina the blanket) Goodnight princess. (kisses Trina)

Tori: (trying to climb in bed) Daddy, can you help me?

Beck: (helps Tori) Goodnight my other princess. (kisses Tori)

Tori: Goodnight daddy.

Beck: (places Cat on her bed)

Cat: No more stories?

Beck: Not tonight. (yawns)

Cat: Daddy are you sleepy?

Beck: Yes I am.

Cat: You should go to bed.

Beck: (chuckles) Night princess. (kisses Cat)

Cat: Goodnight. (hugging her giraffe)

Beck: (walks out)

**Beck went to him and Jade's room and showered. After his shower he was laying down in bed watching TV within minutes he was asleep. An hour later Jade arrived home.**

Jade: (walks in her and Beck's room) Beck, I'm home.

Beck: (snoring)

Jade: (giggles) Well at least I get time to myself. (goes to their bathroom)

**Jade ran herself a nice hot bath with scented bubbles.**

Jade: (gets into the tub) This is lovely. (lays her head back)

**Next few updates are about a family vacation.**


	38. Family Vacation 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Family Vacation: Jade. Beck and the kids go on a road trip to Cedar Point along with Beck's family.**

**Wednesday evening Jade and Beck were still packing for the road trip, before leaving in couple of hours.**

Jade: (folding clothes) How long did you say it takes to get to Ohio?

Beck: (helping Jade) One day, and eleven hours.

Jade: Ugh! Beck, why can't we just take a plane?

Beck: Because this is the perfect opportunity to be building memories with the kids. They're at that age where they will remember this vacation.

Robbie: (runs in) Trina, called me a mean name!

Trina: (runs in) No I didn't. He's lying!

Robbie: (walking out) No I'm not.

Trina: (walking out) Yes, you are!

Jade: A day and eleven hours filled with whining, crying, arguing, and complaining.

Beck: Come on Jade, we're building memories.

Jade: Well since we're building memories you can give the kids their baths by yourself before we leave.

Beck: Jade, you know it's a lot of hard work just for one person.

Jade: We're building memories remember? (smirks, walks out)

Beck: Jade! (running after her)

**A couple hours later:**

**An hour after Jade and Beck put the kids to bed. They were packing their truck and waiting for Beck's family to arrive to leave for the trip.**

Beck: Did you remember to pack snacks?

Jade: (sighs) Yes, father.

Beck: (chuckles) Just checking.

**Two cars pulled into the gates of their home.**

Beck: Looks like it's time to go.

Joe: (rolls down the window) You two ready?

Beck: Yeah! (opens his door)

Jade: Uh, Beck don't you think we're forgetting something?

Beck: I thought we packed everything.

Jade: Look in the back and tell me what's missing.

Beck: (looks back) The kids! (runs towards the house)

Jade: (follows Beck)

**Jade and Beck placed and buckled their sleeping children in their booster seats, locked up their home and were now ready to leave.**

Jade: I'm driving.

Beck: No, I don't want you falling asleep. I'll drive.

Jade: I won't fall asleep, I had three cups of coffee. (takes a sip) Four.

Beck: Jade.

Jade: You know I enjoy driving at night.

Beck: Fine. You can drive a few hours then I'll drive.

Jade: (smiles) Sounds okay to me. (gets into the truck)

Beck: (gets in the passenger seat) Ready for some fun memories?

Jade: Yeah, yeah let's just go. (drives off)

**News: Guys, I have relatives coming in from out of town. So I'm not sure when I'll post the next update. Sorry. I'll try to write tonight and post tomorrow.**


	39. Family Vacation 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Family Vacation: Jade, Beck, and the kids go on a road trip to Cedar Point along with Beck's family.**

**Four hours into the road trip, everyone stopped for gas. It was one in the morning.**

Beck: (pumping the gas) Are you ready to let me drive now.

Jade: (nods her head) I'm getting tired.

Carolyn: Hey, guys. (walking by)

Beck: Mom where are you going?

Carolyn: Bathroom break. (walks into the gas station)

Beck: (finishes pumping the gas) That's a great idea. Let's take the kids to the bathroom.

Jade: You're right let's wake them.

**Jade and Beck woke the kids and took them to the bathrooms Merissa was helping Jade with the girls.**

**In the restroom:**

Trina: Eww, this place is yucky.

Jade: (sighs) I know Trina, but, you have to pee because the next stop isn't for a few hours.

Trina: Okay. (about to sit on the toilet)

Jade: (pulls Trina) No! Don't sit on this toilet. (holds Trina over the toilet)

Trina: (giggles) I can't pee like this.

Jade: Just try.

Cat: (washing her hands) Aunt Merissa, where are we?

Merissa: We are in Nevada. Ready to wash your hands Tori? (sets Cat down)

Tori: (half sleep) Okay. (goes over to Merissa)

**Jade and Trina walked out the stall. **

Jade: (lifts Trina up to wash her hands) This place is disgusting.

Merissa: Yes, it is. Hopefully the next stop will be cleaner.

**After everyone's bathroom breaks. **

Jade: (strapping the kids in) I've never been this exhausted before. (yawns)

Beck: (strapping the kids in) You're the one who wanted to drive.

Jade: And I enjoyed it. (closes the door, gets in the passenger seat)

Beck: (chuckles, gets into the truck) Okay, babe.

Joe: (pulls on the side of the truck) Who's leading the way?

Beck: I'll do it. I got the GPS on.

Joe: Okay.

Beck: (pulls off)

Jade: (nodding off)

Beck: (driving) Babe you don't have to stay awake. Get some sleep.

Jade: No, I want to stay up and keep you company.

Beck: You really need some sleep. The next stop isn't for five hours.

Jade: Okay. (gets comfortable)

**Five hours later: The family all reached a gas station next to a McDonalds.**

Beck: (parks the car) Babe we're here. (lightly shaking Jade)

Jade: (wakes up) That was fast. (looking around)

Beck: Looks there's a McDonalds' for breakfast.

Jade: This early?

Beck: Might as well, the next stop isn't for a few hours.

Jade: (looks back) Let's wake the kids.

**Jade and Beck packed over night bags to change clothes and freshen up at the bathrooms for them and the kids.**

**In the restroom:**

**Beck finished dressing Andre and was now dressing Robbie.**

John: (standing next to Andre) Are you excited?

Andre: Excited for what?

John: We're going to Cedar point. (smiling)

Andre: (confused) What's that?

John: Only the greatest place ever.

Andre: How?

John: It has a lot of fun rides and games.

Andre: Like Chuck E. Cheese?

John: Better.

Andre: Wow. (amazed)

**After the restroom break and breakfast everyone was getting ready to leave, the kids were wide awake.**

Jade: (takes the keys from Beck) I'm driving.

Beck: I can drive babe.

Jade: No, you've been up all night. I don't need you falling asleep on the wheel.

Beck: Okay, okay you win. (gets in the passenger seat)

Jade: (gets in the truck) Night babe. (kisses Beck)

Beck: You're sure you can drive?

Jade: Yes, besides your dad is leading the way. Now get some sleep.

Beck: (chuckles) Okay.

**Jade put in a movie for the kids and they were coloring in their coloring books. The family were now back on the road.**

Andre: Guess where we're going?

Trina: On a long boring trip.

Cat: To see Santa Clause?

Andre: We're going to See the Point. (smiles)

Cat: What's See the Point?

Trina: It sounds stupid.

Andre: (shakes his head) It's the most fun place ever.

Trina: How do you know?

Andre: John told me.

Cat: What's in See the Point?

Andre: Big rides and games.

Trina: (coloring) Do you think I should color the doggy orange?

Andre: (giggles) A orange doggy?

Cat: That's just silly. Color it blue.

Robbie: (stops coloring) What are they talking about? (looking at Tori)

Tori: Something about a point with a doggy. (confused)

Robbie: Weird. (continues coloring)

**Seating Arrangements: Jade (driver's seat) Beck (passenger's seat)**

**Tori, Robbie: (middle row, both by a window)**

**Cat, Andre, Trina: (back row, Andre in the middle)**

**Please Review. Relatives are in town, so I won't be updating until after Monday. I'll try to update before over the weekend. But, I'm not making any promises. **


	40. Major News

MAJOR NEWS READ TILL THE END!

News: So sad my favorite show Victorious is Cancelled. When I watched the first episode back in 9th grade (going to 12th this year) I instantly became obsessed with the show. Now, I'm sad it's cancelled and I'm sure many of you are too.

Because of the show's cancellation I came up with an idea to cheer my fans up. Half of you like the kids being five and the other half wants the kids older. After Monday, I'm starting another story, "Bade Lives Years Later the Sequel" it's a continuation from the sneak peak of the kids being 15. DON'T GET TOO EXCITED; I will only be posting for the story, once or twice a month. Right now, Bade Lives Years Later is my main priority. So now all my fans can be happy.


	41. Family Vacation 3

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Family Vacation: Jade, Beck and the kids go on a road trip to Cedar Point along with Beck's family.**

**Four more hours into the trip 9 in the morning.**

Beck: I can't wait to get to our hotel room.

Jade: (driving) You're still tired?

Beck: No, I can't wait to be with you. (winks)

Jade: (whispering) Beck, we are not having sex in the hotel room with our kids there.

Beck: Merissa already asked me if she can watch them for a while.

Jade: You're just a horny man aren't you? (smiles)

Beck: Oh, come on you know you-

Cat: I gotta go to the bathroom!

Beck: How far to the next stop?

Jade: Two miles.

Cat: I gotta pee! (whines)

Beck: Okay, sweetie just hold it, we'll get you to a restroom.

Cat: Hurry!

**Everyone pulled into a gas station. Beck unstrapped the kids and helped the out.  
**

Beck: (pumping the gas) Can you ask my dad to take the boys to the restroom?

Jade: Yeah. Come on kids. (walks into the gas station)

In the restroom:

Jade: (holding Cat above the toilet) Come on Cat you said you had to pee.

Cat: I don't have to go anymore.

Jade: You're going.

Cat: (kicking her legs) Mommy.

Jade: Cat, please just pee.

**Outside the restroom: With the other four kids standing with Merissa.**

Tori: What were you guys talking about?

Trina: When?

Robbie: We heard you guys talking about a point.

Tori: With a doggy.

Trina: Oh! I colored my doggy blue.

Andre: We're going to See the Point.

Tori: What's that?

Andre: A fun place.

Robbie: How?

Andre: John said there's lots a rides and games there.

Tori: Like Chuck E. Cheese?

Andre: (smiles) John said it's better.

Robbie: Wow. (amazed)

**Outside at the truck Jade and Beck were strapping the kids in.**

Trina: (has her blanket up to her face) I love you snuggles.

Robbie: I don't want to sit by Cat.

Cat: Why not? (sad)

Robbie: You don't keep your hands to yourself.

Cat: But, I want to play.

Tori: Pass me the pink crayon.

Andre: Mommy, I'm thirsty.

Trina: I'm hungry.

Jade: (strapping Andre in) Beck can you give the kids a snack?

Beck: Okay.

**On the road.**

Cat: (touching Robbie's arm) Robbie.

Robbie: (moves his arm) Stop!

Beck: (driving) What is going on?

Robbie: Cat, won't keep her hands to herself. (folds his arms)

Jade: (looks back) Cat, leave Robbie alone.

Cat: But I want to play with him. (starts crying)

Tori: Mommy, I dropped my toy.

Jade: You have to wait until we get out to get it.

Tori: I want my toy! (starts crying)

Jade: (sighs) Why me?

Beck: Well this is their naptime. Put in a CD of their music.

**Jade put in a soundtrack CD of Yo Gabba Gabba, then she started putting in her headphones.**

Beck: What are you doing?

Jade: I can't listen to this for the next few hours. (puts in her headphones)

**Many hours later they were now at their first hotel in Illinois. It was nine at night which means the family drove for 23 hrs. Because of time difference and long napping the kids were wide awake.**

Jade: (trying to bathe the girls)

Trina: (crying) I don't want a bath!

Jade: You need one. (rinsing Cat)

Trina: Noo! (about to leave the tub)

Jade: (grabs Trina) Sit still, I'm almost done.

**Outside the bathroom Beck was helping the boys dress into their PJ's.**

Andre: Daddy, I'm not sleepy.

Robbie: Me neither.

Beck: You guys are going to Aunt Merissa's room to play with John.

Andre: Yay!

Robbie: No bedtime. (smiles)

Merissa: (knocks on the door) It's me.

Beck: (opens the door) Hey, come on in.

**Merissa and John walked in.**

Merissa: (hears the girls crying) What's with all the screaming?

Beck: Bath time.

Merissa: (nods her head) Ah. I remember those days when John was younger.

**After the girls' bath Jade and Beck helped them dress into their PJ's and they were out the door with Merissa and John.**

Jade: Look at my shirt. It's soaked.

Beck: (walks up to Jade) It's not like you'll be needing it. (kisses Jade)

**With the kids:**

Merissa: Okay, kiddies let's go to the room.

**Elevator opens.**

Merissa: Everyone inside. (the kids walked in)

**Merissa walked in after them.**

John: Can I press the button?

Merissa: (nods) Number, three.

John: Okay. (pushes the button)

Merissa: Oh, no my wallet. (rushes out)

John: Mom! (the elevator closed)

Merissa: I'll just use the stairs. (takes the stairs)

**The elevator reached the third floor.**

John: It's okay, guys. I'll just push the button to go back. (pushes number six)

Merissa: (runs) Wait! (the elevator closed)

**On the sixth floor.**

John: (walks out) Come on guys.

Andre: But, shouldn't we stay here and wait for your mom?

John: You have to hurry before- (the elevator closed)

Cat: What do we do?

Tori: I don't know.

Trina: Let's go look for See the Point.

Robbie: How?

Trina: Um, press one of those buttons.

Tori: (tries) I can't reach it.

Trina: Help her.

**Andre and Robbie stacked on each other and Tori climbed on top.**

Tori: Lets go to number nine. (presses the button)

**The elevator moved up.**

Tori: Whoa! (falls off Robbie and Andre)

Cat: What does See the Point look like?

Andre: I think it looks like Chuck E. Cheese. But, better.

John: (sees his mom) Mom! The elevator closed on them.

Merissa: Well why would you leave them in it. (presses the button)

**The elevator came back down empty.**

Merissa: Uh, oh.

John: Where did they go?

Merissa: Jade and Beck are going to kill me. Come on! We have to find them. (runs off with John)

**With the kids: They were on the ninth floor walking around.**

Robbie: Where do you think See the point is?

Andre: Not here.

Cat: All I see are a bunch of doors.

Trina: Let's go back to the elevator.

**The kids walked to the elevators.**

Robbie: How do we do it?

Andre: I think we have to press the button again. (points)

Trina: Why does everything have to be so high?

**Cat, Robbie and Tori stacked on each other, Trina climb on top.**

Trina: Let's press this one. (presses a button)

**An elevator opened.**

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: (steps out the shower) That was good.

Beck: (steps out after Jade) We're not done yet. (leads Jade over to a bed)

Jade: (giggles) Beck, not on the kids' bed.

Beck: Okay, okay. (they walked over to their bed)

Jade: Better. (pulls Beck down on top of her)

Beck: (kisses Jade)

**With the Merissa: On the fifth floor.**

Merissa: (panicking) Oh my Gosh, oh my gosh. Jade and Beck are going to kill me.

John: No they won't.

Merissa: You're right. Beck wont. But Jade will! Come on we have to find them! (pulls John along)

**With the kids: On the first floor walking around.**

Cat: Wow, I never saw so many things that…I never saw before.

Trina: Is that See the Point? (points to the swimming pool)

Tori: I don't think so.

Andre: John, said that See the Point is big with lots of rides.

Robbie: Besides, we have that at home.

**The kids started walking again.**

Tori: Are we ever gonna find that place?

**A lady who worked at the hotel walked up to the kids.**

Lady: Hey, why are you kids walking by yourselves? Did you get lost? You must have walked out the arcade.

**The lady walked the kids to the hotel's arcade.**

Lady: There you are. Go find your parents. (smiles, walks away)

Robbie: (excited) Is this See the Point? (looking around)

Trina: This place is big. (looking around)

Cat: Look! Rides! (points)

Tori: Games!

Andre: We're here!

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: (snuggled to Beck)

Beck: (has his arms wrapped around Jade) What time is it?

Jade: (looks at the clock) Almost ten thirty.

Beck: Let's call Merissa to bring the kids back.

Jade: Yeah, they must be exhausted. (calls Merissa)

John: Mom your phone is ringing.

Merissa: (knows it's Jade) Don't you think I know that? (answers) Hello?

Jade: Hey, Merissa can you bring the kids back?

Merissa: Who is this? (nervous)

Jade: Jade.

Merissa: Hi Jade.

Jade: The kids? (annoyed)

Merissa: Right. Okay, I'll bring them to you in about ten minutes.

Jade: Ten minutes?

Merissa: Yeah, they're eating a snack. (lying)

Jade: Okay. Just hurry and get here so they can go to sleep.

Merissa: Okay, bye. (hangs up)

John: We're in trouble.

**Hey! Did you guys check out the sequel? **


	42. Family Vacation 4

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Family Vacation: Jade, Beck, and the kids go on a road trip to Cedar Point along with Beck's family.**

John: We're in trouble.

Merissa: No, you're in trouble. Why would you leave them in the elevator?

John: Mom, the elevator closed on them.

Merissa: Okay, Merissa think. If you were five where would you go?

John: Maybe they went to the swimming pool. They love playing in the pool.

Merissa: Let's go! (runs down the stairs with John)

**With the kids:**

**They were in the ball pit playing and giggling.**

Trina: See the Point is so much fun!

Andre: I told you.

Cat: I'm gonna go down the slide again. (goes to the slide)

Tori: Me too! (follows Cat)

Robbie: John is missing all the fun.

**With Merissa and John:**

**At the pool.**

John: (looking around) I don't see them.

Merissa: Oh my gosh, this can't be happening.

**Merissa and John walked over to the life guard.**

Merissa: Excuse me have you seen a group of small kids in here? They were dressed in PJ's.

Lifeguard: No, I'm sorry I haven't.

Merissa: How am I going to explain this to Jade and Beck?

Lifeguard: If you're looking for kids try the arcade.

Merissa: There's an arcade here?

Lifeguard: Yeah, the arcade is very popular here especially to little kids.

Merissa: Where is it?

Lifeguard: Go left down the hall and make a right. You'll know when you're there.

Merissa: Thanks so much! Come on John. (rushes out with John)

**With the Jade and Beck:**

Jade: What the hell is taking Merissa so long?

Beck: I don't know, didn't she say ten minutes?

Jade: (sighs) Call her.

Beck: (calls Merissa)

**With Merissa and John: They just walked into the arcade.**

Merissa: (looking around) Do you see them.

John: (looking around) No.

Merissa: Oh my gosh.

**Merissa's phone started ringing.**

John: Are you going to answer that?

Merissa: (answers) He- hello? (voice shaking)

Beck: Merissa, where are you with my kids?

Merissa: Beck, there's something I have to tell you.

Beck: What is going on?

John: (sees the kids) Mom, look! (points)

Merissa: (sighs in relief) Oh, thank God.

Beck: Merissa what is going on?

Merissa: I took the kids to play in the arcade, we're on our way to your room now. Gotta go bye! (hangs up)

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: Well? What's taking them so long?

Beck: She took them to the arcade.

Jade: What? She told me they were having a snack.

**In the arcade:**

Merissa: I am so sorry you guys.

Andre: Why are you sorry?

John: Because we lost-

Merissa: (covers John's mouth) Do you think Aunt Merissa did a bad job watching you?

All the kids: (shakes their heads) No.

Cat: What did you do?

Merissa: Oh, thank God they're five. Okay time to go back to mommy and daddy.

**On the sixth floor.**

Merissa: (knocks on the door) It's us.

Jade: (opens the door)

All the kids: Hi mommy! (smiles)

Jade: (kneels down) Hi did you have fun with Aunt Merissa?

All the kids: (nods) Yes.

Jade: Okay, go sit on the beds so daddy and I can read you a story.

**The kids went inside the room.**

Beck: (walks up)

Merissa: Well I better get some sleep, we have a long drive in the morning.

Beck: Thanks again for watching the kids.

Merissa: No problem. Bye. (leaves with John)

Jade: Why was she acting nervous?

Beck: I don't know. Maybe being married to Ben made her nervous.

**The next morning the family was outside getting ready to leave.**

Andre: See the Point was so much fun.

John: You mean Cedar Point?

Robbie: That's what he said See the Point.

Trina: See the point was so much fun.

John: We didn't go to Cedar Point yet.

Tori: Yes, we did.

Cat: Remember yesterday?

John: (thinks) Oh that was an arcade not Cedar Point.

Andre: Really?

John: (nods) We still have a long ride to get there.

Tori: So that place wasn't See the Point?

John: Nope.

Cat: Oh.

Beck: (picks up Trina) Time to go for another ride.

Trina: I don't want to get back in the car.

Beck: (strapping Trina in) Why not?

Trina: Because you and mommy drive for a long time.

Jade: (strapping Robbie in) Don't worry we're almost there.

**Jade and Beck finished buckling all their kids and were now back on the road.**

Tori: What's wrong Andre?

Andre: I want to go to See the Point. (upset)

Cat: Don't worry John said- Yay! Blue's Clues. (looking at the TV)

**Seating Arrangements: Beck (driver's seat) Jade (passenger's seat)**

**Trina, Robbie: (middle row, both by a window)**

**Cat, Andre, Tori: (back row, Andre in the middle)**

**Thanks for the support.**


	43. Family Vacation 5

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Family Vacation: Jade, Beck, and the kids go on a road trip to Cedar Point along with Beck's family.**

**Eleven hours later, at eight at night the family was now in Sandusky, Ohio on their way to the hotel which wasn't too far from Cedar Point.**

Tori: I want to go home.

Beck: (driving) Why do you want to go home?

Tori: I want to play with my toys.

Jade: (looks back) If you go home you'll miss all the fun.

Robbie: See the Point?

Beck: Who told you about that?

All the kids: John.

Jade: It was suppose to be a surprise.

Andre: Are we there yet?

Beck: Almost.

Cat: Yay! We're going to See the Point (smiles)

Jade: Cedar Point.

Tori: That's what she said See the Point.

Jade: (shakes her head) Okay.

Beck: (parks the truck) We're here.

**The family were now in their hotel room, the kids were standing in the window looking at the site of Cedar Point.**

Andre: It's so big!

Tori: I know. (smiles)

Trina: I want to go there now.

Robbie: I do too.

Beck: (walks up) We're going there tomorrow.

Cat: Can we go now?

Beck: No, it's too late for us to go now.

Jade: I'm starving.

Beck: Want to order room service? (walks over to Jade)

Jade: No, I want real food.

Beck: What are you in the mood for?

Jade: I did see a Fridays down the street from here.

Beck: Okay, let's get the kids ready to leave.

Jade: (shakes her head) No, let's just order in.

Beck: Okay, I'll get my parents to watch the kids while we leave.

Jade: Okay, I have to take care of some business first. (walks to the bathroom)

Beck: Alright. (steps out the room)

Andre: I really, really want to go to See the Point now.

Tori: We're missing all the fun.

Trina: (looking around) Where did mommy and daddy go?

Cat: (looking around) Mommy? Daddy? (lip quivering)

Tori: It's okay Cat. (hugs Cat)

Trina: (jumps down from the window) Now we can go to See the Point.

Robbie: What?

Trina: (points to the door) Look it's opened.

Andre: Let's go! (jumps down from the window)

**The kids all walked towards the door.**

Trina: (peeks out) Okay, let's go. (starts walking)

Jade: And where do you little tails think you're going?

All the kids: (stops walking)

Robbie: Nowhere.

Trina: I thought you were gone.

**Beck walked back in with his dad.**

Beck: Ready to go?

Jade: Beck, you really need to start closing doors after you leave. I caught the kids trying to walk out.

Beck: I'm so sorry babe. (kisses Jade)

Jade: Daddy and I will be right back.

Cat: Where are you going? (tearing up)

Beck: Don't cry sweetie we're just going to get some food.

Jade: We'll be back. (closes the door behind her)

Joe: Okay, let's watch something on TV.

**Joe walked into the living room section of the hotel room.**

Andre: Now, how are we gonna go to See the Point?

Trina: Easy. Papa is watching TV. He won't know we're gone.

Tori: We're still going?

Robbie: How do we get out the door?

**Just then the door opened.**

Carolyn: Hi, pumpkins. (smiles, walks to the living room)

Trina: Never mind we're not going.

Robbie: Why does Nana have to be here?

Andre: She messed everything up.

**With Jade and Beck:**

**At Fridays.**

Jade: (looking at the menu) I can't decide what I want.

Beck: I'm getting a steak.

Jade: I can't decide if I want a burger or a steak.

Beck: What should we get for the kids.

**Before Jade could answer someone walked up to them.**

Lane: Excuse me could you hand me a menu.

Beck: Sure. (hands Lane a menu)

Lane: (shocked) My gosh! I can't believe it. Beck is that you?

Beck: Do I know you?

Lane: It's me lane your old guidance counselor.

Beck: Lane! (hugs Lane)

Lane: Wow, I can't believe the two of you are still together.

Jade: What you thought we wouldn't last? (rolls her eyes)

Lane: I see you haven't changed a bit Jade.

**Back at the Hotel:**

**Andre and Robbie were trying to wrestle with Joe, while the girls were sitting on the floor playing.**

Robbie: Papa is being a bad guy. (climbing on Joe)

Andre: Let's get him! (climbing on Joe)

Joe: (playing along) Oh, no please don't hurt me.

Robbie: You're a bad guy!

Andre: We're gonna beat you up.

**Robbie and Andre were hitting Joe with their small fist which didn't bother him because their punches were soft.**

Trina: Mine! (takes a toy from Tori)

Tori: I had it first. (pouts)

Carolyn: Trina, you have to share or you're going to time out.

Trina: I want it!

Carolyn: (takes the toy) Sharing is caring. (gives it to Tori)

Trina: (throwing a tantrum) I want it!

Carolyn: (sighs) Trina, You can see it after Tori.

Trina: Nooo! (screaming, kicking her legs)

Carolyn: Trina, stop people can hear you.

Trina: (kicking, screaming) I want it back!

**Jade and Beck walked in the door carrying food.**

Cat: Mommy! Daddy! (runs to Jade and Beck)

Beck: (sets the food down) What's wrong with Trina?

Jade: We heard her screaming when we got off the elevator. (picks up Cat)

Carolyn: (walks up) She doesn't want to share.

Beck: (walks over to Trina) Trina, stop this now, before you get us kicked out.

Trina: (kicking, screaming) I want the toy!

Beck: You can go to bed after dinner.

Trina: Noo!

Beck: Then stop it.

Trina: (calms down) I'm not your sister anymore Tori! (stomps away)

Beck: Yeah, she's sleepy.

Joe: (chuckles) Come on Carolyn let's go order room service.

Carolyn: Okay, Bye everyone. (leaves with Joe)

Andre: Daddy we beat up Papa.

Beck: (fake gasp) Why'd you do that?

Robbie: He was being a bad guy.

Jade: Who's hungry?

All the kids except Trina: Me!

Jade: Come sit at the table. (the kids ran to the table)

Beck: Trina go sit so you can eat.

Trina: (laying on the floor)

Beck: Come on Trina. (walks over)

Trina: (sleeping)

Beck: I knew she was tired.

Jade: I'll just put her food up.

**Next Chapter the kids finally get to go to Cedar Point. **


	44. Family Vacation 6

**Thank you for your patience I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been very busy. Again I am so, so, sorry.**

**I already have three new chapters written and they will be posted (one a day of course) as soon as I finish editing. Spoiler: New Dog!**

**/**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Family Vacation: Jade, Beck, and the kids go on a road trip to Cedar Point along with Beck's family.**

**The next morning at eight o clock.**

Andre: (wakes up) See the Point today! (jumping on the bed)

Robbie: (wakes up) Why are you Jumping?

Andre: (still jumping) We're going to See the Point today!

Robbie: Yay! (starts jumping)

**The boys' noise woke up the girls who were sleeping in a bed beside them.**

Tori: You're making too much noise.

Trina: Yeah. Be quiet.

Robbie: We're going to see the Point!

Cat: (jumps up) Yay!

Trina: See the Point! (jumping with Cat)

Tori: Let's go see mommy and daddy. (gets out of bed)

Robbie: Yeah! (jumps off the bed)

**The kids walked into Jade and Beck's room of the hotel room.**

Andre: They're still sleeping. (disappointed)

Tori: Can they wake up?

Cat: (yells) Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!

**Jade and Beck were both startled by Cat's yelling and jumped up.**

Beck: What are you guys doing? (gets out of bed)

Trina: Waking you up.

Jade: It's too early. (pulls the covers over her head)

Andre: (giggles) No mommy time to wake up.

Jade: (mumbles) Five more minutes.

**Beck placed all five kids on the bed.**

All the kids: (jumping) See the Point! See the Point!

Beck: (smiles) You heard them Jade.

All the kids: (still jumping) See the Point! See the Point!

Jade: Okay! Okay! Okay! (sits up)

**At Cedar Point:**

**Beck's sister Brenda flew in from Canada to meet with the family. They were all standing outside the gates of Cedar Point. The kids were sitting in their wagon excited to go inside. Once they were inside their excitement was gone. The family were standing next to the Raptor looking at the map of the park. The riders on the coaster were screaming with joy which seem different to the kids.**

Andre: (looking around) This is See the Point?

Cat: It looked a lot different from the window.

Trina: (scared) That ride is so big. (points to a coaster)

Tori: Too big. (gulps)

Robbie: If this is fun then why are those people screaming?

Andre: I don't know.

Cat: I wanna go home.

Beck: (walks up) Reading for some fun? (smiles)

All the kids: (shakes their heads)

Jade: No?

Cat: Can we go home?

Jade: You guys woke me up early today just to go home?

Andre: This place looks scary.

Robbie: Why are they screaming? (points to a coaster)

Trina: I don't want to get on these rides.

Beck: You guys have it all wrong.

Jade: (points) That's a roller coaster it's for older people.

Tori: Why are they screaming?

Jade: It's just their way of excitement.

Cat: I don't want to get on these rides.

Beck: Don't worry, you're not.

Jade: You guys are going to planet snoopy.

Robbie: What's that?

Beck: A fun place. (starts pulling the wagon)

Tori: Fun place?

Trina: (to Tori) I don't like their ideas of fun.

Cat: I'm scared.

Andre: Me too.

Robbie: Is it too late to sneak away?

**The kids looked at the back of the wagon and saw the rest of their family following behind.**

Trina: It's past too late.

**Planet Snoopy:**

Beck: (stops pulling) Look at all the fun rides for you to enjoy.

All the kids: (looking around, amazed)

Jade: (smiles) Still want to go home?

Andre: No.

Tori: This place looks fun.

Robbie: (points) Look! There's a train!

Cat: This place looks fun! (giggles)

Jade: (takes the kids out the wagon)

Beck: (helps Jade) What do you guys want to get on first?

Tori: Can we get on that? (points)

Jade: Sure.

John: Wait for me guys.

**The first ride the kids got on was the "Kite Eating Tree". Jade, Beck watched along with everyone else.**

Beck: (waving at the kids) I've never seen them smile this hard before.

Jade: (taking pictures) I know. They're so cute.

**After the ride…**

Cat: (giggling) That was so much fun.

Andre: Let's go again.

Beck: Don't you guys want to try other rides?

Trina: Let's go on that. (points)

**The kids all got on "Snoopy's Express Railroad. Seating arrangements John with Cat, Tori with Robbie and Trina with Andre.**

Trina: (giggling) This is the best place ever!

Andre: Yeah it is!

Cat: Wee! (giggles)

John: Isn't this fun?

Cat: Yes! (smiles)

Robbie: This ride is fast. (giggling)

Tori: Fun too.

**After the ride the adults were getting ready to leave to ride the coaster leaving the kids with their grandparents.**

Beck: Mommy and I will be right back.

Cat: Bye! (looking at the rides)

Trina: See ya! (stands next to Cat)

Jade: (to Beck) What? No tears?

Beck: (chuckles) Thanks for watching them.

Joe: No problem. We're too old to ride these rides anyway.

Carolyn: Go have some fun.

Jade: There's money in the wagon at the bottom if they want anything.

Carolyn: (smiles) Okay.

Merissa: John no being rude.

John: Okay mom.

Brenda: Let's go. (the adults left)

Andre: My turn to pick a ride.

Carolyn: What ride is next?

Andre: Um, that one! (points)

Joe: Great choice

Carolyn: Go stand in line. (walks the kids over)

**With the adults:**

Brenda: Getting wristbands was a great idea.

Merissa: Yeah, we don't have to stand in those long ass lines like everyone else.

Beck: What should we get on first?

Jade: The dragster.

Brenda: Dragster?

Merissa: What wrong Merissa? Scared?

Jade& Beck: (laughs)

Brenda: No, I'm not scared. I just think it's a little too much to do after breakfast.

Jade: I can't believe you're scared.

Beck: (chuckles) Maybe we should have left you back in planet snoopy with the kids.

Brenda: I'll show you scared. (walks to the ride)

Merissa: This is going to be hilarious.

Brenda: (turns around) Well come on!

**On the dragster before takeoff.**

Brenda: It's just a ride. It's just a ride.

Merissa: Brenda, you could always get off.

Brenda: I'm not scared.

Jade: Do you hear your sister?

Beck: Watch her scream at the top of her lungs.

**With the kids:**

Carolyn: Wow you guys rode every ride here.

Cat: Does that mean it's time to go?

John: No there's lots of other rides.

Trina: Really?

Joe: Yup.

Tori: Scary rides?

Carolyn: No, fun rides just for you.

Joe: (putting the kids in the wagon) Let's go.

John: (walking on the side of the wagon) Isn't this place fun?

Andre: Yeah!

Cat: Ice cream! Can we get ice cream? Can we? Can we?

Joe: (stops pulling the wagon) Sure.

Tori: Wow!

Robbie; This place has fun rides.

Trina: And ice cream! (smiles)

**With the adults:**

Brenda: I was not scared.

Merissa: (laughing) Look at this picture. (shows Jade and Beck)

Jade& Beck: (laughing hysterically)

Brenda: How could you buy that?

Merissa: Memories!

Jade: It's okay Brenda we don't have to get on anymore "scary" rides.

Beck: Let's go ride the carousal.

Jade& Merissa: (Starts laughing)

Brenda: You guys are the worst.

Beck: Brenda you pick the next ride.

Brenda: Okay. How about The Raptor.

Jade: Sure.

Merissa: It's soft enough for you.

**With the kids:**

**They were now in camp snoopy finishing their ice cream.**

Joe: Ready to ride more rides?

All the kids: Yes!

Joe: Let's get you little ones cleaned up first.

**Carolyn grabbed a pack of wipes from the wagon and wiped the kids' faces. (except for John) Then she took them out the wagon.**

John: What should we get on first?

Robbie: How about that swing? (points)

Trina: That looks fun!

Tori: Can we get on it?

Carolyn: Of course.

**The kids got on the Lolli Swing.**

**After the ride…**

Andre: That's not a good idea to do after ice cream.

Tori: Yeah.

Cat: My tummy feels funny.

Carolyn: Aw, how about you guys sit out for a while.

Robbie: Yes please.

John: Look! Let's meet the characters.

Joe: Great idea John.

**They walked over to the snoopy characters.**

Cat: We watch you on TV.

Trina: Sometimes.

Snoopy: (hugs the kids)

Robbie: (talking to Charlie Brown) You look smaller on TV.

John: They're not real-

Carolyn: (covers John's mouth) You have to remember that they're still young okay?

John: (nods his head) Sorry.

**A few hours later the family all met up to eat lunch the kids were telling their parents about everything they'd done.**

Beck: Really?

Robbie: Yeah and we met snoopy and his friends.

Jade: You did?

Cat: (nods her head) They're so big!

Beck: (chuckles) Or maybe you're just so small.

Trina: What did you do?

Jade: We rode a few roller coasters.

Tori: Did you scream?

Beck: (chuckles) A little.

Merissa: Look at this picture. (shows the kids)

All the kids: (giggling)

Andre: You look silly aunt Brenda.

Brenda: (picks up Andre) That ride was scary.

**A few hours later in the afternoon the family were all walking around.**

Trina: (gets out the wagon) I want to pull.

Beck: Okay…

Trina: (tries to pull) You guys are heavy. I'm getting back in. (Tries to climb in)

Beck: (puts Trina back in)

Tori: What's that? (points)

Beck: (looks over) Games.

Jade: Want to play?

All the kids: Yes.

**A few hours later the kids (except John) were all asleep in the wagon clutching on to their stuffed animals Jade and Beck won for them.**

Merissa: This is the perfect time to ride more coasters.

Brenda: Uh, yeah.

Jade: Do you mind sitting here with them?

Carolyn: Not at all.

Joe: Go have some fun while they're sleep.

Beck: Thanks. (the adults left)

John: What about me? I'm bored.

Carolyn: You can ride some more.

John: Can I ride the bigger rides now that they're sleep?

Joe: Come on let's find you a ride. (pulls the wagon)

**With the adults: **

Brenda: Uh, is this ride safe?

Jade: Seriously Brenda?

Brenda: I'm just trying to make sure that this is safe enough for us to ride.

Beck: Sounds like you're scared to me.

Merissa: You're riding this ride. (they walked to the Millennium Force)

**On the ride while the coaster was going to the top.**

Brenda: I can do this.

Merissa: It's not that serious.

Beck: (leans over, kisses Jade)

Jade: Beck!

Beck: What?

Jade: Sit back, you're not leaving me with five kids.

Beck: (chuckles) Chill Jade you sound like Brenda- (the all screamed)

**/**

**Well that's the end of Family Vacation. I couldn't think of a better ending. Sorry.**


	45. scratchy throat

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Scratchy Throat: Andre has a horrible chest cold, Jenny and Brenda must get him to take his medicine not knowing they're doing everything incorrectly.**

**Saturday afternoon Jade and Beck were going out to do some shopping while Jenny and Brenda babysits the kids.**

Brenda: Thanks again for helping me babysit.

Jenny: No problem, since you're moving back to L.A soon I figured I'd show you how to watch the kids.

Brenda: I'm kinda nervous.

Jenny: Don't be. It's easy. Just don't babysit them at night.

Brenda: (laughs) Okay.

Jenny: I'm serious. No matter how much Jade and Beck beg.

**Jade and Beck walked into the kitchen.**

Jade: We didn't beg. You offered.

Beck: Well we're leaving.

Jenny: Okay have fun.

Beck: The kids should be waking up from their naps soon.

Jade: I almost forgot when Andre wakes up you have to give him some cough medicine.

Beck: (hands the medicine to Jenny) He has a bad cold.

Jade: All you have to do is-

Jenny: Guys, you don't have to explain to me about how to give medicine to a kid.

Beck: You don't understand-

Brenda: Goodbye. (pushing Jade and Beck towards the door)

Jade: You just have to-

Jenny: Bye. (closes the door)

Brenda: We got this.

Jenny: Yeah we do.

**Thirty minutes later the kids were awake.**

Cat: (crying) I want mommy and daddy.

Jenny: (holding Cat) I know sweetie.

Brenda: Trina don't hit Robbie. Say sorry.

Andre: (coughing) My throat hurts.

Brenda: Jenny! The medicine!

Jenny: I forgot! (sat Cat down)

Brenda: Come on Andre. (picks up Andre)

**Jenny and Brenda walked into the kitchen with Andre.**

Brenda: (sits Andre on the island) Okay do you want to do it.

Jenny: Sure. (gets the medicine)

**Jenny poured the medicine into the small cup and shows it to Andre.**

Andre: (turns his head) Yucky.

Jenny: Come on Andre it's not yucky. (puts it up to his mouth)

Andre: No!

Brenda: It will make you feel better.

Andre: No! I don't want yucky medicine. (pushes the cup away)

Jenny: (sighs) But it's yummy. See. (puts it in Brenda's mouth)

Brenda: (makes a face) Why would you do that?

Andre: (looking at Brenda)

Brenda: This is the worst-

Jenny: (taps Brenda) The baby's watching.

Brenda: (looks at Andre) Mmm so good. (swallows, gags)

Jenny: (pours more) Now you try. (puts it up to Andre)

Andre: Noo! (covers his mouth)

Brenda: Just take it.

Andre: No!

Cat: (walks in the kitchen) Is mommy and daddy back yet?

Brenda: They're not coming back for a long time.

Cat: (starts crying again)

Jenny: You're not supposed to say that. (picks up Cat)

Robbie: (runs in) Trina keeps hitting me.

Jenny: Okay you try to give him the medicine. I'll handle the other four.

Brenda: Okay.

Jenny: (walks out with Cat and Robbie)

Brenda: Come on Andre. Please just take it.

Andre: No! (coughs)

Brenda: See you really need it. (puts it to his mouth)

Andre: Noo! (climbs off the island)

Brenda: (picks Andre up) Just take it!

Andre: (starts crying) I don't want to its yucky.

**In the living room:**

Jenny: Can't we all just get along?

Trina: No.

Jenny: Okay how about we watch TV.

Tori: Dora!

Robbie: No Diego.

Jenny: Let's watch Yo Gabba Gabba. (turns it on)

Cat: Mommy and daddy back yet?

**In the kitchen:**

Andre: (crying) No!

Brenda: (still holding Andre) Just take it.

**Jade and Beck walked in thru the back door.**

Beck: What is going on?

Brenda: You're back early.

Beck: There was a lot of traffic so we turned around.

Andre: (reaching for Jade) Mommy.

Brenda: He won't take his medicine.

Jade: Give me my child.

Brenda: (hands Andre to Jade)

Beck: We knew you'd do it all wrong.

Jade: Where is Jenny?

Brenda: She's keeping the other kids busy.

**Beck poured a cup of apple juice for Andre. Jade turned around so Andre wouldn't see.**

Beck: This is what we were trying to tell you. (pours the medicine in the juice)

Brenda: Oh I see.

Beck: (stirring the juice) Hey buddy want some apple juice?

Jade: (turns around)

Andre: Yes!

Beck: Here you go. (hands Andre the cup)

Brenda: Well you could have told us that.

Jade: We tried.

Brenda: I'll try to remember that for next time.

**I'm curious. I want to know your favorite chapter and why of "Bade lives years later". My favorite is "Santa Please?" What's yours? **


	46. Doggy No, No

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Doggy No, No: Beck surprises Jade and the kids with a dog.**

**Monday afternoon Jade was home with the kids, Beck was out of town promoting his new movie he was returning home that night.**

Robbie: (playing with his car) Beep, beep.

Andre: Let's have a race.

Robbie: Okay. (slides his car with Andre)

**The cars ran into Jade's foot.**

Jade: (sighs) Robbie, Andre the kitchen is not the playroom.

Robbie: Sorry mommy. (picks up the car)

Andre: (picks up his car) Yeah, sorry.

Jade: It's okay.

**Jade was trying to cook dinner. Cat and Trina were sitting at the island Tori was watching TV, and Robbie and Andre was playing with their cars.**

Tori: (runs in) Mommy is daddy coming home today?

Jade: (cooking) Yes.

Tori: Yay! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! (does a dance)

Jade: (smiles)

Trina: (stands up on the stool)

**Jade turned to see Trina standing up.**

Jade: Sit down. Now!

Trina: (sits down)

Jade: You could fall and hurt yourself. (goes into the pantry)

Trina: No I can't.

Cat: Yes, you will.

Trina: No I won't. (stands up again)

Jade: (comes out the pantry)

Trina: (quickly sits back down) Told you. (to Cat)

Tori: (gasp) Mommy!

Trina: (glares at Tori)

Jade: What is it Tori?

Tori: Uh, never mind.

**Later that night:**

**A few hours after Jade put the kids to bed Beck arrived home.**

Beck: (unpacking) It feels good to be home.

Jade: I'm glad the world's best father is back.

Beck: (chuckles) What do you mean by that?

Jade: (sighs) The entire time you were gone the kids kept asking about you nonstop.

Beck: They were?

Jade: Yeah. It kind of made me feel bad I feel like they favor you.

Beck: Well now you know how I feel.

Jade: What?

Beck: Whenever you're away in New York for your plays the kids talk nonstop about you.

Jade: They do?

Beck: (smiles) Yes. So don't feel bad. (kisses Jade)

Jade: That made me feel better.

Beck: Guess what?

Jade: What?

Beck: I got us a dog.

Jade: A dog?

Beck: Yeah.

Jade: How?

Beck: Production gave it to me as a gift.

Jade: What kind of dog Beck?

Beck: A Rottweiler.

Jade: I thought you didn't like those types of dogs anymore because of what happened to your dad.

Beck: I got over it.

Jade: I don't know Beck, those dogs are dangerous.

Beck: Not the one we're getting. It's a house dog.

Jade: (sighs) Well I guess it's okay.

**A few days later:**

**The kids were in the playing room trying to play.**

Cat: Cesar!

Andre: You knocked down our tower.

Trina: Again. (mad)

Tori: How are we oppose to build the biggest tower if Cesar keeps knocking it down.

Robbie: I don't like this doggy.

Cat: He's too big.

Trina: He won't let us play.

Andre: (stands up) I don't want to build anymore.

**The dog jumped on Andre knocking him over.**

Andre: (falls down) Whoa! Bad doggy!

**The dog jumped off Andre.**

Trina: (stands up) I'll be back I gotta go to the bathroom. (starts walking)

**The dog chased after Trina and knocked her down.**

Trina: Ew! Yuck! Doggy kisses!

Cat: Mommy!

Jade: (runs in) Cesar down! (pulls the dog off)

Trina: (wipes her face) I don't like that doggy. (walks out)

**In the living room:**

Beck: (watching TV)

Jade: (walks in) Beck that dog has to go.

Beck: What? Why?

Jade: He's scaring the kids.

Beck: They're just not use to having a dog.

Jade: Beck, he's bigger than them and keeps jumping on them.

Beck: Babe please let them get use to Cesar he's a good dog.

Jade: Well you better train him to stop jumping on the kids.

Beck: But he's just playing.

Jade: (smiles) You sound like a little kid trying to save your dog.

Beck: (chuckles)

**The intercom rings:**

Jade: That's Merissa.

Beck: (opens the gate) I wonder what she has to tell us.

**In the playroom:**

Andre: Finally we finished the tower.

Cat: (smiles) It's so tall!

John: (walks in) Hi guys.

All the kids: Hi John! (smiles)

Tori: Why do you look sad?

John: My dad is coming back home soon.

Robbie: So?

Andre: Don't you love your daddy?

John: Not really.

Cat: Why not?

John: He's mean.

Tori: Mean?

Trina: Wow. And I thought we had it bad.

**Cesar ran into the room making the tower fall.**

Tori: (sighs) We do Trina.

**In the living room: **

Beck: They're really letting Ben out early?

Merissa: (nods) I don't think I'm ready to see him yet.

Jade: What are you going to do?

Merissa: I'm thinking about separating from him for a while.

Beck: I think you should do that.

Jade: How would John feel about that?

Merissa: He's not too excited about Ben coming home so I think he'll be fine with the separation.

**In the playroom:**

John: And my mom got really sad this morning and then-

Trina: (rolls her eyes) John you are not the only one with problems. (pushing Cesar away)

John: (sighs) I don't want to see my dad.

Cat: We don't want this doggy.

John: Why? He's cool. (pats Cesar)

Andre: You can take him home with you if you want.

John: No thanks. I can show you how to train him if you'd like.

Robbie: Train him?

Tori: What does that mean?

John: You can show him how to do awesome tricks.

Andre: How?

John: (stands up) Cesar come. (holds his hand out)

**The dog walked to John and licked his hand.**

Robbie: Wow.

Trina: So?

Andre: That's kinda cool.

Tori: Yeah it is.

Cat: Do something else.

**In the living room:**

Merissa: I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way?

Jade: (looks up from her laptop) Oh. You were still talking?

Merissa: (sighs) Jade.

Jade: Merissa you're just gonna to have to tell Ben how you feel. Telling me isn't going to help your marriage.

Merissa: But, I'm afraid of seeing his reaction.

Jade: Well then you might as well just not separate if you're going to let him continue to control you.

Merissa: Wow. Tough love.

Jade: You should be used to it by now.

**In the playroom:**

Trina: I guess Cesar is a good doggy. (pats Cesar)

**The dog licked Trina's face.**

Trina: (wipes her face) I still don't like doggy kisses.

John: Whenever he does something good you can ask you mom and dad to give him a treat.

Andre: (throws a ball) I like playing with him.

Tori: He's a good catcher. (smiles)

John: Fetcher.

Cat: Know what else he can play?

Robbie: What?

Cat: Horsey. (climbs on Cesar's back)

Robbie: That looks fun!

Trina: My turn next.

Andre: No my turn.

Tori: I want to try.

**In the living room:**

Beck: Good luck tomorrow when Ben comes home.

Merissa: Thanks. I'm going to need it.

Jade: Wanna borrow a pair of my scissors?

Merissa: (laughs) No thanks Jade.

Beck: (chuckles) Good choice.

Merissa: (stands up) I better get John so we can go home.

**The adults all walked to the playroom.**

Merissa: John time to go.

John: All ready? (walks up to Merissa)

Beck: What are you guys doing?

Tori: (on Cesar's back) Playing horsey.

Cat: Do you want to play?

Jade: Cesar is not a horse.

Robbie: But, he gives fun rides.

Beck: I thought you guys didn't like Cesar.

Andre: We do now.

Trina: John showed us how to do fun tricks with him.

Merissa: Aw, my little man. (pinches John's cheek)

John: Oh mom.

Jade: Well thank you John for your help.

Beck: So can Cesar stay?

All the kids: Yes!

Cat: He can sleep with me in my bed.

André: No he's sleeping with me.

Trina: Me!

Tori: No me.

Robbie: Cesar likes me best.

Jade: Oh boy.

**/**


	47. Kindergarten Again

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Kindergarten again: The kids are back in school for their second year of Kindergarten. Their school requires two years of kindergarten starting at four years old.**

**Monday morning Jade and Beck were getting the kids ready to leave. The kids were back in their same classes with the same teachers from the previous school year. They're in morning kindergarten four hours a day. Jade and Beck prefer it instead of afternoon kindergarten.**

Jade: Come on Beck! They're going to be late!

Beck: (running down the stairs) I got their backpacks. (handing them to the kids)

Jade: Good. Now let's leave.

**At Webcan's Elementry:**

**Jade and Beck took Robbie to his class first.**

Beck: Okay buddy, I want you to be good okay?

Robbie: Okay daddy.

Jade: Have fun with your friends.

Robbie: I will. (smiles)

Tori: Bye Robbie! (waves)

Robbie: (waves back) Bye guys.

**Next it was Tori's turn to go to class.**

Tori: Bye mommy, bye daddy.

Beck: Bye princess.

Jade: See you in a few hours.

Tori: How long is that?

Beck: (chuckles) Soon.

Samantha: (sits next to Tori) Tori! I missed you.

Tori: (smiles) Hi Samantha.

**In Andre's classroom:**

Andre: (smiling) Okay mommy and daddy bye bye.

Jade: Are you rushing us out?

Andre: (giggles) No.

Beck: Good.

Jade: Bye buddy.

**Webcan Elementry has four classes for each grade so Cat and Trina are in the same class.**

Beck: Trina be on your best behavior. No talking back.

Trina: (holding her blanket) Okay daddy.

Jade: You can't keep snuggles here with you.

Trina: But I need it.

Beck: (takes the blanket) Snuggles will be waiting in the car for you.

Trina: (pouts)

Jade: It's going to be okay.

**Jade and Beck walked over to another table group where Cat was sitting to say bye for the second time.**

Jade: We're leaving.

Cat: Do you have to?

Beck: (nods) We can't stay here with you.

Cat: (hugs Jade) Are you coming back?

Jade: Of course.

Beck: We have to go now.

Jade: Bye. (leaves with Beck)

Cat: (tearing up)

Ms. Button: It's okay Cat.

Cat: (tears falling) I want my mommy and daddy.

Ms. Button: Since we're about to finger paint you can make them a picture.

**With Robbie:**

Robbie: Oh that's nothing. I can count to forty.

Erin: Forty?

Robbie: (nods) Yup. My nana taught me.

Erin: Wow.

Tuck: I can only count to twenty.

Erin: Is it hard?

Robbie: Not if you're smart. Like me. (smiles)

**With Tori:**

Ms. Vega: I hope everyone's enjoying their morning snack.

Samantha: So how many brothers and sisters do you really have?

Tori: Wow. I never thought about that.

Samantha: I saw them before. It looks like a lot.

Tori: (thinking) Um, maybe six?

Samantha: Lucky. I only have one.

Tori: These animal crackers are so yummy. (eating)

Samantha: Mine are swimming. (puts a few in her milk)

Tori: (giggles) You're silly.

**With Andre:**

Andre: (writing) O. L. I. V. E. R. Oliver.

Mrs. Frit: Very good Andre. Your handwriting has improved. (smiles)

Andre: (looks up) Improved?

Mrs. Frit: It's looking great.

Andre: Thanks. My mommy makes me write.

Mrs. Frit: Well you're doing a good job. (walks to another student)

Joseph: Your mommy makes you write?

Andre: Yeah.

Joseph: Why? It was just summer.

Peter: That means no school work.

Andre: Because me and my brother and sisters went to the woods.

Joseph: The woods?

Peter: How'd you do that?

Andre: My sister Tori made us get in a box.

Joseph: Wow! You had a great summer! (smiles)

Andre: (shrugs) I guess.

**With Cat and Trina:**

Gretchen: (in an accent) Wow Trina that's a nice picture.

Trina: (cringes) Your annoying voice made me mess up my picture.

Gretchen: (laughs) You're so funny.

Trina: (sighs) Maybe I can make this into a tree or a person. (painting)

Gretchen: I'm so glad we're friends!

Trina: (looks at Gretchen) We are not friends.

Gretchen: You're right. We're best friends! (hugs Trina)

Trina: (rolls her eyes) Is it time to go home yet?

**At Cat's table:**

Luke: I'm always scared my mommy and daddy won't come back.

Cat: (gasp) Me too!

Luke: Mines leave for a long time.

Cat: Sometimes my mommy goes away for a long time.

Luke: Why?

Cat: To work.

Luke: Do you think my mommy and daddy will like this? (holds up his picture)

Cat: (giggles) Yes.

**Four hours later at twelve in the afternoon Jade and Beck picked the kids up from school. They went to McDonalds for lunch. They were sitting at a table eating Jade and Beck was listening to the kids talk about their morning.**

Andre: My teacher says I write great. (smiles)

Robbie: I'm the only one at my table who can count to forty.

Tori: My friend Samantha only has one sister. (holds up one finger)

Cat: Trina I saw you talking to your friend.

Trina: (rolls her eyes) I'm not her friend.

Jade: Trina no being mean to others. Especially in school.

Trina: Her voice is annoying.

Beck: (chuckles) Annoying. That's a big word for a five year old.

Jade: So did you guys learn anything on your first day?

Tori: I learned how to make my animal crackers swim. (smiles)

**Extra Characters just for this Chapter:**

**Samantha: Student in Tori's class.**

**Ms. Vega: Tori's Teacher. (I know that's her last name on the show)**

**Ms. Jay: Robbie's teacher. (not mentioned)**

**Erin: Student in Robbie's class.**

**Tuck: Student in Robbie's class.**

**Mrs. Frit: Andre's teacher.**

**Joseph: Student in Andre's class.**

**Peter: Student in Andre's class.**

**Ms. Button: Cat and Trina's teacher.**

**Gretchen: Student in Cat and Trina's class.**

**Luke: Student in Cat and Trina's class.**


	48. Tiny Tots

**Thanks for all your kind reviews!**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Tiny Tots: Robbie has a horrible nightmare involving himself with his siblings.**

**Tuesday night, Jade and Beck were putting the kids to bed.**

**In the boys room:**

Jade: (kisses Andre) Goodnight sweetie.

Andre: Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy.

Beck: (kisses Andre) Goodnight buddy. (walks over to Robbie's bed)

Robbie: Do I have to wake up early tomorrow?

Jade: Yes, you have school. (kisses Robbie) Goodnight super Robbie.

Beck: (kisses Robbie) Goodnight buddy.

Robbie: Goodnight.

**Jade and Beck walked out the room to the hall. Cesar started barking.**

Jade: Cesar! Be quiet.

Beck: I think he has to go outside to pee.

**Cesar starts barking louder.**

Jade: Well take him.

**In the boys' room:**

**Cesar's barking was scaring Robbie.**

Robbie: Andre? Andre?

Andre: (sleeping)

Robbie: (sighs, closes his eyes)

_**In the playroom:**_

_Robbie: (sleeping)_

_**Cesar barked loudly in his face.**_

_Robbie: (opens his eyes)_

_**Cesar was a giant dog and Robbie was smaller than his usual size.**_

_Robbie: (screams, runs away)_

_**Cesar chased after Robbie. Robbie ran under the activity table.**_

_Robbie: Guys! Andre? Tori? Cat? Trina?_

_Trina: What?_

_Robbie: (jumps, turns around) Guys what happened to us?_

_Andre: What do you mean?_

_Robbie: We're tiny!_

_Tori: (examines herself) You're right._

_Cat: I didn't notice. (shrugs)_

_**The kids walked out from the activity table. Cesar was lying down turned away from them.**_

_Robbie: We got to get out of here._

_Cat: How? The gate is up._

_Tori: We can squeeze through the gate._

_Andre: We're small enough. _

_Robbie: But, how do we get past Cesar? He's a giant! _

_Trina: Nice going Robbie._

_Cat: Cesar heard you and now he's mad._

_**The kids looked at the giant dog standing up across the room growling at them.**_

_Andre: Quick! Run and hide!_

_**The dog started running.**_

_All the kids: (screams, runs)_

_Trina: (falls down) Go on without me._

_Tori: Okay! (starts running)_

_Trina: (gets up) Hey! You were going to leave me? (Runs)_

_**Robbie tripped and fell on the toy train tracks. The other four kids ran into the bookshelf to hide.**_

_Andre: Should we go back for him?_

_Cat: Uh, maybe after Cesar leaves._

_**The dog ran up to Robbie.**_

_Robbie: (shaking) Nice doggy. Nice doggy._

_**The dog sneezed causing Robbie to fly across the room.**_

_Robbie: Help me! (lands on a beanbag chair)_

_Trina: That's so cool!_

_**The dog walked to a corner in the room. The other four kids ran to Robbie.**_

_Cat: You get to have all the fun._

_Trina: I wonder if I can fit in the doll house._

_Tori: Let's try! (runs to the doll house with Trina)_

_Cat: Wait for me. (running after them)_

_Andre: (Helps Robbie up) Are you okay?_

_Robbie: Oh sure I'm just scared, and really small!_

_Andre: We just have to make a plan to get out of here. (thinking)_

_Robbie: (looks up) Um, Andre…_

_Andre: (thinking) Maybe we can make a sling shot and fly out. Just like Diego did._

_Robbie: Andre... (taps Andre)_

_Andre: Not now. I'm thinking._

_Robbie: ANDRE!_

_Andre: (turns around) What?_

_**Cesar was slowly walking towards them growling.**_

_Cat: (yells) Guys! Come in here!_

_Robbie: Let's go! (runs)_

_Andre: Why didn't I think of that? (running)_

_**Robbie and Andre ran to the doll house and walked inside.**_

_Trina: (Excited) Isn't this cool?_

_Andre: I guess. Since we're stuck here. (Sits in a chair)_

_Tori: Dinner time! (carrying the toy food)_

_Cat: (tries to bite the food) I think you cooked it wrong._

_Robbie: Guys we can't stay here forever._

_Tori: It's better than being out there._

_Robbie: (standing by a window) Maybe we can sneak out when Cesar falls asleep._

_All the kids except Robbie: (screams)_

_Robbie: What?_

_Cat: (Points)_

_Robbie: (turns around, screams)_

_**Cesar was standing next to the doll house staring at Robbie. The dog knocked over the small house with his paw causing the kids to fall out.**_

_Cesar: (growling)_

_Robbie: Nice doggy._

_Cesar: (opens his mouth)_

_Robbie: What are you doing?_

_Cesar: (grabs Robbie with his mouth)_

_Robbie: Don't eat me don't eat me!_

_Cesar: (swallows)_

_Robbie: (screams) Nooo!_

_**Robbie's screaming woke him from his sleep.**_

Robbie: (wakes up) No don't eat me!

Jade: (holding Robbie in her arms) Shh. It's okay. (rocking Robbie)

Beck: (rubbing Robbie's head) It was only a dream.

Robbie: (looking around) I'm not in Cesar's tummy?

Beck: It was just a dream. You're okay.

Jade: Let's get you changed out of these wet pajamas.

Beck: We have to change your bedding too.

**I'm thinking about sending my stories privately to my followers and reviewers only. I'm tired of getting many views but few reviews. And to my guest reviewers you should make an account and follow me so that I can send you the updates.**

**I decided to do a chapter focusing on Robbie since I wrote chapters focusing on the other four kids. This chapter was inspired by an episode of Victorious. "Beck's Big Break" when Robbie was having nightmares.**


	49. I Spy

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**I Spy: Tori learn a new game while on a shopping trip with Jade.**

**Wednesday afternoon the kids were taking a nap Beck was preparing for a new audition and Jade was about to leave to go pick up a few groceries.**

Beck: I have to study these lines.

Jade: Beck, they're asleep. You can still study.

Beck: I guess. What are you getting anyway?

Jade: A few things for dinner.

Tori: (walks in the living room) Hi.

Jade: You're awake already?

Tori: (nods)

Beck: Now how am I going to study?

Jade: I'll just take her with me.

Tori: Where are we going?

Jade: To the supermarket.

Tori: Yay!

Jade: Go get your shoes.

Tori: Okay! (runs off)

**Jade helped Tori put on her shoes and buckled her into her booster seat in the car instead of the SUV.**

**In the car:**

Tori: Are we there yet?

Jade: (driving) Almost.

Tori: You said that already.

Jade: Let's play a game.

Tori: What kind of game?

Jade: I spy.

Tori: How do you play that?

Jade: I spot something and you have to guess what it is.

Tori: Okay.

Jade: I spy something green.

Tori: (looking out the window) Grass?

Jade: No.

Tori: The leafs on the trees?

Jade: No.

Tori: What is it?

Jade: Your shirt.

Tori: (giggles) My turn! I spy something black.

Jade: My shirt?

Tori: (giggles) No.

Jade: The steering wheel?

Tori: (shakes her head) No.

Jade: Uh, the road?

Tori: No.

Jade: What is it?

Tori: Your hair! Silly mommy. (giggling)

Jade: (smiles) That was a good one.

**Jade and Tori arrived at the supermarket.**

Jade: (holding Tori's hand) You get the buggy all to yourself.

Tori: Yay! (smiles)

Jade: (puts Tori in the cart) Okay let's start shopping. (pushes the cart)

Tori: I spy something red.

Jade: Um, the apples?

Tori: Nope.

Jade: (getting potatoes) Tomatoes?

Tori: No.

Jade: I don't see anything else red.

Tori: Strawberries!

Jade: Oh. I didn't even see those.

Tori: Can we get some mommy? Please.

Jade: Sure. (walks over to the strawberries)

Tori: Your turn mommy.

Jade: Okay. I spy something yellow.

Tori: (looking around) The carrots?

Jade: Carrots are orange. (pushing the cart)

Tori: I forgot. Bananas?

Jade: No.

Tori: That corn? (points)

Jade: Correct!

Tori: (claps her hands) I was right! My turn.

Jade: (putting the corn in the cart) Go ahead.

Tori: I spy something green.

Jade: Peas?

Tori: No.

Jade: The lettuce?

Tori: Nope.

Jade: Broccoli?

Tori: (nods) Yucky broccoli.

Jade: Should we get some?

Tori: (shakes her head) No.

**A few more minutes into the shopping trip.**

**In the meat department.**

Jade: I spy something pink.

Tori: But, mommy everything looks pink. (confused)

Jade: Guess what I spy.

Tori: (looking at the meat) Um, that? (points to ribs)

Jade: Nope?

Tori: The hotdogs?

Jade: No.

Tori: That? (points to hamburger meat)

Jade: Yes. (Picks up two packages)

Tori: Mommy why does it look like that?

Jade: (pushing the cart) It's not cooked.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Because I have to cook it.

Tori : Why?

Jade: So we can eat it.

Tori: Why?

Jade: So that we won't be hungry.

Tori: Why?

Jade: You ask a lot of questions. (kisses Tori's head)

**A few more minutes into the shopping trip:**

Tori: I spy something yummy.

Jade: The cookies?

Tori: No.

Jade: Ice cream?

Tori: Yes mommy I would love some ice cream.

Jade: You played me.

**In line at the register:**

Tori: (turning around) Mommy what are you going to cook with corn, that brown stuff-

Jade: Potatoes.

Tori: Potatoes, and that meat?

Jade: Meat loaf, mashed potatoes and corn.

Tori: (faces forward) Oh.

**Back at home:**

**Jade walked in the back door with Tori.**

Jade: We're back! (sets the groceries on the island)

Cat: (runs in) Hi Tori! Hi mommy!

**Beck walked in with the other kids.**

Andre: Hi Tori.

Tori: Let's play I spy.

Robbie: What's I spy?

Tori: I'll show you. Come on! (runs to the playroom)

**The other four kids followed behind Tori.**

Beck: You and Tori played I spy?

Jade: (taking out the groceries) Yup. It helped pass by time. Did you study?

Beck: Yeah I think I'm ready for the audition.

Jade: That's great.

Beck: If I get the role I'd be working with great actors.

Jade: Don't forget you'd be getting paid a lot.

Beck: (chuckles) Of course.


	50. Jewelry Thefts

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the support.**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Jewelry Thefts: The kids play a game of pirates. Beck has a surprise visitor.**

**Thursday evening the kids were playing in the swimming pool in the backyard. Jade was sitting in a chair nearby on her phone. The kids were safe because they were wearing water wings and life jackets (jade is very protective). They were standing at their small water slide.**

Cat: (steps back) Uh, who wants to go first?

Andre: I do!

Cat: Go ahead.

Andre: (slides down) Weeeee! (splashed in the water)

Trina: Okay now who's next?

Cat: Not me.

Trina: (pushes Cat)

Cat: (slides down) Noooo! (splashed in the water)

Robbie: Uh, oh.

Tori: I told her not to drink the water.

Cat: (upset) I don't like water in my face!

**It started to drizzle.**

Jade: (on the phone) Ugh! Really?

Jenny: What? What's wrong?

Jade: (stands up) It's raining.

Jenny: Wow! L.A weather is so unpredictable.

Jade: I know. I'll call you back later.

Jenny: Okay. (hangs up)

Jade: Come on kids time to go inside.

**Inside the house:**

**Upstairs living room. **

Robbie: (looking out the window) I don't like it when it rains.

Andre: I do! It's fun!

Tori: Yeah. We get to be in our pajamas. (twirls around)

Cat: And we get to drink yummy hot chocolate. (holds up her sippy cup)

Andre: Watch funny movies. (points to the TV)

Trina: (looking out the window) Even Cesar likes the rain. (giggles)

Tori: See Robbie there's nothing wrong with rainy days.

Robbie: I guess.

Tori: Drink your hot chocolate. (hands Robbie his sippy cup)

**Downstairs:**

Beck: (rushes in) That rain is really coming down.

Jade: Yeah it is. (kisses Beck)

Beck: I just want to relax. (sits on the couch)

Jade: Perfect cuddle weather. (cuddles to Beck)

Beck: (kisses Jade) Where are the kids?

Jade: Watching a movie.

**Upstairs:**

Cat: Bye, bye. (waving at the TV)

Tori: What do you guys want to do?

Robbie: Let's play pirates!

Andre: I'm the captain!

Trina: How are we gonna play pirates without the play set? It's outside.

Tori: Oh yeah.

Cat: What about the couch?

Andre: Great idea!

Robbie: The floor can be the ocean.

**The kids all got on the couch.**

Andre: Okay I need someone to check for enemies.

Tori: I'll do it! (looking around) Yummy a chip. (eats it)

Trina: (turns around) That was my chip Tori!

Tori: No it wasn't. I found it.

Trina: I put it there.

Andre: Quiet or you'll walk the plank.

Cat: Captain I see land!

Robbie: (jumps down) Let's go find the treasure.

Andre: I'm oppose to say that.

Robbie: Sorry.

Andre: (jumps down) Let's go find the treasure.

**Downstairs:**

Jade: (making out with Beck)

Beck: (pulls away) I love you so much.

Jade: I love you too Beck.

**The intercom rings.**

Jade: Ugh! Who could it be?

Beck: (presses the button) Who is it?

**Upstairs: **

**The kids were in Jade and Beck's room.**

Andre: Um, and uh, X marks the spot.

Tori: I don't see an X.

Trina: Just pretend!

Cat: Pretty.

**The kids were playing with Jade's jewelry.**

**Downstairs:**

Beck: (opens the door) Hi. (fake smiles)

Ben: (walks in) Hi bro.

Jade: (walks up) What do you want?

Ben: Nice to see you too Jade.

Beck: What do you want Ben?

Ben: Merissa kicked me out.

Jade: Really? I didn't think she had the guts.

Beck: So why are you here?

Ben: I was hoping-

Jade: Oh, hell no.

Ben: Just for a few days?

Jade: No.

Ben: (looks at Beck) Beck?

Beck: (shakes his head)

Ben: Really Beck? After all I've done for you.

Jade: I cannot listen to this. (goes upstairs)

**Upstairs:**

Andre: Hurry before an enemy comes. (picking up the jewelry)

Trina: I'm hurrying! (picking up the jewelry)

Cat: Who's the enemy?

Jade: (walks in) Hey! What do you think you're doing?

All the kids: (screams)

Tori: It's the enemy!

Robbie: Let's go!

**The kids all ran out the room.**

Jade: Get back here. (goes after the kids)

**Downstairs:**

Ben: So that's how you feel.

Beck: (nods) Not just me Jade too.

Ben: But I'm your brother.

Beck: And she's my wife. I can't go against her wishes.

Ben: Okay I'll just go find a hotel.

Beck: Why don't you just stay at mom and dads?

Ben: I don't want to go back home to my parents. I would feel like a loser.

Beck: Well good luck with whatever you do.

Ben: Thanks. (leaves)

**Upstairs:**

**The kids were under Robbie's bed.**

Jade: This isn't funny. Come from under there.

Trina: No.

Cat: This is our treasure.

Jade: It's not treasure.

Andre: Yes, it is.

Jade: Fine. Keep it. I'm going to get me some ice cream. (starts walking)

**The kids came from underneath the bed.**

Andre: Okay you can have it back.

Cat: Can I have some ice cream?

Robbie: Me too?

Jade: Am I still your enemy?

Tori: We're not playing pirates anymore.

Jade: Can I have my stuff back?

**The kids handed Jade her jewelry.**

Trina: Ice cream now?

Jade: Sure.

All the kids: Yay!

**Before anyone says anything about the sippy cups I know the kids are five. I have a five year old sister and believe it or not she drinks out of a sippy cup. Don't get me wrong she drinks from "big kid cups" everyday. She uses sippy cups occasionally when she's allowed to take drinks from the kitchen the sippy cup is used so the carpet won't get ruined. I just threw the sippy cups into the story.**


	51. Upset Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Upset: Something's bothering Jade. Beck wants to find out what.**

**Saturday night after bath time.**

Cat: (running) Play time!

Jade: (wraps Cat in her towel) You're getting the floor wet. (picks up Cat)

Cat: I wanna play.

Jade: No, it's getting close to bedtime.

Cat: But, I love you mommy. (kisses Jade)

Jade: I love you too but it's still almost time for bed.

**Jade carried Cat to her room where Tori and Trina were waiting.**

Jade: Stay here and wait for daddy. (walks out)

**Jade walked into the boys' room where Beck was helping Andre and Robbie dress into their PJ's.**

Jade: Can you get the girls dressed?

Beck: Why can't you do it?

Jade: They're waiting in their room. Goodbye. (goes to her and Beck's room)

**After Beck put the kids to bed he walked to him and Jade's room and stopped at the closed door when he heard Jade talking.**

Jade: (on the phone) It's been seven days Jenny.

Jenny: I think you should talk to Beck about it.

Jade: No I really can't talk to him about it.

Jenny: Why not?

Jade: Because-

Beck: (walks in)

Jade: I'll talk to you later Jenny. Goodnight.

Jenny: Goodnight. (hangs up)

Beck: So why couldn't you get the girls dressed and read them a story?

Jade: I'm just tired. (lays down)

Beck: What were you talking to Jenny about?

Jade: We weren't talking about anything.

Beck: You rushed off the phone when I came in.

Jade: So?

Beck: What were you talking about?

Jade: (yells) Nothing! Damn Beck! I'm not worried about your phone calls so why are you worried about mine?

Beck: I was just asking Jade.

Jade: (gets up) Whatever. I'm taking a shower. (walking)

Beck: (follows Jade)

Jade: Alone. (walks into the bathroom)

**Beck heard Jade lock the door behind her.**

Beck: What is her problem?

**Jade's phone vibrated on the bed. Beck walked over and picked it up to see the text message.**

**From : Jenny**

**Promise me you'll talk to Beck about it. You can't hide forever. Goodnight.**

Beck: What? (confused)

**Beck started to read Jade's text messages to Jenny.**

**From Jade: **

**To: Jenny**

**I need to talk now!**

**From: Jenny**

**To: Jade **

**What's up?**

**From: Jade**

**To: Jenny **

**It's too much to text I'm going to call you.**

**Beck sighed and put Jade's phone down. He stripped out of his clothes and got in bed.**

**Twenty minutes later Jade walked out the bathroom and started to get dressed.**

Beck: Something bothering you?

Jade: Yeah.

Beck: What is it?

Jade: Right now it's you.

Beck: Jade.

Jade: Beck.

Beck: What's bothering you?

Jade: (sighs) Please don't make me yell. Just leave me alone. (gets into bed)

Beck: Okay. (puts his arm around Jade)

Jade: (takes Beck's arm off) Don't touch me.

**The next day:**

**Beck slept in while Jade was handling the kids.**

Beck: (walks into the kitchen) Good morning.

Jade: (sitting at the island) Hi. (drinking coffee)

Beck: (looking around) Where's breakfast?

Jade: (sets her coffee down) Do you expect me to cook breakfast every morning?

Beck: Well what did the kids eat?

Jade: Cereal. Just like all the other normal kids.

Beck: (sighs)

**In the playroom:**

**The kids were sitting at the activity table coloring. Cesar was laying on the floor playing with his chew toy.**

Andre: Hey what happened to all the red crayons?

Robbie: Cat ate them remember?

Tori: Cat!

Cat: Sorry. They looked so yummy.

Andre: Now how am I oppose to color my kite?

Beck: (walks in) Hi guys.

All the kids: (looks up) Hi daddy!

Beck: Listen. Do you guys notice anything different?

Trina: (gasp) Yes. I colored my grass yellow. It's opposed to be green. (giggles)

Beck: Anything different about mommy?

Robbie: Daddy do you like ice cream?

Beck: Yes but-

Tori: Do you think I can go to the moon one day?

Beck: Guys-

Andre: The moon would be fun.

Trina: Isn't it made of cheese?

Cat: Cheese?

Trina: (nods) That's what it looks like.

Robbie: We should go there and eat all the cheese.

Andre: But then the moon would be gone.

**Beck realized he was talking to five year olds and walked to the living room where Jade was sitting.**

Jade: (sighs) Eight days.

Beck: Eight days for what? (stands in front of Jade)

Jade: Why are you irritating me so much?

Beck: I want to know what your problem is.

Jade: You're my problem!

Beck: Jade! What the hell is bothering you?

Jade: (stands up) Nothing Beck! (pushes past Beck)

**Beck aggressively grabbed Jade and turned her around facing him.**

Jade: (shocked) Let go of me!

Beck: Not until you tell me what's wrong.

Jade: I said nothing!

Beck: (shouts) Something is bothering you and I'm tired of you taking it out on me!

**Can you guess what's bothering Jade? Find out tomorrow.**


	52. Upset Part 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Upset: Something's bothering Jade. Beck wants to find out what.**

Beck: (shouts) Something is bothering you and I'm tired of you taking it out on me!

Jade: Beck just leave me alone! (pulling away)

Beck: Not until you tell me!

**The intercom started to ring.**

Jade: (pushes Beck away) Get the damn door. (goes upstairs)

Beck: (presses the button) Who is it?

Jenny: It's Jenny.

**A few minutes later:**

Beck: (opens the door)

Jenny: (walks in) Why the serious face?

Beck: (slams the door) Jade.

Jenny: Oh, I get it.

Beck: I'm so upset with her.

Jenny: Beck it's not her fault.

Beck: Yes it is she's-

Jenny: Okay well it is kind of her fault.

Beck: I know it is.

Jenny: Beck six kids isn't so bad.

Beck: Yes it is- What?

Jenny: Shhh. Calm down I mean yeah you already have five small kids who are practically still babies but-

Beck: Jenny what are you-

Jenny: Maybe you can hire a nanny.

Beck: But Jade-

Jenny: I know but Jade doesn't know if she's pregnant.

**Jenny pulled a pregnancy test out of her purse.**

Jenny: That's why I brought her this! (holds up the test)

Beck: Jenny what are you talking about?

Jenny: What are you talking about?

Beck: Jade being stubborn.

Jenny: (puts the test behind her back) So was I.

Beck: Jade's pregnant?

Jenny: (sighs) Okay she doesn't exactly know. But there is a possibility.

Beck: Why didn't she just tell me?

Jenny: There's more to the story.

Beck: Which is?

Jenny: You'll have to hear that from her. (hands Beck the test)

Beck: I can't believe this.

Jenny: Can you not tell her that I told you? I really value my life.

Beck: Jenny Jade's not going to do anything to you.

Jenny: I'm going to see my nieces and nephews. (rushes off, turns around) Where are they?

Beck: Playroom.

Jenny: Thanks! (rushes off)

**Upstairs:**

**Jade was laying in bed with her face buried in her pillow**.

Beck: (walks in) Hey.

Jade: (looks up) I thought I told you-

Beck: (holds up the test) Is this what you were worried about?

Jade: (surprised) How? Where did you get that?

Beck: Jenny gave it to me.

Jade: (grits her teeth) Jenny.

Beck: Don't be mad at Jenny. I'm glad she told me.

Jade: (silent)

Beck: Why would you even think that your pregnant?

Jade: I'm eight days late.

Beck: For what?

**Jade straight faced Beck.**

Beck: (catches on) Oh. How can you be late when you're on birth control?

Jade: (looks away)

Beck: You were never on birth control?

Jade: I was.

Beck: (yells) Well then how can you be late?

Jade: (gets up) I don't have to explain this to you Beck.

Beck: Yes you do. It involves my child.

Jade: We don't even know if I'm pregnant.

Beck: What happened to your birth control?

Jade: I stopped taking it two months ago.

Beck: (yells) This entire time you've been letting me not use a condom?

**Downstairs:**

**Jenny heard Beck yelling.**

Jenny: Let's go play outside on your playground.

All the kids: Yay!

**Upstairs: **

Jade: (yelling) This is why I didn't want to talk to you about it!

Beck: I wouldn't be mad if you would've just come talk to me.

Jade: I felt guilty.

Beck: Why aren't you on birth control Jade?

Jade: I ran out of pills.

Beck: Why didn't you just get a refill?

Jade: I've been too busy.

Beck: Well you could have just told me to use a condom.

Jade: I was but after the first time we had sex nothing happened so I thought it was okay.

Beck: Well you thought wrong.

Jade: (sighs) Just give me the test.

Beck: No.

Jade: No?

Beck: These test don't always work. Last time it said negative and you ended up being pregnant with four babies.

Jade: So what do you want to do?

Beck: We're going to your doctor.

Jade: Beck we can't just walk in without an appointment.

Beck: Yes we can. Let's go. (walks out)

Jade: (follows Beck) It's getting close to the kids lunch time.

Beck: Jenny can take care of them.

**Beck and Jade walked downstairs. Beck walked to the playroom and saw the kids outside from the window. So he walked out to the backyard.**

Jenny: (walks up to Beck) Is she pregnant?

Beck: We don't know. We're going to her doctor. Can you watch the kids?

Jenny: Of course.

Beck: There's Mac and cheese in the pantry for their lunch. Which is soon.

Jenny: Okay.

Beck: After their lunch it's their naptime.

Jenny: Okay go take care of business.

Beck: Thanks Jenny. (runs into the house)

**At the doctors.**

Nurse: (walks in) Jade Oliver?

Jade: (stands up) That's me.

Nurse: (smiles) Follow me.

Beck: (stands up) I'm coming with you.

**The nurse led Jade and Beck to a small room.**

Nurse: Okay well your doctor will be with you soon.

Jade: Okay.

Nurse: While we wait I need to check your blood pressure.

**The nurse checked Jade's blood pressure.**

Nurse: (examining the results) It seems that you have high blood pressure.

Jade: Really?

Nurse: It can be caused from stressed. I'll leave you here to wait for your doctor.

Beck: Thanks.

Jade: (sighs)

Beck: Have you been stressing?

**Before Jade could answer someone opened the door.**

Dr. Verma: (walks in) Hi Jade how are you? (closes the door)

Jade: I'm great.

Dr. Verma: (looking at her clipboard) So you're here for a pregnancy test?

Jade: Yes.

Dr. Verma: I have to ask you a few questions first.

Jade: Okay.

Dr. Verma: How many days late are you?

Jade: Eight.

Dr. Verma: (writing) When was the last time you had sex?

Jade: (thinking) Was it two weeks ago? (looking at Beck)

Beck: Yeah.

Dr. Verma: (writing) Are you on birth control?

Jade: I stopped taking it two months ago.

Dr. Verma: Okay, well you can pee in this cup and I'll take a sample of it. (gives Jade a cup)

Jade: Thanks.

**A few minutes later:**

Jade: Um, here. (holds out the cup)

Dr. Verma: (takes the cup) Thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes with your results. (leaves)

Beck: What if you are pregnant?

Jade: Then I'll have to quit my job and be a stay at home mother.

Beck: You can still write and direct your plays.

Jade: I can barley write with five kids. I can only imagine what it would be like with six.

**A few minutes later:**

Dr. Verma: (walks back in) Okay, I have the results.

Jade: What are they?

Dr. Verma: Negative. You're not pregnant.

Jade: (sighs in relief) Then why am I eight days late?

Dr. Verma: You blood pressure is high, which is caused from stress.

Beck: What does that have to do with anything?

Dr. Verma: Maybe she's been stressing from work or something. Your body is just giving you a break.

Jade: So I'm not getting my period this month?

Dr. Verma: Luckily for you, no.

Jade: Thanks for your help.

Dr. Verma: (smiles) Your welcome. Is there anything else I can do?

Jade: Can I get a refill on my birth control pills?

Dr. Verma: Of course.

**After the doctors Beck took Jade to eat lunch at the Outback.**

Beck: (wipes his mouth) Is having another baby that bad that you couldn't tell me?

Jade: (sighs) You know I love our kids to death. It's just-

Beck: Just what?

Jade: I didn't want another baby now because the kids are still so young. I barely get time to myself.

Beck: I know what you mean.

Jade: No you don't. I want to be able to shop at the mall without the kids.

Beck: Everyone takes their kids to the mall.

Jade: Everyone doesn't have five, five year olds. They draw so much attention.

Beck: You can just ask my parents to watch them if you want to go shopping.

Jade: We can't always ask your parents to watch them Beck.

Beck: Okay. How about this, I stay home with the kids while you have time to yourself.

Jade: I want time to myself at least once a week.

Beck: Deal. (kisses Jade)

Jade: Thanks Beck.

Beck: No problem. This was all I wanted.

Jade: Me to have time to myself?

Beck: (chuckles) No. Well yes. But I also wanted you to talk to me about your problems.

Jade: (nods)

Beck: I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me Jade. I'm your husband. I'm here to listen.

Jade: (kisses Beck) Thanks.

Beck: I love you.

Jade: I love you too. Oh and Beck?

Beck: Yeah?

Jade: Don't ever grab me like the way you did earlier back home.

Beck: Sorry babe, but you were being stubborn.

**As you can see most of you were correct with your guesses.**


	53. First Thoughts

**I deleted the first nine chapters of the kids being eleven. I also changed the description on chapter one so please go to chapter one and reread it.**

**Flashback time! Have you ever wondered what babies think?**

**First thoughts: The kids' first thoughts of their parents as young infants.**

**Okay so they kids are talking to each other in baby language no matter what they say Jade and Beck doesn't know.**

**Monday morning in the girls' room. Tori, Trina and Cat were all sleeping in their cribs.**

Trina: (wakes up) Why is it so bright in here?

Tori: (sleeping)

Cat: (sleeping)

Trina: (stomach growls) I'm getting that feeling again. (starts to cry)

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

Beck: (wakes up) Jade. (lightly shaking Jade)

Jade: (tired) What?

**Trina was starting to cry louder, which was heard on the baby monitor.**

Beck: Someone's hungry. I think it's Trina.

Jade: I'll get the bottles ready. (gets out of bed)

**In the girls room:**

Trina: (crying)

Tori: (wakes up) Trina!

Trina: (stops crying) What?

Tori: You woke me up.

Trina: I'm getting that feeling again. (starts crying)

Beck: (rushes in) It's okay daddy's here. (picks up Trina)

Trina: Ugh! Why you?

Beck: Let's change you diaper first.

Beck placed Trina on the diaper changing station.

Trina: Why are you worried about what's happening down there.

Beck: (changing the diaper) All done.

Jade: (walks in) The boys are still asleep. (hands Beck a bottle)

Trina: Did he cut his hair?

Beck: Here you go Trina. (puts the bottle in her mouth)

Trina: (drinking) Mmm. (closes her eyes)

Tori: (tries to sit up) I want to get out this thing too.

**Jade noticed Tori moving in her crib.**

Jade: (walks over) Hey when did you wake up? (picks up Tori)

Tori: Finally.

Jade: (sighs) I'm so tired. (changes Tori's diaper)

Tori: You should sleep more.

Jade: (starts feeding Tori)

**Later that morning:**

**The babies were all sitting in their bouncers in a circle.**

Andre: (moving around)

Tori: What's wrong?

Andre: It's happening again.

Robbie: What's happening?

Andre: (spits up)

**Jade was sitting on the couch and saw.**

Jade: (sighs) Andre I just changed your onesie.

Andre: Well sorry.

Jade: (picks up Andre) Now I have to change you again. (walks upstairs)

Cat: That lady is so nice.

Tori: Sometimes.

Trina: That lady is Jade.

Robbie: So that's her name. Ugh! It's been killing me.

**Beck walked over to the babies and smiled at their blabbering. **

Beck: You guys are just so cute. (sits on the couch)

Jade: (comes back downstairs) Beck why'd you change the channel. (putting Andre in his bouncer)

Beck: The parade is on.

Jade: Parades are stupid.

Andre: (sucking on a pacifier)

Cat: I want that.

Tori: Me too.

Trina: You guys know what to do.

**Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all started to cry.**

Jade: They can't be hungry we just fed them.

Beck: Maybe their sleepy.

Jade: Give them their pacifiers.

Beck: Oh right!

**Beck gave all the babies their pacifiers.**

Trina: Now that's better.

Robbie: I could get used to this.

Tori: Now I'm feeling kinda sleepy. (closes her eyes)

**Within a few minutes all five babies were fast asleep.**

Beck: (wraps his arm around Jade) So it's almost close to twelve.

Jade: I don't want to think about that.

Beck: Aw, come on babe. It'll be fun.

Jade: Cooking for people and cleaning up after them when they leave. You call that fun?

Beck: My mom said she'd help you.

Jade: Oh so now you think I can't handle cooking all on my own?

Beck: No, Jade it's just that she thought you might need help because we're always busy with the babies.

Jade: I don't want any help.

Beck: Okay.

**Two hours later. The intercom rings.**

Jade: (yells) Beck could you get that? (feeding Andre and Cat)

Beck: Sure. (presses the button)

**A few minutes later:**

Beck: (opens the door) Glad you all could make it.

**The family all walked in.**

Carolyn: Where are my grandbabies?

Beck: Jade is feeding Andre and Cat but the others are in the –

Carolyn: (rushes off)

Beck: Living room.

Trina: Oh great it's her.

Carolyn: Oh my gosh you look so cute! (picks up Trina)

Trina: Listen lady, no bouncing. I just ate.

Carolyn: (lightly bounces Trina) So adorable!

Jenny: (picks up Robbie) He's so cute!

Joe: (picks up Tori) So tiny!

Ben: Sup bro.

Beck: Hi Ben.

Ben: You mind if I step outside for a bit.

Beck: Why?

Ben: So that I can smoke this. (holds up a cigarette)

Beck: Just go.

Ben: Thanks man.

Beck: And throw it away when you're done.

Ben: Okay, okay whatever.

**In the living room: **

Trina: (spits up) There goes a good meal.

Carolyn: Beck!

Beck: (runs in) Oh mom. She just ate. You weren't supposed to bounce her.

Carolyn: (hands Trina to Beck) I'm sorry.

Trina: If I could crawl I'd leave.

Merissa: (kisses Andre) I just love his chubby cheeks.

John: Mommy. (pulling on Merissa)

Merissa: Not now John. I'm playing with your cousin.

Andre: John. So that's your name.

John: Daddy! (walks away)

Andre: How rude of you to walk away while I'm talking.

Jade: (walks in) Who's ready to eat?

Joe: Oh yes I'm starving. (sets Robbie in his bouncer)

**The adults sat the babies in their bouncers.**

Jenny: Are they going to be okay in here?

Beck: Yes. They just ate so they'll be falling asleep soon.

**The adults all walked to the dining room.**

Trina: Remind me to run away when I learn to walk.

Cat: Hey it's that boy again. Hi boy!

Andre: His name is John.

Robbie: How do you know?

Andre: I just do!

John: (walks over) Hi babies. (eating a sucker)

**John doesn't understand the babies.**

Cat: What's that? (reaches her arms out)

John: You want this?

Cat: Yes! I do!

John: (runs away)

Tori: It's okay Cat.

Trina: Yeah I never liked him anyway.

Robbie: You don't like anyone.

Cat: (starts to cry)

Trina: Cat you're gonna make those people come back in here.

Cat: (crying) Why does he have to be so mean?

Jade: (rushes in) What's wrong? (picks up Cat)

Cat: (stops crying)

Jade: (rocking Cat) You must be tired.

Trina: Who does she think she is? A baby?

Andre: (sighs) Really?

Trina: Well it's no excuse.

**Later that day: **

**The babies bedtime.**

**In the boys room:**

Beck: (finishes changing Andre) Now you're already for bed.

Andre: Good. I'm tired.

Beck: (kisses Andre) Night sweet baby. (places him in the crib)

Jade: (places Robbie in his crib) I can't wait to go to sleep.

Beck: (walking out with Jade) Today really was exhausting.

Jade: Yeah. We are never having another family dinner at our house.

Beck: Agreed.

Robbie: (moving around) I can't feel my legs.

Andre: You're not oppose to.

Robbie: No, I mean I'm wrapped too tight.

**Well I was bored and just started writing. Sorry if you didn't like it. But I always wondered what babies really think so I wrote about it. Review! Did you like or dislike? If you did like it I'll do more flashback chapters more often.**


	54. Cheating

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Cheating: Jade thinks Beck is having an affair.**

**Wednesday afternoon Jade was on her laptop doing work when she got a phone call.**

Jade: (answers) What is it I'm working?

Jenny: Well sorry!

Jade: What is it?

Jenny: I was on my computer and the homepage had Beck on it.

Jade: So?

Jenny: Just go to yahoo.

Jade: Whatever.

**Jade went to yahoo's homepage and couldn't believe her eyes.**

Jenny: Jade? Jade? Are you there?

Jade: That two timing liar.

Jenny: Jade you don't have to jump to conclusions

Jade: I have every right to jump!

Jenny: I just thought you'd needed to see that.

Jade: I have to go. (hangs up)

**Jade was furious with Beck. **

Tori: (runs in) Mommy! Cat isn't sharing!

Cat: (runs in) I had it first!

Tori: No I had it!

Cat: No me!

Tori: (pulls on the toy) Give it back!

Cat: (tugging the toy) No!

Tori: (tugging on the toy) I want to play with it!

Cat: (tugging on the toy) It's mine!

Jade: (yells) Shut up!

**Tori and Cat were shocked by Jade's yelling and started to cry.**

Jade: (sighs) Girls I'm sorry. Mommy was just upset.

Cat: (crying) Mommy your mean!

Jade: (hugs Tori and Cat) I'm sorry.

Tori: (wiping her tears) I don't like it when you yell.

Jade: I'll never yell at you again.

**Later that night after Jade put the kids to sleep. She was sitting in the dark in the living room. Beck had just gotten home.**

Beck: (walking) I need a good shower.

Jade: Have fun with your slut?

Beck: (jumps) Jade? (turns on the light)

Jade: Don't Jade me.

Beck: Okay you're having another one of those problems. What's wrong?

**Jade threw papers at Beck that she printed from the internet.**

Jade: This is what's wrong.

Beck: (picks up a paper) Jade, I, I, can explain.

Jade: No need to explain. The pictures explained it all.

Beck: But I-

Jade: (yells) Am I not good enough for you? Are you getting bored with me?

Beck: Jade, just let me explain.

Jade: (takes her scissors out) Okay, explain.

Beck: This morning I-

Jade: Liar! (throws her scissors at Beck)

Beck: (rubbing his forehead) Jade. Chill.

Jade: I'll chill when I hurt that cheap looking home wrecker you're cheating on me with.

Beck: I'm not cheating!

**Jade held the picture up to Beck's face.**

Jade: Look at the picture Beck! Look at it!

Beck: I was filming.

Jade: You are the worst liar ever Beck. Trina lies better than you.

Beck: Let me explain.

Jade: You don't need to explain anything you two timing Canadian momma's boy.

Beck: (frustrated) I got the role this morning. My agent called and told me to get on set.

Jade: Oh sure. (rolls her eyes)

Beck: Jade I'm serious.

Jade: Well why didn't you tell me you got the role?

Beck: I called you when I was on my way to set.

Jade: No you didn't.

Beck: Check your phone.

**Jade grabbed her phone and saw the missed call.**

Jade: Well you shouldn't have been kissing her.

Beck: I was acting, our lips barely touched.

Jade: (sighs) The pictures looked so real.

Beck: Paparazzi must have snuck on set and took those pictures.

Jade: I'm sorry I overreacted.

Beck: (smiles) What was that?

Jade: I said I'm sorry!

Beck: (hugs Jade) I will never cheat on you.

Jade: I'm just so afraid of losing you.

Beck: We've been together for so many years. I'm not going anywhere. You know I love you.

Jade: (smiles) I love you too. (kisses Beck)

Beck: (pulls away) You think I'm a momma's boy?

Jade: Let's not ruin this moment. (continues kissing Beck)

**Please Review if you want the next update. It's already written.**


	55. Abusive Much

**This chapter is dedicated to: LOVE BECK OLIVER**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Abusive much: Is Jade becoming an abusive mother?**

**Thursday afternoon Beck was at work, Jade was home with the kids who were napping.**

Jade: (on the phone) Wait. WHAT?

Paige: I'm so sorry Jade but that's what was said.

Jade: I can't finish writing the play in one day.

Paige: Well I better get going so that you can focus. Bye. (hangs up)

**Jade was frustrated because her play was due tomorrow and she was nowhere near done.**

Jade: (typing) Okay think. Think. Oh fuck I can't think! (pushes her laptop away)

**A few minutes later:**

Jade: This is going to be the dumbest play I've ever written.

Cat: (walks in) Hi mommy.

Jade: (annoyed) Hi.

Cat: What are doing?

Jade: I'm working. Go play with your toys.

Cat: But, I want to stay here with you.

**Jade's phone started ringing so she walked out to answer it.**

Cat: (climbs in the chair) I want to play too. (starts typing on the laptop)

Jade: (walks in) Cat! What are you doing?

Cat: (smiles) Look, mommy I'm playing too.

Jade: (grabs her laptop) You lost my file!

Cat: Your what?

Jade: (sets her laptop down) You fucked up my play! I lost everything!

Cat: Mommy I'm sorr-

Jade: (slaps Cat)

**Jade slapped Cat so hard knocking her out of the chair.**

Jade: Don't ever touch my laptop again! You ruined my play!

**Jade grabbed her laptop and stormed out.**

Cat: (grabs her cheek) Mommy? (tears falling)

**Ten minutes later:**

**The kids were all outside eating a snack.**

Trina: I love milk and cookies!

Robbie: We know.

Cat: (holding her cheek)

Andre: Cat why are you holding your face?

Cat: I don't want to talk about it.

Tori: Don't you want your snack?

Cat: I'm not hungry.

Robbie: What's wrong?

Andre: You've been acting weird since naptime was over.

Cat: I'm sad.

Trina: Can I have your cookies?

Cat: Sure.

Trina: Yay! (takes Cat's cookies)

**Cat got up from the table and walked over to the playground.**

Andre: What's wrong with Cat?

Robbie: She said she was sad.

Trina: (eating) These cookies are so yummy.

**A few hours later:**

Jade: (yells) Time to come in!

Robbie: Aw, man.

Trina: We can finish the castle tomorrow.

Robbie: Okay.

Tori: Race you to the playroom! (starts running)

Andre: Hey you cheated. (running behind Tori)

**The four kids went inside of the house, leaving Cat outside Alone. She didn't mind, she was too terrified of Jade to go back inside so she hid inside one of the tunnel slides of the playground.**

Cat: (rubbing her cheek) Ouch it still hurts. (silently crying)

**An hour later Beck returns home.**

Beck: (kisses Jade) Feels good to be home.

Jade: How was work?

Beck: Boring. We kept filming the same scene over and over.

Jade: Well you're the one who wanted to be an actor.

Beck: (chuckles) How was your day?

Jade: Busy. Like always.

Beck: Is dinner almost ready? I'm starving.

Jade: (smiles) It's ready. Go get the kids.

**At the dinner table.**

Tori: Mommy I'm so happy you made spaghetti.

Trina: It's my favorite.

Andre: No it's my favorite.

Robbie: I said it was my favorite first.

Beck: (chuckles) It can be everyone's favorite.

Tori: Can I have Cat's since she's not here.

**Jade and Beck looked over to see a plate with an empty seat.**

Jade: (jumps up) Cat!

Beck: (jumps out his seat) She hasn't been here this whole time?

Jade: (yelling) Cat!

Beck: Where is she?

Jade: I don't know!

Trina: She's outside.

**Jade and Beck turned to Trina.**

Beck: Outside?

Trina: She didn't come in.

**Jade and Beck rushed to the backyard.**

Beck: (yelling) Cat!

Jade: Cat!

**Cat's mood lighten to the sound of Beck's voice. She slid down the slide and ran to Beck.**

Cat: (running) Daddy! (runs into Beck's arms)

Beck: (hugging Cat) Why were you out here by yourself?

Jade: (walks over) You had us worried. (about to hug Cat)

Cat: (flinches) Don't hurt me again.

Beck: (looks at Jade) Again?

Cat: My cheek still hurts.

**Jade and Beck noticed a huge red mark on the side of Cat's left cheek. Jade was so angry with Cat earlier that she didn't realize she hit her.**

Beck: Jade? You did this?

Jade: I, she messed up my play.

Beck: (angry) You slapped her?

Jade: I didn't mean to. I was so mad I didn't realize that I hit her.

Beck: (touching Cat's cheek) You abused our daughter.

Jade: Cat, I'm so sorry. (about to hug Cat)

Cat: (starts crying) Please don't hurt me. (backs away)

Beck: (yells) Jade how could you do this?

Jade: Beck I'm sorry I didn't realize it.

Beck: Saying sorry isn't going to help. Her cheek is practically burning. (rubbing Cat's cheek)

Jade: (tears falling) Cat, sweetie. You know how much mommy loves you.

Cat: (crying) You hurt me.

Jade: (steps forward) I'm sorry.

Cat: (steps back) You're scary mommy.

Beck: I can't believe you hit our daughter like she was your age.

Jade: Beck I didn't mean to.

Beck: (hugging Cat) You're a monster Jade you need help.

Jade: No, I'm a great mother I don't need help.

Beck: You're an abusive mother.

Jade: (shaking her head) No. I'm a good mother. I'm a good mother.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jade: (wakes up) It was only a dream? (sits up)

**Jade looked to the side of her and saw Beck asleep. She got out of bed and rushed to the girls' room.**

Cat: (sleeping)

Jade: (walks up to Cat's bed) Cat. Cat sweetie wake up. (lightly shaking Cat)

Cat: (wakes up) Hi mommy. (smiles)

Jade: Hi sweetie. (kisses Cat)

Cat: (sits up) Mommy is it time for school?

Jade: No, not yet.

Cat: (giggles) Why did you wake me up silly?

Jade: (hugs Cat) I just wanted to tell you I love you.

Cat: (lays down) That's nice. (falls back asleep)

**Jade kissed Cat and kissed her other four sleeping children before returning back to her bedroom.**

Jade: (quietly gets into bed)

Beck: Your dream bothered you that bad?

Jade: Huh?

Beck: Did you know you talk in your sleep?

Jade: (shakes her head)

Beck: (kisses Jade) You're an excellent mother.

**I bet you guys were surprised to see this was a dream. Yes, I do take request but only from pm not reviews. **

**Please Review Like or dislike? **


	56. SMH at YOU

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT.

Rude guest review:

From: SMH

•_•

Honestly, this story has a few good ones. But you just put too many random things that no one cares about and you've dragged it out way too long. Seriously, why do you feel the need to include Jenny, Ben, and John or whoever in almost every chapter? And they play major roles in many! Some even revolve around them! The truth is, we don't know who they are, nor do we actually care. You should use OC's occasionally, not in every chapter -which you do. You throw in random made up characters and act like we know who they are. Sure, we can figure it out, but, take this chapter for example. Maybe you've mentioned who "Paige" is before, but it's just weird.

Also, you don't use commas when needed. Take the sentence "Look, mommy I'm playing too." It should've been "Look, mommy, I'm playing too." While this is a small and understandable mistake, you make it multiple times in EVERY chapter.

Some of your multi-chapter little stories are good, like Hide and Seek, that was an interesting and very good one. But that one with Cedar Point was dragged out far too long and would've been better as a single chapter.

There's also a specific thing I didn't like about this chapter. Now, no mother should EVER hit her children. There's no excuse for that. But Beck would not have reacted like that. Jade would not suddenly be abusive and suddenly "need help." Things like that do not happen in a matter of hours.

You're probably going to complain about me in the next chapter, yell at me, whatever, but I'm just trying to be honest. Wouldn't you rather have constructive criticism from someone who is just trying to help rather than "I love it update SOOON!"?

You aren't a horrible writer. I promise. But you really should take at least a little of my advice.

Take care.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Me:

People who guest review seems to have a lot to say. First off, this is my story. I can add any characters I want. I add the characters because I don't want my story to get boring with just the original characters. My readers enjoy the extra characters that I have. Second, don't tell me that I'm dragging my chapters out too far. It's my story and if I want to leave my readers guessing then I can. Next about Jade hitting Cat, one it was just a dream, two, it was requested by a reader and three it's just a damn story! I know I'm not a horrible writer and I don't need some lame kid telling me it. I don't need your advice because my story is creative and original. BTW: IT's just a story! Get over it. Don't tell me to "take care" who do you think you are? Drake? You don't know me. DON'T LEAVE ANOTHER REVIEW IT WILL NOT BE POSTED.

BTW: If you read the story then you will know who the extra characters are. A TV show doesn't just have four main characters. No. Of course there are different characters in every episode. Yes I can take criticism but, your review was so unnecessary.


	57. The Inner Kid

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**The inner Kid: Jade and Beck do some early Christmas shopping.**

**Friday morning while the kids were in school Jade and Beck decided to go to Toys R Us to do some early Christmas shopping. They had just walked into the store.**

Jade: (grabs a cart) Let's get this over with.

Beck: Aw, cheer up Jade it's better to go this early.

Jade: Beck, its September.

Beck: Exactly. Why wait until November and December when there would be nothing left.

Jade: Christmas shopping reminds me of Christmas.

Beck: And Christmas reminds you of your childhood.

Jade: Did you read my mind?

Beck: (chuckles) You've been saying that ever since we got married.

Jade: Well it's true.

**Jade and Beck walked to the dolls aisle. **

Jade: These dolls aren't that expensive.

Beck: Told you it'd be better to shop early.

Jade: Whatever.

**Jade picked up a doll that kindly said," I love you."**

Beck: Oh that would be sweet to get for the girls.

Jade: (puts the doll back) I don't want to hear that doll every two minutes.

Beck: What about this? (holds up an item)

Jade: Does it talk?

Beck: (examines it) No.

Jade: Put it in the cart.

**Beck chuckled and grabbed three of the same dolls and placed them in the cart.**

Jade: (continues walking) Here's that doll Trina's been asking for.

Beck: (picks it up) Yup. Should we get it for her?

Jade: She has been sassing me lately.

Beck: (chuckles) Gee, I wonder where she gets it from?

Jade: Your mother.

Beck: (nods) Sure.

**Beck placed the doll in the cart.**

Jade: Get two more. I hate when they argue over toys.

Beck: Good call.

**Jade and Beck made it half way through the girls' department of the toy store.**

Beck: Hey Jade look! (riding a small bike)

Jade: (sighs) Beck you're embarrassing me.

Beck: (got off the bike) How come they didn't have toys like these when we were kids.

Jade: Bikes?

Beck: Awesome bikes. I mean look at this. (does a trick on the bike)

Jade: Yeah. Great. Leave it.

Beck: You're no fun. (fake pouts)

Jade: (laughs) That doesn't work with you.

Beck: (kisses Jade)

Jade: That's not working either.

Beck: Let's shop for the boys now.

Jade: Finally. I cannot look at another Barbie doll.

**In the boys' section.**

Beck: Cool! The new Spiderman action figure. We got to get this.

Jade: For the kids or you?

Beck: The kids of course.

Jade: You are just having a little too much fun.

**Beck was playing with the Spiderman action figure.**

Beck: (turns around) What makes you say that?

Jade: Just put the toys in the cart.

Beck: (chuckles) Okay babe.

**Beck placed the toys into the cart.**

Beck: Do you think they're old enough for video games?

Jade: I don't want them getting addicted to video games.

Beck: Learning games. (pointing)

Jade: (sighs) Just put it in the cart Beck.

**Jade and Beck made it close to the end of the boys section.**

Jade: This is a nice train table. (examines something)

Beck: Andre and Robbie would love this.

Jade: (tries to lift) Beck could you help me? Beck?

Beck: (riding on a skateboard)

Jade: Beck!

Beck: (runs up) Okay.

**Beck helped Jade lift the box into the cart.**

Jade: Are we finished now?

Beck: For now.

Jade: For now?

Beck: We still have to buy clothes and-

Jade: Can we do that some other time?

Beck: (chuckles) Sure babe.

**In the car:**

Jade: That was nice of your parents to let us store the gifts in their attic.

Beck: Yup. We're ahead of everyone else with Christmas shopping.

**They arrived at the kids' school.**

Jade: Could you go get them? I'm too tired to get out.

Beck: I'll be back. (gets out the car)

**Beck walked into the school and got the kids the family were now on their way home.**

Jade: (reading a note) Trina you tore up someone's picture?

Trina: It was ugly.

Beck: You're writing him an apology letter when we get home.

Trina: But I don't know how to write a letter.

Beck: I'll help you.

Jade: (smiles) That's funny.

Beck: No it is not.

Tori: I made you a picture mommy.

Jade: Really?

Tori: Yes. It's a picture of you.

Andre: My teacher gave me a prize for being good today.

Beck: Good job buddy.

Robbie: What's the prize?

Andre: A sticker. You can smell it. (hands it to Robbie)

Robbie: (smells the sticker) It smells like a cookie.

Trina: Cookies?

Cat: Can we have Mac and cheese for lunch?

Beck: Sure.

All the kids: Yay!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Thanks to for the support and kind words. I really appreciate it. **


	58. Tick Tock

**Thanks for all the support from everyone. I appreciate it.**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Tick Tock: Beck tries to get the family ready in time for an important dinner.**

**Beck's father had an important business dinner to attend and invited Beck to bring Jade and the kids along. **

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

Jade: Beck, what looks better? My diamond hoops or the studs?

Beck: The hoops.

Jade: I'm going with the studs.

Beck: Why'd you ask for my opinion if you weren't going to use it?

Jade: You answered the question too fast.

Beck: Can you please just hurry before we're late.

Jade: Don't rush me!

**Beck walked downstairs.**

Beck: Trina you can get out of time out.

Trina: (jumps up) Yay!

Beck: Come put your dress on.

**In the girls' room:**

Beck: Here's your dress. (tries to put it on Trina)

Trina: I don't want to wear this dress. I want purple.

Beck: (sighs) Trina we don't have time for this. Put the dress on.

Trina: (shakes her head) No.

Beck: Mommy bought this pretty dress for you.

Trina: I'm not wearing it.

**Beck was becoming frustrated because he didn't want to be late.**

Beck: If you put the dress on I'll give you three cookies.

Trina: Three cookies?

Beck: Yes.

Trina: Okay!

Andre: (walks in) Daddy I lost my shoe.

Beck: What happened to your other shoe buddy?

Andre: I don't remember.

**Beck finished helping Trina get dressed and walked out with Andre.**

Beck: You're not dressed yet?

Jade: I've been busy with the kids.

Beck: I got it from here. Jade go get dressed I don't want to be late.

Jade: What did I say about rushing me? (walks away)

Beck: Okay Andre where did you see your shoe last?

Andre: I don't remember daddy.

Beck: What were you doing?

Andre: I was playing with Cesar.

Beck: Lets go check downstairs. (walks downstairs with Andre)

Andre: I see it! (runs up to Cesar)

Beck: (walks up) Cesar give me the shoe. (pulls on the shoe)

**Cesar let go of Andre's shoe with his teeth.**

Beck: (holding the shoe up) It's not too bad. I'll dry it off. (walks to the kitchen)

Cat: Hi daddy!

**When Beck saw Cat he nearly fainted.**

Beck: Cat! Wh, wh What is that on your dress?

Cat: Apple juice.

Trina: (runs in) Daddy where are my cookies?

Beck: Just a sec Trina. Cat, your dress is ruined.

Cat: What's ruined?

Beck: It means you can't wear it.

Cat: What am I gonna wear then?

Beck: (sighs) I'll find you something when I'm done with Andre's shoe.

Cat: No. I can pick something myself! (runs out)

Trina: Daddy.

Beck: (wiping the shoe) Yes Trina?

Trina: Cookies?

**Upstairs:**

**In the girls' room: **

Cat: (twirling around) This is pretty.

Tori: (walks in) Why are you wearing that?

Cat: Daddy said my yellow dress is ruined.

Tori: I don't want to wear this dress. Help me take it off.

**Downstairs:**

**Jade walked downstairs dressed in her attire for the evening.**

Beck: (putting on Andre's shoes) Did you find something else for Cat to wear?

Jade: She's wearing the yellow dress I bought.

Beck: Well thanks to you she spilled apple juice on it.

**Tori and Cat walked downstairs.**

Cat: Daddy I'm all better now.

Tori: Me too.

Beck: No. Tori why did you change out of your dress?

Tori: I want to be a fairy princess like Cat.

Beck: (sighs) You girls can't go to the restaurant dressed like that.

Jade: (smirks) I think it's great.

Beck: (sighs) There's not even enough time for you to change. Everyone outside.

**Jade and Beck buckled four of their kids in and were about to drive off.**

Cat: Where's Robbie?

**Jade and Beck both looked back and panicked.**

Beck: Robbie! (gets out the car)

**Jade and Beck rushed into the house.**

Beck: (searching) Robbie!

Jade: (Searching) See what happens when you rush?

Beck: Not now Jade.

**Jade and Beck ran upstairs to search.**

Jade: Robbie! Where are you!

Beck: Found him!

**Jade followed Beck's voice which was in the boys' room.**

Beck: (lightly shaking Robbie) Robbie wake up.

Robbie: (wakes up) Hi.

Jade: What were you doing up here alone.

Robbie: Sleeping.

Beck: (chuckles) Didn't you take a nap today?

Robbie: Yes, but I'm still sleepy.

Jade: You can sleep in the car.

Beck: (Picks up Robbie) Come on buddy.

**Beck was thankful that Robbie was already dressed in his suit matching Andre's.**

**In the car:**

Beck: We're ten minutes late but, we can still make it.

Jade: You're wasting time by talking.

**Beck's cell phone started to ring.**

Beck: (answers) Don't worry dad we're on our way.

Joe: I was calling to tell you that the dinner is canceled.

Beck: Seriously?

Joe: Yeah. I just found out.

Beck: Thanks for telling me. Okay, bye. (hangs up)

Jade: You don't look too happy.

Beck: The dinner is canceled.

Jade: Well lets all get out and-

Beck: No. We're not getting out.

Jade: You said the dinner was canceled.

Beck: I spent too much time preparing for this. We are not staying home.

Jade: What do you suggest?

Beck: We eat somewhere else.

Jade: Where?

Beck: Right now I'm desperate enough to go to Chuck e. Cheese.

All the kids: Chuck e. Cheese?

Jade: No Beck. We are not going to Chuck e. Cheese dressed like this.

Cat: Are we going to Chuck e. Cheese?

Andre: I want to go.

Tori: Me too.

Trina: Can we go?

Robbie: Please?

Beck: Sure lets go.

All the kids: Yay!

Jade: Do you know how ridiculous we'll look being dressed up there?

Beck: (drives off) I don't care babe.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Shout out to the rude GUEST reviewers. You can't be successful without haters. Thanks rude GUEST reviewers! Leave more! But they won't be posted. I just love how you take time out of your day to find my story and leave a rude review. I know you're kids who are doing this because no one over the age of 18 would waste time being rude about a STORY. And if you are over 18, I feel sad for your pathetic life, you have nothing better to do.**

**There's a difference between helping someone and being flat out rude.**


	59. Stress Scare Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Stress Scare: Jade wakes up in the hospital after stressing out.**

Beck: (on the phone) Yeah, it's nothing too serious but they said she has to stay until her blood pressure gets down.

**The sound of Beck's voice woke Jade from her sleep.**

Beck: Okay. I'll be there in a few hours. Take good care of them. Bye. (hangs up)

Jade: (whispers) Beck.

Beck: (turns around) Jade! You're awake. (rushes to her side)

Jade: (looking around) Beck where the hell are we?

Beck: You're in the hospital.

Jade: (confused) Did we have another baby?

Beck: (chuckles) No, Jade. You passed out at work.

Jade: (touches her forehead) That explains this headache.

Beck: You scared me half to death. Paige called and said you were in an ambulance and I dropped everything I was doing and rushed here.

Jade: I don't really remember anything that happened.

Nurse: (walks in) Oh. You're awake. (smiles)

Jade: Yep.

Nurse: Well now that you're awake I can give you some meds for your pain.

Jade: Thanks. So should I be getting ready to leave?

Nurse: (turns to Beck) You didn't tell her?

Beck: It hasn't came up yet.

Jade: What's going on?

Nurse: You passed out because of your high blood pressure due to stress.

Jade: Okay…

Nurse: Your blood pressure is too dangerous for you to leave.

Jade: (yells) I have to stay here?

Beck: Shh. Calm down babe. (rubs Jade's shoulder)

Nurse: I'll get you those meds. (walks out)

Jade: Beck, I don't want to stay here. I want to go home.

Beck: I know babe. Don't worry I'll be here with you.

Jade: Where's the kids. I want them.

Beck: They're with my parents. Don't worry everything is going to be okay.

Jade: I hate hospitals they're sad and depressing.

Beck: Do you remember anything that happened today?

Jade: (thinks) I remember being at work then waking up here.

Beck: Were you yelling at anyone?

Jade: Of course. That's my job.

Beck: I mean did any of your actors piss you off?

Jade: (sighs) I don't remember. Where the hell is that nurse? My head is killing me.

Beck: She should be back soon.

Jade: Beck?

Beck: Yeah babe?

Jade: How long have I been here?

Beck: An hour. The longest hour of my life, waiting for you to wake up.

**A couple hours later:**

**Jade was asleep.**

Merissa: (walks in) Hi, hi.

Beck: Hey Merissa.

Merissa: (looks at Jade) Wow. Even in her sleep she looks exhausted.

Beck: (sighs) I know. I hope she won't be here for long.

Merissa: (sits down) So you wanted me to stay here while you go?

Beck: Oh yeah. I have to go take the kids' over night bags to my parents' house.

Merissa: Go ahead. I'll be here to keep her company when she wakes up.

Beck: Thanks Merissa.

**Beck walked over to Jade and kissed her.**

Beck: I won't be too long.

**Thirty minutes after Beck left.**

Merissa: (reading a magazine)

Jade: (wakes up) What the hell?

Merissa: (looks over) Jade you're awake.

**Jade's medication was making her more moody than usual**

Jade: Where's Beck and why are you here?

Merissa: Beck had to go to his parents' house and asked me to stay here while he's gone.

Jade: I don't need you here babying me.

Merissa: I'm just here to keep you company.

Jade: You need to be keeping your son company.

Merissa: What's that suppose to mean?

Jade: (glares at Merissa) Really? You don't know what that means?

**Thirty more minutes later:**

**Jade was sleep.**

Beck: (walks in) I'm back.

Merissa: (rushes over) Can I leave now?

**Merissa's eyes were red.**

Beck: Merissa have you been crying?

Merissa: Jade said some pretty mean things to me in the past but, today she crossed the line.

Beck: What?

Merissa: She called me a horrible mother and said that John would drop out of high school and join some weird band.

Beck: I can't believe she said that.

Merissa: Oh she said more.

Beck: What else did she say?

Merissa: The things she said were so mean that I don't even want to repeat them.

Beck: I'm sorry Merissa.

Merissa: If you excuse me, I'm going to apply for school because apparently I'm going broke from my separation with Ben.

Beck: (shocked) Don't let Jade get to you. It's just the meds.

Merissa: I gotta go. Bye. (walks out)

**The next morning:**

Beck: Come on Jade you have to eat.

Jade: No, this stuff looks disgusting.

Beck: But, it looks so yummy.

Jade: That may work with the kids but it's not working with me.

Beck: Jade you have to eat this.

Jade: Why this. Why can't I have anything else?

Beck: You can't have any salt right now we're trying to get your blood pressure down, not kill you.

Jade: Just hand me the Jell-o.

**Beck handed Jade the Jell-o from her tray and she started eating it.**

Beck: Better?

Jade: I guess. I want coffee.

Beck: (stands up) I'll get you some decaf coffee from the cafeteria.

Jade: Anything is better than this.

Beck: (smiles) I'll be back. (walks out)

Jade: (turns on the TV) No good channels here. (flipping through channels)

Nurse: (steps in) Mrs. Oliver?

Jade: Yes.

Nurse: You have a few visitors.

Jade: I don't want to see anyone right now.

Nurse: Okay, but I'd hate to tell these adorable faces no.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Hey. Sorry I stopped it there but, I wanted to post tonight because it's been a few days.**


	60. Stress Scare Part 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Stress Scare: Jade wakes up in the hospital after stressing out.**

Nurse: Okay, but I'd hate to tell these adorable faces no.

Jade: (smiles) Please send them in.

**The nurse motioned for the kids and Beck's parents to walk in.**

Cat: (runs in) Mommy!

**The kids all ran up to Jade's bed.**

Andre: Mommy why are you here?

Tori: Want some raisons? (holds out a box)

Trina: Do you like ducks?

Robbie: You look different.

Cat: But you're still pretty.

**Jade smiled, even though she been away from the kids for a day she missed these innocent moments.**

Carolyn: (walks up) Guys, what did I tell you in the car?

Jade: (smiles) It's okay. I missed them.

Joe: Glad to see you're doing okay.

Carolyn: (hugs Jade) You scared us, especially Beck.

Jade: I'm feeling a lot better now.

Beck: (walks in) Hey, I didn't know you were coming this early.

Joe: Yeah, well after you left Cat cried for a few hours.

Carolyn: And when they woke up they kept asking about you so, here we are.

**Beck handed Jade her coffee.**

Jade: (takes a sip) Hopefully I'm out of here by tomorrow.

Carolyn: So, Merissa called this morning.

Beck: Is this about what Jade said to her yesterday, because she was on meds and didn't know-

Carolyn: What did Jade say to her?

Beck: What did Merissa call for?

Carolyn: To tell me that she's going back to school. I think it's great.

Beck: So do I.

Joe: Has your blood pressure gone down?

Jade: My doctor said it went down a little but not enough.

Robbie: What's blood pressure?

Beck: Uh, it's something that has to do with your body.

Carolyn: Well a hospital is not for kids. We better get going.

Tori: Why?

Carolyn: (picks up Tori) Why, why why. Is that the only word you know? (tickles Tori)

Tori: (giggles)

Cat: (folds her arms) I don't wanna leave I want to stay here with mommy and daddy.

Joe: Then, I guess you won't be getting any ice-cream.

Andre: Ice-cream!

Robbie: Can I get chocolate?

Joe: You can get any flavor you want.

Carolyn: Too bad Cat won't get any.

Cat: Okay, okay.

Joe: Give your mommy and daddy a kiss goodbye.

**The kids hugged and kissed Jade and Beck.**

Carolyn: We'll be back tomorrow.

Joe: Feel better Jade.

Jade: Thanks.

**Carolyn and Joe were about to walk out with the kids.**

Carolyn: Wait a sec. One, two, three four. Where's Tori?

Tori: (raises her hand) I'm right here.

Beck: Trina?

**Trina crawled from under Jade's bed.**

Trina: Here I am!

Jade: What were you doing under there?

Trina: I found this. (holds up a quarter)

Carolyn: (laughs) Come on Trina time to go.

Trina: Bye!

**Carolyn and Joe walked out with the kids.**

**An hour later:**

Nurse: Mrs. Oliver you have another visitor.

Jade: (sighs) Just send whoever it is in.

**The nurse smiled and walked out.**

Paige: Hi, Jade glad to see your doing better.

Jade: (smiles) Hi Paige.

Beck: So glad you're here. Can you please tell us what happened yesterday?

Paige: (sits down) Sure. Uh, it was about ten in the morning-

Jade: Just get to the point.

Paige: Well that sixteen year old Courtney was giving you a hard time.

Beck: What'd she do?

Paige: First she kept, messing up on her lines.

Jade: I hate when they do that.

Paige: You started correcting her, then she backed talked you and it all went from there.

Beck: So, Jade started yelling?

Paige: (nods) Yup. Then out of nowhere she fainted.

Jade: (quiet)

Paige: (looks over) Jade, are you okay?

Jade: I need you to do something for me.

Paige: Of course. As your assistant I'll do anything.

Jade: Fire Courtney and get another actress to replace her.

Paige: Gotcha.

Beck: (chuckles) Thanks for your help Paige.

Paige: You're welcome.

**A couple days later:**

Dr. Lye: Well everything looks great.

Jade: Really?

Dr. Lye: (smiles) Yes. You can be discharged today.

Jade: Finally.

**A couple of hours later:**

Beck: Do we have everything?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: (smiles) Let's go home babe.

Jade: I'm so ready to get out of this place.

**At home:**

**Jade and Beck walked in through the front door.**

Beck: We're home!

**The kids all came running up with their grandparents walking behind, Cesar chasing after them.**

Cat: We missed you! (reaches up to Jade)

Jade: (picks up Cat) I missed you guys too.

Trina: Mommy I painted you a picture.

Andre: Mommy, are you all better now?

Robbie: Can we watch a movie mommy?

Tori: Mommy, can I have some apple juice?

Beck: (chuckles) Nobody missed me?

**The kids ran over to Beck.**

Tori: Daddy, I love you. (hugs Beck's leg)

Robbie: I love you more.

Andre: No I love him more.

Trina: Can I have a cookie?

Cat: I want to hug daddy too. (tries to get down)

Jade: (sets Cat down) It's good to be home.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Sorry I took so long. Please Review.**


	61. Dark, & Chocolate Day

**The kids are five in this story.**

**Dark, & Chocolate Day: Beck keeps the kids busy at home, Jade has time to herself.**

**Friday afternoon Jade was at the mall shopping with Jenny.**

Jade: Thanks for coming shopping with me.

Jenny: No problem. Besides I need something to wear for my date tonight.

**Jade and Jenny walked inside a store.**

Jade: How about something in here?

Jenny: (looking around) No offense but this store is more of your style.

Jade: What's wrong with these clothes?

Jenny: Black really isn't my style.

Jade: It is today. We're finding you something in here.

Jenny: I don't know Jade-

**Jade picked out two outfits.**

Jade: Go try these on.

**Back at home.**

Cat: Stop it Trina!

Beck: (rushes over) Trina stop.

**Trina stopped pouring sand in Cat's hair.**

Trina: I was just playing.

Beck: That's a time out. You know better.

**Trina walked over to the patio and sat.**

Trina: (yells) You're mean daddy!

Andre: Daddy we need more water.

Robbie: Lots of water.

Beck: I just gave you guys some water.

Tori: We're trying to build a big castle.

Robbie: More water.

Beck: Magic word.

Andre: Please.

**With Jade:**

Jade: What's taking you so long?

Jenny: Uh, I don't want to come out.

Jade: Just come out so I can see.

**Jenny stepped out the dressing room.**

Jade: You look great

Jenny: I don't know Jade this isn't really my style.

Jade: Are you kidding? You couldn't look better.

Jenny: (poses) Really?

Jade: Yeah. Like the sister I never wanted.

Jenny: I thought we were like sisters.

Jade: Now try on the other outfit.

Jenny: Okay.

**Jenny walked back into the dressing room.**

**A few minutes later Jade and Jenny both paid for their clothing.**

Jenny: Are you sure I look good in black.

Jade: Well, not as good as me. But you look decent.

Jenny: (laughs) Thanks. I guess.

Jade: Let's go to Mac to find you some makeup.

Jenny: I have makeup at home.

Jade: You need makeup to match your outfit.

Jenny: Oh gosh.

**Back at home:**

**Beck and the kids were now inside in the kitchen.**

Beck: Guys you have to sit still if you want to help bake brownies.

**The kids were all sitting at the island.**

Beck: Okay. Who wants to crack the eggs?

Tori: (raises her hand) Meee!

Beck: (gives Tori an egg) Okay. You have to be careful.

**Tori cracked the egg too hard crushing it.**

Tori: Like this daddy?

Beck: Why don't I crack the eggs and you can pour them into the mix.

Trina: Daddy can I do something?

Andre: Me too.

Beck: (cracking eggs) Don't worry guys, I have jobs for all of you.

Robbie: Yay!

**Beck passed the bowl of crack eggs to Tori.**

Tori: (pours the eggs in the mix) Yay! I'm cooking!

Robbie: My turn.

**With Jade:**

Jenny: I'm so excited for tonight. I think I'm going to look great.

Jade: Told you.

Jenny: Let's get mani pedis.

Jade: Now that you're bringing it up, I wasn't going to say anything but you could use a pedicure. (pointing to Jenny's toes)

Jenny: (gasp) Jade.

Jade: What? We're best friends it's my job to help you.

**Two kids were running around and bumped into Jade. **

Jenny: Uh, oh here it comes.

Jade: Don't worry. I'm just going to let it go. No stress.

Jenny: Proud of you.

**One of the kids bumped into Jade again.**

Jade: Oh hell no. Fuck what my doctor said.

**The other kid was about to run past Jade.**

Jade: (trips the kid)

Kid 2: (falls down) Hey! You made me fall.

Jade: Stupid rude kids. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?

Kid 1: I'm telling our mom.

Jade: Tell your mom to kiss my ass.

Jenny: Jade…

Kid 2: (gasp) I'm telling.

**The kids ran away.**

Jenny: (pulling Jade) Come on let's go before you end up in jail.

**In the nail salon:**

Jenny: This is so relaxing.

Jade: I wonder what Beck and the kids are doing.

Jenny: How can you have alone time if you keep thinking about home?

Jade: You're right. Maybe I'll just text him.

Jenny: No. Beck is the father I'm sure he has everything under control.

**Back at home:**

**The kitchen was a mess chocolate frosting was everywhere.**

Cat: Cesar likes chocolate brownies.

**Cat was feeding Cesar a brownie.**

Beck: Cat! No! Dogs can't eat brownies.

Cat: He loves it daddy.

Trina: I taste yummy.

Beck: Trina stop licking yourself.

Trina: But I taste so good.

Beck: You guys need a bath and the kitchen needs to be mopped.

Tori: Daddy we're out of chocolate.

Beck: That's because it's all over the walls and floor.

Andre: You did it.

Beck: (picks up Andre) I did it? I'm not the one covered in it.

Robbie: Daddy you made a mess.

Beck: Now this is my fault?

Tori: You wanted to make brownies.

Beck: I'm giving you guys an early bath.

All the kids: No!

**With Jade:**

**They were at Jenny house.**

Jade: And…done!

**Jade grabbed a mirror for Jenny.**

Jade: What do you think?

Jenny: Wow. I can't believe you were right.

Jade: How did you think I manage to look great with five kids?

**Jenny's doorbell rang.**

Jenny: He's here! What should I do?

Jade: Maybe you should get the door.

Jenny: No, you get the door. Please.

Jade: Fine.

**Jade opened the door.**

Seth: (walks in) Hi, is Jenny here?

Jenny: (walks in the room) I'm right here.

Seth: Jenny. You look great.

Jenny: I do?

Jade: My work here is done.

Jenny: Thanks Jade.

Jade: Have fun you two. (leaves)

**Back at home:**

**After the kids baths they were sitting in the living room.**

Beck: And that is why we are never baking brownies again.

Robbie: Can you say that one more time?

Cat: I don't know what you mean.

Beck: (sighs) No more baking because you guys get messy.

Andre: Daddy, you have chocolate on your shirt.

Beck: That's because-

Tori: You make a mess.

Trina: Bad daddy! Go sit in time out.

**Jade walked in the front door and into the living room.**

Jade: I'm back. (sets her bags down)

All the kids: Hi mommy! (hugs Jade)

Jade: Beck you gave them their baths early?

Beck: It's a long story.

Jade: I don't even want to know.

Beck: What'd you buy at the mall?

Jade: Oh some outfits and something for you.

Beck: (smiles) Will I like it?

Jade: You will love it.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Sorry for the wait. School keeps me busy. Please review. I have a lot of plans for the fall season. **

**Spoiler: The kids go trick or treating for the first time. Wonder how that's going to go.**

**WATCH VICTORIOUS TONIGHT. NEW SEASON. I'm so excited.**


	62. Remember This

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Remember This: Jade and Beck look back on their teen years.**

**Sunday night after Jade and Beck put the kids to bed.**

Jade: I swear I get exhausted just from their bed time.

Beck: (chuckles) I couldn't ask for a better life.

**Jade and Beck walked downstairs and sat in the living room.**

Jade: To be honest I never picture my life like this as a kid.

Beck: What do you mean?

Jade: I mean with the life I had because of my parents I always thought I'd have a pathetic life.

Beck: I wonder what my life be like if we hadn't met.

Jade: Ugh don't remind me.

Beck: (smiles) The moment I saw you I knew you'd be mine.

Jade: Beck we were fifth teen.

Beck: So? You're mine aren't you?

Jade: (kisses Beck) Do you remember when we first met?

Beck: Yeah. You were mean.

Jade: Only because you were annoying.

Beck: I was not annoying.

Jade: Yes you were.

_**Jade and her best friend Jenny were at the mall hanging out on Saturday. They were sitting in the food court eating.**_

_Jenny: So who are you taking to the girls' choice dance?_

_Jade: I'm not sure if I'm even going._

_Jenny: (disappointed) Why not? You promised you were going._

_Jade: I asked my parents for a dress and they said no._

_Jenny: My parents can buy you a dress. You know how much they love you._

_Jade: I can't let that happen. Plus I'm not even sure who I'd take._

_Jenny: What about that hot actor and quarterback?_

_Jade: Him? Oh please he sleeps with too many girls._

_Jenny: Jade please go to the dance._

_Jade: Pass me the ketchup. _

_**Beck was walking in the mall along with his sister Brenda and his brother Ben.**_

_Brenda: I see a sale on shoes._

_Beck: I hate shoe shopping._

_Ben: Me too. Why can't you just buy make up to cover your hideous face?_

_Brenda: Shut up Ben. I'll meet up with you guys later. (walks to a store)_

_Ben: Dude L.A is so much better than Canada._

_Beck: I don't know Ben. I kind of miss Canada._

_Ben: Are you kidding me? Look at all these girls._

_Beck: (sighs) I'm also nervous about school._

_Ben: What for? You got into that lame Hollywood Arts school like you wanted._

_Beck: It's not lame. Dad said it's a good school that can help me with my career._

_Ben: If it's so good then how come they rejected me?_

_Beck: Because making out with girls doesn't count as talent._

_Ben: I'm too hot for that school._

_Beck: (shakes his head) Anyways, this is your last year in school so it doesn't matter._

_Ben: Look ahead._

_Beck: A sale on leather coats?_

_Ben: No. The food court. Check out those two girls._

_Beck: The one with the brown hair and blue streaks looks hot._

_Ben: I call her! (runs over)_

_Beck: (shakes his head) What a fool._

_Jenny: All I'm saying is that it's better to do it now because when you're older like in your twenties it can be painful._

_Jade: Wouldn't it still be painful now?_

_Ben: (runs up) Hello ladies._

_Jade: Do we know you?_

_Ben: No. But, you can get to know me._

_Beck: (runs up) I'm so sorry excuse my brother._

_Jade: What a couple of losers. Come on Jenny. (about to get up)_

_Beck: Wait! Let me at least buy you an ice-cream cone or something. I really do apologize._

_Jade: As you can see I just ate. Come on Jenny._

_Ben: She's a tough one. Go ahead Beck she's all yours._

_Jade: Is this supposed to be some kind of game to see who get a girl?_

_Beck: No._

_Ben: Beck we always did this back home._

_Jade: I'm out of here. (leaves with Jenny)_

_**Monday morning at Hollywood Arts.**_

_Jenny: (walks in) Hey. (hands Jade some coffee)_

_Jade: Thanks. I forgot to get some. I was running late._

_Jenny: It doesn't matter Sikowitz isn't here yet anyway._

_**A few minutes later.**_

_Sikowitz: (walks in) Hello future entertainers of America._

_Class: Good morning Sikowitz._

_Sikowitz: Before we start class I have someone to introduce._

_Sinjin: Is it a girl?_

_Sikowitz: Burf, shut up!_

_Burf: That wasn't me._

_Sinjin: He just doesn't like you._

_**Sikowitz motioned for Beck to walk in. **_

_Beck: (walks in)_

_Jade: (glares at Beck) It's that loser from the mall._

_Jenny: I wonder if his brother is here._

_Sikowitz: Class, this is Beck. He's a new student here at Hollywood Arts._

_Class: Hi Beck._

_Sikowitz: Beck! Tell us about yourself._

_Beck: Okay. My name is Beck-_

_Jade: Obviously._

_Beck: I just moved here with my family from Canada._

_Jade: Stupid Canadians._

_Sikowitz: Jade, one more outburst and you're washing my hair._

_Beck: I'm here because I love to act and want to be an actor._

_**The class applauded after Beck took a seat; next to Jade. Sikowitz started teaching.**_

_Jade: You're stalking me now?_

_Beck: No. I'm just here getting an education just like you._

_**At lunch. Jenny and Jade were sitting at a table together; Beck was walking around trying to find a table to eat.**_

_Jenny: Now, I can take them twice a day._

_Jade: That new kid Beck is so annoying._

_Jenny: How?_

_Jade: He just walks into the school and all the girls starts going crazy for him._

_Jenny: Could you blame them?_

_Jade: Whatever._

_Beck: (walks up) Mind if I sit here?_

_Jade: Yes, we do._

_Jenny: Go ahead and sit. She's just cranky because their out of coffee._

_Beck: (sits down) You like coffee?_

_Jade: (glares at Beck)_

_Beck: If looks could kill I'd be dead._

_Jenny: (laughs) So how are you liking Hollywood Arts so far?_

_Beck: It's cool, a little strange but cool._

_Jenny: (laughs) Trust me soon you'd be adding to the strangeness._

_**A couple weeks later in Sikowitz class.**_

_Sikowitz: This project is so big that you kids will be needing partners._

_Sinjin: Please let my partner be Jade._

_Sikowitz: I posted the list of partners here on this big white board._

_**The bell rang.**_

_Sikowitz: I left my coconuts in the boys' locker room. (rushes out)_

_**The class rushed up to the board to view the list.**_

_Jenny: Oh my goodness._

_Jade: What?_

_Jenny: My partner is Sinjin!_

_Sinjin: (walks up) I was hoping for Jade but, you're still good. My place at five._

_Jenny: I don't even know where you live._

_Sinjin: Oh. Right._

_**Jade pushed through the crowd to see the list.**_

_Jade: Beck?_

_Beck: (smirks) Looks like we're partners princess._

_Jade: Don't ever call me that again._

_Beck: So are we meeting at your place or my place?_

_Jade: Your place._

_**Jade and Beck exchanged numbers before leaving class.**_

_**Later that evening:**_

_Jade: (rings a doorbell)_

_Ben: (opens the door) I knew you'd want me._

_Jade: (rolls her eyes) Is Beck here?_

_Ben: I'm sorry but Beck doesn't live in this house._

_Jade: Just tell me where Beck is so we can work on our project._

_Carolyn: (walks up) Ben who's at the door? _

_Ben: My date for the evening._

_Jade: Is Beck here?_

_Carolyn: Yes, he's around on the side of the house in his RV. _

_Jade: Uh, thanks?_

_Carolyn: No problem sweetie._

_**Jade walked to the side of the house and saw a huge RV.**_

_Jade: You've got to be kidding me. (knocks on the RV)_

_Beck: (opens the door) Enter. (smiles)_

_**Jade walked into Beck's RV and Beck closed the door behind her.**_

_Jade: I'm here. Let's get started._

_Beck: (holds out a cup) For you._

_Jade: What's this?_

_Beck: Coffee. I figured it'd brighten your mood._

_Jade: I don't want your Canadian coffee._

_Beck: (chuckles) It isn't Canadian. But, if you don't want it I'll drink it._

_Jade: Give it to me._

_Beck: (hands Jade the coffee) My pleasure._

_**A couple minutes into their project.**_

_Jade: (writing) I'll be the robber who walks up to you and tries-_

_Beck: (staring at Jade)_

_Jade: (sighs) What are you staring at?_

_Beck: Sorry. You're just so beautiful._

_Jade: (blushes) I'm not into heart breakers like you._

_Beck: I'm not a heart breaker that's my brother._

_Jade: Whatever, so what do you think your character should do?_

_**Two hours later:**_

_Beck: You're not as bad as people say._

_Jade: What have you heard?_

_Beck: A few people told me that you're a weird Goth girl who bully's everyone._

_Jade: I keep to myself. I only socialize with my best friend. Everyone else is losers._

_**Jade's phone started ringing.**_

_Jade: (answers) Yes dad? I'm busy working on a project. Yes sir. (hangs up)_

_Beck: What's wrong?_

_Jade: (stands up) I have to go. (voice cracking)_

_Beck: Is everything okay?_

_Jade: Uh, yeah I just have to go home._

_Beck: My dad can give you a ride._

_Jade: No thanks. Bye. (walks out)_

_**A few days later at school.**_

_Beck: (walks up) Jenny is everything okay with Jade?_

_Jenny: (turns around) What do you mean?_

_Beck: She's been avoiding me and working on the project on her own._

_Jenny: Well, she just needs to be home with her parents._

_Beck: Can you keep a secret?_

_Jenny: Sure…_

_Beck: When she was at my house she got a phone call and I could hear someone yelling at her. After that everything about her changed she got up and left._

_Jenny: (sighs) Listen Beck, things aren't so great for Jade at home._

_Beck: What's wrong?_

_Jenny: She's so misunderstood which is why she acts the way she does. Please just don't ask about her personal life. (walks away)_

_**The next day in class:**_

_Jenny: I got a hot date tonight!_

_Jade: I hope you have fun._

_Jenny: You'd be having fun too if you would have let my parents buy you a dress._

_**Beck walked into the class and over to Jade and Jenny.**_

_Beck: Hi ladies._

_Jenny: (smiles) Hi._

_Beck: (holds out coffee) For you Jade._

_Jade: Just what I needed. (takes the coffee)_

_Beck: You don't have to be worried about getting coffee before class. I'll get it for you. (smiles)_

_Jade: I can't let you do that._

_Beck: It'd be my pleasure._

_Jade: Thanks._

_Beck: Are you two going to the dance tonight._

_Jenny: I am! Jade doesn't want to. Are you going?_

_Beck: I got asked by a few girls but I turned them down._

_Jenny: Why?_

_Beck: I'd rather hang out with someone cool._

_Jade: (drinking her coffee)_

_Beck: Want to hang out tonight Jade._

_Jade: (shocked) What?_

_Jenny: He said do you want to hang out tonight._

_Beck: Do you?_

_Jade: I don't know._

_Beck: We can go to dinner and a movie, my treat._

_Jade: Can we see a scary movie?_

_Beck: Whatever you want._

_**From that moment Jade saw something in Beck that she hasn't saw in anyone before.**_

_**A year later Junior year:**_

_**Jade and Beck walked into the door of Hollywood Arts; Jade had a cup of coffee in her hand Beck had his arm around her.**_

Jade: If it weren't for the coffee I would had said no to your offer.

Beck: (chuckles) Aw come on you know you liked me.

Jade: (kisses Beck) You're right I did. I just didn't want to get hurt.

Beck: Now look at us.

Jade: (laughs) I thank Sikowitz.

Beck: (chuckles) I wonder what happened to him.

**Cat was standing at the top of the stairs.**

Cat: (yells) Mommy? Daddy? My bed and my PJs are wet.

Jade: (sighs) Your turn.

Beck: (stands up) I'm coming! (starts walking up the stairs)

**Robbie and Andre ran out their room.**

Beck: What are you two doing out of bed.

Andre: There's a monster in the closet.

Robbie: It's gonna eat us.

Beck: (yells) Jade!

Jade: (sighs) I'm coming! (walks upstairs)

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**I was writing and couldn't stop. Please review.**

**If you're wondering no, Jenny did not make it in the entertainment industry. **


	63. Daddy's Take Over

**Just watched the new episode of victorious, The Hambone King. I loved it! It was funny. I felt bad for Robbie though.**

**The kids are five in this story.**

**Daddy's Take Over: Jade goes to New York on business, leaving Beck home with the kids.**

**Jade was in her office on her laptop viewing rehearsal videos for her play since she missed work. Andre was sitting on the floor playing with his toy train. The other four kids were napping. **

Jade: (annoyed) This is horrible.

Andre: (playing) All aboard on the magic train.

Jade: Ugh! Stupid teenagers, my next play will be adults only.

Andre: (walks over) What's wrong mommy?

**Jade sat Andre on her lap.**

Jade: I don't like the actors in my play.

Andre: What are actors? Are they just like daddy?

Jade: Yes.

Andre: You don't like daddy?

Jade: (laughs) I love daddy. I just don't like the people in my play.

Andre: Let daddy be in your play.

Jade: I should shouldn't I.

Andre: (nods)

Jade: Can you go wake up your brother and sisters?

Andre: But, mommy they're sleeping.

Jade: I know but, nap time is over and I have somewhere to go.

Andre: Okay mommy.

Jade: (kisses Andre's cheek) Thanks baby.

**Andre slid off Jade's lap and ran out of Jade's office.**

**Upstairs:**

**In the boys' room:**

Andre: (runs in) Robbie time to wake up!

Robbie: (wakes up) No. I'm sleepy.

**Robbie pulled his cover over his head.**

Andre: (pulls the covers off) It's time to wake up. Mommy said so.

Robbie: (sits up) Not fair.

Andre: Come on! (pulls Robbie up)

**A few minutes later all five kids were awake and downstairs.**

Jade: Um, it's a little cool out so you guys need jackets.

**At Wal-Mart:**

**Robbie was seating in the cart, Trina was in the back, Tori, Andre, and Cat were holding on to the cart.**

Robbie: Mommy, why are we here?

Jade: I have to get some things.

Cat: Things for what?

Jade: My trip.

**The kids' moods dropped to the thought of Jade leaving.**

Jade: Cheer up. I'll only be gone for a few days.

Cat: But mommy you always leave.

Jade: I know, but daddy will be home with you.

Tori: (tears falling) But I don't want you to leave.

Andre: Can we go with you?

Jade: (sighs) Three days will go by fast.

Robbie: Three days sounds like a long time to me.

Jade: I'll call every day.

Trina: Promise?

Jade: I promise.

Cat: Pinky promise? (holds up her pinky)

**Jade locked pinkies with Cat.**

Jade: Pinky promise.

**The Next day, Saturday morning Jade was about to leave for the airport. The kids were still sleep.**

Beck: Call me as soon as you land.

Jade: I will babe stop worrying.

Beck: I just want to know that you've landed safely.

Jade: And I will call you when I land.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I'm going to be lonely in bed tonight.

Jade: You can cuddle with my pillow.

Beck: (chuckles) It's not the same.

**The intercom rang.**

Jade: (sighs) That's my ride.

Beck: (opens the door) I'll walk you out the gate.

Jade: Of course you are.

**Beck grabbed Jade's luggage and walked out to the front of the gate.**

Jade: I want you to cook meals while I'm gone.

Beck: (smiles) Home cooked meals. Got it.

Jade: I'm serious Beck. I don't want our kids living off of fast food.

Beck: Okay babe, I'll cook. Now get going so you won't miss your flight.

Jade: Can I get a kiss first?

**Beck kissed Jade passionately, helped her get settled in the cab, and watched her leave.**

**Later that morning:**

**Beck was lying in bed watching TV.**

Robbie: (walks in) Good morning daddy. (smiles)

Beck: (sits up) Good morning buddy. Come here. (pats the bed)

**Robbie ran to the bed, Beck pulled him onto the huge king sized bed.**

Robbie: (looking around) Where's mommy?

Beck: Buddy she left to go to New York.

Robbie: But I didn't say goodbye. (lip quivering)

**Beck pulled Robbie into a hug.**

Beck: Guess what.

Robbie: What?

Beck: We are going to have fun while mommy's gone.

Robbie: Really?

Beck: Yep.

**Beck's stomach started to growl.**

Robbie: (giggles) Daddy your tummy is talking.

Beck: Really? What's my tummy saying?

**Robbie put his head close to Beck's stomach.**

Robbie: It wants some food.

Beck: What kind of food?

Robbie: Yummy cereal!

Beck: That's what I was thinking.

**Beck woke up the other four sleeping children. The kids brushed their teeth and everyone was now downstairs in the dining room. The kids were sitting at the table and Beck walked in carrying three boxes of cereal.**

Beck: (sets the cereal down) Okay, we have Apple Jacks, Fruit Loops, and Coco Puffs.

Tori: Can I have fruit loops?

Andre: Coco Puffs please.

Trina: Me too.

Robbie: Can I have apple jacks?

**Beck poured the kids their cereal and they started eating.**

Beck: Cat, what cereal do you want?

Cat: I don't want cereal. I want mommy back.

Beck: (sighs) Cat mommy is on a business trip. We'll talk to her later.

Cat: I want mommy.

Beck: You need to eat breakfast. Pick your cereal.

Cat: No! I want mommy.

Beck: If you don't pick I'll pick for you.

Cat: I don't want cereal! I want mommy.

Beck: Apple jacks it is.

**Beck poured Cat's cereal and placed her bowl in front of her.**

Cat: I don't want to eat.

Beck: You need to.

**Cat pushed her bowl away knocking it over.**

Cat: I want mommy!

Beck: (sighs) Go sit in timeout.

Cat: (starts crying) I don't like you anymore daddy.

**Cat got up and walked over to timeout and sat.**

Trina: Look my milk turned chocolate.

Andre: Mines too.

Tori: My milks not chocolate.

Robbie: I want chocolate milk too.

Andre: That's because you don't have coco puffs.

Trina: (sticks her tongue out) No chocolate milk for you.

**Beck was cleaning up Cat's spilled cereal.**

Beck: Trina stop teasing. It's not nice.

Trina: Sorry daddy.

Tori: Can we talk to mommy?

Beck: Mommy hasn't called yet. We have to wait for her to call.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because she's on a plane.

Andre: In the sky?

Beck: Yes. She should be landing soon.

Robbie: Then we can talk to her?

Beck: Yes, then you can talk to her.

**The kids finished eating their cereal and went to play in the playroom Beck cleared the dining room table.**

Beck: (yells) Cat! Come here sweetie!

**Cat got up from timeout and walked into the dining room still crying.**

Beck: Are you ready to be a good girl and eat breakfast?

Cat: (crying) Why did you throw away my cereal?

Beck: You spilled it.

Cat: (crying) Can I have more?

Beck: Sure. Can you say sorry first?

Cat: (hugs Beck's leg) Sorry.

**Later that day, twelve in the afternoon. The kids were dressed and were playing in their playroom.**

**Beck's phone was ringing.**

Beck: (answers) Hello, beautiful.

Jade: (laughs) You're so corny.

Beck: (chuckles) How was your flight?

Jade: Irritating. I hate when people bring babies on planes. I'm glad it's over.

Beck: Are you still at the airport?

Jade: I'm in a cab on my way to the hotel.

Beck: That's good to hear.

Jade: So, how was your morning with the kids?

Beck: It was okay. I had to put Cat in timeout though.

Jade: What'd she do?

Beck: First she refused to eat her breakfast, and then she knocked over her cereal.

Jade: That's not like her.

Beck: All because she wanted you.

Jade: Aw, I feel so guilty. I'm glad you handled it well though.

Beck: Do you want to speak to the kids?

Jade: Yes.

**A couple hours later, Beck and the kids were in the SUV, Beck was running errands the kids were taking their naps during the trip.**

Beck: (on the phone) Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I leave the carwash. Okay. Bye. (hangs up)

**Beck pulled into a carwash.**

Beck: Just a regular wash. (pays the guy)

**At the start of the carwash the noise awoke the kids.**

Andre: Yay! Carwash!

Beck: (looks back) Hey, sleepy heads.

Tori: Daddy, where are we going?

Beck: We are going to see nana and papa.

**At Beck's parents' house.**

Carolyn: Hi pumpkins! Come on in.

**The kids ran in past Carolyn.**

Beck: (walks in) Hi mom. (shuts the door)

Carolyn: (smiles) So how's it going as a single father?

Beck: Crazy. How can single parents do it?

Carolyn: (laughs) It is a lot of work.

Beck: Where's dad? He said he needs me.

Carolyn: Oh, he's in the basement.

Beck: Thanks. Can you keep the kids busy while I help him?

Carolyn: Of course, you don't have to ask.

**Later at home.**

**In the playroom:**

Cat: Trina can I play with the puzzle with you?

Trina: Get your own puzzle.

Cat: But I want the ocean puzzle.

Trina: No! It's mine!

Robbie: (running around) Super Robbie to the rescue! I'm gonna save the world!

Andre: Come on Cesar.

Tori: You're oppose to be a lion.

Andre: I don't think he wants to play.

Beck: (walks in) Time for dinner.

**The kids followed Beck into the dining room and sat at the set table. The kids' plates had a piece of chicken with corn, rice, and two pieces of small broccoli.**

Andre: Eww.

Trina: Yuck!

Tori: Daddy I don't want broccoli.

Beck: Broccoli is good for you.

Robbie: No it's not.

Cat: It's yucky.

Beck: You guys have to eat everything on your plates.

Andre: I'm not eating yucky broccoli.

Tori: Me neither.

Beck: If you eat the broccoli you'll grow up big and strong.

Robbie: But you said that last time and I'm not big and strong.

Beck: It takes time.

Cat: I don't want broccoli.

**Halfway through dinner the kids were eating their food except for the broccoli.**

Robbie: Daddy, I'm done.

Beck: I still see broccoli.

Andre: I'm full.

Beck: No you're not.

Andre: Yes I am.

Tori: Can I get up now?

Beck: Nope. Not until you guys eat your broccoli.

**Beck's phone started ringing from the other room.**

Beck: Finish your dinner. (walks out)

Andre: I don't want this.

Cat: What are we gonna do?

Tori: I don't know.

Trina: Let's give Cesar our broccoli.

Cat: Yeah he likes people food.

Robbie: Where is he?

Andre: Let's call his name.

**The kids started yelling Cesar's name. The dog ran into the room.**

Tori: Good job guys.

Trina: Cesar want some food? (drops her broccoli)

**The dog immediately started eating the broccoli.**

Andre: It's working. (drops his broccoli)

**The kids all dropped their broccoli on the floor and watched Cesar eat it up.**

Trina: Now go away. Shoo!

Andre: Go Cesar!

Tori: You have to throw his toy.

**Tori got out of her seat, grabbed Cesar's toy bone and threw it out the room. The dog chased after it.**

Tori: (sits down) Now we're done.

Robbie: Yucky broccoli. I will never it eat.

Beck: (walks in) Wow, you guys ate all your broccoli?

Cat: No. We gave it to Cesar.

Trina: Cat!

Andre: Why did you say that?

Beck: Nice try. I'll get you guys some more.

**After dinner:**

**The kids were upstairs in the boys' room.**

Robbie: I feel different from the broccoli.

Cat: Stronger?

Robbie: No. Sick.

Trina: What if I turn into a broccoli.

Andre: (gags) I can still taste it.

Tori: It's over now.

Beck: (walks in) Bath time.

**The kids all screamed and ran away.**

Beck: (sighs) Why?

**During bath time.**

Beck: Please sit still.

Robbie: No! I don't want a bath!

Beck: Stop it.

Andre: I have to use the bathroom. (trying to get out)

Beck: You've gone two time already.

Andre: (starts crying) You got it in my eyes.

Beck: I'm sorry. Let me see.

Andre: (turns away) Noo!

**After the kids baths they were in the girls' room listening to Beck read stories.**

Beck: (reading) I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. (closes the book)

Robbie: Another story?

Beck: Sorry buddy. But it's time for bed.

Trina: I'm not sleepy.

Beck: Oh yes you are.

**A few minutes after Beck put the kids to bed. Andre and Robbie walked into the girls' room with their flashlights.**

Andre: Are you guys sleep?

Cat: No. (giggles)

Tori: I can't sleep.

Trina: I miss mommy.

Robbie: We do too.

Tori: Where did mommy go?

Andre: I can't remember what it's called.

Robbie: I want to sleep with daddy since mommy's gone.

Trina: (jumps out of bed) Me and snuggles are sleeping with daddy.

Tori: (gets out of bed) I'm sleeping with daddy.

**The kids raced to Jade and Beck's room.**

Beck: What are you-

Cat: Daddy can I sleep with you?

Andre: No I want to sleep with you.

Tori: Me!

Robbie: I said it first.

**Beck placed all five kids on the bed.**

Beck: You guys have to sleep in your own beds.

Cat: But we want to sleep with you.

Beck: I'll read you another story then I'll put you back in your beds.

Robbie: (sad) Okay.

Beck: I'll go get a book. (walks out)

**The kids got under the comforter.**

Trina: (yawns) I don't want another story.

Tori: This bed is comfy.

Andre: Share the covers.

Robbie: Cat can you move over some?

Cat: (moves over) Goodnight. (closes her eyes)

Tori: Goodnight guys. (closes her eyes)

Beck: (walks in) How about the-

All the kids: (lightly snoring)

Beck: I'm way too tired to carry them all to bed.

**Beck grabbed his phone and took a picture of the kids.**

**To Jade:**

**From Beck:**

**New picture message: Sleeping in a full bed tonight. :) **

**Beck went into the bathroom and got into the shower.**

**Twenty minutes later, Beck walked out the bathroom dressed for bed. He checked his phone.**

**To Beck:**

**From Jade:**

**I'm so jealous. :( Night. Call me in the morning.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**I'll give a shout out in the next update for whoever can guess the name of the book Beck was reading to the kids.**


	64. Hay, Hay, Hay

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Hay, Hay, Hay: The kids experience fall at an apple orchard.**

**Thursday morning, the kids had the day off school so Jade and Beck decided to take a trip to the apple orchard. The family had just arrived; Jade and Beck took their children out the truck. It was a windy day the kids were wearing matching orange hoodies with their names stitched in black on the back.**

**The kids were amazed by their surroundings.**

Jade: Oh good there's no one here. I hate crowds.

Beck: I'll go pay for the tickets.

Jade: Hurry.

**Beck walked off to pay.**

Trina: What kind of place is this?

Andre: I think it's a farm.

Robbie: It's not a farm.

Andre: Yes it is.

Robbie: Where are the animals?

Tori: Maybe they're sleeping.

**Cat tugged on Jade's leg, Jade looked down from her phone.**

Cat: Mommy, is this a farm?

Jade: No this is an apple orchard.

Andre: Apple orchard?

Jade: We're here to pick apples.

Tori: (looking around) I don't see any apples.

Jade: You'll see soon.

**Beck came walking back.**

Beck: Okay we can go on the hay ride to the apples.

**Jade, Beck and the kids walked over to the hay ride. Jade and Beck lifted the kids onto the truck filled with hay. Then started talking to driver before getting in themselves.**

Cat: (picks up some hay) Ooh yay! Goat food!

Trina: You're not opposed to eat it Cat.

Cat: (spits it out) Sorry.

Robbie: (searching) Hey. There are no apples here.

Tori: You're right.

Andre: Someone ate the apples.

Cat: (giggles) Maybe a goat ate them.

**After the hay ride the family arrived to the apples. Jade, and Beck got their kids off the ride.**

Robbie: (smiles) Apples!

Beck: That's right buddy.

Jade: You guys get to pick your own apples.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (chuckles) To eat sweetie.

Tori: (smiles) Okay.

**A lady walked up to the family carrying baskets.**

Zoey: Hi, I'm Zoey and I'm here to assist you for your time here.

Beck: Hi, Zoey that's very nice of you. I'm Beck.

**Beck held out his hand to shake hands with Zoey. Jade pushed his hand away.**

Jade: And I'm Jade. His wife. (glares at Zoey)

Zoey: Okay. Why don't I get you started.

**Zoey handed each of the kids a basket big enough for them to carry.**

Andre: What's this for?

Zoey: (smiles) To carry your apples.

Trina: How many apples can I get?

Zoey: As many as you want.

Tori: Can I get all the apples?

Zoey: (laughs) Well I don't think a tiny girl like you could possibly eat so many apples.

Beck: Who's gonna get the most apples?

All the kids: (raises their hands) Meeee!

Beck: Go ahead.

**The kids ran off towards the field of trees and apples.**

Zoey: Well, I'll leave you to pick apples. If you need me I'll be over there. (Points)

Jade: Oh we won't be needing you.

Zoey: Okay, when you're done you can meet me over there. (walks away)

Beck: What was that about?

Jade: You think she's pretty.

Beck: I never said she was pretty.

Jade: So you think other women are pretty.

Beck: Jade, can we not do this now.

Trina: (yells) Help me!

**Jade and Beck walked over to Trina.**

Jade: What's wrong?

Trina: I can't reach that apple.

Beck: It's too high for you. Why don't you get the apples that are closer?

Trina: No I want this one. It's the biggest apple ever.

**Beck reached up and grabbed the apple from a tree and placed it in Trina's basket.**

Trina: Wow daddy. You're tall.

Jade: How many apples do you have.

Trina: (pointing) One, two, three, four. I have four apples. (runs off)

Tori: (runs up) Mommy! Daddy! Look at all my apples.

Beck: Wow those are a lot of apples.

Jade: Are you going to eat all those yourself?

Tori: (nods) Yep. I need more. (walks away)

Beck: Told you this would be fun.

Jade: So, do you think she's pretty?

Beck: Jade. Please don't do this now.

Jade: I just want to know.

**With the kids picking apples:**

Robbie: Andre, look!

Andre: Why are all your apples green?

Robbie: Green is my favorite color.

**Andre picked up an apple and placed it in his basket.**

Andre: My apples are red and green.

Robbie: (points) What about that one?

Andre: I think it's yellow.

Robbie: (giggles) A yellow apple?

Andre: (giggling) I wonder what it taste like.

**Trina, Cat and Tori walked up to them.**

Tori: My basket is heavy.

Cat: My apples are so shiny.

Trina: Mine are too.

Cat: I see a pretty apple. (runs off)

Tori: Trina, can I trade you my apple for one of your big apples.

Trina: (thinks) Um, no.

Tori: Why?

Trina: I don't want your apples. (walks off)

Andre: Tori, I have a yellow apple.

Tori: (amazed) Wow. I never saw a yellow apple before.

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: Why would you want to shake her hand?

Beck: It's called being polite.

**The kids all walked up to their parents.**

Cat: My basket is heavy.

Robbie: Mines too.

Jade: You guys have enough apples.

Beck: Lets go to the next activity.

**Jade, Beck and their kids walked over to Zoey who was waiting at a table with things spreaded out over it.**

Zoey: Glad to see you're done. Please take a seat.

**The kids all sat at the table with their baskets.**

Zoey: Wanna do something cool?

All the kids: (nods)

Zoey: You're going to make caramel apples.

Robbie: (confused) What's caramel apples?

Cat: Is it yummy?

Zoey: Caramel apples are apples dip in caramel. And yes, it's very yummy.

Tori: How do you make it?

Zoey: First you can take out one of your apples.

**The kids each took an apple from their baskets. Zoey handed them all small wooden sticks.**

Andre: What's this for?

Zoey: They're for you to stick in you apple so you can dip it.

**The kids were staring at the sticks confused. Jade and Beck stuck the sticks into their apples.**

Zoey: Okay now all you have to do is this.

**Zoey dipped her apple into the caramel and took it out. The kids all did exactly what she did.**

**After the kids finished dipping their apples, they rolled them into sprinkles. Zoey wrapped up their decorated apples for them and led the family to a pumpkin patch.**

Tori: What are those orange things?

Jade: Pumpkins.

Trina: Can we eat them?

Beck: Uh, we won't be eating these pumpkins.

Cat: (pouts) But, I want to eat them.

Beck: (chuckles) You guys can pick out your own pumpkin to take home.

Jade: Not a big pumpkin. One that can fit in your hands.

Trina: Mommy, you're no fun.

**The kids ran off towards the pumpkins.**

Tori: They all look the same.

Cat: That big one looks like a slide.

Trina: (folds her arms) I want it.

Robbie: Why do we need um, pumpkins?

Andre: (shrugs) I don't know.

**After the pumpkin patch the family took the hay ride back to where they arrived earlier.**

Zoey: I hope you guys had a great time.

Beck: (to the kids) Say thanks to Miss Zoey for her help.

All the kids: (smiles) Thank you.

Zoey: You are very welcomed. Please take home some cider and doughnuts.

**At home:**

**Beck and the kids was in the backyard, the kids were drawing on their pumpkins. Beck wanted them to carve their pumpkins but Jade talked him out of it. They were also eating apple slices. Jade was in the house preparing their lunch.**

Trina: My pumpkin is all purple.

Beck: Very creative.

Trina: (claps her hands) My pumpkin is pretty.

Robbie: Mine is smiling.

Beck: That's really cool.

Cat: I drew flowers on my pumpkin daddy.

Andre: Daddy what are pumpkins for?

**Beck didn't want to tell the kids that pumpkins were harvest food because he knew they'd want to eat their pumpkins.**

Beck: Pumpkins are for decoration.

Tori: Do you like my pumpkin daddy?

Beck: Yes. I like all of your pumpkins.

**Jade stepped out the back patio door.**

Jade: Come and wash your hands for lunch.

**The kids all got up and ran inside. **

Beck: (walks up) That was fast.

Jade: I 'm just trying to get them fed so they can take their naps.

Beck: Why the rush?

Jade: Because I want a nap.

Beck: (chuckles) I think we can all use a nap.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The Little Engine That Could was the name of the book in the previous chapter. SHOUT OUT TO: IAmVictorious10, Pokeshipping Gwevin forever, NeonLovesYou, WeesaBee2010, me-o, redvelvet. **

**How do you guys feel about another flashback chapter of the kids as infants? I have a request to do and wanted to do it as a flashback.**


	65. First Outing

**This Chapter is Dedicated to:****CULLENGIRLS1039****. Flashback time!**

_**First Outing: Jade and Beck take the babies on their first outing to Beck's parents' house, Cat doesn't enjoy it.**_

_**Saturday afternoon Jade and Beck were getting ready to leave to Beck's parents' house. Andre, Tori, Trina and Robbie were asleep strapped in their car seats. Beck was playing with Cat who was awake.**_

_Beck: (kisses Cat) Who's a pretty baby?_

_Cat: (smiles) I love you silly man._

_Beck: You are! (kisses Cat)_

_Cat: (giggles) Do it again._

_Beck: Jade did you hear that? She just laughed._

_**Jade was trying to pack the diaper bags.**_

_Jade: I've heard her laugh before._

_Beck: (kisses Cat) You're learning fast._

_Jade: Put her in the car seat and help me._

_Beck: Okay babe._

_**Beck strapped Cat into her car seat.**_

_Cat: (confused) What? What is this thing?_

_Beck: (walks over to Jade) What do you need help with?_

_Cat: Hey come back. I want you to talk to me._

_Jade: Go get some onesies for the girls._

_Beck: Gotcha. (goes upstairs)_

_Cat: (starts crying) Come back to me._

_**Jade walked over to Cat and put a pacifier in her mouth.**_

_Jade: The last thing I need is you waking up the others._

_Beck: (comes back down) How many onesies do you think they need?_

_**When Beck came into Cat's view she became excited and spit her pacifier out.**_

_Cat: He's back._

_Jade: Just extra just in case they ruin their clothing._

_**Beck put the onesies into the girls' diaper bag.**_

_Jade: Do you think these are enough bottles?_

_Beck: (chuckles) We're only going for an hour or two. We don't need that many._

_Jade: We're taking them just in case._

_**When Jade and Beck finished packing the diaper bags, they loaded their truck with the babies and their needs.**_

_**At Beck's parents house:**_

_**Jade and Beck had just arrived.**_

_Carolyn: (runs out) They're here!_

_Joe: (walks out) Give them a chance to park._

_**The family was settled in the house, the babies were still asleep in their car seats.**_

_Carolyn: I'm so excited to watch them while you're gone._

_Trina: (wakes up) I know that voice anywhere._

_**Trina was looking around at her new surroundings.**_

_Trina: Where am I? What is this?_

_Carolyn: (sees Trina) She's awake! I'll hold her._

_Trina: Oh no._

_**Carolyn grabbed Trina out of her car seat.**_

_Trina: (starts crying) I don't like you._

_Carolyn: Aw, what's the matter?_

_Jade: (takes out a bottle) She may be hungry._

_Trina: (crying) Get me away from this lady._

_Carolyn: Can I feed her?_

_Jade: Sure. (hands the bottle over)_

_**Trina's crying awoke the other babies.**_

_Trina: (crying) Nooo._

_Carolyn: (feeds Trina) All better._

_Tori: (looking around) What happened._

_Andre: (confused) What am I in?_

_Robbie: This place smells funny._

_Jade: Well since they're all wake now, Beck and I will feed them before we leave._

_**Jade and Beck fed the babies and sat them in their bouncers.**_

_Trina: Where are we?_

_Robbie: I don't know. I've never seen this place._

_Carolyn: You two go right ahead and enjoy lunch together._

_Jade: Okay, but if you need anything please call._

_Joe: Don't worry we will._

_Beck: Come on babe, let's go._

_Jade: There's more bottles if they get hungry again._

_Beck: Babe they just ate we won't be gone long._

_Jade: They have extra onesies if they spit up._

_Beck: (pulling Jade along) Don't worry babe they will be okay._

_**Jade and Beck walked out the door.**_

_Andre: Where did they go?_

_Tori: They forget us._

_Robbie: Now we're stuck in this place._

_Trina: With those weird people._

_Cat: (panicking) Where did they go? They left me? (starts to cry)_

_Carolyn: (picks up Cat) Oh, no. What is wrong?_

_Cat: (crying) Why did they leave me? _

_Joe: (walks up) What do we do?_

_Carolyn: (sniffs Cat) She doesn't need to be changed?_

_Cat: (crying) Come back to me._

_Trina: What is wrong with her?_

_Andre: I don't know._

_Cat: (crying) _

_**Joe pulled out a bottle.**_

_Joe: Maybe she's hungry._

_Carolyn: (rocking Cat) She just ate._

_Joe: Well let's try._

_**Carolyn put the bottle into Cat's mouth, Cat pushed it out with her tongue.**_

_Carolyn: See I told you she's not hungry._

_Joe: Well what do we do?_

_Carolyn: (sniffs) Well you could change one of the others._

_Joe: (sniffs) Whoa! You're right about that._

_Tori: She didn't start crying until they left._

_Andre: Are they ever coming back?_

_Joe: (picks up Robbie) You could use a fresh diaper. (walking away)_

_Robbie: Guys, he's taking me away._

_**Cat was still crying she was practically turning red.**_

_Carolyn: (rocking Cat) Oh please calm down. You're scaring me._

_Cat: (crying) I want them back!_

_Tori: I get it now. She wants them to come back._

_Trina: Who?_

_Andre: I forgot their names, but that man and lady._

_Trina: Oh._

_**Joe walked back in with Robbie and placed him in his bouncer.**_

_Andre: Where did you go?_

_Robbie: I don't want to talk about it._

_Joe: She's still crying?_

_Carolyn: Joe, I don't know what to do. Look! She's turning red._

_Joe: Give her to me and call Jade and Beck._

_**Carolyn handed screaming Cat to Joe and walked into another room to call Beck.**_

_Beck: (answers) Hello?_

_Carolyn: Beck! Please come back._

_Beck: Who's that crying? What's going on?_

_Carolyn: Cat. She's been screaming since you left, can you come back?_

_Beck: Yes mom, we'll be there soon._

_Carolyn: Thank you. (hangs up)_

_**Ten minutes later, Cat was still crying, the other four babies fell asleep.**_

_Carolyn: (singing) Hush little baby don't say a word, Nana's gonna bye you a mocking bird._

_Cat: (cries harder) Come back!_

_Carolyn: Where could they be?_

_Joe: (walks in) The others are asleep. I don't understand why she's so upset._

_Carolyn: We're the worse grandparents ever._

_**The doorbell rang.**_

_Joe: Oh thank goodness they're here. (opens to the door)_

_**Jade and Beck rushed in past Joe.**_

_Carolyn: Here I can't take it anymore. _

_**Jade took Cat and held her to her chest.**_

_Jade: It's okay, mommy's here._

_**Cat opened her eyes and stopped crying when she heard Jade's voice.**_

_Cat: Don't ever leave me again. (snuggles to Jade)_

_Joe: (walks in) Aw, all she wanted was her mommy._

_Beck: How were the others?_

_Joe: They were okay. I changed them all and now they're sleep._

_Jade: (holding Cat) Sorry for the trouble._

_Carolyn: Don't be sorry. She's just not use to being away from you._

_Beck: I'll start packing up the diaper bags._

_**Jade was putting Cat in her car seat.**_

_Carolyn: Need help?_

_Jade: (sighs) Yes please._

_Cat: I thought I lost you._

_**Jade put Cat's pacifier in her mouth and a few minutes later she was asleep. Jade and Beck finished packing everything up and the babies were strapped in their car seats.**_

_Joe: Hey, now that they're all sleep why don't you two go back out._

_Jade: (shakes her head) No I think we should go home._

_Beck: Besides, they'll be waking up soon for their next feeding._

_Jade: I don't think you two can handle that._

_Joe: (chuckles) You're right. We can't._

_Carolyn: We tried._

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**This was a tough request, I hope you all liked it.**

**Please Review.**


	66. Timeout with Five

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Timeout with Five: The kids all find themselves in timeout after getting into some trouble.**

**Saturday morning, most families have a peaceful quiet morning. Not this family. It was crazy. Trina and Robbie were fighting over a toy, Tori was painting the dog, Andre was coloring on the walls, Cat wanted Jade's attention, and Jade was trying to cook breakfast. Beck was still asleep.**

**In the playroom: **

Trina: Get off me Robbie!

Robbie: Give me back my toy!

Trina: No! (pushes Robbie off)

Robbie: Give it to me!

Trina: (runs away) I want it!

Robbie: (chasing Trina) It's not yours.

Tori: Cesar, I'm almost done with your makeover.

**Tori was painting Cesar's fur and put hair bows on his ears.**

Tori: You're gonna look so pretty.

Andre: (coloring) I'm drawing me.

**In the kitchen:**

Cat: (crying) Mommy. (reaching up)

Jade: (cooking) Not now Cat.

**Cat started tugging on Jade's leg.**

Cat: Mommy.

Jade: Go play.

Cat: Nooo, I want you.

**Jade sighed and picked Cat up; Cat rested her head on Jade's shoulder and watched as Jade continued to cook.**

**In the playroom: **

Andre: All done. Tori look at my picture.

Tori: (turns around) You colored the wall?

Andre: (shrugs) I can't find any paper.

Tori: Do you think Cesar look pretty?

Andre: I guess. (continues coloring)

**Cesar was covered in orange and green paint. Robbie chased Trina all the way upstairs.**

Robbie: Give it!

Trina: No! You don't want this.

Robbie: It's mine.

Trina: I'm keeping it.

Robbie: Give it back Trina! (pushes Trina)

Trina: (falls down) Ow. My arm. (starts to cry)

Robbie: Trina I'm sorry.

**Trina threw Robbie's toy car causing it to hit him in the face.**

Robbie: (starts crying) I'm telling on you!

**Trina and Robbie's noise woke up Beck, he walked out his room to find Trina and Robbie sitting on the floor crying.**

Beck: What is going on?

Trina: (crying) Robbie pushed me! (holds out her arm)

Robbie: (crying) Trina hit me with the car.

Beck: I want you both to give each other a hug and say sorry.

Trina: Yuck!

Robbie: No.

Beck: Do it, or you both are going to be in timeout.

**Trina and Robbie hugged each other and said sorry.**

Beck: (smiles) That's better.

**Beck picked up Trina and Robbie and carried them both to the playroom.**

Tori: (waves) Hi daddy.

Andre: Hi daddy. Look at my picture.

**Beck sat Trina and Robbie down and looked around the playroom.**

Beck: What did you guys do?

Tori: I gave Cesar a makeover.

Andre: I made a picture of myself.

Beck: (yells) Jade! (walks out)

Andre: Let's play catch.

Trina: Okay.

Robbie: I'll get the ball.

Tori: Get the big blue one.

Trina: It's not blue it's green.

Tori: It is blue.

**In the kitchen:**

Beck: (walks in) Jade.

Jade: (cooking) What?

Beck: Did you see what the kids did to the playroom?

Jade: Can't you see my arms are full?

**Beck grabbed Cat out of Jade's arms and set her on the floor.**

Beck: Go play.

Cat: But I want mommy. (walks out)

Beck: Jade, there's paint everywhere and crayon all over the walls.

Jade: So, go clean it up.

Beck: Why should I clean it up?

Jade: Because you're a lazy ass.

Beck: How am I lazy?

Jade: You slept in.

Beck: You should have been watching them.

Jade: How can I cook breakfast and watch them at the same time?

Beck: I do it all the time.

Jade: Oh please, you just sit them in front of the TV.

Beck: So are you going to clean up their mess?

Jade: Nope.

Beck: (sighs)

**Cesar walked into the kitchen still covered in paint.**

Beck: See what they did?

Jade: Go handle it.

**Later that day, after the kids' naps, they woke up to see the playroom blocked off by a gate.**

Andre: Hey. Who did this?

Beck: (walks up) Me.

Trina: Why. Take this off. (pulling on the gate)

Beck: No. The carpet is wet.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because I had to shampoo the carpet, to clean up your mess.

Cat: But, I want to play.

Beck: (shakes his head) Not until tomorrow.

Robbie: But my toys are in there.

Beck: You'll have to find something else to do.

Trina: I'm telling mommy.

Beck: Mommy is at work. Sassy.

**Beck walked away to his office.**

Tori: This not fair.

Andre: Hey. My pictures are gone.

Robbie: What are we gonna do?

Trina: We can play with mommy and daddy's toys.

Cat: They have toys?

Trina: (nods) I always play with them.

Robbie: Where are the toys?

Trina: Follow me.

**Trina led her siblings upstairs and into Jade and Beck's room.**

Trina: In here. (opens the closet)

**The kids walked into Jade and Beck's huge closet.**

Tori: Clothes?

Andre: Shoes?

Cat: These are not toys.

Trina: Yes they are. Look!

**Trina opened Jade's makeup.**

Tori: Paint?

Andre: Crayons?

Trina: (nods) Yup.

Robbie: But, won't we get in trouble?

Trina: I always play with this.

**Downstairs:**

**Beck had just gotten off the phone with his agent.**

Beck: Okay that's taken care of.

**Cesar, walked up to Beck.**

Beck: (pats Cesar) Hi Cesar. You keeping the kids company?

**Beck noticed it was too quiet.**

Beck: Where are they anyway?

**Upstairs:**

Trina: Hey, look at me. I'm mommy!

Cat: (giggles) I'm daddy.

**Tori had makeup all over her face.**

Tori: I look pretty.

**Robbie and Andre were using Jade's lipsticks to color.**

Robbie: My car looks better than yours.

Andre: No it doesn't.

Robbie: Yes it does.

Trina: (trying to walk) These shoes are hard to walk in.

Beck: (walks upstairs) Kids?

**Beck heard giggling coming from him and Jade's room so he walked into it.**

Beck: Are you guys in here?

Trina: (whispering) It's daddy.

**Beck heard Trina whispering and walked into the closet. The sight was breath taking for him.**

Beck: What are you guys doing in here?

Cat: Playing.

Beck: You know better. Is that makeup?

Tori: No it's paint.

Beck: It's mommy's makeup.

**Beck took the makeup away from Tori.**

Tori: Sorry daddy.

Robbie: Daddy look at my picture.

**Robbie handed Beck his picture which look like something familiar.**

Beck: Where did you get this paper?

Robbie: (points) Over there.

Beck: My script. My script is torn up and scribbled on.

Andre: You don't like our pictures daddy?

**Ten minutes later:**

Tori: (whispering) I thought you said we wouldn't get in trouble?

Trina: (whispering) I never said that.

Cat: (whispering) Yes you did.

Trina: (whispering) So.

Andre: (whispering) I don't like this.

Robbie: (whispering) We're here together.

Trina: (whispering) Shut up Robbie.

Robbie: (whispering) I'm telling that you said a mean word.

**Beck walked into the living room.**

Cat: Daddy, can you turn on the TV?

Beck: There's no TV in timeout.

Andre: Toys?

Beck: No toys.

Tori: When is timeout over?

Beck: When the timer rings.

**Beck had set the timer for sixty minutes, there was fifty minutes left on the timer.**

Beck: I'm going to make an important phone call.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because my script is ruined and I need a new one.

Andre: Sorry.

Robbie: I'm sorry too.

Beck: It's okay. I don't want to hear any talking or playing sit there until timeout is over.

**Beck walked to his office.**

Cat: (sighs) This is a long timeout.

Andre: I'm never playing with mommy and daddy's toys again.

Tori: Me either.

Trina: I want some milk and cookies.

**An hour later:**

Beck: Now do you guys understand what you did wrong?

Andre: Yes, we messed up your script.

Tori: And I played with mommy's paint.

Beck: That's right.

Robbie: Sorry daddy.

Trina: Do you still love me.

Beck: (smiles) Of course I do. I love all of you.

**Beck hugged and kissed the kids.**

**Later that day,**

**An hour after Jade and Beck put the kids to bed, Beck's mother was downstairs in the living room. Beck had an important event to attend and of course he planned to bring Jade along. **

Beck: I'm gonna take a quick shower.

Jade: Okay, but hurry before the driver gets here.

Beck: I won't be long.

**Beck walked into the bathroom and Jade walked into the closet.**

Jade: Beck!

Beck: (peeks out) Yeah babe?

Jade: What the hell happened to my makeup?

Beck: I forgot to tell you the other half of the story.

Jade: They got into my makeup. Didn't they?

Beck: Yeah, but it's okay because you always keep extra here in the bathroom.

Jade: You should have been watching them.

Beck: (smirks) How can I work and watch them at the same time?

Jade: Hurry up and shower.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**


	67. Questions

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Questions: Jade and Beck answer questions about their careers.**

**Thursday afternoon, the kids were home with Beck who was working. Andre and Tori were watching TV, Robbie was still napping, Trina was secretly eating cookies, Cat was standing by the back door waiting for Jade's arrival.**

Cat: Mommy, where are you?

**Trina walked passed Cat with her tiny hands carrying cookies.**

Trina: Mommy here yet?

Cat: No.

Trina: Good. I can still eat these. (sits on the floor)

Cat: (sighs) Mommy please hurry.

In the living room:

**Tori and Andre were jumping around dancing along to Yo Gabba Gabba.**

Andre: This is my favorite song.

Tori: Mines too.

Beck: (walks in) Calm down before you two get dizzy. (chuckles)

Tori: Daddy, dance with us.

Beck: (sits down) Oh no. Daddy would look too silly.

Andre: (giggles) It's fun.

Tori: Daddy, you're no fun.

Beck: I'm not?

Andre: No. You don't want to dance with us.

Beck: But, I can't dance.

Andre: Daddy, I can help you.

Tori: (giggles) I can help you too.

**A few minutes later Jade arrived home, the sound of the door unlocking excited Cat.**

Cat: Mommy's here! Mommy's here!

Trina: (gets up) Mommy? Uh, oh. (runs away)

Jade: (walks in) I'm home.

Cat: (hugs Jade's leg) Mommy! I missed you!

Jade: I missed you too. Where is everyone else?

Cat: (still hugging Jade) I'm not telling.

**Jade bent down and kissed Cat.**

Jade: Now will you tell?

Cat: (giggles) TV.

Jade: Ah.

**Jade and Cat walked to the living room. Tori and Andre ran to Jade.**

Tori: Hi mommy!

Jade: Hi, how was your day.

Tori: Fun.

Andre: Lots of fun.

**Tori and Andre went back to dancing, Cat joined them.**

Jade: Wow, three in the afternoon and the house is still clean.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I cleaned up during their naps. You should have seen it after breakfast.

Jade: (smiles) Where is Trina and Robbie?

Beck: Robbie is still asleep. I saw Trina run past a minute ago.

Jade: She's up to something.

**With Trina:**

**Trina was hiding in Jade's office under her desk eating cookies.**

Trina: Mmm. They're just so good.

**In the living room:**

Beck: Whatever she's doing, I'm sure we'll find out soon.

Jade: You should probably go wake Robbie.

Beck: Yeah, I don't know why he sleeps in so much.

Jade: Why can't he sleep in during the morning?

Beck: (chuckles) Why can't they all sleep in?

**Beck went upstairs to wake Robbie, Jade went to her office to put away some papers.**

Trina: Only one more cookie. (takes a bite)

Jade: (walks in) I can't wait to get this stupid play over with already. (sneezes)

Trina: Bless you.

Jade: Thank you.

**Jade was about to walk out until she realized what had happened.**

Jade: Trina? Where are you?

Trina: Um, I'm in my room.

Jade: (smirks) Really?

Trina: Yes.

**Jade walked over to her desk and looked under. Trina had cookie crumbs on her face.**

Trina: Hi.

Jade: Trina, come from under there.

Trina: (crawls out) Bye. (starts walking)

Jade: Hold it. Let me take a look at you.

Trina: (stops walking)

Jade: (picks up Trina) Have you been eating cookies?

Trina: Mommy, did you see me eating cookies?

**Jade couldn't help but smile at Trina's smart response.**

Jade: (smiles) You are just too much.

**Upstairs:**

Robbie: But daddy, I want to sleep.

Beck: But if you sleep, who's going to save the world?

Robbie: (jumps up) I have to save the world.

Beck: I thought you were sleepy.

Robbie: Super Robbie! (runs out)

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that day:**

**Eleven at night, Jade was laying in bed, Beck walked in the room.**

Beck: (lays on Jade) Can you put me to bed?

Jade: (smiles) Beck, what are you talking about?

Beck: I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. (kissing Jade)

Jade: (pulls away) Beck, can you at least close the door?

Beck: But their sleeping.

Jade: Beck.

Beck: (gets up) I'm closing the door. (closes the door)

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning it was Friday morning, the kids didn't have morning kindergarten for the day.**

**Jade and Beck were awaken by soft knocks on their bedroom door.**

Cat: Mommy? Daddy?

Trina: Open this door.

Robbie: It's time for school.

Andre: I want to play with you.

Tori: I'm hungry.

Jade: (sighs) Beck, your kids are calling you.

Beck: They're your kids too.

Jade: Not until I have my coffee.

Beck: (chuckles) What time is it?

Jade: Ten minutes after eight.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Let's get our day started.

Jade: Are your parents still watching them today?

Beck: Yep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, during the kids' naps Jade and Beck were about to leave, Beck's parents were babysitting.**

Carolyn: You two have fun.

Jade: We won't.

Beck: (chuckles) Bye, call us if you need anything.

**Jade and Beck left. Twenty minutes later they arrived outside of Hollywood Arts. Jade and Beck both got out of the car and started walking towards the school.**

Jade: Ew.

Beck: What? What's wrong?

Jade: Festus' truck is still here.

**Jade and Beck walked into the doors of Hollywood Arts. There were teens everywhere; dancing, playing instruments, singing, and chatting.**

Jade: Wow. This brings back so many memories.

Beck: (points) Remember when you tripped Sinjin down the stairs. (laughs)

Jade: He asked for it. (gasp)

Beck: What?

Jade: (points) That's where we had our first breakup.

Beck: You know, to this day, I still don't get why you broke up with me.

Jade: You were texting that annoying girl.

**The bell rang, all the students rushed off to class. Beck walked over to a locker Jade followed.**

Beck: My old locker. I guess it has secrets now.

Jade: I wonder what my locker looks like.

**Jade and Beck walked over to Jade's locker that was painted a bright pink and covered in flowers.**

Jade: Gross. Who did this?

Beck: I'm guessing a friendly young girl.

Jade: Come on let's get this over with.

**Jade and Beck walked to a familiar classroom and knocked on the door.**

Sikowitz: (opens the door) Jade! Beck! You came!

Beck: Hi Sikowitz.

Jade: Still weird.

**Jade and Beck walked into the classroom.**

Sikowitz: Class, this is Jade and Beck. Former students of Hollywood Arts.

Class: Hi Jade. Hi Beck.

Sikowitz: They are here to give you advice and answer questions about the entertainment industry.

**The students all raised their hands.**

Jade: Uh, you in the back with the messed up hair cut.

Student1: Hi, I want to be an actor and I want to know how'd you become one.

Beck: Well, after high school, I spent a year in college, got an agent and auditioned for my first major role.

Student1: Did you get the role?

Beck: No. But, I kept trying and I finally landed a good role. Next question.

Jade: You with the cool black shirt.

Student2: How can I become a director?

Jade: Well, you just have to talk to the right people and don't take no for an answer.

Student2: What do you mean by that?

Jade: I mean that if you want to be a director, do whatever you want to get what you want.

Beck: I think Jade means is that you have to study hard in college and work hard.

Jade: Something like that.

Beck: Anymore questions?

Student3: Was Sikowitz always so weird?

Jade: Yes. He's a sad man isn't he?

**The class all agreed. Jade and Beck answered more questions and it was getting close for them to leave.**

Jade: And I'm sorry but, I can't see you being an actress.

Student4: But, why?

Jade: Look at you. You look afraid of your own shadow.

Beck: Okay, I think that's enough questions.

Jade: I have a question.

Sikowitz: Ask your question Jade.

Jade: Does anyone know the owner of the ugly pink locker with the tacky flowers?

**The class all pointed to a girl sitting in the back.**

Student4: I love my locker.

Jade: Your locker makes me sick.

Sikowitz: Class, give Jade and Beck a hand for coming in and answering your questions.

**The class applauded, Sikowitz walked Jade and Beck out the room.**

Sikowitz: Thanks so much for coming.

Beck: No problem it was fun.

Sikowitz: Will you two make another visit?

Jade: No.

Sikowitz: Bye dream crusher.

**In the car:**

Beck: (driving) That place brought back so many memories.

Jade: Yeah. I still can't believe my old locker.

Beck: (chuckles) Let it go babe.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Extras:**

**Sikowitz: Teacher at Hollywood Arts. (Jade and Beck's former teacher)**

**Student1: Boy in Sikowitz class.**

**Student2: Girl in Sikowitz class.**

**Student3: Boy in Sikowitz class.**

**Student4: Girl in Sikowitz class.**


	68. The Horror

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**The Horror: Jade and Beck go on a date to the movies.**

**/ / / / / / /**

**Saturday morning, Jade and Beck were awake laying in bed cuddled in each other's arms.**

Jade: Tell me you love me.

Beck: I love you Jade Oliver.

Jade: (smiles) I love you too.

Beck: What do you want to do today?

Jade: I don't know. I really want to watch a scary movie since its getting close to Halloween.

Beck: The scissoring?

Jade: No, not here. Something at the movies.

Beck: We haven't been to the movies in a while.

Jade: I know. We just don't get out too often with just the two of us.

Beck: I'll call my mom and ask her to babysit.

Jade: Do you hear that?

Beck: (confused) I don't hear anything.

Jade: Exactly.

Beck: Want to take a quick shower?

Jade: Sure.

**Jade and Beck both got out of bed and walked into their bathroom to shower.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck stepped out the shower.**

Beck: Why do you always do this to me?

Jade: Do what to you?

Beck: Start something but, never finish it.

Jade: Some of the best things are worth waiting for.

Beck: Some things are meant to be finished right away.

Jade: (laughs) Get dressed Beck.

**Jade and Beck both got dressed. Jade was curling her hair, Beck left the room to check on the kids.**

**In the boys' room:**

**The kids were all sitting in a circle playing with a leapfrog learning game.**

Andre: See, I told you C comes before E.

Robbie: Okay, okay I forgot.

Trina: Don't you remember the song?

Cat: (singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G-

Robbie: (annoyed) I know the song!

Tori: It's my turn to find a letter.

Beck: (walks in) Good morning.

**The kids all got up and ran to Beck.**

Robbie: Hi daddy!

Cat: We thought you left us.

Beck: Why would you think that?

Trina: We couldn't find you and mommy.

Beck: Aw, I'm sorry. Daddy was uh, taking a bath.

Andre: Where's mommy?

Beck: She's doing her hair. Ready to brush your teeth?

All the kids: Yes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, close to the kids' nap time. Beck's mother arrived at the house.**

**The intercom rings.**

Beck: That should be Nana.

Cat: (runs up to Beck) Noo! Don't open the door.

Beck: (picks up Cat) But, you love Nana.

**Beck opened the door for his mother and she walked in.**

Carolyn: Hi Beck. How are you?

Beck: I'm good mom.

**Carolyn looked at Cat who was frowning.**

Carolyn: What's wrong sweetie.

Cat: (tears falling) Mommy and daddy are going away.

Beck: Let me go take care of her. Jades in the living room.

Carolyn: Okay son.

**Beck walked away with Cat, Carolyn walked into the living room to greet Jade.**

Jade: Thanks again for coming over on short noticed.

Carolyn: No problem, I know that you and Beck need time alone.

Jade: (blushes)

Carolyn: (laughs) Nothing to be embarrassed about Jade.

Jade: The kids are in the playroom their nap time is in a few minutes.

Tori: (runs in) Trina is so mean.

**Jade picked up crying Tori.**

Jade: Naptime is sooner than I thought.

Carolyn: (laughs) I'll put them all to sleep with a good story.

Beck: (walks in) Cat's asleep.

Jade: Well could you take care of Tori?

Beck: (grabs Tori) What's wrong Tori?

Tori: Trina won't let me play with her.

Beck: Let's go lay in your bed.

Tori: (shakes her head) I don't want to lay in bed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Beck: (driving) So what do you want to do first, eat or go to the movies?

Jade: Let's go to the movies first, I'm not too hungry.

Beck : Me neither.

**Ten minutes later Jade and Beck arrived at the movie theater and walked inside.**

Beck: Two tickets to see the Sinister please.

Cashier: That will be twelve dollars.

**Beck paid for the tickets and also bought a large popcorn for him and Jade to share. They walked into the theater a few minutes before the movie was scheduled to start.**

Beck: Well Babe here we are.

Jade: What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to be here?

Beck: No Jade I mean we're here about to see the movie you've been dying for.

Jade: You sounded sarcastic.

Beck: I'm sorry Jade. I wasn't trying to sound sarcastic.

Jade: Well, you did.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**After the movie Jade and Beck were in the car driving trying to look for a restaurant to eat at.**

Beck: (driving) Come on Jade you have to admit that movie was over the edge.

Jade: I loved every second of it.

Beck: I saw you wince at least once.

Jade: I did not wince.

Beck: (smirks) Yeah you did.

Jade: It was the music. It was loud and kind of startled me.

Beck: (chuckles) Yeah sure lets go with that.

Jade: I wasn't scared of the movie Beck. You were the one who hid your face in my lap.

Beck: I dropped some popcorn and I was trying to find it.

Jade: (laughs) Where are we going?

Beck: I don't know. What are you in the mood for?

Jade: Mexican?

Beck: Sounds great.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later around three in the afternoon Jade and Beck returned home. The kids were in the backyard playing in with the leaves, while Carolyn was filling their sippy cups with apple juice.**

**In the kitchen:**

Carolyn: (steps out) Trina don't think I can't see you! Robbie honey don't put the leaves in your hair!

**Carolyn stepped back into the house when Jade and Beck walked into the kitchen.**

Beck: Hey mom.

Carolyn: Hi. How was the movie.

Beck: It was a funny movie about a-

Jade: Beck was scared.

Beck: I wasn't scared.

Jade: Sure.

Beck: Okay maybe it was one or two parts.

Jade: You were holding on to me when the credits were rolling.

Beck: That's because it was cold in the theater, I was making sure you were warm.

Carolyn: (smiles) I'm glad you two had a great time.

Jade: Thanks.

Beck: Were the kids good?

Carolyn: Well they napped for a while they just woke up ten minutes ago.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**After bath time.**

**In the boys room:**

**Robbie was jumping on his bed, Andre was playing with his toy.**

Beck: (walks in) Okay time to put on your PJs.

Andre: Daddy can I sleep like this?

Beck: (chuckles) No buddy you have to wear pajamas.

Robbie: (jumping) I'm a super hero. I don't have to wear PJs.

Beck: Yes you do.

Robbie: No!

Beck: Yes Robbie you have to.

**Beck picked out matching PJs for Andre and Robbie.**

Beck: Come here Andre and put this on.

Andre: Robbie can go first.

Robbie: No Andre first.

**In the girls' room:**

**Jade was frustrated because Cat, Tori, and Trina were hiding under Tori's bed.**

Jade: (sighs) I don't have all night.

Trina: Go away mommy.

Tori: No bedtime.

Jade: I guess I have to eat all this ice-cream myself.

Cat: (crawls out) Ice-cream!

Jade: (grabs Cat) A-ha! Gotcha!

**Cat was struggling to get out of Jade's grip.**

Cat: No mommy! I don't want to go to bed!

**Jade dressed Cat into her Pajamas.**

Jade: Two to go.

Beck: (walks in) Andre and Robbie are dressed. Need help?

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that night two hours after the kids were put to bed. Jade walked into her and Beck's bedroom and closed the door before climbing onto Beck who was laying in bed.**

Jade: You're tired already?

Beck: Yeah a little.

Jade: Guess we won't ever finish.

Beck: Finish what?

Jade: Oh shut up Beck. (kissing Beck)

**You know what happens next.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Yeah, sorry if it's boring. I had time to write. Please Review.**


	69. Happy Halloween

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Happy Halloween: The family celebrate Halloween; The kids go Trick or Treating for the first time.**

**Wednesday morning, Jade awaken with a good mood, took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed earlier than she normally does. She walked out the bathroom to see Beck open his eyes.**

Jade: Morning babe. Did I wake you?

Beck: Yeah. Why are you up so early? I thought it was my turn to get the kids ready for school.

Jade: Beck its halloween. My favorite day of the year.

Beck: (chuckles) Of course. Happy halloween babe.

Jade: (kisses Beck) I'll get the kids up and ready. Can you make breakfast?

Beck: Okay.

**In the girls' room:**

**Tori, Trina, and Cat were still in their beds asleep. Jade walked in and opened their curtians letting in all the sunshine.**

Jade: Girls time to wake up.

**The girls didn't stir they were still snoring softly in bed. Jade walked over to Trina's bed.**

Jade: Trina, time to wake up. Come on sassy you have school today.

Trina: No. I want to sleep all day.

Jade: All day? But you're gonna miss all the fun.

Trina: (opens her eyes) What fun?

Jade: Today is halloween.

Trina: (smiles) I get to wear my costume today?

Jade: (nods)

Trina: Yay! Uh oh.

Jade: What's wrong?

Trina: I gotta go potty.

**Trina got out of bed and ran out the room. Jade walked over to Tori's bed.**

Jade: Tori time to wake up.

Tori: Mommy, you forgot to give me a goodmorning kiss.

Jade: (kisses Tori) Now its time to get out of bed.

Tori: I have to go to school today?

Jade: Yes, school is today.

Tori: (sits up)

Jade: Ready for a fun day?

Tori: What are we doing today?

Jade: Today is halloween.

Tori: Does that mean I get to wear my costume?

Jade: Yep.

Tori: Yay! I get to wear my costume!

Jade: (smiles) You can wear your costume after school.

Tori: Aw, I want to wear it now.

**Tori walked out the room as Jade went over to Cat's bed.**

Jade: Cat its time to wake up.

**Cat still had her eyes closed but smiled.**

Jade: Were you awake this entire time?

Cat: (opens her eyes) I heard you talking. Is today really halloween?

Jade: Yes.

Cat: Do we get presents?

Jade: Presents for halloween? No. But you get something better.

Cat: What is it?

Jade: It's a secret.

Cat: Mommy I don't like secrets.

**A few mintues later Jade walked into the boys' room she opened the curtains and walked over to Andre.**

Jade: Buddy, its time to wake up for school.

**Andre turned his head away from Jade, Jade pulled Andre onto her lap.**

Jade: Come on buddy, you have school today.

Andre: But, I'm still sleepy.

Jade: I know buddy but after you eat breakfast you'll be wide awake.

Andre: (shakes his head) I don't think so.

**Robbie got out of bed and walked over to Andre's bed and stood infront of Jade.**

Robbie: Mommy I'm not sleepy. I'm a super hero I never get sleepy.

Jade: (laughs) Yes you do. Guess what?

Andre: What?

Jade: Today is halloween so that means you two can wear your costumes.

Robbie: Really? Can I wear my costume to school?

Jade: No you cant wear it to school but, you can wear it when you come home.

Andre: Mommy, can you put me down? I have to use the potty.

**Jade dressed the kids for the day. The kids all brushed their teeth and walked downstairs to the diningroom for breakfast.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, after morning kindergarten the kids were brought home from school. They ate a healthy lunch and were now napping. Jade and Beck both had the day off from work.**

Beck: This is ridiculous.

Jade: Beck, its halloween what do you expect?

Beck: What school gives kids bags of candy? Shouldn't they be concerned about their teeth.

**Beck was looking through the kids goody bags that they received from their teachers in school.**

Jade: Beck, calm down. Its not like they're going to eat all that candy in one day.

Beck: Well, I guess. But still what school gives kids this much candy.

**Beck picked up a Snickers and started eating it.**

Jade: Still upset?

Beck: No. I love Snickers.

Andre: (walks in) Hey. That's mine. Give it back.

Beck: Sorry buddy but all of your candy is gone.

Andre: (starts to cry) Daddy why did you eat my candy?

Jade: (picks up Andre) Beck, why would you tell him that?

Beck: I'm sorry Andre I just wanted one piece.

Jade: (glares at Beck) Don't worry buddy, daddy was just kidding he didn't eat all your candy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day:**

**After dinner, it was six in the evening the family were dressed in their costumes. The girls were dressed as their favorite disney princess; Cat was Ariel, Tori was Snow White, Trina was Rapunzel. The boys were dressed as their favorite characters Robbie was Superman (continues to call himself Super Robbie), Andre was Batman. Jade and Beck also dressed up for the evening, Jade was dressed as a witch and Beck was dressed as a pirate.**

Jade: Just one more picture.

All the kids: Mommy!

Robbie: No more.

Jade: (takes a picture) Okay I'm done.

Cat: Now can you tell us the secret?

Beck: Oh the secret. Should we tell them Jade?

Robbie: Tell us.

Trina: Yeah we want to know.

Andre: Please tell us.

Tori: Pretty please.

Jade: You guys are going trick or treating.

Cat: Whats that?

Beck: Trick or treating is when you dress up in costumes and go to different houses for candy.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Because its fun.

Robbie: But we have candy from school.

Beck: Don't you want more?

Andre: Yeah!

Trina: Lots more.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck gave the kids small trick or treating bags. The kids sat in their wagon while Beck pulled them outside of their home gate with Jade walking along.**

Beck: Now when we get to the first house do you remember what to say?

Trina: Um, what do we say again?

Andre: Please?

Cat: Thank you?

Robbie: I know it. Trick or Treat!

Jade: (smiles) That's right Robbie.

Beck: But, after you get the candy what do you have to say?

Tori: Thank you.

Beck: (smiles) Correct.

**The family reached the first house in their path. Jade and Beck helped the kids out of the wagon.**

Jade: Go ahead, we're standing right here.

**The kids walked up to the front porch.**

Cat: Where is the candy?

Trina: Your opposed to ring the door bell.

Andre: (tries) I cant reach it.

Robbie: Knock on the door.

Tori: (knocks) This is hard work.

**After Tori's soft knocks a smiling old lady opened the door with a bowl in her hand.**

Old lady: (smiling) You kids just look adorable in your coustumes.

Trina: (to Tori) What do we say again?

Robbie: Trick or treat.

Old lady: I have just what you need.

**The old lady dropped a piece of candy in each of the kids bags.**

Old lady: Happy halloween.

All the kids: Thank you.

**The kids walked back over to their parents.**

Cat: Look I got candy!

Andre: Me too!

Trina: Can we get more?

Jade: You have to go to the next house.

**At the second house:**

Trina: I'm knocking this time. (knocks)

**A teenager opened the door.**

Teen: (smiles) Hi.

All the kids: (smiles) Trick or treat.

**The teen placed a piece of candy in each of the kids bags.**

All the kids: Thank you.

Teen: You are so welcome.

**Many houses later:**

**Jade and Beck were pulling the kids along in their wagon when they reached a house. The house was decorated like a grave yard there was also spooky music playing.**

Robbie: I don't want to go there.

Cat: Me neither.

Jade: Why not?

Andre: (points) Monsters.

Beck: We should go to a different house.

Jade: You're right we don't need them getting nightmares.

**After an hour of trick or treating it was becoming crowded with more kids.**

Jade: Lets let them go to one more house then their done.

Beck: Yeah, its too many big kids out here and they don't need too much candy.

**Jade and Beck helped their kids out the wagon and watched them walked up to a porch.**

Beck: (chuckles)

Jade: Whats so funny?

Beck: Remember when we were sixteen and walked around on halloween and you were scaring kids?

Jade: Why are you laughing now? You didn't think it was funny then.

Beck: I didn't. But, just the thought of it.

Jade: (laughs) Good times.

**The kids walked back to their parents.**

Trina: Look at all my candy.

Jade: Wow, you have a lot of candy.

Tori: I do too.

Beck: You all have a lot of candy.

Jade: Get in the wagon so we can go home.

Andre: But I don't wanna go home.

Cat: I like trick or treating.

Beck: I know but its getting late and you have enough candy.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Back at home,**

**Jade and Beck checked the kids' candy before allowing them to eat a few pieces.**

Trina: Can I have more.

Jade: No, you had enough.

Beck: Its time for a bath.

Cat: No bathtime for me.

Jade: You guys need a bath so that you can get some sleep.

**The kids all ran away screaming.**

Beck: (sighs)

Jade: You get the kids, I"ll do the bath water.

Beck: Why do you get the easy job?

Jade: (starts walking upstairs) You better get to running, their tiny feet is fast.

Beck: (sighs) Why does it always have to be me.

/ / / / / / / / /

**After Jade and Beck put the kids to bed they were downstairs sitting in the livingroom watching TV.**

Jade: Today was a fun day.

Beck: Yeah, it was. I think the kids were exicted.

Jade: You think? Did you see their faces.

**Beck looked at the bags of candy on the table infront of him and Jade.**

Beck: Now that their sleep I think I'm gonna help myself to some candy.

**Beck reached into a bag and took out several pieces of candy.**

Jade: Beck you are so wrong for that.

Beck: This wont hurt them.

Jade: Give me a Reeses.

Beck: (chuckles) Here babe.

Jade: (eating) Reeses were my favorite as a kid.

Beck: (eating) I loved any kind of candy.

**Jade grabbed more candy.**

Beck: And you're calling me wrong?

Jade: I'm just preventing our kids from getting cavities.

Beck: (chuckles) Its not like they'll notice some missing.

**Jade and Beck cuddled on the couch eating candy while watching TV.**

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**Posted Early. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween on Wednesday. **

**I heard that "Tori fixes Jade and Beck" airs this Saturday on the third. I'm so excited.**

**Please Review.**


	70. Hurtful Things

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Hurtful Things: Cat annoys her siblings and gets her feelings hurt. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**Saturday morning after breakfast Beck and the kids were in the playroom along with the dog Cesar. Andre and Robbie were playing with their blocks, Cat was "reading" to herself, Trina was playing with the play kitchen, Beck sat in the rocking chair while Tori stood on his lap playing in his hair. Jade was away at work.**

Tori: Daddy, you have pretty hair.

Beck: Thank you sweetie.

Tori: Can I cut it?

Beck: (chuckles) No. Besides you're not allowed to play with scissors.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Scissors are dangerous.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: Hurry Andre before it falls.

Andre: One more piece.

Robbie: I can do it.

Andre: Wait Robbie!

**The tower of blocks collapsed and fell to the floor.**

Robbie: Uh oh.

Andre: (upset) Why did you do that?

Robbie: Can we build it over?

Andre: It's gonna take a long time.

**Tori climbed down from Beck's lap and ran over.**

Tori: I'll help.

Cat: Reading is hard. What do these words say?

Trina: Daddy! I'm making you a pie.

Beck: Yay, I love yummy pie.

**Cat threw her book down and walked over to Trina.**

Cat: I want to help.

Trina: No.

Cat: I can help.

Trina: I don't want your help.

**Cat took away the play food from Trina.**

Trina: Hey! Give it back! (hits Cat)

**Beck jumped up and ran over.**

Beck: Trina Oliver! You know to keep your hands to yourself.

Trina: But, Cat took that from me.

Beck: Cat, give it back to Trina.

Cat: (gives it back) But Trina won't let me help.

Beck: Trina, share with Cat or you're in timeout.

Trina: I don't wanna play anymore.

**Trina stomped out the room.**

Cat: Trina hurt my feelings.

Beck: You guys have to learn to share.

**Beck walked out the room to talk to Trina.**

Robbie: See Andre, we're almost done.

Andre: Yay!

Tori: Where do you want this blue block?

Andre: (points) Put it right there.

Tori: (places the block) I have an idea.

Andre: What is it?

Tori: This can be a house and I can be the monster.

Robbie: I'm the super hero.

Andre: You're always the super hero.

Robbie: That's because I'm super Robbie.

Cat: I want to be a super hero too.

**Cat ran over towards her siblings and tripped and fell on a block knocking over the tower.**

Andre: (angry) Cat!

Cat: I didn't mean to.

Tori: This was the biggest tower ever.

Robbie: You messed it up.

Cat: Sorry. I can help you guys build it again.

Andre: I don't want to build it again.

Tori: Let's play roll the ball.

Robbie: I'll get the big ball. (walks away)

Cat: (claps) I love roll the ball.

Andre: I don't want you to play with us.

Cat: But I always play with you.

Tori: Not anymore.

**Robbie came back with the ball.**

Robbie: You messed up our tower.

**Tori, Andre, and Robbie sat in a circle and started playing. Cat walked out the room and into the dining room to find Trina sitting at the table eating cookies with her sippy cup filled with milk.**

Cat: Hi Trina!

Trina: Leave me alone Cat.

Cat: (sits down) Can I have a cookie?

Trina: No. Go away. I don't want you here.

Cat: I want a cookie.

Trina: No.

Cat: Daddy said you have to share.

**Cat reached over and grabbed Trina's last cookie from her napkin and took a bite.**

Cat: This is my favorite.

**Trina became upset and immediately started crying, loudly.**

Cat: Why are you crying?

Beck: (rushes in) What's wrong now?

Trina: (crying) Cat ate my cookie!

Beck: Cat, why'd you take Trina's cookie?

Cat: You said we have to share.

Beck: Yes, I said to share toys. If you wanted a cookie you could have asked me.

Cat: Oh. Can I have a cookie?

Beck: I'll go get more. (walks out)

Trina: (stops crying) I don't like you Cat!

**Trina got out of her seat and ran away to the playroom. Beck walked back in with more cookies.**

Beck: Where did Trina go? I brought more cookies.

Cat: Daddy, nobody likes me.

Beck: Sweetie, everyone likes you.

Cat: (tears falling) Not anymore.

Beck: Your sisters and brothers love you.

Cat: Tori, Robbie, and Andre didn't want me to play with them.

Beck: What'd you do?

Cat: I made their tower fall. But I said sorry. Trina said she don't like me.

Beck: Come on let's go work this out.

**Beck and Cat walked to the playroom to see the other four kids all sitting in a circle rolling a ball to each other.**

Beck: Trina did you tell Cat you don't like her?

Trina: Yes. She ate my cookie and she took toys from me.

Beck: Trina, that was a mean thing to say to Cat. I want you two to hug and say sorry.

**Trina stood up and walked over to Cat.**

Trina: Sorry. (hugs Cat)

Beck: Cat, you have to say sorry too.

Cat: (hugging back) I'm sorry.

Beck: Okay. You three. (pointing)

Robbie: Me?

Andre: What did I do?

Tori: Daddy, I didn't do anything.

Beck: Did you guys tell Cat she couldn't play with you?

Andre: (looks down) Yes.

Robbie: Only because she made our tower fall.

Beck: I know you guys were upset but if she said sorry you should have forgave her.

Tori: We don't want her messing up our game.

Beck: Tori that is a mean thing to say.

Tori: Sorry daddy.

Beck: Now you guys give Cat a hug and say sorry.

**Tori, Robbie, and Andre stood up and each hugged Cat and said sorry.**

Beck: Cat, say sorry to them.

Cat: Sorry.

Beck: Does everyone feel better?

All the kids: Yes.

Beck: (smiles) Good.

**The intercom started to ring, Cesar jumped up and ran out the room heading for the front door, Beck followed.**

Beck: (pushes the button) Who is it?

? ? ?: Uh, special delivery.

Beck: I'm not expecting any package.

**Beck pressed the button opening the gate confused about what package he'd be receiving.**

Beck: (opens the door)

Ben: Hey bro. Miss me?

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Hi, sorry to end it there. Please Review.**

**I hate when people read my stories just to get ideas for their own! I am the only one on fanfiction for victorious who have thought of making the characters Jade and Beck's kids now everyone wants to do it. **

**So Annoying! I cant stand it!**


	71. Good Deeds

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Good Deeds: When Beck's brother Ben comes to him asking for help, Beck doesn't have the heart to turn away.**

Ben: Hey bro. Miss me?

Beck: Ben? What are you doing here?

Ben: I can't visit my brother and his family?

Beck: I haven't seen you in months so it's just a little unexpected to see you.

Ben: Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here.

**Beck stepped aside allowing his brother to walk in and closed the door after him.**

Ben: (looking around) So, is Jade here?

Beck: She's at work.

Ben: Good. I don't want her getting the satisfaction of seeing me beg for mercy.

Beck: Ben what are you talking about?

Ben: Beck you've got to help me!

Beck: What?

Ben: My life has been falling apart since the separation.

Beck: Falling apart how?

Ben: I'm homeless, Merissa has been taking money out my paychecks for John, and I am on the verge of losing my job.

Beck: Homeless? Where have you been living this whole time?

Ben: I've been staying at a hotel. I'm getting kicked out soon because I can't afford to pay rent.

Beck: How come you haven't gone to mom and dad?

Ben: I can't go to mom and dad. I'm too ashamed.

Beck: What about our sister?

Ben: I haven't talked to Brenda in months.

Beck: You haven't talked to me in months either.

Ben: But you are the only one who I can run to.

Beck: Ben, I can't let you stay here because of Jade.

Ben: Where am I supposed to go?

Beck: Why didn't you just move into an apartment?

Ben: I tried. I even found one with cheap rent.

Beck: And?

Ben: They won't let me move in without a co signer.

Beck: Why do you need a co signer?

Ben: Because of my record.

Beck: I'll tell you this, I'll be your co signer.

Ben: Really?

Beck: (sighs) Yes Ben.

Ben: Beck, you don't know how much this means to me.

Beck: Where is the apartment at?

Ben: Just a few miles out of Los Angeles.

Beck: We can go there tomorrow.

Ben: Can we go today? I really need a place to stay.

Beck: Why can't you wait until tomorrow?

Ben: Because the hotel is kicking me out tomorrow.

Beck: Why didn't you just ask for a co singer earlier?

Ben: I didn't think to do that.

Beck: I can't go with you today.

Ben: Why not?

Beck: I don't want to take the kids out in this weather.

Ben: (looks down) I understand. Can I see them?

Beck: Are you under the influence of alcohol?

Ben: Beck…

Beck: Are you?

Ben: No.

Beck: Okay you can see them.

**In the playroom:**

Andre: When I get big I'm gonna be a firefighter.

Tori: Why?

Andre: It looks like fun!

Trina: I'm gonna be a queen.

Cat: I'm gonna be a cupcake.

Tori: A cupcake? What kind?

Cat: Uh, vanilla with pink on top.

Robbie: Guess what I'm gonna be.

Andre: Super Robbie?

Robbie: Yup!

**Beck walked in along with his brother Ben.**

Beck: Guys, look who's here.

Cat: Daddy, who is he?

Ben: You don't remember me?

**The kids shook their heads.**

Tori: Are you the mail man?

Andre: No, he's the doggy cleaner.

Robbie: Are you gonna clean our doggy?

Trina: He's a big doggy.

Beck: Guys this is Uncle Ben.

**The kids all stood confused.**

Beck: John's dad.

Trina: Oh.

Andre: Okay.

Tori: My mommy said that you are a stupid dumb fu-

Beck: Tori! Don't say that naughty word. Come on Ben.

**Beck and Ben walked out the room.**

Beck: Jade really does have to watch her language around them. Especially Tori.

Ben: Yeah, no kidding. How am I going to find an apartment in my budget in time by tomorrow?

Beck: (sighs) I guess I can ask mom to babysit for a while.

Ben: So you're going to sign for me?

Beck: Yes, Ben.

Ben: Thanks so much Beck! (hugs Beck)

Beck: Uh, yeah, no problem.

**Ben wrote the directions down for Beck and left.**

/ / / / / / / /

**The kids were sitting in the dining room eating chicken nuggets and fries. Beck opened the front door for Jenny.**

Beck: Thanks so much for coming on short notice.

Jenny: Don't mention it. But doesn't your mom usually babysit during the day?

Beck: My mom was busy so I just thought to call you.

Jenny: Where are they?

Beck: Eating lunch. After their lunch its naptime.

Jenny: Okay.

Beck: I really have to go now. I would say goodbye but that will keep me here for an extra ten minutes.

Jenny: Go ahead and take care of your business Beck.

Beck: Thanks.

**When Beck left Jenny walked into the dining room.**

Robbie: Hi aunt Jenny.

Jenny: Hi. You guys are messy.

Andre: I like ketchup.

Jenny: (smiles) I see. Is it yummy?

Tori: (nods) Yes.

Trina: Why are you here?

Jenny: Um, your daddy had to go somewhere.

Cat: Daddy is gone?

Jenny: Yes but its only for-

Cat: (starts crying) I want daddy back.

Jenny: (sighs) He'll be back soon.

**With Beck:**

Ben: I can believe you're doing this for me.

Beck: Will you quit saying that?

Ben: No. I mean for years you put up with my stupidity and you're doing something nice to me.

Beck: Ben, yes you are an idiot. And yes I don't like the choices you make. But, you're still my brother.

Ben: Thanks Beck. This really means a lot to me.

/ / / / / / / / /

**A few hours later:**

**After the kids' naps they were playing in their playroom with Jenny. Jade had just gotten home.**

Jenny: (shakes her head) Noo, how many sides does a square have?

Cat: One.

Jenny: (laughs) No. Try again.

Robbie: One hundred?

Jenny: Okay now you guys are just guessing.

Trina: I don't like this game.

Jenny: Look, count the sides.

Tori: (pointing) One, two, three, four.

Jenny: Four.

Tori: Yay!

Andre: Yay Tori! (hugs Tori)

Jade: (walks in) Well hello.

**The kids all ran to Jade, Jade bent down to hug them.**

Jenny: (walks over) Hey Jade.

Jade: What are you doing here?

Jenny: Nice to see you too.

Jade: I wasn't trying to be rude.

Jenny: I know. Beck asked me to babysit because he had something important to do?

Jade: What'd he have to do?

Jenny: I didn't ask any questions. Not my business.

**Jade and Jenny walked out the playroom and into the kitchen.**

Jenny: How was work?

Jade: Okay I guess. I didn't have to yell much today.

**With Beck:**

**He and Ben were in Ben's new apartment checking it out.**

Ben: I really owe you Beck.

Beck: Just act responsible and we're even.

Ben: Responsible. I've heard that word many times while I was in rehab.

**Beck's phone started ringing; he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jade.**

Ben: Are you gonna answer that?

Beck: No. If she finds out what I'm doing, she's going to be furious.

**Back at home:**

Jade: (sighs) He didn't answer.

Jenny: Maybe he's doing something for work.

Jade: Beck doesn't have to film today.

Tori: (walks in) Mommy?

Jade: Yes sweetie?

Tori: Is fuck a naughty word?

**Jade and Jenny looked at each other in shock at what they heard.**

Jade: What did you just say?

Tori: Fuck. Is it a naughty word? Daddy said so.

Jade: Yes. It is. Where did you hear that word?

Tori: You said it. Remember?

Jenny: (smirks) Remember mommy?

Jade: (glares at Jenny) Tori, you cannot go around saying that word.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Well, because it's not nice.

Tori: I'm sorry mommy. I said it to Uncle Ben.

Jade: If you say that word again you're- Did you say Uncle Ben?

Tori: (nods)

Jade: Uh, when did you see Uncle Ben?

Tori: Um, what's today?

Jenny: Saturday.

Tori: Saturday. I saw him Saturday. That's today. (smiles)

Jade: Was he here?

Tori: Yes.

Jenny: Jade? Are you okay?

Tori: Mommy, you look scary.

Jade: (forces a smile) Mommy's okay sweetie. Don't ever say that naughty word again.

Tori: Okay. (walks out)

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**A few hours later, after bath time.**

Andre: (shivering) I'm cold.

**Jade walked up to Andre and wrapped him in his towel before picking him up.**

Jade: (kisses Andre) All better?

Andre: Yes.

Jade: (smiles) Ready for bed?

Andre: (shakes his head) No.

**Trina was kicking the gate blocking her way to going downstairs. Tori was crying (cranky), Robbie was running around, and Cat was sitting on the floor singing. **

Trina: Mommy! Take this off! I wanna play!

Jade: No its time for bed. Tori, why are you crying?

Tori: (crying) I want daddy.

Cat: (singing) Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.

Robbie: (running) I'm saving the world mommy!

**Beck walked up the stairs and stepped over the gate.**

Trina: Hi daddy!

Jade: (turns around) Well look who it is. The man who walks out on his family, doesn't answer his phone, and comes home hours later.

Beck: I'm sorry Jade. Something came up.

Tori: (runs to Beck) Daddy.

Jade: Have fun with your brother?

Beck: How did you know-

Jade: It does not matter. What matters is that you don't know how to answer your phone.

Beck: Jade I'm sorry.

**Tori and Trina were both tugging on Beck's legs, Beck reached down and picked them up.**

Jade: I've been at work all day. On my way home I was thinking, at least I don't have to cook dinner tonight. I'm tired Beck!

Beck: I'll get them dressed.

Jade: Oh I know you will.

**Jade sat Andre down before walking away. Beck sat Tori and Trina down too.**

Beck: Okay guys time to put on your PJs.

Robbie: No daddy!

Andre: Daddy can we play a game?

Beck: No buddy, it's time for bed.

Andre: I don't wanna go to bed.

Cat: (singing) I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas.

Beck: Okay guys, please let me dress you into your PJs.

Trina: Daddy, I'm not sleepy.

Tori: Daddy?

Beck: (sighs) Yes, princess?

Tori: What does idiot mean?

/ / / / / / / /

**After Beck put the kids to bed he walked downstairs to the living room where Jade was watching TV.**

Beck: Are you mad?

Jade: I want to know why Ben was in this house.

Beck: (sighs) He came to ask for my help.

Jade: Help with what? Robbing a bank?

Beck: Jade I co signed for his apartment, and I lent him money.

Jade: Money!?

Beck: He needed it for groceries Jade. He's my brother. I can't watch him suffer.

**Jade became quiet.**

Beck: I'm sorry I went behind your back. But I had to help him. Merissa isn't helping him.

Jade: Do you know one of the reasons why I fell in love with you?

Beck: Why?

Jade: Your heart. It's annoying as hell but I can't help but love it.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I'm glad you understand Jade.

Jade: Don't ever ignore my calls again.

Beck: (smiles) I won't. So what's for dinner?

Jade: I didn't cook. I told you I'm tired from work.

Beck: What did you and the kids eat?

Jade: Wendy's.

Beck: I thought you didn't like the kids eating fast food?

Jade: I was lazy!

Beck: (chuckles) I guess I'll make myself a sandwich.

Jade: Make me a cup of coffee too.

Beck: Babe, did you call me an idiot?

Jade: Uh, no. Why would you think that?

Beck: Tori asked me what it meant and said you called me that.

Jade: I really have to watch what I say around that child.

**/ / / / / / / /**

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter was written and ready to be posted but, my teacher decided to assign a huge research essay. I didn't post because I knew after I post I'd want to begin writing the next chapter. I didn't want any distractions. School is annoying at times.**

**Please Review.**


	72. Flu Season

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Flu Season: Jade wakes up and finds herself under the weather.**

**Tuesday morning, the kids had a day off from school, so Jade and Beck were able to gain thirty minutes of sleep before the kids awaken. Jade however was awaken by nausea. She got out of bed and ran to her and Beck's bathroom.**

Beck: (wakes up) Babe?

**Beck got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where Jade was throwing up into the toilet. He ran to her and held back her hair.**

Jade: (coughs) I think I'm finished.

Beck: (helps Jade up) You look so pale.

Jade: I'll be okay.

**Jade brushed her teeth before getting back in bed.**

Beck: Jade I think you should stay home today.

Jade: Beck stop worrying so much. So I threw up big deal.

Beck: You sound sick it's all in your voice.

Jade: I'm going to work and you can't-

**Jade stopped talking as she covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom. Beck walked in after her and held her hair.**

Beck: You were saying?

Jade: Can you make me some soup?

**Jade and Beck brushed their teeth. Jade went back to bed. Beck was downstairs cooking breakfast. **

**A few minutes later:**

**Jade was fast asleep, the kids woke up and walked into the room.**

Cat: Mommy? Daddy?

Trina: Mommy is still sleeping.

**The kids walked over to Jade's side of the bed and watched her sleep.**

Robbie: Mommy it's time to wake up.

Tori: We have to go to school.

Andre: Mommy? Mommy can you hear us?

Cat: (yells) Mommy!

Jade: (jumps up) What are you doing?

Cat: Waking you up.

**Downstairs:**

Beck: (opens a door) Cesar go outside to handle your dog business.

**Beck closed the patio door after the dog walked out. His cell phone started ringing.**

Beck: (answers) Yeah babe?

Jade: Beck, come get your kids.

**Upstairs:**

Tori: Mommy what's your favorite number?

Andre: Why are dinosaurs so big?

Cat: Mommy, can I sleep with you?

Beck: (walks in) Come on guys, time to brush your teeth.

Robbie: Daddy, do we have to go to school today?

Beck: No school today. Come brush your teeth. I made pancakes.

All the kids: Pancakes! (runs out)

Beck: Sorry about that babe. I thought they were still sleep.

**Downstairs:**

**During breakfast.**

Robbie: Daddy, can I have more juice?

Beck: Did you finish your pancakes?

Robbie: (whines) I don't want anymore.

Beck: Just two more bites.

Trina: Daddy, I'm done.

Beck: Good job princess.

Cat: Daddy, my hair is sticky.

Beck: (sighs) Cat you're supposed to eat the syrup not play in it.

Andre: Can I get up now?

Beck: Sure. Go to your rooms so I can get you dressed.

**Andre, Tori, and Trina all got up and ran out the dining room.**

Beck: Come on Cat, I have to clean you up.

Cat: (shakes her head) No bath.

Beck: I'm not giving you a bath.

Cat: (reaches up) Daddy my pancakes were yummy.

Beck: (picks up Cat) I'm glad. Robbie stay here, and finish your breakfast.

Robbie: (starts crying) I want more juice.

Beck: After you finish your pancakes. (walks out)

**Upstairs:**

**Trina, Andre, and Tori were crawling on the floor.**

Tori: Why are we doing this?

Trina: So daddy won't see us.

Andre: Where are we going?

Trina: To see mommy.

**The kids crawled to their parents' room.**

Trina: (stands up) Come on.

**The kids walked over to Jade's side of the bed. The kids stood on their tippy toes to get a better view of the bed.**

Tori: Where is she?

Andre: Maybe she got on a rocket ship and went to the moon.

**Trina and Tori both stared at Andre.**

Andre: (shrugs) Dora did it before.

Trina: (gasp) Lets go watch Dora.

Tori: But I thought you wanted to see mommy.

**Jade walked out of her and Beck's bathroom.**

Jade: (coughing) What are you three doing in here?

Andre: Hi mommy!

Jade: Hi. You guys can't be in here.

Tori: Why?

Jade: (gets in bed) Mommy is sick.

Trina: Sick?

Jade: (nods) Go play.

**Beck walked in carrying Cat.**

Beck: I thought I told you to wait in your rooms.

Cat: (waves) Hi mommy!

Jade: Hi.

Beck: Did they wake you?

Jade: No, I was already awake. (coughs)

Beck: Okay guys come on.

/ / / / / / / /

**Later that morning the kids were in the living room watching TV while Beck was in his office.**

Cat: (gasp) Hey.

Tori: What?

Cat: Dora's mommy is sick just like my mommy.

Trina: She's my mommy not yours.

Andre: How come mommy didn't go to the doctor? Your oppose to go to the doctor if you're sick.

Robbie: I can be a doctor.

Cat: (pouts) I wanna be a doctor too.

Tori: Lets all be doctors. I'm gonna get my doctor kit.

**Tori jumped down from the couch and ran away to the playroom.**

Andre: I'm gonna get mommy some water.

**Andre jumped down from the couch and frowned.**

Cat: What's wrong?

Andre: I just remembered. I can't reach the water.

Cat: I can help you.

**Andre and Cat walked away to the kitchen. Tori walked back.**

Tori: I have all my doctor stuff.

Robbie: Can we share?

Tori: Sure.

Trina: I'm going to get a band aid for mommy.

Tori: Why?

Trina: Band aids always make me feel better.

Robbie: How are you going to get it?

**In Beck's office:**

Beck: (writing) So if I film these two days, I can have four days off.

Trina: (walks in) Daddy?

Beck: (look down) What's wrong Trina?

Trina: I have an owie.

**Beck got up from his desk and bent down to Trina.**

Beck: Where is the owie?

Trina: Um, my leg.

Beck: (checks) I don't see an owie Trina.

Trina: It's really tiny.

Beck: Like you?

Trina: Daddy you have to give me a band aid for my owie.

Beck: What happens if I don't?

Trina: My leg will fall off.

Beck: (chuckles) We wouldn't want your leg to fall off.

**Beck knew Trina was fibbing but decided to play along and gave her a band aid.**

Trina: No daddy. Don't put it on. I can do it.

Beck: Try not to get anymore owies.

Trina: Okay! (runs away)

Beck: (in Trina's voice) My leg will fall off. Where does she come up with this stuff?

**Upstairs:**

**The kids all walked into Jade and Beck's room carrying items. They stood next to Jade on the side of the bed.**

Trina: (pushes Cat) Me first.

Cat: So mean.

**Trina tried to climb on the bed and fell onto the floor.**

Trina: Help me.

**Robbie, Andre, and Tori helped Trina climb on the bed. She sat next to Jade who was sleeping.**

Trina: This will make you feel all better.

**Trina stuck the band aid to Jade's forehead.**

Tori: It's me and Robbie's turn now.

Trina: (rolls her eyes) Fine.

**The kids helped Tori and Robbie climb on the bed. Tori climbed onto Jade.**

Tori: Pass me the thing.

Robbie: What thing?

Tori: You know. The thing that checks your temperature.

Robbie: Oh that thing. Here.

**Tori placed the toy thermometer into Jade's slightly opened mouth.**

Tori: Oh gosh. It's worse than I thought.

Andre: What?

Tori: Mommy is very hot.

Cat: I'm cold. Does that mean I'm not sick?

Jade: (wakes up) What the? What are you doing?

Robbie: Playing doctor.

Jade: (sits up) You guys can't be in here.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Because mommy is sick.

Trina: But, we want to make you feel better.

Andre: I got you some water.

**Andre handed a toy cup to Jade and she took it.**

Jade: Aw, thank you.

Cat: I helped.

Jade: Thanks.

Cat: Drink it.

Jade: How did you get this? (drinking the water)

Andre: We got it from the potty.

Cat: Do you feel better now?

**Jade stopped drinking the water and quickly spat it out.**

Trina: Yucky.

Jade: BECK!

**Even though their house is huge and Beck was downstairs in his office, he heard Jade scream his name and sprinted up to their room.**

Beck: (runs in) Guys. I told you to watch Dora. Why are you up here?

Robbie: We wanted to make mommy feel better.

Beck: (sighs) It's almost time for lunch. Say goodbye to mommy and go back downstairs.

**The kids all said bye to Jade and left the room. Jade got up and went to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth with mouth wash.**

Beck: Are you okay?

Jade: No I'm not okay. They gave me toilet water Beck.

Beck: (laughs)

Jade: You think that's funny?

Beck: No.

Jade: Then what are you laughing at?

Beck: The band aid on your forehead. So that's why Trina wanted it.

**Jade looked in the mirror and pulled the band aid off.**

Jade: Keep them downstairs.

Beck: Okay. Go back to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that day it was five in the evening. Beck's parents came to the house.**

Beck: Thank you so much.

Joe: No problem.

Beck: I just have to put their shoes on and they're all yours.

**A few minutes later:**

Beck: You can just take our truck. I really don't feel like putting their booster seats in your van.

Carolyn: That's fine with me.

Joe: Come on kids.

**Beck was holding Cat who was holding him tightly by the neck.**

Cat: (crying) Noo. I don't want to leave.

Joe: Aren't you hungry?

Trina: I'm hungry.

Andre: Me too.

Tori: Can we have ice cream?

Carolyn: Only if you're good.

Joe: Lets go.

Robbie: (waves) Bye bye daddy.

**Joe walked out with Andre, Tori, Trina, and Robbie.**

Carolyn: Come on sweetie we have to go.

Cat: (crying) No! Daddy, I want to stay here.

Beck: Cat, you're coming back. You are only going to eat dinner.

**Carolyn pulled Cat off Beck causing her to kick and scream.**

Carolyn: We'll be back in a couple hours.

Beck: Okay.

**Carolyn walked out the door trying not to drop Cat because of her kicking and screaming. Beck closed the door behind them.**

**Upstairs:**

Beck: Jade. Wake up.

Jade: (wakes up) Hi. (smiles)

Beck: Feeling better?

Jade: A little.

Beck: I made you some soup.

**Beck placed a tray in front of Jade.**

Jade: Thanks. Soup is just what I need.

Beck: (kisses Jade)

Jade: (pulls away) Stop. You could get sick.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I don't care.

Jade: It's too quiet. What are the kids doing?

Beck: My parents took them to feed them dinner.

Jade: Oh. That was nice.

Beck: Yeah. I needed a break.

**Jade ate some of her soup not all because her appetite wasn't fully back yet. She and Beck laid in bed in silence. A few minutes passed before Jade broke the silence.**

Jade: When are they coming back? Beck?

**Jade sat up and turned to Beck. Beck was sleep clutching on his pillow. Jade laughed.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that evening:**

Jade: (opens the door) Hi. Welcome back.

**Joe and Carolyn carried the sleeping kids in and laid them on the couch.**

Jade: Thanks for taking them.

Carolyn: It was our pleasure.

Joe: How are you feeling?

Jade: A little better.

Carolyn: I'm glad. The kids need their mommy. (smiles)

Joe: Would you like me to carry them to their beds?

Jade: Yes, please.

**Joe carried all the kids to their beds. After Beck's parents left, Jade changed the kids out of their clothes and into their PJs.**

Jade: They're lucky I'm not well enough to give them baths tonight.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**I hope everyone have a great Thanksgiving.**

**Be on the lookout for a Thanksgiving special. It will be posted soon.**


	73. Happy Thanksgiving

**Did everyone have a great Thanksgiving? I did! I ate a lot for my small self. Lol.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Happy Thanksgiving: The family celebrates Thanksgiving Day.**

**Thursday morning, in the girls' room:**

**Tori, and Trina were in their beds asleep while Cat was awake and searching the toy box for something to play with.**

Cat: No. This toy is broken.

**Cat tossed the toy to a pile with others she rejected.**

Cat: (sighs) What can we play with Mr. Longneck? My song book!

**Cat reached into the toy box and grabbed a toy book.**

Cat: I've been looking for this. (presses a button)

**When Cat pressed a button "I'm a Little Tea Pot" started playing. Cat sung along.**

Trina: (wakes up) Cat. Turn that off.

Cat: Trina! (runs over)

Trina: What?

Cat: Can you play with me?

Trina: No.

Cat: Please. You can pick the game.

Trina: (thinks) Okay. I know the first game.

Cat: What's the first game?

Trina: Wake up Tori.

**Trina got out of bed and walked over to Tori's bed with Cat.**

Trina: Tori. Tori. Tori wake up!

Tori: (jumps up) Hey. You scared me. (starts crying)

Cat: (hugs Tori) Tori don't cry. We want you to play a game with us.

Trina: We already played.

Cat: We did?

Trina: The game was called, "make Tori cry". (laughs)

Tori: (crying) Trina, that's not nice.

Trina: (shrugs) So? Okay let's play a different game now.

Cat: A nice game?

Trina: Fine. A nice game.

**Trina walked over to a window but tripped and fell on toys.**

Trina: Ow!

**Tori stopped crying and started to laugh.**

Trina: It's not funny.

Tori: (laughing) Yeah it is.

Trina: Who made this mess?

Cat: Sorry.

Trina: Clean it up.

**Robbie and Andre both walked in the girls' room.**

Robbie: Hi.

Andre: You guys are so loud.

Tori: (laughing) That's because Trina fell.

Trina: It's not funny! (hits Tori)

Tori: (rubs her arm) No hitting.

Andre: Let's play a game.

Robbie: Tag?

Cat: Yes! Tag! Who's gonna be it?

Robbie: Not me. Tori can be it.

Tori: But I'm always it.

Cat: I can be it.

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

**Jade and Beck were awaken by the sound of playful screaming and tiny feet running.**

Jade: What time is it?

Beck: Uh…fifteen minutes after seven.

Jade: Why can't they ever sleep in?

Beck: (chuckles) You'd be up this early too if your parents sent you to bed at eight.

Jade: They needed it.

Beck: Well, since it's early why don't we take them-

Jade: No.

Beck: You didn't let me finish.

Jade: I'm not stupid. It's Thanksgiving and you were going to suggest that we take the kids to the parade.

Beck: We should.

Jade: Beck, you know how I feel about parades.

Beck: But, it would be fun to take the kids.

Jade: No it wouldn't.

Beck: Come on, they would be excited to see all the cool floats.

Jade: They can watch it on TV.

Beck: There is no fun in that.

Jade: Whatever.

Beck: So are we going to the parade?

Jade: No Beck. Stop asking me.

Beck: I'll take the kids myself.

Jade: Then you can get them all dressed, feed them breakfast, and do the girls' hair yourself.

Beck: Okay. I will.

Jade: Good.

Beck: Good.

Jade: Fine.

Beck: Fine.

Jade: Get out of here Beck.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that morning:**

**Beck and the kids were gone to the parade, Jade was cooking Thanksgiving dinner, and Merissa had just arrived to help Jade.**

Jade: (opens a door) What took you so long?

Merissa: Sorry. I had to take John to Ben's. You know Ben-

Jade: I don't care about your problems.

Merissa: You asked why I took so long.

Jade: That didn't include your life problems.

Merissa: Anyways, what did you need me to help you with?

Jade: You can make the potato salad.

Merissa: Okay.

**Jade and Merissa walked to the kitchen, Jade continued cooking.**

Merissa: Where are my nieces and nephews?

Jade: Beck took them to the stupid parade.

Merissa: Really? John wanted to go.

Jade: (sighs) Merissa. Who taught you to peel a potato? A blind man?

Merissa: I'm doing the best I can Jade.

Jade: Give me that.

**Merissa handed Jade the potato. Jade quickly peeled it and grabbed another.**

Merissa: Well what am I going to do?

Jade: Make yourself useful and go pick up more items from the store.

Merissa: Like?

Jade: Milk, paper towels, pie crust, paper plates.

Merissa: Anything else?

Jade: Well smarty since you like helping so much you can pick up my dry cleaning too.

Merissa: When did I become your assistant?

Jade: When I realized you don't fit well in the kitchen. Now get going.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that day:**

**Beck's parents were at the house. Jade and Carolyn were both making dinner while Merissa assisted, and Joe was watching the football game.**

Carolyn: I have to say, this dinner is coming along great.

Jade: Yeah.

Merissa: I agree. If it weren't for my assisting.

Carolyn: (sighs) If only Brenda could be here today.

Merissa: Where is she anyway?

Carolyn: She's still on her trip in Europe.

Jade: Lucky her.

Joe: (walks in) Is anything ready yet? I'm starving.

Carolyn: (laughs) No. Have a piece of celery or something.

**Just then, Beck and the kids walked in the back patio; the kids all had their faces painted, they were carrying cotton candy, and balloons.**

Carolyn: Hi! My beautiful grandbabies.

Jade: Oh my gosh! What did those weird people do to them?

Beck: Relax Jade. It's just face paintings.

Carolyn: Can I have a hug?

**Carolyn was about to pick up Trina, but Trina turned away.**

Trina: No hugs.

Beck: Sorry mom. They just woke up from their naps.

Andre: Mommy, a clown did this to my face.

Trina: It was fun!

Tori: (reaches up) Mommy why didn't you come with us?

Jade: (picks up Tori) Well, because, I had to stay here and cook.

Tori: Want some?

Jade: Sure sweetie.

**Tori started feeding Jade some of her cotton candy.**

Robbie: Why are you cooking all of this food?

Beck: Remember what I told you buddy? It's Thanksgiving.

Carolyn: On Thanksgiving we eat a feast and give thanks to each other.

Joe: We also watch the football game. Which I'm missing. Come on Beck.

**Beck chuckled and walked out the kitchen with his father.**

Merissa: Want to help make dinner?

Trina: No.

Robbie: I wanna play.

Cat: Let's go.

Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Cat walked out the kitchen.

Tori: Wait for me.

**Jade sat Tori down and Tori ran out following her siblings.**

Carolyn: (laughs) I'm going to the bathroom for a sec. (walks out)

Merissa: Well, I'm gonna go watch the game-

Jade: No. You're going to set the table.

Merissa: But, I already set the table.

Jade: Yeah I saw. Now do it over.

Merissa: Next year, we are having dinner at my house. That way I can put you to work.

Jade: Ha. Yeah that'll happen.

**Upstairs:**

**In the girls' room:**

Cat: It even plays my favorite song. (presses a button)

"**I'm a Little Tea Pot" started to play.**

Tori: Oooh.

Andre: Can I try?

Cat: Yes. Press any button.

Andre: Let's see what this button does.

**When Andre pressed a button "The Wheels on the Bus" started to play.**

Robbie: (smiles) Where did you get this?

Cat: (points) In the toy box. Remember we lost it?

Tori: Yeah I remember.

Andre: Want to play Trina?

Trina: Okay. Give it.

**Andre passed the toy to Trina, she pressed a button and giggled as a song played.**

Tori: My turn.

Trina: No. It's mine. (presses a button)

Robbie: But you have to share.

Trina: I don't wanna share with you. (walks away)

Cat: But, I thought we were playing together.

Trina: (shakes her head) Not anymore.

Andre: Give it back. Or I'm telling on you.

Trina: No! Don't tell on me. Here take it. (throws the toy)

Tori: Something smells yummy.

Robbie: It smells like pie.

Andre: Let's go see.

**The kids raced downstairs.**

**In the living room:**

Joe: Touchdown! Whoo!

Beck: Man this is their greatest game. (high fives Joe)

**The kids ran in.**

Robbie: Daddy, what's that smell?

Beck: It smells like pie.

Tori: What kind of pie?

Trina: Is it cookie pie?

Joe: (chuckles) You're such a cookie monster.

Trina: (scared) I don't wanna be a monster.

Joe: (picks up Trina) I was just kidding.

Cat: Daddy I'm hungry.

Beck: Me too. Let's go see if dinner is ready.

/ / / / / / / / /

**The family were all sitting in the large dining room ready to eat.**

Carolyn: Before we eat I just have to say that I am thankful for everyone sitting at this table. Jade, Beck you two are just lovely together and I love my five beautiful grandkids.

Robbie: I love you too Nana. (smiles)

**The adults all laughed.**

Carolyn: Merissa, you are such a smart lady and even though John and Ben aren't here I'm thankful for them too.

Merissa: (smiles) Thanks.

Carolyn: My daughter Brenda she's away living her life. My wonderful husband-

Joe: Can we eat already? Enough of this.

Cat: Papa go sit in time out.

Joe: (chuckles) I'm sorry.

Carolyn: Let's eat.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

***sighs* I'm so tired of seeing other stories recycle mine.**

**Next updates will be the kids' first trip on a plane. Guess where they're going.**

Review Replies:

Zanessaistruelovexxxx: Thanks!

Skyler Samuels: Thanks!

VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er: Lol thanks. I try to my best to keep them in character with the show. And I do believe that Trina would really do that as a small kid.

Natbugga: Thanks so much! I'm glad I made your day.

Xx-Rainbow Connection-xX: Lol yeah I loved that part. Thanks.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks.

Me-o: I understand about school work. The kids are just the cutest. I enjoy writing about them.


	74. NYC Part 1

**Majority Rules: Normal family Trip.**

**To the others who didn't win, I'll be working on a chapter for that after the Holidays.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**NYC: Beck decides to surprise Jade while she's away on business.**

**Monday evening, Beck was in the living room folding piles of clothes sorting them away into suitcases. The kids were playing on the couch.**

Beck: (sighs) Someone is missing a shoe.

Robbie: Daddy, can you be the shark?

Beck: Daddy is trying to get work done right now buddy.

Robbie: (disappointed) Okay.

Beck: Hey want to be my helper?

Robbie: Yes!

Beck: Go to your room and find your shoes that look like this.

**Beck held up one of Andre's shoes for Robbie to know.**

Robbie: Okay daddy!

**Robbie jumped down from the couch and ran away upstairs.**

Cat: Daddy I want to be your helper too.

Beck: You can uh, go get some toys to pack.

Andre: Daddy why are you doing that to our clothes?

Beck: Because we're going away buddy.

Tori: Why?

Beck: To go see mommy.

Trina: Mommy!

Beck: Now, your guys go find some toys to take on the trip.

Cat: Yay!

**The four kids all ran to the playroom.**

**Upstairs:**

**In the boys' room:**

**Robbie was in the closet searching his shoes for the pair Beck wanted.**

Robbie: Not here.

Beck: (walks in) Buddy! Did you find your shoes?

Robbie: No daddy.

**Beck walked into the closet.**

Beck: What are we gonna do about your missing shoes?

Robbie: I don't know.

**Beck searched more in the closet and found the shoes on a high self.**

Robbie: (giggles) How did they get there?

Beck: You put them there.

Robbie: No I didn't daddy. Honest.

Beck: (smiles) Come on buddy lets finish packing.

**Beck carried Robbie downstairs to the living room. **

Robbie: Daddy why are you packing?

Beck: We're going on a trip to see mommy.

Robbie: Really?

Beck: (nods) Yep.

Robbie: Yay! We're going to see mommy.

**The other four kids came back with toys.**

Cat: All done daddy.

Beck: (sighs) Not that many toys. Take some back.

Trina: I'm not putting my doll back.

Andre: I'm keeping my trains.

Beck: You guys can't bring all those toys. So put the big toys back.

Tori: (tears up) But daddy, I don't wanna.

Beck: You can't bring those along.

Tori: But, I love the rocking horse.

Beck: The rocking horse is too big to fit so we can't bring it.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Later that evening, Beck parents arrived to the house to babysit the kids for a while.**

Beck: I'll be right back Cat I promise.

**Joe was holding Cat who was crying.**

Joe: Just go ahead Beck she'll be okay.

Beck: Thanks. I just have to take Cesar to the dog kennel and I have more packing to do when I get back.

Carolyn: Okay. Take your time.

**A few minutes after Beck left, Cat cried herself to sleep Carolyn dressed the kids in their pjs, Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Andre were all playing in the playroom.**

**In the playroom:**

**Tori, was playing on the rocking horse, Andre and Robbie were playing with their cars, and Trina was coloring.**

Tori: It's not fair that I can't bring horsey.

Trina: Daddy said horsey is too big.

Tori: I wish we can pack what we want.

Robbie: What do you mean?

Tori: We should pack what we want.

Trina: We can.

Andre: No we can't.

Trina: We can help daddy pack.

Tori: I'll pack my favorite bedtime stories.

Andre: I'm gonna pack more toys.

Robbie: I'm gonna pack my blanket and my pillow, and my nightlight.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: Because daddy said we're going on a trip. I need that stuff.

Trina: (gasp) I need cookies.

Andre: You guys are right. We need lots of stuff.

Tori: We have to hurry and pack it before we leave.

Andre: When do we leave?

Tori: I don't know but hurry.

**The kids all ran out the playroom to get their things.**

**Upstairs:**

**In the boys' room:**

Robbie: I need my blanket, and my pillow.

Andre: Don't forget the flashlight.

Robbie: Oh yeah.

**Andre and Robbie pulled their blankets off their beds.**

Andre: What about my elephant?

Robbie: He can come too.

**Downstairs in the kitchen:**

**Trina and Tori were getting cookies.**

Tori: Why do we need to take cookies?

Trina: What if we go on a trip forever? Who's gonna eat my cookies? We can't leave them here.

Joe: (walks in) Whoa. What are you little rascals doing?

Trina: Getting cookies.

Joe: It's almost close to bedtime. I'm sure your daddy doesn't want you eating cookies.

Tori: But, it's for the trip.

Joe: The trip? You don't need all these cookies.

**Joe took the cookies away from Trina and Tori.**

Trina: (starts crying) My cookies!

Joe: I'm sorry Trina but, you can't have these cookies.

Carolyn: (rushes in) Joe! I need help.

Joe: Help with what?

Carolyn: The boys. They made a huge mess in their room.

Joe: You two go along and play. And no cookies.

**Joe put the cookies high on the countertop and walked out with Carolyn.**

Trina: (crying) We have to get them back.

Tori: But we can't reach them.

Trina: That's why we are gonna climb to get them.

Tori: No way Trina. That's scary.

**Later:**

**All five kids were in bed asleep. Beck had just gotten home.**

Beck: (laughing) Did they really?

Carolyn: Yes. They said they were trying to help you pack.

Beck: I think they misunderstood what I meant.

Joe: Well, we better get going. We have to be at the airport bright and early.

Beck: Yeah. Goodnight.

Carolyn: Goodnight son.

Joe: See ya in the morning.

/ / / / / / / / /

**The next morning at six am:**

**Beck, the kids, and his parents were at the airport. Beck gave the kids hot chocolate with their breakfast. They were wide awake.**

Beck: (tired) Tori, Robbie. Get back over here.

**Tori and Robbie ran over.**

Tori: Daddy, is the plane really big?

Beck: Yes.

Andre: Are we going to be really high in the sky?

Beck: Yes.

**After thirty minutes waiting the family boarded their flight. Beck was thankful his parents came along to help with the kids. Trina and Cat were sitting with Beck, Robbie and Andre were with Joe, and Tori was with Carolyn.**

Cat: Daddy when are we gonna leave?

Beck: (half sleep) In just a few minutes sweetie.

Trina: Daddy I want snuggles.

**Beck handed Trina her blanket, and gave Cat her giraffe.**

Beck: Okay now lay back so you can get some sleep.

Trina: I don't wanna go to sleep.

Cat: Daddy can I go over there? (points)

Beck: No Cat. We have to stay here in our seats.

Trina: But, why?

Beck: Because we are about to take off.

Cat: Take off where?

Beck: (sighs) In the sky.

Trina: How?

Beck: You will see.

Cat: Daddy?

Beck: (sighs) Yes?

Trina: Why are you going to sleep?

Cat: Do you need peace and quiet?

**In the row behind:**

Robbie: Papa, let's play cops.

Andre: You be the bad guy.

Joe: Not now guys. We have to sit still.

Andre: No we don't.

Robbie: Those other people are walking. (points)

Joe: Those are the flight attendants.

Robbie: Let's play cops.

Andre: Yeah!

**Robbie and Andre, climbed over to Joe and started punching him with their small fist.**

Andre: You're a bad guy.

Robbie: I'm taking you to jail.

Intercom: Please fasten your seatbelts our flight to New York is about to take off.

Joe: Okay boys. Get back in your seats.

Robbie: (hitting Joe) We're not done with you.

**Joe stood up and placed Robbie and Andre in their seats beside him and buckled up their seat belts before sitting back down.**

Andre: Hey. Where is my green seat?

Joe: You don't need your booster seat for the plane ride. It's with the luggage.

**In the row on the side:**

Tori: (coloring) Nana. Do you like my picture?

Carolyn: It's a beautiful picture.

Tori: I made it for you.

Carolyn: Aw, thank you sweetheart.

**The plane started to take off.**

Tori: Whoa. This feels funny.

Carolyn: Don't worry, it'll only feel funny for a second.

**Tori carefully leaned toward the window to see the plane getting higher and the ground becoming farther away.**

Tori: (scared) I want to get off.

Carolyn: Sweetie. Don't worry you're safe.

Tori: (starts crying) No! I want to get off. It's too high.

**Carolyn closed the window shut in hopes of calming Tori down.**

Carolyn: See? All better.

Tori: (crying) I'm scared. I want daddy.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**That was the first part. The second part is more of the plane and landing in New York.**

**I feel bad for Beck in the next update, Trina and Cat are going to be a handful.**

**Jade doesn't have any idea about her family coming to New York**

**If you're wondering why I put "The kids are five years old in this story" in every chapter it's because I want to inform people that that's the age of the kids in this story. **

**Please stop asking me to make them older.**

**BTW: I deleted the "your choice" chapter for this.**


	75. NYC Part 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**NYC: Beck decides to surprise Jade while she's away on business.**

**Monday morning, in New York, Jade was at a theater meeting with the actors in her play, and directing rehearsals.**

Jade: Okay, I cannot watch another rehearsal.

Paige: Should we just end rehearsals?

Jade: No. Everything isn't correct. Some people don't know their lines, others are acting dumb, and this play goes live tonight!

Paige: (nervous) Okay, Jade why don't you just go back to the hotel and rest?

Jade: I cannot rest, I'm working.

Paige: That's why I am here. To step in when you're gone.

Jade: If I leave things won't go my way.

Paige: Don't worry Jade, I'll have everyone in place.

Jade: Are you sure?

Paige: Yes. Now, go ask the driver to take you back to the hotel.

Jade: Fine, I'll leave. But, if this play is a disaster tonight, you'll be fired.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**On the plane:**

**Tori was laying in Carolyn's arms while Carolyn read her a story, Robbie and Andre were asleep in their seats along with Joe, Beck was trying to sleep but, Cat and Trina were stopping him.**

Carolyn: (reading) And so all the animals in the forest all live happily ever after.

**Carolyn closed the book and looked down at Tori sleeping.**

Carolyn: Finally. I think we all could use some rest.

**With Beck:**

Trina: Cat give it back to me!

Cat: No! I had it first!

Beck: I'm taking the toy, you're both causing a scene.

**Beck took the small toy away from Cat. Cat and Trina started crying and kicking.**

Beck: (embarrassed) Shh. Stop before you get us moved.

**An old lady in a row in front of them stood up and turned around.**

Old lady: Excuse me can you stop them from kicking my seat.

Beck: I'm sorry miss.

**The old lady sat back in her seat.**

Beck: Stop it you two.

Cat: (crying) Daddy, I want the toy back.

Trina: (crying) No I want it.

Beck: If you two stop crying, I'll give you some ice-cream after we land.

**Cat and Trina instantly stopped crying.**

Trina: (sniffling) With cookies?

Beck: Yes, with cookies.

Cat: (wiping her tears) And sprinkles?

Beck: Anything you want.

Trina: Can it have whip cream?

Beck: Uh, if you want.

Cat: Can mine have vanilla and chocolate?

Trina: I like vanilla.

Cat: I like vanilla too.

Trina: (gasp) Really?

Cat: (nods) Yeah.

Beck: (yawns) Now will you two get some sleep?

Cat: (giggles) Okay daddy.

**Beck closed his eyes, Trina and Cat climbed into his lap.**

Trina: Daddy? Are you sleep yet?

Beck: (opens his eyes) No. Can you two just please go to sleep.

Trina: But daddy, I'm not sleepy.

Cat: Me neither.

Beck: Let's have quiet time.

Trina: I don't like quiet time.

Beck: Sit in your seats and color.

**Five minutes later:**

**Beck was fast asleep, Cat and Trina were coloring.**

Cat: My picture is a flower.

Trina: (looks over) It's ugly.

Cat: (pouts) No its not.

Trina: Oopsie I dropped my crayon.

Cat: (looks down) Where did it go?

Trina: I don't know. But we gotta find it.

**Trina climbed down from her seat and Cat followed.**

Cat: Where are we going?

Trina: (points) There. I think it fell over there.

**Cat and Trina pushed through Beck's legs not waking him and walked to the row behind them, where their brothers and Papa were sleeping.**

Trina: Do you see it?

Cat: No. Do you see it?

Trina: No.

**Cat climbed in the seat with Robbie.**

Cat: (shaking Robbie) Robbie wake up. Do you see Trina's crayon? Robbie?

Robbie: (wakes up) What are you doing?

Cat: I'm looking for Trina's crayon.

Trina: Did you see it?

Robbie: No. Wait, what color is it?

Trina: Um, I think it was orange. No! It was red. Yellow?

Robbie: (shakes his head) Nope! I didn't see it.

**Trina climbed in Andre's seat and looked out the window.**

Trina: Whoa. Look at the sky.

**Cat and Robbie crawled over to the window.**

Cat: I didn't know the sky was this big.

Robbie: Where's daddy?

Cat: Sleeping.

Trina: (shaking Andre) Andre? Did you see my crayon?

Andre: (wakes up) Trina? What are you doing?

Trina: Did you see my crayon?

Andre: What color is it?

Trina: Yellow.

Cat: Orange.

Robbie: Red.

Andre: I didn't see it.

**A couple hours later:**

Intercom: Please fasten your seat belts, our flight to New York City will land in less than thirty minutes.

**The voice on the intercom awakened Beck.**

Beck: (yawns) See girls? We're almost there.

**Beck turned to the empty seats beside him and instantly panicked.**

Beck: (stands up) Trina? Cat? Oh God where'd they go?

**Beck checked under the seat and picked up a crayon.**

Beck: Oh my God, I lost my kids.

**Beck walked over to his mom and shook her awake.**

Carolyn: Yes, Beckett?

Beck: Mom, I lost the girls.

Carolyn: (laughs) No you didn't Beck they're right behind you.

**Beck looked behind him to see Cat and Trina asleep with Andre, Robbie, and his dad.**

Beck: (sighs in relief) I can't believe I didn't check behind me.

Carolyn: They must have sat with them when you were sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

**At the airport:**

**After the family landed in NYC, Beck and his mother took the kids to the restroom and dressed them in their coats, boots and of course hats, gloves, and scarf's. They were now waiting for their driver to take them to the hotel.**

Beck: (smiles) I told Jade these coats and boots would come in handy.

Carolyn: Your father and I will get our own room at the hotel.

Beck: You don't have to mom, Paige told me Jade's suite is huge. It should be big enough for all of us.

Joe: No, that's okay son. Your mother and I will be okay.

**At the hotel:**

**Beck and the kids were in Jade's suite. Beck saw that Jade was sleep and decided not to wake her up. HE and the kids sat in the living room of the suite. **

Tori: Trina, can I play with you?

Trina: Ew no. I don't want to play with you.

Beck: Trina, what did I tell you about being mean?

Trina: It's hurtful.

Beck: If I see you being mean again you're gonna be in timeout.

**Robbie and Andre were playing with their cars racing each other.**

Andre: I'm gonna win.

Robbie: No way! I'm gonna win.

Cat: Daddy, I'm hungry.

Beck: Don't worry princess, I ordered us some food it should be here soon.

Trina: Did you order my ice-cream?

Cat: Oh yeah! Ice-cream.

**Beck remembered he promised the girls ice-cream and felt bad.**

Beck: No, we can get ice-cream later after mommy wakes up.

Tori: Daddy, can I have ice-cream too?

Beck: We all can have ice-cream.

Robbie: Yay!

Andre: I love ice-cream.

Beck: But, you guys have to play quietly because mommy is still sleeping.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (chuckles) She's tired princess.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (picks up Tori) How about we watch TV.

Tori: Can we watch Handy Manny?

Beck: Sure.

**Thirty minutes later:**

**Beck and the kids had just finished eating.**

Andre: Daddy? When is mommy gonna wake up?

Beck: Don't worry buddy, she'll be waking up soon.

**Beck sat on the couch and the kids all looked at him bored.**

Beck: Want to watch some more TV?

Trina: No daddy.

Robbie: Can we play a game?

Tori: Tag?

Beck: (sighs) Okay, You guys can play tag but be careful.

Cat: Yay!

Andre: Let's go play!

**The kids ran away. Beck didn't mind the kids playing tag because their hotel suite was huge and he was sure the kids wouldn't disturb the other guest.**

**With Jade:**

**Jade was laying in bed awake staring at the ceiling. She turned to looked at the clock.**

Jade: (sighs) Five hours until the play. What am I going to do until then? I guess I'll get some coffee. Then I'll call Beck.

**Jade got up and left the bedroom section of the suite. **

Andre: (running) You can't catch me!

Cat: (running) Yes I can.

**Jade was walking making her way to the kitchen, Andre and Cat ran into her.**

Jade: Andre? Cat?

Cat: Mommy!

Andre: You're not sleeping anymore!

**Jade couldn't believe her eyes.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Is everyone excited for Victorious tomorrow? I'm too excited after seeing the promo.**


	76. NYC Part 3

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**NYC: Beck decides to surprise Jade while she's away on business.**

Jade: What, how did you get here?

Cat: Mommy, you're not happy to see us?

Jade: Of course I'm happy.

**Jade bent down and hugged Cat and Andre.**

Andre: We went on a big airplane.

Jade: You did?

Cat: (nods) Yes. It was in the sky.

Jade: Where is daddy?

Andre: I can take you to him.

Cat: Me too!

**Andre and Cat ran to the living room, Jade walked behind.**

Andre: Daddy, mommy's not sleeping anymore.

Beck: (smiles) Surprise.

Jade: Beck, how long have you had this planned?

Beck: For about two weeks.

Jade: (kisses Beck) You have no idea how much I've missed you.

**Tori and Robbie came running in.**

Tori: I thought we were playing- mommy!

Robbie: I missed you mommy!

**Tori and Robbie ran and hugged Jade's legs.**

Jade: I missed you too buddy.

Trina: (walks in) I got lost.

Beck: (picks up Trina) Aw, dry those tears.

**Jade walked up to Beck and held her arms out.**

Jade: Can mommy have a hug?

Trina: Yay ice-cream!

Beck: (chuckles) What about mommy?

Trina: Yay mommy!

**Beck passed Trina to Jade.**

Jade: Silly girl.

Cat: Daddy, can we get ice-cream now?

Beck: Sure.

Robbie: Yay ice-cream!

Beck: First we have to put your boots and coats on.

**Jade and Beck prepared the kids for the cold weather waiting outside.**

Beck: (smirks) Told you these coats would come in handy.

Jade: Yeah, yeah.

Cat: (reaches up) Mommy?

Jade: (picks up Cat) Yes?

Cat: (kisses Jade) I love you.

Jade: I love you too.

Robbie: (reaches up) Mommy I want a kiss?

Jade: (picks up Robbie) Mommy isn't strong enough to carry you both. (kisses Robbie)

Beck: (opens the door) Who's ready for ice-cream?

Trina: Meee! Ice-cream! (runs out)

Beck: Trina!

**Beck ran after Trina. **

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**At the ice-cream Shoppe.**

Beck: How is your ice-cream?

Andre: Yummy.

Tori: (shivering) Cold.

Cat: Can I have your ice-cream Tori?

Tori: No I like my ice-cream.

Cat: But you said it was cold.

Robbie: (giggles) It's opposed to be cold.

Trina: All done.

Jade: Trina, you just ate the cookies.

Trina: I love cookies.

Beck: Are you gonna finish your ice-cream?

Trina: No!

Jade: (sighs) Beck pass me her ice-cream.

**Beck passed Jade Trina's ice-cream, Jade started to eat it.**

Trina: I want to take this off.

Beck: No its cold, keep it on.

Trina: I'm taking it off.

Beck: Keep your coat on Trina.

Trina: I don't want to.

**Trina started to unzip her coat.**

Jade: Trina what did daddy just tell you?

Trina: I don't know.

Jade: He told you to keep your coat on.

**Trina unzipped her coat even more.**

Jade: I'm not playing with you Trina.

Trina: I don't wanna play with you.

**Trina unzipped her coat and took it off, Jade looked at Beck and he nodded. Jade got up and went to Trina bending down to her level.**

Jade: Trina Oliver. Your daddy and I told you to keep your coat on. Put it back on or I'll spank your tiny hands. And believe me you don't want that to happen.

**Trina saw how serious Jade was and quickly slid into the arms of her coat.**

Jade: Zip it up.

Trina: It won't zip up.

Jade: Next time, leave it on.

**Jade zipped up Trina's coat and sat back in her seat. Beck gave her the "good job" nod.**

Andre: Mommy look! I'm all done. (smiles)

Jade: (lightly laughs) It's all over your face buddy.

**Jade wiped Andre's face with a napkin.**

Tori: Can I take my ice-cream with me?

Beck: No sweetie. It could melt.

Robbie: (points) Daddy it's those people again.

**Jade and Beck looked over and saw a group of paparazzi standing outside the ice-cream Shoppe.**

Beck: (sighs) I can never get a break.

Jade: Okay guys come on, it's time to go.

Cat: But mommy I'm not finished.

Jade: I know but maybe we can get more later.

Cat: Okay.

**Jade quickly picked up Tori and Andre, Beck picked up Trina, Cat, and Robbie and walked outside where the paparazzi surrounded them.**

Jade: (pushing through) Get out of my way you low lives.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Back at the hotel:**

Tori: Mommy lets watch handy manny.

Jade: It's almost time for your bath.

Tori: I don't want a bath.

Jade: You're sticky from your ice-cream.

Tori: I like being sticky.

Jade: No you don't.

Tori: Yes I do! (runs away)

Beck: (walks up) My parents are out shopping so I don't think they'll be watching the kids tonight.

Jade: I know. They called and I told them you'd be staying here.

Beck: Why'd you tell them that?

Jade: Beck your parents are in New York for the first time. Let them explore. Besides you've seen this play plenty of times back in L.A.

Beck: But it's my favorite one you wrote.

Jade: Aw. You're still staying here.

Beck: (chuckles) Okay babe. I hope your play goes great tonight.

Jade: Thanks. (kisses Beck)

**Beck opened the door for Jade, she gave him another kiss before leaving. Beck closed the door after her**.

Cat: (runs up) Did mommy leave?

Beck: (picks up Cat) Yes.

Cat: (starts crying) I want mommy.

Beck: Ready for a bath?

Cat: (crying) No bath!

**Later that night:**

**Beck had just finished reading the kids stories.**

Robbie: One more story daddy.

Beck: Sorry buddy, time for bed.

Robbie: I'm not sleepy.

Beck: Yes you are.

Andre: Daddy you forgot to read my dinosaur book.

Beck: I'll read it tomorrow night. Okay buddy?

Andre: No daddy please read it now.

Beck: (sighs) It's time for bed.

Trina: No its not.

**Beck sighed and looked over at Cat and Tori sleeping.**

Beck: One more story and then it's time for bed.

Robbie: Yay!

Andre: Daddy you're the best. (kisses Beck)

Beck: Thanks buddy.

Trina: (kisses Beck) Daddy I love you too.

Robbie: Me too daddy. (kisses Beck)

Beck: You guys give the best kisses.

Andre: Read the story.

**Later that night:**

**Jade returned to the hotel room. She went to check on the kids and saw Beck in bed asleep with them. **

Jade: Beck, wake up.

Beck: (wakes up) Oh hey. How was the play.

Jade: It went great. Better than I thought.

**Jade and Beck walked to their room of the suite.**

Jade: I'm taking a shower. Wanna join?

Beck: Yes. Don't mind if I do.

Jade: (laughs) You can be so corny Beck.

**After their shower:**

Beck: (kisses Jade) You. Make. Me. So. Happy.

Jade: Not tonight Beck. I'm really tired.

Beck: (sighs) Okay.

Jade: Hey. Cheer up. You had your fun in the shower.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning:**

**With the kids:**

**Tori was awake and was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. **

Tori: Do you want some yummy candy?

**Tori looked at her Barbie doll.**

Tori: okay! Here's your candy.

**It was very windy outside, the wind was hitting against the window hard.**

Tori: What's that noise?

**Tori walked over to the widow and pulled back the curtain.**

Tori: (gasp) Snow?

**Tori saw falling, and looked around to see the outside covered in a blanket of snow.**

Tori: (yells) Guys! Guys! Wake up!

**Tori's yelling awakened her siblings.**

Trina: This better be good.

Cat: It's time to wake up already?

Tori: Look! It's snowing!

**The other four kids climbed down from the bed and walked over to the window.**

Andre: This is snow?

Tori: Yup. Just like in the story daddy was reading.

Robbie: Wow. This snow looks like ice-cream.

Cat: I want to eat it.

Trina: Let's go outside.

Tori: Yeah! Come on!

Andre: Wait. Let's show mommy and daddy.

Cat: Okay.

**The kids ran to Jade and Beck's room.**

Robbie: Mommy!

Cat: Daddy!

Andre: Wake up!

**Jade and Beck woke up.**

Jade: Just give me ten more minutes.

Tori: It's snow outside.

Beck: Really?

Trina: Yes, come see.

**Jade and Beck got out of bed and looked out the window.**

Jade: Great. Now we're going to be stuck here for a while thanks to the stupid snow.

Andre: Stupid?

Jade: Oh, uh, I didn't say stupid I said happy.

Tori: Can we go outside?

Beck: I think that's a good idea.

Robbie: Yay!

Jade: After breakfast.

Cat: But, we want to go now.

Beck: You can go after breakfast.

**Outside:**

**Jade and Beck took the kids outside of the hotel.**

Trina: I want to touch it.

Jade: Go head.

**Trina reached down and picked up the snow watching it melt on her glove.**

Trina: (giggles) Its soft.

Cat: (eats it) It tastes like water.

Beck: Cat! Everything does not go in your mouth.

Jade: I hope it wasn't yellow.

Cat: I'm sorry.

Beck: Want me to show you how to make a snow ball?

Andre: What's a snow ball daddy?

Beck: I'll show you.

**Beck picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball.**

Tori: Can I make one?

Robbie: Can I make one too.

Beck: Yup.

**The kids all grabbed some snow and made their own snow balls.**

Robbie: Now what do we do?

Beck: This.

**Jade was looking down at her phone texting, Beck threw his snow ball at her.**

Jade: Beck!

Beck: Go ahead kids. Get mommy.

Jade: You better not-

**The kids all threw their snow balls at Jade.**

Beck: (laughing) Good job guys.

Jade: Oh so you think that's funny?

**Jade grabbed some snow and threw the ball at Beck.**

Andre: (laughs) Let's get daddy.

**The kids all threw snow at Beck.**

Beck: Hey. I thought you guys were on my side.

Jade: Their on my side now.

Beck: (fake puts) That's not fair.

**Beck's phone started ringing.**

Beck: Timeout for a sec.

Trina: But I didn't do anything.

Jade: (laughs) I know sassy. Daddy means to take a break from the game.

Trina: Oh.

Beck: (answers) Yes mom?

Carolyn: (crying) Beck! We have to get back to L.A.

Beck: Mom what's going on are you okay?

Joe: (grabs the phone) Beck we need to get on a flight to L.A. Immediately.

Beck: Dad you're scaring me. What is going on?

Joe: Your Nana Hazel passed away an hour ago.

Beck: My Nana passed away?

Jade: What?

Joe: We have to get back to L.A.

Beck: (tears falling) My Nana.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**That's the end of the NYC trip.**

**So no one would get confused. Beck's Nana Hazel is his mother Carolyn's mother.**


	77. Depression

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Depression: After learning about his Nana's death, Beck falls into a deep depression; Jade is fed up with it.**

**Thursday afternoon, the family was home from NYC. Jade was sitting in the living room talking to her best friend Jenny, while the kids were napping. Beck was out.**

Jenny: Wow. So his Nana was very sick?

Jade: (nods) That's what her doctor said.

Jenny: Poor Beck. I feel sorry for him and his mother.

Jade: Poor Beck? Poor Me! Ever since we got home Beck's been whining and crying. It's bad enough I have to deal with it with five kids.

Jenny: Jade, Beck just lost someone close to his heart.

Jade: So. His mother isn't taking it bad. I understand he loved her but does it have to be the end of the world?

Jenny: You just have to give him a chance.

**Jade and Jenny heard Beck walk into the house.**

Jade: Shh. Whatever you do don't mention this to Beck.

Jenny: okay.

**Beck walked into the room.**

Jenny: Hi Beck.

Beck: Hi.

Jade: How was your day?

Beck: My day was upsetting okay? I just helped my mom plan the funeral.

Jenny: That sounds… exciting.

Beck: Exciting? No.

Jade: So what do you want for dinner tonight?

Beck: I'm taking my mother out to dinner. I'm going to take a shower.

**When Beck walked out the room, Jade turned to Jenny.**

Jade: See what I mean? He's pushing me away. He hasn't eaten dinner with me and the kids since we got back.

Jenny: Beck just needs time to think.

Jade: How much time does he need?

Jenny: Enough time to grieve. I should get going.

Jade: Why so soon?

Jenny: I got a date tonight.

Jade: Have fun with Seth tonight.

Jenny: I'm not meeting Seth. I'm meeting this hot guy named Cole. I met him at the mall.

Jade: Well excuse me.

Jenny: (laughs) Bye Jade. Oh. And try talking to Beck.

Jade: Whatever. Be a good girl tonight.

Jenny: No promises.

**After Jenny left, Jade went upstairs to her room to see Beck walking out the closet dressed differently.**

Jade: So, when is the funeral?

Beck: This Saturday. We need to find a babysitter for the kids.

Jade: A babysitter? Why?

Beck: I don't want them going to the funeral. Their too young for that. I don't want them having any nightmares from seeing… (sighs)

Jade: A dead body?

Beck: It's not a dead body. It's just my Nana.

Jade: (sighs) Okay Beck. I'll ask Jenny to babysit.

Beck: She isn't coming to the funeral?

Jade: Oh right. Maybe Jenny's mother.

Beck: Well you figure that out. I'm almost late.

Jade: Late for what Beck?

Beck: Dinner with my mom.

Jade: You just got home. And who eats dinner this early.

Beck: We have things to do.

Jade: What things do you possibly have to do? You've been gone since six this morning.

Beck: Jade I'm not in the mood for arguing. I'll see you later okay.

Jade: Just go Beck.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A week later from the funeral Saturday morning. Jade was on her laptop working sitting at the dining room table with the kids who were eating cereal. Beck was still in bed asleep.**

Cat: (singing) If your happy and you know it clap your hands. (claps)

Jade: (sighs) Cat. Please be quiet and eat. Mommy needs quiet time right now.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Because I'm working.

**After the kids finished eating breakfast, they were in their playroom playing. Jade was about to leave for work and was in her room waking up Beck.**

Jade: I'm leaving for two hours. The kids are downstairs.

**Beck didn't say anything.**

Jade: Do you hear me talking to you Beck?

Beck: Yes Jade. I hear you.

Jade: They're still in pajamas so get them dressed.

**Jade left, Beck was still in bed.**

**Two hours later: **

**Beck was in the living room lying on the couch, the kids were running wild just as Jade returned home. **

Jade: What the hell is this?

**Jade walked over the Beck who was sleeping.**

Jade: Beck! Get up now!

Beck: (wakes up) Jade. Now is not the time for your yelling.

**Cat ran over to Jade.**

Cat: Mommy! Your home! Yay!

**The other four kids ran over.**

Tori: Hi mommy!

Jade: You guys are a mess.

Andre: I spilled my milk on my shirt.

Jade: Oh. It's okay buddy it was just an accident.

Trina: Hi daddy. You're not sleepy anymore?

Robbie: You were sleep for a lonnng time.

Jade: Oh really?

Beck: It was just a short nap.

Jade: Kids. Go upstairs so I can get you dressed.

Robbie: Okay.

Trina: Can I have a cookie?

Jade: Later.

**The kids all ran happily upstairs.**

Jade: So you're just gonna lay there?

Beck: Jade, I'm not in the mood for anything.

Jade: I leave for two hours and come back to this mess?

Beck: (looks around) I fell asleep.

Jade: I told you to get the kids dressed. I wanted them to be ready so we can take them to see that stupid Santa at the mall before their naps.

Beck: Can't we just go another day? I'm not in the mood for that.

Jade: In the mood for what Beck? Happiness?

Beck: Jade, I just buried my grandmother. You can atleast give me a break.

Jade: Give you a break?! I've been giving you a break for the past week!

Beck: Doesn't seem like it now.

Jade: That's because you've been lazy lying around like it's the end of the world. You haven't eaten dinner here, help me with the kids, or even spend time with them.

Beck: Can I have space to grieve Jade?

Jade: How long do you need to grieve? You have five small kids and a wife. Grieving isn't going to bring your Nana back. Get over it. I'm sick of you using her as an excuse.

Beck: I can't believe you just said that Jade.

**When Jade saw how hurt Beck was she regretted what she said.**

Jade: (sighs) Beck I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say "get over it". But, you have to learn to accept the fact that she's gone.

Beck: You're right Jade. It's just, this is the first time I've ever lost someone close.

Jade: I know Beck but life goes on. You can't spend the rest of your life sad about it. I'm sure your Nana wouldn't want you to be feeling this way.

Beck: (hugs Jade) I'm sorry for being distant.

Jade: (hugging Beck) It's okay Beck.

Beck: What's for dinner tonight?

Jade: (smiles) I'll make your favorite.

Beck: Italian pasta?

Jade: (nods) Well, I have to get the kids dressed. I want to leave the mall by noon.

Beck: You can't get them dressed without my help.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**At the mall:**

**Jade and Beck arrived at the mall with their kids.**

Jade: Ugh. The line is already long.

Beck: I'm sure it will go by fast.

Jade: It better.

Robbie: Is Santa Claus going to give me a lot of toys.

Beck: (smiles) Only if you've been a good boy buddy.

Robbie: I've been good.

Tori: (points) I see him!

Trina: Yay! Santa Claus.

Andre: Look Cat. It's Santa Claus.

Cat: Uh huh.

**Ten minutes later:**

Elf: Next in line.

Beck: Go ahead go tell Santa hi.

**The kids all except Cat walked towards Santa.**

Jade: Go to Santa Cat.

Cat: (steps back) I don't want to.

Beck: Why not.

Cat: He's big.

Tori: Hi Santa.

Santa: (jolly) Hi. Have you been a good girl this year?

Tori: (smiles) Yes. I'm always good.

Santa: Come sit with Santa.

**The mall elf got the kids situated with the mall Santa.**

Santa: Tell Santa what you would like for Christmas.

Andre: A big train. Like really, really big.

Santa: That sounds cool. What about you?

Trina: I want a pretty baby doll.

Robbie: Do you really live at the North pole?

Santa: (chuckles) Why yes, I do.

Andre: Is it cold?

Santa: Yes. But I like the cold.

Tori: Why is your tummy so big?

Santa: Well, because Santa eats a lot of cookies.

Trina: (gasp) I love cookies.

Beck: (holding Cat) Santa isn't going to hurt you sweetie.

Jade: He just wants to meet you.

Beck: Want to go sit with him.

Cat: (shakes her head) No.

Jade: Take her.

**Beck walked over to Santa who was sitting with the other four kids.**

Beck: Got room for one more?

Santa: Yes we do.

**Beck sat Cat on Santa's lap with the others. Cat stiffened up.**

Santa: And what's your name?

Cat: (shakes her head)

Santa: Are you shy?

**Cat didn't say anything.**

Santa: Do you like treats?

Cat: (slowly nods)

Santa: I have candy canes for all of you.

**The Santa gave the kids all candy canes. The elf took their picture and they were about to leave.**

Jade: Twenty bucks for a photo?

Beck: It's worth it. Their first visit with Santa.

Jade: I guess.

**Jade and Beck gathered their kids and started to walk away to the food court.**

Santa: Bye, Tori, Andre, Trina, Robbie, and…

Cat: (looks back) Cat.

Santa: (smiles) Bye Cat.

**The family went to the food court for lunch, and were now on their way home.**

Beck: (driving) Mind if we make a quick stop?

Jade: To where?

Beck: To visit someone.

**Beck drove to a cemetery.**

Jade: (sighs) Beck. I thought we talked about this.

Beck: I just want to show the kids.

Jade: They're sleep.

Beck: I'm going to wake them. This is important to me.

**Beck gently awakened his children and lead them to his Nana's grave.**

Beck: (points) See this?

**The kids all tiredly nodded.**

Beck: This is where Nana Hazel is.

Andre: In the dirt?

Tori: Why?

Beck: Remember when I told you Nana Hazel went to heaven?

Trina: (points up) In the sky.

Beck: (smiles) Yes. She's in the sky.

Cat: Why did she go to heaven?

Beck: Well because she wanted to be with God.

Andre: (looking up) I can't see heaven.

Robbie: Me neither.

Jade: You can't see heaven.

Beck: You won't see it until you go there.

Trina: Can we go there?

Beck: Um, not now. Let's stay here for a while.

Tori: Okay.

Beck: Say bye to Nana Hazel.

**The kids all waved and said bye.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Later that night:**

**Eleven at night, Jade and Beck were both lying in bed together watching TV.**

Beck: Jade?

Jade: Yeah babe?

Beck: I'm really glad I have you.

Jade: I'm glad I have you too.

Beck: I really am sorry for how I've been acting.

Jade: It's okay Beck. I'm just happy you're back to being you.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Dinner was delicious tonight. I've missed your cooking.

Jade: Thanks babe.

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**It's always that one person who gets confused with the extras. Lol**

**Elf: Employee at the mall.**

**Santa: Employee at the mall.**


	78. Hot Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Hot: Tori has a burning fever, while Jade and Beck are out. **

**Friday evening, at the Oliver household.**

Cat: Where is Robbie?

**Cat was walking around searching for her brother.**

Cat: Robbie is hiding very hard.

Robbie: (giggles) Cat will never find me.

**Cat heard Robbie giggling and followed his voice. Cat walked over to the huge decorate bright tree and looked under.**

Cat: (gasp) I found you! I found you!

Robbie: Hey. How'd you find me?

Cat: I heard you.

Robbie: That always happens.

**Robbie crawled from under the tree.**

Cat: Now what do you want to play?

Robbie: I don't know. Hey let's ask Tori.

Cat: Okay.

**Cat and Robbie walked over to Tori who was sitting on the couch watching TV.**

Cat: Wanna play with us Tori?

Tori: (shakes her head) No.

Robbie: But you always play with us.

Tori: I don't want to. My head feels funny.

Cat: What does it feel like?

Tori: (shrugs) I don't know. I'm just gonna sit here.

Robbie: Okay. Let's ask Andre and Trina.

Cat: Where are they?

**Tori pointed to Trina who was sitting quietly in the corner nearby.**

Robbie: Oh I forgot she was in timeout.

Cat: Where's Andre?

Tori: Toys.

**Cat and Robbie walked away to the playroom.**

**Upstairs:**

Jade: Beck I don't want to go to this premier.

Beck: Why not? I'm sure it's going to be a great movie.

Jade: Then why don't you go without me?

Beck: Not without my pretty wife.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) I don't feel like walking around on a carpet with cameras flashing in my face.

Beck: Jade, you go to premiers all the time.

Jade: Yeah, your premiers. Not someone else's.

Beck: We are only going to support the producer of my movie.

Jade: Blah, blah, blah.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Can we have a great time tonight?

Jade: Only if I get rewarded.

Beck: (smiles) Are you going to be nice tonight?

Jade: Yes. But I will be myself.

Beck: (chuckles) Are you almost done getting ready?

Jade: Just about.

**The intercom rings.**

Jade: That's Jenny. Could you get that?

Beck: Sure babe. Just finish getting ready.

Jade: Don't rush me.

**Downstairs:**

Beck: (opens the door) Hi Jenny.

Jenny: (walks in) Hey Beck. How's it going?

**Beck closed the door after Jenny.**

Beck: It's going great.

Jenny: Where are the kiddies?

Beck: Somewhere around here.

**Beck and Jenny walked into the living room. Tori was laying on the couch watching TV. **

Jenny: Hi Tori.

Tori: (waves) Hi.

Beck: What's wrong sweetie, are you okay?

Tori: Yes. I'm just watching blue's clues.

**Beck walked over to Trina.**

Beck: Are you ready to get out of timeout.

Trina: (nods) Yes daddy.

Beck: (picks up Trina) Are you gonna be good for Aunt Jenny?

Trina: Yes.

Jade: (walks in) Hey Jenny, thanks for coming.

Jenny: Hi Jade.

Jade: So, Beck and I gave them their baths already.

Jenny: Oh thank God.

Beck: (chuckles) And they ate dinner.

Jenny: Okay.

Jade: Come on Beck let's get this over with.

**Beck sat Trina down.**

Jenny: Aren't you going to say goodbye to the kids?

Beck: We would but, you know how it goes.

Jenny: I understand.

**Jade and Beck left.**

**A few minutes later:**

Cat: (walks in) Mommy can I have a candy cane? You're not my mommy.

Jenny: (smiles) Hi Cat.

Cat: Where's mommy?

Jenny: Your mommy had somewhere to go.

Cat: Daddy?

Jenny: So…you wanted a candy cane?

Cat: Yes! I like candy canes.

**Jenny gave Cat a candy cane from the Christmas tree; she figured it'd distract Cat from crying.**

Trina: I'm going to play with Andre and Robbie.

**Trina walked out the room Cat followed behind her.**

Jenny: Tori, don't you want to go play?

**Tori stayed silent as she shook her head no.**

**An hour later:**

**In the playroom:**

**Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina were playing with their blocks.**

Andre: One more piece left.

Cat: I can do it.

Robbie: No!

Andre: I'll do it.

**Andre placed the block on the tower.**

Trina: All done. Now what do you guys want to do?

Andre: Where's Tori?

Robbie: Watching TV.

Cat: Let's play hide and seek again.

Robbie: Yeah.

Andre: Okay.

Trina: I can find you guys.

**Trina closed her eyes and started counting.**

/ / / / / / / /

**A couple hours later:**

**A few minutes before the kids' bedtime.**

Jenny: Okay kiddies time for some stories.

Andre: Yay! Can you read my favorite book?

Trina: No! I don't want story time.

Jenny: But story time is fun.

Trina: I want to play.

Jenny: You can play in the morning.

**Jenny and the kids all walked upstairs.**

/ / / / / / / /

**After story time:**

Cat: Is mommy and daddy coming back?

Jenny: Yes.

Cat: Now?

Jenny: No not now.

Cat: (lip quivering) But I want them.

Jenny: Aw, sweetie don't cry. I promise they'll be here soon.

**Jenny turned off the light in the bedroom.**

Trina: It's dark!

Tori: Can you turn on the nightlight? I'm scared.

Jenny: I'm sorry girls.

**Jenny turned on the nightlight and walked out the room.**

Cat: (tears falling) I miss mommy and daddy.

Trina: What if they never come back.

Cat: (starts crying) No! Mommy! Daddy! Come back!

Trina: (laughs) Goodnight.

**Ten minutes later:**

**Tori got out of bed and walked to the living room area upstairs.**

Tori: Aunt Jenny.

Jenny: Why are you still awake sweetie?

Tori: My head hurts.

**Jenny stood up, walked over to Tori and felt her forehead.**

Jenny: Your head is hot. How long has your head been hurting?

Tori: I don't know.

Jenny: Was it all day?

Tori: Kinda. Sometimes it hurt and sometimes it didn't hurt.

Jenny: Why didn't you tell anyone?

**Tori shrugged her shoulders as she wiped away a few tears.**

Jenny: How about I give you some medicine and-

Tori: No! No yucky medicine.

Jenny: Well let me at least take your temperature.

**Jenny picked up Tori and carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter.**

Jenny: Now I just need to know your body temperature.

**Jenny found a thermometer and checked Tori's temperature.**

Jenny: Okay let's call mommy and daddy.

**Jenny grabbed Tori and carried her back to the living room area. She grabbed her phone and called Jade.**

Jenny: (sighs) She chooses now to not answer her phone?

**Jenny called Beck's phone, he didn't answer.**

Tori: (starts crying) I don't feel good.

Jenny: I know sweetie. I'm going to take care of it.

**Using her phone Jenny goggled Tori's temperature. She was shocked when she found the results. Jenny called Jade and Beck again but neither of them answered their phones.**

Jenny: Okay sweetie. Let's go wake up your brothers and sisters.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: We have somewhere to go.

**Jenny awakened the other four kids, dressed them in jackets, and settled them in her car.**

Andre: Where are we going?

Trina: Robbie don't touch me.

Robbie: Sorry. Cat needs to scoot over.

Cat: I can't. Tori move your arm.

Tori: I want my seat.

Andre: Me too.

Jenny: Okay, I know my car is small. But you just have to make the best of it.

**/ / / / / / / /**

**Don't hate me for stopping it there. This chapter was a little hard for me to write. People have been requesting this plot.**

**Next chapter will be out soon. The more reviews the sooner. No reviews no new chapter.**

**Shout Out to all the hard working authors.**

**How many chapters can I have on fanfiction? I have so many for this story.**


	79. Hot Part 2

**First, I would like to give my thoughts and prayers to those who were involved with the elementary school shooting in Connecticut today. RIP to those young children and staff members. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Hot: ****Tori has a burning fever, while Jade and Beck are out.**

Robbie: Yucky!

Andre: Aunt Jenny Tori threw up.

Jenny: (driving) Don't worry we're almost there.

Trina: It got on my hand.

**Trina wiped her hand on Cat's leg.**

Cat: Ew! Trina why'd you do that?

Jenny: (pissed off) Why won't they answer their phones?!

**Jenny's anger startled the children. They were quiet for the remaining of the car ride. Jenny drove to the Children's Hospital in Los Angeles. She parked her and helped the kids out and cleaned them off.**

Andre: (nervous) Aunt Jenny?

Jenny: Yeah sweetie?

Andre: I'm not wearing my shoes.

Cat: I don't have shoes either.

Jenny: It's okay you're wearing socks. Hold hands so we can get inside.

**Jenny and the kids walked inside the hospital. They walked up to a nurse sitting at a desk.**

Nurse: Hi. Can I help you?

Jenny: (picks up Tori) My niece has a high fever and she threw up.

Nurse: She's your niece?

Jenny: Well, yeah. Not blood though.

Nurse: Miss we cannot treat her unless she has a parent here.

Jenny: B-b-b but why not?

Nurse: We need her insurance. And I'm guessing you don't have it do you?

Jenny: No. But that shouldn't stop you from treating her.

Nurse: I'm sorry but, that's the rules here.

Jenny: Listen! This baby has a temperature of 104 F. And you're not gonna help her because of insurance?!

Trina: (to Andre) She's mad.

Andre: (nods) Yeah.

Nurse: I would love to help her but, I'm just following hospital procedures.

Tori: (starts crying) Aunt Jenny it really hurts so bad.

Jenny: Look. If you don't get us help in the next minute, you'll need a doctor for yourself.

/ / / / / / / / /

Beck: That was such a terrible movie.

Jade: I loved it.

Beck: I bet you did.

Jade: I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat.

Beck: Burgers?

Jade: No, I was thinking Chinese.

Beck: This late?

Jade: I said wanted to be rewarded for going to the stupid premier.

Beck: I thought you meant sex.

Jade: Why would I reward you?

Beck: (chuckles) Because you want me.

Jade: Yeah, sure I do.

**Jade and Beck made their way to their truck and drove off. Jade took her phone from out her purse.**

Jade: Whoa twenty seven missed calls.

Beck: Missed calls from who?

Jade: Jenny. She never calls when she babysits. Something must have happened.

Beck: Call her.

Jade: What do you think I'm doing?

**At the hospital:**

Dr Ay: You see our goal is to bring her temperature down.

Jenny: Oh I get it.

Dr Ay: So she's gonna have to eat these popsicles.

Tori: Yay popsicles.

**Dr Ay stepped closer to Jenny.**

Dr Ay: The popsicles are flavored with Motrin.

Jenny: Gotcha.

Dr Ay: It's also important to keep her hydrated.

Jenny: Thanks.

Dr Ay: She should be falling asleep soon.

**Jenny's phone started ringing.**

Jenny: Excuse me for a sec.

**Jenny reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.**

Jenny: (answers) Jade where are you?

Jade: Jenny is everything okay? Why'd you call?

Jenny: I'm at the hospital.

Jade: Hospital?

Beck: (driving) What?!

Jenny: Calm down she's okay now.

Jade: Who's okay? What is going on?

Jenny: Tori has a high fever.

Jade: Which hospital are you at?

Jenny: The Children's hospital here in L.A.

Jade: We'll be there soon.

Jenny: Okay. Hurry.

Beck: Which hospital?

Jade: The children's hospital.

**At the hospital:**

Jenny: Her parents should be here in any minute.

Dr Ay: That's good to hear.

**Jenny turned to the kids who were all sleeping uncomfortably in chairs.**

Dr Ay: Be sure that Tori stay's bundled up so that she sweats the cold out.

Jenny: Okay.

**Jade and Beck came rushing into the room.**

Jade: Is she okay?

Jenny: Yeah. She's fine.

Beck: Jenny we are so sorry we put you through this.

Jenny: You should be.

Dr Ay: Are you two the parents?

Beck: Yes.

Dr Ay: Could one of you come with me please?

Beck: I'll go.

**Beck left with the doctor.**

Jade: Are you mad Jenny?

Jenny: I was. Only because I didn't know what to do. And you and Beck didn't answer your phones.

Jade: I'm sorry Jenny. My phone was on silent. It didn't make a sound.

Jenny: It's okay. I'm just glad Tori's okay.

Jade: Thank you for bringing her here. Things probably would have been worse if you waited for Beck and I to get home.

Jenny: Her fever was 104 F. That was so dangerous. I felt bad for her.

**Jade walked over to Tori and felt her cheek.**

Jade: My poor baby.

Jenny: Her fever went down, so she can leave.

Jade: Jenny, I don't know how much I can thank you.

Jenny: Don't mention it. The important thing is Tori's okay.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning: **

**Jade and Beck were awake lying in bed.**

Jade: I feel like such a bad mother.

Beck: Jade, would you quit saying that?

Jade: No. Tori needed us and we weren't there.

Beck: Jenny handled it well.

Jade: Yes but, I can tell she was annoyed with us.

Tori: (walks in) Good morning. (smiles)

**Jade and Beck got out of bed and walked to Tori.**

Jade: (picks up Tori) Hi sweetie. Feeling better?

Tori: (nods) My head doesn't hurt anymore.

Beck: No more funny feelings?

Tori: (shakes her head) No. All better now.

**Later that day:**

Tori: Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?

Andre: Are you still sick?

Tori: No. Not anymore.

Robbie: What did it feel like?

Tori: Um, I don't know. Like my head was getting bigger.

Trina: Were you scared?

Tori: Yes.

Cat: Did the doctor give you a shot?

Tori: No.

Andre: (hugs Tori) I'm glad you feel better.

Robbie: Now you can play with us.

Trina: Let's play find the cookies.

Cat: How do you play that?

Robbie: That's not a game.

Trina: Yes it is.

**In the kitchen:**

**Jade was cooking dinner. The kids all crawled in.**

Trina: They're in here somewhere.

Tori: I don't like this game.

Jade: What are you guys doing?

Trina: Playing a game.

Robbie: It's not a fun game.

Jade: What game are you playing?

Cat: Find the cookies!

Trina: No we're not.

Andre: But you said that. Remember?

Jade: Nice try. I haven't been to the supermarket yet.

Trina: What does that mean?

Jade: There are no cookies.

**Trina stood up and ran over to Jade.**

Trina: Mommy you have to go to the supermarket.

Jade: (laughs) Cookies are not important.

Beck: (walks in) So this is where everyone is.

**Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat were standing in front of the patio door looking outside.**

Andre: Can we go outside?

Beck: No, not today.

Tori: Why?

Beck: It's too cold outside.

Robbie: But, Cesar is outside.

Beck: Cesar has fur. I'm sure he's not cold.

Cat: But I like playing outside.

Jade: You can play inside.

Beck: Yeah, in the warm and toasty heat.

Jade: The last thing we need is another sick kid.

Beck: Tell me about it.

Trina: Can you play with us?

Jade: I'm cooking, maybe daddy can play with you.

Cat: Please daddy?

Beck: Okay.

Robbie: Yay!

Andre: Let's play hide and seek.

Tori: You can find us daddy.

Beck: Okay. Go hide while I count.

**Beck covered his eyes and started counting, the kids ran out the kitchen. Beck uncovered his eyes and stopped counting.**

Jade: Let me guess. You're not finding them are you?

Beck: Not until you give me some love.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) Beck you know you are wrong for leaving them.

Beck: (chuckles) I was just kidding babe. Of course I'll find them.

**Beck walked out the kitchen. **

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Send in some request if you'd like.**

**Dan S: hey miss me babe anyways thats child abuse what jade just almost did to trina anyways sorry for not reviewing since you love my reviews.**

**Me: lol How old are you kid? Or are you some disturbed adult? Anywho, that's not called child abuse is called discipline. Now fuck off you weirdo. **


	80. Respect Him

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Respect Him: When Jade and Ben gets into an argument Beck tells Jade something she doesn't want to hear.**

**Monday morning, Jade was at Beck's parents' house dropping the kids off after she picked them up from morning kindergarten.**

Jade: (sighs) Cat, I will be back later to get you.

Cat: (crying) I want to go with you.

Jade: You can't. I have to work. Stay here.

Cat: (crying) No mommy. Please don't leave me.

Jade: I will be back soon.

Cat: (sniffles) Promise?

Jade: I promise.

Carolyn: Give your mommy a hug goodbye.

**The kids all hugged Jade.**

Jade: Well, I have to go now.

Carolyn: Okay. See you later Jade.

**Jade left.**

Carolyn: (smiles) Are you guys hungry for lunch?

Robbie: (smiles) Yes Nana. I'm really hungry.

Tori: Me too. My tummy is talking.

Carolyn: Let me help you get settled and I'll make some lunch.

Andre: Can we have Mac and cheese?

Trina: It's my favorite.

Robbie: Mines too.

Carolyn: (smiles) Sure.

**A few minutes later:**

**The kids were all running around playing except Cat who was sitting by the front door.**

Andre: Wait a sec my sock came off.

Trina: Well hurry and put it back on.

Robbie: Yeah before Tori gets you.

**Andre looked up and saw Tori running towards him.**

Tori: (tags Andre) You're it! Now you gotta catch us.

**Tori ran away giggling with Trina and Robbie.**

Andre: That's not fair.

Carolyn: (walks in) Who's ready for lunch?

Trina: Yay lunch!

Robbie: It smells so yummy.

**Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Andre ran to the dining room.**

Carolyn: Come on Cat time to eat.

Cat: I don't wanna.

Carolyn: I'm sure you're hungry.

Cat: (shakes her head) No. I'm not hungry.

Carolyn: Well you have to eat something before your nap.

Cat: But what if I go to sleep and my mommy comes and leaves me.

Carolyn: Cat she won't leave you.

Cat: I'm staying right here.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck was on set sitting in his trailer going over his lines. Jade walked up and started banging on the door. Confused Beck walked over to the door and opened it.**

Jade: Well it's about time.

**Jade walked into Beck's trailer.**

Beck: Jade what are you doing here?

Jade: You don't want me here? I can just leave and you can find a hotel to sleep at.

Beck: (chuckles) It's not that I don't want you here, it's just surprising to see you here.

Jade: I thought we could have lunch together since you're going to be working late today.

Beck: (smiles) I would love to eat lunch with you Jade.

Jade: Good. Because it's not like you had the choice.

Beck: (chuckles) Just let me finish going over these few lines.

Jade: (sighs) Fine.

**Beck chuckled turning a page in his script as Jade sat next to him.**

Jade: Need any help?

Beck: Oh no. No thanks Jade.

Jade: What's that suppose to mean?

Beck: You're mean. I've seen you at work with your actors.

**Before Jade could respond there was knocking on the door of Beck's trailer.**

Beck: It's opened.

**Jade and Beck watched the door open and someone walked inside.**

Ben: Hey bro.

Beck: Ben? What are you doing here?

Ben: I wanted to surprise you. Guess who got a new job? This guy!

Jade: Then why aren't you there?

Ben: I don't start until tomorrow Jade.

Beck: Well, good for you Ben. I'm proud of you.

Ben: Thanks bro. Wanna get some lunch?

Jade: Beck was just on his way to lunch with me.

Beck: Why don't we all go together?

Ben: Uh, yeah sure.

Jade: No. Beck and I are going to lunch alone.

Beck: Jade, don't be like that. Ben can join us.

Jade: No he can't.

Ben: Look I don't want to start anything so I'll just-

Jade: Leave.

Beck: Jade. Stop being so rude.

Ben: It's okay Beck. I'm use to it. She's been treating me like that for years.

Jade: Because I don't like you.

Beck: Jade!

Ben: How can you not like you husband's brother.

Jade: Because you're an idiot.

Ben: I'd rather be an idiot than a scissors freak.

Jade: Of course! Because you are an idiot. And who are you calling a scissors freak?

**Jade quickly pulled a pair of scissors from her purse.**

Beck: Whoa okay Jade. Give me the scissors.

**Beck took the scissors away from Jade.**

Beck: Now apologize.

Jade: Apologize? I'll apologize when he gets some sense.

Ben: You know what? I'll be the bigger person. I'm sorry Jade.

**Jade rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.**

Beck: Jade? Jade? You know what you have to do.

Jade: Beck do not talk to me like I'm one of your kids.

Ben: See Beck? I apologized and she's still acting immature.

Jade: Only because you came here ruining my plans.

Beck: Jade why do you have to be so rude to Ben? He came here with no bad intentions.

Jade: Oh so now you're taking his side?

Beck: No I'm just asking why you have to be so rude to my brother.

Jade: Because I hate your brother!

Ben: Ouch. That hurts.

Beck: Jade I know you and Ben have had your problems but he's still my brother and you have to respect him.

Jade: What did you just say?

Beck: Respect him.

Jade: That what I thought you said.

**Jade snatched her scissors away from Beck and stormed out of the trailer.**

Beck: (sighs) Jade.

**Beck was about to go after Jade but Ben stopped him.**

Ben: Don't even try bro. Just let her go.

Beck: She's going to give me hell when I get home.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Next update will be soon. Maybe tomorrow because I have to start writing the Christmas chapter. I'm actually excited for the next chapter. It reveals secrets from the past.**

**Please Review. No reviews means less work for me because I wont have to update.**


	81. Secrets

**I want to thank those who took the time to review. I appreciate the support.**

**/ / / / / / / / **

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Secrets: Secrets from the past reveals Jade's hatred for Ben bringing in someone unexpected.**

**Wednesday night, Beck arrived to a familiar place.**

Beck: Um, hey.

Jade: Hi.

Beck: So the kids?

Jade: They're upstairs playing in the living room.

Beck: Uh, okay.

**Upstairs:**

Robbie: I don't like my new PJs.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: I can't move my toes.

Andre: I like my new PJs.

Cat: Me too.

Trina: They keep my feet warm. (giggles)

**The kids were jumping around in their new footed pajamas. Beck walked into the living room.**

Cat: (gasp) Daddy!

Andre: You're back!

**The kids all ran to Beck. Beck bent down and hugged them all tightly.**

Tori: Daddy I knew you were coming back.

Robbie: Where did you go daddy?

Trina: Yeah. You were gone for a long time.

Andre: I missed you.

Beck: I missed you guys too.

Cat: Daddy, why did you leave?

Beck: Uh, I've been working a lot.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Well, because work is busy for me. Ready for a bedtime story?

Trina: No.

Robbie: Want to play with us?

Tori: Daddy, are you staying home?

**After Beck put the kids to bed and walked downstairs to the living room where Jade was watching TV. **

Beck: They're in bed sleep.

Jade: Okay.

Beck: (sighs) Jade. Why do things have to be this way with us?

Jade: You called to see the kids not to talk about Ben.

Beck: I'm not trying to talk about Ben. I'm trying to talk about us.

Jade: There's nothing to talk about. You got what you wanted.

Beck: What did I get?

Jade: (sighs) Beck I'm too tired to argue. Please. Just go.

Beck: Not until you tell me-

Jade: Leave Beck!

**At Beck's parents' house:**

Carolyn: This is getting ridiculous Beckett. Honestly.

Beck: I know mom.

Joe: You and Jade fight all the time. I'm sure she's going to get over it soon.

Beck: No she's not. And it's all because I defended Ben.

Carolyn: Why does Ben keep getting in the way of your marriage?

Beck: I don't know mom. I wish I did.

Joe: Maybe you should try talking to Jade.

Beck: I tried that. She won't answer her phone.

Carolyn: This has been going on for too long. There has to be some reason why Jade dislikes Ben so much.

Joe: Let's face it. Our son's an idiot.

Carolyn: Yes, I know but, Jade see's something differently about him that we don't see.

Beck: I don't know. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Joe: Night son.

Carolyn: Good night honey.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A few days later, a week before Christmas. Tori and Trina were sitting in the living room watching TV.**

Tori: Trina why did you change the channel?

Trina: I don't want to watch Handy Manny.

Tori: (pouts) I love Handy Manny. Me and daddy watch it all the time.

Trina: I miss daddy.

Tori: I miss daddy too. Where did he go?

Trina: Mommy said he is working.

Tori: On TV?

Trina: No.

Tori: But he's on TV now. Look. (points)

Trina: Daddy!

Tori: What's he doing in the TV?

Trina: (waves) Hi daddy!

Tori: Where did he go?

**Trina jumped down from the couch.**

Trina: (running) Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!

**Trina ran through the house looking for Jade. Jade walked out the kitchen to see what Trina wanted, Trina ran into Jade.**

Jade: Where's the fire?

Trina: Fire?

Jade: What are you yelling for Trina?

Trina: I saw daddy on TV.

Jade: (fake gasp) Really?

Trina: Yeah. But he's gone now. How did he get in the TV?

Jade: TV is part of his work.

Trina: I'm gonna go see if he come back on the TV. (runs away)

**Jade walked back into the kitchen, she sighed when she saw Cat laying by the patio door with Cesar.**

Jade: Cat what are you doing?

Cat: I'm waiting.

Jade: Waiting for what?

Cat: Daddy. He said he would be back soon.

Jade: Cat, daddy isn't coming back today.

Cat: Tomorrow?

**Jade stayed silent as she continued cooking**.

Cat: (stands up) Is he coming back tomorrow mommy?

Jade: Can you go tell your sisters and brothers to clean up their toys? It's almost time for dinner.

Cat: Is daddy coming back tomorrow?

Jade: Yes.

Cat: Yay! (runs off)

**Jade felt guilty for lying to Cat.**

**A few hours later it was the kids' bedtime,**

**In the boys' room:**

**Robbie was jumping on his bed, Andre was playing on the floor with his toys.**

Jade: (walks in) Okay. It's time for bed.

Andre: No mommy. Just one more minute.

Jade: (picks up Andre) How long is a minute?

Andre: Uh, I don't know.

Jade: (smiles) Sixty seconds.

Andre: Oh okay.

**Jade lightly laughed at Andre's confused look on his face.**

Jade: (looks over) Robbie it's time for bed.

Robbie: (jumping) I'm not Robbie.

Jade: My apologies. Super Robbie, it's time for bed.

Robbie: I can't go to bed. I have to save the world.

**Jade sat Andre down on his bed.**

Jade: I'm sure while your sleep the other super heroes will save the world.

**Robbie stopped jumping sitting on his bed. Jade was tucking Andre in.**

Andre: Mommy?

Jade: Yes buddy?

Andre: Is daddy coming back home?

Jade: Yes.

Andre: When? I miss daddy.

Jade: I know you miss him. How about you call him in the morning?

Andre: Yes!

Jade: (smiles) Sweet dreams. (kisses Andre)

**Jade walked over to Robbie's bed.**

Robbie: Look at my picture.

**Robbie pointed to a picture on the floor in front of his bed. Jade picked it up. Jade smiled at the scribbles that looked like people.**

Jade: Who did you draw?

Robbie: (points) That's you. And that's daddy.

Jade: What a great picture.

Robbie: It's for you.

Jade: Thanks. I love it.

**Jade tucked Robbie in bed.**

Jade: Goodnight super Robbie. (kisses Robbie)

Robbie: Goodnight mommy.

**Jade turned on the nightlight before turning off the lights and leaving the room.**

**Downstairs:**

**Jade walked downstairs to the living room, Jenny was sitting on the couch watching TV.**

Jenny: Finished already?

Jade: (nods) Yeah.

Jenny: What's that? (laughs)

Jade: Don't laugh at my son's picture.

Jenny: I'm laughing because it's cute. What is it?

Jade: A picture of Beck and I.

Jenny: You know you can't keep Beck away from his kids Jade.

Jade: I'm not keeping him away.

Jenny: Yeah you are.

Jade: I allowed him to come over to put them to bed.

Jenny: Yeah. A week ago.

Jade: Has it really been a week?

Jenny: Yes Jade. Which is why I called Beck and told him you wanted to see him.

Jade: You did what?!

Jenny: (nervous) I called Beck and told him you wanted to see him. He's coming over with his parents.

Jade: Jenny what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?

Jenny: This whole thing is stupid. Beck deserves to be home with his family.

Jade: Not after the way he demanded me to respect that asshole he calls a brother.

Jenny: Jade how long are you going to hold the grudge?

Jade: Are you saying that you're over it?

Jenny: (nods) Yes Jade. Life goes on.

Jade: Jenny, you're the main reason why I hate Ben.

Jenny: I know. That's why I told Beck to come here. So we can tell him.

Jade: You said you don't want anyone knowing.

Jenny: I think it will be better to tell. Maybe Beck can see your reason and respect it.

Jade: Jenny you are-

**There was knocking at the front door.**

Jenny: That's Beck. Why is he knocking?

Jade: I took away his keys.

Jenny: Aren't you going to get the door?

Jade: Nope.

**Jenny opened the front door for Beck and his parents and walked back to living room with them.**

Beck: Hi Jade.

Jade: Hi.

Carolyn: How are you doing?

Jade: Great.

Jenny: Well, I know your probably wondering why you're all here.

Beck: I thought Jade wanted to talk to me.

Jade: I don't.

Jenny: Jade had no idea I told you to come.

Joe: Well, what's the reason?

Jenny: I want her and Beck to realize this whole thing is stupid.

Carolyn: Finally. Someone who agrees.

Jenny: There's also a reason why Jade is so mean to Ben. Well she's mean to a lot of people but you get my point.

_/ / / / / / / / /_

_Jenny: (breathing heavily) Ben, that was amazing._

_Ben: I know. What can I say? I'm amazing._

_**Ben got up from the bed and started to put his clothes on.**_

_Jenny: What are you doing?_

_Ben: Putting on my clothes._

_Jenny: I know that. But I mean, why are you leaving?_

_Ben: I have to be somewhere._

_Jenny: But I want you to stay here with me._

_Ben: Sorry cutie. Maybe next time._

_**Ben walked out Jenny's bedroom door.**_

_**A few days later:**_

_**At Hollywood Arts, Jade and Beck were standing at Beck's locker, Jenny walked up to them.**_

_Beck: Hey Jenny._

_Jade: You look horrible._

_Jenny: Is it really that noticeable?_

_Beck: (smiles) Yeah._

_Jade: What is wrong with you?_

_Jenny: Nothing. I'm just tired._

_**The bell rang.**_

_Beck: (kisses Jade) I have to go. I can't be late for history._

_**Beck was about to walk off.**_

_Jenny: Wait Beck!_

_Beck: Yeah?_

_Jenny: Have you seen Ben? _

_Beck: No. He's been out a lot lately._

_**Beck walked away to class.**_

_Jade: Why do you want to see Ben?_

_Jenny: No reason._

_Jade: You're not talking to that idiot are you?_

_Jenny: Ben? No! Of course not._

_Jade: Good. I'll see you at lunch._

_Jenny: See ya._

_**Two weeks later:**_

_**Jenny was sitting in her room crying.**_

_Jade: (walks in) So what's the big emergency?_

_Jenny: (whispering) I'm pregnant._

_Jade: Huh?_

_Jenny: (whispering) I'm pregnant._

_Jade: Jenny, what, how, who did this happen with._

_**Jenny looked down and continued crying.**_

_Jade: Jenny, answer me._

_Jenny: Ben._

_Jade: (shocked) I'm sorry. I thought you said Ben._

_Jenny: (looks at Jade) I did._

_Jade: You had sex with Ben?!_

_**Jenny looked down and continued crying.**_

_Jade: Jenny. Why? Why with Ben?_

_Jenny: I don't know. He talked me into to it. _

_Jade: So you were talking with Ben._

_Jenny: (nods)_

_Jade: Why didn't you tell me?_

_Jenny: I didn't want you to think I'm one of his sluts._

_Jade: You are._

_Jenny: Oh Jade! I'm such a dumbass._

_Jade: (nodding) Yeah. But you're still my best friend._

_**Jade pulled Jenny into a hug.**_

_Jade: Have you told him?_

_Jenny: No. I haven't seen him or heard from him._

_Jade: You have to tell him Jenny._

_Jenny: How? I don't know where he is._

_Jade: Wait a minute. I remember Beck telling me about Ben going to a football game today._

_Jenny: What game? And where. _

_**At the football game:**_

_**Jenny drove to a school's football game and started looking for Ben. She spotted him on the stands making out with a girl.**_

_Jenny: (shaking her head) No. Why her?_

_**Jenny slowly walked up to them.**_

_Jenny: Ben?_

_**Ben pulled away from the girl.**_

_Ben: Hey. What are you doing here?_

_Jenny: We have to talk._

_Ben: I'm a little busy right now._

_**Ben went back to kissing the girl. Jenny became impatient.**_

_Jenny: Ben! We have to talk! Now!_

_Ben: (pulls away) The shit that I deal with. I'll be back babe._

_**Ben walked away with Jenny.**_

_Ben: What do you want?_

_Jenny: I've been calling you._

_Ben: Yeah I know. Could you stop? It's starting to get annoying._

_Jenny: Ben why are you acting like a jerk._

_Ben: What do you want?_

_Jenny: Ben I'm pregnant._

_Ben: It's not mine._

_Jenny: Yes it is. You're the only one who I had sex with in the last month._

_Ben: (shrugs) Well it's not my fought you're pregnant._

_Jenny: You didn't use a condom._

_Ben: I thought you were on birth control._

_Jenny: Ben. I'm pregnant with your baby. _

_Ben: Get rid of it._

_Jenny: What?_

_Ben: I'm not raising any damn kids right now. I just started college._

_Jenny: But Ben. You have to help me._

_Ben: No I don't. And stop calling me._

_**Ben walked away from Jenny.**_

_**A couple weeks later:**_

_Jenny: (crying) And then, he left and went back to kissing the girl._

_Jade: I can't believe this. I always knew Ben was a jerk but I didn't know he was this big of one._

_Jenny: I hate him. Because of him I have to get an abortion._

_Jade: Abortion?_

_Jenny: I'm only seventeen. I can't take care of a baby alone. Besides my parents will kill me._

_Jade: Oh Jenny, I am so sorry this happened to you._

_Jenny: Jade, you cannot tell anyone. Not even Beck._

_Jade: Why can't I tell Beck?_

_Jenny: Because he would think differently of me. Just promise me Jade._

_Jade: I promise._

___/ / / / / / / / /_

Jenny: She kept the secret for years. And I was wrong to make her keep it. She's always had so much hatred for Ben and no one knew why.

Carolyn: Wow. I can't believe it.

Joe: I'm so sorry Jenny.

Jenny: Oh don't be. That was years ago. I got over it.

Beck: That explains so much.

Jenny: Jade, you're a great friend for supporting me and feeling my pain but that was so long ago.

Jade: I know but, after the incident every little thing Ben did irritated me.

Joe: Can we all put this behind us?

Jenny: I was thinking the same.

Carolyn: Don't let someone ruin your marriage.

Jenny: Yeah. You two are meant for each other.

Beck: Jade, I understand your actions towards Ben. But, you don't have to deal with him if you don't want to.

Jade: I don't?

Beck: No. But, I still have to deal with him because he's my brother.

**Jade nodded her head as Beck stepped forward towards her.**

Beck: Can I come back home?

Jade: Yes. I need you.

Beck: I was hoping you'd say that.

Jenny: Oh just kiss already.

**Jade and Beck laughed sharing a passionate kiss.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Some might think it's ridiculous for Jade to kick Beck out but you have to remember her stubborn character on the show. I try to keep them in character.**

**So No one Gets confused:**

**Ben: Beck's older brother.**

**Jenny: Jade and Beck's close friend.**

**Carolyn (Nana): Beck's mother.**

**Joe (Papa): Beck's father.**


	82. T'was the night before Christmas

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**T'was the night before Christmas : Cat fears Santa Claus and tries to stay up during the night.**

**Monday night, Christmas Eve. **

**In the boys' room:**

Jade: (reading) When all the little children were in bed asleep, Santa came down their chimney.

**Jade showed the kids the picture and was about to turn the page.**

Robbie: Can I turn it?

Jade: (smiles) Sure.

**Robbie walked up to Jade and turned the page in the big popup book. Jade started reading again.**

Jade: (reading) Santa placed all the gifts under the tree before treating himself to milk and cookies.

**Jade showed the page to the kids.**

Trina: What kind of cookies is he eating?

Andre: I think it's peanut butter.

Cat: Yucky. Can it be oatmeal?

Tori: No. Chocolate chip.

Jade: He's eating Christmas cookies. Like the ones you guys baked for him.

Robbie: Oh right. I forgot.

**Jade turned another page and continued reading.**

Jade: (reading) After his milk and cookies Santa went back up the chimney and into his sleigh.

**Jade showed the kids the page.**

Andre: What happens next?

Tori: Turn the page mommy.

**Jade turned the page.**

Jade: (reading) Santa took off in his sleigh and said, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." The End.

Robbie: I like that story.

Trina: Me too.

Cat: Mommy, does Santa really come to our house at night?

Jade: Yep. But only if you're sleeping. Time for bed.

Tori: But, I don't wanna go to bed.

Jade: The faster you go to sleep the faster Santa will get here.

**After Jade put the kids to bed she put a gate at the top of the stairs so the kids couldn't go down. She walked downstairs to the living room and watched TV while she waited for Beck to return home. **

/ / / / / / / / /

**In the girls' room:**

**Trina and Tori were both fast asleep. Cat was laying in bed scared.**

Cat: Tori? Tori?

**Tori was snoring softly in bed. Cat walked over to her.**

Cat: (taps Tori) Tori? Wake up. Please.

Tori: (wakes up) What?

Cat: I'm scared.

Tori: Why are you scared?

Cat: Santa. What if he comes and hurts us.

Tori: Hurts us?

Cat: (nods) He's really big. What if he comes in here and sits on us.

**Tori became frightened from Cat's theory. **

Tori: Santa wouldn't hurt us.

Cat: But what if he does?

**Downstairs:**

**Beck returned home with the kids' Christmas gifts that were stored in his parents' attic.**

Beck: Alright babe let's start wrapping.

Jade: (whines) No. This is too much. Can't we just throw everything under the tree?

Beck: (chuckles) No. There is no fun n that.

Jade: I have an idea. You wrap the toys and I'll eat the cookies.

Beck: (smiles) No. We are both wrapping the gifts.

Jade: Fine. I'll wrap the small things.

Beck: Gee. I'm glad you're helping babe.

Jade: Where did you put the wrapping paper?

Beck: It's in the basement.

**Jade stared blankly at Beck.**

Beck: What?

Jade: The wrapping paper isn't going to walk up here.

**Beck sighed and went the get the wrapping paper.**

/ / / / / / / /

**Upstairs:**

**In the girls' room:**

**Tori and Cat were looking out their window.**

Cat: Do you see him?

Tori: No. Do you?

Cat: No.

**Tori walked back to her bed.**

Tori: I'm sleepy. Wake me up if he tries to sit on you.

Cat: Don't go to sleep!

Tori: Why?

Cat: Mommy said Santa only comes if we're sleep.

Tori: But Trina is sleep.

**Cat and Tori looked at Trina who was sound asleep holding her small purple blanket close.**

Cat: Trina!

Tori: Wake up!

**Cat and Tori ran to Trina and started shaking her. Trina woke up alerted.**

Trina: Hey. Stop! What are you doing?

Cat: You can't go to sleep.

Trina: Yes I can. It's night time.

Tori: But if you go to sleep Santa will come.

Trina: I know. I can't wait.

Cat: We don't want Santa to come.

Trina: Why not?

**Downstairs:**

Beck: See? We are almost done.

Jade: Next year, we're hiring people to wrap gifts.

Beck: (laughs) Who would we hire Jade?

Jade: I don't know. Gift wrapping people?

Beck: You complain every year but still ends up wrapping.

Jade: That's because you always talk me into it.

Beck: Because, I want you to take pride in this.

Jade: What is the point in wrapping gifts? They're going to get torn open in the morning anyway.

Beck: It excites children.

Jade: It never excited me.

**Upstairs:**

**In the boys' room:**

Andre: And if we go to sleep, Santa will come and sit on us?

**Cat, Tori , and Trina all nodded.**

Cat: Aren't you scared?

Andre: This is crazy. Right Robbie? Robbie?

**Andre, Tori, Trina, and Cat all turned to Robbie's bed to see Robbie hiding under it.**

Robbie: I don't want Santa to sit on me.

Andre: (sighs) You guys, Santa isn't going to hurt us.

**Andre got out of bed, grabbed his flashlight and headed for the door.**

Tori: Where are you going?

Andre: Downstairs. I'm going to see if Santa is here.

**Andre walked out the room. Tori, Trina, and Cat followed.**

Robbie: Wait! Don't leave me!

**Robbie crawled from under his bed and ran after his siblings.**

Andre: I'll show you. Santa is not scary.

**Andre walked into the gate blocking the stairs.**

Andre: Oh no.

Trina: What's wrong?

Andre: We can't go downstairs.

Tori: Why?

**Andre shone his flashlight in front of him.**

Robbie: Now what do we do?

Andre: The book. Come on.

**The kids all walked back into the boys' room, Andre picked up the big popup book and opened it. The kids all sat on the floor.**

Andre: The book doesn't say Santa sits on people.

Trina: How do you know? You can't read.

Andre: But mommy can read, and she didn't say it.

Cat: Maybe she didn't see it.

**Andre closed the book.**

Andre: Santa isn't going to sit on us.

Cat: Yes he is!

Andre: No he's not!

Tori: Guys.

Robbie: Please don't fight.

Cat: We have to stay up all night so Santa won't get us.

Andre: Okay. We can stay up all night. But only to show you Santa isn't scary.

Cat: He is too!

Robbie: Can we hide under my bed? I'm scared.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Downstairs:**

**Beck placed the last gift by the tree.**

Beck: Done.

**Beck stared at the Christmas tree filled with gifts big and small.**

Beck: Do you think we got too many toys?

Jade: Yes. More junk for us to clean up.

Beck: Ah it's worth it. I can't wait to see the looks on the kids' faces.

**Jade picked up a cookie and started eating it.**

Jade: Mmm. These are really good.

**Beck picked up a cookie and took a bite.**

Beck: They are. Sugar cookies?

Jade: (nods) Yup. I got them on sale.

**Jade and Beck watched TV while eating the cookies. It was about an hour later when their movie was over.**

Beck: What about the milk?

Jade: I hate milk. You drink it.

Beck: I always drink the milk.

Jade: Well, just pour it done the drain.

**Beck poured the milk down the drain the kitchen and came back placing it next to the empty plate with cookie crumbs.**

Jade: Now let's go.

Beck: Don't you want to watch another movie?

Jade: No. I have a gift for you to unwrap.

**Jade winked at Beck before walking upstairs. Beck turned off the lights and TV before running behind her.**

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

**Jade and Beck were laying in bed.**

Jade: (kissing Beck) You have no idea how much I want you right now.

Beck: I think I do.

**In the boys' room:**

**The kids were all under Robbie's bed asleep, until a noise awakened Cat.**

Cat: Guys! We fell asleep! Wake up!

**Her siblings all awakened.**

Trina: Is Santa here?

Cat: I hear something.

Andre: (sighs) We all went to sleep and Santa didn't sit on us. Now can I get back in my bed?

Cat: I hear something.

Andre: I don't hear anything.

Tori: I hear it too.

Robbie: Me too. It sounds like someone is hurt.

Andre: Hear what?

Trina: Shh. Listen.

**The kids all listened closely to the noise heard coming from Jade and Beck's room.**

Cat: See! I told you! It's Santa!

Robbie: He's coming to get us.

Trina: I can hear him walking up the stairs.

Tori: It sounds like he has big feet.

**Andre crawled from under Robbie's bed and ran climbing onto his bed hiding under the covers.**

Andre: Santa can't get me from under here.

**Tori crawled from under Robbie's bed and ran to Andre's bed and pulled on the covers.**

Tori: Let me in before he gets me.

Andre: No way! Get your own bed.

Tori: But Andre.

**Cat and Trina ran out the room, Robbie was on his bed under his covers too. Tori ran out and back into her room.**

Tori: Cat? Trina? Are you in here?

**Cat peeked from under her covers.**

Cat: Shh. Santa might hear you.

**Trina peeked from under her covers too.**

Trina: Yeah Tori. Shut up.

**Tori climbed into her bed and hid under her covers.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Just a silly chapter before Christmas morning.**


	83. Merry Christmas

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Merry Christmas: The family celebrates Christmas Day.**

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

**Jade and Beck were both asleep. Jade's phone was ringing; annoyed Jade groaned as she picked up her phone and answered it.**

Jade: Hello?

Jenny: Merry Christmas!

Jade: Yeah, whatever, Merry Christmas.

Jenny: How are the babies? Are they excited?

Jade: Jenny, I just woke up.

Jenny: Really? I thought you'd be awake by now it's after ten.

Jade: Really?

Jenny: Yeah. My mom's calling on the other line. Talk to you later.

Jade: Bye.

**Jade hanged up her phone and sat it on the nightstand next to her.**

Beck: Merry Christmas babe.

Jade: (kisses Beck) Merry Christmas.

Beck: Something is missing. Why didn't the kids wake us today?

Jade: I don't know. It's after ten. They never sleep past eight.

Beck: Maybe they're hiding.

**Jade and Beck both got out of their bed and went into their bathroom.**

**A few minutes later:**

**Jade and Beck walked out their bathroom, got dressed, and left their bedroom. They walked into the boys' room.**

Jade: You have got to be kidding me.

**Andre and Robbie were both in their beds asleep.**

Beck: They choose Christmas to sleep in?

**Jade and Beck walked out the boys' room to check on the girls and saw they were also asleep. So they walked downstairs to their kitchen.**

Beck: Coffee?

Jade: Duh.

**Beck chuckled as he turned on the coffee maker.**

Jade: What do you want for breakfast?

Beck: I'll just have some cereal.

Jade: Great. I'm too lazy to cook.

**Jade and Beck were sitting at their island, Jade was drinking coffee and Beck was eating cereal.**

Beck: It doesn't really feel much like Christmas.

Jade: I guess without the kids things feel different.

Beck: Should we wake them?

Jade: (shakes her head) No.

Beck: I wonder why they're still sleep. It's not like they were up past their bedtime.

Jade: Well since they're asleep I guess I'll give you my gift.

Beck: Jade, you didn't have to get me anything.

Jade: Really? I'm glad I saved my receipt.

Beck: (chuckles) I still want my gift.

**Jade walked out the kitchen and came back a few minutes later handed Beck his gift.**

Jade: (smiles) What are you waiting for? Open it.

**Beck smiled as he unwrapped his gift. He was shocked looking at the box.**

Jade: Well?

Beck: A black diamond Rolex watch?

Jade: Do you like it?

Beck: Jade I love it. Thanks.

**Beck kissed Jade passionately.**

Beck: This tops my gift.

Jade: What'd you get me?

Beck: Hold on. Stay right here.

**Beck walked out the kitchen and minutes later came back in.**

Beck: Merry Christmas Jade.

**Beck handed Jade her gift.**

Jade: A cheesy card?

Beck: Yeah. I couldn't think of what to get you so I picked a nice card. Open it.

Jade: (yells) You got me a card for Christmas?

Beck: Open it. See if you'll like it.

Jade: I hate it.

**Jade tore opened the envelope opening the card. Two pieces of paper were inside.**

Jade: What's this?

Beck: Read it and see.

**Jade studied the paper in her hand.**

Jade: We're going to Paris?

**Beck smiled while nodding.**

Jade: We're going to Paris!

**Jade threw her arms around Beck kissing him.**

Beck: I got you good, didn't I?

Jade: Yeah. I can't believe we're actually going to Paris.

Beck: Believe it babe. Everything's all set.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Upstairs:**

**In the girls' room:**

**The girls were all still asleep. Cesar crept in walking to Trina's bed. He stood on his hind legs licking Trina's cheek. Trina stirred a bit waking up.**

Trina: (giggles) That tickles.

**Trina opened her eyes realizing Cesar was licking her face.**

Trina: Ew! Yuck! Doggy kisses!

**Cesar jumped up on Trina's toddler sized bed licking her face.**

Trina: Get off my bed! Yucky doggy!

**With all her strength Trina pushed Cesar off her bed. Cesar ran out the room. Trina's noise woke up Cat and Tori.**

Trina: Yucky! I don't like doggy kisses.

Cat: I love doggy kisses.

Tori: I'm so sleepy.

Trina: Me too.

**The girls all laid down in their beds closing their eyes. After a few minutes of silence Cat opened her eyes and jumped up.**

Cat: Santa!

**Trina and Tori jumped up as well.**

Trina: I forgot. Tori do my face look squished?

Tori: No does mine?

Trina: No.

Cat: We did it! Santa didn't come.

Tori: But what about Robbie and Andre?

**The girls all looked at each other before racing to the boys' room.**

Trina: Robbie! Andre! Wake up!

**Robbie and Andre both slowly woke up.**

Robbie: (scared) Is Santa here?

Cat: No he didn't come.

Andre: Told you! He's not scary.

Tori: My tummy is talking. I'm hungry.

Trina: Me too. Let's go get some cookies.

Cat: I wanna see mommy and daddy.

**The kids walked to their parents' room.**

Cat: Mommy?

Andre: Daddy?

Trina: I don't see them.

Tori: Me either.

**Beck's phone was ringing on a small coffee table, Trina picked it up and answered it.**

Trina: Hello?

Carolyn: Hi sweetheart! Merry Christmas!

Trina: Who is this?

Carolyn: (laughs) This is your Nana. Silly girl.

Trina: Hi Nana!

Cat: I wanna talk!

**Trina turned away from Cat.**

Carolyn: Did you like your gifts from Santa Claus?

Trina: Santa Claus?

Carolyn: A little birdie told me he visited your house last night.

Trina: No he didn't.

Carolyn: (confused) Yes he did sweetie. Didn't you open your gifts?

**Trina turned to her siblings.**

Trina: Gifts? Where?

Carolyn: (laughs) Under your Christmas tree.

Trina: Nana I have to go. Bye bye.

Carolyn: No Trina don't hang up. I want to talk to your-

**Trina ended the call and sat the phone down.**

Cat: I wanted to talk to Nana.

Trina: Santa Claus came!

**Trina ran out the room.**

Tori: He came?

Robbie: But I didn't see him.

**The kids all ran downstairs to the living room. **

Cat: (gasp) He really did come.

Andre: And he didn't sit on us.

Trina: He ate our cookies.

Robbie: And he drank the milk.

**The kids walked over to the Christmas tree filled with gifts.**

Tori: Are all these presents mine?

Trina: No they're mine.

Andre: No they're not Trina. This has my name on it.

Robbie: It has my name on it too.

**Cesar ran into the room jumping onto Robbie knocking him over.**

Robbie: Whoa! Cesar. No! Get off!

**Jade and Beck rushed into the room.**

Beck: Cesar! Down!

**Cesar jumped off of Robbie and walked out the room. Beck picked up Robbie.**

Beck: Are you okay?

Robbie: (nods) Look at all those presents.

Jade: (gasp) How did all those presents get there?

Andre: (giggles) Santa Claus put them there.

Beck: Are you sure?

Trina: Yes. See? He ate the cookies.

Tori: And he drank his milk.

Beck: Do you know what that means?

Cat: Today is Christmas!

Robbie: Merry Christmas daddy. (kisses Beck)

Beck: Merry Christmas to you too buddy.

**Cat tugged on Jade's robe.**

Cat: Mommy, Santa didn't sit on us.

**Jade and Beck looked at each other in confusion.**

Jade: Why would he sit on you?

Cat: Because he's big and scary.

**Tori pulled out a big box from the tree.**

Tori: Can I open this?

Beck: Does it have you name on it?

**Tori looked at the box.**

Tori: Yes. It does.

Jade: Are there any other names on there?

**Tori looked at the box again.**

Tori: Yes but I don't know what they say.

Jade: It looks like it says Cat and Trina.

Cat: It's my present too?

Trina: Can I open it.

Beck: Why don't you all open it?

**Tori, Trina, and Cat tore the wrapping paper of the box.**

Beck: What is it?

Cat: A Barbie house.

Trina: (smiles) It's big.

Jade: Do you like it?

Tori: Yes. Can you open this?

**Jade grabbed the "Barbie Dream House" and started to open the box.**

Beck: Robbie, Andre I see a gift with both your names on it.

**Robbie and Andre walked over to a huge box.**

Andre: It's this.

Robbie: Let's open it.

**Andre and Robbie tore the wrapping paper off the huge box.**

Jade: (smiles) Surprise.

Andre: Trains! Lots of them!

Robbie: Can we play with it?

Beck: Sure.

**Beck started to open the "Train Table Set", the girls all watched in amazement.**

Trina: Can I play with your trains.

Tori: Me too?

Jade: But I thought you wanted to play with your doll house.

Cat: No. I want to play with their trains.

**Jade frowned, Beck smirked at her.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A few hours later, three in the afternoon.**

**The kids were all asleep on the floor. There was torn wrapping paper, and empty boxes everywhere. The kids' new toys were all over the living room. Jade and Beck were cuddled on the couch watching TV.**

Beck: I know I say this every year but, this is the best Christmas ever.

Jade: (smiles) Yeah. It is.

Beck: Kisses Jade. I love my watch.

Jade: I knew you would. When are we going to Paris?

Beck: After New Years.

Jade: I'm so excited. I could use another vacation.

Beck: Just the two of us.

Jade: Merry Christmas Beck.

Beck: Merry Christmas Jade.

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Please Review.**

**Happy Holidays! I hope everyone had a great Christmas. **

**10 reviews for the next.**


	84. New Places

Special thanks to: Zanessaistruelovexxxx, boriforever352, Boris Yeltsin, Gilliesnation, Jeremy Shane, Penguingirl2002, and Guest. I worked hard on the previous chapter and I appreciate you for taking the time to review. Thanks so much.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**New Places: Jade and Beck are on their way to Paris for the first time; the kids spend the night at Merissa's while Beck's parents are busy.**

**Friday morning, Jade and Beck arrived with their kids to Beck's sister in law's Merissa's small house. Jade took the kids out of the truck and walked them up to the small porch and rung the doorbell. Beck was getting the kids things out of the trunk. Because Jade hates Ben the kids have never been to Merissa's house before.**

Merissa: (opens the door) Hi! I'm so glad you made it. Come in.

**Jade and the kids walked inside the house. The kids all stood quietly looking at their surroundings.**

Jade: Merissa, you have no idea how grateful Beck and I are right now.

Merissa: No need. This is going to be fun. Like a sleep over.

**Beck walked inside carrying the kids' things.**

Beck: Hi Merissa. Where can I put this?

Merissa: I'll take it. The kids will be staying in my room.

**Beck handed Merissa the kids' overnight bags and Merissa happily walked off to her room.**

Jade: Are you sure this is a great idea Beck?

Beck: Yeah. It'll only be for one night then my parents will come get them.

Merissa: (walks in) So are you guys excited for your trip?

Jade: Yeah.

Beck: (looking around) Where is John?

Merissa: At Ben's. He'll be here later today.

Jade: Well, thanks again.

Beck: We have to go finish packing.

Merissa: Okay.

Jade: We have to go now but we'll call later.

Andre: Where are you going?

Beck: We have somewhere important to go.

Robbie: Can I go with you?

Jade: No buddy you can't. Only grownups.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because that's the rule.

**Jade and Beck hugged their kids, said goodbye and left. Merissa closed the door after them.**

Merissa: Ready for some fun?

**Cat started whimpering.**

Merissa: Oh no. Please don't cry.

**Cat's lip started quivering followed by a stream of tears.**

Cat: (starts crying) I want mommy and daddy.

**Merissa picked up Cat and tried to calm her down.**

Merissa: You will see your mommy and daddy soon.

**Cat was crying loudly and Merissa carried her over to the living room and sat her on the couch.**

Merissa: I have fun movies for you to watch.

**Merissa put in a DVD of the Backyardigans.**

Merissa: John used to love this.

**Cat calmed down a bit focusing on the TV sticking her thumb in her mouth.**

Merissa: All better.

**Merissa walked back to the other four kids who were still standing by the door.**

Merissa: You can take your jackets and shoes off.

**Merissa helped the kids get settled and sat them with Cat in the living room.**

Merissa: So um, are you hungry?

**The kids shook their heads "no".**

Merissa: Do you need to use the potty?

**The kids shook their heads "no".**

Merissa: Okay. Well, I'm going to my room to do some work. It's right there.

**Merissa pointed to a nearby room.**

Merissa: If you need me I'll be in there.

**The kids stayed silent.**

Merissa: Okay. (walks away)

Trina: Where does she keep the cookies?

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Jade: Beck! Hurry, the cab is here. You're gonna make us miss our flight.

**Beck struggled walking down the stairs carrying luggage.**

Beck: You know, you could have helped me.

Jade: I did help. I carried my purse.

**Beck sat the luggage down before walking closer to Jade.**

Beck: Please? Can we have a nice romantic vacation. No fights.

Jade: (smiles) Yes Beck. Now can we get going before we miss our flight.

Beck: Let's go to Paris babe.

**Jade and Beck left for the airport and made it just in time for their flight.**

Jade: How long did you say the flight is going to be?

Beck: Eleven hours. So we're going to be here for a while.

Jade: I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, nothing matters.

**Beck leaned in to kiss Jade but a cry heard from a baby stopped him.**

Jade: Except for that!

Beck: Shh babe. Remember this is our time and nothing can ruin it.

**Beck leaned in to kiss Jade again but the crying baby got louder.**

Jade: Kill me.

**Jade pulled out her iPod and put in her headphones. Beck sighed and pulled out a magazine.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**At Merissa's:**

**The Backyardigans went off and the kids were bored.**

Cat: (tears up) I want to go home.

Robbie: (hugs Cat) It's okay. I want to go home too.

Cat: (starts crying) I want mommy and daddy.

**Merissa rushed out her room and over to the kids.**

Merissa: (picks up Cat) What's wrong?

Robbie: We wanna go home.

Merissa: (hurt) You can't go home now.

Tori: Why?

Merissa: Because, your mommy and daddy want you here with me.

**Cat started crying harder.**

Merissa: Please stop crying sweetie. Want to be my helper? You can help me make lunch.

**Merissa walked away with Cat to the kitchen.**

Trina: Let's go explore.

Andre: Explore where?

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Three hours later: Jade and Beck were still on their flight. Jade was asleep and Beck was bored on his iPad. **

Beck: I can never beat this game.

Jade: What time is it?

Beck: (jumps) You scared me. I thought you were sleep.

Jade: I was.

Beck: It's two in the afternoon

Jade: I want coffee.

Beck: (chuckles) Does it look like I have a coffee maker?

Jade: Ask the flight attendant.

Beck: Jade, it's the afternoon. I doubt they're still serving coffee.

Jade: It doesn't hurt to ask.

Beck: But I-

Jade: Ask the stupid flight attendant!

/ / / / / / / /

**At Merissa's: After the kids' naps they were in John's room playing. Merissa was in the living room and John had just gotten home from Ben's.**

Tori: Okay it's time for a tea party.

Trina: (coloring) I'm making a picture for mommy and daddy.

John: (walks in) My stuff! My room!

Tori: (waves) Hi John.

John: What are you doing?

Tori: Playing dolls. Wanna play?

John: No. I don't want to play. Give me those.

**John snatched the toys away from Tori.**

Cat: That's not nice.

Tori: I had the dolls first.

John: They're not dolls. They are action figures. And what are you doing?

Trina: Coloring a picture for my mommy and daddy.

John: That's my school work!

**John took the paper and markers away from Trina.**

John: You got markers on my carpet.

**John turned and looked at Andre and Robbie.**

John: NO! You're gonna mess up the battery.

Andre: What battery?

Robbie: We're just playing cars.

John: No. You can't play with my cars. They're not for babies.

Trina: We're not babies.

John: Give me my stuff.

**John took the car away from Andre.**

Andre: But I was playing with that.

John: Not anymore.

**John took his other car away from Robbie.**

Robbie: (starts crying) Give it back!

John: No.

**Robbie was crying loudly.**

Merissa: (rushes in) What's going on in here?

Robbie: (crying) John took the car away from me.

Merissa: Why'd you take the car away?

John: They were messing with my stuff.

Merissa: I told them they could play with your stuff.

John: But mom. They're too little to play with my things. They almost ruined my remote control cars.

Merissa: Give them the cars back.

John: But mom-

Merissa: Now! (walks out)

**John threw his cars down at Robbie and Andre. Robbie stopped crying and started playing with the car with Andre again.**

John: When are you guys going home? I don't want you here. (walks out)

Cat: John hurt my feelings.

Trina: Mines too.

/ / / / / / / / /

Jade: (drinking her coffee) Ah. So good.

Beck: I hope you're happy.

Jade: I am.

**Jade continued drinking her coffee and Beck was still on his iPad.**

Jade: Beck I'm bored.

Beck: So what do you want me to do about that?

Jade: Entertain me.

Beck: Entertain you how?

Jade: What are you looking at?

Beck: Pictures of the kids.

Jade: You miss them already? We haven't even landed yet.

Beck: I'm just worried about them.

Jade: I'm sure they're doing fine.

Beck: I guess you're right. Merissa knows what she's doing. (yawns)

Jade: Tired Beck?

Beck: Yeah a little.

Jade: Take a nap. You're gonna need all your energy.

Beck: (smirks) Energy for what?

Jade: Shopping.

Beck: (groans) I need all the energy I can get.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Next few Chapters are Jade and Beck in Paris and the kids' adjustments to their absent parents.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Merissa: Ben's wife (separated), Beck's sister in law.**

**John: Ben and Merissa's son. (If you're wonder why John was acting mean, he's no longer 7 he's 8, and when kids get older they start to mature)**


	85. Paris Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Paris: Jade and Beck are on vacation in Paris.**

**Merissa was getting the kids ready for bed. Andre, Tori, Trina, and Cat were dressed in their PJ's, Merissa was trying to dress Robbie.**

Merissa: Come on sweetie, why can't I put you in your pajamas?

Robbie: I don't wanna wear my pajamas.

Merissa: But, it's almost time for you to go to bed.

Robbie: I'm not going to bed.

Merissa: I know you're tired.

Robbie: No I'm not.

Merissa: Just let me put on your PJ's.

Robbie: No!

**Robbie ran out of Merissa's room.**

Merissa: (sighs) This is too much.

**Merissa walked out looking for Robbie.**

Tori: (whimpers) I want to go home.

Andre: I want my mommy and my daddy.

**When Andre mentioned their parents Cat started crying. **

Trina: I want some cookies. (walks out)

**In the living room:**

Merissa: Robbie, come on, it's time for bed.

Robbie: No.

Merissa: (sighs) Please Robbie?

Robbie: No!

**Merissa reached down to grab Robbie but stopped when he started screaming.**

Merissa: Stop that.

**Merissa grabbed Robbie holding him with a tight grip ignoring his kicking and screaming. She walked back to her room carrying him, to see Cat, Tori, and Andre crying.**

Merissa: What's the matter?

**Cat was crying so hard, she was choking on her words.**

Cat: I-I-I w-w-want-

Merissa: Calm down sweetheart. I'll be with you in just a sec.

**Merissa struggled putting Robbie in his PJ's but successfully finished. She sat him on the bed.**

Robbie: You're mean Aunt Merissa!

Merissa: Come here you three.

**Merissa pulled Tori, Andre, and Cat onto her lap.**

Merissa: I know you miss your mommy and daddy but, it's going to be okay.

Tori: (crying) I want to go home.

Merissa: I know sweetie. Trust me if I could I'd take you to your parents.

Andre: (crying) When are they coming back?

Merissa: Soon.

Tori: (crying) How long is soon?

Merissa: Uh, few days.

**The kids started crying harder Robbie joined in. Merissa sat them back on the bed.**

Merissa: Your mommy and daddy packed your favorite books for me to read.

Andre: (wiping his tears) My dinosaur book?

Merissa: (smiles) Yep.

**Merissa got the kids settled in the bed.**

Merissa: (looking around) Where's Tori?

Tori: I'm Tori.

Merissa: Where did Trina go?

Cat: She wants cookies.

**In the kitchen:**

**Trina was trying to climb onto the counter to get to the cookie jar.**

Trina: Almost there.

Merissa: (walks in) Trina no!

**Merissa rushed over to Trina grabbing her from the counter.**

Merissa: That is a big no. You could have fell and hurt yourself.

Trina: But I want some cookies.

Merissa: It's too late for cookies sweetie. Maybe tomorrow.

**After Merissa finished reading the kids a story she tucked them into her bed. **

Merissa: I have John's old nightlight for you.

**Merissa plugged in the nightlight and turned it on. Trina started to whimper.**

Merissa: What is it now?

Trina: (starts crying) Snuggles! I want my snuggles.

Merissa: Snuggles?

**Merissa checked Trina's overnight bag and pulled out a small purple blanket.**

Merissa: What's a snuggles?

Trina: (reaches out) Snuggles.

Merissa: This?

**Trina nodded, Merissa handed Trina the blanket.**

Merissa: Anything else?

Cat: Mr. Longneck?

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Time difference: L.A: Ten o'clock p.m, Paris: Seven o'clock a.m.**

**Jade and Beck were in Paris in their hotel room. They were still tired from their plane ride and were laying in bed watching TV.**

Beck: Want to call Merissa and check on the kids?

Jade: Yeah.

**Beck dialed Merissa's number putting the phone on speaker.**

Merissa: (answers) Hello?

Jade: Hey Merissa.

Merissa: Hi! How's Paris? How was your flight?

Beck: Uh hello. We haven't really seen Paris yet, and our flight was, well, we made it didn't we.

Jade: How are the kids? What are they doing?

Merissa: They miss you terribly.

Beck: It's after ten in L.A are they sleep? They should be.

Merissa: Yes. They're in bed asleep

Beck: Were they any trouble?

Merissa: Well, at dinner Trina dumped her food on John, I didn't give them baths because they screamed at the top of their lungs, and Robbie gave me a hard time when it was time for bed.

Beck: Merissa we're sorry.

Merissa: It's okay, but how do you two do it?

Jade: (laughs) They are a lot of work.

Beck: Can you call us back in the morning when they're awake?

Merissa: Sure.

**A few hours later:**

**It was now after eleven a.m in Paris. Jade and Beck were showered and ready to explore.**

Beck: What do you want to do first?

Jade: Let's eat. I'm starving.

Beck: (chuckles) I was hoping you'd say that. Let's find a restaurant.

**Jade and Beck walked outside of their hotel.**

Jade: Where are we going?

Beck: I figured we can walk around until we find somewhere to eat.

Jade: Walk?

Beck: Yeah. It'll be fun. We can see cool things and get exercise?

Jade: Exercise? Are you calling me fat?

Beck: No Jade. It's a nice day and we can see more of the city by walking.

Jade: I guess you're right.

Beck: Have I ever been wrong?

Jade: Let's go before I change my mind.

**Jade and Beck were walking around for a good twenty minutes.**

Jade: Beck? I just thought of something.

Beck: What is it?

Jade: How come we just didn't eat back at our hotel?

Beck: Good question. But it's too late to turn back now.

Jade: You better find a restaurant in the next five minutes or I swear I'm gonna go crazy.

Beck: No need for that. Look.

**Beck motioned to a nearby restaurant.**

Jade: Thoumieux? Did I pronounce it correctly?

Beck: Sounded correct. Come on babe let's try it out.

**Beck grabbed Jade's hand and walked her over to the restaurant. **

Waiter: Hi, welcome to Thoumieux. Table for two?

Beck: Yes, please.

**The waiter walked Jade and Beck over to a beautiful table set for two and handed them menus.**

Waiter: I'll give you some time to decide what you'd like. (walks away)

Jade: (looking around) Beck this place looks amazing.

Beck: Yeah. Let's hope the food is amazing.

Jade: I can barely read this menu.

Beck: (chuckles) I'm just looking at the pictures.

**After their meal, Jade and Beck got into a cab and rode to one of the biggest landmarks in Paris, the Eiffel Tower. **

Beck: Wow, I didn't know it was this big.

Jade: It's beautiful.

**Beck smiled at Jade and pulled her closer to him.**

Jade: Want to go up?

Beck: (smiles) Perfect kissing spot.

Jade: I was thinking the same.

**Jade and Beck got in line to the tower. A few minutes later, they were finally at the top.**

Beck: (kisses Jade) What a beautiful view.

Jade: (smiles) Yeah I have to admit, it is.

Beck: I was talking about you.

Jade: Oh Beck, you and your corniness. I love it. (kisses Beck)

**Jade and Beck shared a passionate kiss not caring about the other tourist around them.**

Jade: If someone was pushed off the top of this, do you think they'd live?

Beck: Um, no. It's a pretty big fall.

Jade: Interesting.

Beck: (nervous) Jade, what are you thinking?

Jade: I'm thinking we should come back here in a few months and bring your brother.

Beck: Come on, let's leave before you think of something else.

**Jade and Beck spent the day exploring Paris. It was five in the afternoon when they were back at their hotel.**

Jade: Paris in one day.

Beck: (laughs) We haven't seen all of Paris yet.

Jade: Well it sure does feel like it.

Beck: What do you want to do?

Jade: I just want to lay here and enjoy the peace and quiet.

**Jade patted the bed, Beck laid down holding Jade in his arms.**

Beck: We don't get too many moments like this.

Jade: Isn't it nice?

Beck: Yeah.

**Jade and Beck fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Next chapter, the kids return home with their Nana, and Papa; more of Jade and Beck in Paris romantic moments.**


	86. Paris Part 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Paris: Jade and Beck are on vacation in Paris.**

_Jade: (lightly shaking Cat) Cat, sweetie it's time to wake up._

_Cat: (wakes up) Mommy! You're back! I missed you!_

_**Cat jumped into Jade's arms.**_

_Jade: I missed you too._

_Cat: Why'd you leave mommy?_

_Jade: I had to take care of something important._

_Cat: Can we go home now? I don't like it here._

_Jade: Sure sweetie. _

_Andre: Cat?_

_Cat: Yeah?_

_Tori: Cat._

_Cat: What Tori?_

_Robbie: Cat? Can you hear us?_

Trina: Caterina!

**Cat woke up nearly jumping up.**

Tori: Finally.

Robbie: Nana's here. We get to go home.

Cat: We do?

Andre: Yeah. She told us to wake you up.

**Cat jumped down from the bed.**

Cat: Yay! We get to go home!

Trina: Hey. You almost stepped on my hand.

**Cat ran out of the room and into the living room.**

Cat: Nana!

Carolyn: Hi sweetheart.

**Cat ran into Carolyn's arms, Carolyn picked her up and kissed her.**

Cat: Am I going home today?

Carolyn: You sure are. But you have to get ready first.

**Later that morning, the kids returned home with their Nana Carolyn.**

Cat: Mommy! Daddy!

Andre: Are you here?

**The kids ran upstairs as fast as their tiny legs could and ran to their parent's room.**

Trina: Mommy?

Tori: Daddy?

**Cat opened their bathroom door.**

Cat: Where are you?

Carolyn: (walks in) What are you doing in here?

Robbie: Looking for mommy and daddy.

Andre: Where are they?

Carolyn: They're not here. They're still gone.

Cat: But you said we will see them when we get home.

Carolyn: You are going to see them.

Trina: Huh?

Carolyn: Come on. Let's go to your daddy's office.

**Carolyn and the kids walked downstairs to Beck's office. Carolyn took out the laptop and turned on Skype calling Beck.**

Beck: (smiling) Hi guys.

**The kids all gasped and waved at the screen.**

Cat: Hi daddy!

Beck: (smiles) Hi princess.

Tori: Daddy where are you?

Beck: I'm spending alone time with mommy.

Tori: Why?

Trina: I miss you.

Beck: I miss you too princess.

Robbie: Where's mommy?

Beck: She's in the bathroom.

Andre: Daddy, when are you coming back?

Beck: Don't worry buddy mommy and I will be back soon.

Cat: Tomorrow?

Beck: No not tomorrow.

Tori: The day after tomorrow?

**The kids Skyped with Jade and Beck for twenty minutes before saying goodbye.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**In Paris:**

**Jade and Beck were in a cab on their way to a surprise Beck had in store for Jade.**

Jade: Beck will you just tell me where we are going?

Beck: (shakes his head) Nope. Sorry.

Jade: Why can't you just tell me?

Beck: If I tell you I'm pretty sure you'd tuck and roll out this cab.

Jade: Is it that bad?

Beck: No, I think it's going to be cool.

Jade: Oh gosh. It has to be awful if you think its "cool".

Beck: Say another mean thing to me and see what happens.

Jade: (glares at Beck) Don't threaten me.

Beck: Okay. The evil look takes the cake.

**Beck playfully grabbed Jade giving her head noogies. Jade was trying to break from Beck's grip.**

Jade: Beck! Stop!

Beck: When will you ever learn? Your fighting only makes it worse.

Jade: Beck! I swear I will kill you.

Beck: That's a chance I'm willing to take.

Jade: Stop!

Beck: Magic word.

Jade: Please!

**Beck stopped letting go of Jade.**

Beck: (stroking Jade's hair) Hope you learned your lesson.

Jade: Hope you can sleep with an eye opened.

**The cab came to a stop.**

Jade: (looking around) Where are we?

Beck: Let's get out and see.

**Beck paid the cab driver and got out helping Jade out too.**

Beck: Well? What do you think?

Jade: Ice-skating?

Beck: Yep.

Jade: I'm leaving.

**Jade was about to walk away but Beck grabbed her hand stopping her.**

Beck: Nice try babe. The cab is gone.

Jade: I'll just walk.

Beck: Come on babe. Ice-skating will be fun.

Jade: It won't be fun when I fall on my face.

Beck: I'll hold your hand then whole time. I won't let you fall.

Jade: You can't ice-skate.

Beck: Yeah I can. Remember those trips I took to Canada with my family, you always refused to go.

Jade: Yeah. So?

Beck: We always went ice-skating and I learned the skill.

Jade: You can ice-skate, I'll be on my way back to the hotel.

Beck: You're ice-skating.

Jade: No I'm not.

Beck: Yes, you are.

Jade: You can't force me to do something Beck.

Beck: You're right. We just won't have sex tonight.

Jade: (pulling Beck) Come on babe, let's go get our ice-skates.

**A few minutes later, Jade and Beck changed from their boots into rented ice-skates. They walked over to the opening of the rink.**

Beck: Ready?

Jade: No.

Beck: Okay, I'll step on first.

**Beck stepped on to the ice and held his hand out for Jade, she took his hand allowing him to help her onto the ice. When she stepped on she slipped, Beck caught her.**

Beck: Told you I wouldn't let you fall.

Jade: Now what do we do?

Beck: (chuckles) We skate.

**Beck started skating while Jade was holding on tightly to his hand.**

Beck: (smiles) Loosen up babe.

Jade: I don't want to fall.

Beck: If you keep squeezing my hand so tight I might lose consciousness.

**Jade loosened her grip on Beck's hand.**

Jade: Sorry.

**After an hour of ice-skating Jade and Beck decided they were hungry. So they returned their rented skates, called a cab, and left.**

Jade: (quietly) That wasn't so bad.

Beck: Excuse me? I didn't catch that. Do you mind repeating it?

Jade: I said, it wasn't that bad.

Beck: (smiles) I told you.

**Jade was shivering.**

Beck: Aw, are you cold.

Jade: (sarcastically) No Beck, I'm very warm.

**Beck pulled Jade closer to him into his arms.**

Beck: Your nose is red. It's cute. (chuckles)

Jade: Don't call me cute.

Beck: Okay, beautiful.

Jade: (smiles) I'm so lucky to have you.

Beck: No, I'm lucky to have _you_.

Jade: Tell me you love me.

Beck: I love you Jade Oliver.

Jade: I love you too Beck. (kisses Beck)

**Later that night, back at their hotel.**

Jade: Give me what I want.

Beck: (smirks) What do you want?

Jade: You. (kisses Beck)

**Jade was kissing Beck leading him over to the bed, she got onto the bed pulling Beck down on top of her.**

Beck: Tell me you want it.

Jade: I want it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Time difference: After 7 pm in L.A. After 4 am in Paris.**

**Meanwhile back in L.A, it was the kids' bath time. After ten minutes of chasing the screaming kids Carolyn and Joe finally got them into the bath tubs.**

**In the girls' bathroom:**

**Carolyn had just put Trina, Tori, and Cat in the tub.**

Trina: It's cold.

Carolyn: It shouldn't be cold.

Cat: But it is.

Tori: I'm really cold.

**Carolyn reached down and felt the water.**

Carolyn: Well that's what happens when you don't listen.

**Carolyn took the girls out of the tub.**

Carolyn: Now I have to drain the water, and let the tub fill up again. Stay here.

**When Carolyn turned towards the tub the girls slowly walked out the bathroom.**

**In the boys' bathroom:**

**Joe was struggling with Andre and Robbie.**

Joe: If you'd just hold still.

Robbie: (crying) I don't want you to wash my hair.

Joe: You have food in your hair.

Andre: Am I all done now?

**Andre was about to get out the tub but Joe caught his leg.**

Joe: No Andre, you're after Robbie.

Andre: But I don't want a bath.

Joe: Look it's Mr. ducky. He's taking a bath with you.

**Andre took the rubber duck away from Joe.**

Andre: His name is not Mr. ducky.

Robbie: His name is Squeaky.

**Joe held up another rubber duck.**

Joe: What's his name?

Andre: His name is Mr. ducky.

Joe: (chuckles) What do ducks do?

Robbie: They swim in the water.

Joe: Really? Can you two show me?

**Andre and Robbie demonstrated the ducks swimming with their rubber ducks.**

Joe: What does this do?

Robbie: It's a squirter.

Joe: How do you squirt it?

Andre: Like this.

**Andre grabbed one of the squirters and squirted Robbie's stomach with water. Soon Andre and Robbie were giggling playing with their bath toys while Joe continued to bathe them.**

**In the girls' bathroom:**

**Carolyn turned off the water and felt it.**

Carolyn: Not too hot or too cold. You girls have been quiet. Okay, time to get back in.

**Carolyn turned around and sighed.**

Carolyn: Why does it have to be so difficult?

**Carolyn walked out the bathroom and followed the puddles of water on the floor walking into the girls' room.**

Carolyn: Hmm. I wonder where they could be.

Trina: (yells out) We're not in here.

Carolyn: (smiles) Then, where are you?

Cat: Under Tori's bed.

Tori: Cat!

Cat: Oopsie.

Carolyn: Come on girls, time for your baths.

Tori: No Nana. Please don't make me take a bath.

Carolyn: You have to take a bath.

Trina: I'll give you my cookies.

Carolyn: You would give me your cookies?

Trina: (thinks) No.

Cat: Nana there's a monster behind you.

**Confused, Carolyn turned around, Tori, Trina, and Cat crawled from under Tori's bed and ran out their room.**

Carolyn: That was my fault. I was foolish enough to turn around.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Last Chapter for the vacation in Paris. Working on ideas for the next chapter. Oh, The Start of Our Lives is not complete. I am still working on that story. I the got idea of Beck giving Jade noogies from the video on the slap.**

**I got a guest review, it was nice but the question confused me.**

**Katt: Why would Jade call her child the name of her worst enemy? BTW:LUV UR STORI i know it s msspelled but i was lazy**

**Me: Thanks so much for your love and support. Your question confused me. Are you referring to Trina as Jade's enemy? Unlike the show in this story, Jade and Beck attended H.A without Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina. So during Jade and Beck's teen years, they never existed nor have they ever known Jade and Beck before they were born. So, Jade and Beck dated, graduated, had kids. Their kids are the characters from the show; same names same personalities. In the actual show yes, Trina would be considered Jade's enemy sometimes Tori. Cat and Robbie gets on Jade's nerves, and Andre is Beck's best friend who once had a crush on Jade. But in this story none of those things ever existed. The characters are Jade and Beck's children. But they have the same personalities like they do on the show.**


	87. Thanks

Thank you all so much for your kind words. I'm not trying to be greedy for reviews but I get inspired to write knowing that, people are enjoying my stories. So I thank you for the support and honesty. I'll try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow, if not, Friday. I'm writing not because I have to but because of the love others have for my stories. Your reviews were so kind and I was happy to see new reviewers. Thanks.

If you're going to be rude to me, at least do it from an account.

Bade: It gets boring because the kids don't get older. And some people get 3 reviews and don't complain-_-

Me: I honestly don't like you. I can't stand internet thugs. Read chapter one. THE KIDS ARE STAYING FIVE YEARS OLD. If you don't like it stop reading. Its people like you that adds so much negativity in this world. GO hang out with your friends instead of trashing strangers on the internet.

Lila: Wow i hate authors that just want reviews now you freaking got it . Be happy

Me: Wow, I hate GUEST reviewers who trash authors but continues to read their stories.


	88. Parenthood

**This chapter is dedicated to all my amazing supporters. Thank you all for encouraging me. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have posted tonight. You guys inspire me. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Parenthood: A day in the life with Bade and their five curious small children.**

Jade: Okay, ready buddy?

Andre: (nods) Yes mommy.

**Jade took Andre from out of his booster seat and closed the car door.**

Andre: Can I get a treat mommy?

Jade: Only if you're good.

**As Jade was carrying Andre into the supermarket a group of paparazzi swarmed up to them.**

Andre: (covers his eyes) No pictures.

Papz1: Hey Jade, Give us a big smile.

Jade: Get out of my way.

Papz2: Look over here Andre. Smile!

Papz3: Hey Jade, how do you feel about Beck's intense kissing scene with Zoey Deutch?

Jade: Shut up and get out of my way you idiot.

Papz3: I think someone's jealous.

Papz1: Jade, are you jealous?

Papz2: Does Beck ever kiss you like that?

**Jade pushed passed the paparazzi and hurried into the market. Andre uncovered his eyes.**

Andre: Mommy I don't like those people. They're scary.

Jade: (kisses Andre) Don't worry buddy, I'm not going to let them hurt you. Do you want to sit in the cart?

Andre: (nods) Yes. I get to sit in the cart all by myself.

**Jade laughed and sat Andre in the shopping cart and started her shopping.**

**A few minutes into the shopping trip:**

Jade: This lettuce doesn't look fresh.

Andre: Mommy?

Jade: (looking at lettuce) Yes sweetie?

Andre: I learned a new song at school.

Jade: Really? What's the song called?

Andre: Raindrops.

**Jade became satisfied with some lettuce and placed it in the cart, and continued pushing.**

Jade: Can you sing it for me?

Andre: (starts singing) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a rain that would be. Standing outside with my mouth opened wide, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Jade: (smiles) Good job buddy.

Andre: It's my new favorite song.

Jade: Mines too.

Andre: (points) Mommy, can we get some milk? Please?

Jade: Well, okay. I think we're almost out of milk anyway.

**Jade grabbed a gallon of milk, then looked back at the fridge and grabbed two more. With five kids who loves drinking milk, she needed to grab as much as possible.**

Jade: Three gallons should be enough.

Andre: Mommy?

Jade: (pushing the cart) Yeah?

Andre: Can we get a pet cow?

Jade: (lightly laughs) A pet cow?

Andre: (nods) Yes.

Jade: (smiles) Why buddy?

Andre: Because cows make milk. We can have all the milk we want.

Jade: I think I might just take you up on that offer.

Andre: Mommy? How come you don't have a mommy?

Jade: I had a mommy.

Andre: When? When you were a baby?

Jade: Yes.

Andre: Did she read you stories?

Jade: (lies) Of course she did.

Andre: Did she give you candy?

Jade: Sometimes.

Andre: Well where is she?

Jade: (sighs) She's somewhere in this world.

Andre: Do you miss her?

Jade: Nope.

Andre: But, why?

**Jade stopped pushing the cart looking at Andre.**

Jade: Because I have you, your brother and sisters and most importantly your daddy.

**Andre grabbed Jades' face pulling it towards him.**

Andre: (kisses Jade) I love you mommy.

Jade: (smiles) I love you too buddy.

**When Jade was almost done with her grocery shopping she decided to let Andre pick out treats. She pushed the cart to the snack aisle. **

Jade: Okay buddy, you can pick out two treats. But you have to share when we get home.

Andre: Share with my sisters and my brother?

Jade: (nods) Yes.

Andre: (reaches up) Okay mommy.

**Jade lifted Andre out of the cart putting him onto the floor.**

Andre: (walking around) I like graham crackers. Mommy can you get those please? I can't reach it.

Jade: Sure.

**Jade grabbed a box of graham crackers for Andre.**

Jade: Do you want to put it in the cart?

Andre: Yes.

**Jade handed Andre the box and he dropped it into the cart.**

Jade: You can get one more thing.

Andre: Okay.

**Andre walked around the aisle observing the different items.**

Andre: Fruit snacks!

**Andre ran over to the fruit snacks that were stacked at the bottom of the shelf being block by a lady.**

Andre: Mommy can I get fruit snacks?

Jade: (nods) Say excuse me.

Andre: Oh. Excuse me. I'm getting fruit snacks.

**The lady smiled and moved out of Andre's way.**

Lady: He's cute.

Jade: Thank you.

**Andre ran up to Jade.**

Andre: Look mommy. It has Diego on it. It's Diego fruit snacks.

Jade: (smiles) Your sisters aren't going to be too happy about this.

Andre: I know. But I like Diego.

**Andre dropped the box of fruit snacks in the cart.**

Andre: (reaches up) Can I get back in my seat?

/ / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Andre arrived home. They walked in the back door and into the kitchen. Jade set the groceries on the island, and looked down.**

Jade: What the? Robbie!

Andre: Robbie lost his clothes.

**Robbie ran into the kitchen naked.**

Robbie: Andre! You're back! Hi mommy.

Jade: Why did you take off your clothes?

Robbie: I don't need clothes. I'm super Robbie!

**Robbie ran out of the kitchen Andre followed, Cat and Trina ran in.**

Cat: Give it back Trina!

Trina: No! Stupid! Oh hi mommy.

Cat: Mommy, Trina isn't sharing.

Jade: Trina, how many times do I have to tell you? Share your toys.

Trina: But, I want it.

Jade: Share it.

Trina: No.

Jade: What was that?

Trina: No. I'm not sharing.

**Trina ran out of the kitchen, Cat chased after her crying.**

Jade: (sighs) Where is my husband?

**Jade started unpacking the groceries. She heard Cat and Trina fighting from the other room.**

Jade: (yells) Someone is gonna get it!

**Beck walked into the kitchen carrying Tori, who was wearing a hooded bath towel.**

Beck: (kisses Jade) Hey babe. When did you and Andre get back?

Jade: Not too long ago. Why'd you give her a bath? It's too early.

Beck: She got paint in her hair.

Jade: (sighs) Again?

Beck: Tell mommy why you did it?

Tori: I wanted to look like art.

**Beck chuckled at Tori's comment. Jade continued unpacking groceries.**

Beck: Need any help?

Jade: Yeah I do.

**Beck sat Tori on the island and was about to reach for a grocery.**

Jade: Not with this. With our children.

Beck: What? What'd they do? You just walked in the door.

**Jade picked up Robbie's clothes and handed them to Beck.**

Jade: Get Robbie dressed because we have somewhere to go, put Trina and Cat in timeout for ten minutes, on the way home Andre said he wants to watch Diego, and get Tori dressed. She's freezing.

**Beck picked up Tori.**

Beck: Why do I always get the hard jobs?

Jade: You wanted kids. Go handle them.

**Beck laughed as he walked out the kitchen. **

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**An hour later:**

**Jade and Beck were getting their five small kids settled in the huge SUV.**

Robbie: Daddy, I don't want to wear my seatbelt.

Beck: You have to buddy. It's the law.

Robbie: Nooo!

Beck: Sorry. But that's the rule.

**Beck closed the door before getting into the truck, Jade was sitting beside him in the passenger seat.**

Jade: How long was his nap?

Beck: Like almost two hours.

Jade: Robbie, sit still and stop screaming.

Robbie: (crying) I don't wanna wear my seatbelt.

Jade: Well, you have to.

**Beck drove off.**

Cat: Trina can you-

Trina: Leave me alone Cat. I'm not your sister anymore.

Cat: But, why?

Tori: Daddy, are we there yet?

Beck: (chuckles) No Tori. We're just now getting past our gate.

Andre: Where are we going? Is it a carnival?

Beck: No. buddy, we're not going to a carnival. We're going to eat.

**Thirty minutes later: The family arrived at the restaurant where they were meeting Beck's parents. Jade and Beck got out of the car to get the kids out.**

Tori: Daddy, are we eating here.

Beck: Yep.

Tori: Why?

Beck: To eat dinner with Nana and Papa.

**Robbie cried himself to sleep.**

Jade: Almost two hours eh?

Beck: It was.

**Jade grabbed Robbie from his booster seat. The family walked into the restaurant to find Beck's parents. They walked over to the table where his parents were waiting. **

Carolyn: Hi guys.

Trina: Hi Nana.

Andre: Hi Papa.

**The kids hugged their grandparents.**

Carolyn: Someone forgot to say hi. HI Robbie.

**Robbie groaned as he turned his head away from Carolyn, gripping tighter on Jade.**

Jade: He just woke up.

**The family were all settled at the huge booth, the kids were scribbling on their menus while the adults were looking at their menus.**

Jade: I think I'm getting the steak with the baked potato.

Joe: I was thinking the same.

Carolyn: The chicken pasta looks great.

Beck: I'm in the mood for a burger.

**Jade grabbed Cat's menu.**

Cat: Mommy I was coloring that.

Jade: It looks very nice.

**Jade was trying to read the items on the menu with the crayon scribbled over it.**

Jade: Okay, your choices are, chicken nuggets and fries, pizza, grilled cheese, hotdog and fries, or a burger.

Trina: Can I have a hotdog?

Cat: Chicken nuggets.

Robbie: Grilled cheese.

Andre: Pizza.

Tori: Hotdog.

Jade: Okay.

Trina: Mommy I don't want a hotdog anymore because of Tori. I want pizza.

Cat: I want pizza too.

Trina: No Cat. I'm getting pizza.

Andre: Can I have a burger?

Tori: I like grilled cheese.

Robbie: Chicken nuggets!

**Beck turned to his parents.**

Beck: This is why Jade and I don't give them choices.

**His parents laughed. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**How was everyone's Saturday? I had a busy day but I still enjoyed it. I was out all day. I came home in time to watch the new episode of Victorious, which by the way was hilarious, after that I decided to write the next chapter and post tonight. Well, it's back to school on Monday. **


	89. Please Read

As you can see, I haven't updated in a week. I've been busy juggling school, and friends. But, I wrote a chapter yesterday, I thought it was great and ready to be posted today, however, I feel that this chapter is going to have to wait a while before being posted. There needs to be details leading to the chapter. So it will not be posted yet but it will be soon. Sorry.

_**Preview:**_

_**911 Operator: 911 what's your emergency?**_

_**Beck: I think my kids were kidnapped.**_

_**911 Operator: You think? Where were they last seen?**_

_**Beck: My parents' house. Someone showed up and took them.**_

_**911 Operator: Do you have an idea of who could have taken them?**_

_**Beck: No. No, I don't. Please, just send help. I want my kids found safe.**_

_**911 Operator: I'm sending help right now. Address? **_


	90. Strange Things

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Strange Things: A lonely lady finds herself obsessing over Jade's life; Jade doesn't want to go to work.**

**A lady was home jumping for joy, twirling around.**

Jenifer: She talked to me. She talked to me.

_Andre: Mommy can I get fruit snacks?_

_Jade: (nods) Say excuse me._

_Andre: Oh. Excuse me. I'm getting fruit snacks._

_**The lady smiled and moved out of Andre's way.**_

_Lady: He's cute._

_Jade: Thank you._

Jenifer: He was so cute with his curly hair, bright smile.

**Jenifer pulled her wig off her head and tossed it aside.**

Jenifer: You're getting closer Jenifer. So much closer. Isn't this amazing Tom?

**Jenifer looked around her silent home.**

Jenifer: Oh that's right you divorced me years ago.

**Jenifer walked over to her stack of magazines and picked up a recent issue. She turned it opened as she read an article.**

Jenifer: (reading) Actor Beck Oliver gives parenting tips. He says he and his wife doesn't have a nanny for their children, instead they have his amazing parents.

**Jenifer threw the magazine down.**

Jenifer: I remember his annoying parents.

**Jenifer opened her laptop clicking onto the internet.**

Jenifer: (smiles) I'm watching you Jade. I'm watching everything you do.

**Jenifer smiled as she read Jade's latest tweets on her twitter page**.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Beck: I just don't see the point of us taking separate showers tonight.

Jade: Beck would you give it a rest? I'm taking a solo shower and that's final.

Beck: Meanie.

Jade: Horny man.

**Jade walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.**

Beck: Why can't I just shower with her?

**Jade shouted from the bathroom.**

Jade: Get over it Beck!

**After Jade's shower she walked out the bathroom and started to get dressed. Beck was sitting on the bed watching TV.**

Beck: You're messing up my nighttime routine.

Jade: What nighttime routine?

Beck: Watch TV with Jade, take shower with Jade, cuddle with Jade, fall asleep with Jade.

Jade: You left out a part.

Beck: What?

Jade: (mocks Beck) Piss off Jade.

Beck: (chuckles) I guess it's my turn to shower.

Jade: Enjoy your lonely shower.

Beck: I won't be alone.

**Beck smirked at Jade before walking into the bathroom, Jade rolled her eyes as she got into bed.**

/ / / / / / /

**The next morning, Jade was awakened by her alarm clock, she groaned as she sat up and turned it off.**

Jade: I hate sunny mornings.

**Jade looked to the side of her and saw that Beck was gone.**

**Downstairs:**

**The kids were sitting at the dining room table eating cereal.**

Beck: Guess what guys.

Robbie: What daddy?

Beck: It's sunny outside. You know what that means?

Cat: It's not raining?

Beck: No. Well, yes. But it also means you can go outside to play later.

Tori: Yay!

Trina: Can we swim too?

Beck: Uh, not today. It's still a little cool out.

**Jade walked into the dining room.**

Cat: (gasp) Hi mommy!

Jade: Hi.

**Jade kissed all of her children's heads.**

Beck: Someone doesn't look too happy today.

Jade: I'm not in the mood for work today.

Beck: (chuckles) When are you ever in the mood?

Jade: Did you make some coffee?

Beck: Yeah. It's in the kitchen waiting for you.

**Jade and Beck walked into the kitchen.**

Beck: The kids' school called this morning and said morning kindergarten is cancelled.

Jade: So, I'm guessing they're staying home with you today?

Beck: I had to film today but I cancelled because my mom is busy and my dad has work.

Jade: I'll stay home today and you can go to set.

Beck: No. I need a day away from filming so I don't mind staying home.

Jade: Beck I insist you go.

Beck: I know what you're doing. You're trying to get out of going to work.

Jade: You're damn right. Now go get dressed before you're late.

Beck: Sorry. No can do.

Jade: Fine. But don't be surprised when you get a phone call saying I've been arrested.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Have a great day at work.

Cat: (walks in) Daddy can I go outside now?

Beck: After you're dressed.

**Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Trina ran into the kitchen up to the patio door.**

Andre: Daddy, let's go.

Tori: I want to play on the slide.

Trina: Open the door.

Beck: You can't go outside in your PJs.

Robbie: Oh. Okay. I didn't know that.

**Robbie stripped out of his pajamas.**

Robbie: Ready!

Beck: (chuckles) Today is going to be an exhausting day.

Jade: It's still not too late for you to change your mind.

Beck: Your going to work. Say bye to mommy.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day Jade was walking to her car from the theatre.**

Jade: (on the phone) Is it really that big of an emergency.

Jenny: Yes! I have a date in a couple of hours and I have no idea what to wear.

Jade: Jenny. I'm tired. I want to go home.

Jenny: No. Come over. Just for a few minutes.

Jade: Fine. I'll be there. Goodbye. (hangs up)

**Jade was about to get into her car until she noticed something.**

Jade: (snaps) Why the hell are you following me?

**Jenifer was disguised as an old lady.**

Jenifer: I just wanted a picture.

Jade: Yeah, get lost.

**Jade got into her car and sped off.**

Jenifer: Oh I'll get lost alright.

**/ / / / / / / / **

**Please Review.**

**Like I said in the author's note, there has to be details leading to the chapter from the preview.**

**If you don't know who Jenifer is, feel free to reread chapter 12.**


	91. Attached

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Attached: A lonely lady finds herself getting attached and obsessing over Jade. Could it be for revenge?**

Pap1: Jade I love your shoes.

Jade: Oh shut up.

**Jade pushed passed the paparazzi as she got into her car.**

Pap1: And that was the one and only Jade Oliver.

**A woman who was sitting on her couch threw her remote control at her television set.**

Jenifer: Jade. Jade. Jade. I'm sick of her!

**Jenifer got up from her couch and walked over to the stack of magazines on the floor. She picked up a magazine turning the pages quickly before stopping at a page with pictures of Jade and Beck.**

Jenifer: (reading) Jade and Beck were spotted on a romantic stroll together without their kids in L.A.

**Jenifer rushed over to her laptop clicking onto the internet. She was typing in information from the magazine.**

Jenifer: (typing) Toluca Lake California.

**She studied the results.**

Jenifer: I knew it! Now, time to go out and do some shopping.

**Jenifer picked up another magazine staring at a paparazzi picture of Bade's kids.**

Jenifer: Don't worry kids, granny is coming to get you.

/ / / / / / / /

**At Jade and Beck's house:**

Jade: Trina, stop crying and eat you're breakfast.

Trina: (crying) I want more milk.

Jade: Not until you finish your breakfast. Hurry before you make me late for work.

Trina: I don't want anymore.

Jade: Andre, Robbie, upstairs so I can get you dressed.

Robbie: Can I wear my super hero costume?

Jade: Not today buddy.

Robbie: (pouts) Not fair.

Andre: (reaches up) Are we going to school mommy?

Jade: (picks up Andre) No, today is Saturday.

**Jade walked out the kitchen carrying Andre, Robbie pouted following behind.**

Cat: I love yummy French toast.

Tori: Me too. And I like strawberries.

**Cat picked up her sippy cup drinking her milk, Trina stopped crying.**

Trina: Cat?

**Cat sat down her sippy cup looking at Trina.**

Cat: Yes?

Trina: Give me.

Cat: What? This?

Trina: Yes. Give it to me.

Cat: But, why?

Trina: I'm thirsty.

Cat: Well, okay. But don't drink it all.

**Trina passed her sippy cup to Trina, Trina picked it up and started drinking from it.**

Tori: Trina, mommy said no milk until you finish eating.

Cat: Um, Trina I think that's enough.

Tori: I'm telling on you.

Cat: Trina. Give it back.

**Trina stopped drinking and gave the sippy cup back to Cat. Cat tried drinking from it.**

Cat: It's all gone.

Trina: (burps) Thanks Cat.

Tori: That's not nice Trina.

Trina: I'm leaving.

**Trina got out of her seat.**

Tori: But you have to finish eating.

Trina: No I don't. (walks out)

Cat: She drank all my milk.

**In the playroom:**

**Trina was playing with the boys' train set.**

Trina: Choo choo.

**Andre and Robbie ran in.**

Andre: Hi Trina.

Robbie: Why are you playing with our toys?

Trina: Because it's fun.

Andre: Can I play with you?

Trina: Yes.

Andre: You can be the blue train. I'll be the red train.

Trina: Let's race our trains.

Andre: Okay. Are you gonna play Robbie?

Robbie: No. I want to play with the blocks. I'm going to build a house.

Trina: One two three, go!

**Andre and Trina were on the floor crawling as they raced their trains.**

Jade: (walks in) Trina.

Trina: Not now mommy. I'm gonna win.

**Jade walked over to Trina and picked her up.**

Jade: Don't sass me.

Andre: I won!

Robbie: Yay Andre!

Jade: There's a plate of French toast with your name on it.

Trina: But I'm not hungry.

Jade: You're eating it. I'm not sending you to your Nana's house starving.

Trina: I don't want to go to Nana's house.

/ / / / / / / /

Jenifer: There. That should be enough.

**Jenifer stared at the bed filled with stuffed animals.**

Jenifer: Now all I have to do is-

**Jenifer's watch started beeping.**

Jenifer: Oh no. I'm late.

**Jenifer rushed out of her home and into her car, speeding to the Oliver household. She parked two houses away (considering every house on the block is huge the houses are spaced apart).**

Jenifer: It's nine forty two. Did I miss it? Jade always leaves at exactly nine thirty five.

**Jenifer squealed with excitement as she spotted the gates opening preceded by a black SUV driving out passed the gates.**

Jenifer: You made it just in time Jenifer.

**Jenifer started her car and slowly drove off following Jade, trying to not be noticed.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Please Review. Just a short chapter with more details. Next chapter will be soon. **


	92. Kidnapped

**This is a continuation from the previous chapter.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Kidnapped: The kids are kidnapped by Jade's psychotic mother.**

**At Beck's parents' house, the kids and their grandparents were eating lunch in the backyard. The kids were sitting on a picnic blanket while Carolyn and Joe at a table.**

Carolyn: Who wants more apple slices?

Andre: Meeee!

Cat: Nana, can I have more?

Robbie: me too?

Carolyn: (smiles) Joe stay here with them while I cut more apples.

Joe: Sure thing.

**Carolyn walked away to the kitchen inside.**

Tori: Papa, can we play a game?

Joe: What kind of game?

Tori: Tag.

Trina: Yes, let's play tag.

Robbie: Papa, you be it.

Joe: Why do I have to be it?

Robbie: Because, you're the biggest.

Andre: You're like a big dinosaur.

Joe: (chuckles) Oh, now you're gonna get it. You guys better start running.

**The kids all giggled running away as Joe playfully chased after them.**

**Inside:**

**Carolyn was in the kitchen cutting apple slices, the doorbell rang and she walked to the front door to answer it. She opened the door to see a lady carrying a duffle bag, with a straight stare.**

Carolyn: Um, hello. Can I help you?

Jenifer: Where are the kids?

Carolyn: Excuse me?

Jenifer: You heard me. Where are the kids?

Carolyn: The kids? Why would you want-

**Jenifer pushed past Carolyn rushing into the house.**

Jenifer: I know they're in here. I saw them.

Carolyn: Miss, I don't know who you are but if you'd just-

Jenifer: Really? You don't know who I am.

**Jenifer stepped closer to Carolyn as Carolyn carefully stepped back.**

Jenifer: Give me my grandkids.

Carolyn: Your, grandkids?

Jenifer: Yes. They're mine. And I'm taking what's rightly belonging to me.

Carolyn: I don't know what you're talking about. You got the wrong house.

Jenifer: I'm Jade's mother.

Carolyn: J-J-Jade's mother? J-J-J-J-

Jenifer: Jenifer!

**Carolyn was shaking, and started backing away towards the kitchen so she could get Joe.**

Carolyn: Y-Y-You better leave or I'll call the police.

Jenifer: Give me what's rightfully mine and I'll be on my way.

Carolyn: No.

Jenifer: No?

**Jenifer unzipped the duffle bag and pulled out a vase.**

Jenifer: Where are they?

Carolyn: JOE! Joe Help!

**Carolyn started to run away towards the kitchen, Jenifer chased after her hitting her on the head with the vase.**

Jenifer: I didn't plan on using this.

**Jenifer started to drag Carolyn's body away looking for a place to hide it.**

**Outside:**

Joe: You have to say sorry.

Andre: (laughing) Okay Papa, I'm sorry!

**Joe stopped tickling Andre setting him down.**

Cat: Papa? Where's my apple slices?

Robbie: I'm still hungry.

Joe: I don't know. I'll go ask Nana. You guys stay here okay?

Tori: Okay.

Trina: Hurry. I love apple slices.

**Joe walked into the house.**

Joe: (yells) Carolyn?

**Jenifer looked up alerted**.

Jenifer: Shit. A witness.

Joe: What was that? Carolyn what are you-

**Joe stopped talking as he walked into the hallway to see Jenifer trying to force Carolyn's body into the closet.**

Joe: What the hell are you doing?! Who are you?!

**Joe rushed up to Carolyn's body and stated shaking her not noticing Jenifer walking away.**

Joe: Carolyn! Carolyn! Wake up!

**Jenifer ran up to Joe hitting him in the head with another vase. Joe fell down on top on Carolyn's body. The kids walked into the house.**

Robbie: Papa?

Trina: Nana?

Cat: Apple slices?

**Jenifer followed the kids voices finding them standing in the kitchen.**

Jenifer: Kids! I'm so glad to see you!

**Jenifer grabbed the kids hugging them tightly. She let go after a while.**

Jenifer: Come on, it's time to go home.

Andre: Who are you?

Jenifer: I'm your granny. I'm taking you home.

Cat: To our house with mommy and daddy?

Jenifer: No. You're coming home with me. Now let's move.

Andre: But, we're not oppose to go anywhere with strangers.

Jenifer: Look. I'm your granny and I said let's move. So, MOVE!

Tori: Papa!

Robbie: Nana!

Jenifer: Don't make me have to hurt you. Be quiet. If you scream I'll hurt you.

Cat: Hurt us?

Jenifer: Now, we are going home to be a family. I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you.

**Jenifer turned away as she started walking.**

Trina: (whispers) Peep?

Jenifer: (turns around) I said no peeping! Now come on! Before I have to hurt you. Granny doesn't want to hurt you.

**The kids all followed Jenifer outside of the house as their legs shook. Jenifer opened the back seat door of her car.**

Jenifer: Get in.

**The kids shook their heads no.**

Jenifer: Get In! Now!

**The kids started to whimper as tears quickly streamed down their faces.** **Jenifer grabbed a belt from the car and held it up.**

Jenifer: See this? This is for kids who don't listen. Get in before I whip you with this.

**The small kids tried climbing into the car, Jenifer became impatient and help them into the car before getting in and speeding off.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**A couple hours later, Beck drove up in his parents' driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door.**

Beck: (sighs) Oh mom. Always forgetting to shut the door.

**Beck chuckled as he walked inside closing the door behind him.**

Beck: Hello? Kids? Daddy's here!

**Beck looked around the quiet house.**

Beck: Mom? Dad?

**Beck walked around the house and stopped when he saw glass and blood. He followed the trail of the glass and blood leading him to his parents.**

Beck: JESUS!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**


	93. Searching for Answers Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Searching for Answers: Jade and Beck desperately search for answers in the case of their missing kids. Part 1.**

Beck: JESUS!

**Beck ran over to his parents bodies.**

Beck: Mom! Dad!

**Beck started shaking their bodies, after a while he gave up. Beck ran around the house looking for the kids. He searched every inch of space.**

911 Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Beck: I think my kids were kidnapped.

911 Operator: You think? Where were they last seen?

Beck: My parents' house. Someone showed up and took them.

911 Operator: Do you have an idea of who could have taken them?

Beck: No. No, I don't. Please, just send help. I want my kids found safe.

911 Operator: I'm sending help right now. Address?

**Less than ten minutes later:**

Beck: And you're sure they're alive?

Paramedic: Positive. They both still a have pulse. My team and I are taking them to the hospital so they can be treated.

Beck: Okay. Thank you.

Paramedic: Your welcome.

**Beck watched as two ambulances sped away with the loud sirens sounding.**

Officer 1: Mr. Oliver, I want you to know that we are doing the best we can.

Beck: Thanks, I really appreciate it. I just, I just want my kids.

Officers 1: I know. I have a search team out.

Officer 2: This would be a lot easier if you'd allow us to alert the media. I know you're one of those big actors and you probably don't want your business out-

Beck: I'm willing to try anything to find my kids.

**The officers nodded as they walked back into the house to talk with the detectives. Ben drove up jumping out of his car.**

Ben: Beck! I came as soon as I heard. How are they?

Beck: Missing Ben.

Ben: Not the kids. Mom and dad. They promised me they'd invest in my new-

**Beck punched Ben in the face almost knocking him down.**

Ben: What was that for?

Beck: My kids are missing and all you care about is an investment plan?!

**An officer rushed over to Beck.**

Officer 1: We alerted the media. Have you got into contact with your wife?

Beck: (shakes his head) No. I'll try calling her again.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Jenifer: Hurry, we don't have all day.

**The kids all walked into Jenifer's house.**

Jenifer: (smiling) Welcome home!

**The kids all stood closely together freaked out by Jenifer.**

Jenifer: It's rude to stare.

Tori: We want to go home.

Jenifer: This is your home.

Andre: No its not.

**Jenifer walked over to the kids holding a belt.**

Jenifer: Are you disrespecting me?

**The kids quickly shook their heads.**

Jenifer: Good. I'm going to make us dinner to celebrate our first day as a family.

**Jenifer walked away to her kitchen.**

Cat: (starts crying) I want mommy and daddy.

Andre: Shh. Cat. Don't cry.

Robbie: That lady is going to hurt you.

Trina: Shut up.

**Tori covered Cat's mouth, Cat calmed down a bit.**

Robbie: Who is that lady?

Andre: I don't know. I'm scared.

Trina: Me too.

**Cat started mumbling, Tori removed her hand.**

Tori: What'd you say Cat?

Cat: Look.

**Cat pointed to the wall. The kids all looked at the pictures of Jade taped to it.**

Robbie: Mommy?

**The kids all walked over to the wall.**

Cat: Mommy.

**Cat leaned on the wall as if she was hugging it.**

/ / / / / / / / /

Jade: You are going to do this until you get it right.

**The actors all groaned as they walked to their positions on the stage.**

Jade: Now, action!

**The actors started the scene over from the beginning.**

Jenny: (runs in) Jade!

Jade: (sighs) Cut!

**Jenny ran up to Jade as Jade stood up.**

Jade: What is it Jenny you're interrupting.

Jenny: Where have you been?

Jade: Here working.

Jenny: Where's your phone!?

Jade: I left it in the car. I was too lazy to go back out to get it.

Jenny: We've been calling you and calling you.

Jade: Jenny what-

Jenny: Your kids are missing!

**The actors, stage crew, and Jade's assistant Paige all gathered around Jade and Jenny.**

Jade: (nervous) Jenny what are you talking about?

Jenny: Someone kidnapped them Jade. It's all over the news. Someone went to Beck's parents' house knocked out his parents and took the kids.

**Jade ran out of the theatre heading for her car. Everyone ran after her.**

Jade: Where's Beck?

Jenny: His parents' house. Go ahead, I'm right behind you.

**Jade got into her car and sped off.**

Jenny: Um, I guess rehearsals are canceled for you all.

**Jade drove dangerously fast. When she reached Beck's parents street she slammed the breaks when she saw it was block off by police crime scene tape. Jenny stopped behind her. There were news crews, paparazzi, and people standing around. A police officer walked up to Jade's car as she rolled down her window.**

Officer 3: Ma'am you cannot pass, this is strictly –

Jade: Let my friend and I through! I have to get to my husband.

**The officer quickly realized he was talking to Jade. He signaled the other officers to let Jade and Jenny pass. **

**Inside the house:**

Beck: And they're like this small.

**Beck demonstrated with his hand.**

Beck: Tiny. My daughter Trina loves cookies. So uh, I hope that helps.

Officer 2: (writing) It should. Do you remember what they were wearing?

Beck: No. My wife dressed them. I was out at work.

**Jade and Jenny ran inside.**

Jade: Beck!

**Jade ran up to Beck hugging him.**

Jade: (in tears) Beck what is going on?

Beck: Someone took them Jade.

**Jade started crying into Beck. Ben and Merissa were standing in the corner.**

Ben: (on the phone) Yeah. A coma. Can you believe this? They were supposed to-

Brenda: Ben! What about the kids? Any news on them yet?

Ben: Oh. No. But I'll keep you posted.

Brenda: I'm trying my hardest to book the next flight back to L.A.

/ / / / / / / / /

**At Jenifer's house:**

**The kids have made themselves comfortable (not really), they were just being kids getting on Jenifer's last nerves.**

Cat: (crying) I want my mommy and daddy!

Jenifer: You're not gonna see your mommy and daddy ever again!

**Cat started crying harder.**

Jenifer: Shut it before I hurt you again!

**Cat continued crying, Jenifer grabbed her belt.**

Jenifer: What did I just say? Do you want another whip?

**Cat stopped crying trying to calm herself down.**

Jenifer: (smiles) That's better. See kids? We are going to get along great as long as you respect me.

Robbie: Can we go home?

Jenifer: No!

Tori: Why?

Jenifer: Because I said so.

Tori: Why?

Jenifer: Because you belong with me.

Tori: Why?

Jenifer: Because your mother is an ungrateful selfish bitch!

Tori: Why?

Jenifer: I don't know why.

Tori: Why?

Jenifer: Stop it with the whys!

Tori: Why?

Jenifer: You kids are getting on my last nerves.

Andre: Um, excuse me miss scary lady.

Jenifer: Ugh! What is it now?

Andre: I forgot.

Jenifer: That's it! To your rooms.

**The kids all stood puzzled.**

Jenifer: (points) Get!

**The kids all walked to the room at the end of the hall. Jenifer slammed the door shut.**

Jenifer: Rotten kids. Who knew this would be so hard.

Trina: What did we do to her?

**Tori hugged Cat.**

Tori: Cat, are you okay?

Cat: (sniffles) Look at my leg.

**The other four kids observed Cat's leg.**

Andre: Whoa, does it hurt?

Cat: (nods) Yes. It hurts a lot.

Trina: Look at my arm.

Robbie: My arm looks like that too.

Cat: Why did she hurt us? What did we do?

Andre: I don't know. But I'm really scared.

**The kids were all sitting in the small room. Jenifer opened the door walking in.**

Jenifer: We are going for a little ride.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck were at the hospital sitting in the waiting room with Ben, Merissa, and Jenny.**

Jade: This could not be happening.

**A police officer walked in.**

Officer 1: May I talk to Jade and Beck please?

**Jade and Beck rushed up to the policeman.**

Officer 1: You said your daughters were dressed in pink?

Jade: (nods) Yes. Why? Did you locate them?

Officer 1: No. I have been notified of two dead bodies. Children. Just like how you described yours.

**Jade screamed a deadly scream as she fell back into Beck's arms. Ben, Merissa, and Jenny ran up to help Beck.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Hi people. Anyone watch the new episode of Victorious? It was funny. So no one gets confused, Jenifer is psychotic, and bipolar. Which explains her change in moods.**

**Brenda: Beck's sister.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Merissa: Ben's wife (separated), Beck's sister in law.**

**Jenny: Jade and Beck's close friend.**

**Jenifer: Jade's mother.**

_**Preview:**_

_**Ben: I blame you for this.**_

_**Jade: Me?!**_

_**Ben: If you weren't such a bitch your parents would have never hated you.**_

_**Merissa: Ben…**_

_**Ben: They wouldnt have kidnapped your spoiled brats, and my parents would be healthy.**_


	94. Searching for Answers Part 2

**Jade and Beck may seem OOC in this chapter but could you blame them? It has to go along with the mood of the story. You will notice a reference from an episode of victorious, "survival of the hottest" just written differently.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Searching for Answers: Jade and Beck desperately search for answers in the case of their missing kids. Part 2.**

Jenifer: (sighs) Now wasn't that a great breath of fresh air?

**The kids all followed Jenifer into her house quietly.**

Jenifer: I said wasn't it!

**The kids all quickly nodded.**

Jenifer: Follow me.

**Jenifer led the kids out to her backyard to a shed, she opened the door.**

Jenifer: Get in.

Tori: But it's dark in here.

Robbie: We don't like the dark.

Jenifer: I said get in!

**The kids all walked into the shed. **

Jenifer: Aw, poor kids. Are you afraid of the dark?

**The kids nodded**.

Jenifer: Here's a flashlight.

**Jenifer threw the flashlight into the shed before she closed the door. She locked the outside of it.**

Jenifer: I'll just keep them in there until I figure out what to do with them.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Jenny and Merissa were fanning Jade with magazines. After a while her eyes fluttered opened.**

Jenny: She's waking up.

Merissa: Jade, you scared us.

Jade: I want Beck.

Jenny: He walked away to get you some coffee.

Merissa: Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Trust us.

**Beck and Ben walked up.**

Ben: Hey sleepy head.

Beck: Shut up Ben.

**Beck sat next to Jade.**

Beck: Babe are you okay?

Jade: No I'm not okay Beck.

Jenny: Uh, come on guys, let's go get something to eat from the cafeteria.

Ben: Nah. No thanks. I'm not hungry.

Merissa: Come on Ben!

**Merissa pulled Ben along as she followed Jenny out of the waiting room down the hall.**

Beck: Here I got you some coffee.

Jade: Two sugars?

Beck: Of course.

**Jade took the coffee from Beck and sipped a bit. Jade and Beck stayed silent for a while. Jade was drinking her coffee trying to avoid eye contact with Beck.**

Beck: They're not dead Jade.

Jade: But the officer said-

Beck: I know what he said. You didn't stay awake long enough to see.

Jade: What are you talking about? See what?

Beck: He showed me pictures of the bodies to identify them. They weren't our kids.

Jade: They weren't?

Beck: No. Lucky for us. Sucks for the other parents though.

Jade: Beck I'm scared. I feel like we should be doing something.

Beck: I know Jade but there is nothing for us to do. We can only wait.

Jade: I'm tired of waiting.

**Beck kissed Jade and started stroking her cheek.**

Beck: Everything is going to be okay. I know it will.

Jade: I hope you're right.

Beck: Am I ever wrong?

**Jade smiled and shook her head.**

Beck: There's that beautiful smile I've wanted to see.

**Jade and Beck shared a passionate kiss. A nurse walked in.**

Nurse: Sorry to interrupt.

**Jade and Beck pulled apart from each other.**

Nurse: Your mother's awake.

Beck: She is?

Nurse: Yes. She's talking with the police now. You will be able to see her soon.

Beck: Oh thank God. Wait, what about my father.

Nurse: He's still out. But don't worry he should be waking up soon. It's nothing too serious.

Beck: Okay. Thanks.

**The nurse walked out of the room.**

Beck: Didn't I tell you? Things are starting to look up.

Officer 1: Can I speak with you Mr. Oliver? Oh Jade, glad to see you're okay.

**Jade and Beck walked over to the officer.**

Office 1: I just finished speaking with your mother. She's a little shaken up. Does the name Jenifer sound familiar to either of you?

**Jade dropped her coffee out of her hand, Beck was speechless.**

Officer 1: So, I'm guessing Jenifer does sound familiar.

Jade: She's my, my mother. I haven't spoken to her since she visited our house.

Beck: She took our kids?

Officer 1: (nods) Yes. Your mother said she showed up demanding to see them.

Jade: You have to find them!

Officer 1: We are doing everything we can.

Jade: Well do more!

Officer 1: Ma'am, listen-

Jade: No you listen! That woman is an abusive lunatic! Who knows what she could be doing to my kids.

**Merissa, Jenny, and Ben walked up.**

Beck: She's right.

Officer 1: We are doing our best to locate her. Do you have a picture we can use?

Jade: I don't have any pictures of her. I hate her. Why would I want a photo of her.

Beck: We don't have any pictures of her. But, she kind of looks like Jade if that helps. With brown hair not black.

Officer 1: (nods) Thank you for your corporation. (walks away)

Jenny: What was that all about?

Beck: Jade's mother Jenifer took the kids.

**Everyone gasped.**

Merissa: How do you know?

Beck: My mom told the police.

Ben: She's awake?

Beck: (nods) Yeah.

Ben: Woohoo! I'm coming mom!

**Ben ran away to his mother's room.**

Jenny: That's awful. I knew your mom was crazy but I didn't think she was crazy enough to kidnap.

Merissa: How did she know where they were anyway?

**Jade shrugged tiredly as she sat down resting her face in her hands.**

Jenny: Well, don't you know where she lives? She should be staying in the same home you grew up in.

**Jade stayed silent.**

Beck: No, she moved.

Merissa: How do you know?

Beck: She told me when she visited.

Jenny: Oh.

**Everyone grew quiet. Ben came walking back in disappointment.**

Merissa: What's wrong with you?

Ben: My mom. I was trying to talk to her about the investment and she told me to leave. Something about me giving her stress.

**Jade looked up.**

Jade: Well, could you blame her? She just woke up from a coma and you're in her face begging her for money.

Ben: She wouldn't be here if she didn't get knocked out in the first place.

Jade: Okay. And, what are you trying to say?

Ben: I blame you for this.

Jade: Me?!

Ben: If you weren't such a bitch your parents would have never hated you.

Merissa: Ben…

Ben: They wouldn't have kidnapped your spoiled brats, and my parents would be healthy.

**Before anyone had a chance to react Beck lunged over to Ben knocking him down punching him repeatedly in his face.**

Jenny: Beck!

Merissa: Stop!

**Jenny and Merissa tried pulling Beck off Ben while Jade stood frozen.**

Jenny: Jade! A little help here!

Beck: Get off me!

**Beck shrugged Jenny and Merissa off him as he pulled Ben up pinning him against the wall choking him.**

Beck: Don't you ever call my wife a bitch again do you hear me?

**Ben painfully nodded as he was gasping for air**.

Beck: My kids aren't spoiled brats and this is not Jade's fault!

Ben: (gasping) O-o-kay. W-w-what. E-e-ever. Y-y-you s-s-say bro.

**Beck released his grip on Ben punching him in the face one last time before walking over to Jade. Ben fell down to his knees.**

Beck: Come on babe, let's go take a walk.

**Beck took Jade's hand and walked her out of the room.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The kids were all sitting in the shed crying with the flashlight.**

Cat: I'm so scared.

Robbie: I used the potty on myself.

Tori: I'm hungry.

Andre: Me too.

Robbie: Will we ever go home?

Cat: We have to. I left Mr. Longneck and I can't go to sleep without him.

Tori: I'm so hungry. I want some cookies.

Robbie: Are you Tori, or are you Trina?

Tori: I'm Tori silly. Trina is right over there.

**Tori pointed to Trina who was sitting in the corner quiet.**

Robbie: Oh. But you said you wanted some cookies.

Tori: I do. Chocolate chip.

Andre: Mmm just like the ones Nana made today.

Cat: Oh yeah. They were so soft and yummy.

Robbie: I can kind of smell them. They smell so yummy.

Andre: I smell cookies too.

**Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre all turned to Trina.**

Tori: Trina? What are you doing?

Trina: Uh, what do you mean?

Andre: Why are you sitting in the corner?

Trina: Um, because I'm trying to sleep.

Robbie: Do you smell cookies?

Trina: No. Why would I smell cookies?

**Tori stood up and walked over to Trina.**

Tori: She has cookies!

Andre: Cookies?

Cat: I knew I smelled yummy cookies.

**Trina stood up running away, her siblings chased after her in the small shed. Trina tripped over her untied shoe laces and fell dropping the cookies out of her hand.**

Robbie: Cookies!

Trina: Don't touch them. They're mine!

**Tori and Andre quickly picked them up.**

Tori: Where did you get these?

Trina: From lunch. I put them in my pockets to save for later.

Andre: Why didn't you share with us?

Trina: I will never share cookies. Now give them back.

**Trina was fighting with Tori and Andre for the cookies. Cat and Robbie sat watching them.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck were sitting in the cafeteria eating. Jade was picking at her food. She hasn't said anything since the incident.**

Beck: (wipes his mouth) Jade, you have to eat something.

Jade: I'm not in the mood for food.

Beck: Is this because of what Ben said.

**Jade nodded as tears fell onto her cheeks.**

Beck: Oh Jade.

**Beck scooted his chair closer to Jade pulling her into a hug.**

Beck: Ben's an idiot. That's why I kicked his ass.

Jade: Maybe he was right. This is all my fault.

Beck: (shakes his head) Don't say that Jade. None of this is your fault. You have nothing to do with this.

Jade: Yes I do. I kept them away from her.

Beck: Because she's a lunatic. You said so yourself.

**Beck's phone started ringing he reached down and answered it.**

Beck: Yeah?

Jenny: Beck, your mother wants to see you and Jade.

Beck: Okay. We'll be up there soon.

Jenny: Okay.

**Beck hanged up with Jenny.**

Beck: Can you at least just eat some of your food?

**Jade rolled her eyes as she picked up a fry and ate it.**

Jade: There. Happy?

**Beck smiled because Jade was slowly returning to her old self.**

Beck: Yeah. We can just take the rest with us. Come on.

**Jade and Beck walked to Beck's mother room, Jenny and Merissa were sitting beside her.**

Carolyn: (smiles) There you two are. Come here.

**Beck and Jade walked over to Carolyn, Beck kissed her on the cheek.**

Beck: Mom, I'm so glad you're okay.

Carolyn: Oh, don't worry about me. We should be worrying about my beautiful grandkids.

Beck: The police are out looking all over for them.

Jade: I am so sorry this happened to you.

Carolyn: Jade, no need to be sorry It wasn't your fault. I did the best I could to protect them.

Jade: Yeah but, if I-

Carolyn: Shh. Come here Jade.

**Carolyn held her arms out, Jade hugged her.**

Carolyn: I want you to be strong for them.

Jade: (nods) Thanks.

**Two officer burst into the room.**

Officer 2: We located Jenifer!

Officer 1: A witnessed called the station and reported a suspicious woman with a group of kids.

Officer 2: Come on we know the neighborhood we have to find the house. Hurry!

**Jade and Beck rushed out the room with the officers.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

Cat: Thanks for sharing your cookies with us Trina.

Trina: Shut up Cat.

Robbie: I'm still hungry.

Andre: I have to use the potty.

Tori: Just go.

Andre: No! That's yucky. My pants would get wet.

Robbie: My pants are wet.

Cat: Mines too.

Trina: Your pants are always wet.

Tori: Andre, just go.

Andre: Okay. But don't look at me.

**Just then Jenifer opened the shed and walked in. The kids all scooted to the corner together.**

Jenifer: Don't be afraid kids. This will all be coming to an end soon.

**Jenifer pulled out rope and started walking towards the kids.**

Jenifer: Hold still or it will hurt.

**Jenifer tied the kids up with rope sitting them in a circle with their backs against each other.**

Tori: What are you doing?

Jenifer: Something I should have done a long time ago.

**Jenifer grabbed some duct tape, the kids gasped.**

Trina: Mommy! Help!

Jenifer: Cry all you want. Your mommy isn't coming.

**The kids were all screaming out for their parents as Jenifer covered their mouths with tape. The kids were still crying out for help mumbling from the tape.**

Jenifer: I'm sorry? What was that?

**Jenifer laughed as she was about to walk out.**

Jenifer: Oh. You won't need this. Trust me. This shed is going to be bright.

**Jenifer grabbed the flashlight shutting the door. The kids cried out in the darkness.**

Jenifer: I can't risk getting caught. They already know my name.

**Jenifer started pouring gas around the shed.**

Jenifer: Where did I put the matches? Jenifer, why do you always misplace things?

**Just as Jenifer found the pack of matches she heard sirens, she quickly dropped the matches and rushed inside of her house. The police men were all over the block knocking on homes asking for Jenifer. The neighbors all pointed to a small home three houses away from the corner. The policemen all ran over to the house with Jade and Beck pounding on the door**.

Jenifer: (opens the door) Hello? What can I do for you fine people?

Jade: You bitch!

**Jade punched Jenifer as she whipped out her scissors putting them up to Jenifer's throat.**

Jade: What did you do to my kids?!

**The officers and Beck tried pulling Jade away from Jenifer but she was too strong.**

Jenifer: Your kids? I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Jade struck the scissors harder in Jenifer's throat.**

Jade: If you touched them, I swear I will kill you!

Officer 2: Ma'am that's enough. Put the scissors down. We don't want to tase you.

**Jade ignored the officers.**

Jade: Give me my kids Jenifer.

Jenifer: I don't have your kids.

**An officer took out his taser gun, Beck saw and quickly pushed Jade out of the way.**

Jenifer: I don't have your stupid kids.

**The officer hand cuffed Jenifer.**

Officer 1: You tell us where the kids are or we'll beat it out of you.

**Jade, Beck, and the officers walked further into the house and were shocked by what they saw.**

Jade: You were stalking me?

Officer 1: This is all the evidence we need. Take her away.

**An officer escorted a handcuffed Jenifer out of the house.**

Beck: But what about our kids?

Officer 1: Stay here.

**The other officers searched around the house and outside. Jade was so angry she was thinking about grabbing one of the policemen guns and shooting Jenifer. She kept pacing around. An officer ran back into the house.**

Officer 3: I think I found them in the backyard but I can't get the shed opened.

**Everyone rushed outside and over to the shed.**

Beck: Does anyone smell gas?

**Jade saw a pack of matches and reached down to grab them.**

Jade: She was going to set them on fire?!

Beck: Quick! Open the shed!

**The officers tried opening the shed, they gave up and kicked it in as hard as they could. **

Jade: My babies! Oh God! What did she do to them!

**Jade and Beck rushed over to their crying kids.**

Beck: I can't untie them.

**The kids were rescued from the shed, the officers used a knife to cut the rope and gently peeled the tape off from their mouths. The kids didn't say anything. They were just hugging their parents crying.**

Jade: Oh Beck. They're scared to death. They're shaking.

Beck: It is okay. Mommy and I are here now.

**Jade and Beck continued hugging their crying, shaking, and wet kids.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Happy ending? Will Joe wake up? To the person who complained about me writing like a script, too bad, because screenwriting is what I'm going to school for so, uh yeah. **

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_**Tears silently fell as Jade held her screaming child close.**_

_**Jade: What am I going to do Jenny? This has scarred them for life.**_

_**Jenny: The only thing you can do is give them your love.**_

_**Jade: It's killing me to see them like this.**_


	95. The Aftermath

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**The Aftermath: The kids have a hard time adjusting back to their normal lives after the kidnapping.**

**A week later, Jade and Beck were home with their children. Ever since the kidnapping Jade and Beck haven't completely returned to their normal lives. They pulled the kids from morning kindergarten to help them adjust better.**

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

**Beck was sitting on the bed waiting for Jade who was in the bathroom.**

Beck: How much longer?

Jade: Just wait!

Beck: (sighs) Okay.

**A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened reveling Jade dressed in black laced lingerie. **

Beck: Wow. So worth the wait. You look like you've been naughty.

Jade: (smiles) What are you gonna do about it?

Beck: Teach you a lesson. Come here.

**Jade walked over to Beck and started kissing him laying him down on the bed, Beck flipped them over so he was on top.**

Jade: Whoa Beck.

Beck: (kissing Jade) I'm taking charge tonight.

Jade: Yes sir.

**Beck was kissing jade removing her lingerie, a loud scream followed by crying broke them apart, they sighed.**

Beck: I'll handle it.

Jade: Okay.

**Beck left the room as Jade got up putting her robe on.**

**In the boys' room:**

**Robbie was in bed crying, while Andre was sound asleep.**

Beck: (walks in) I'm here buddy. I'm here.

**Beck walked over to Robbie's bed picking him up.**

Beck: Bad dream?

Robbie: (crying) Yes. I had a dream about the scary lady.

Beck: Aw, it's okay buddy. She can't hurt you.

Robbie: But what if she comes back.

Beck: She's not. Don't worry.

**As Beck tried laying Robbie back in his bed Robbie gripped tighter on Beck.**

Robbie: No daddy! Don't leave me.

**Beck sighed and walked back to him and Jade's room carrying Robbie.**

Beck: We have a visitor.

Jade: Aw, did you have a bad dream.

**Robbie tiredly nodded as Beck placed him on the bed he snuggled close to Jade.**

Beck: When is this going to end?

Jade: Soon. I hope.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning:**

Jade: (sighs) You three are really making it hard for me to walk.

**Jade was carrying Cat and Robbie, Tori was holding on to Jade's leg as she walked to the front door to answer it.**

Deliveryman: Delivery. Again…

Jade: Can you just put it next to the others?

Deliveryman: Yes ma'am.

**The deliveryman sat the packages next to the others, as he was about to leave Jade handed him a tip.**

Deliveryman: Oh, no thanks. I can't take this.

Jade: It's the least I can do. This is your sixth time here this week.

**The deliveryman thanked Jade for the tip and left.**

Jade: Look. More toys for you. Don't you want to go play with them?

Cat: No. I want to stay with you.

**Jade sighed as Beck walked over carrying Andre and Trina.**

Beck: More packages?

Jade: Yeah. You need to tell your obsessed fans to mind their own business.

**Ever since the kidnapping, Beck's fans from across the country have been sending gifts for the kids and sympathy cards.**

Beck: I'm heading to the hospital in a few minutes. I want to be there to support my mom.

Jade: Could you check the mail before you leave? The restraining order is supposed to arrive today.

Beck: Sure babe.

Jade: Thanks.

**Jade walked away struggling carrying Cat and Robbie with Tori holding onto her leg.**

Beck: Okay guys, I have to go outside for a sec so stay here.

Trina: No!

Andre: I don't want you to leave.

Beck: I'm only going to get the mail.

Trina: Don't leave me daddy.

Andre: Take me with you.

Beck: You can't go outside like this. It'll only be for a sec.

Andre: No daddy! I don't want you to leave.

Beck: Mommy is going to kill me for taking you out without your jackets.

**Beck went outside carrying Trina and Andre and walked down their long driveway to the gate to get the mail.**

**Inside:**

Jade: I'd love to stay and play with you but mommy has things she needs to get done.

Cat: No mommy. Let's play dolls.

Jade: But I-

**Jade sighed as Cat took her finger walking her over to the Barbie Dream house.**

Cat: You can be her. She's pretty. Just like you.

**Jade smiled and took the Barbie Cat handed to her.**

Tori: I want to play.

**Tori ran over to the doll house.**

Cat: Want to play Robbie.

Robbie: No. I want mommy to play with me.

**Robbie walked over to Jade who was sitting down and hugged her from behind.**

Jade: You're a strong little monkey.

Robbie: (giggles) I'm not a monkey mommy.

Jade: You're climbing on me like a monkey.

Robbie: (laughs) That's because I love you.

**Jade turned her head kissing Robbie. Beck walked into the play room carrying Andre and Trina.**

Beck: It came.

Jade: Really?

Beck: (nods) Yeah.

**Jade stood up and walked over to Beck.**

Beck: Can you two go play with your toys for a sec.

**Beck sat Trina and Andre down. He and Jade were about to walk out the playroom.**

Tori: No! Don't leave! Stay here.

Trina: Please?

**Jade sat in the rocking chair and Beck sat on the arm of it.**

Jade: It's about time this arrived.

**Jade opened the envelop and studied the paper in her hand.**

Beck: (reading) By law she can't be within 500ft of this family.

Jade: Great. I think we've seen the last of her.

Beck: She has about seven years in prison I'm sure we won't be seeing her again. If she violates the restraining order when she gets out she would be going back.

Jade: (smiles) I'm just so happy this nightmare is coming to an end.

Beck: Me too. But now I have a nightmare to deal with of my own. I gotta get to the hospital.

Jade: Oh right. Go ahead, tell your mom I said hi.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Okay babe.

**Later that day,**

**In the playroom:**

**Andre, and Cat were coloring while the others were still napping. Jade was on her laptop working.**

Andre: Cat give me back the red crayon.

Cat: But I'm using it now.

Andre: Get the other one.

**Andre took the crayon away from Cat.**

Cat: I want this one.

Andre: No.

**Jade looked up from her laptop.**

Jade: Are you two playing nice?

Cat: No. Andre isn't sharing.

Andre: I had this crayon first.

Jade: Cat there's plenty of crayons. Don't take the crayon away from Andre.

**Cat pouted as she looked for another red crayon. **

Jade: What are you guys coloring anyway?

Cat: A pretty flower.

**Andre stayed silent as he was coloring.**

Jade: What are you drawing Andre?

Andre: Nothing.

Jade: You're drawing something. Can I see?

Andre: (shakes his head) No.

**Jade got up sitting her laptop down and walked over to Andre. Andre turned his paper over.**

Jade: Why can't I see your picture buddy?

Andre: I don't want you to see it.

Jade: That's mean. Let mommy see.

**Andre turned over his paper and Jade picked it up. She stared at the scribbles.**

Jade: Can you tell me what this is?

Andre: (points) That's me.

Jade: Really? And who is that? Is that me?

**Andre shook his head.**

Jade: Is it your Nana?

**Andre shook his head.**

Andre: It's no one.

Jade: It looks like someone. You can tell me.

Andre: (mumbles) Scary lady.

Jade: What'd you say?

Andre: It's the scary lady.

**Jade looked back at the picture.**

Jade: What is she doing to you?

Andre: Hitting me.

**Jade became shocked and hurt that her son would draw such a picture.**

Jade: What's this red stuff?

Andre: Blood.

Jade: Why'd you draw blood?

Andre: She said she would hit us until we bleed.

**Jade felt her stomach sunk. **

Jade: I'm keeping this picture okay?

Andre: Why do you want it?

Jade: I'm gonna show daddy.

Andre: Okay.

**Jade's phone started ringing and she walked over to it answering it.**

Jade: Hello?

Beck: Jade! You have to get to the hospital!

Jade: Why? What happened?

Beck: My dad woke up.

Jade: That great Beck. Really good news.

Beck: I know. My mom and I are so happy. We explained everything to him.

Jade: I'll be there as soon as I can.

Beck: Thanks babe. Hurry.

Jade: What did I say about rushing?

Beck: Take your time.

**Jade hung up with Beck and called Jenny.**

Jade: How fast can you get to my house?

Jenny: In about ten seconds. I'm driving up right now.

Jade: What? That's impossible.

Jenny: (laughs) I was already on my way Jade. I wanted to see how you were doing. Can you open your gate?

Jade: Yeah.

**Jade hung up with Jenny and walked out the playroom, Cat and Andre ran out behind her.**

Cat: Mommy, why did you leave us?

**Jade pressed the button opening the gate for Jenny.**

Jade: I have to answer the door.

**A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Cesar who was laying down got up and ran to the door barking as Jade walked up and opened it.**

Jenny: Hi!

Jade: Hey Jenny.

Jenny: Hi babies. Give me a hug.

**Jenny bent down and hugged Andre and Cat.**

Jenny: Why'd you call anyway?

Jade: I was hoping you could,

**Jade mouthed "babysit".**

Jenny: Oh. Sure.

Jade: Thanks. Beck's father woke up today.

Jenny: He did? That's great.

Jade: Yeah. I have to go meet Beck at the hospital.

Cat: You're leaving?

**Jade realized she gave away the secret and mumble, "fuck".**

Cat: (starts crying) I don't want you to leave.

Jade: Oh Cat. It will only be for a second.

Cat: (crying) No! I'm scared. Don't leave me mommy!

Jade: (picks up Cat) I'll be back. I promise.

Jenny: Look at your brother, he isn't crying.

**Jenny smiled looking over at Andre who was rubbing Cesar.**

Jade: About that, I have to show you his picture.

**Cat was crying loudly practically screaming.**

Cat: Noo! I don't want you to go. I don't want the mean lady to hurt me again.

Jade: She's not going to-

Cat: Don't go!

**Tears silently fell as Jade held her screaming child close**.

Jade: What am I going to do Jenny? This has scarred them for life.

Jenny: The only thing you can do is give them your love.

Jade: It's killing me to see them like this.

Jenny: It'll be over soon.

Jade: Not soon enough.

**Jade eventually gave in and decided to stay home. She couldn't take the kids to the hospital with her because kids are prohibited from the floor Joe is on.**

**Later that night:**

Beck: Goodnight babe.

Jade: I'm not tired.

Beck: Yeah, me neither

Jade: Let's have some fun.

Beck: Uh, do you really want to do this now?

**Jade and Beck looked down at their five small sleeping kids between them.**

Jade: I forgot for a moment.

**Beck got out of bed and held his hand out, Jade stood out of bed walking over to Beck grabbing his hand. They walked to the living room area of the upstairs.**

Jade: Beck this has to stop.

Beck: I know Jade but let's face it, our kids can't forget this.

Jade: Andre's picture really made me upset.

Beck: I wish we can do something to help them.

Jade: We've tried everything. I'm working from home, you took a few days off from filming, we even pulled them out of school. What else is there to do? Send them to a psychologist?

Beck: No. Anything but that.

Jade: Well I don't know what else to do Beck. I don't want them growing up being like me.

Beck: What do you mean being like you?

Jade: Innocence taken away and being mad at the world.

Beck: We should give them something that can take their minds away from Jenifer.

Jade: Don't say that name in this house.

Beck: Sorry.

Jade: Give them what? They already have all the toys in the world.

Beck: I don't know. Something special, that they will remember.

Jade: Another dog?

Beck: (chuckles) No Jade.

**Jade and Beck cuddled close watching TV. A commercial came on advertising Disneyland.**

Beck: Let's take a trip to Disneyland.

**/ / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**


	96. Where Dreams Come True Part 1

If you're going to say rude things, please I insist, do it from an account otherwise you're just nothing. Also to the person who reviewed as, SMH, I know you're not the real SMH who's review was shown in chapter 56 because that person has already apologized. Get a life.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**The kids are 5 years old in this story.**

**Where Dreams Come True: Beck takes the family on a trip; the kids experience new things and meet their idols. Part 1.**

**Wednesday Night, Beck was waking up Jade. He and Jade has been sleeping in their guest bedroom to have privacy away from their children who were sleeping in their bed.**

Jade: No.

Beck: Come on Jade, you have to get up so we won't be late.

**Jade grabbed a pillow and placed it on her head.**

Jade: Go away Beck.

Beck: Come on Jade, this is going to be a fun trip.

Jade: No it's not.

Beck: Jadey, please get up.

Jade: Watch it Beck.

Beck: (chuckles) If you don't get up something is going to happen to you.

Jade: I'll take my chances.

Beck: Okay…

**Beck started tickling Jade, trying to resist laughing Jade tried her hardest to fight off Beck.**

Jade: (laughing) Beck! Stop!

Beck: (tickling Jade) Not until you get out of bed.

Jade: (laughing) Okay! I'm up! Stop! This hurts!

**Beck stopped tickling Jade, Jade got out of bed.**

Beck: Are you excited for this trip?

Jade: Do I look ten to you?

Beck: Babe, we are going to Disneyland. Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth.

Jade: No it isn't. Starbucks is the happiest place on Earth. That or a graveyard.

**Beck pulled Jade into a hug.**

Beck: I know you're against going, but I think this will help our kids. So please, just see fun through their eyes.

Jade: You're wasting time Beck.

**On the road:**

**Andre, Robbie, and Trina were asleep.**

Cat: Mommy, it's still night time.

Tori: Why are we in the car?

Jade: We have somewhere to go.

Tori: Why?

Jade: You will see soon.

Beck: You guys should go back to sleep. You're gonna need your energy.

Jade: Did you remember to bring the wagon?

Beck: Yes.

Jade: Good. Because I'm not carrying any kids in that park.

Cat: (gasp) We're going to the park.

Tori: But it's still night time.

**An Hour later: **

**The family arrived to Anaheim, California at the Disneyland Hotel, it was close to two in the morning.**

Beck: Wow, this place looks great.

Jade: Yeah it doesn't look half bad.

Beck: I'll go check in, you stay here.

Jade: Hurry. I need to get in a bed.

**Beck went to check in, he and Jade carried their sleeping children into their hotel suite along with their luggage. **

Tori: Daddy?

Beck: It's okay princess. Go back to sleep.

Tori: No. I want to sleep with you.

Jade: (picks up Tori) I told you not to make any noise. But nooo, you just had to call the front desk.

**Jade walked into her and Beck's room of the suite with Tori Beck followed after her.**

Jade: You might as well grab the others.

Beck: Wouldn't it be easier to just sleep in their bed?

Jade: It would. But I'm already in this bed.

Beck: I'll be back. (walks out)

Tori: Mommy? Where are we?

Jade: At a hotel.

Tori: Why?

Jade: You will see soon.

Tori: See what?

Jade: A surprise.

Tori: What's the surprise?

Jade: You have to wait and see.

**Tori climbed on to Jade and laid her head on her chest closing her eyes.**

Tori: Is the surprise fun?

**Tori drifted off to sleep as Jade was stroking her hair.**

**The next morning:**

Jade: (annoyed) Beck. Answer the damn phone.

**Beck groaned as he sat up and grabbed the phone next to the bed.**

Beck: (answers) Hello? Thanks. Really, soon? Okay, thanks. (hangs up)

Beck: Jade it's time to get up we have a big day ahead of us.

Jade: I'm sick. Just leave me here.

Beck: (chuckles) Not working.

Jade: Ten more minutes.

Beck: No. We have to get ready before the surprise gets here.

**Jade rolled her eyes as she silently got out of bed not wanting to wake the kids.**

Jade: This better work.

Beck: What if it doesn't?

Jade: I'll be planning your funeral.

Beck: (chuckles) Chill out Jade. Of course this is going to work.

**Jade and Beck showered and got ready for the day, they dressed their sleeping kids before awakeng them.**

Beck: Wakey, wakey.

Andre: Daddy, where are we?

Beck: (smiles) It's a surprise.

Cat: I thought we were going to the park.

Beck: Even better than the park.

Cat: But I love the park. I wanted to play on the seesaw.

**The kids brushed their teeth and ate breakfast. Jade was doing the girls' hair.**

Trina: Ow! That hurts. (starts crying)

Jade: (combing Trina's hair) Sorry. You have a lot of knots in your hair.

Robbie: Daddy, I like my new shirt.

Beck: Who's that on your shirts?

Andre: It's Mickey Mouse.

Tori: Minnie Mouse is on my shirt.

Cat: Mines too daddy. See?

Beck: Wow. Why do you have Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse on your shirts?

Andre: I don't know.

**Jade finished Trina's hair, upset Trina stomped over to Beck reaching up.**

Beck: (picks up Trina) What's the matter princess?

Trina: My hair hurts.

Beck: (smiles) Your hair hurts? I didn't know hair had pain.

Trina: Mommy combed it hard.

Beck: You have pretty bows in your hair.

Trina: I don't like my bows.

Jade: Tori, Cat one of you come here so I can do your hair.

Tori: No. I don't like getting my hair done.

Cat: Me either.

Jade: One of you better come or we'll be spending the day in this hotel.

**Cat ran to Beck grabbing his leg.**

Cat: No!

Beck: Go ahead Tori. It'll be okay.

**Tori slowly walked over to Jade, Jade placed her on her lap and started to comb her hair.**

Beck: Why do you have to be so rough with their hair anyway?

Jade: Excuse me for combing out knots. If you didn't let them run wild they wouldn't have knots tangled in their hair.

Tori: Ow!

**After the girls' hair was finished and the boys' hair was brushed there was a knock at the door.**

Trina: Somebody is at the door.

Jade: Let's go answer it.

**The family walked to the door, Beck opened it. The kids all gasp.**

Andre: Mickey Mouse!

Tori: Minnie Mouse!

**The characters bent down to the kids' level holding their arms out for hugs, the kids excitedly hugged them.**

**/ / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**This was going to be only a one part chapter but then I realized I can't fit a day in Disneyland all in one chapter.**

**New episode of Victorious tonight.**


	97. Where Dreams Come True Part 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Where Dreams Come True: Beck takes the family on a trip; the kids experience new things and meet their idols. Part 2.**

Andre: Mickey Mouse!

Tori: Minnie Mouse!

**The characters bent down to the kids' level holding their arms out for hugs, the kids excitedly hugged them.**

Cat: Mommy! Daddy! Look, its Mickey and Minnie!

Jade: Yes, I see.

Beck: (smiles) Surprise.

Robbie: I watch you on TV all the time.

Trina: We love Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

Andre: Look, you're on my shirt. See?

**Jade and Beck smiled as they watched their excited children interact with the two characters. The Mickey Mouse character handed Tori a letter.**

Tori: A letter?

Cat: What's it say?

Tori: I don't know. Mommy what do this say?

**Tori handed Jade the letter.**

Jade: It says, "Dear Andre, Tori, Trina, Robbie and Caterina; It is very nice to meet you all. I would like to invite you to come to a magical land filled with fairies, magic, and laughter. Come to a land where I live with all my friends. Disneyland. I hope to see you all there, best of wishes, Mickey Mouse." How corny.

Robbie: Disneyland?

Andre: Can we go?

Trina: Please?

Beck: (smiles) Of course we can go.

Cat: Yay!

Tori: We're going to Disneyland.

Jade: We're not going anywhere until everyone has on sunscreen.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**The family arrived to Disneyland Resort. Jade and Beck helped their five little kids out of the huge SUV.**

Robbie: Is this Disneyland?

Trina: Yes. I can see the castle.

**Trina pointed ahead to the theme park.**

Cat: It's big! Can we live in it?

**Beck chuckled as he grabbed the wagon from the trunk.**

Beck: No, sweetheart. But we can visit it.

Cat: Yay!

Jade: Look who's here.

**Jade motioned towards Beck's parents who were walking up to them.**

Tori: Hi Nana!

Andre: Hi Papa!

**The kids hugged their grandparents.**

Beck: Glad you two made it.

Joe: We wouldn't miss our grandkids' first trip to Disneyland fir the world.

/ / / / / / / / /

**The family all entered the park and were greeted by the huge site with colorful buildings, smell of delicious foods, and enchanted music playing.**

Jade: (horrified) What have I gotten myself into?

Carolyn: Oh, cheer up Jade. You're going to have fun.

**Joe handed Beck a map.**

Joe: Here you are Beck. I got a you and Jade a map of the entire park.

Beck: You and mom aren't staying with us?

Carolyn: We're going on our own little adventure.

Joe: Call us if you need us.

**Beck's parents said bye and left walking further into the park.**

Cat: mommy, I want to go to the castle. (points)

Jade: We'll go there soon.

Beck: According to this map we are standing in Main Street USA.

Jade: Well, where are we going.

Tori: Daddy, you can be the captain. Because you have a map.

Robbie: Captain daddy!

Trina: This can be the pirate ship.

Andre: And we can-

**Andre was cut off by the sound of a train's whistle, seconds later a train appear right before their sight.**

Andre: (points) Look! A train. A real train.

**The kids all stared at the train in amazement.**

Jade: Maybe later we can all ride the train.

Andre: Really?

**Jade nodded and smiled.**

Andre: Yay! I love trains.

Beck: Okay, let's go to our first stop, Tomorrowland.

Jade: It sounds stupid.

**Beck pulled the wagon as he and Jade walked to their first destination.**

**Tomorrowland:**

Jade: This looks spaced themed.

Beck: It looks cool.

Tori: Daddy, look.

Andre: Can we go on the rocket ships?

Beck: Yes, let's go ride the rocket ships.

Cat: Does it go fast? I don't like fast rides.

Jade: Don't worry Cat, you can sit with me.

**The family rode the 'astro orbitor', Jade sitting with the girls, Beck with the boys. After the ride, Jade and Beck were walking around looking for more rides, pulling the wagon along.**

Jade: Beck, these rides look a little too mature for them.

Beck: Yeah, you're right.

Jade: Where do you want to go next?

**Beck studied the map.**

Beck: How about, Fantasyland? It looks appropriate for their age.

Jade: Fine. Let's go.

**Jade and Beck started walking pulling the wagon along.**

Andre: Mommy is this really Mickey Mouse' house?

Jade: (smiles) Not just his house. His friends live here too.

Robbie: Is superman here?

Beck: (chuckles) No buddy. He lives somewhere else.

Robbie: (frowns) I want him to live here.

Tori: Handy Manny.

Trina: No Tori. We're not gonna watch Handy Manny right now.

Tori: (points) Handy Manny.

Cat: (gasp) It's Handy Manny.

Andre: I want to see him.

**Robbie stood up in the wagon.**

Robbie: I love Handy Manny.

Jade: Robbie, sit down before you hurt yourself.

**The family went over to the character. Jade and Beck helped their kids out of the wagon. The kids ran up to the character giving hugs.**

Tori: I love you Handy Manny.

Andre: Why are you so big?

**Jade was taking pictures of the kids while they interacted with the character.**

Robbie: Where are the tools?

Cat: My daddy has tools at home. Just like you.

Trina: But the tools don't talk, like yours.

Beck: (chuckles) Okay, guys. Let's let other kids meet Handy Manny.

**Jade placed Andre and Robbie back into the wagon, Beck placed Trina and Cat in too.**

Tori: No. I want to stay here with him. I love Handy Manny.

Beck: (picks up Tori) But there's so much more to see.

Jade: Lots of fun rides.

**Tori looked at the character and waved goodbye.**

**In Fantasyland:**

Cat: Pretty! Daddy, look at the castle.

Beck: I see it. It's big isn't it?

Cat: Very big.

Robbie: (points) Look at that!

Andre: (points) Can we go on that ride?

**Jade looked around in disgust.**

Jade: Too many kids.

**Beck pulled Jade closer to him.**

Beck: Please be nice.

Trina: Daddy, can we go on the elephant ride? It looks fast. Can we go?

Beck: What is the elephant's name?

Cat: Dumbo!

**An hour later:**

**The family spent most of their time in Fantasyland, riding rides and having a great time (even Jade). They were now near the Sleeping Beauty castle meeting the princesses. **

Cat: You have red hair, just like me.

**Cat was playing with Princess Ariel. **

Trina: Your hair is so pretty. I wish my hair was very long like yours. Mine is only a little bit long.

**Trina was chatting with Rapunzel.**

Robbie: You are really pretty.

*Cinderella: (smiles) Thank you. You're handsome yourself.

Robbie: Can I marry you?

**Beck and Jade laughed along with the princess. **

**Tori was talking to Snow White.**

Tori: You are my favorite princess. I want to be just like you.

Andre: (reaches up) Mommy?

Jade: (picks up Andre) What's the matter?

Andre: I'm hungry.

**Beck looked at his phone.**

Beck: It is getting close to lunch.

Cat: Do we have to leave?

Jade: Yeah. It's time to eat lunch.

**Jade and Beck placed their children in the wagon.**

Robbie: (waves) Bye Cinderella.

**The princess blew Robbie a kissed as she waved goodbye.**

Robbie: I think she likes me.

**The family was eating lunch at the Disney Dining restaurant in Mickey's Toontown. **

Beck: Tori, eat your food sweetie.

Tori: But, I'm not hungry any more.

Beck: Yes you are, you barely ate your breakfast this morning.

**Beck turned to Jade who had a mean glare on her face.**

Beck: Babe what's wrong?

Jade: I can't get that evil song out of my head.

Beck: What evil song?

Jade: The song from the boat ride.

Trina: (singing) It's a small world after all, it's a small-

Jade: (fake smiles) Eat your food Trina.

Robbie: All done.

Cat: Me too. Can we go play now?

Beck: In a few minutes. Wait for you brother and sisters to finish.

Tori: But I don't want any more.

**After lunch the family was still in Mickey's Toontown riding the rides and meeting the characters. They were at Goofy's Playhouse. The kids were playing around while Jade and Beck stood near keeping an eye on them.**

Jade: How long are we staying here?

Beck: Just until tonight. Why?

Jade: I'm just asking. I know they're getting tired.

Beck: Well if they fall asleep when can ask my parents to watch them.

Jade: Why do we need them to watch them?

Beck: (smiles) So we can have some fun on our own Jadey.

Jade: Never.

Beck: Come on guys, let's go somewhere else now.

**The kids came running to their parents. Once they were all in the wagon Jade and Beck were looking at the map deciding where they would go next.**

Trina: I don't want to sit by Tori.

Tori: Why?

Trina: Because I don't like you.

Tori: You hurt my feelings Trina.

Andre: Cat that's my cup. Give it back.

Cat: But I'm thirsty.

**Andre took his sippy cup away from Cat.**

Andre: Yours is right there.

Robbie: I have to go to the potty.

**After taking a quick restroom break and getting the kids settled, the family made it to Critter Country.**

Jade: There's not even that many rides here. They're all too big for our kids.

Beck: Not true. We can go on the Winnie the Pooh ride.

Trina: Yay!

Robbie: I like Winnie the Pooh.

Cat: I don't like Winnie the Pooh. I like Dora.

Jade: Dora isn't here Cat.

Cat: Where is she?

Tori: She lives in the forest.

Beck: Do you guys want to go on the ride?

Trina: Is it a big ride? I want to go on a big ride.

Andre: No.

Tori: I do.

Robbie: Me too.

Cat: I want Dora.

Jade: You can take them, I'll stay here with Cat and Andre.

Beck: Alright. Come on guys let's go have some fun.

**Beck took Trina, Tori, and Robbie out of the wagon and took them to the ride while Jade stayed with the other two.**

Cat: Mommy, there's Nana and Papa.

**Jade watched as Beck's parents walked over to them.**

Andre: Hi.

Carolyn: (Picks up Andre) Hi Andre. Are you having fun?

Andre: Yes. Are you having fun?

Carolyn: (laughs) Why, yes. I am.

Joe: Where's Beck and the others?

Jade: He took them on the Winnie the Pooh ride.

Joe: Why didn't you two go?

Cat: I want Dora.

Carolyn: Dora?

**The parks' train whistle blew loud as it came to a stop.**

Andre: (gasp) Train! Mommy can we go on it? I love trains.

Cat: Trains go, Choo choo!

Jade: We can go on it when daddy comes back.

Andre: Okay.

**Twenty minutes later, Beck came back with Tori, Trina, and Robbie.**

Robbie: Nana!

**Robbie ran to Carolyn hugging her legs.**

Carolyn: Hi Robbie.

Jade: How was the ride?

Beck: It was fun. Right guys?

Trina: Yeah. Fun. But it wasn't fast.

Tori: Lots of fun.

Andre: Can we go on the train now?

Jade: Yes, now we can go on the train.

**The family walked over to the train station and were about to get on the train.**

Jade: Wait. What about the wagon? Do we just leave it here?

Beck: I don't know. Do we?

Jade: I'm asking you.

Carolyn: We'll take it and meet you at the next stop.

Jade: Are you sure? You don't want to ride?

Joe: We already rode the train.

Beck: Oh. Well, thanks. See you in a bit.

Carolyn: We'll be waiting.

**Jade and Beck helped their small children onto the train sitting with them.**

Jade: You have to be still. Do not stand up.

Tori: Why?

Beck: We don't want you to fall.

Andre: (smiling) I'm on a real train.

Cat: Andre, this train is just like your trains at home.

Trina: But this train is bigger.

Andre: I know. I like it.

**The train's whistle blew as it took off.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, the kids became exhausted and fell asleep in their wagon, Beck parents were looking after them while Beck dragged Jade off somewhere.**

Jade: Where are we going?

Beck: Back to Critter Country.

Jade: Ugh, what for?

Beck: Can't tell you. It's a secret.

Jade: Beck, I am not going on any more rides.

Beck: But, Jade this ride is going to be fun.

Jade: What ride?

Beck: You will see.

**A few minutes later:**

Jade: Splash Mountain?

Beck: (nods) Yeah. It looks cool.

Jade: I'm not going on that.

Beck: Come on Jade, it'll be fun.

Jade: No it won't. I don't want to get wet.

Beck: You won't get wet.

Jade: I'm pretty sure I am. It's called Splash Mountain. Splash.

Beck: You won't get wet. Trust me. I've rode this ride plenty of times when I was a kid.

Jade: Are you sure?

Beck: Positive.

**After the ride:**

Jade: You said I wouldn't get wet!

Beck: (laughing) I know. But I didn't think you actually believed me.

Jade: This is not funny Beck.

Beck: (laughing) You should have seen your face.

Jade: I can't wait to see your face after I cut off your hair.

**Beck stopped laughing wrapping his arms around Jade.**

Beck: You look cold.

Jade: Get off me.

Beck: But Jade, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun. You got to admit, it was fun.

Jade: Yeah, it was. Until the water splashed on me!

Beck: You'll dry off quick.

Jade: If I'm not dry within the next few minutes, we're going to have a problem.

Beck: Jade?

Jade: What?

Beck: Thank you.

Jade: For what?

Beck: For being a great wife and mother. And for putting up with being here.

Jade: Anything for our kids.

Beck: To tell you the truth, I don't think they actually cared about most of the things here.

Jade: They didn't. They're too young to over think it.

Beck: Tori liked meeting Handy Manny.

Jade: (smiles) Cat liked seeing the castle.

Beck: Robbie met his future wife.

**Beck chuckled at the thought.**

Jade: Trina loved the rides. She's going to be one of those roller coaster fanatics when she's older.

Beck: And Andre finally got to ride a train.

Jade: They won't remember being here as much as we will but, they will remember the small things that mattered most to them.

Beck: Do you know what I'm going to remember?

Jade: What?

Beck: (starts laughing) The look on your face when you got splashed.

Jade: That's not funny!

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Hi guys! Well, Victorious has ended. Just because the show is over doesn't mean I'll lose my love for it. I'm going to continue writing my stories because it's the closest I have to the show. Lol.**

**Shout out to SofiePofie, thanks for the sweet reviews.**

***BTW I know that the Disney railroad isn't at the Critter Country part of the park but let's pretend it is.**


	98. Boys Day Out

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Boys Day Out: Beck takes his sons out for some male bonding.**

**After the trip to Disneyland, Jade and Beck started noticing their children slowly returning back to their normal selves. They haven't gone back to morning kindergarten yet, but their teachers were sending home their work.**

**Saturday morning,**

**In the boys' room:**

Jade: (sighs) Enough of this.

Andre: No mommy!

Robbie: You're the bad guy!

**Andre and Robbie were jumping on Andre's bed playing with their toy guns shooting plastic darts at Jade. They were only wearing their underwear.**

Andre: How come you're not dying?

Robbie: You're oppose to die!

**Andre and Robbie continued shooting plastic darts at Jade. Beck walked in the room.**

Beck: Are you guys dressed yet?

Andre: Another bad guy!

Robbie: Let's get him!

**Andre and Robbie started shooting their plastic darts at Beck. Beck playfully fell down.**

Beck: Oh no. You've got me.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) Actors.

Robbie: Yay! We beat him!

**Andre and Robbie jumped down from the bed and climbed onto Beck who was still on the floor.**

Jade: Beck, can you get them dressed? I've been trying for the past ten minutes.

Beck: Yeah.

**Jade walked out the room. The boys climbed off Beck as he stood up.**

Beck: Time to get dressed.

Andre: No. I don't want to.

Beck: But if you don't get dressed you won't be able to go with me.

Robbie: Where are you going?

Beck: To have a fun boy's day.

**Beck picked out matching outfits for Andre and Robbie and dressed them for the day.**

Andre: Daddy, what's boy's day?

Beck: It's a day when we spend time together. Just the three of us.

**In the playroom:**

**The girls were all playing separately. Tori was playing with the play kitchen, Cat was playing with the Barbie Dream House, and Trina was busy concentrating on a puzzle. Andre and Robbie excitedly ran in.**

Andre: Hi!

**The girls all looked up.**

Tori: (smiles) Hi.

Cat: Hi guys.

**Trina ignored them and continued working on the eight piece puzzle.**

Andre: Guess what? We're going somewhere with daddy.

Cat: Yay!

Tori: Where are we going?

Robbie: Not you. Just me and Andre.

Tori: Why?

Andre: For a fun boy's day.

Cat: What's boy's day?

Robbie: It means boy's only. No girls allowed.

Trina: That's not fair.

Tori: I want to go with daddy too.

Cat: Me too.

Jade: (walks in) Andre, Robbie, your daddy is waiting for you.

**Andre and Robbie were about to run out passed Jade.**

Jade: Hold it. Now hugs for me?

**Andre and Robbie hugged and kissed Jade before running out the playroom.**

Cat: (starts crying) Mommy, I want to go with daddy.

Trina: Me too.

**Jade walked over to Cat and picked her up.**

Jade: We can have our fun here.

Trina: We can?

Jade: Yeah. As soon as I'm finished working.

Tori: Yay! No boys allowed.

Jade: (laughs) That's right. No boys allowed.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck arrived to a place with Andre and Robbie. He grabbed them from their booster seats and carried them into the building ignoring the paparazzi. When they got inside he sat them down.**

Robbie: Daddy, where are we?

Beck: At the batting cages.

Andre: What's batting cages?

Beck: It's like playing baseball.

Robbie: But daddy, I don't know how to play baseball.

Andre: I don't either.

Beck: It's okay. I'll teach you.

**After Beck paid to play at the cages for an hour, he got the boys settled with small bats just the right size for them and took them outside to the cages.**

Beck: Okay, just watch me first.

Andre: Okay daddy.

Robbie: What are you gonna do?

**Beck waited as a ball was shot from the machine, he swung the bat hitting the ball far.**

Andre: Whoa!

Robbie: How did you do that?

Beck: (smiles) I just hit the ball hard with this bat. Wanna try?

Robbie: Yes!

Beck: Come stand right here.

**Robbie stood in front of the batting machine.**

Beck: Now what you have to do is swing your bat like this.

**Beck demonstrated with his bat.**

Robbie: Like this?

**Robbie tried copying Beck's demonstration.**

Beck: (chuckles) Yeah buddy. Just like that. Wait for the ball.

**A ball was shot from the machine.**

Beck: Swing!

**Robbie swung his bat missing the ball.**

Robbie: Did I win daddy?

Beck: (chuckles) You didn't hit the ball Robbie.

Robbie: (pouts) This game is hard.

Beck: It's okay. You'll learn to get it. Your turn Andre.

Andre: Yay, it's my turn.

**Andre stood in front of the batting machine.**

Andre: Now what do I do?

Beck: When the ball comes, you have to swing your bat like this.

**Beck demonstrated with his bat.**

Andre: That's easy.

Beck: Can you do it?

Andre: Yes.

Beck: Okay, wait for the ball.

**Andre watched as a ball was shot from the machine, he swung his bat missing the ball.**

Andre: Did I do it? Where'd the ball go?

Beck: (chuckles) You two need more practice.

**An hour later:**

**After playing at the batting cages, Beck and the boys were eating lunch at In n Out burger.**

Beck: You guys like your shakes?

Robbie: Yes.

Andre: Very yummy.

Beck: What did you learn from the batting cages?

Robbie: Don't hit you in the penis with my bat.

Andre: Hit the ball really hard.

**Beck chuckled at his sons.**

Beck: Did you guys like playing at the batting cages?

Robbie: Yes.

Andre: I liked it.

Robbie: But next time can I win?

Beck: (laughs) It's not really a game.

Andre: Yes it is. It's baseball.

Robbie: Baseball is a game.

Beck: Oh you two are right. How silly of me.

Andre: I'm full. No more food.

Robbie: My tummy can't fit anymore food.

Beck: Okay, we can leave.

/ / / / / / / / /

**At the Park:**

**Beck sat on a bench as he watched Robbie and Andre jump around in the mud. **

Robbie: Super Robbie!

Andre: Hey, you splashed mud on me.

Robbie: Sorry.

Andre: It's okay.

Robbie: Look. It's a ducky.

Andre: Where?

Robbie: Right there. See?

Andre: Ducky.

Robbie: Where are you going ducky?

**Andre and Robbie watched as the duckling walked to a pond. They ran over to Beck.**

Andre: Daddy, daddy!

Beck: What's wrong?

Robbie: We saw a ducky.

Beck: Really? Where?

Andre: (points) It when over there.

Robbie: Can we go see it?

Beck: Yeah, let's go.

**Andre and Robbie raced over to the pond, Beck walked following behind.**

Robbie: The ducky is swimming.

Beck: Wow, this is cool.

Andre: Can we keep him?

Beck: (chuckles) No buddy, we can't. He lives here.

Robbie: (points) Daddy, why are those rocks so big?

Beck: I don't know buddy. They look like great climbing rocks.

Andre: Climbing rocks?

Robbie: I wanna try.

**Andre and Robbie ran over to the huge rocks, Beck followed.**

Robbie: Can I try?

Beck: I don't want you to fall buddy.

Andre: We won't fall.

Beck: Only one rock.

Robbie: Okay!

**Andre and Robbie tried climbing onto a rock.**

Andre: It's too big.

Robbie: Why does it have to be so big?

Beck: (smirks) Why do you have to be so small.

Robbie: I'm not small daddy.

Andre: We're big.

Beck: No you're not.

Robbie: Yeah we are, you bad guy.

Beck: I'm a bad guy now?

Andre: Yes.

Robbie: Let's get him.

**Beck playfully ran away, Andre and Robbie chased after him.**

/ / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Beck and the boys returned home. Beck walked into the house carrying his sleeping sons.**

Beck: (whispers) We're back.

**Jade walked up to Beck with the girls running behind.**

Cat: Daddy!

Tori: You're back!

Beck: Shh.

Trina: Are they sleeping?

Beck: Yeah.

Jade: Need help?

Beck: Yes.

**Jade grabbed Robbie from Beck and walked up stairs with him to the boys' room.**

**A few minutes later:**

**Jade and Beck came walking down the stairs.**

Cat: Daddy, guess what?

Beck: Hmm. You planted a tree?

Tori: (giggles) No.

Trina: We baked a cake.

Beck: Really? What kind of cake?

Tori: Um, I forgot.

Jade: (laughs) It was a yellow cake.

Beck: Sounds yummy. I have to get some.

Trina: You can't.

Beck: Why not?

Cat: No boys allowed.

Tori: Only girls can eat our cake.

**The girls giggled as they ran off to the playroom.**

Beck: But I want some cake.

Jade: They're only kidding Beck.

Beck: (chuckles) Oh. Good. They hurt my feelings for a moment.

Jade: Shut up Beck. (kisses Beck)

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**


	99. Just Fun

How well do you know my stories:

Well, we are one chapter away from the 100th. As a fun treat I decided to quiz my readers to see how well you all know my stories. It's a fun quiz, just to say this story has been through a lot and I want to know how you guys keep up with it.

What is Jade's father name?

Joe

Tom

Clark

Josh

/ / /

Which child has a birth mark identical to Beck's?

Tori

Cat

Robbie

Andre

/ / /

Who's most spoken word is "Why"?

Trina

Tori

Jade

Cat

/ / /

Who is Jenny?

The kids' nanny

Jade's twin sister

A close friend

Beck's aunt

/ / /

Ben can be described as

Selfish

Funny

Irresponsible

Conceited

/ / /

Who has an obsession with cookies?

Carolyn

Trina

Robbie

Victoriousfan1

/ / /

Who does Robbie imagine to be?

Superman

Wonder women

Beck

Super Robbie

/ / /

What does Cat want to be when she grows up?

A mommy

A princess

A cupcake

A singer

/ / /

Who was the first born?

Tori

Trina

Andre

Robbie

/ / /

When did Beck attend Hollywood Arts?

Freshmen Year

Senior Year

Eighth Grade

Sophomore year

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Just fun. How well do you know this story?


	100. Eight Years

**Wow! 100 hundred chapters! Honestly, when I published this story, I didn't think I would get this far. I thought my story would be at least ten chapters. I write because of my readers. Thank you all for the support, I enjoy writing for you. Enjoy. *This story will not be ending anytime soon.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Eight Years: Jade and Beck's wedding anniversary plans fail when Beck has to work.**

**Thursday morning,**

**Beck was in his bedroom waking up his wife. He kissed her and stroked her hair as he watched her open her eyes.**

Jade: Uh, good morning?

Beck: Good morning beautiful. Happy anniversary.

Jade: (smiles) Happy anniversary Beck.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Eight years and we're still strong.

Jade: Yeah. These years have been special.

**Jade sat up in bed looking at the alarm clock.**

Jade: Six thirty four? Why did you wake me this early?

Beck: (sighs) I got a call earlier and I have to work today.

Jade: What? Beck, you can't work on our anniversary.

Beck: I know Jade, but my publicist has me doing press today. I'm sorry.

Jade: This isn't fair. We planned to spend the day together. Just us.

Beck: I know. I'll make it up when I come home.

Jade: You can't possible make this up Beck. Today was supposed to be special.

Beck: I made you breakfast downstairs. Your favorite.

Jade: Banana pancakes with turkey bacon and coffee?

Beck: Don't forget the donuts.

Jade: I guess I can enjoy my breakfast.

**Beck smiled and kissed Jade.**

Beck: I have to go now, I can't be late.

Jade: Okay.

Beck: The kids are still asleep. I hope you enjoy your breakfast.

Jade: I'll try.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Bye babe. I promise I'll make this the best anniversary when I come home later.

**Later that morning:**

**Jade was lounging in the living room eating a tub of ice cream. The kids were all running wild. Jade didn't care, she was too upset about Beck spending their anniversary working. The door bell rang, Jade got up and opened the door. Jenny walked in looking at all the ciaos. She and Jade walked to the living room, Jade sat back down.**

Jenny: Wow, what a way to spend an eight year anniversary.

**Jenny laughed at her own joke but stopped when she saw Jade giving her a death glare.**

Jenny: I mean, let's watch Beck's interview.

**Jenny changed the channel to 'Good Morning LA' Beck was doing a live interview.**

Jade: I don't want to watch this. Change the channel.

**Jenny changed the channel back to the show Jade was watching.**

Jenny: Why are you still in your pajamas? It's almost noon.

Jade: I have no plans today.

**Robbie ran into the living room jumping around.**

Robbie: Mommy, I saved the world. I saved it.

Jenny: Robbie where are your clothes?

Robbie: Cesar ate my clothes!

**Robbie ran out the living room**

Jenny: You're just gonna let him run around naked?

**Jade shrugged as she continued eating her ice cream.**

Jenny: Robbie!

**Jenny walked out the living room looking for Robbie. Jade's phone vibrated she picked it up and read the text.**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**I'll be home soon, I promise to make this day special.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jenny went home after helping Jade with the kids for a few hours. **

Jade: Cat, stop crying. The bath is over.

Cat: I don't like water in my face.

**Jade was in the girls' room dressing them in their PJs.**

Trina: No, I don't want to wear this.

Jade: Hold still.

Trina: No mommy!

Jade: Trina, I don't have time for this.

Trina: I don't want to wear this! I don't like it!

**Jade struggled dressing Trina in her PJ's but finally managed to put them on her.**

Trina: I'm not wearing this.

Jade: Take it off and you're going straight to bed. No story.

**Trina started crying and ran over to her bed.**

Trina: I'm not your friend anymore mommy!

**Trina climbed onto her bed and hid under the covers.**

Jade: Tori, come here, your turn.

**Tori ran over to Jade and allowed her to dress her into her PJs.**

Tori: Mommy, where is daddy?

Jade: Working.

Tori: Why?

Jade: It's his job.

Tori: Why?

Jade: All done. Come here Cat.

Tori: Mommy you look sad.

**Jade was dressing Cat who was still crying from bath time.**

Jade: I'm not sad. I'm tired.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: (runs in) Mommy, I can hear your phone ringing.

Jade: Answer it please.

Robbie: Okay!

**Robbie ran to the living room area and picked up jade's phone answering it.**

Robbie: Hello?

Tim: Hi, is your mommy home?

Robbie: Yes.

Tim: May I speak with her please?

Robbie: What's the magic word?

Tim: Please?

Robbie: No.

Tim: Can you please put your mom on the phone?

Robbie: Not until you say the magic word.

Tim: (sighs) Uh, pretty please?

Robbie: No.

Jade: (yells out) Robbie, who's on the phone?

**Robbie ran back to the girls' room to give Jade her phone.**

Robbie: Mommy it's a man.

**Robbie handed Jade her phone. Andre ran in holding a book.**

Andre: Mommy, can you read this?

Jade: Just a sec. Hello?

Tim: Jade?

Jade: Yes, who am I speaking with?

**Jade tries to be professional when on phone calls with people she doesn't know.**

Tim: This is Tim. Beck's publicist.

Jade: Uh, what can I do for you Tim?

Tim: Beck's been in an accident.

Jade: An accident? How?

**Jade walked out the girls' room to walk away from the noise.**

Tim: He was in a car accident earlier today when he was on his way to a interview.

Jade: Is he okay? Why are you just now calling?

Tim: He will be okay, and I tried calling earlier but found out I was using the wrong number.

Jade: So, where is he? A hospital?

Tim: Yeah. I haven't seen him yet but I'm sure you're the first person he'll want to see.

**Jade finished her phone conversation with Tim and walked back to the girls' room. Trina and Cat were both in their beds sleep. Tori, Robbie and Andre were sitting on the floor playing with a toy.**

Andre: Now can you read this book mommy?

Jade: We have somewhere to go.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: Where are we going mommy?

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**At the hospital:**

**Jade sat in the waiting room with the kids. The kids were still dressed in their PJ's they were wearing jackets over the PJ's.**

Jade: Cat, get off the floor. It's dirty.

Trina: Mommy, can I have the cookies?

Tori: Can I have the candy?

**Trina and Tori were standing in front of a vending machine.**

Jade: No, come sit down.

Trina: But I want the cookies!

Jade: Don't start.

Andre: Mommy, where are the toys?

Jade: There are no toys here.

**Robbie was jumping on a chair.**

Robbie: Super Robbie! Look at me mommy!

**Jade looked over to Robbie.**

Jade: Robbie! Stop!

Robbie: But mommy! I'm saving the world.

**Jade walked over to Robbie and grabbed him sitting him in the chair.**

Jade: You don't jump on chairs.

Tori: Do you have it?

Trina: I almost got it.

Tori: Try harder.

Trina: I am!

**Tori was helping Trina reach into the vending machine to get treats.**

Tori: Did you get it?

Trina: My arm is stuck.

Tori: (pulls Trina) Uh oh. I can't get you out Trina.

**Trina started to panic.**

Trina: Mommy! My arm!

**Jade rushed over to Tori and Trina and pulled Trina's arm out the vending machine.**

Jade: What were you doing?

**Trina started crying because of the pain put on her tiny arm.**

Jade: (picks up Trina) Shh. It's okay.

Tori: We was trying to get those. (points)

Jade: That's stealing. And I told you no candy and cookies.

Andre: What's stealing?

Jade: It means to take something you're not supposed to take.

Tori: Sorry mommy.

**Tori skipped off to Andre and Cat. Jenny walked into the waiting room.**

Robbie: Aunt Jenny! You found us.

Jenny: (smiles) Yeah, I did. How is he?

Jade: I can't see him yet.

Jenny: (looks around) Where are his parents?

Jade: In Canada. I called them though so they know.

Jenny: Merissa?

Jade: (scoffs) Like I'd call Merissa.

Nurse: (walks in) Mrs. Oliver?

Jade: Yes?

Nurse: You may see him now.

Jade: Can you stay here with them?

Jenny: Do I have a choice?

Jade: No.

**Jade sat Trina down and walked away with the nurse, Cat ran after them crying, Jenny grabbed her.**

Jenny: Mommy will be back soon.

Cat: (crying) I want to go with her.

Jenny: You have to stay here with me.

Cat: (crying) No!

Andre: Can you read this?

**Andre held up his book , Jenny sat down with crying Cat in her arms.**

Jenny: What's this? Your dinosaur book?

Andre: Yes. It's my favorite.

Jenny: Really?

Andre: (nods) Can you read it?

Jenny: I sure can.

Trina: Can I have those cookies? (points)

Jenny: Did your mommy say you can have cookies?

Trina: Yes.

Tori: She said no.

**The nurse walked Jade to Beck's room. They stopped at the closed door.**

Nurse: Well, he's asleep but you can still go in.

**Jade waited until the nurse walked away to open the door. She walked into the room and stopped when she took a look at Beck.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Please Review. More to come. Thanks to those who tried the quiz. It was fun viewing the results. No one got all ten correct but you all still did a great job and it was just for fun.**

**Tim: Beck's publicist. **

**Here are the answers:**

**1 Tom. (chapters 12, 90)**

**2 Andre. (start of our lives)**

**3 Tori.**

**4 A close friend.**

**5 Irresponsible.**

**6 Trina.**

**7 Super Robbie.**

**8 A cupcake. (chapter 71)**

**9 Andre.**

**10 Sophomore Year. (chapter 62)**


	101. Black and Blue Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Black and Blue: Beck is hospitalized after a car accident. Part 1.**

**The nurse walked Jade to Beck's room. They stopped at the closed door.**

Nurse: Well, he's asleep but you can still go in.

**Jade waited until the nurse walked away to open the door. She walked into the room and stopped when she took a look at Beck.**

Jade: Oh Beck.

**Jade slowly walked over to Beck who was in bed asleep. Beck had scars and bruises on his face and arms. She gently stroked his hair.**

Jade: Some anniversary huh?

**Jade sat next to Beck and watched him sleep. A few minutes passed Beck's doctor come in.**

Dr. Lim: Oh. Hello, I'm just checking on Beck's progress.

**Dr. Lim walked over to Beck and examined his IV.**

Jade: Will he be waking up any time soon?

Dr. Lim: Not until morning. I gave him some meds to help with the pain.

Jade: So, I guess I better leave. What time are the visiting hours tomorrow?

Dr. Lim: Visiting hours starts at ten.

Jade: Okay, thanks.

**Jade kissed Beck before leaving the room. As Jade was walking back to the waiting room she could hear the noise from her kids.**

Jenny: No, stop! Don't do that! Sit down!

Trina: Get out cookies! Come out of there!

Tori: How do we get it out?

Trina: I don't know.

**Trina and Tori were banging on the vending machine. Cat and Andre were playing tag, Robbie was jumping on chairs, Jade walked back into the waiting room.**

Jade: Jenny, what did you do?

Jenny: I read them a story, but things got out of hand.

**Cat and Andre were still running around, Jade stopped them.**

Jade: You are making too much noise. It's too late for games. Stand still.

**Jade walked over to the vending machine and took Tori and Trina's hands leading them to Cat and Andre.**

Jade: I told you two no candy and cookies.

Tori: But mommy-

Trina: I told you Tori.

Tori: But you said-

Trina: No I didn't.

**Jade walked over to Robbie and grabbed him off the chairs.**

Jade: And I told you to stop jumping on the chairs.

Robbie: You're no fun mommy.

Jenny: You make it look so easy.

**Jade was preparing to leave, zipping the kids' jackets and making sure they were wearing their shoes.**

Jenny: How's Beck doing?

Jade: He's sleep. I'm coming back in the morning.

Jenny: Need me here for support?

Jade: Yeah.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning:**

Cat: Trina, give it back to me!

Trina: No! It's mine.

**Trina pushed Cat and ran away, Cat got up and ran after her. Tori and Andre were standing in front of the gate Jade put at the top of the stairs. **

Tori: Mommy!

Andre: Mommy!

Tori: I want to go downstairs!

Andre: Mommy, where are you?

Cat: Trina isn't sharing. Who wants to play with me?

Tori: I want mommy.

Andre: I'm hungry.

Robbie: Let's play hide and seek.

Cat: Okay. I can hide and you can count.

Trina: Give me back my toy stupid doggy!

**Trina was fighting with Cesar over her toy, the dog thought Trina was playing a game of tug a war.**

Trina: Give it!

Robbie: Cat, where are you?

**Robbie was searching around the living room area, he saw Cat's feet behind a plant. He ran over to it.**

Robbie: I found you, I found you!

**Cat screamed and ran away giggling Robbie chased after her.**

**In Jade and Beck's room:**

**The kids' noise awakened Jade, she sat up looking at the clock.**

Jade: Shit. I over slept.

**Jade got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After her shower she walked out her room to handle the kids.**

Trina: Yuck! You got doggy drool all over it!

**Trina kicked Cesar, Jade walked up behind her picking her up.**

Jade: What did I say about kicking the dog?

**Andre, and Tori turned around to the sound of Jade's voice.**

Tori: Mommy!

Andre: I thought you were downstairs.

**They ran over to Jade hugging her legs.**

Trina: Mommy, look what Cesar did to my toy.

Jade: How tragic. Where's Cat and Robbie?

Trina: I don't know.

Jade: Cat! Robbie!

**Cat and Robbie ran out of the boys' room to Jade.**

Cat: Hi mommy!

Robbie: Where's daddy?

Jade: We're going to see him later.

Andre: He's not here?

Jade: No, he's at the hospital.

Tori: Why?

Jade: He's hurt, and needs to feel better.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**At the hospital:**

Trina: I'm pressing the button.

Tori: No me!

Andre: You always press the button.

Cat: I can press it.

Robbie: No let me.

**Jade watched as her five small kids were fighting each other struggling to reach the buttons. She reached over them and pressed the button closing the elevator.**

Trina: Hey! Why did you do that?

Tori: Mommy, I was oppose to press the button.

Andre: No I was.

Cat: Can I press it next time?

Robbie: I'm pressing it next time.

Cat: No, me.

**The elevator reached Beck's floor, Jade and the kids walked out. Jade grabbed Cat, and Andre's hands.**

Jade: Okay, Tori hold hands with Cat, Robbie hold Andre's hand and Trina, hold Tori's.

Trina: I don't wanna hold Tori's-

Jade: Hold it.

**Trina grabbed Tori's hand as Jade started walking. The hospital is huge so there was a lot of walking.**

Cat: Are we there yet?

Robbie: I'm tired.

Jade: We're almost there.

**Jade continued walking down the long hallway of the hospital looking for Beck's room. They passed the waiting room they were at yesterday. Something caught Trina's eye. She let go of Tori's hand and ran over to the vending machine.**

Trina: Cookies.

Tori: (runs over) Oh yeah. I forgot. Candy.

Trina: Maybe now we can get it out. Put your arm in.

Tori: No. I don't want to get stuck like you.

**Jade was still walking with the other kids not realizing the lack of noise due to the two girls' absences. Cat was staring at her empty hand.**

Cat: Where did Tori and Trina go?

**Jade stopped in her tracks looking down to the side of her.**

Tori: This is not working.

Trina: I just want the cookies.

**Trina started banging on the vending machine.**

Trina: Why won't they come out?

Tori: Maybe we have to press the buttons.

**Tori pointed up, Trina tried reaching for the buttons.**

Trina: I can't reach it.

**Jade walked into the waiting room with the other three kids rushing over to the girls.**

Jade: What is wrong with you?

**Jade grabbed Tori and Trina by their shirts.**

Jade: (yells) Didn't I say to hold hands?

**Tori and Trina were shocked by Jade's anger and started to cry.**

Jade: Don't give me those tears. You weren't crying when you walked away.

Trina: I wanted cookies.

Tori: And candy.

Jade: I don't care! Walk away from me again and see what happens.

**Jade grabbed Tori and Trina's hands.**

Jade: Let's go.

**Jade and the kids made it to Beck's room. Jade opened the door and they all walked in.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Yeah, next chapter may be out tonight or tomorrow. Next chapter will mainly be bade. I know it's short but I did say they next update will be tonight or tomorrow.**


	102. Black and Blue Part 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Black and Blue: Beck is hospitalized after a car accident. Part 2.**

**Jade and the kids made it to Beck's room. Jade opened the door and they all walked in.**

Beck: (smiles weakly) There you are. I've missed you.

**Cat, Robbie, and Andre walked over to Beck with Jade following behind.**

Cat: Hi daddy.

Andre: Daddy what happened?

Robbie: Are you hurt? You look hurt.

Beck: I was in an accident but I'm okay now.

Cat: You don't look okay. What's that?

**Cat pointed to Beck's IV in his arm.**

Beck: My medicine.

Robbie: Why is it in your arm?

Andre: It's oppose to be in your mouth daddy, not your arm.

Beck: (chuckles) It's helping me feel better.

Jade: (kisses Beck) I'm glad to see you're okay.

**Beck looked over at Tori and Trina. They were still standing at the door frowning with their arms folded.**

Beck: What's the matter with them?

Jade: Well, your two princesses scared me half to death.

Beck: What'd they do?

Jade: On our way here, they walked away from me.

Beck: You two know better. Come here girls.

**Tori and Trina ignored Beck still standing at the door upset.**

Beck: (chuckles) Well, I know two girls who needs a nap.

Cat: Daddy, what happened here?

**Cat pointed to one of Beck's bruises.**

Beck: I was hurt.

Andre: Daddy, do you live here now?

Beck: Oh no, daddy can't live here. I'm just here until I get better.

**Jenny opened the door walking into the room.**

Jenny: Hi. How's it going?

Beck: Hey Jenny.

Jenny: Wow, some accident.

Beck: Horrible.

Jenny: Well, I'm here to get the kiddies. Jade told me she wants some alone time.

Jade: (blushes) No I didn't.

Jenny: You're blushing.

Beck: (chuckles) You want alone time? Okay, but I'm warning you, it can't be rough.

Jenny: My gosh. Not in front of your kids.

Jade: They don't know what we're talking about.

**Jade looked over at Andre, Cat, and Robbie trying to talk to their sisters who were ignoring them.**

Jenny: (laughs) What time do you want me to bring them back?

Jade: I can pick them up from your house.

Jenny: Cool. Come on babies, you're hanging with me today.

Cat: I don't want to.

**Cat ran over to Jade hiding behind her legs. Jenny pulled out some candy from her purse and handed the other four kids each a piece.**

Andre: Thank you.

Robbie: Can I eat it?

Jenny: Yes, you can eat it.

**Tori lightened up a bit and hugged Jenny's legs.**

Tori: Thank you Aunt Jenny.

Trina: I don't want this yucky candy.

**Trina threw her piece down to the floor and pouted.**

Jade: That's it. I've had it.

**Jade walked over to Trina picking her up before storming out the room.**

Jenny: What was that about?

Beck: Don't take it personal. She was upset before you got here.

Cat: Can I have some candy?

Jenny: Are you going to be a big girl and come home with me?

Cat: I want to stay with mommy and daddy.

Beck: Don't worry Cat, you'll see us soon.

**Jenny handed Cat a piece of candy. Jade came walking back into the room with crying Trina.**

Trina: (crying) I'm sorry Aunt Jenny.

Jenny: It's okay sweetie.

/ / / / / / / /

**Jenny left with the kids leaving Jade alone with Beck.**

Beck: Why are you sitting so far from me?

Jade: I'm not sitting far.

Beck: Yeah you are. What's wrong?

Jade: I just don't want to hurt you, that's all.

Beck: I'm already hurt. There isn't enough more damage that could be done. Come here.

**Jade got up and walked over to Beck.**

Beck: Lay with me.

Jade: Beck, no, we can't share this bed.

Beck: Sure we can.

**Beck was in pain but he managed to scoot over a bit for Jade.**

Beck: Come on Jade.

**Jade took off her shoes before getting into bed with Beck.**

Beck: Now that's better. It was kinda cold in this bed alone.

Jade: Tell me how it happened.

Beck: The car accident?

Jade: No Beck, global warming.

Beck: Well, apparently the Earth is moving closer to the sun.

Jade: Beck.

Beck: (chuckles) The idiot who hit me ran a red light. Smashed the right side of my car. It's ruined.

Jade: Did the police catch him?

Beck: Yeah. He was charged. But not too harsh.

Jade: What about your car?

Beck: Ruined. My car insurance covered it. It's getting replaced.

Jade: I still can't believe this happened.

Beck: I know. I'm just glad you and the kids weren't with me.

Jade: I was waiting for you and you never came.

Beck: I had something special planned to.

Jade: What was it?

Beck: I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise.

Jade: Beck, you won't be doing anything any time soon. So, tell me. What did you have planned?

Beck: I was going to cook you dinner, and take you out dancing.

Jade: Beck, I don't dance.

Beck: Aw, come on, everyone likes a little party every now and then.

Jade: I just go for the drinks.

Beck: What about the slow dancing?

Jade: Beck, please. We haven't slow danced since our wedding reception.

Beck: You're no fun.

Jade: You sound just like your kids.

**Beck chuckled and pulled Jade closer to him. Jade's head was laying on Beck's chest. They were watching TV.**

Beck: Babe, can you pass me my water? Babe? Jade?

**Beck looked down and saw Jade asleep.**

Beck: Never mind.

**Beck looked to the side of Jade.**

Beck: It doesn't look too bad.

**Beck sat up a little, and laid back down.**

Beck: Yeah it does.

**A couple of hours passed Beck was bored watching TV. **

Jade: (yawns) How long have I been sleep?

Beck: Two hours.

Jade: Really? Why didn't you wake me?

Beck: Jade, it's okay. You looked tired.

Jade: I was.

Beck: Now that you're awake, can you pass me my water?

**Jade passed Beck the water bottle that was on a table next to her. Beck took a drink.**

Jade: I want coffee. I'll be back.

**Jade gently got out of bed not wanting to hurt Beck. She left the room heading for the cafeteria. **

**Ten minutes later:**

Nurse: Does this hurt?

Beck: Yes.

Nurse: What about this?

**The nurse moved her hand lower on Beck.**

Beck: Kind of.

Nurse: How about now?

**The nurse's hand moved even lower making Beck a bit uncomfortable.**

Beck: (lies) That doesn't hurt. You can stop now.

Nurse: (smiles) Stop what?

**Jade walked in to see the nurse standing closely to Beck with her hand on him close to his area.**

Jade: What the hell is this!?

**The nurse quickly removed her hand.**

Beck: Jade, I'm so glad you're back.

Jade: What the hell were you doing?

Nurse: Oh, well, I was just-

Jade: Just sexually touching my husband.

Nurse: No! It wasn't like that.

**Jade looked down at the nurse's hands.**

Jade: Where are your gloves?

Nurse: My gloves?

Jade: Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be wearing gloves?

Nurse: Well I-

**Beck's doctor walked into the room.**

Dr. Lim: Nurse Denise, what are you doing in here? I thought you were checking on a patient in room 410.

Nurse: I was just on my way.

**The nurse quickly walked out the room.**

Jade: Excuse me for a second.

**Jade left the room closing the door.**

**A few minutes later:**

Dr. Lim: I'll be back in a couple of hours to change your IV.

Beck: Thanks Dr. Lim.

Jade: (walks in) Uh, doctor, you may want to go check on your nurse. She seems injured in the hall.

Dr. Lim: Thank you.

**The doctor left the room closing the door, Jade turned to Beck.**

Beck: What did you do to her?

Jade: Shut up. Why would you let her touch you like that?

Beck: Jade, I didn't know. It didn't get too noticeable until you walked in.

Jade: You shouldn't have been leading her on.

Beck: I was not leading her on.

Jade: She got what she deserved.

Beck: You do know there are cameras here in this hospital?

Jade: Ask me if I care.

**Beck groaned out in pain as he sat up a bit reaching for his water, Jade walked over to him and handed him his water.**

Jade: You're obviously too hurt to argue.

Beck: (confused) I'm glad you understand. But what did I do?

Jade: You were letting that ugly nurse touch you.

Beck: (sighs) Can you please get back in bed with me?

**Jade carefully got into bed with Beck.**

Jade: When are you out of here?

Beck: Within two days.

Jade: (whines) Two days?

Beck: (chuckles) Don't worry daddy will be home soon.

**Beck pinched Jade's cheek.**

Jade: Stop it Beck.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**A few hours later, at Jenny's house. The kids were in her living room looking under the couch.**

Andre: Please mittens?

Tori: Come out we want to play with you.

Robbie: Cat why did you step on her tail?

Cat: It was an accident.

**Trina was in the kitchen with Jenny.**

Trina: Just one more cookie?

Jenny: Okay. Just one more.

**Jenny gave Trina a cookie from the counter that she baked earlier. The door bell rang.**

Jenny: No more cookies. (rushes out)

**Jenny walked to her front door and opened it, Jade walked in.**

Jade: How were they?

Jenny: Great. But I'm reporting them for abusing my pet.

**Jade and Jenny walked into the living room.**

Jenny: Guys, your mommy's here.

**The kids all looked up and ran over to hug Jade.**

Cat: Mommy! Are we going home now?

Jade: Yeah. Jenny where did you put their jackets and shoes?

Jenny: I'll get them. (walks out)

Andre: Mommy is daddy still at the hospital?

Jade: Yes baby. He's still there.

Tori: Why?

Jade: He needs to feel better.

Robbie: Mommy, can we take mittens home?

Jade: No, mittens has to stay here.

Cat: But I want to play with her.

**Jenny walked back in with the kids' things. She helped Jade put their shoes and jackets on. Jade held up Trina's jacket.**

Jade: Where's Trina? Is she still napping?

Jenny: Oh she's in the kitchen. I'll get her.

**Jenny walked to her kitchen, Trina was standing in a chair trying to reach the cookies, Jenny grabbed her off the chair.**

Jenny: I said no more cookies.

Trina: I wasn't getting cookies.

Jenny: Oh really? Come on your mommy is here to get you.

Trina: I don't want to go home with mommy.

Jenny: Why not?

Trina: (tears up) She doesn't love me anymore.

Jenny: Yes she does. She will always love you.

Trina: She was mean to me today.

Jenny: She still loves you.

Trina: (shakes her head) No she doesn't.

**Tears fell from Trina's eyes, Jenny carried her into the living room.**

Jenny: Here she is.

Jade: What's wrong Trina?

Trina: (crying) You don't love me anymore.

**Jade looked hurt, she grabbed Trina from Jenny.**

Jade: I will always love you Trina.

Trina: But you were mean to me today.

Jade: That's because you were misbehaving. I don't like it when you misbehave.

Trina: I'm sorry mommy. Do you love me again?

Jade: (kisses Trina) I never stopped loving you.

Cat: (reaches up) Mommy I want a kiss too.

Robbie: (reaches up) Me too Mommy.

Jade: Here we go.

Jenny: (laughs) They love attention.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, the kids were in bed sleep. Jade was in her room.**

Jade: Well, no Beck. I'm in the worst feeling right now.

**Jade pulled a toy out of the drawer of her nightstand.**

Jade: I guess we're gonna be friends.

**Jade was about to close her door, until she heard,**

Andre: Mommy! The monster is gonna eat me!

Jade: (sighs) Even when he's not here.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Next chapter Beck will be home.**

**Guest reply:**

**Jenna: Sorry, I couldn't fit your request in the chapter. Maybe next time. : )**


	103. Dealing with the Pain

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Dealing with the Pain: Beck is home from the hospital not letting his injuries get in the way.**

**Beck was laying on the couch in the living room talking on the phone with his mother.**

Beck: No mom, really, I'm okay.

Carolyn: Are you sure Beck? You're father and I can come home and visit you if you want.

Beck: Yes mom, I'm sure. I will see you in a couple weeks, enjoy Canada. Okay, bye.

**Beck ended the phone call with his mother setting his phone beside him. Trina came skipping into the room.**

Trina: Daddy, can I have a cookie?

Beck: Not before dinner Trina.

Trina: But I'm hungry now.

Beck: Mommy should be back soon.

Trina: I'm getting cookies.

Beck: No Trina, I just said-

**Before Beck could finish his sentence Trina ran off to the kitchen.**

Beck: Trina! Get back here!

**Beck tried getting up from the couch and groaned in pain.**

Beck: Trina!

**Tori came running into the living room crying.**

Beck: What's wrong princess?

Tori: (crying) Robbie hit me.

Beck: Where did he hit you?

Tori: On my head.

Beck: Robbie! Come here!

**Robbie came walking into the living room.**

Beck: Did you hit Tori?

Robbie: (shakes his head) No daddy. I didn't hit Tori.

Beck: Tell me the truth. Did you hit Tori?

**Robbie slowly nodded his head looking down.**

Beck: Why did you hit Tori?

Robbie: I don't want her playing with me.

Beck: That's not an excuse. I want you to give Tori a hug and say sorry.

Robbie: (hugs Tori) Sorry.

Beck: (points) Now go sit in timeout.

**Robbie walked over to the corner and sat frowning.**

Tori: Thank you daddy.

**Tori walked away back to the playroom. Beck got up from the couch and walked stiffly to the kitchen. Trina was in the pantry climbing shelves. Beck saw and walked over to her, he grabbed her off the shelf and sat her on the floor.**

Beck: I said no cookies.

Trina: I'm hungry.

Beck: Mommy will back soon.

Trina: I want cookies now.

Beck: No.

**Trina sat on the floor and started crying, screaming, and kicking her legs. She knows how to get her way, at least with Beck, this could never work with Jade.**

Beck: (sighs) Trina-

Trina: (crying) I want it! I want it!

**Beck was about to cave until he heard the back door open. Jade walked in carrying two boxes of pizza and set them on the counter.**

Jade: (sighs) Cookies?

Beck: (nods) Yeah.

Jade: Trina you're not getting cookies so I suggest you stop this show.

**Trina continued her tantrum, Jade ignored her getting plates out the cabinets before going to the dining room to set the table.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that evening, bath time, after a long chase and fight Jade managed to get all five kids in the tub in the boys' bathroom. She decided it'd be easier to bathe them all together since Beck couldn't help. The kids are young and are not curious about each other's bodies. They see each other naked all the time, they don't seem to care.**

Robbie: Hey, that's not yours give it back.

**Robbie snatched his blue squirter away from Trina, she whimpered**.

Jade: Robbie, what is up with your attitude today?

**Jade took the toy away from Robbie and gave it back to Trina.**

Robbie: (tears up) Mommy that's mine.

Jade: You have to share.

Robbie: I don't want to share.

**Robbie started to cry, Jade sighed.**

Jade: Bedtime is getting closer and closer.

Robbie: (crying) I don't want to go to bed!

**Jade was trying to wash Tori's hair, Tori was interested in playing with Andre and his train squirters. Cat was falling asleep beside Trina, Trina grabbed one of the squirters and squirted water in Cat's face.**

Cat: Trina! Why did you do that?

**Upset Cat started crying as she splashed water at Trina. Jade sighed at her two crying kids, Cat and Robbie.**

Jade: Trina, put the toy down.

Trina: I didn't do it.

Cat: (crying) Yes you did!

**Trina stuck her tongue out at Cat, Jade finished Tori and started to bathe Andre.**

Andre: Choo choo, all aboard. No Tori, that's not how you opposed to play.

Tori: Can we play tea party now?

Andre: No. I don't like that game.

Tori: But it's fun. See?

**Tori grabbed one of the toy cups, filled it with water and sipped it.**

Jade: Don't do that again. That's gross.

Tori: Why?

Jade: You're not supposed to drink bath water.

Tori: Why?

Andre: Okay, let's play ducky. You be the red one.

Tori: But I want to be orange ducky.

Andre: No, I'm orange.

**After the kids' baths they were running around in their hooded towels except for Cat who was on the floor asleep, Jade walked out the bathroom after cleaning the tub.**

Jade: It's time to put on your pajamas.

Robbie: No Mommy! I don't want to go to bed.

Jade: Yes you do.

Robbie: No I don't!

Andre: Mommy, I'm not sleepy. I want to play.

Tori: Can we play?

Jade: No, it's time for a story, and then bed.

Trina: No!

**Jade reached down and grabbed sleeping Cat off the floor.**

Jade: Bedtime.

Tori: No!

**The four kids ran past Jade into the boys' room hiding under Robbie's bed.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that night, the kids were all in bed asleep. Jade was in her and Beck's bathroom in their bedroom. She turned the faucet off and felt the water in the tub.**

Jade: (smiles) Hot. Just the way I like it.

**She sat on the edge of the tub.**

Jade: Beck!

**Beck stiffly walked into the bathroom and stared at Jade.**

Beck: Yeah babe?

Jade: Didn't your doctor say hot baths can ease the pain?

Beck: Yeah.

Jade: Get in.

**Beck smiled at Jade stripping out of his clothing slowly getting into the tub.**

Beck: Ahhh. Yes. This feels good.

**Jade took off her clothing and got into the tub cuddling to Beck.**

Jade: You're right. This does feel good.

**Jade reached down and starting stroking Beck's penis. Beck laid his head back in delight.**

Jade: You like that?

Beck: Yeah.

Jade: Tell me where it hurts, I'll make it all better.

Beck: I think you know where.

_**You know what happens next.**_

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Bade were still in their bed asleep. The kids were all awake and were playing in the living room area, they couldn't go downstairs because Jade put a gate up.**

Cat: It's E!

Andre: No its not. It's G!

Cat: E!

Andre: G!

**Cat and Andre were playing with a leapfrog learning game. Tori, Robbie, and Trina were playing with a ball rolling it to each other. Jade left her phone on the table last night, it was ringing.**

Cat: Mommy's phone is ringing.

Andre: See! I told you, it's G.

Cat: That says C.

**Andre stared at the game.**

Andre: Oh. But you were still wrong.

Cat: You were wrong too.

Andre: Let's play again. This time I'm gonna be right.

Cat: No me.

**Trina got up and ran over to the phone.**

Tori: Trina what are you doing?

Robbie: I thought we were playing.

Trina: (answers) Hello?

Carolyn: Trina? Where is your mommy?

Trina: Who is this?

Carolyn: Your Nana.

Trina: Oh. Okay. I'll get my mommy.

**Trina ran off to Jade and Beck's room knocking on the closed door. Trina's soft knocks awakened Jade and Beck, they looked down at their naked bodies.**

Trina: Mommy! Mommy!

Jade: Just a sec Trina!

**Jade got out of bed putting on a night gown and her robe over it. Beck covered his lower part with the blanket. Jade opened the door.**

Trina: Nana wants to talk to you.

**Trina handed Jade her phone and walked away back to the living room.**

Jade: Hello?

Carolyn: Hi Jade, I was just calling for you to open the gate.

Jade: Open the gate?

Carolyn: Yeah. Joe and I are out here waiting.

**Jade went over to a window and peeked out.**

Jade: I thought you were in Canada.

Carolyn: We were. But we couldn't wait to see Beck.

Jade: Oh, well, okay. I'll open it.

**Jade ended the call throwing her phone on the bed.**

Beck: Who's here?

Jade: Your parents.

**Jade walked to the closet to find something to put on.**

Beck: I thought I told them not to come.

Jade: Your parents are so nosey. They're always trying to baby you.

Beck: Well, I am their only good son.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) Get dressed.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Please Review. **

**I'm going to try to update the Start of Our Lives sometime this weekend.**

**Next Chapter, Jade and Beck celebrate their anniversary romance.**

**To the person who complained about jade and beck making out and having sex, calm the hell down. It's just a story. I never go into detail about it, its just mentioned. Grow up.**


	104. A Second Chance

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**A Second Chance: Beck surprises Jade celebrating their eight year anniversary.**

**Sunday morning, Jade woke up feeling well rested. This was odd. Jade usually doesn't wake up on her own. The house was quiet. No screaming, yelling, crying, giggling, nothing. She got out of bed walking to the bathroom. After getting dressed for the day, Jade walked to the boys' room, the kids weren't there but jade could see the two small toddler beds neatly made. She didn't bother going to the girls' room she proceeding down the stairs. As she made it down she was greeted by the smell of delicious banana pancakes and turkey bacon. She walked to the kitchen. **

Jade: Beck?

**Jade's voice startled Beck he jumped turning around to Jade.**

Beck: (smiles) Oh hey babe. I didn't know you were up. Surprise.

Jade: What's going on?

**Beck wiped off his hands before walking over to Jade kissing her.**

Beck: I made you breakfast. Happy belated Anniversary.

Jade: There's no such thing.

Beck: For us, there is. I told you I was going to make up our anniversary.

Jade: Beck, it was a week ago.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I know. But that doesn't mean it's too late to celebrate it.

Jade: (looks around) Where are the kids?

Beck: I dropped them off at my parents' house.

Jade: I thought they went back to Canada.

Beck: They go back tomorrow.

**Beck went back over to the stove and continued cooking.**

Jade: Need any help?

Beck: Nah. I got it all handled.

**During Breakfast:**

Jade: Weren't you due back to work today?

Beck: I asked for an extra day off. To spend with you.

Jade: That's very sweet of you Beck.

Beck: What do you want to do today?

Jade: Do you really want to give me the choice?

Beck: Of course. This day is all about you.

Jade: (smiles) You mean us?

Beck: Yes, us. So, what do you want to do?

Jade: Well I, never mind. You decide.

Beck: No, go ahead, what do you want to do?

Jade: Are you sure?

Beck: Yeah babe. You decide.

**Jade smirked at Beck, he looked confused.**

/ / / / / / / /

Jade: Beck stop complaining and enjoy this.

Beck: How can I enjoy this? I can't feel my face.

Jade: It's a facial mask. What do you expect?

Beck: Oh I don't know, to feel my face.

Jade: Beck, why'd you agree to coming to the spa if all you're doing is complaining?

Beck: I'm not complaining.

Jade: Yeah you are.

Beck: I didn't complain when you forced me to get a pedicure.

Jade: That's because you like pedicures.

Beck: That's not true.

**Beck looked down at his feet and smiled.**

Jade: Yeah, sure it isn't

Beck: How much longer?

Jade: Ugh! Beck stop with the complaining.

Beck: I'm picking what we'll do next.

Jade: I'm sure whatever you pick, we'll both enjoy.

/ / / / / / / /

Jade: Skydiving?

Beck: What do you think?

Jade: I _think_, you're trying to commit suicide to leave me with five kids.

Beck: (chuckles) Come on Jade, it'd be a fun adventure.

Jade: No.

Beck: Give me one good reason why.

Jade: I'll give you two. One, there is no way I'm jumping out of a plane, two, you just recovered from the accident.

Beck: I'm stronger now.

Jade: Let's leave. We are not doing this.

Beck: Nope. I went to the spa with you and now you're going skydiving with me.

Jade: I'm not jumping out of a plane thousands of feet in the air.

Beck: (smirks) I think you're afraid.

Jade: I'm not afraid.

Beck: Jadey's afraid. Jadey's afraid.

Jade: Stop acting like a child Beck.

Beck: Okay. Why don't we go to the movies or something? Since you're, afraid.

Jade: Ugh! Beck! You can be so annoying.

Beck: It's okay if you're afraid babe. We all have our fears.

Jade: I'm not afraid of anything.

Beck: Prove it.

Jade: Fine. We'll go skydiving. Happy?

Beck: Very.

**After thirty minutes of a quick skydiving class, Jade and Beck were sitting in a plane preparing for their fall.**

Instructor: We are now 1000 ft high, not high enough to skydive. We want to get to at least 5000 ft.

Beck: Wow. I've been in planes plenty of times. But this seems a lot cooler.

Instructor: It is. It really is.

Beck: Isn't this cool Jade.

Jade: (fake smiles) Yeah. Cool.

**After a few more minutes getting higher in the skies, the pair was almost ready to make their fall.**

Instructor: We've made it. 5000 ft in the air. Now is the perfect time to jump.

**The instructor opened the door of the plane, letting in all the wind.**

Instructor: I will be right behind you. Who wants to go first?

Beck: Do you want to go Jade?

**Beck turned to Jade who was holding on to her seat for dear life.**

Beck: Jade, are you okay?

Jade: No Beck. I don't want to do this.

Beck: What? Why not?

Jade: I'm, I'm scared. I don't want to jump from this plane.

Beck: Jade, why didn't you tell me you were afraid?

Jade: I didn't want to disappoint you.

Beck: I'm not disappointed. I would never make you do anything you're afraid to do.

Jade: I'm afraid to jump.

Beck: (hugs Jade) You don't have to jump.

Instructor: You two changed your minds? No skydiving today?

Beck: No. No skydiving today.

Instructor: If it helps, you two could jump together with one parachute.

Jade: How would that work?

Instructor: I could attach the parachute to the two of you. One of you can pull it.

Jade: I guess that makes it a little better.

Beck: No Jade, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to.

Jade: I want to. But only with you. Not alone.

Beck: (smiles) Are you sure?

Jade: I'm sure.

**The instructor got Jade and Beck prepared to jump together with one parachute. They were standing close to the edge of the plane, Jade in front, Beck behind her, one parachute attached to them.**

Beck: You sure you want to do this?

Jade: Yeah.

Instructor: Okay, jump in three, two, one, go!

**Jade and Beck took a step forward before jumping from the plane, their instructor followed behind. Jade was screaming out of fear, Beck was trying to catch his breath with all the wind hitting his face.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, in the evening, Jade and Beck were back at home eating dinner.**

Jade: I thought I said I wanted my steak medium rare, not well done.

Beck: Sorry babe, the grill kind of overcooked it.

Jade: Today was, interesting. In a good way.

Beck: (smiles) Yeah, it was. We don't do things traditional like other couples.

Jade: Traditional is boring.

Beck: (chuckles) I never knew you were afraid of heights.

Jade: I'm not afraid of heights.

Beck: Are you kidding? You should have seen your face, terrified. You said so yourself.

Jade: No, I said I was afraid to jump.

Beck: Same thing.

Jade: No its not.

Beck: Why were you afraid to jump/

Jade: We were so high up, I was afraid my parachute wouldn't work and I'd fall flat on the ground.

Beck: chuckled at Jade.

Jade: That's not funny.

Beck: It's just surprising to know that you have a fear.

Jade: Everyone has fears beck. It's natural.

Beck: I don't have fears. Not one.

Jade: Your biggest fear is shaving your head.

Beck: That's not a fear. That's just something I'd never do.

Jade: Not a fear?

Beck: (shakes his head) Not a fear.

**Jade smirked taking a pair of scissors out from her purse next to her, she snipped them.**

Beck: No Jade! Don't even think about it!

Jade: I thought cutting your hair wasn't a fear.

Beck: It's not, I just take pride in my hair.

**Jade rolled her eyes tossing her scissors aside.**

Jade: It's getting kind of late, let's end this anniversary the right way.

**Jade pulled something else out of her purse.**

Beck: Why do you have handcuffs?

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Monday afternoon Beck was on his way home from work, driving his new replaced, CTS Sports Sedan. His cell phone started ringing, Beck waiting until he stopped at a stop light to answer it.**

Beck: Hello?

Ms. Pink: Hi, this is Ms. Pink secretary of Oak Elementary. I'm calling regarding your nephew John.

Beck: John?

Ms. Pink: Yes, he is your nephew correct?

Beck: Yes.

Ms. Pink: Well it's after four and the school will be closing soon, his mother hasn't come to pick him up.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Please Review.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Yes, I am bringing John back into this story. For those who don't know who John is, he is the son of Ben and Merissa. Ben is Beck's brother, Merissa is Ben's wife (separated).**


	105. Moving On In

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Moving On In: Beck takes in his nephew after his parents abandon him.**

**Beck parked his car before walking into the school making his way to the office. When he walked inside he saw his nephew John sitting in a chair doing school work.**

Beck: Hey John.

John: (looks up) Hi Uncle Beck. Are you going to take me home?

Beck: (smiles) Yeah. Get your things together.

**Beck had to identify himself as John's uncle before he was able to take him. The car ride to Merissa's house was silent. When they arrived they both got out of the car and walked to the front porch. Beck ranged the doorbell. **

Beck: What time does your mom normally get off from work?

John: Two, then she picks me up from school.

Beck: She must be stuck in traffic.

**Beck dialed Merissa's number. After calling Merissa at least eight times, Beck gave up. He and John were on their way to Ben's apartment. When they arrived they walked up to Ben's floor, Beck knocked on the door. No answer.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade was home with the kids. She was trying to cook dinner and give her kids attention at the same time. Tori was in timeout crying, Robbie was running around, Trina was talking Jade's head off, Andre was watching his favorite TV show Go Diego Go, and Cat was playing with Cesar.**

Robbie: (running) Fly Super Robbie! Fly!

**Robbie was running around running near Tori.**

Robbie: Super Robbie is here to help you. What's wrong?

Tori: (crying) I don't want to be in timeout.

Robbie: I'll go tell mommy.

Tori: (crying) Hurry.

Robbie: Super Robbie to the rescue!

**Robbie ran to the kitchen.**

Trina: Mommy, that's not how you're opposed to cook spaghetti.

Jade: Trina, I know how to cook spaghetti.

Trina: No you don't. You're missing something. Something important.

Jade: What am I missing?

Trina: Cookies!

Jade: Nice try.

Trina: Do I get a cookie?

Jade: No, but thank you for trying.

Trina: You're not welcome.

**Trina stomped out the kitchen as Robbie ran in.**

Robbie: Super Robbie! I'm here to save Tori.

Jade: What is wrong with Tori Robbie?

Robbie: I'm not Robbie.

Jade: Super Robbie.

Robbie: Tori don't want to be in timeout.

Jade: Well you tell Tori, you do the crime, you do the time.

Robbie: What does that mean mommy?

Jade: It means she still has ten more minutes in timeout for misbehaving.

Robbie: Okay, I'll tell her.

**Robbie ran out the kitchen back to Tori.**

Tori: Can I get out of timeout?

Robbie: No.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: Mommy said, 'you do the crime, you do the time'.

Tori: What does that mean?

Robbie: She said you have ten more minutes.

Tori: How long is ten minutes?

Robbie: I don't know. Go ask mommy.

Tori: But I can't get out of timeout.

Robbie: Oh. Bye!

**Robbie ran off to the playroom, Tori started to cry again.**

Trina: Andre, I don't like this show.

Andre: I love this show.

Trina: Let's watch something else. Blue's Clues?

Andre: No. I wanna watch this.

Trina: I don't like this show.

Andre: I was here first.

Trina: I was here last.

**Trina picked up the remote and changed the channel to a random show.**

Trina: This doesn't look like Blue's Clues.

Andre: Hey! Trina! Give it!

**Andre took the remote from Trina changing through the channels.**

Andre: You lost Diego.

Trina: No I didn't.

Andre: Yes you did. I can't find him.

**Andre pouted as tears formed in his eyes.**

Andre: I'm gonna tell mommy.

**Andre slid down from the couch and walked off to the kitchen. Cesar came running into the room followed by Cat crawling behind.**

Cat: Arf. Arf.

Trina: What are you doing?

Cat: I'm a doggy like Cesar. I mean, Arf!

**Cesar walked over to Tori who was still crying and licked her face. Cat crawled behind Cesar licking Tori's face.**

Tori: (crying) Why'd you lick my face?

Cat: Arf!

**Cesar walked off to another room, Cat crawled behind. Jade walked into the living room carrying Andre who was crying.**

Jade: Trina, why did you change the channel?

Trina: I don't like Diego.

Jade: Andre was watching TV first.

**Jade grabbed the remote changing the channel back to Nick Jr.**

Andre: You found him.

Jade: I sure did.

**Jade sat Andre on the couch, he wiped away his tears and smiled at the TV.**

Jade: You can go join Tori in timeout.

Trina: I don't want to.

Jade: (points) Sit.

**Trina frowned as she sat next to Tori in the corner. Jade walked back to the kitchen. Beck walked in the front door with John. **

Andre: Daddy!

Robbie: (runs in) Daddy's here?

**Cat came crawling into the room.**

Cat: Daddy! I mean, arf!

**The kids all ran to Beck hugging his legs.**

Tori: Daddy can I get out of timeout?

Trina: Did you bring me some cookies?

Cat: Arf! Daddy I'm a doggy.

Andre: I missed you daddy.

Robbie: Why is John here?

Beck: (chuckles) I missed you guys too. Where's mommy?

Andre: She's in the kitchen.

Beck: Tori are you supposed to be in timeout right now?

Tori: (nods) Yes, but can it be over now?

Beck: Not until mommy says so.

Tori: But Trina is in timeout too.

Trina: No I'm not.

Andre: Yes you are.

Beck: You two go sit back in timeout and wait for mommy.

**Tori and Trina sat back in timeout, Cat crawled off to the playroom, Robbie ran off behind, Andre sat back on the couch watching TV, John sat too. Beck walked off to the kitchen.**

Andre: John, why are you here?

John: I'm waiting for my mom.

Andre: Where is your mommy?

John: I don't know.

Andre: Are you spending the night?

John: No.

**In the kitchen:**

Jade: What the hell do you mean Merissa is missing?

Beck: She's not answering her phone and is nowhere to be found.

Jade: What about Ben?

Beck: I don't know. I've been searching all over for them.

Jade: So what are you going to do about John?

Beck: He has to stay here. I called my parents and they said they'll take him when they get back in a few weeks.

Jade: This all just doesn't make sense to me Beck.

Beck: It's not making sense to me either but I can't just leave my nephew.

Jade: What about Merissa's parents?

Beck: I don't know them and John doesn't know their number.

Jade: (sighs) I guess we have no choice but to keep him.

Beck: I'm calling tomorrow afternoon to report Merissa for missing.

Jade: Why not call now?

Beck: I have to wait twenty four hours.

Jade: Right.

/ / / / / / / / /

**The next morning:**

**After being woken up by Beck, John brushed his teeth with an extra toothbrush given to him by Beck. He changed out of Beck's shirt and shorts and into his school uniform Jade washed for him. After getting ready for school, John grabbed his backpack meeting Beck in the kitchen. Beck was holding Cat who had just woken up, the others were still sleep.**

Beck: Good morning John.

John: Good morning.

Cat: Daddy, you didn't say good morning to me.

Beck: Good morning Cat.

Cat: (smiles) Good morning daddy.

Beck: What time does your school began?

John: Eight o clock.

**Beck glanced over at a clock hanging on the wall.**

Beck: You have enough time for breakfast.

John: Breakfast? I don't eat breakfast before school.

Beck: You don't? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

John: I usually just leave without eating it.

Beck: It's important to eat breakfast. Why don't you sit down?

**John sat down on one the stools at the island.**

Beck: You like French toast?

John: I've never had it.

Beck: Really?

John: (nods) Does it taste good?

Cat: French toast is yummy. Right daddy?

Beck: Yes, French toast is yummy.

**Beck sat Cat on the island as he began gathering food to cook.**

Cat: Daddy can I have French toast? Daddy, I want French toast.

Beck: I'm making French toast for everyone Cat.

Cat: Yay! I love French toast. High five!

**Cat held her hand up to John, he stared at it before high fiving her.**

Trina: (walks in) I want milk.

Beck: (picks up Trina) Morning princess.

Trina: Milk.

**The other three kids eventually woke up. Beck fed them all breakfast before leaving with John. He dropped John off at school before going to set.**

**Later that morning,**

**Jade was in her office working keeping a close ear on the kids. She could hear everything they were doing, she took out one of their old baby monitors and hid one in the playroom the other on her desk next to her.**

Jade: Where the hell did I put- oh here it is.

**Jade's phone started ringing, unknown number she answered it.**

Jade: Hello?

Merissa: Jade?

Jade: Merissa?!

Merissa: Yeah, it's me.

Jade: Where the hell are you?!

Merissa: I can't tell you.

Jade: What do you mean you can't tell me! How can you just leave your son?

Merissa: I'm getting to that. I was fired from my job yesterday.

Jade: So? That doesn't mean you should go missing abandoning your son. Did you ever think of what could have happened to him?

Merissa: Where is he?

Jade: School. Beck took him. He stayed over last night.

Merissa: Could you thank him for me?

Jade: No.

Merissa: Jade, I am going to explain something to you and I need your full attention.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Beck showed up to John's school at exactly three o clock. He waited in his car, John walked up and got inside.**

Beck: How was school?

John: Okay I guess.

**Beck started his car and drove off. The drive was silent for a while.**

Beck: We're going to the mall to get you some clothes.

John: Clothes? I'm not going home?

Beck: No. You're staying with me and your aunt Jade for a while.

John: But, why? Did you find my mom?

Beck: (nods) I found her. But she isn't coming home for a while.

John: Why, what's wrong?

Beck: She needs space to figure things out.

John: What about my dad?

Beck: He's busy too.

**John stayed silent looking at the window.**

Beck: It'll just be a temporary thing. Your mom will be back soon.

John: She left because she doesn't have any money.

**Beck carefully looked at John keeping his eyes on the road.**

Beck: Where did you get that idea?

John: I'm not stupid. I know she doesn't have any money. She always cried about it.

Beck: (sighs) Yes. That is true. And that's why she wants you to stay with me.

**John sighed looking out the window again.**

Beck: Hey, cheer up. We're going to the mall to buy you some clothes and other things you might need.

John: Thanks uncle Beck.

Beck: You can even get some toys. I know you don't like playing with your cousins' toys.

John: They have baby toys.

Beck: (chuckles) Don't worry John, you're going to be okay with me.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**New family member. How can Jade and Beck take care of an extra child?**

**People have been suggesting for Jade and Beck to have another child, well they're going to become guardians to John for a while.**


	106. Scripts, Spots, and Battles

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Scripts, Spots, and Battles: Jade has to finish writing her script before the deadline; Beck's brother shows up.**

**Wednesday morning, Beck was in John's room (former guest room) waking John for school.**

Beck: (taps John) Time to wake up kiddo. You can't be late.

John: I'm up. I'm up.

Beck: Did you finish all your homework last night?

John: Yeah.

Beck: Great. Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready.

John: Okay.

**In the girls' room:**

**The girls were all in their beds asleep, Cat's sleep was broken by irritation on her skin.**

Cat: (whines) Why am I so itchy today?

**Cat sat up in her bed scratching her arms.**

Cat: It's on my back.

**Cat tried scratching her back, she became frustrated and started crying, waking up her sisters.**

Tori: What's wrong Cat?

Trina: Cat be quiet. You're always crying.

Cat: (crying) I'm really itchy. Can you guys scratch my back?

Trina: No.

Tori: I can scratch it.

**Tori got out of bed walking over to Cat and started to scratch her back.**

Cat: That feels nice. Keep scratching.

Tori: Why do you have red marks on your back?

Cat: You mean like the marks on your arm?

**Tori stopped scratching Cat looking at her arm.**

Tori: (gasp) How did these get here?

Cat: They're on my arms too.

Tori: Now I'm kind of itchy.

**Tori started scratching her arms.**

Trina: Stop being so itchy. You're making me itchy.

**Trina sat up in bed scratching herself.**

Tori: Cat what did you do to me?

Cat: I didn't do anything to you.

Trina: Cat you're making me itchy!

Tori: Ow! It hurts!

Cat: Can you scratch my back again Tori?

**The girls were all confused scratching themselves. Beck walked into the room.**

Beck: Good morn- What are you doing?

Cat: Daddy! Come scratch my back.

Trina: Can you scratch my back first daddy?

Tori: Scratch mines?

**Beck walked over to Trina's bed examining Trina.**

Beck: Oh my gosh. Oh gosh no.

**Beck walked over to Cat and Tori.**

Beck: Jade!

**Beck rushed out of the room.**

Trina: Wait! What about my back?

/ / / / / / / / /

**Downstairs:**

**Jade was in the kitchen with the kids, who all caught the contagious chicken pox all except John.**

Cat: (crying) Mommy, I wanted apple juice. I don't like grape.

Andre: Mommy, can you scratch my back?

Jade: (picks up Andre) Cat drink the juice, Tori don't wipe off the cream I put it on you for a reason.

Tori: It smells funny.

Trina: (crying) Mommy make it stop. I don't like being itchy.

**John walked into the kitchen and placed his cereal bowl into the sink.**

Jade: John, I packed your lunch.

**Jade pointed to a lunch box on the island. John picked it up, noticing the light weight he opened it.**

John: Uh, Aunt Jade? You packed me a napkin for lunch.

Jade: (sighs) I'm sorry John. I'll pack it a soon as-

John: Can I get a hot lunch today? It's only three dollars.

Jade: Fine.

**Jade handed John a five dollar bill.**

Jade: Keep the change.

John: Cool.

**Beck walked in carrying Robbie.**

Beck: He keeps wiping the ointment off.

Robbie: it feels yucky.

**Beck sat Robbie down.**

Beck: I have to go.

Jade: Why can't you just take the day off today Beck?

Beck: I can't Jade. I've already taken so many days off.

Jade: Well how am I supposed to finish my script today with them all being sick?

Beck: Call my mother over to help you.

Jade: I shouldn't have to do that when I have a husband to help me.

Beck: I can't call in from work today Jade. I'm sorry. Come on John.

**Later that morning, Jade put the kids all back in their beds. She was in the kitchen filling their sippy cups with grape juice along with medicine.**

Jade: (on the phone) Don't you think this is weird Jenny? They all had their vaccine shots and still caught the chicken pox.

Jenny: Aw, poor babies. Who had it first?

Jade: I don't know. The girls all had it then they infected Robbie and Andre.

Jenny: I wish I can come over to help but I have work in an hour.

Jade: Don't worry about me. They're going to be out n about twenty minutes.

Jenny: What do you mean?

Jade: I put Motrin in their juice. They are going to be sleeping good for at least two hours. And I can try to finish my script.

Jenny: Smart.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Beck was on set sitting in his trailer on break. Someone knocked on the door.**

Beck: It's opened.

**Beck watched as the door opened and stood up.**

Beck: Ben?

Ben: I know who I am.

Beck: Where have you been?

Ben: That's none of your business.

Beck: It is my business considering I have your son.

Ben: And that's why I'm here. I went to John's school to pick him up but was denied because I'm not on his approved pick up list.

Beck: Yeah, I asked the school to remove you. And why would you pick him up during school?

Ben: To take him home.

Beck: He stays with me now.

Ben: I'm his father, I have legal custody of him.

Beck: Not according to the court. Jade and I have custody of John until Merissa returns.

Ben: No you don't! He's my son!

Beck: Your son who you left for two weeks.

Ben: I was taking care of business.

Beck: Fucking girls, and getting drunk is not taking care of business. Merissa stated that she wanted him with Jade and I, he's staying with us.

Ben: He's my son. You can't just keep him. I'm telling mom and dad.

Beck: No need. They already know. And agreed for him to stay with me.

Ben: What do you mean they agreed?

Beck: When they came back from Canada, they had a long talk with Jade and I and we all came to a agreement.

Ben: You have no right to take my son and-

Beck: You have no opinion of it. The papers are signed and complete. Until Merissa is returned, John is living with me.

Ben: I'm getting him back.

Beck: No you are not. Merissa said so herself, she doesn't want him with you.

Ben: He's my son!

Beck: If he's so important to you then where were you when he needed you!

Ben: I'm getting him back and there's nothing you can do about it.

Beck: Get good luck finding a lawyer.

**Ben's phone started ringing a picture of a half naked woman was on the screen.**

Ben: This isn't over Beck.

Beck: Are you threatening me?

Ben: You're not keeping my son.

Beck: Too late. Get out.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade was deep in thought concentrating on finishing her script. **

Jade: (sighs) I'm not even close to being done.

**Jade picked up her mug and sipped some coffee. She went back to typing.**

Tori: Mommy!

Jade: (sighs) Why couldn't she sleep any longer?

**Jade sat her laptop aside before walking to the girls' room.**

Tori: Mommy, I feel itchy again.

Jade: Don't scratch.

Tori: Why?

Jade: It will make it worse.

Tori: Why?

Jade: It just will.

Tori: Why?

**Jade grabbed the ointment and started putting some on Tori.**

Tori: Mommy I don't like this stuff.

Jade: It will stop the itching.

**Cat started coughing in her sleep Jade looked over at her.**

Tori: Can I have more juice?

**Tori held up her sippy cup.**

Jade: Yes, I'll get you more juice.

**Cat awakened herself from the coughing.**

Cat: Owie. My throat hurts.

**Later that day, Beck and John returned home to see Jade sitting in the living room upset.**

Beck: Babe what's wrong?

Jade: My script is due tomorrow and I'm nowhere done.

John: Uh, I'm going to do my homework.

**John walked upstairs to his room not wanting to witness Jade and Beck's possible argument **

Beck: Are they feeling any better?

Jade: No Beck. They're not. They have the chicken pox not the sniffles.

Beck: What are they doing now?

Jade: Sleeping. They've been sleeping off and on all day.

Beck: So how come you couldn't finish your script?

Jade: Because I've been home with five kids Beck!

Beck: You said they were sleep.

Jade: If one wakes up another wakes up, one needs juice, another needs cream, another needs clean sheets, and if I hear a cough one more time I'm going to scream!

Beck: Okay Jade, you need to calm down.

Jade: No! If I don't have this script finished by the morning, I lose money. Pretty soon I'll get lazy, stop writing, and lose more money. Then we'll have to sale the house and live in a shack somewhere on a beach. And if you're thinking about leaving this family to be with some rich producer I'll-

Beck: Jade! None of that is going to happen, okay?

Jade: I need to finish this script Beck. What am I going to do?

Beck: Why don't you go out to a quiet place and work on it? Like a café or library.

Jade: I could do that.

Beck: I'll cook dinner tonight. Stay out for as long as you need.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that evening, after a big fight Beck managed to get all five kids in the tub in the girls' bathroom.**

Andre: Daddy what is this stuff?

Beck: Oatmeal.

Cat: Oatmeal?

Robbie: Is it breakfast time?

Trina: I don't like oatmeal, can we have yummy eggs?

Beck: (chuckles) It's an oatmeal bath to help with your chicken pox.

Tori: Oatmeal bath? Can we eat it?

**Tori was about to eat the oatmeal in the bathwater.**

Beck: No! Don't eat it princess.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: Daddy am I gonna turn into a chicken?

Cat: I like chickens. They're funny.

Beck: (chuckles) Why would you turn into a chicken?

Andre: Because we have the chicken pox.

Trina: I don't wanna be a chicken!

Tori: Are you gonna eat us?

Beck: You guys aren't turning into chickens.

Cat: (pouts) Aw.

**After the kids' bath Beck dressed them into clean PJs. Jade had just gotten home, Beck walked downstairs to greet her.**

Beck: You're home sooner than I thought. Did you finish?

Jade: (nods) Yeah.

Beck: (kisses Jade) That's great. I'm sure it'll be a great play.

Jade: I'm hungry. What did you cook for dinner?

Beck: I ordered Chinese.

Jade: I hope you saved me some because I am starving.

Beck: There's plenty left.

**Jade and Beck walked to the kitchen, Jade sat at the island as Beck began making Jade a plate.**

Jade: Where's the kids?

Beck: John is in his room watching TV and the little chickens are waiting for me to read them a few bedtime stories.

Jade: I doubt they'll be falling asleep before nine.

Beck: Why do you say that?

Jade: They've been sleeping all day.

Beck: Oh right, I forgot.

**Beck passed Jade her plate she began eating, he sat next to her.**

Beck: Guess who showed up on set today?

Jade: I don't want to guess, just tell me.

Beck: Ben.

Jade: Really? Where has he been?

Beck: (shakes his head) He didn't say. He showed up yelling about getting John, it was all nonsense.

**Beck told Jade about his day as she ate her dinner. When she was finished they walked upstairs.**

Jade: Are you reading to them tonight?

Beck: Yeah.

Jade: Good. I'm exhausted.

**Jade walked off to her and Beck's bedroom. Beck walked to the boys' room.**

Beck: Ready for a-

**Confused Beck walked to the girls' room, the kids weren't there. He heard giggling and followed it to John's room. He peeked in to see John sitting on the floor with the kids all around him giggling.**

John: (reading) The wolf huffed and puffed and blew down the pig's house of twigs.

**The kids all laughed as John turned the page**.

Cat: (points) What are they doing now?

John: It looks like they're running to their brother pig's house.

Robbie: Is the wolf gonna blow his house down too?

John: I have to read and see.

Andre: Read it.

Tori: I want to know what happens.

**Beck smiled as he walked away from the room not wanting to interrupt.**

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you all for the support, I have over a thousand reviews. Thanks so much.**


	107. Weaning Experience

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Weaning Experience: Worried about Trina's attachment to her blanket, Jade and Beck takes it away.**

**Tuesday evening, the family was all home. Jade was cooking dinner, Beck was watching TV and the kids were all playing in the playroom.**

Robbie: Now can I play?

John: (sighs) Not now Robbie. Maybe later.

Robbie: Okay, I can wait.

**Robbie watched as John sat on the floor playing with his Nintendo3DS. **

Robbie: It's later. Now can I play?

John: Robbie, this game isn't for you.

Robbie: But I can play it.

**Andre was playing with the train table with Cat and Tori. Trina sat on the floor playing with the dolls.**

Tori: Andre, why do you always play with the red train?

Andre: I like red.

Tori: But I want a turn with the red train. I don't want to be green.

Andre: It's my trains.

Tori: It's Robbie's trains too.

**Tori looked over at Robbie who was still begging John for the game.**

Tori: Robbie! Can I play with the red train?

Robbie: (looks over) Yes.

Tori: Robbie said yes. I'm the red train.

**Tori reached out to take the toy from Andre, he held the train close.**

Andre: No Tori. I'm red.

Tori: But you have to share.

Andre: I'm playing with the red train.

Tori: I don't want to play with you guys anymore.

**Tori walked away from the train table to Trina.**

Cat: Tori is sad.

Andre: I'm red.

Cat: I don't want to be red. I like being blue.

Jade: (walks in) Time to eat.

Cat: Yay!

**The kids ran out past Jade, John walked behind, Trina came running back in.**

Trina: I forgot my snuggles.

Jade: You don't need your blanket for dinner.

Trina: Yes I do.

**Trina picked up her small purple blanket.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**Later that night, the kids were all in bed asleep, Jade and Beck were in their room in bed talking.**

Beck: Jade, she's only five. I don't see what the big deal is.

Jade: The big deal is, she's attached to a blanket. She never goes anywhere without it.

Beck: The blanket is comforting to her.

Jade: You don't see our other four kids carrying blankets from when they were infants.

Beck: They all have different attachments.

Jade: Well that blanket is going to affect her when she's older if we keep allowing her to have it.

Beck: (yawns) I'm really tired Jade. We can talk more about this in the morning.

**Beck kissed Jade before laying down closing his eyes. Within minutes Jade heard Beck snoring indicating he was in a quick deep sleep. She turned off the TV laying down close to him. She couldn't sleep thinking about Trina and how her 'snuggles' could affect her.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Trina awakened due to the noise of Jade and Beck preparing for their day, Jade had work and was taking the kids to Beck's parents' house, Beck also had work and was taking John to school. Trina sat up in bed looking down.**

Trina: Snuggles?

**Trina got out of bed pulling her covers off the small toddler sized bed.**

Trina: Where is my snuggles?

**Trina looked under her pillow.**

Trina: (tears up) Snuggles?

**Trina walked over to Tori' s bed searching for her small blanket not finding it she searched Cat's bed. The two girls were still sound asleep Trina ran out the room. She ran into Beck.**

Beck: (picks up Trina) Whoa Trina. It's still early. Did I wake you?

Trina: Daddy I can't find snuggles.

Beck: It's not in your bed?

Trina: No. I really want snuggles.

**Beck suddenly remembered his conversation with Jade, he looked into Trina's teary eyes and saw how heartbroken she was. He sat her down.**

Beck: I'm gonna go ask mommy if she saw snuggles. Why don't you go play for a while before breakfast?

Trina: I'm gonna look for snuggles.

**Trina walked back to her room, Beck walked to his bedroom to see Jade in the bathroom curling her hair.**

Beck: Jade!

Jade: What?

Beck: I know you took Trina's blanket.

Jade: Yeah, I took it.

Beck: Give it back to her Jade. That blanket means a lot to her.

Jade: No. I took it for her own good.

Beck: Her own good? Jade she thinks she lost it. Give it back.

Jade: No Beck. I don't want her holding on to that blanket when she's older. What if she still has it by the time she's in middle school?

Beck: Jade she's hurt, that blanket is the only comfort for her.

Jade: You said the same thing when we took away the kids' pacifiers.

Beck: This is different.

Jade: No it's not. They cried for a few days and eventually got over it. She'll get over it. It just takes time.

Beck: (sighs) Maybe you're right.

**Beck walked back to the girls' room, Trina was sitting on her bed and looked up at Beck with a red face and swollen eyes.**

Trina: I didn't find snuggles.

**Beck sighed and walked over to Trina sitting on her tiny bed.**

Beck: Maybe it's best for you not to have snuggles anymore.

Trina: You're not gonna find my snuggles?

Beck: No. It's time to give up snuggles.

Trina: No daddy! Snuggles is my blankey.

Beck: Snuggles is gone Trina, no more snuggles.

Trina: Find my snuggles!

Beck: Snuggles is gone Trina.

Trina: You're stupid daddy!

**Trina got up from her bed and walked out the room. She was surprise to see the stairs unblocked from a gate, she stomped down the stairs purposely making as much noise as her small feet could. Beck walked back to his bedroom, Jade finished curling her hair and was applying makeup.**

Beck: Jade, I don't think this is working. Just take the blanket out of whatever hiding place and give it back to Trina.

Jade: No. I told you, I'm doing this for her own good.

Beck: She's upset. And she called me stupid.

Jade: You're letting a tiny five year old get to you. You can't let her have control over you Beck.

Beck: She doesn't have control over me.

Jade: Beck, the kids all have control over you.

Beck: No they don't.

**Tori tiredly walked into the room.**

Tori: I'm hungry.

Beck: Okay princess. I'll be out soon to give you some cereal.

Tori: I want pancakes.

Beck: You're eating cereal today.

Tori: Pancakes. Please?

Beck: (shakes his head) No pancakes today.

Tori: Why?

Beck: We can't eat pancakes everyday.

**Tori's lip started quivering followed by tears.**

Tori: (crying) I want pancakes daddy.

**Beck walked over to Tori and picked her up.**

Beck: Okay, pancakes.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) No control huh?

Beck: We'll talk about this later.

**Beck cooked breakfast for everyone. The kids were all awake and were eating at the dining room table. John was in the kitchen sitting at the island finishing homework.**

Cat: Daddy, can I have the pink cup?

Beck: Cat, I already poured milk in this cup.

Cat: I don't like green. I want pink like Tori.

**Beck sighed and grabbed the green sippy cup before walking to the kitchen. Jade walked into the dining room.**

Robbie: Hi mommy!

Jade: Hi messy boy.

**Jade walked over to Robbie touching his hair.**

Jade: You have syrup in your hair.

Robbie: Daddy makes yummy pancakes.

Jade: I know. I'm gonna have to clean you up before you go over Nana's house.

Tori: We're going to Nana's house?

**Jade nodded her head.**

Tori: Yay!

Cat: I don't wanna go to Nana's house. I want to stay with you.

Jade: Mommy has a lot to do today.

**Beck walked in giving Cat her pink sippy cup.**

Beck: What do you say?

Cat: Thank you.

**Cat started drinking her milk.**

Jade: Where is Trina?

Beck: You handle Trina. She called me stupid, a meany, and a poop head.

**Beck's last comment caused Tori, Cat, and Robbie to giggle.**

Jade: Beck she's five. Stop letting her get to you.

Beck: I have to go. Can't be late today.

**Beck gave Jade a quick kiss.**

Beck: You might wanna take care of Andre.

**Jade turned to Andre who was asleep in the chair.**

Jade: (laughs) Bye Beck.

**Beck left with John. Jade walked over to Andre and gently shook him awake.**

Jade: Morning sleepy head.

Cat: Andre, you fall asleep, at the table.

**Andre looked confused.**

Jade: It looks like you ate enough. Let me get you dressed.

**Andre reached up to Jade, she picked him up.**

Jade: Finish eating, so I can get you dressed.

Robbie: Mommy, my hair is sticky.

Jade: That's what happens when you put syrup in it.

**Jade walked out the dining room carrying Andre, she went to the playroom to look for Trina.**

Jade: Trina, what do you think you're doing?

**Jade looked around the playroom. It was a mess. Toys were scattered everywhere.**

Trina: I'm looking for snuggles.

Jade: Snuggles is gone. Clean up this mess.

Trina: No mommy! I'm gonna find snuggles.

Jade: If this room isn't clean when I get back,

**Trina was ignoring Jade as she kept tossing toys from the toy box.**

Jade: She's testing me. She's really testing me.

**Jade walked away carrying Andre.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade arrived to Beck's parents' house with the kids. Carolyn opened her door to see them standing on her porch.**

Carolyn: Good morning. What's wrong sweetie.

Trina: (crying) I want snuggles.

Carolyn: Where is your snuggles.

Trina: (crying) I don't know.

**Later that day:**

**The kids were all playing with their Legos. Trina was still crying sitting on the couch.**

Trina: I want my snuggles.

Carolyn: I'm sure you'll find snuggles soon.

Trina: No I won't. I looked everywhere. My snuggles is gone.

Carolyn: Want a cookie?

Trina: No. No cookies. I want snuggles.

**Carolyn was shocked, Trina didn't want cookies. **

Carolyn: I'll be back.

**Carolyn walked away to go check on the Mac and cheese she was cooking for the kids' lunch.**

Cat: Trina want to play with us?

Robbie: We're building a house.

Tori: We can live in it together.

**Trina looked over at her siblings and slid down from the couching walking over to them.**

Andre: You're gonna play?

**Trina shook her head as she kicked down the tower of Legos making a loud crash.**

Andre: Trina!

Tori: Why!

Robbie: You did that on purpose.

Trina: I don't want to play with you. I want my snuggles.

Cat: You're mean!

Trina: You're stupid!

Cat: You hurt my feelings Trina.

**Cat started crying, Tori stood up.**

Tori: I'm telling on you.

Andre: Me too.

**Andre and Tori ran away to the kitchen.**

**Ten minutes later:**

Carolyn: I don't want you to ever say those mean words again.

**Trina frowned as she crossed her arms.**

Carolyn: And don't knock down the Legos again. Okay?

Trina: (mumbles) Yes.

Carolyn: You can get out of timeout, go eat your lunch.

Trina: I don't want lunch. I want my snuggles.

**Carolyn picked up Trina.**

Carolyn: Your snuggles is at home, your lunch is here.

Trina: I don't want lunch!

Carolyn: Do you want to sit in timeout some more?

Trina: No!

**Carolyn sat Trina down.**

Carolyn: Go eat your lunch.

Trina: (crying) I want my snuggles back!

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Carolyn was sitting on the couch with Trina asleep in her arms. The doorbell rang, Carolyn got up and gently laid Trina on the couch, she walked over to the front door and opened it. Jade walked in.**

Carolyn: Hi Jade.

Jade: Hi. How were they?

Carolyn: Besides Trina, they were all good.

Jade: Trina gave you a hard time?

Carolyn: (nods) Yeah, all because she wanted her blanket.

Jade: She's not getting the blanket.

Carolyn: You have it?

Jade: I took it last night.

Carolyn: Why would you do that Jade?

Jade: She's too attached to it. I don't want her keeping it around forever.

Carolyn: She won't keep it forever. That blanket is a security to her.

Jade: It shouldn't be.

Carolyn: But it is. No one can change that but Trina. Not even you.

Jade: I don't want her to have it when she's in middle school. What if it's still around when she's in high school?

Carolyn: I'll be back.

**Carolyn walked away, Jade walked into the living room where her kids were all napping and sat on the couch next to Trina. A few minutes later, Carolyn came back carrying an old bear.**

Jade: What's that?

Carolyn: This is Max the bear. This was Beck's.

Jade: Really?

Carolyn: (nods) This bear was given to him when he was about two. He loved this bear. Took it everywhere. When he was eight he just left it alone. Never mentioned it again.

Jade: Why are you showing it to me?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**At Home:**

Cat: Mommy can I have your scissors?

Jade: What? No. You don't need scissors.

Cat: But I want to cut this.

**Cat held up a sheet of paper.**

Jade: Why do you want to cut it?

Cat: To make pretty snow. Like when it snows at the North Pole.

Jade: No. You're not making a mess.

Cat: Please mommy?

Jade: Go play with something else.

**Cat pouted as Jade walked away, Robbie walked up to her.**

Robbie: Super Robbie! Let's play a game.

**Cat shook her head pouting.**

Robbie: What's wrong Cat?

Cat: Mommy won't let me play with her scissors.

Robbie: I know where her scissors are, let's go get them.

Cat: Yay!

Robbie: But you can't tell her.

Cat: (quietly) Yay.

**Cat followed Robbie to Jade's office.**

**In the kitchen:**

Andre: Why do doggys always do that?

Tori: Do what?

Andre: This.

**Andre tried to demonstrate Cesar scratching himself.**

Tori: (giggles) I don't know.

**Andre and Tori were sitting on the floor watching Cesar eat his food.**

Tori: Why do doggys eat that kind of food?

Andre: I don't know.

**Cesar walked away from his food bowl, Andre and Tori crawled over to it.**

Andre: Does it taste yummy?

Tori: Eat it.

Andre: No. You eat it.

Tori: I eat it only if you eat it.

Andre: You eat it first.

Tori: No you eat it first.

Jade: (walks in) No one eat it.

Tori: Mommy, what does Cesar's food taste like?

Jade: It's dog food. Only dogs can eat it.

Tori: Why?

Andre: Because we're not doggys Tori, that's why.

**Andre playfully pushed Tori before running out the kitchen, Tori ran after him giggling.**

**A few minutes later:**

**Beck and John arrived home walking into the front door.**

Andre: Daddy!

Tori: I missed you.

**Andre and Tori ran to Beck hugging his legs.**

Beck: Did you have fun today?

Tori: Yes.

Andre: Hi John.

**Andre and Tori hugged John.**

Tori: Did you go to school today?

John: Yes.

Andre: Was it fun?

Tori: What did you do?

Andre: Do you like school?

Tori: Did you play at school?

Andre: Do you know how to spell your name?

**Tori and Andre followed John asking him loads of questions as he walked upstairs. Beck walked into the living room to see Trina asleep on the couch tightly holding her small purple blanket close. Beck smiled, kissed Trina and walked away to the kitchen to find Jade.**

Beck: I see you gave in.

**Jade was standing at the island cutting potatoes.**

Jade: I didn't give in. I just didn't want a sleepless night.

**Beck smirked at Jade.**

Jade: Okay I gave in! So?

Beck: What happened to you doing taking it for her own good?

Jade: What happened to Max the bear?

**Jade laughed, Beck looked at her in shock.**

Beck: How do you know about Max? I mean my bear, I mean-

Jade: Your mom.

Beck: I haven't thought of that bear in years.

Jade: And that's how Trina will be, when she gives up the blanket.

Beck: My mom got to you didn't she?

Jade: Yes. I hate it when she does the guilt trick.

**Jade and Beck shared a laugh as Robbie and Cat came running in, both crying.**

Beck: What's wrong?

Cat: (crying) Mommy I cut my finger!

Robbie: (crying) I cut mines too.

**Jade and Beck rushed over to their two kids, looking at the cuts.**

Jade: How'd you do this?

Beck: I'm getting the first aid kit. (walks out)

Cat: (crying) Robbie touched your scissors.

Robbie: (crying) No, you touched them!

Cat: You touched them first.

Jade: I told you to stay away from my scissors. How'd you even get them?

**Cat and Robbie continued crying Beck walked in with the first aid kit.**

Beck: How did this happen?

Jade: They were playing with my scissors.

Beck: Your scissors? See, I told you it wasn't safe to keep them in the house.

Jade: They were out of their reach.

Beck: Apparently not.

**Jade and Beck cleaned up the kids' cuts, when they were finished they sent them to timeout. Jade continued cooking Beck watched.**

Jade: Max is a stupid name for a bear.

Beck: No it isn't. I came up with that name on my own.

Jade: Whatever.

Beck: You know what I just noticed?

Jade: What?

Beck: You've been attached to scissors since I met you.

Jade: I'm not attached to them, I just think they're cool.

Beck: (chuckles) Sure. Whatever you say babe.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**This chapter was requested by, Miss-unperfect but trying.**

**Jenna (guest): I haven't forgotten about your request about the kids walking away again. I'll see what I can do.**

**Extra Characters:**

**John: Jade and Beck's nephew. (Merissa and Ben's son)**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother. **


	108. Results

**Emails with your reviews has been blowing up my phone lol. Here are the results.**

Keep them 5: 34 votes.

6th birthday: 6 votes.

**Well, the kiddies are staying five and will not be turning six anytime soon. Thank you for your time in voting, I really appreciate your help I was confused with how to continue with this story.**

**I just finished homework and chores so now I'm free to do what I want. I'm relaxing in front of my TV currently writing the next chapter. I started yesterday I hope to finish by Wednesday. I will not be writing tomorrow, I have after school activities and Dance Moms comes on. **


	109. Field Trip

**Does this site look a little different? Or is it just me?**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Field Trip: Beck goes on a business trip; Jenny loses the kids.**

**Saturday morning, Beck was in his huge closet in his bedroom he shares with Jade. Beck was packing a suitcase preparing for his business trip. Andre walked in carrying a train.**

Andre: Daddy want to play with me?

Beck: Uh, maybe later buddy. I'm kinda busy right now.

**Andre stared at Beck's suitcase and frowned.**

Andre: Daddy are you leaving? You always leave when you have that.

**Andre pointed to Beck's suitcase.**

Beck: I'll only be gone for a few days.

Andre: (shakes his head) I don't want you to leave daddy. Stay.

Beck: I have to leave for work but I promise to call while I'm gone.

Andre: Can I go with you?

Beck: No buddy, you have to stay here.

**Andre frowned as Beck continued packing his suitcase with clothes.**

Andre: Do you really have to leave daddy?

Beck: (sighs) Yes, buddy. It won't be for long, I'll be back soon.

**Andre sat on the floor playing with his train, Beck continued packing.**

Beck: Want to be my helper?

Andre: (looks up) Yes! I can be your helper.

**Beck held out a shirt, Andre walked over to him.**

Beck: Can you go take this shirt to mommy, and ask her to iron it for me?

Andre: Okay!

**Beck handed Andre the shirt and watched as he ran out the closet.**

**Downstairs:**

Jade: Don't take your clothes off we have somewhere to go.

Robbie: I don't want to wear my clothes.

**Robbie started to lift up his shirt.**

Jade: What did I just say?

**Robbie pulled his shirt down and pouted.**

Robbie: I don't like you mommy.

Jade: Really? I guess I'll take all your toys and give them away.

Robbie: No! Don't do that.

Jade: Say sorry.

Robbie: I'm sorry.

Jade: Can I have a kiss?

**Robbie nodded jumping into Jade's arms giving her a kiss.**

Jade: Keep your clothes on.

**Andre walked into the room struggling to carry Beck's long shirt.**

Andre: Mommy, can you iron this for daddy? I'm his helper.

**The girls all looked up from the floor where they were playing.**

Trina: I wanna be his helper.

Cat: Me too.

Tori: I'm opposed to be daddy's helper.

**The girls got up from the floor and raced upstairs to Beck and Jade's room.**

Andre: Mommy hurry and iron the shirt, before they take my job.

Jade: Okay buddy, I'll go iron this.

**Andre handed Jade Beck's shirt, she walked away to the laundry room.**

Robbie: I'm super Robbie again.

**Robbie quickly stripped out of his clothes and stood up on the couch holding his fists in the air.**

**Upstairs:**

Cat: Daddy, can I have another job?

Tori: Here daddy, I got your tie for you.

**Tori held up Beck's tie he chuckled.**

Beck: No princess, I asked for blue.

Tori: This is blue.

Beck: No it's green.

Tori: Oh. Sorry. I can get the blue one.

**Trina pushed Tori aside holding up a tie.**

Trina: Here you go daddy. A blue tie.

**Trina smirked at Tori.**

Beck: Thank you princess.

**Beck grabbed his tie from Trina.**

Tori: Trina, I was oppose to get the blue tie.

Cat: Daddy I want to do another job.

Tori: Can you give me another job? Trina took mine.

Trina: Daddy I'm the best right? Am I the best.

Beck: You all did a great job being my helpers thank you. I'm fully packed now.

Tori: I can do something else.

Cat: No let me. Let me daddy. Please?

**Andre came running into the room dragging Beck's shirt.**

Andre: I'm back daddy.

**Andre handed Beck his shirt.**

Beck: Thanks buddy.

**Jade walked into the room holding naked Robbie in a tight grip ignoring his kicking.**

Jade: Come on guys, daddy has to get dressed.

Cat: But I'm helping him.

Beck: (chuckles) I don't need any more help.

**The four kids walked out the room.**

Jade: What time is your flight?

Beck: In two hours. Why?

Jade: Because I want to know Beck. Is it a crime?

**Jade walked out the room carrying Robbie.**

**Two hours later:**

**The kids were all napping, John was in his room playing with his toys, Beck and Jade were outside.**

Jade: Call me as soon as you land. Don't wait till you get to your hotel.

Beck: (smiles) Yes, Jade.

Jade: Give me some love Beck.

**Beck kissed Jade passionately, after awhile they let go.**

Jade: I'm really going to miss you.

Beck: Aw, Jadey's going to miss me.

**Jade rolled her eyes shaking her head.**

Jade: Don't call me Jadey.

Beck: Sorry. Jadey.

Jade: You should get going, I don't want you to miss you flight.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Bye babe.

**Beck walked to his cab and opened the door to get in.**

Jade: Don't have any women in your room or I'll cut you.

Beck: I won't. Bye Jade.

Jade: Bye Beck.

**Beck got into the cab and closed the door. Jade watched as the cab drove from their property. Jade walked back into the house and up to John's room. John was sitting on his bed drawing on a pad, Jade walked in.**

Jade: Hey.

John: (looks up) Oh hi aunt Jade. Uncle Beck left?

Jade: (nods) Yeah. So I kind of have a surprise for you.

John: What's the surprise?

Jade: I spoke to your mom yesterday, and she wants to come visit you.

**John shook his head as he continued drawing.**

John: I don't want to see my mom.

Jade: How come?

John: I just don't. I'm not mad at her or anything I just, I just don't want to see her.

Jade: Well I'm glad you feel that way because I honestly don't want to see her either. She might ask for money. She's always begging.

**John and Jade shared a laugh.**

Jade: What are you drawing?

**John held up his pad for Jade to see.**

John: I'm drawing a tiger for my art class.

Jade: That looks pretty good.

John: Thanks. I have to paint it in school when I'm finished.

Jade: We're leaving soon so you might want to get cleaned up.

John: Okay. Are you still taking me to my friend's house?

Jade: Yeah.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**After dropping off John at his friends' house, Jade arrived at the mall with the kids. She found a close parking space and got the kids all out of the car. Jenny walked up to them.**

Jenny: Hi babies. Hi Jade.

Robbie: (smiles) Hi.

**Andre, Tori, and Cat waved to Jenny.**

Jenny: Trina you're not going to say hi?

**Trina frowned as she stuck her tongue out at Jenny.**

Jenny: Did you just stick your tongue out at me? Give me this.

**Jenny playfully snatched Trina's blanket.**

Jenny: I'm gonna throw this in the trash.

**Trina started whimpering.**

Jade: Jenny.

Jenny: I was just kidding I would never do that.

**Jenny gave Trina her blanket back.**

Jenny: So what are we here for?

Jade: I have to find something to wear for

**Jade mumbled "tonight".**

Jenny: Right. I forgot about that. Are you still taking me?

Jade: Yeah sure, whatever.

Cat: Mommy? Can I get a treat?

Jade: Only if you're good.

**Jade grabbed Trina and Cat's hands. Jenny grabbed Andre's and Robbie's hand, Tori was holding Robbie's hand. They all walked into the mall.**

Jade: It's so damn crowded today.

Jenny: Language Jade.

Jade: They don't know what I'm talking about.

Jenny: You never know.

Jade: I know that store is around here somewhere.

Jenny: What store?

Jade: Why ask Jenny? You already know my favorite store.

Jenny: But it's all the way on the third level. I thought you said this wouldn't take long.

Jade: Is it my fault its crowed today?

**Jade and Jenny were making their way through the mall and up to the third floor to the clothing store of Jade's choice.**

Jade: Can you wait out here with them? Its kinda crowded in there and I don't need them playing around.

Jenny: Sure Jade, go right ahead.

Jade: You're going to wait out here with Aunt Jenny for awhile, okay?

Tori: Why?

Cat: No mommy! I want to go with you.

Jade: (shakes her head) No Cat. Stay out here. I won't be long.

**Jade walked into the store leaving Jenny with the kids in the mall. Cat started whimpering.**

Jenny: (picks up Cat) Oh joy.

Cat: (crying) I want to go in there with mommy.

Jenny: I know sweetie. I know.

Trina: Robbie! Don't step on my shoes again.

Robbie: I didn't step on your shoes it was Andre.

Andre: No it wasn't.

Jenny: Hey, be nice, no fighting or mean words.

Tori: Aunt Jenny?

Jenny: Yeah sweetie?

Tori: I'm hungry.

Jenny: Well I have some crackers in my purse if you want some.

Tori: No. I want that.

**Tori pointed to a pretzel stand.**

Jenny: You have to wait for your mommy and ask her.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: Because maybe she doesn't want you to have that.

Tori: Why?

**Andre walked up to Jenny.**

Andre: Aunt Jenny, Trina called me stupid.

Jenny: Trina, I said no mean words.

Trina: I didn't call him stupid.

Robbie: Yes you did.

Trina: Be quiet poopy head.

Robbie: I'm not a poopy head!

Jenny: Shh. Let's all be nice.

**Jenny sat Cat down and wiped her face.**

Jenny: Your mommy will be back soon.

**Jenny tried her hardest to keep the kids entertained. Someone walked up to her.**

Seth: Jenny?

Jenny: Seth! What are you doing here?

Seth: Shopping.

Jenny: You don't look happy to see me.

Seth: It's just, I uh, didn't know you had kids.

**Jenny looked down at the kids who looked bored.**

Jenny: (laughs) These aren't my kids. They're my nieces and nephews.

Seth: Oh.

Jenny: Lets step over here for a second.

**Jenny and her friend Seth stepped away over to talk not too far from the kids.**

Tori: I'm hungry.

Andre: I thought Aunt Jenny gave you crackers

Tori: No, I don't like yucky crackers.

Trina: Do you see that big cookie?

Robbie: What cookie?

Trina: Down there. It's really big.

**Trina pointed to the Mrs. Fields shop on the second level.**

Cat: I see it.

Andre: That's a big cookie.

Trina: I'm gonna go get it.

**Trina started to walk away.**

Tori: No Trina, you're oppose to stay here.

Trina: You're not the boss of me.

**Trina walked away.**

Robbie: I want the cookie too.

Cat: Yeah me too. Wait for us Trina.

**Robbie and Cat walked off to Trina.**

Tori: They're gonna be in trouble. Right Andre?

**Tori turned to her side to see Andre gone. **

Tori: Wait for me.

**Tori quickly ran off to her siblings.**

Trina: It's down there.

Cat: But how do we go down there?

Robbie: The moving stairs.

Andre: I don't like the moving stairs.

Tori: Guys can we go back to Aunt Jenny?

Trina: Go back Tori.

**Tori looked at her surroundings.**

Tori: I lost her.

Trina: To the moving stairs!

Andre: (pouts) But I don't like those stairs.

**The kids walked over to the escalators.**

**With Jenny:**

Seth: And if you want us to have a committed relationship you have to stop your flirting with other guys.

Jenny: I know Seth. I'm working on that.

Seth: Not soon enough.

Jenny: Just give me a chance.

Seth: (kisses Jenny) Okay. We hang out tonight?

Jenny: Tomorrow.

Seth: (smiles) Tomorrow. I have to go.

**Jenny smiled as she watched Seth walk away. She turned around back to where she left the kids and panicked.**

Jenny: Huh?

**Jenny looked around.**

Jenny: Tori? Andre?

**Jenny walked into the clothing store where Jade was shopping. She began whispering the kids names in fear of Jade hearing.**

Jenny: (whispering) Trina? Cat? Robbie?

**Jenny searched the clothing racks.**

Jenny: (whispering) If you're playing hide and seek, I give up. Jokes over.

**A lady looked at Jenny weird.**

Jenny: (smiles) Just playing a game with some kids. You didn't happen to see some tiny kids walk by did you?

**The lady shook her head "no" walking away from Jenny.**

Jenny: Jade's gonna kill me.

**Jenny rushed out the clothing store. **

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review. Part of this chapter was a request. The kids aren't going to be lost like kidnapped or hide and seek, the next chapter is just a mall journey with them. Next update may be tomorrow. **

**Jenny: Jade and Beck's close friends.**

**Seth: Jenny's friend.**

_**Preview:**_

_**Jade: You lost my kids?**_

_**Jenny: I'm really sorry Jade.**_

_**Jade: I could kill you!**_


	110. Journey to the Center of the Mall

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Journey to the Center of the Mall: Five tots explore the mall; Jade is unaware of her children's activity.**

**The kids stepped off the escalator.**

Trina: Where did the cookie go?

Tori: We have to go back to Aunt Jenny.

Trina: No we don't Tori. Aunt Jenny is talking.

Tori: I'm going back to her.

Trina: Bye bye.

**Tori stood watching as her siblings walked away.**

Tori: Wait! Please don't leave me!

**Tori caught up to her siblings.**

**With Jenny:**

**Jenny ran around the third level searching for the kids.**

Jenny: Please tell me this is all a dream.

**Jenny ran from store to store in hopes of finding the kids. Her cell phone started ringing.**

Jenny: (answers) Hello?

Jade: Jenny, sorry if I'm taking too long. I'm in the dressing room. I can't decide between a dress or a skirt.

Jenny: Oh. Take all the time you need.

Jade: Are the kids getting fussy? Can you buy them a snack? I'll pay you back.

Jenny: Yeah, of course. You get back to deciding about the dress and skirt. I'll handle the babies.

Jade: Thanks Jenny, I'll be out soon after-

Jenny: Gotta go bye!

**Jenny quickly ended her call with Jade.**

Jenny: At least I have more time.

**Jenny spotted the kids on the second level she ran over to a leaning over looking down at the second level.**

Jenny: Hey! Don't move! Stay right there!

**Jenny quickly ran over to the escalators.**

Andre: I told you this is the wrong way.

Cat: But I thought that-

Trina: Cat! We have to find the cookie.

Robbie: Look toys.

**Robbie pointed to the nearby Build a Bear Workshop.**

Tori: (gasp) Lets go play with the toys.

Trina: No we have to find the big cookie.

**Robbie and Tori ran over to BBW.**

Cat: Are we still getting the cookie?

Trina: Uh, yeah. We are.

**Trina rolled her eyes at the thought of sharing the big cookie. Trina, Andre, and Cat walked away to the escalators going to the lower level.**

Jenny: Move! Get out of my way!

**Jenny pushed through the crowd of people going to the location where she spotted the kids.**

Jenny: No!

**Jenny desperately looked around.**

Jenny: How do they do that?

**Jenny was becoming overwhelmed.**

Jenny: Okay, Jenny think. If you were five, where would you go?

**With Tori and Robbie.**

Tori: Robbie these toys are broke.

Robbie: Why do the bears look like this?

Tori: They're flat.

**Tori and Robbie were looking at the unstuffed bears.**

Robbie: What's that?

Tori: What?

Robbie walked over to a stuff machine that was unoccupied by a worker.

Robbie: What's this button do?

**Robbie stepped on the foot paddle, he and Tori watched in amazement as stuffing began blowing out from the machine.**

Robbie: (giggles) It looks like snow.

Tori: Let me try, let me try.

**Robbie stepped off the paddle allowing Tori to take a turn. The two small tots were giggling watching the stuffing blow all over the workshop. Just as a worker was about to walk over to them Jenny came running in.**

Jenny: Oh thank goodness.

**Jenny ran over to Tori and Robbie hugging them.**

Jenny: How did you get down here? Look at this mess you made.

**Jenny got a disapproving look from the worker.**

Jenny: Look, they're only five, what do you expect?

**The worker walked away back to her station.**

Jenny: (looking around) Trina! Cat! Andre!

Robbie: They're not here.

Jenny: What! Wh-wh-where are they?

Tori: I forgot.

Jenny: Robbie?

Robbie: I don't remember.

Jenny: (sighs) Why does it have to be me?

Tori: Oh I remember now, they- Wait, no that was with daddy. I don't remember.

Jenny: You guys are going to make me cry.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: Because I need to find you sisters and brother.

Robbie: I want my mommy.

Jenny: We're not going to your mommy. Come on.

**Jenny picked up both kids before walking out of BBW**

**With Jade:**

Cashier: Credit or debit?

Jade: Debit.

**Jade swiped her card before signing the receipt.**

Cashier: Thank you for shopping with us. Have a great day.

Jade: Whatever.

**Jade took her shopping bag from the cashier and walked out the store. Not seeing Jenny or her kids and called Jenny's phone.**

**With Jenny:**

Jenny: So you guys really don't remember where they went?

**Tori and Robbie shook their heads as Jenny's phone started ringing.**

Tori: Your phones ringing.

**Jenny sat Tori and Robbie down as she grabbed her phone from her purse.**

Jenny: Oh great, just what I need.

Robbie: What's wrong?

Tori: You look sad.

Jenny: (answers) Yes Jade?

Jenny: I'm done shopping. Where are you with my kids?

Jenny: I uh, took them to get a snack just like you asked.

Jade: Oh, where are you?

Jenny: Uh, we're at, um, Hot Dog on a stick.

Jade: Okay, I'll come meet you.

Jenny: That's not necessary we're leaving now, I'll meet you outside.

Jade: Okay.

**Jenny hung up with Jade looking at the kids.**

Jenny: We have to find your brother and sisters or I'm going to be in trouble.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: Your mommy is going to be very mad.

Tori: Why?

Jenny: (sighs) Come on, let's go find them.

Robbie: Aunt Jenny? I have to go potty.

**Jenny picked up the two kids and walked off hoping to find the others.**

/ / / / / / / /

**Trina, Andre, and Cat were on the first level walking around looking for the cookie.**

Cat: (singing) I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas. I like to eat, eat-

Andre: Stop Cat. You're making me hungry.

Cat: But I love that song.

Trina: Do you guys see the cookie?

Cat: No. I'm getting tired. Can we sit down?

Trina: No.

Andre: (points) I see it guys. It's over there.

**With Jenny:**

**Jenny was rushing around from store to store on level two of the mall.**

Jenny: Where the hell could they be?

Robbie: Aunt Jenny? Can I have that toy? (points)

Jenny: No! We don't have time for toys!

Tori: Why are you being mean?

Jenny: Because I have to find your sisters and brother. You two are no help at all!

**Tori and Robbie started crying from Jenny's yelling and frustration. Jenny sighed and hugged them tight.**

Jenny: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell.

Robbie: (crying) You don't have to be so mean.

Jenny: I know I'm sorry. I really have to find them or your mommy is going to be upset.

Tori: (crying) But they went to go get the big cookie.

Jenny: Say that again.

Tori: Say what again.

Jenny: You said something about a big cookie.

Tori: Cookie? I don't want a cookie. I want something else.

Jenny: (sighs) Never mind. I think I might know where they are. Come on.

**Jenny grabbed the two crying kids' hands trying to lead them on.**

Robbie: No I don't wanna go with you Aunt Jenny.

Tori: You're a meanie.

Jenny: (sighs) We don't have time for this.

Tori: I'm staying here.

Robbie: I'm telling my mommy on you.

Jenny: Why does it have to be me?

**Tori and Robbie finished crying pouting. Jenny thought of an idea.**

Jenny: (gasp) Did you see that?

Robbie: See what?

Jenny: (gasp) There it goes again.

Tori: What are you talking about?

Jenny: The uh, the ice-cream man.

Robbie: Ice-cream man?

Jenny: Yeah, I think he went this way, let's go see.

**Jenny pulled the kids along as she rushed to the lower lever.**

Trina: (looking up) Is it really a fake cookie?

Andre: (looking up) Yes, it looks fake.

Trina: (sighs) I wanted the cookie.

Cat: What about these cookies? They look real.

**Trina and Andre walked over to Cat who was looking at the display of cookies placed behind a counter.**

Trina: They look yummy.

**Jenny came rushing to Mrs. Fields with Tori and Robbie who both were out of breath and exhausted from their tiny legs.**

Jenny: There you are!

**Jenny rushed over to the three kids.**

Cat: Hi Aunt Jenny. Are you getting cookies too?

Jenny: Why would you walk away from me?

Trina: To get the big cookie.

Andre: It's not a real cookie. It's fake.

Jenny: I've been looking everywhere for you.

Trina: Are we playing hide and seek?

Cat: Can I be it this time?

Jenny: What? No!

Robbie: Where is the ice-cream man Aunt Jenny?

Jenny: Um, right. He must have left.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Jenny and the kids were walking to the SUV where Jade was waiting. When she saw them she got out of the truck to put them in.**

Jade: What took you so long Jenny?

Jenny: Sorry. I took them for a restroom break.

**Jade opened the back door and picked up Robbie putting him into his booster seat buckling him.**

Robbie: Mommy, Aunt Jenny is mean.

Jade: Mean? That's not nice to say buddy.

Robbie: But she is.

Jade: No she's not.

**Jade put three more of her kids in the truck, Cat was last, Jade was buckling her into her booster seat.**

Cat: Mommy we had fun today.

Jade: Really? You did?

Cat: Yes! We played hide and seek with Aunt Jenny.

Jade: Hide and seek?

Cat: Yes, she found us. But it took her a long time.

Robbie: (shakes his head) Aunt Jenny didn't like the game.

Trina: Mommy did you know the big cookie is fake?

Andre: It didn't look fake from far away. Very far away.

**Jade finished buckling Cat and closed the door turning to Jenny.**

Jenny: (fake laughs) Kids. They say the craziest things don't they?

Jade: Yeah, they do. It's funny how my kids said they played hide and seek with you. In a mall. A huge mall.

**Jade became suspicious was stepping closer to Jenny, Jenny stepped back.**

Jade: I thought you sounded nervous on the phone.

Jenny: What do you mean?

Jade: You lost my kids?

Jenny: What? No! Of course not!

Jade: Then why did it take you long to get here?

Jenny: Because well, I-

Jade: Jenny, I know when you are lying.

Jenny: I'm not lying.

Jade: You lost my kids?

Jenny: I'm really sorry Jade.

Jade: I could kill you!

**Jenny flinched at Jade's actions.**

Jenny: Jade, what's the big deal. I found all five of them.

Jade: The big deal? The big deal is I trusted you with my kids!

Jenny: I'm sorry. I turned my back for just a second and they were gone.

Jade: Oh. I totally understand Jenny, you turned your back for only a second, of course they walked away! They saw that you weren't paying attention and took that as an advantage!

Jenny: I was talking to Seth and-

Jade: Seth! Who cares about Seth! You were responsible for them. You're lucky you found them unharmed.

Jenny: Jade, I said I was sorry. Please calm down.

Jade: I have to go Jenny. I need to pick up my nephew and go home to get ready for the premier tonight.

Jenny: Are you still taking me?

Jade: Don't count on it.

**Jade got into the truck, started it up, and sped off.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Easter chapter coming up. If you don't celebrate Easter, well, sorry if you don't enjoy the next chapter.**


	111. Bunnies, Eggs, and Chocolates

**I know I'm super late but, CONGRATULATIONS to the cast of Victorious for winning Favorite TV Show at the 2013 KCAs. I love Victorious and I love the talented cast.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Bunnies, Eggs, and Chocolates: Beck decides to have some Easter fun with the kids.**

**Thursday afternoon, after picking up john from school, Beck was at the grocery store picking up a few things.**

Beck: Are you excited for your visit?

John: (shrugs) Not really. I don't know them too well too be excited.

Beck: Well, I'm sure you are going to have a good time.

John: I hope. Why are you buying so much candy?

Beck: It's for Easter, you know, Easter baskets.

John: (nods) Right.

Beck: Did you want to make a Easter basket, or is it too babyish for you?

John: (smiles) Too babyish.

Beck: (chuckles) I figured. Your mother has you too mature for your age.

John: What's wrong with being mature?

Beck: You don't like to have fun.

John: I like to have fun. Just fun for my age.

Beck: You like candy?

John: Of course uncle Beck.

Beck: I'll be sure to save you some for when you get back from your trip.

John: Thanks.

/ / / / / / / / /

**At home:**

Trina: Mommy, are the cookies finished yet?

**Jade was sitting at the island working on her laptop.**

Jade: For the last time Trina, no. I just put them in the oven.

Trina: They're finished.

Jade: No they are not.

**Trina stood quietly thinking.**

Trina: I'm gonna take them out.

**Jade looked up from her laptop in time to see Trina reaching up out to the oven, Jade jumped up from the stool.**

Jade: NO!

**Jade's yelling startled Trina she quickly stepped away from the oven.**

Jade: That is a big major No!

Trina: Sorry mommy.

Jade: The oven is hot. You could have burned your hands.

Trina: I don't want to burn my hand.

Jade: Stay away from the oven. Go play.

**Trina ran out the kitchen, Jade sighed as she sat back at the island and continued working. Beck and john walked in through the back door. Jade looked up from her laptop.**

Jade: You two made it just in time. It's supposed to rain soon.

John: Hi aunt Jade.

Jade: Hi John how was school.

John: Stupid and pointless.

Jade: Good boy. You should start packing your grandmother should be here soon.

John: Okay.

**John walked out the kitchen. Beck sat the grocery bags on the island looking at Jade.**

Jade: What?

Beck: Must you poison the minds of innocent people?

Jade: He was just kidding.

**Beck shook his head as he started unpackaging the items.**

Jade: What's all this junk for?

Beck: Easter.

**Jade stood up rummaging through the items on the island.**

Jade: Baskets, eggs, egg dye, candy, dumb little chocolate bunnies. Beck why'd you buy this?

Beck: For the kids. I want them to enjoy this Holiday instead of just going to church with my parents.

Jade: This Holiday isn't about eggs and candy.

Beck: I know babe but this will be fun. They can dye Easter eggs, make Easter baskets, we can even hide the plastic eggs in the backyard for them to find.

Jade: We? No, no, no, you. I don't want any part of this.

Beck: But babe–

Jade: No. You talking about dying eggs with five, five year olds. And you bought all this candy. Enough said.

Beck: Fine Jade. You don't have to participate.

**Jade sat back at the island and continued working.**

Jade: Good luck dealing with hyper kids and cleaning their messes.

Beck: Thanks.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) I was being sarcastic.

Beck: I'm just gonna hide these things in the pantry until Sunday.

Jade: Whatever.

**Upstairs:**

**The kids were all playing a game of tag.**

Cat: You can't catch me Robbie!

Robbie: Yes I can!

**Robbie chased Cat around upstairs, Cat tripped and fell.**

Cat: Owie. My leg.

**Cat started to cry as her siblings ran up to her.**

Robbie: Are you okay Cat?

Cat: (crying) No.

**John heard the noise and walked out his room.**

John: What are you guys doing?

Andre: Cat fell and hurt her leg.

**John walked over to Cat looking at her legs.**

John: I don't see any scratches, you're okay.

Cat: (reaches up) But it hurts.

John: (picks up Cat) Maybe you should be more careful.

**John walked back to his room carrying Cat, the others followed behind. John sat Cat on his bed.**

Tori: What are you doing John?

John: I'm packing.

Tori: Why?

Trina: Are you leaving?

Robbie: I don't want you to leave.

John: I'm only leaving for a few days.

Tori: Why?

John: I have to visit my grandparents.

Andre: Can we come?

John: No. You have to stay here.

**Robbie stood on his tippy toes as he grabbed John's Nitendo3DS from his dresser.**

Robbie: Can I play with this John? Please?

John: (sighs) Okay. Give it.

**Robbie handed John the game and watched as he turned it on before giving it back to him.**

Tori: Want to play with us John?

John: I have to pack.

Tori: Oh. I forgot.

Andre: When you're done can you play with us?

John: If I have time.

Cat: Something smells yummy.

Trina: It's cookies!

**Trina ran out the room heading for the stairs.**

John: That's funny. I thought you were Trina, Tori.

Tori: No I'm Tori.

**A few minutes later, the kids all heard Beck call John's name. John grabbed his duffle bag and walked out his room. The kids followed behind walking downstairs. Beck was holding Trina who was eating a cookie.**

Beck: Your grandparents are here.

Jade: Here, I packed you a snack. You have a long ride to San Diego.

**Jade handed John a snack bag with cookies.**

John: Thanks.

Cat: John you're leaving now?

John: Yes but I'll be back. Robbie, can I have my game back?

Robbie: Okay.

**Robbie pouted as he handed John the game.**

Robbie: Did I win?

**John smiled trying to not laugh at Robbie's low score.**

John: Yeah, good job Robbie.

Beck: Come on John, I'll walked you out.

**Beck passed Trina to Jade, he grabbed an umbrella and walked out the front door with John.**

Andre: Mommy, I don't want John to leave.

Jade: Don't worry buddy, he's coming back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Sunday morning, Jade and Beck awakened the kids earlier than usual so they could get them dressed and fed before Beck's parents arrived to take them to church.**

Jade: Robbie! Get back here!

Robbie: Wait mommy, I don't want to put my clothes on!

Tori: Daddy I don't like this dress. I want to wear yellow.

Beck: This is a pretty dress.

Tori: No its not!

Beck: Trina Oliver. Wake up, you sassy diva.

**Beck chuckled as he walked over to Trina's bed he picked her up, she tiredly opened her eyes.**

Trina: Daddy! Don't wake me up!

Beck: But you have to get ready for church.

**Trina closed her eyes.**

Trina: I don't wanna go to church.

Beck: But you love church.

**Trina stayed silent as Beck placed her back in bed.**

Beck: You have five more minutes Trina then you have to get up.

**Beck looked around the room.**

Beck: Is Cat still on the potty?

**Tori was struggling to take her dress off.**

Tori: Yes.

Beck: Stop trying to take your dress off Tori. You look pretty in it.

**Beck walked out the girls' room and into their bathroom to see Cat sitting on the toilet swinging her legs humming to herself.**

Beck: Cat, are you finished?

Cat: Daddy I'm still pooping.

Beck: Okay. Don't forget to flush the toilet and wash your hands.

Cat: Okay daddy.

**Beck walked to the boys' room to see Andre asleep in his bed and Jade struggling to dress Robbie.**

Jade: (sighs) Finally. Can you dress Andre.

Beck: Yeah.

**After getting the kids dressed and giving them breakfast, jade and beck were waiting for Beck's parents to get them. The kids were standing at the opened front door looking out the screen door. The girls were all wearing matching light blue sun dresses, and the boys were wearing matching light blue shirts with matching plaid shorts.**

Trina: Can we go outside?

Jade: Well it is a nice sunny day.

Tori: Yay!

**Jade unlocked the screen door opening it, the kids all raced out to the front yard.**

Robbie: Mud!

**Robbie ran over to a puddle of mud and started jumping in it Jade ran out the door over to him.**

Jade: Robbie no!

**Jade grabbed Robbie's hand leading him out of the puddle.**

Jade: (sighs) You're lucky it didn't get on your clothes. Go to daddy and ask him to clean your shoes.

**Robbie nodded and walked back into the house. Jade noticed the gate opening and saw Beck's parents driving onto the property.**

Jade: Look who's here.

Andre: Nana!

Tori: Papa!

**Beck's parents parked their minivan before getting out. The kids ran over to them.**

Carolyn: You all look so cute in your new outfits.

Joe: It's time for church.

**Joe smiled as he slid open the door revealing booster seats in the back seats of the van.**

Joe: Surprise.

Jade: You bought booster seats for your van? Thanks. That really helps a lot.

Carolyn: We figured you and Beck were tired of switching their seats from your truck for our van.

Jade: We were.

**Joe placed the four kids all in the booster seats and strapped them in. Beck walked outside carrying Robbie.**

Robbie: Mommy, my shoes are clean.

Jade: I'm glad. Now you're all ready for church.

**Beck passed Robbie to Joe, Joe placed Robbie in his booster seat and strapped him in.**

Jade: Have fun.

Beck: We'll be here later when you bring them back.

Carolyn: okay.

**Joe was about to slide the door shut.**

Cat: Wait!

Joe: What's wrong sweetie?

Cat: Is mommy and daddy coming with us?

Joe: Uh, no sweetheart. They're not.

**Cat started to cry as Joe slid the door shut.**

Joe: Don't worry about her, she'll be fine.

**After Beck's parents left with the kids, Jade and Beck were inside their hose in the kitchen. Beck took out the things he bought for the holiday from the pantry.**

Beck: Want to help?

Jade: No.

Beck: Not even if I give you a piece of candy?

Jade: Don't bribe me, I'm not a kid.

Beck: But I got you a cute dark chocolate bunny. You love dark chocolate.

**Beck held up a chocolate bunny to Jade she grabbed it and unwrapped it.**

Beck: Do you like it?

**Jade broke the bunny's head off and threw it at Beck.**

Jade: I hate it.

**Jade took a bite of what was left of the chocolate bunny.**

Beck: (smiles) I knew you'd like it babe.

**Jade watched as Beck placed candy into the plastic colorful eggs.**

Jade: What is the point of this?

Beck: It's fun for kids. You never did this as a kid?

**Jade gave Beck a look.**

Beck: Yeah, I didn't think so. Sorry.

Jade: I just don't get what eggs have to do with Easter.

Beck: You ever heard of the Easter bunny?

Jade: Yeah but that still doesn't answer my question.

Beck: Babe, it's fun for children. Don't question fun.

**After Beck finished putting candy into the plastic eggs he head them all around the backyard surprisingly Cesar laid on the grass not bothering the eggs. After hiding the eggs Beck got out the grill and started to cook dinner, Jade was inside cooking the side dishes.**

Joe: Hey son. Need help?

Beck: Hey dad. I'm just about finished. How was church?

Joe: Great. A little crowed but it was great.

Beck: Where are the kids? I want to show them the surprise.

Joe: They're asleep in the van.

Beck: What?

Joe: Don't worry. The door is opened. I didn't want to disturb their nap.

Beck: Are you and mom staying for dinner?

Joe: No, I'm taking her to the new Italian restaurant she's been talking about.

Beck: Oh, yeah I remember her talking about it.

**Beck's parents stayed for a little over thirty minutes to chat and to allow the children to nap in their van. Before leaving Beck's parents woke up the kids and walked them to the backyard. The kids sat at their small picnic table as Jade was giving them snacks. Apple slices, orange slices, and grapes.**

Beck: Are you guys ready for some fun?

**The kids all tiredly nodded.**

Beck: You guys are going on a Easter egg hunt.

Andre: What's that?

Beck: You are going to hunt for eggs.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Yeah Beck, why?

Beck: (chuckles) To collect eggs with candy inside.

Trina: Candy inside of eggs?

Robbie: Where are the eggs?

Beck: In the yard.

**The kids all looked around.**

Cat: Daddy, I don't see any eggs.

Beck: That's because they're hiding. You have to find them.

**After the kids finished eating their snack, Beck surprised them with Easter baskets small enough for them to carry. The kids each decorated their baskets with stickers and scribbles (drawings).**

Beck: Okay are you ready?

Robbie: Yes.

Beck: You have to line up all together.

**The kids were all standing in a line facing Beck.**

Beck: On your mark, get set, go!

**Jade and Beck watched as their kids all ran out around the yard searching for eggs.**

Beck: They're so cute.

Jade: Yeah. I still think this is stupid.

**Jade sat down in a chair, Beck chuckled sitting next to her. Tori was searching in the bushes, she gasped as she spotted an egg.**

Tori: I found one! A pretty egg.

**Tori smiled as she placed the egg and her basket and continued searching.**

Andre: Another egg.

Trina: You found another one?

**Andre nodded as he placed his egg in his basket.**

Trina: I only found, one, two. Two eggs.

Andre: I found one, two-

Trina: I found another egg!

**Trina ran over to the egg she spotted and picked it up.**

Trina: Yay!

**Cat was walking around looking for more eggs. She spotted two in the sandbox.**

Cat: (gasp) I found more eggs.

**Cat ran over to the sandbox and grabbed an egg putting it into her basket. As she was about to grabbed the other someone else took it.**

Cat: Robbie!

Robbie: Its Super Robbie.

Cat: You took my egg.

Robbie: No I didn't. I saw this egg first.

**Robbie dropped the egg into his basket.**

Cat: Give it back Robbie!

Robbie: No.

**Cat reached into Robbie's basket and stole an egg.**

Robbie: Hey! That's mine not yours!

**Robbie snatched the egg away from Cat and pushed her back. Jade and Beck saw, Beck jogged over to them.**

Beck: No, no hitting. What is going on?

Cat: Robbie took my egg.

Robbie: No you took my egg!

Cat: No I didn't.

Robbie: Yes you did.

Beck: Okay, I don't want to put either of you in timeout today. Now, say sorry.

Robbie: (pouts) Sorry.

Cat: Sorry.

**Beck looked around the yard and saw his other three children still collecting eggs.**

Beck: You two better hurry and find more eggs before they're all gone.

**Cat and Robbie stood up walking into separate directions of the yard. Beck jogged back over to Jade.**

Jade: What, no timeout?

Beck: Today is a special day. If it happens again I'll put them in timeout.

**After the egg hunt, the kids were all sitting at their picnic table with their baskets.**

Andre: Daddy, look at all my eggs.

Beck: Wow buddy, you found a lot of eggs.

Tori: I did too daddy. See?

Trina: Yeah me too?

Beck: You guys all did a great job finding eggs.

**Cat reached into her baskets grabbing an egg, she shook it.**

Cat: Is it really candy in this daddy?

Beck: Open it and see.

**Cat opened the plastic egg and smiled.**

Cat: Yummy candy!

**The kids excitedly reached into their baskets opening their plastic eggs.**

Andre: Can we eat it daddy?

Tori: Please?

**Beck smiled as he nodded. Jade stood in the patio door as she called out to Beck.**

Jade: Beck! Your eggs are done boiling.

**Beck walked over to Jade walking in the house.**

Jade: Tell me again why you wasted money to color eggs.

Beck: Because it's a fun activity most families do on Easter.

Jade: Oh okay. I just wanted to know.

**Beck prepared the dye in different bowls on the picnic table. Jade brought out a bowl eggs placing them on the table.**

Robbie: What's this for?

Beck: You guys are going to dye the eggs.

Tori: Why?

Andre: How are we gonna do that?

Beck: You can put your egg in any color you want. Then you have to wait for the dye to color your egg.

Jade: Everyone gets five.

Cat: (gasp) Mommy, did you know that I'm five years old?

**Cat held up her hand.**

Trina: I'm five too.

Andre: Me too.

Beck: That's why you all get five eggs. For being five years old.

**Tori picked up a crayon and smiled.**

Tori: I'm ready to color.

**Jade and Beck chuckled at Tori.**

Beck: No sweetie, you don't need the crayon. Here look.

**Beck picked up one of Tori's eggs and pointed to the bowls of colored dye.**

Beck: Which color do you want to color your egg?

Tori: Um, blue. No! Orange.

**Beck gently placed Tori's egg in the orange dye. The kids watched in amazement.**

Andre: Can I put my egg in the red water?

Jade: Sure buddy, go ahead.

**Andre picked up one of his eggs and placed it in the red dye.**

Cat: My turn.

Robbie: I wanna color my eggs too.

**When the kids were finished dying their Easter eggs they were playing in the yard and eating their candy.**

Jade: Okay, that is enough candy. I'm hiding this.

**Jade got up and collected the kids' Easter baskets from the picnic table.**

Beck: Aw come on Jade, they're just having some fun.

Jade: Look at them Beck. They're hyper. We haven't even fed them dinner yet. I'm hiding this.

**Jade walked away into the house.** **Beck shrugged looking back at the kids.**

Beck: Cat! You're wearing a dress, don't do that!

**Beck stood up walking towards Cat.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, it was late at the night. The kids were of course in their beds sleeping. So was Beck and Jade, not really. Jade was laying awake in the dark.**

Jade: (whispers) Beck.

**Beck was in a deep sleep snoring away.**

Jade: (whispers) Beck.

**Beck didn't stir he was still asleep.**

Jade: Beck! Get up!

**Beck jumped up nearly getting a heart attack.**

Beck: Huh? I'm up! Am I late?

Jade: Oh good you're awake.

**Beck looked around the dark room and groaned laying back down.**

Beck: What the hell Jade? What'd you do that for?

Jade: I can't sleep.

Beck: What's wrong? Are you sick or something?

Jade: No, I'm just not tired and I refuse to be awake alone.

**Beck chuckled closing his eyes.**

Beck: Jade, I have work in the morning.

Jade: It is morning. Almost two.

Beck: You know what I meant. I have work in a few hours.

Jade: So? Stay up for a while with me.

Beck: (sighs) Okay babe. What's on your mind?

Jade: Nothing, I just don't want to be awake without you.

Beck: Let's watch some TV it'll help you fall asleep.

**Beck sat up grabbing the television remote beside him on a night stand. He turned on the TV. Jade moved closer to Beck, he wrapped his arm around her. They stayed silent watching TV.**

Jade: Did you buy more of those dark chocolate bunnies?

Beck: No, I only bought one for you. Why?

Jade: Because I want more! I can't sleeping thinking about it.

Beck: (chuckles) Are you serious? It that why you're still awake?

Jade: It was soo good. I just need a small piece and I'll be fine.

Beck: Weren't you the one who hid the kids' candy?

Jade: Did you put any dark chocolate in those stupid plastic eggs?

Beck: No.

Jade: Ugh. I'll be back.

**Jade threw the covers off herself as she got out of bed walking out the room.**

Beck: Where are you going?

Jade: To get some damn jellybeans or at least a piece of chocolate. I need something sweet.

Beck: (sighs) It's that awful time of the month.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**I'm on spring break, not sure when the next update will be but please be patient. **

**To the guess reviewer on 'Start of our lives' I find it rude for you to demand me to update. Please do not demand me to update, I did not appreciate that. I have a life outside of ff. It's unnecessary for you to demand me to update or you'll stop reading my story. We both know you're not going to stop reading because you wouldn't demand updates if my story wasn't so interesting to you. Please just be patient. Thanks.**

**Extra Characters:**

**John: Beck and Jade's nephew. (Son of Merissa and Ben)**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**


	112. Bye-Bye Doggy

**Bade lover: You just love drama, don't you? I'll see what I can do with your request but, Jade's dad will not be in it.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Bye-Bye Doggy: The family dog, Cesar is missing; Jade gets a surprise.**

**Wednesday morning, the kids were all sitting in the playroom at their activity table with their tutor Miss Jane. Jade and Beck decided they felt more comfortable if they're kids were homeschooled for a while after the kidnapping. Miss Jane was prepared she had her own board and workbooks for the children. She teaches them for four hours three days a week. From eight in the morning to twelve in the afternoon, the same amount of time from morning kindergarten.**

Miss Jane: See, this is an Octagon. It has eight sides.

Tori: Why?

Miss Jane: Well, because it is an eight sided polygon.

Tori: Why?

Andre: What's a polygon?

Miss Jane: A polygon is a plane shape with straight sides.

Robbie: (gasp) Like a plane in the sky?

Miss Jane: Almost. An airplane does have polygons.

Trina: Are we done yet? I want to go play.

Miss Jane: Uh, no Trina. We still have more things to learn.

Trina: But Cat is playing.

**Trina pointed down at Cat who was hiding under a chair secretly playing with four Legos.**

Miss Jane: Caterina, please sit back in your seat.

Cat: But I don't want to. I wanna play.

**Miss Jane walked over to Cat bending down to her level.**

Miss Jane: Now is not the time for playing. You're supposed to be learning.

**Miss Jane took away the four Legos from Cat, she started screaming, scared Miss Jane quickly gave her the Legos as she calmed down.**

Miss Jane: Okay, like I was saying. An Octagon has eight sides. Just like how an octopus has eight legs.

Robbie: What's an octopus?

Trina: It's a fish in the water, like the toy in the bathroom.

Andre: A octopus is not a fish.

Trina: Yes it is. Fish live in the water.

Miss Jane: You four color these shapes. Be sure to count the sides.

**Miss Jane placed worksheets in front of the kids, they reached for the crayons as Jade walked into the playroom.**

Jade: What is Cat screaming about?

Miss Jane: Um, she won't do her work Mrs. Oliver.

**Jade walked over to Cat picking her up off the floor.**

Jade: Cat, sit back in your chair and listen to Miss Jane.

Cat: I don't wanna.

Jade: Well you're gonna.

Cat: No mommy.

**Jade placed Cat in her chair and took the Legos away from her, Cat started whimpering.**

Jade: Don't give me those tears. Learn.

**Jade walked out the playroom, the tutor placed a worksheet in front of Cat.**

Miss Jane: Color the shapes and count the sides.

Cat: I don't want to.

**Cat pushed the sheet aside.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, while the kids were napping Jade was lounging in the living room downstairs, watching TV. Beck arrived home earlier than usual he walked into the living room.**

Beck: Honey, I'm home!

Jade: Don't ever say that again.

**Beck chuckled as he climbed on Jade laying down.**

Jade: What are you doing home early anyway?

Beck: My director had to leave for an emergency.

Jade: Shouldn't there be an assistant director?

Beck: You're not happy to have me home?

Jade: You're interrupting my 'me time'.

Beck: Let's have some 'we time'.

**Beck began kissing Jade's neck, she rolled her eyes.**

Jade: Beck, not now. I'm not in the mood.

**Beck ignored Jade as he kept kissing her she felt him harden through his pants.**

Beck: Please babe, don't do this to me.

Jade: Not on the couch. You're not gonna ruin good furniture.

**Beck got off Jade helping her to her feet, holding her hand he led her upstairs.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**After showing their love for each other, Jade and Beck had fallen asleep in bed. After hearing soft knocks on the door and the cries from his children Beck jumped out of bed.**

Beck: Shit!

**Beck's noise alerted Jade she tiredly stretched and sat up.**

Jade: What is it Beck?

Beck: I have to go pick up John! I forgot.

**Jade turned and looked at the clock.**

Jade: It's 3:15. Someone's in trouble.

**Jade grinned at Beck as he raced to their bathroom. The kids were still knocking on the door, Jade sighed getting out of bed. She put on of Beck's T shirts and some sweats before opening the door.**

Cat: Mommy!

Jade: Hi. Did you have a good nap?

Robbie: No mommy. I didn't.

Jade: Why is that Robbie?

Robbie: I don't know.

Jade: (smiles) Are you hungry?

Tori: Yes!

**Andre reached up to Jade, she picked him up.**

Jade: You guys want a snack?

Robbie: Yay snack!

**The four small kids raced downstairs to the kitchen as Jade walked behind carrying Andre.**

**After Beck was dressed he walked downstairs to the kitchen, Trina was sitting on the floor crying while jade was sitting at the island working on her laptop.**

Beck: (picks up Trina) What's wrong princess?

Trina: (crying) Mommy is mean. She said I can't have any cookies.

Jade: Do you want to go back to bed?

Trina: (crying) No!

Jade: Then stop crying and go eat your snack.

**Beck walked over to the pantry and grabbed a cookie out for Trina, she immediately stopped crying as she took a bite. Noticing Trina's silence Jade looked up.**

Jade: Why would you give her a cookie when I specifically told her no?

**Beck sat Trina down, she ran out the kitchen.**

Beck: I hate seeing them cry.

Jade: They're toddlers Beck. They cry at least eight times a day, get over it.

**Cesar walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the patio looking out the door whimpering.**

Jade: Let the damn dog out.

Beck: I'll be back.

**Beck walked out the door letting the dog out too.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck returned home with John.**

Beck: (sighs) For the last time John, I'm sorry.

John: You were an hour late.

Beck: It was only an hour.

John: Only?

Beck: (sighs) Would you feel better if I got you your own cell phone?

John: Maybe.

**Beck and John walked into the living room, the kids were sitting on the floor crying.**

Beck: What is going on?

Andre: (crying) Daddy something bad happened.

Beck: What happened buddy?

Tori: (crying) C-Cesar.

Beck: What about Cesar?

Cat: (crying) He's gone daddy. Gone forever.

Robbie: (crying) We looked everywhere for him.

John: Seriously?

Beck: Jade! Jade!

**Beck walked around the house looking for Jade.**

**In the kitchen:**

**Jade was cooking dinner while talking on the phone.**

Jade: I honestly don't know how he dug a hole out. Our home is really secure, we're gated in.

Beck: (walks in) Jade!

**Jade quietly shushed Beck as she continued her conversation.**

Jade: Okay, well please if you hear anything please call me. Thanks.

**Jade hung up with the animal shelter, she looked at Beck as she was stirring food at the stove.**

Jade: The dog dug a hole in the fence and got out.

Beck: This is terrible. It's not like him, he's never dug a hole.

Jade: Well he did Beck, and now he's gone.

Beck: I'm going out to look for him.

Jade: Let the animal shelter handle it.

Beck: No Jade, Cesar is part of this family too.

**Beck walked out the back door.**

Jade: (shrugs) It's just a stupid dog.

**Tori walked in crying.**

Tori: Mommy did you find Cesar yet?

Jade: No, your daddy went to go look for him.

Tori: Look what I found.

**Tori held up a chew toy.**

Tori: It's Cesar's favorite toy.

Jade: Ew. Get that thing away from me. I'm cooking.

Tori: (hugs Jade's leg) But mommy! It's Cesar's favorite toy.

**Later that night, Beck was in the boys' room putting them to bed.**

Beck: Sleep is good for you, everyone sleeps. Even the sun.

**Beck chuckled as he was tucking Andre in.**

Robbie: Daddy I can't go to sleep. Not if Cesar is gone.

**Beck kissed Andre before walking over to Robbie's bed tucking him in.**

Beck: The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you wake up, you can look for Cesar in the morning.

Andre: Daddy, why did he leave? He don't like us anymore?

Beck: Aw buddy, Cesar loves us.

Robbie: Why did he leave?

Beck: He probably saw a mailman. Remember the story about dogs not liking mailmen?

Andre: (giggles) That story is silly daddy.

Beck: (smiles) It is a silly story huh buddy?

Andre: Yes.

Robbie: Daddy, can a super hero find Cesar? Can I find him? I'm Super Robbie.

Beck: Maybe some other super hero will find Cesar, Super Robbie has to go to bed.

**Beck kissed Robbie, turned on the nightlight, and headed for the door.**

Beck: I'm sure Cesar will be fine. We'll find him.

**Beck turned off the light before walking out of the room.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Beck and John were gone at work and school. Jade and the kids were outside in the front yard, Jade was walking to the front of the gate to check the mail, the kids were searching the yard for their dog.**

Cat: Cesar!

Robbie: Cesar!

Tori: Doggy, where are you!

**The kids were searching in the bushes.**

Trina: We're never gonna find him.

Robbie: Don't say that Trina! We are gonna find him.

Trina: No we're not!

Robbie: Yes we are!

Andre: I miss Cesar, I want him back.

Tori: Me too.

Cat: I miss doggy kisses.

Robbie: I miss playing horsey with Cesar.

Trina: (gasp) I found him, I found him!

Andre: Really?

Tori: Yay Cesar!

**Trina crawled from under a bush.**

Trina: No, I didn't find him, I found this.

**Trina held up a stuff animal.**

Tori: My bunny! I forgot I was playing hide and seek with him.

**Tori took her stuffed bunny from Trina and hugged it. Jade reached the gate and check the mail box, she sighed as she was flipping through the mail.**

Jade: Bills, bills, something important, junk mail, coupons that I need, more bills, what's this?

**Jade studied a blue envelope before opening it. Her eyes grew wide as she read the letter.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**Please Review.**


	113. Little Ducklings

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Little Ducklings: Jade tries to avoid dealing with her feelings; Beck encourages Jade to face her fears.**

**Thursday afternoon ,Jade returned home after a long day at work. She walked in through the front door and was welcomed by silence. Jade looked around, the house was spotless. There weren't any toys scattered along the floor, no screaming kids, and not even a crying kid sitting in timeout.**

Jade: Beck? John?

**There was no answer. Jade figured Beck was out with the kids. She hung up her jacket before heading to the living room to watch some TV before she cook dinner later. When she walked into the living room she saw five tiny kids sitting on the couch with their eyes glued to the TV, John was sitting in a chair obsessing with his new cell phone, the kids haven't noticed Jade because they were too focused on the television program, Jade took one look at the TV and screamed. The kids all turned looking at her.**

Cat: Mommy?

Andre: When did you get here?

Tori: What's wrong?

**Jade took off running to Beck's office to find him, she ran in breathless. **

Jade: Beck!

**Beck looked up from his laptop.**

Beck: Hey Bade. When did you get here?

Jade: What the hell are my kids watching?

Beck: The Teletubbies. Remember that show? I loved it as a kid. I found the DVD at Target this morning. I also found Barney, Dragon Tales, and-

Jade: Why would you let them watch that disgusting show?

Beck: It's not disgusting. It's educational, it teaches morals. Besides they love it. They've been watching it since they woke up from their naps. It's keeping them quiet.

Jade: Well I'm putting a stop to that. Now.

**Jade walked out Beck's office back to the living room.**

Jade: Enough of this mess. Who wants to go out and play?

**The kids ignored Jade as they watched TV.**

Jade: Anyone wants ice-cream? Cookies? Candy?

**No response. The kids remained focused on the TV. Jade turned and looked at John who was playing with his phone.**

Jade: It's a nice day out. Aren't eight year old boys supposed to love the outdoors?

**John ignored Jade as he was texting on his phone.**

Jade: Don't you have homework to do?

**John didn't respond to Jade, she became annoyed and snatched John's phone away.**

John: Hey!

Jade: Hi.

John: When did you get here?

Jade: Not too long ago. Don't you have homework?

John: (groans) Yeah but, it's not that important.

**John reached for his phone Jade held it away from him.**

Jade: You're not getting this back until you do some homework.

**John groaned as he stood up and walked out the living room going upstairs to his room. Jade looked at the kids before picking up the remote turning off the TV.**

Trina: Why did you do that?

Robbie: Turn it back on mommy!

Jade: That's enough TV for today.

**The kids all began to whimper, Jade sighed.**

Jade: No, not that. Not today.

**Before Jade knew it the kids were all crying loudly pointing towards the TV. Beck walked into the living room. **

Beck: Aw, did you have to turn it off Jade?

Jade: I refuse to let a stupid television show raise my kids.

Beck: Go play with your toys while I talk to mommy.

**The sad kids all slid down from the couch and walked out the living room.**

Jade: Oh, so now you're going to yell at me because I'm saving them from becoming lazy couch potatoes?

Beck: (chuckles) No Jade. You have your way of parenting and I have mine. I'll just let them watch it when you're not here.

Jade: Then what do you have to talk to me about?

**Beck held up an envelope.**

Beck: This.

Jade: Why were you digging through the trash?

Beck: Why did you throw this away?

Jade: Because I want nothing to do with that!

Beck: Come on Jade! The least you can do is pay your respects.

Jade: I have no respect for that man! I'm glad he's dead.

Beck: His funeral is Saturday Jade. Don't you want to go say goodbye?

Jade: Give me one good reason why I should.

Beck: He's your father.

**Jade snatched the envelope away from Beck.**

Jade: I said a _good_ reason.

Beck: You're afraid, aren't you Jade?

Jade: Don't be silly. I'm never afraid. Especially of him.

Beck: Jade, you're not a little girl anymore. He can't hurt you.

Jade: Shut up Beck.

Beck: I know he's caused you so much pain.

Jade: Shut up!

Beck: But he's still your father.

Jade: I said shut up!

**Jade pushed past Beck going to the kitchen, he followed.**

Beck: Why can't you just go Jade?

**Jade slammed a butcher knife on the counter, Beck flinched as Jade pointed the knife at him.**

Jade: Look, I said I'm not going to his funeral and I'm not changing my mind. So just drop it Beck!

**Beck watched as Jade opened the fridge pulling out meat and vegetables to prepare for dinner.**

Beck: Why can't you go Jade? Just tell me.

**Jade was chopping carrots and broccoli not looking up at Beck.**

Jade: I have a knife in my hand Beck.

**Beck took a step back.**

Beck: Well, if you're not going, then I'll go.

**Jade ignored Beck as she placed the chopped vegetables into the food processor. She learned a new way to get the kids to eat their vegetables. She hides it in their favorite meals.**

Beck: I mean it Jade. I'll go alone. At least he'll know I forgive him for what he has done.

Jade: Do whatever you want Beck. I don't care.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that night, Beck was in the boys room with the kids getting ready to read them a few bedtime stories.**

Trina: Move Tori. You're in my spot.

Tori: I'm sitting next to daddy.

Trina: No me!

Tori: No me!

**Beck grabbed Trina sitting her on his other side.**

Beck: There. Everyone happy?

Trina: No. I want to sit there. (points)

Cat: Daddy can you read this first? Please?

**Cat held up a book.**

Andre: No, daddy read mine first. My dinosaurs. Read my dinosaurs.

Beck: I'm reading a new book first.

Robbie: Is it a superhero book?

**Robbie stood up jumping in the air pumping his small fist up high.**

Beck: (chuckles) No Super Robbie this isn't a superhero book. Sit down.

**Robbie sat down taking his place next to Andre. Beck pulled out a book he hid behind him holding it up for the kids to see.**

Cat: (gasps) Ducky! It's a ducky!

Beck: (smiles) That right. What sound do ducks make?

Tori: Quack-quack.

**The kids all began quacking imitating ducks, Beck calmed them down.**

Beck: What does this duck look like in this picture?

Andre: The ducky looks sad.

Beck: You're right Andre. He does look sad.

Robbie: why is the ducky sad daddy?

Trina: She doesn't have any cookies?

Tori: It's a boy ducky, not a girl ducky.

Trina: It's a girl!

Tori: Nah huh it's a boy.

**Trina reached over Beck to hit Tori, he caught her arm.**

Beck: No hitting or you're going to bed without any stories.

**After Beck read the kids a few stories he put them all to bed. **

Beck: Lights out John. You have school in the morning.

John: Okay Uncle Beck.

**Beck walked to his bedroom to see Jade laying in bed with a sad look on her face. He closed the door behind him.**

Beck: What's wrong babe?

Jade: Nothing. It's nothing.

Beck: Thinking about your dad?

Jade: No Beck! I wish you'd quit bringing him up. I should have never told you he died.

Beck: Sorry Jade. I won't bring him up again.

Jade: Thank you.

Beck: But why can't you just go?

Jade: Ugh!

**Jade threw the covers off her before standing up grabbing her pillow.**

Beck: What are you doing?

Jade: I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I'm tired of you talking about my da- Tom.

Beck: (sighs) Okay Jade. I promise to not bring him up again.

Jade: You promise?

Beck: (kisses Jade) I promise.

Jade: Thanks Beck.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Beck and John were getting ready for their day, Jade had the day off and decided to take the kids to the park. Jade was putting on Cat's shoes while the others were playing on the other side of the living room in the corner with the boys' toy cars.**

Beck: You seem to be well rested today.

Jade: What makes you say that?

Beck: It's not even eight yet and you have the kids fed and dressed.

Jade: That's because I'm taking them to the park Beck. You know that.

**Beck grinned at Jade, she looked up at him.**

Jade: What?

Trina: (mimics Jade) What?

Beck: You never like going to the park. Why now? And why so early?

**Jade finished tying Cat's shoes and planted her feet on the floor Cat walked over to her siblings.**

Jade: Come here Robbie.

Robbie: Yay! We're going to the park!

**Robbie ran over to Jade, she sat him on the couch before putting on his shoes.**

Jade: I just want them to have some fresh air, instead of sitting inside all day watching the stupid Teletubbies.

Robbie: Stupid?

Jade: Oh, not stupid, I said silly.

Robbie: Oh.

Beck: Well I hope you have a nice day today babe.

Jade: What's that supposed to mean?

Beck: (chuckles) Nothing. Have a good day, see you when I get home.

**At the park:**

**Jade arrived to the park with the kids. It was empty and quiet due to it being an early morning and kids were all in school. Jade smiled, she was happy the park was peaceful for once. She sat on a bench reading a book while the kids were playing with their ball nearby on the grass.**

Robbie: Throw the ball to me Tori!

Andre: No, throw it to me Tori!

Tori: I'm gonna throw it to…Cat!

**Tori threw the ball to Cat, she was staring off in space the ball hit her stomach and bounced off landing on the grass.**

Trina: Why didn't you catch the ball?

Andre: Cat, what are you looking at?

Robbie: Cat?

**Cat snapped out of it looking at her siblings.**

Cat: The ducky.

Tori: (looks around) I don't see a ducky.

Cat: Look at the water. Remember? The lost ducky daddy told us about.

**Jade was deep in thought as she was reading her book, her mind was interrupted by her children pulling on her.**

Robbie: Mommy, can we go to the water?

Andre: (points) Its over there. Can we go see it?

**Jade looked ahead at the pond a few feet away from her.**

Jade: You can go look at the pond, don't step in it or touch it.

Tori: Yay!

Trina: Bye mommy.

**The kids all raced over to the pond, Jade looked back at her book.**

Tori: Pretty water!

Robbie: Let's swim in it.

Andre: But mommy said don't go in it.

Cat: I'm lost.

Trina: You're lost?

Tori: No you're not, you're right here. I can see you.

**Cat giggled and shook her head.**

Cat: I'm lost guys. Just like the ducky in the story.

**Cat got down on her hands and knees.**

Cat: Quack. I'm lost. Who's gonna find me.

Andre: Quack. I can find you Cat.

**Cat looked over to see Andre crawling towards her.**

Andre: We can be lost together.

Cat: Quack! Okay.

Trina: I want to be a lost ducky.

Robbie: Me too.

**As Jade was reading she glanced over to the pond keeping an eye on the kids. She watched as they all crawled around in a circle, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Normally she'd yell for them to get off the grass to not ruin their clothing but waved it off as she looked down at the book in her hand.**

Tori: (giggles) I'm the mommy ducky.

Robbie: I'm the superhero ducky.

**The kids all continued crawling in a circle quacking. They stopped when they heard barking, the kids sat up looking around as a huge black dog ran to them jumping on Robbie.**

Robbie: Ow! Cesar! Bad doggy!

Tori: Cesar!

Andre: We found you!

Trina: No, he found us. We was lost, remember?

**The kids all giggled as they patted the wild excited dog accepting the licks on their faces from the Rottweiler. Jade looked over to see what the kids' excitement was about and jumped up running over to them.**

Jade: Cesar?

**Jade checked the dog's collar.**

Jade: My God! It is you! Where have you been?

**Jade hugged the dog ignoring its unpleasant smell knowing she's always loved the dog but would never admit it to Beck.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, it was Saturday. The kids were awake playing with Cesar in the playroom, John was keeping an eye on them. Jade and Beck were in their bedroom.**

Jade: Why are you dressed up? Are you going somewhere?

Beck: If you want to know, I'm going to the funeral.

**Jade sighed rolling her eyes.**

Beck: I'm going to pay my respects Jade. The man is dead.

Jade: Fine Beck! Go to his funeral. Tell him I said,

**Jade held up her middle finger.**

Beck: (sighed) Jade, why do you have to be this way?

Jade: Do you not know the story of my childhood?

Beck: You've told me the story many times and I can never forget it.

Jade: Then why do you keep asking why I hate him so much?

Beck: Because I want you to forgive him.

Jade: I'm not forgiving that bastard.

Beck: You have to not because you want to but because it's the healthy thing to do.

Jade: I don't have to do anything I don't want to do.

Beck: If you don't forgive him Jade, he's going to haunt you for the rest of your life.

Jade: Don't be ridiculous Beck.

Beck: Look, he's tearing you apart now. Ever since you got the news about him you cringe at the thought of him.

Jade: No I don't.

Beck: Tom.

**Jade cringed showing a sad expression.**

Jade: Okay, and? I have my reasons.

Beck: You're right. You do. Which is why you need to forgive and forget.

Jade: Don't preach to me Beck.

Beck: It's working isn't it?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck walked hand in hand into the funeral home.**

Jade: We're just here to view the body. We are not staying for the funeral.

Beck: (smiles) I'm just glad you're here babe.

**Jade held Beck's hand as they were led to her father's viewing room. Her heart stopped when she spotted the casket.**

Beck: Go on Jade. He's waiting.

**Jade let go of Beck's hand as she slowly walked up to the casket looking at her father.**

Jade: Wow.

**Beck walked up to Jade hugging her from behind.**

Beck: You okay?

Jade: I haven't seen him since I moved out back in twelfth grade.

**Jade stared at the body.**

Jade: He hasn't changed one bit.

**Beck looked at Jade seeing tears in her eyes.**

Beck: It's okay to cry babe.

Jade: I just wish he was a better father to me but it's too late for that now.

Beck: I'm sure he wishes the same.

**Jade wiped away her tears.**

Jade: Let's leave before his relatives come. I don't want to see them.

Beck: Feel better Jade? Everything's good with you?

Jade: Yes Beck, can we leave now?

Beck: Let's go home babe.

**Beck took Jade's hand walking her out of the room.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks for all the kind words.**


	114. Oh the Pain

**This chapter was inspired by Liz Gillies' tweet about getting her wisdom teeth removed.**

**A/N: I honestly don't like some of the users here on FF. I'm not talking about my fans, I'm talking about other authors. Let's be original and come up with our own special stories, stop recycling. I'm not just speaking for me but other authors too. I don't spend time on FF but last night I decided to log on, wow just wow. To the guest reviewer, yes I checked out the story. Thanks.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Oh the Pain: Jade gets her wisdom teeth taken out.**

**Saturday morning, Beck was in the boys' room dressing Andre and Robbie for the day.**

Beck: (sighs) When are you guys gonna start going to the potty at night?

Andre: Daddy I know how to go to the potty. I'm not a baby.

Beck: I mean at night. You guys have to stop wetting your beds.

Robbie: But daddy its monsters at night.

Beck: Monsters aren't real.

Andre: (nods) Monsters are real.

Beck: No they're not.

Andre: Yes they are. I saw them before.

Beck: Really buddy? What did they look like?

Andre: Big and scary daddy.

**Beck chuckled as he finished dressing Andre.**

Beck: There's no such thing as monsters buddy. Come here Robbie.

Robbie: But I have to go potty daddy.

**Robbie ran out the bedroom heading for the boys' bathroom.**

Andre: Daddy can I go play now?

Beck: Yes.

**Andre walked out the room Beck followed behind going to the boys' bathroom.**

Beck: Are you finished buddy? What are you doing?

Robbie: Daddy the ducky is swimming.

**Beck walked over to Robbie pulling his arm from the toilet.**

Beck: Robbie no, you know better.

**Beck sighed as he grabbed the rubber duck from out of the toilet.**

Beck: At least you had the courtesy to flush the toilet before playing in it.

**Robbie walked over to the sink pulling his stepstool out with his name on it. He stepped onto the stool turning on the faucet.**

Beck: Don't play with the soap. When you're finished go back to your room so I can get you dressed.

Robbie: Daddy look, snow!

**Beck sighed as he turned off the faucet before grabbed a towel drying off Robbie's hands.**

Beck: You're a handful today.

Robbie: What's that mean?

**Beck grabbed Robbie carrying him as he walked out the bathroom and into the girls' bathroom.**

Beck: Whoa, what is going on in here?

Tori: Daddy, Trina isn't sharing the toothpaste.

**Beck looked to Trina who had blue toothpaste smeared on her face and shirt.**

Trina: It's my toothpaste.

**Beck sat Robbie down, Robbie ran out the bathroom.**

Beck: It's not just your toothpaste, what did I say about sharing?

**Beck took the toothpaste away from Trina.**

Trina: My toothpaste! Give it back!

Beck: I think you had enough toothpaste. Look at your shirt, now I have to change you again. All three of you.

Tori: Daddy can I have some toothpaste now?

**Beck smiled and squeezed some toothpaste onto Tori's toothbrush and watched as she began brushing her teeth.**

Trina: Daddy that was my toothpaste.

Beck: No more toothpaste for today.

**Trina reached up to Beck he picked her up.**

Beck: Your shirt needs to be changed.

Trina: No, I like this shirt. It's pretty.

Beck: We can find another pretty shirt for you to wear.

Trina: No.

Beck: Where's Cat? Did she finish brushing her teeth?

Trina: No. She can't use my toothpaste.

Beck: Where is she?

Trina: With mommy.

Beck: Lets go get her. Tori finish brushing, you have another minute.

**Tori nodded as Beck walked out of the bathroom carrying Trina. He walked down the big hall to his bedroom to see Cat standing on her tippy toes reaching on the bed.**

Beck: (whispers) Cat, no. Don't wake mommy up, she's sleeping.

Cat: But you said its time to wake up.

Beck: No princess, let's give mommy more time to sleep.

**Beck reached down picking up Cat balancing her and Trina. He walked out the room closing the door behind him.**

Beck: Did you brush your teeth?

Cat: No. Trina doesn't want to share.

**Beck sat Cat down.**

Beck: Go brush your teeth, I'll change your shirt when you're finished.

Cat: But my shirt isn't dirty.

**Confused Cat skipped off to the bathroom. After Tori and Cat finished brushing their teeth, Beck changed them all into a new outfit for the day. With raising multiples Beck has become obsessed with dressing his children alike, the girls and the boys. If one has to be changed Beck changes the other(s).**

**In the kitchen:**

Trina: Daddy, I'm hungry.

Beck: I know princess, I'm gonna cook breakfast, you guys are going to go play.

Tori: Why?

Cat: Daddy, can we make pretty pictures? I like coloring.

Andre: No, daddy I want to go outside.

Beck: Its cool out right now, you can go out when it warms up.

**The kids walked to the patio door looking out.**

Robbie: But Cesar is outside. He's not cold.

Tori: That's because he's a doggy. He never gets cold.

**Beck chuckled as he led the kids to their playroom getting them started with crafts.**

Tori: Can we finger paint?

Beck: No, no finger painting today.

Tori: Why?

Beck: It's too messy.

**After getting the kids settled Beck walked back to the kitchen to cook breakfast.**

Robbie: I'm gonna make a super hero card!

**Robbie smiled wide as he reached for a crayon.**

Cat: I'm gonna make a pretty flower.

Trina: How do you spell mommy?

Andre: (shrugs) I don't know.

Tori: I know how to spell Tori, T-O-R-I.

Trina: I said mommy, not Tori.

Tori: (frowns) Sorry.

**Cat reached over writing on Trina's paper with her green crayon.**

Cat: H-J-O-G-Y-

**Trina snatched her paper away.**

Trina: Why did you write on my paper?

Cat: I was spelling mommy for you.

**Trina scribbled on Cat's paper.**

Cat: Trina! You made my picture ugly. I'm telling daddy.

**Cat stood up grabbing her paper, before she could run out Beck walked into the room.**

Beck: Hey, no fighting.

**Cat walked up to Beck holding up her paper.**

Cat: Daddy, look what Trina did.

Trina: Daddy she write on mine first.

Cat: No I didn't.

Trina: Yes you did!

Cat: But I was helping you.

Trina: No you wasn't!

Beck: Shh. It's not nice to ruin someone's picture is it?

Cat: No.

Trina: No.

**Beck walked over to a bookshelf to get more paper. He placed it on the activity table.**

Beck: Now, you two play nice.

Andre: Daddy, I'm done. Look at my picture.

Beck: Wow buddy, that's a nice picture.

Andre: Thank you.

Tori: What about my picture daddy? Does mine look nice?

Beck: Yeah princess, it looks great.

Robbie: Daddy guess what my picture is.

**Beck pretended to study Robbie's picture concentrating hard.**

Beck: Hmm, is it Super Man.

Robbie: (giggles) No.

Beck: Spiderman?

Robbie: (giggles) No daddy.

Cat: Its Super Robbie.

Robbie: Yes!

Beck: Super Robbie? Who's Super Robbie?

Robbie: Daddy I'm Super Robbie.

**Beck chuckled as he stroked Robbie's hair.**

Robbie: Can I play with John's game?

Beck: (sighs) Come on buddy, you know John went back home with his mom.

Trina: Why did he leave daddy?

Beck: It was time for him to go back to his mom.

Tori: Why?

Beck: Because he belongs with her.

Andre: Something smells yummy.

**Sensing the smell Beck rushed out the playroom.**

**In the kitchen:**

**Beck was standing at the island cutting up French toast on the kids' plates. Jade walked in sighing.**

Beck: Good morning babe.

Jade: This isn't a good morning.

Beck: I'm so sorry?

Jade: Did you make coffee?

Beck: Yep, it's waiting for you.

**Jade walked over to the coffee maker pouring some in a mug.**

Jade: I don't want to go.

Beck: But you have to babe, it's been giving you problems for a while now.

Jade: Yeah but, I don't want to go through that surgery.

Beck: It's not as bad as you think, plus they'll numb your mouth.

Jade: Afterwards my mouth will be all swollen and disgusting.

Beck: At least your wisdom teeth will be gone.

Jade: Shh.

Beck: What? All I said was-

Jade: Shh! Listen.

**Jade and Beck listen closely to the baby monitor nearby on the counter.**

Beck: That's a timeout. I told them to play nice.

**Beck finished cutting up the kids' food, he walked out of the kitchen heading for the playroom.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck arrived to the dentist, they held hands as they walked inside. After signing in Jade sat nervously next to Beck.**

Beck: Babe chill out, it'll all be over before you know it.

Jade: I don't want to be here. I knew I should have canceled when I had the chance.

Beck: (chuckles) Jade, it's just teeth removal. How bad could it be?

Jade: I don't know, I'm too nervous to think about it.

**A door opened revealing a man holding a clipboard, he called out Jade's name, she stood up.**

Jade: Come with me?

Beck: Babe, I can't go back there with you.

Jade: I don't want to do this.

**Beck stood up and kissed Jade.**

Beck: I promise that I will be sitting here waiting for you.

Jade: (sighs) Okay. Can I have another kiss?

Beck: (kisses Jade) I love you.

Jade: Stop being so serious, you're acting like this is the last time you'll see me.

**Beck chuckled as he watched Jade walk away with the dental assistant. He sat down pulling his phone out his pocket.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Jenny: If you guys want to go outside you have to come to me so I can put your shoes on.

**The kids all raced over to Jenny sitting down on the floor.**

Tori: We have bubbles.

Jenny: (fake gasps) You do?

Tori: (nods) Yes. I know how to blow bubbles. Do you?

Jenny: Yeah, I used to blow bubbles all the time when I was a kid.

**When Jenny finished putting on the kids' shoes, they were all out in the backyard. Cat and Robbie were playing on the play set, Trina was playing with the chalk, Tori and Andre were blowing bubbles with Jenny.**

Andre: Whoa! That's a big one.

Tori: How did you do that?

Jenny: I actually don't know, I guess I just got lucky.

Andre: Watch this. I know how to make a lot of bubbles.

**Andre dipped his wand in the bottles and twirled around holding the wand high.**

Andre: See? Lots of bubbles.

Tori: I want to try.

**Cat started screaming from the other side of the yard, Jenny looked over to see her on the ground, she ran over to her as fast as she could.**

Trina: Hey, you run over my picture.

**Jenny ran over to Cat pulling her up from the ground, Cat took a deep breath as her face turned red followed by more screaming and crying.**

Robbie: Ew, you're bleeding.

Jenny: Oh my gosh Cat.

**Jenny scooped Cat into her arms and ran back to the house, the other four kids walked in following Jenny.**

Jenny: It's okay, it's just a cut.

**Jenny sat crying Cat on the island.**

Andre: Aunt Jenny, what happened to Cat's leg?

Jenny: She fell and scraped it sweetie.

**Jenny rushed around looking for the first aid kit, when she found it she ran back over to crying Cat.**

Jenny: Now sweetie this is going to burn a little but I-

Cat: (crying) Nooo! Don't put that on me!

Jenny: It's to help clean your cut. Don't you want to feel better?

Cat: (crying) I want my mommy and daddy.

Jenny: I know Cat but for now, let's clean your cut.

Cat: (crying) No! Don't touch it!

Jenny: But sweetie-

Cat: (crying) Don't touch it! It hurts!

Jenny: Let me at least wiped off the blood.

Cat: (crying) No!

**After Jenny finished cleaning Cat's cut she placed a band aid on her leg.**

Jenny: All better. You were brave Cat, very brave.

Tori: Yay! Aunt Jenny fixed Cat!

**The four small kids applauded Jenny.**

Trina: Can we go back outside?

Jenny: Yeah, for a few minutes, I have to feed you lunch soon. Jenny walked over to the patio door and opened it, the kids all raced outside.

Jenny: Want to go back out to play Cat?

**Cat shook her head, Jenny walked over to Cat picking her up.**

Jenny: You leg still hurts?

Cat: (nods) I don't want to fall again.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Beck looked up as he heard the door open, Jade walked out frowning, Beck walked over to her.**

Beck: Hey, how'd it go?

Jade: I can't feel my mouth.

**Beck gently stroked Jade's swollen cheek.**

Beck: At least you got the surgery over with.

Jade: I'm hungry and I can't eat anything.

Beck: (smiles) I'll take you to get a ice cold frappe. How does that sound?

Jade: Disgusting. I hate cold coffee. But, it's better than nothing.

**Jade signed her paper work, got her prescription, and left with Beck.**

**At home:**

**Jade and Beck arrived to their silent home.**

Beck: Jenny? We're back!

Jade: I'm going to go change my gauzes.

Beck: Need help?

Jade: No Beck.

**Jade walked away to the bathroom. Beck walked to the living room to see Jenny sitting on the couch watch TV, the kids were all on the floor asleep.**

Jenny: Hey Beck. How'd it go?

Beck: It went great. How did things go here?

Jenny: Great, Cat fell and got a nasty cut but don't worry, I handled it.

**Beck walked over to sleeping Cat examining her leg.**

Beck: How'd she fall?

Jenny: She said her and Robbie were playing tag.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Jade: How many times do I have to tell you? Keep your clothes on.

**Robbie climbed onto Jade's lap giggling.**

Robbie: Mommy you talk funny.

Jade: Where are your clothes?

**Robbie giggled loudly and tried imitating Jade.**

Robbie: Where are your clothes?

Beck: (chuckles) That's not nice buddy. Go find your clothes.

Robbie: No. Mommy talk again, it's funny.

**Jade sighed looking at Beck. Beck grabbed Robbie off Jade standing him on the floor.**

Beck: Go play buddy.

Robbie: Okay. I'll go play with your clicky toy.

**Robbie happily ran off heading for Beck's office.**

Jade: (sighs) This shit hurts so much Beck.

Beck: Are your antibiotics wearing off?

Jade: (nods) I have to eat before I take more.

Beck: I'll make you some tomato soup.

Jade: Thanks.

**Beck sat next to Jade and kissed her.**

Beck: Did Robbie say clicky toy?

Jade: He said clicky toy.

Beck: (sighs) I'll be back.

**Beck stood up from the couch and walked out the living room. Jade sat watching TV, she could overhear the kids on the baby monitor, sighing Jade got up from the couch walking to the playroom.**

Jade: What is the problem?

Tori: Mommy, Trina hit me.

Trina: No I didn't.

Tori: Yes you did.

Trina: You took my doll.

Tori: It's my doll!

Trina: No its mine!

Jade: Okay, stop, please. Mommy don't feel good today so please share. Say sorry to eachother or your taking another nap.

Tori: I'm sorry.

Trina: I'm not saying sorry to you, you're stupid.

**Trina stuck her tongue out at Tori. Jade sighed as she walked over to Trina grabbing her hand leading her out the room.**

Andre: Is Trina in timeout now?

Tori: I think so.

Andre: But I was playing with her.

Tori: I can play with you.

**In the living room:**

Cat: And then I fell, and my leg started bleeding.

Jade: Wow, interesting story. I loved it the first thirty times.

Cat: Mommy why does your face look poofy?

Jade: It's healing from my surgery.

Cat: Oh.

Beck: (walks in) Your soup should be ready soon.

Jade: Okay.

**Cat was sitting on the floor playing with Cesar, she looked up towards Jade and waved.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**Please Review.**

**I have a few weeks left in school, and then I'm finished. So happy to be graduating this year. **

**Ending will be explained in another chapter. BTW, I'm no bitch but, we all get frustrated at times.**


	115. Decisions Part 1

**Miss me? I know I've been gone for a while but this is my senior year in high school. I'm concentrating on my grades and getting ready for prom and graduation. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Decisions: Beck has to make an important decision regarding his family and career. Part 1.**

**Early Tuesday morning, Jade sat in the living room upstairs with sick Robbie laying in her arms. With his eyes half opened he stared at TV watching the Wiggles, weakly holding his sippy cup close.**

Jade: Are you sure you don't want to watch something else?

Robbie: (mumbles) No mommy.

**Jade sighed looking at the huge flat screen placed high on the wall above a fireplace. Beck walked in fixing his tie.**

Beck: Babe, I'm leaving soon.

Jade: Okay.

**Beck walked over to Jade and Robbie kneeling down to Robbie.**

Beck: Feeling a little better buddy?

**Robbie shook his head and wiped his eyes. Beck kissed Robbie before standing up.**

Beck: I'll be home later than usual today.

Jade: Again? Beck this is the third time since Saturday.

Beck: I'm sorry Jade, as an actor I'm not given the option to decide my schedule.

Jade: Whatever.

Beck: Hey, I said I'm sorry. I know your exhausted but how else can I support our family.

Jade: You should get going Beck. Don't want you to be late.

**Beck leaned over to Jade and kissed her.**

Beck: I'll see you later when I get home.

**Jade ignored Beck looking ahead at the TV.**

Beck: I love you.

Jade: I love you too Beck, bye.

**Beck kissed Jade again before walking away heading downstairs. **

Jade: I'll be happy when he finishes filming that movie.

**Jade looked down at Robbie, seeing his eyes closed she grabbed the remote changing the channel.**

Robbie: (whines) Mommy, I was watching that.

Jade: (groans) Robbie can I just-

Robbie: (starts crying) Mommy I want to watch the Wiggles.

Jade: Okay, okay.

**Jade changed the channel back to the DVD Robbie was watching.**

**Later that morning:**

Jade: (on the phone) Yeah, I've been awake since four with Robbie. I really need some sleep.

**Jade was on the phone talking to her best friend Jenny as she was cleaning the kitchen, she heard Tori yelling from the dining room, she ended her phone call and went to see what the yelling was about.**

Jade: What is it Tori?

Tori: (smiles) More circles please?

**Jade grabbed the box of 'Apple Jacks' cereal and poured more into Tori's bowl.**

Jade: Eat up.

Trina: Mommy, I don't want anymore. I'm finished now.

Jade: You didn't even touch your cereal.

Trina: It's yucky.

Jade: No it is not. Eat it.

Trina: No. I don't like this kind, I want bacon.

Jade: No bacon today. You can either eat the cereal or go back to bed. Your choice.

**Trina frowned as she began eating her cereal.**

Cat: Mommy I like this kind of cereal.

Jade: I know sweetie.

**Robbie sneezed a loud sneeze followed by a whimper.**

Andre: Mommy why do Robbie keep doing that?

**Jade grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the snot from Robbie's nose.**

Jade: He's just a little sick, that's all.

Trina: I'm finished now.

**Jade looked over at Trina's bowl and sighed.**

Jade: You've eaten enough.

Trina: I go play now?

Jade: Yes, you can go play now.

**Trina slid down from her chair and ran out the dining room followed by her siblings. Jade sighed as she cleared the table stacking all the bowls and collecting spoons taking them to the kitchen.**

Jade: Today is going to be a long day.

**The kids were in their playroom playing with their toys.**

Trina: Stupid dumb puzzle!

**Trina was becoming frustrated from the ten piece puzzle she was putting together. Cat was building blocks and looked over to Trina.**

Cat: Can I help?

Trina: No!

**Tori, Andre, and Robbie were playing at the train table.**

Tori: Robbie, do you want to be the superhero train who saves me?

Robbie: (shakes his head) No.

Tori: Why?

Andre: I thought you were a superhero.

Robbie: I don't feel like a superhero. I feel, I don't know how I feel.

Tori: Okay, I can be the superhero train. Choo choo, I'm gonna get the bad guys.

**Tori and Andre were giggling as they were playing with the trains, Robbie sat on the floor laying his head on a stuffed teddy bear.**

Trina: I don't like this puzzle anymore!

**Trina started crying as she kicked the puzzle pieces across the floor. Jade came walking in.**

Jade: What is the problem?

Trina: (crying) Mommy, I don't like this puzzle.

Jade: (sighs) Why Trina? Tell me what is wrong with the puzzle.

**Trina picked up a puzzle piece and held it up.**

Trina: It won't fit.

Jade: Want me to help you?

Trina: (nods) Yes.

Cat: Mommy can I help too?

Jade: Yes.

Trina: No.

Jade: I said yes, what did I say about being mean?

Trina: I don't know.

Andre: Mommy can you play with us?

Tori: We're superhero trains.

Jade: Sure, when I'm finished with the puzzle.

**Jade walked over to Robbie and picked him up off the floor.**

Jade: Sleepy?

**Robbie tiredly nodded as he laid his head on Jade's shoulder. After taking Robbie to his room to sleep, Jade was in the playroom with her other four children keeping them company.**

Trina: We have, one, two. Two more left mommy and then we're done.

Jade: Where do you think this piece go?

Cat: Um, I think it goes here.

**Cat tried to fit the piece in.**

Trina: It's not working mommy.

Jade: Try the other spot.

**Cat placed the piece into the puzzle.**

Cat: I did it!

Trina: I know where this one goes.

**Trina placed the last piece into the puzzle and smiled.**

Trina: It's Elmo!

Cat: Yay! Can we do another one?

Trina: No, I want to play cooking.

**Trina stood up and ran off to the play kitchen.**

Cat: I have to go potty.

**Cat stood up walking out the playroom.**

Jade: Don't forget to wash your hands.

Cat: Okay.

**Jade walked over to the train table where Tori and Andre were playing, too tall to stand at the table, Jade sat on her knees.**

Andre: Want to be the green train?

Jade: (smiles) Yeah.

**Andre thought for a moment and handed Jade a train.**

Jade: I thought I was the green train.

Andre: I want to be the green train, you can be yellow.

**Jade shrugged and placed the train on the tracks, trying to play along.**

Tori: No mommy, that's not how you oppose to play.

Jade: What did I do?

Tori: You're going the wrong way.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jade was in the boys' room putting them to bed.**

Jade: No more milk, it's time for bed.

Andre: But I'm thirsty.

Jade: No you're not.

Andre: I'm hungry.

Jade: No you're not buddy, its bed time.

Andre: I have to go potty.

Jade: You just went.

Andre: One more time.

**Andre got out of his bed and ran out the room, Jade tiredly sighed.**

Robbie: Mommy?

Jade: Yes Robbie?

Robbie: Can you take this stuff off?

Jade: No, I put it on you to help you sleep.

Robbie: I don't like it.

Jade: Trust me, you'll like it.

**After putting the kids to bed Jade ran herself a hot bubble bath and relaxed in the tub listening to music from the iHome in her bathroom. Beck returned home rushing up to his room nearly running into the bathroom.**

Jade: What's your problem?

Beck: Babe, I have the most exciting news.

Jade: Which is?

Beck: I got a leading role for a new TV show on TBS!

**Jade was too exhausted to show her happiness but she was proud of Beck.**

Jade: Wow, that's great Beck. Congrats.

**Jade laid her head back closing her eyes.**

Beck: There's just one problem.

Jade: What's the problem Beck?

Beck: It's in New York.

Jade: So? What's wrong with the setting being in New York? It's not like you're actually there.

**Beck stayed quiet, noticing Jade sat up opening her eyes.**

Jade: Don't tell me the show is filmed in New York.

Beck: I won't. But I think you already figured it out.

Jade: New York Beck? Don't you know how long it takes to film a season of a TV show?

Beck: Four months.

Jade: Four months Beck. Why the hell would you take the role knowing it's in New York?

Beck: Why are you getting mad at me Jade? I thought you were happy.

Jade: I was until I found out how inconsiderate you are.

Beck: How am I being inconsiderate?

Jade: You audition for something that is way out of your league.

Beck: Out of my league? What are you talking about Jade?

Jade: I'm talking about you leaving me for four months.

Beck: Who said anything about me leaving you? I was offered a condo, big enough for all of us.

Jade: Us? I'm not moving to New York.

Beck: What do you mean you're not moving to New York? That's where I'll be working, you have to go.

Jade: No Beck, I don't. I don't have to go anywhere.

Beck: Yes you are Jade, you me and the kids.

Jade: We're not taking our kids to live in New York for your benefit.

Beck: What? Why?

Jade: Did you think of how us moving to the other side of the country could affect them? I'm sure they wouldn't be happy especially if their grandparents aren't there with them.

Beck: They've been to New York, they loved it.

Jade: Yeah, and yesterday they loved green beans, today they hated it. We're not moving to New York Beck.

Beck: You can't tell me what we're doing. If I decide something for this family, it's for the best.

Jade: Oh so now you're the only one who can make decisions?

Beck: If its decisions that involves my work, then yes.

**Jade got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body before draining the tub.**

Beck: We leave by the end of this month.

Jade: I'm not going anywhere Beck.

Beck: Jade, why are you being so difficult?

Jade: Why are you being so stupid? Did you not think of my work?

Beck: You work in New York all the time, I didn't think your work would be a big deal.

Jade: It is a big deal Beck, a huge deal. And by the way I only work in New York for a few days not months.

**Jade walked out the bathroom, Beck followed behind.**

Beck: Well if you don't want to go to New York, you're just gonna have to deal with me being away for some time.

Jade: You are not leaving me here for four months Beck.

Beck: You complain about moving and now your complaining about me leaving.

Jade: You just don't get it do you Beck? This isn't just about you!

**Beck closed the bedroom door not wanting to wake the kids.**

Beck: (yells) Why are you being so selfish Jade? Damn! Do you know how hard I worked to make it this far?

Jade: I don't care how hard you've worked Beck! You're not doing the show and that's final!

Beck: You're not my agent Jade.

Jade: I'm your wife! When you make important decisions you need to include me!

Beck: I'm not including you in this one Jade. Either you move to New York with me or you stay here with the kids.

Jade: Why are you being such an ass!

Beck: I'm not being an ass.

Jade: Yes you are! You're only thinking of yourself! You want to go to New York?

**Jade walked over to the door and opened it.**

Jade: Go! Leave! You Hollywood asshole! You're letting all this fame go to your head! You don't care about this family, you only care about yourself.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Please do not rush me to update, I have a life outside of FF.**


	116. Decisions Part 2

**Special Guest appearance: Josh Hutcherson. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Decisions: Beck has to make an important decision regarding his family and career. Part 2.**

Beck: All better now?

Cat: Daddy I want to sleep in your bed.

Beck: No, not tonight princess.

Tori: Why?

**Beck picked up Tori placing her in her bed.**

Beck: Daddy is very tired.

Trina: Daddy, I don't want to go back to bed. I'm scared.

Beck: Aw Princess, there is nothing to be afraid of. Mommy and I were just talking.

Cat: But you were loud. I don't like it when you're loud.

Beck: I'm sorry.

Tori: No more being scary daddy.

**Beck tucked the girls in before kissing them and turning out the light.**

Beck: Come on you two. It's late.

**Beck carried Andre and Robbie to their room and tucked them in before going back to his bedroom. He saw Jade in bed with her laptop.**

Beck: Are you happy? You scared the kids with all your dramatic yelling.

Jade: Get out Beck. Go sleep in the guest room.

Beck: No. I want to have a civilized conversation with you.

**Jade sat her laptop aside.**

Jade: What's there to talk about Beck? If you want to go to New York, just go. But don't expect to come back here.

Beck: Jade, you are talking this too far and you know it.

Jade: I'm just helping you out. Because your career is more important than me, am I right.

Beck: Jade I-

Jade: No Beck, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired, I have a headache and you are making it worse.

**Jade got out of bed pushing Beck out the room.**

Jade: Just leave me alone.

**Jade slammed the door shut, Beck heard it lock from the other side.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Beck had left early for work. Jade had work too, she was strapping the kids into their booster seats to take them to Beck's parents' house for the day.**

Cat: Mommy what does the door say?

Jade: (sighs) I don't know Cat.

Cat: The door says "ding-dong, ding- dong".

Jade: Trina, sit still so I can strap you in.

Trina: I don't want to sit next to Tori.

Tori: Why?

Trina: You're yucky.

Tori: (gasps) Mommy, Trina just called me yucky.

Jade: Trina don't you say another word, Robbie don't stick things in your ear.

**Jade took away the toy from Robbie.**

Robbie: But why?

Jade: You could hurt yourself.

Robbie: No I won't. I didn't hurt myself.

Jade: You could get an ear infection.

Robbie: What's that? Is it fun?

**Jade strapped in sleeping Andre before closing the back door and sitting in the driver's seat.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Josh: I don't know man, that's a tough decision.

Beck: I know. I thought it'd all work out perfectly. Jade would be excited for me, she, the kids, and I move to New York, and I work on the show. Simple as that.

Josh: It's too bad the show can't be filmed here. That way you don't have to risk your marriage or your career.

Beck: You want a beer or something?

Josh: Yeah, a beer is fine.

**Beck reached into the fridge pulling out two beers and gave one to Josh. He opened his and took a sip.**

Beck: Things would be easier if Jade didn't freak out as much.

Josh: Hey, she's your wife. You married her for a reason.

Beck: (sighs) I don't know what I'm going to do Josh, I really don't.

Josh: Sorry man, I don't know what to tell you.

**Beck and Josh heard the garage open.**

Josh: Sounds like I should get going.

**Jade came walking in from the back door into the kitchen.**

Jade: Hey Josh.

Josh: Hi Jade, how's it going?

Jade: Ask your friend.

**Jade walked past Beck leaving the kitchen.**

Josh: And on that note I'll go. See ya man.

**Beck walked Josh out and watched him leave before walking back into the house looking for Jade. He found her in her office working on her laptop.**

Beck: Where are the kids?

Jade: With your parents Beck.

Beck: Why didn't you bother picking them up?

Jade: Because I have work to do Beck. I don't need any distraction. I'll get them later when I'm finished.

Beck: (sighs) Jade, I don't like fighting with you. What's it gonna take for you to stop this whole nonsense?

**Jade ignored Beck as she was busy typing on her laptop.**

Beck: You want me to quit? I'll quit Jade if that's what it takes. I'll even quit my whole career if it makes you happy.

**Jade stayed silent as she continued working.**

Beck: But you just remember this Jade, I'm giving up all my hard work just for you.

**Beck walked out Jade's office grabbing his car keys to leave.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jade was on the phone talking with Beck's mother, Beck was still out and Jade haven't heard from him.**

Jade: (on the phone) Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it. I'll be over in the morning to get them. Thanks again, bye.

**Jade hung up with Beck's mom and sighed. She went upstairs to her room and showered. Beck returned home to see Jade in bed watching TV. He held out a bouquet of roses to her.**

Beck: For the most beautiful wife in the world.

**Jade stared at the roses in Beck's hand.**

Jade: I hate flowers.

Beck: I know but I just wanted to do something special for you, so you can stop being mad.

Jade: I'm not mad Beck, I'm disappointed.

Beck: I'm sorry Jade. I didn't know that going to New York would upset you this much.

Jade: I don't want to live in New York. My life is here and this is where I want to be.

Beck: But I-

Jade: And I don't want you leaving me Beck. I don't want you to. I'm under so much stressed as it is and if you left that would just top it all.

Beck: You never told me you were stressed.

Jade: You're barely here, when could I tell you. You're always away filming and I'm here joggling the kids and my job. It's too much.

Beck: Jade, I had no idea me working stressed you out.

Jade: I just, need time for myself. You know?

Beck: Yeah, I know. And that's why I turned down the job. I met with my agent and explained to her why I had to drop out.

**Beck sighed looking down.**

Beck: I also told her, after I finish this movie, I'll be taking some years off.

**Jade watched as Beck sadly walked over to their closet undressing, she jumped out of bed rushing to him.**

Jade: Beck you finally realized what's important.

Beck: Huh?

Jade: This is what has been upsetting be all along.

Beck: What are you talking about Jade?

Jade: I wanted you to think of me Beck. Me, your wife, the mother of your kids. I don't want you quitting your career but I do want you to consider me when doing important things.

Beck: I am so sorry Jade. You're right. All I've been thinking about is work. Work, work, work.

Jade: And you shouldn't have to.

Beck: I know, but could you blame me? All the praise and offers I'm getting, and supporting our family.

Jade: You're not the only one supporting this family. Remember that.

Beck: (smiles) I don't have to take some years off?

Jade: No. But that doesn't mean you have to say yes to every offer that comes your way.

**Beck smiled big as kissed Jade passionately.**

Beck: Guess what?

Jade: What?

Beck: Out of all the years we've been together, this is the first time we had a discussion without any yelling.

Jade: I don't like fighting with you Beck.

Beck: I don't like fighting with you either Jade.

**Jade and Beck shared a long kiss before Beck pulled away.**

Beck: Still feeling stressed?

Jade: (sighs) Yeah. I have to finish writing for my next play and my current play goes live next week and-

**Beck cut Jade off kissing her roughly walking her over to their bed.**

/ / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Jade and Beck went to Beck's parents' house to pick up the kids. The rung the doorbell, Beck's mother answered allowing them in the house.**

Carolyn: Hi Jade, Hi Beck. Are you two hungry? There's breakfast in the kitchen.

Beck: No thanks mom, we ate before we came.

Carolyn: Jade, I see you're doing better today. Your face is practically glowing.

Jade: (blushes) You don't say.

**The sound of tiny feet was heard running on the smooth hard wood floor. Andre and Cat ran to their parents hugging their legs.**

Cat: Mommy! Daddy! I missed you. Can I go home now? I want to go home.

Jade: Yes, sweetie. You're going home today.

Cat: Yay!

Beck: (picks up Andre) Hi buddy, did you miss me?

Andre: Yes daddy.

Beck: (kisses Andre) Mmm. You taste good. You taste like yummy pancakes.

Andre: (giggles) I'm not a pancake daddy.

Beck: Oh, then why do you taste like one.

**Beck playfully kissed Andre as he giggled, he sat him down.**

Beck: Go finish your breakfast before we leave.

**Cat and Andre raced back to the dining room where their siblings were eating.**

Carolyn: Everything alright between you tow?

Jade: Everything's great with us.

Beck: (smiles) Everything's perfect.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**I hope this didn't bore anyone. Anyways, lots of summer fun coming up soon. **


	117. Hi Read

Hi guys! I just finished high school, lots of tears were shed. Any who, with school out of the way that means more time for writing. Awesome, right? Want to know the real me? Want to track down updates? Requests? Ask me some questions.

Link is on my profile/bio.


	118. Sandy Days Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Sandy Days: The family goes on a trip to the beach. Part One.**

**Saturday night, it was the kids' bedtime, it was also Jade and Beck's date night. Jade was in the girls' bedroom getting the kids ready for bed. She stood frustrated dressing Robbie while the others were running wild in their hooded bath towels. **

Cat: (crying) Trina give that to me.

Trina: No.

**Trina walked away from Cat, Cat chased after her crying.**

Tori: (jumping) Ribbit! Ribbit! Mommy, I'm a groggy! Ribbit!

Jade: That's great, can you come here so I can put you in your pjs?

Tori: No, I want to be a froggy.

**Jade watched as Tori hopped away to the other side of the room.**

Jade: (sighs) Tori, I don't have time for this. Come here, now.

**Jade finished dressing Robbie and sat him on the floor, Cat ran over to Jade crying.**

Cat: Mommy, Trina isn't sharing with me.

Jade: Someone is very sleepy.

Cat: I'm not sleepy!

Jade: Yes you are.

**Jade held crying Cat in her arms drying her off with the hooded bath towel she was wrapped in.**

Trina: Cesar do you want your bone?

**Trina held a squeaky toy up teasing the huge dog standing at the entrance of the bedroom blocked by a gate.**

Trina: Come get it.

**Trina giggled as she watched the dog try to climb over the gate.**

Robbie: Andre I want some. I want some. Share with me.

Andre: It's all gone.

Robbie: That's not fair. I want candy too.

**Jade looked over from dressing Cat, Andre and Robbie were sitting on the floor.**

Jade: Who has candy?

**Robbie pointed to Andre.**

Robbie: Andre has candy.

**Jade sat Cat aside and walked over to the boys bending down to their level.**

Jade: Open.

**Andre frowned shaking his head.**

Jade: I said open.

**Andre slowly opened his mouth, Jade reached in and grabbed the pre chewed piece of candy.**

Jade: We don't eat candy before bed.

**Andre watched as Jade walked over to the small waste basket near the girls' dresser.**

Andre: No mommy! Don't throw it away!

**Jade dropped the candy in the basket, Andre completely lost it. He laid on the floor kicking his legs as he screamed. Jade ignored his tantrum as she continued dressing Cat. **

Tori: Mommy can you read the fishy book? I like that book.

Jade: I'm not reading anything until you're in your pjs.

Tori: (pouts) But I want to be a froggy.

Jenny: What is going on in here?

**Jenny stepped over the gate and walked over to Andre picking him up.**

Jenny: What's the matter Andre?

**Crying Andre pointed to the waste basket.**

Jenny: What did he do Jade? I've never seen him this upset.

Jade: He tried to sneak some candy.

Jenny: Are you sure it was him and not Tori?

**Jenny laughed at her joke.**

Jade: What are you doing here early?

Jenny: I'm not early I'm actually late, it's almost nine thirty.

Jade: Are you serious?

Jenny: It's a wonder why they're all so cranky.

**After the cranky kids were finally put to bed, Jade and Beck left for their date leaving Jenny to keep an eye on the sleeping children.**

Beck: (driving) So where do you want to eat dinner?

Jade: I don't know, I kinda want a steak but I also want seafood. What do you want?

Beck: I'm a guy. I'm happy with whatever food I eat.

Jade: Want some sushi?

Beck: Yeah, we can go to that new sushi restaurant that just opened in Hollywood.

Jade: Let's not stay out too long, we have to get up early tomorrow.

Beck: (smiles) Yep. For the beach. I'm so happy I have time off to spend with you.

Jade: No work, no stress, just us.

Beck: (chuckles) Don't forget our kids babe.

Jade: (smirks) Who could forget about them?

**Beck drove to the restaurant he and Jade sighed when they were parked.**

Beck: I'll let you out, but stay close.

**Beck got out of the car and was greeted by flashing cameras. He walked around to the passenger side helping Jade out. He protectively held her hand as the pushed passed the paparazzi.**

Pap 1: How's it going Beck? You finished with your latest movie?

Pap 2: Jade you look gorgeous.

Pap 3: Can you give a shout out to Hollywood Creeps TV? We love you!

**Jade and Beck ignored the crowd of paparazzi as they made their way into the restaurant. Once inside the couple was quickly seated away from the windows for the privacy.**

Jade: I hope you didn't tell any of your friends about our beach vacation.

Beck: No. I only told my parents and you know they'll keep it a secret.

Jade: Good. The last thing we need is those losers stalking our every move.

**After a while Jade and Beck were given their ordered food.**

Beck: (smiles) It's nice to have a quiet meal without the crying, yelling, and food throwing.

Jade: Yeah. And we can do this.

**Jade leaned forward and kissed Beck, smiling Beck was kissing Jade back. They pulled away after a while.**

Beck: I love you Jade.

Jade: (smiles) I know.

Beck: Aren't you going to say it to me?

Jade: I don't have to tell you, I can show you.

**Jade grabbed Beck's face kissing him, Beck pulled away.**

Beck: Wait. Here? Now?

Jade: No Beck, lets finish eating, I'm kinda in a rush to get home.

**Jade smirked at Beck, he caught on smiling wide.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Jade and Beck awakened early to prepare for their trip. They woke the kids and dressed them. Jade was in the kitchen packing food for the road, Beck was packing the huge SUV with luggage, beach toys, and the kids. Beck's father came and took the family's dog Cesar to care for during the trip. **

Beck: (walks in) Babe we're all set. I want to leave before eight to beat traffic.

Jade: Here. Take the cooler. I'll meet you in the car, I want to make sure the windows are closed and locked before I lock up.

Beck: (kisses Jade) Kay babe.

**Jade fake smiled and watched Beck carry the cooler out the door.**

Jade: I fucking hate the beach.

**Beck peeked back inside.**

Beck: I heard that.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**Don't hate me but I'm making this into a 3 part chapter title. I don't want to bore you by dragging it on all in one chapter.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Jade and Beck's close friend.**

**Pap 1: Annoying paparazzi.**

**Pap 2: Annoying paparazzi.**

**Pap 3: Annoying paparazzi.**


	119. Sandy Days Part 2

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Sandy Days: The family goes on a trip to the beach. Part Two. **

**After a few hours on the road, the family finally made it to the location of their vacation. They made two stops for restroom breaks for the kids, after eating lunch and watching DVDs of Handy Manny the kids were all napping.**

Beck: I'm telling you babe, the beach isn't going to be as bad as you think. In fact, it's going to be relaxing.

Jade: Oh yeah, a hot crowded beach with annoying strangers and keeping track of five small kids. Why couldn't we just go somewhere else? You know I hate crowded places.

Beck: Jade, trust me, you're going to love it.

Jade: The last time you said that, I was sick due to your little adventure.

Beck: (chuckles) We'll never go sailing again. I promise babe.

Jade: (sighs) Are we almost there? This road seems to never end.

Beck: What's the rush? You just said you hate the beach.

Jade: It's been an hour since they went to the restroom. They're probably pissing as we speak.

Beck: (chuckles) We'll be there after the next turn.

**Beck drove to the private resort. He parked in the driveway of a beach and smiled.**

Beck: We're here.

Jade: (sarcastically) Yay.

Beck: (kisses Jade) This is going to be fun.

**Beck got out of the truck and started unloading their things while Jade got out to get the kids.**

Jade: Tori, Tori, wake up. We're here.

**Tori stirred a bit waking up.**

Tori: Are we at Cinderella's castle?

Jade: What? No. Wake up silly girl.

**Tori opened her eyes as she felt Jade unbuckling her from her booster seat. Jade took Tori from her seat sitting her out the SUV.**

Tori: Are we at the beach now?

**Beck walked past carrying luggage.**

Beck: We sure are. See all the sand?

Tori: (looks around) Yes. Where's the water?

Beck: You can't see it from here. Come with me.

**Tori followed Beck into the beach house.**

Jade: Trina did you eat the sandwich or wear it?

**Trina tiredly groaned as Jade wiped the jelly off her face with a wipe.**

Robbie: Look mommy! Sand!

Andre: Lots of sand.

Cat: Stop! You're getting it in my hair.

Jade: Robbie, stop throwing the sand. Come on Trina.

Trina: No, I'm sleepy.

**Jade sighed as she grabbed Trina, Trina laid her head on Jade's shoulder holding her small purple blanket close. Jade closed the doors of the SUV and lead the other three children to the porch of the house.**

Jade: (sighs) Look at you. We haven't been here for ten minutes and you're already dirty.

Andre: Mommy is this our new house?

Jade: Only for a few days. Are you okay with that?

Andre: (smiles) Yes.

**Jade opened the door and the three tiny kids ran in giggling she walked in behind carrying Trina.**

Jade: (yells) Beck?

Beck: (walks up) I'm here babe.

Jade: So, this is it?

Beck: Yeah. Do you like it?

**Jade looked around the house observing the surroundings.**

Jade: It's decent.

Beck: I was hoping you'd say something else but, I'll take it.

**The beach house was a nice comfortable size. The first level had a big kitchen, living room, dining area, half bathroom, and patio out back. Upstairs was two bedroom, one with two queen sized beds, another with a huge king sized bed, there was also two bathrooms, and a sitting area. Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre were all running around enjoying the change of surroundings.**

Beck: Come on, I want to show you something.

**Beck grabbed Jade's free hand and led her to the back of the house, standing at the patio door, they looked outside.**

Jade: Where's everyone?

Beck: This is our beach for the time being.

Jade: Meaning?

Beck: (chuckles) It's a private beach Jade. We're renting it for the week.

Jade: We can do that?

Beck: Yes. Anyone who rents this house gets the beach to themselves.

Jade: Maybe this won't be too bad.

Beck: That's good to hear.

**Beck pulled Jade close kissing her, Jade quickly pulled away.**

Beck: What's wrong?

Jade: She's peeing. She's peeing on me Beck!

**Beck looked at Trina and watched as the urine ran down her legs.**

Jade: Trina, wake up please.

Beck: I'll go make sure the others use the bathroom while you-

Jade: (shaking her head) No. _I'll_ go make sure the others use the bathroom while _you_ change her.

**Jade handed Trina over to Beck.**

Beck: Why me?

Jade: Because you're the father who didn't carry five babies at once. Remember that.

**Jade smirked as she left to find the kids.**

Tori: I want to swim.

Cat: But you don't know how to swim.

Tori: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Robbie: We can still play in the water.

Andre: No, let's make a big sand castle.

**Jade found the kids in the living room.**

Tori: Mommy can I go play in the water?

Jade: After you go use the potty.

Tori: Okay. Where is it?

**Jade made sure the kids all used the bathroom before changing them into their swimsuits, the boys were wearing matching Thomas the Train swimming trunks. The girls were wearing matching Disney Princess one piece sets. Beck is very protective and doesn't allow Jade to buy the girls' any two piece swimsuit sets. Four of the kids were all standing at the patio door jumping with excitement.**

Andre: Daddy, can you open the door.

Cat: Yes daddy, open it.

Beck: Magic word?

Robbie: Please?

Tori: Pretty please?

Beck: Okay, ready?

Robbie: Yes!

**Beck walked over to the sliding patio door to open it but was stopped by a voice.**

Jade: No one is going anywhere until they're wearing sunscreen.

**Jade walked up newly dressed with Trina.**

Trina: I already have sunscreen on, so I can go outside.

**Jade was rubbing sunscreen on Tori, Beck was rubbing some on Andre.**

Jade: You have to wait Trina, you're not going out by yourself.

Cat: Why do we have to put that on?

Beck: It's to protective your skin from the sun.

Tori: Why?

Beck: So that you don't get sun burnt.

Robbie: What's sun burnt?

Beck: You don't want to know buddy.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**More fun in the next chapter. Might even be four parts instead of three.**

**Story notice: Okay, before anyone say anything about the sunscreen, if you read "The start of our lives" You will know Andre's coming into the family. He is technically Bade's (it's a story, use your imagination), his skin isn't like it is on the show. He has a light tone but not too light. A cute mixture.**


	120. Sandy Days Part 3

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Sandy Days: The family goes on a trip to the beach. Part Three.**

**Tori stood next to Andre watching as he filled the pail with water. He tried to lift it.**

Andre: Ugh, its heavy.

Tori: I can help you.

**Tori grabbed a side of the pail and helped Andre carry it to their siblings.**

Andre: We got water.

**Tori and Andre sat the pail on the sand before sitting down.**

Trina: Goody. Now I can make sand pie.

**Trina started scooping sand into her shovel and dumped it into the pail.**

Andre: No! Stop it Trina!

**Andre pushed Trina's arm away.**

Tori: You messed it up.

**Tori poured the water and sand from the pail.**

Trina: (starts crying) Why did you do that?

**Trina threw her shovel at Tori hitting her in the face.**

Tori: (starts crying) Ow Trina that hurted.

**Jade and Beck were sitting on the porch of the beach house. **

Jade: Whatever it is, go handle it.

Beck: Why can't you go handle it?

Jade: I'm busy cooking dinner.

Beck: You're on your laptop.

Jade: Your kids are crying Beck! Go see what's wrong.

**Beck jumped off the porch and jogged over to the kids.**

Beck: Okay, what's wrong?

Tori: (crying) Trina hit me.

Beck: (sighs) Trina why did you hit your sisters?

Trina: (crying) She messed up my sand pie.

Beck: Do you both want to sit in timeout?

**Tori and Trina shook their heads no.**

Beck: Hug each other.

**Tori and Trina hugged each other and stopped crying.**

Beck: You each have you own pails, there shouldn't be any fighting.

Cat: Daddy look what I made.

Beck: Oh, that's lovely Cat. You made that all by yourself?

Cat: Yes. Do you want to eat it?

Beck: (chuckles) No princess, I don't. Sand is not food.

Cat: But Robbie ate it. He liked it.

**Beck turned to Robbie who had sand smeared on his face.**

Beck: You've been eating sand?

Robbie: (nods) It's yummy sand daddy.

Beck: (picks up Robbie) How about we go get a drink of water. Play nice.

**Beck walked away carrying Robbie. Trina turned to Tori sticking her tongue out.**

Trina: I don't like you Tori.

**Trina picked up her purple pail and skipped off to the sea, Cat picked up her pail running behind.**

Cat: Wait for me! Wait for me!

Tori: Trina hurt my feelings.

Andre: The sand is wet, we can make a castle now.

**Beck was carrying Robbie back to the beach house.**

Beck: No more eating sand, okay?

Robbie: I like sand daddy.

Beck: Sand isn't good for you, it's not food.

Robbie: Yes it is.

Beck: Robbie, it's not.

Robbie: Is.

**They reached the beach house, Jade was gone from the porch, they went inside.**

Jade: What happened to Robbie?

**Beck sat Robbie down, he grabbed his sippy cup from the counter filling it with water.**

Beck: Our son likes to eat sand.

Robbie: Its yummy mommy. Mommy what are you cooking? I'm hungry.

Beck: (chuckles) You didn't eat enough sand?

Jade: (picks up Robbie) Beck, don't encourage him.

**Beck handed Robbie his sippy cup, Robbie began drinking from it.**

Jade: Robbie, no more eating sand. You could get sick. How much did he eat?

Beck: I don't know, he ate it before I got there.

Jade: Can you go back out? I don't want them out there alone.

Beck: Yeah, I'll go keep them busy while you cook.

Jade: (smiles) Thank you.

Beck: Come on Robbie.

Robbie: No.

**Robbie started kicking his legs indicating he wanted to be let down, Jade sat him down.**

Robbie: I want to watch the Wiggles.

Jade: You don't want to go back out to play?

Robbie: Wiggles mommy, wiggles.

**Robbie pulled on Jade's skirt leading her out the kitchen. Beck chuckled and walked back out to the beach to play with the kids. Trina and Cat were both sitting alone playing in the sand, Tori and Andre were working together trying to build a sandcastle. **

Tori: Aw, it keeps on falling.

Beck: (walks up) You probably need more water.

Andre: Daddy do you know how make sandcastles?

Beck: (smiles) Yep. I built sandcastles all the time when I was younger.

Tori: Can you show us daddy?

Beck: Yes, go fill your pal up with more water.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (chuckles) You need more water to build the castle.

Tori: Oh, okay.

**Andre picked up his pail, he and Tori ran off to get more water. Beck walked over to Cat.**

Cat: (looks up) Hi daddy.

Beck: Hi princess, what are doing?

Cat: I'm looking for pretty shells. Mommy said I can find them.

Beck: Did you find any?

Cat: (pouts) No.

Beck: Want to build a sandcastle?

Cat: (shakes her head) I want to find pretty shells.

Beck: Okay princess, have fun.

**Cat continued digging in the sand, Beck walked over to Trina.**

Beck: Hi sassy, having fun?

Trina: Yes.

Beck: What are you doing?

Trina: I'm making yummy sand pie.

Beck: You're not eating it are you?

Trina: It's not ready yet silly.

Beck: Don't eat the sand Trina, it's not good for you.

Trina: But Robbie ate it, he said it was yummy.

Beck: Robbie's not eating sand anymore.

**Trina frowned and thought for a second.**

Trina: Can it be pretend? Like pretend food?

Beck: Yeah, it can be pretend. But don't eat it.

Trina: Okay daddy.

**Beck walked back over to Tori and Andre.**

Andre: We got more water daddy, now what?

Beck: (smiles) Pour it on the sand.

**Andre and Tori poured the water onto the sand from the bucket.**

**Half an hour passed, Jade had finished dinner. Robbie was standing at the patio door looking outside. Jade was making the kids' plates and setting the table, she looked at Robbie.**

Jade: Robbie if you wanted to go outside you could have.

Robbie: I'm not Robbie.

Jade: Super Robbie, you could have gone outside if you wanted to.

Robbie: It's too hot, maybe next time.

Jade: Next time, like tomorrow?

Robbie: Yeah tomorrow.

**Robbie walked over to the table where Jade had finished setting it.**

Robbie: Is that corn?

Jade: Yes.

Robbie: That's yucky.

**After dinner, the kids stayed inside playing with their toys that were packed.**

Cat: (reaches up) Mommy, I want another popsicle, please.

Jade: (picks up Cat) You don't need another popsicle, you know what you need?

Cat: What?

Jade: A bath.

Cat: No. I don't want a bath.

Jade: Daddy is giving you a bath soon.

Cat: No mommy, I don't want a bath.

Jade: You're sweaty and you have sand in your hair.

Cat: (kicking her legs) No bath mommy!

**Jade sat Cat down and watched as she ran away screaming. Beck walked up to Jade hugging her from behind.**

Beck: Did you give away the secret?

Jade: Yeah, sorry about that.

Beck: You owe me. I filled the tub, now I have to get the kids in it.

Jade: (kisses Beck) Good luck. I'm going outside to read my book.

**The kids were in the living room playing, Cat ran in.**

Tori: What's wrong?

Cat: I don't wanna take a bath.

**Trina started laughing pointing at Cat.**

Trina: You have to take a bath, you have to take a bath!

**Cat was hiding on the side of a couch.**

Cat: It's not funny.

Andre: Hey Robbie, I had the truck first.

Robbie: I'm playing with it.

Andre: Give it back.

Robbie: No.

Tori: You're oppose to share.

Robbie: I am sharing.

Andre: No you're not.

**Beck walked into the living room.**

Beck: You guys want to see a surprise?

**Cat crawled out from her hiding place.**

Cat: Surprise? Is it fun?

Beck: You have to come see.

Trina: I like surprises.

Robbie: Me too, here Andre, you can have this back.

Andre: No, I want the surprise.

Tori: Where is it daddy?

Beck: You have to follow me.

**Beck walked out the living room, the kids eagerly followed. They walked up the smooth wooded stairs, Beck stopped at the closed door.**

Beck: You want to see the surprise?

**The kids nodded their heads.**

Beck: Cover your eyes.

**The kids smiled as they covered their faces with their hands Beck opened the door and ushered them into the bathroom closing the door behind him.**

Beck: Okay, you can look now.

**The kids uncovered their eyes and frowned.**

Trina: Open the door daddy!

Beck: No, it's bath time.

**The kids all screamed running into different directions in the spacious bathroom. Jade sat on the porch smirking to herself. She could hear the ciaos from the opened window.**

Jade: Sucker.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**If you haven't yet, check out the trailer and sneak peek for my new story, "The Path We Choose".**

**Next Chapter is the Part 4 final of Sandy Days.**


	121. Sandy Days Part 4

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Sandy Days: The family goes on a trip to the beach. Part 4.**

**Beck walked out to the back porch, Jade looked up from her book.**

Beck: They're asleep. Finally.

**Beck walked over to Jade sitting next to her.**

Jade: Why is your hair wet?

Beck: Tori wouldn't let me wash her hair unless I washed mine.

**Jade shook her head laughing at Beck.**

Jade: Oh you poor thing.

Beck: Yes, poor me.

Jade: Well, now you know what I have to go through every night when you're working late.

Beck: Yeah, I do, and I'm sorry babe.

**Jade nodded looking back at her book.**

Beck: How's your book?

**Jade** **looked up and smiled.**

Jade: It's great, it turns out that the maid actually killed Patricia and now she's planning her next victim.

Beck: Isn't this nice? We can't see the stars from where we live.

Jade: Yeah, it's alright I guess.

Beck: (points) Look at the sunset.

Jade: What about it?

Beck: Its beautiful, like you.

Jade: (kisses Beck) I love you.

Beck: (smiles) I love you too Jade.

**Beck kissed Jade passionately, he led her out to the beach. The two stood in each others' arms watching the sunset.**

Beck: Let's get in the water.

Jade: Ew, no.

Beck: Aw, come on.

Jade: No, the waters probably cold anyway.

Beck: There's only one way to find out.

**Without warning Beck picked up Jade bridal style and ran out to the sea.**

Jade: (gasps) Beck! Put me down! I'm going to hurt you!

**Beck carried Jade far out into sea where the water was leveled to his stomach, he sat Jade down.**

Beck: (chuckles) Is it cold?

Jade: Yes!

**Jade splashed water on Beck.**

Beck: Oh, you want to play that game huh?

**Beck splashed Jade with water.**

Jade: Stop.

Beck: Don't wanna.

**Jade and Beck were laughing splashing each other with water.**

Jade: Okay, okay, stop. I'm soaked.

Beck: Me too. The water still cold?

Jade: No, it's actually kind of, nice.

Beck: Good.

**Beck grabbed Jade kissing her hard, Jade pulled away.**

Jade: We are not having sex in the middle of the sea.

Beck: (shrugs) I tried.

Jade: (smiles) The shower looks huge.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Jade and Beck were still in bed sleep. The sun shone brightly in the room, Beck held Jade close in his arms. Standing next to the bed was Cat, with all her strength she climbed onto the huge bed and crawled over to her parents. She tapped Jade's face.**

Cat: Mommy? Mommy, are you sleeping?

**Jade and Beck awakened opening their eyes to the tiny child sitting inches away from their faces frowning. **

Jade: What's wrong Cat?

Cat: Robbie hit me.

**Cat held out her arm, Jade reached out rubbing it.**

Jade: Better?

Cat: (nods) Yes.

**Tori walked into the room holding Trina's hand.**

Tori: Hi.

Trina: Can we go outside?

Tori: We want to swim.

Beck: You can go out after breakfast.

Trina: Yay!

Tori: Let's go tell Andre.

**The two girls excitedly ran out the room, Jade helped Cat off the bed and watched her followed behind.**

Beck: Trina and Tori are getting along today.

Jade: Yeah, that's not gonna last. I give ten minutes.

**Robbie walked in the room holding his sippy cup.**

Robbie: Milk?

Beck: Robbie, did you hit Cat?

**Robbie's eyes turned wide as he ran out the room.**

Jade: I'm still tired, let me sleep in for at least twenty more minutes, you handle them.

Beck: (smirks) I wore you out last night, huh.

Jade: Shut up Beck.

**Later that morning, after getting the kids to brush their teeth, Beck had them all patenitly sitting at the dining room table waiting for breakfast. He walked in carry five bowls of cereal, he carefully placed the bowls in front of each child.**

Andre: (smiles) Thank you daddy.

Beck: You're welcome buddy.

Robbie: After this, can we go outside?

Beck: Yes, and I don't want to hear about you hitting anyone else.

**Trina pushed her bowl away whimpering.**

Beck: What's wrong princess?

Trina: I don't like bananas in my cereal.

Beck: I'm sorry, here, I'll get rid of them.

Tori: Daddy, can I have Trina's bananas?

Beck: Yes, you can.

**Beck grabbed Tori's spoon picking the bananas from Trina's bowl into Tori's. When he finished he sat Trina's bowl back in front of her. She looked from her bowl to Tori's.**

Trina: (starts crying) Daddy why did you do that?

Beck: (confused) Do what?

Trina: (crying) You gave Tori my breakfast.

Beck: I gave her your bananas, you said you didn't want them.

Trina: (crying) Not in my cereal, I was gonna eat them.

Beck: Okay, I'll get you another banana.

Trina: I don't want it anymore.

**Trina jumped down from her chair and stomped away, Jade was walking down the stairs and stopped Trina.**

Jade: Trina what's wrong?

Trina: (crying) Daddy is mean.

**Trina continued stomping up the steps, Jade shrugged and walked to the dining room.**

Andre: (reaches up) Mommy!

**Jade smiled and picked up Andre.**

Andre: Mommy, do you want to play with me?

Jade: Sure, did you finish your breakfast?

Andre: I don't want anymore. Let's play cars.

Robbie: Can I play?

Jade: Did you say sorry to Cat for hitting her?

**Robbie frowned and nodded.**

Cat: Mommy, Trina is sad.

**Beck walked in and handed Jade a mug of coffee.**

Beck: Nice to see you're well rested.

**Jade sat Andre down before taking a sip of her coffee.**

Jade: What'd you do to Trina?

Beck: Why do you think _I _did something?

Jade: (in Trina's voice) Daddy is mean.

Beck: She said that?

Jade: (nods) Looks like I'm the favorite.

**Andre was tugging on Jade's skirt.**

Andre: Come on mommy, let's play cars.

Jade: Okay.

Tori: Can I play too?

Cat: Me too.

**The four small children were all pulling Jade along.**

Beck: Wait, you didn't finish your breakfast.

Cat: I'm not hungry.

Robbie: I don't want anymore.

Beck: But I thought you wanted to play on the beach.

Tori: Not now daddy.

**Beck watched as the kids pulled Jade by her legs and skirt out the room.**

**Upstairs:**

**Beck walked into the bedroom shared by the kids during their vacation.**

Beck: Trina?

**Trina was asleep on the floor holding her small purple blanket close.**

**Downstairs:**

**Jade sat with the kids on the floor uninterested in playing cars.**

Cat: Want to race?

Jade: But we already raced.

Robbie: Lets race again.

**The four kids were all crawling racing the toy cars, Jade sighed.**

Jade: Looks like I lost.

Andre: I won, I won!

Cat: No, I won.

Robbie: You didn't win, I did.

Tori: No, me.

Andre: But, I got here first.

Cat: No you didn't.

Robbie: I did.

Tori: No, I did.

**Jade figured the kids were distracted, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV, Beck walked in and sat next to her.**

Jade: (chuckles) Why do you look, bothered.

Beck: Trina hates me, I tried waking her up to talk to her and she said she's not my friend anymore.

Jade: (glares at Beck) She's five not twenty, get over it. Besides, in a few hours she'll forget why shes upset.

Beck: You're right.

Jade: I'm always right.

Beck: Not always.

**Jade gave Beck a death glare, he chuckled. Tori walked over to them.**

Tori: Can we swim now?

Beck: I thought you wanted to play inside.

Tori: I'm done now. I want to swim.

Beck stood up and picked up Tori.

Beck: To the beach we go!

Tori: (giggles) But wait daddy, I'm opposed to wear swimming clothes, remember?

Beck: Yes, let's get you changed into your swimsuit. You guys coming?

**Beck turned to the other three kids who were still arguing.**

Andre: Let's do it over.

Cat: No! I already won, you're cheating.

Robbie: You didn't win, I'm the winner.

Andre: No me!

Robbie: Me!

Jade: I don't think they're going anywhere, anytime soon.

Beck: (chuckles) I guess it's just going to be us.

**Upstairs:**

Beck: Alright Tori, you have your swimsuit on and your wearing sunscreen.

Tori: This is not my princess swimming clothes.

Beck: That has to dry, that's why you're wearing your Elmo swimsuit.

Tori: I don't want to wear this.

Beck: You have to.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (chuckles) Because Tori, your other swimsuit has to dry.

Tori: Why?

Beck: (picks up Tori) It's still wet from yesterday.

Tori: Why?

Beck: When will this phase be over?

Tori: Daddy, why does the beach have water?

Beck: The water is the sea.

Tori: Why?

**Beck walked downstairs carrying Tori, the three small kids ran over to him.**

Cat: Daddy, I want to play outside, take me.

Andre: Me too, daddy.

Robbie: Can I put on my swimming clothes too?

Beck: Uh, Jade can you-

Jade: Nope.

Beck: (sighs) Wait here Tori.

**Beck sat Tori down and walked over to Jade.**

Beck: (whispering) You have bath duty tonight.

**Beck smirked at Jade before walking back to the kids.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**After Beck dressed the kids into their swimsuits and rubbed sunscreen on them, they were all outside playing on the beach. Cat and Tori were wearing matching Elmo one piece sets; Andre and Robbie were wearing matching Elmo swimming trunks similar to the girls. Trina was still asleep, Jade decided to nap.**

Beck: Guys, don't go too far into the water, stay here.

Tori: Why?

Beck: You're not wearing a life jacket and you can't swim.

Robbie: I can swim, see daddy.

**Robbie started flapping his arms jumping around in the water.**

Beck: (chuckles) Yes buddy, you're a great swimmer.

Cat: Daddy where is Ariel?

Beck: Ariel?

Cat: The little Mermaid, she lives in water.

Beck: Oh, she's, she's busy saving other mermaids.

Cat: (smiles) Oh, okay.

Andre: Are there fishies in the water?

Beck: No in this part buddy.

Andre: Can we go see the fishies?

Tori: Yes, let's go see the fishies!

Beck: I got a better idea, let's play in the sand.

Andre: But, I want to see fishies.

Beck: (picks up Andre) I'm sorry buddy, there aren't any fish here.

**Inside:**

**Trina slowly walked down the stairs looking around the quiet house. He smiled to herself.**

Trina: It's cookie time.

**Trina jumped off the last step and ran off to the kitchen. She spotted cookies on the counter.**

Trina: Too high.

**Trina tried climbing the high counter top and gave up. She frowned but soon smiled as she spotted Jade's purse. She walked over to the table reaching up for the purse.**

Jade: What do you think you're doing?

**Jade's voice startled Trina.**

Trina: Nothing.

Jade: It looks like your were reaching for my purse.

Trina: I wasn't.

Jade: Do you want to go outside?

**Trina pointed to the counter.**

Trina: I want cookies first.

**After finishing her snack, Trina and Jade went out to the beach to join the others.**

Cat: Trina!

**Cat ran to Trina hugging her.**

Jade: What's going on?

Beck: Oh, Jade, thank goodness you're here. Help me out.

Jade: (smirks) Can I have a shovel?

Andre: You can use mine mommy.

**Andre handed Jade his shovel.**

Jade: Thanks sweetie.

Beck: Jade, this isn't funny.

**The kids all giggled as they buried Beck in the sand.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**I'm sleepy and have few requests to do. Sorry if it's boring.**

**Cute how when I update I get two or three reviews telling me their love of my story, when I don't update I get reviews demanding me to update. Don't demand me if you cant bother telling me your opinion of my story.**


	122. An Honorable Day

**SHOUT OUT To: Mewgirl, me-o, bade, Jeremy Shane, j, and danialoveyou. **

**Thanks for taking the time to review my previous chapter. I really appreciate your thoughts and concerns on my work.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**An Honorable Day: Jade tricks Beck into thinking she's forgotten about Father's Day.**

Robbie: (running) I'm here to save the world! I'm Super Robbie!

**Robbie ran past Beck, Beck caught him by the arm picking him up.**

Beck: It's time for super Robbie to get his shoes on.

Robbie: No its not.

Beck: Oh yes it is.

**Robbie started squirming in Beck's arms.**

Beck: Come on Robbie, stop.

Robbie: Put me down daddy.

Beck: If I put you down do you promise not to runaway?

Robbie: No.

**Beck chuckled and sat on the couch with Robbie he grabbed the small shoes beside him putting them on Robbie.**

Robbie: These are Andre's shoes.

Beck: No they're not, they're yours. See your name?

**Beck pointed to Robbie's written name inside the tongue of the shoes.**

Robbie: That's not how you spell my name.

**Jade and Jenny walked in the living room.**

Jade: Alright, they're asleep. You ready?

Robbie: Ready for what?

Jenny: You're going bye-bye Robbie. You didn't know.

Robbie: Where am I going?

Beck: He knows now.

**Beck finished tying Robbie's shoes and sat him down.**

Jade: You're going somewhere fun.

**An hour later:**

**Jade and Beck arrived in the parking lot of a building. Jade turned to see Robbie asleep.**

Beck: Think he's gonna cry?

Jade: No, we just have to make it fun for him.

**Jade and Beck got out of their car, Beck unbuckled Robbie from his booster seat and carried him into the building with Jade walking along.**

Jade: I'll sign him in, find somewhere for us to sit.

**After signing Robbie in for his appointment Jade sat next to Beck with Robbie half sleep in his arms.**

Beck: So, got anything planned for tomorrow?

**Jade looked at Beck giving him a confused look.**

Jade: No. Why?

Beck: (sighs) Nothing, it's nothing.

Jade: Uh, okay.

**It didn't take long for Robbie to be called for his appointment. Jade and Beck followed the doctor to a back room.**

Dr. Athens: So you brought Robbie here for a checkup today?

Jade: (nods) Yes, we noticed that he's been squinting.

**The Doctor nodded writing notes on her clipboard.**

Dr. Athens: Because he was born premature it's normal for him to be in need of glasses.

Beck: So he _does_ need glasses?

Dr. Athens: It depends on how he responds to the tests.

Jade: Okay.

Dr. Athens: Hi Robbie, I'm Doctor Athens, can you stand and read the letters ahead?

**The doctor pointed to a chart on the wall, Robbie groaned gripping tighter on Beck.**

Jade: Come on Super Robbie, read the letters for Doctor Athens.

**After Robbie's Eye Doctor appointment, the three returned home.**

Beck: Guess who doesn't need glasses?

**Jenny walked up carrying Cat, she passed her to Jade.**

Jenny: His vision is okay?

Jade: For now, but the doctor thinks as he gets older it'll worsen.

Jenny: Want to go to the mall with me tomorrow? It'll really mean a lot to me.

Jade: Sure, I can use some down time.

**Beck sighed walking away from Jade and Jenny.**

Jade: (smirks) He's buying it.

Robbie: Buying what?

Jenny: (picks up Robbie) Nothing, it's nothing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, it was Sunday. Beck woke up to an empty bed, he sat up looking at the clock. It was after ten, Beck smiled to himself. He figured Jade allowed him to sleep in while she cooked breakfast celebrating Father's Day. He looked at his phone to see the unread text messages all wishing him a Happy Father's Day. After showering and getting dressed Beck walked downstairs meeting Jade in the kitchen.**

Jade: Well, look who finally decides to wake up.

Beck: (kisses Jade) You didn't wake me.

**Beck looked around the clean kitchen.**

Beck: So, what's for breakfast?

Jade: Whatever you decide to cook. I fed the kids oatmeal.

Beck: You didn't cook breakfast today?

Jade: I didn't cook breakfast yesterday either. What makes today different?

Beck: Just forget it.

Jade: Whatever.

**Beck walked away to the playroom to see the kids. He walked in to see them all quietly finger painting, he chuckled at the sight of them with their shirts off. Jade would never allow them to stain their clothing with paint, even if it is washable.**

Beck: (smiles) Hi guys.

**The kids all looked up and smiled.**

Tori: (waves) Hi daddy.

Beck: Are you making cards?

Andre: No, I'm making the sun. See? It's yellow, just like the sun.

Beck: Isn't there something you guys would like to tell me today?

**The kids all looked up at Beck confused.**

Beck: Happy…

**Beck gestured towards the kids to finish his sentence.**

Robbie: Birthday?

Tori: Today is your birthday daddy?

Cat: (smiles) Happy birthday daddy!

Trina: How old are you?

**Andre held up seven fingers.**

Andre: Are you this many?

**In the kitchen:**

**Jade laughed as she overheard the conversation from the baby monitor, she was on the phone with Jenny.**

Jade: This is too great, he's hopeless.

Jenny: (laughs) Poor Beck, must suck to get no love on Father's Day.

Jade: I know, I didn't have to get the kids to play along. They don't even know it's Father's Day.

Jenny: So, how are you going to do the surprise while he's home?

Jade: I got that taken care off.

**A couple hours later, the kids were napping. Jade was in her office working when Beck stomped in.**

Jade: What's your problem?

Beck: I'm leaving, my dad is here and we're going out.

Jade: Why are you hanging with your dad today?

Beck: Gee Jade, I don't know. Maybe because today is special.

Jade: You can't leave Beck, that'll ruin everything.

**Beck smiled at Jade hopeful she had something planned.**

Beck: Ruin what?

Jade: My, my surprise.

Beck: What surprise?

Jade: (sighs) I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd try to get out of it.

Beck: Why would I get out of it Jade? I'm sure I'll love it.

Jade: Oh, so you have no problem with reorganizing our closet?

Beck: What?

Jade: reorganizing our closet. I've been planning this day for months.

**Beck became annoying with Jade, showing the expression on his face.**

Beck: I'm not spending the day reorganizing our closet. Count me out.

**Beck walked out from Jade's office slamming the door behind him.**

Jade: What a baby.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**After the kids' naps they were all sitting in the kitchen at the island.**

Jade: Okay, you guys are going to help me bake a cake.

Robbie: Cake? Yay!

Andre: I love cake mommy.

Cat: Can we eat it?

Jade: We can eat it after dinner.

**Jade set all the ingredients on the island along with baking tools.**

Trina: Where are the birthday candles? Daddy is oppose to make a wish.

Jade: Today isn't his birthday, it's Father's Day.

Andre: What's Father's Day?

**The kids didn't remember the previous year.**

Jade: Father's Day is a day when all kids thank their father's for being great fathers. Just like Mother's Day.

Tori: What's Mother's Day.

Jade: (sighs) Never mind. Let's start on the cake. I'm going to give you your own jobs.

Tori: Why?

Robbie: What kind of cake are we making?

Jade: Chocolate, because it's your daddy's favorite.

Trina: Yucky. Let's make cookies.

Jade: It's Father's Day, not Trina's Day.

Trina: (gasps) When is Trina's Day?

Cat: Is there a Cat's Day?

Jade: This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought.

**Jade poured the cake mix into a huge bowl. She cracked eggs into a smaller bowl and passed it to Tori.**

Jade: Pour it into the mix.

Andre: (pouts) But mommy, I wanted to do that.

**Jade was watching Tori as she carefully poured the eggs into the bowl.**

Jade: I have another job for you buddy.

Tori: I did it mommy! Now can we eat it?

Jade: No, that's gross. It's not baked yet.

**Jade passed a cup of water to Andre.**

Jade: Can you pour this in the bowl.

Andre: (nods) Yes.

**Halfway through baking the kids were having meltdowns.**

Trina: (crying) I want to lick the spoon mommy!

Cat: (crying) Robbie took my juice. Robbie that's cup!

**Cat was chasing Robbie around the kitchen for her sippy cup.**

Andre: (reaches up) Mommy, I want to go outside.

Jade: (picks up Andre) I think going outside is great idea.

Tori: Mommy is the cake done yet? I want it.

**Tori walked over to the stove reaching out to it.**

Jade: NO!

**Jade rushed over to Tori pulling her back.**

Jade: Major no. Do not touch the oven.

Tori: Why?

Jade: It's hot. Do you want to burn your hands?

**Tori looked at her hands and shook her head.**

Tori: No.

Jade: Stay away from it.

**Jade sat Andre down before walking over to Cat and Robbie who were tackling each other, she picked up Cat's cup.**

Jade: This isn't yours Robbie. It's Cats.

Robbie: But I'm thirsty.

**Jade handed Cat her sippy cup.**

Jade: Do you want something to drink from your own cup?

Robbie: No, I want that cup.

Jade: It's Cat's cup today, next time buddy.

**Jade grabbed a sippy cup from a cabinet and pour juice in it for Robbie.**

Trina: I want some. Can I have some?

Jade: (sighs) Yes, juice for everyone. Then it's outside.

**Jade gave the kids juice before releasing them into the backyard. Trina stood at the fence surrounding a swimming pool.**

Trina: I want to swim.

**Trina tried opening the locked fence.**

Cat: No Trina you can't swim, you have to wear swimming clothes.

Trina: I forgot. I'm gonna get my swimming clothes.

**Trina ran back to the house pulling on the patio door struggling to open it, Jade opened it.**

Trina: I need my swimming clothes so I can swim.

Jade: You're not getting in the pool today.

Trina: Why not?

Jade: We have somewhere to go soon.

Trina: (starts crying) But I want to swim.

**Jade was about to respond until she heard the intercom ring.**

Jade: That's Jenny.

**Jade walked away to answer the door.**

Trina: (crying) But what about my swimming clothes.

**Jenny came over to help Jade with the kids so they could get ready in time without being late. Jade had just taken the cake out the oven and left it on the counter to cool. She walked outside to the backyard.**

Jade: Are they giving you a hard time?

Jenny: Nope, they're perfectly fine.

**Jenny was sitting down watching the kids who were playing with their Little Tikes Water Table.**

Jade: It amazes me how they love playing in water but hate taking baths.

Jenny: I was thinking the same.

Jade: Can you dry and change them soon? We have to leave in less than an hour.

Jenny: Sure.

**Jade walked back inside as Jenny walked over to the kids.**

Tori: Hey no splashing. That's not nice.

Jenny: Are you guys playing nice?

Tori: Robbie splashed me.

Robbie: I'm sorry.

Jenny: You know it's almost time to clean up.

Trina: No it's not.

Jenny: Yeah it is. Your mommy said so.

Cat: I want to play here.

Andre: Look at my man, he going down the water slide.

Jenny: Oooh, that looks fun.

Trina: Look at the waterfall, my boat is gonna fall down.

Jenny: Oh no, but what about your people? Can they swim?

Trina: No, a shark ate them.

Robbie: I'm the shark!

**The kids all giggled as they were playing not noticing they splashed some water on Jenny.**

Jenny: You splashed me.

Cat: I'm sorry.

Jenny: It's okay, it felt good. It's so hot out today. Well, come on it's time to dry off, your shirts are soaked.

Andre: No. Let's stay here.

Jenny: You have to go somewhere.

Trina: No.

Jenny: (sighs) Your mommy is gonna be mad if I don't have you changed soon.

**The kids ignored Jenny as they continued playing, she was becoming impatient.**

Jenny: Come on guys, we have to go inside.

Tori: This time can I be the shark?

Robbie: No, you be the girl. I can eat you.

Cat: Look my ducky is on the boat.

Jenny: Okay, if we have to do this the hard way.

Trina: That's my boat Cat, give it back.

Jenny: (picks up Trina) We don't have time for games.

**Trina screamed loudly, scared Jenny quickly sat her down. Trina went back to playing.**

Jenny: I'm telling your mommy.

**The kids ignored Jenny.**

Jenny: I mean it, I'll go tell her you're not listening.

**Jenny pretended to walk away but gave up when the kids weren't paying her any attention.**

Jenny: Just let me get you dressed, please!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day Jade and the kids were at Beck's favorite Italian restaurant along with Beck's mother waiting for Beck and his father Joe to arrive. Due to Jade wanting privacy the family was hidden away in a back room away from others in the restaurant. **

Andre: I want to sit here. No, here. I want to sit here.

**Andre was walking to the extra tables pulling out all the chairs.**

Jade: Andre is sitting where the nice man put his seat.

Andre: Here.

**Jade walked over to Andre picking him up, she carried him to the table where the other kids were sitting, she sat him in the booster seat provided by the restaurant.**

Jade: You're sitting here.

Andre: (points) No, there.

Jade: Where's the card I bought yesterday.

**Jade looked away searching her purse.**

Robbie: Look what I got, this. I can cook with this.

Carolyn: Uh Jade, you might want to take that from him.

Robbie: I'm cutting the table.

**Jade rushed over to Robbie taking the butter knife from his hand. She grabbed the other knifes from the table putting them out of the kids' reach.**

Robbie: That was mine.

Tori: I'm hungry. I want cake.

**Tori pointed to the cake Jade brought along.**

Jade: Not until after dinner, here sign this card.

Cat: Sign?

Jade: Write your names on it for daddy.

**Jade handed Cat the card with a crayon.**

Jade: C-A-T-

Cat: I know how to spell my name. C-A-T-E-I-N-A.

Jade: Close enough. Give it your sister.

**Cat passed the card to Trina.**

Trina: T-R-I-N-A-Y. Did I spell it right mommy?

Jade: There is no Y in your name.

Trina: I spelled it right, it's not your name its mine.

Tori: My turn. T-O-R-I. Tori!

Carolyn: Good job Tori.

**The kids all finished signing the card for Beck.**

Robbie: Daddy here yet?

Jade: No he'll be here soon. When he does come, I want you to say Happy Father's Day to him.

Tori: Why?

Trina: Because it's his birthday Tori.

Jade: No, because it's Father's Day.

Andre: What's that?

**Jade sighed looking at Carolyn.**

Jade: Oh how I love being a mommy.

**After signing a few autographs outside Beck and his father finally made it into the restaurant.**

Beck: I was hoping to spend the day with my family but I really appreciate you taking me out dad.

Joe: No problem son. Did Jade really forget about today?

Beck: Yeah, she hasn't spoken a word about it.

Joe: And you're hurt about it?

Beck: Well, yeah. Father's Day is important to me and with five kids I thought maybe it'd be important to her too.

Joe: Well at least you're spending it with me son.

**A waiter led Beck and his father to the Beck room where his family were waiting.**

Jade: And if I see you hitting again, you're gonna get it.

Tori: (points) Daddy's here, daddy's here!

**Jade turned to see Beck standing with a surprised look on his face. **

Beck: What, what are you doing here?

**Jade walked over to Beck and kissed him.**

Jade: You didn't think I would forget about Father's Day, would you?

Cat: Happy birthday daddy.

Beck: (chuckles) Was this all planned?

Jade: Yeah, it was so funny seeing your pouty face.

Beck: You really got me babe.

Jade: Yeah I did.

Robbie: Daddy, we made you a cake?

Beck: You did?

Tori: Yes, it's chocolate.

**Beck walked over to the kids kissing them each.**

Beck: Thank you.

Andre: Open your present.

Beck: Wow, I get a present too?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that night, Jade and Beck were in their room.**

Beck: Thanks again for today babe.

Jade: Stop thanking me Beck.

Beck: I'm just happy you didn't forget.

Jade: Maybe I should be the actor, I got you good.

Beck: (kisses Jade) If I were to forget Mother's Day you'd-

Jade: I'd hurt you.

Beck: (chuckles) I wouldn't pull the same joke on you.

Jade: Come here Beck.

**Beck walked over to Jade, she pulled him close.**

Jade: I love you.

Beck: (smiles) I love you too Jade.

Jade: How much do you love me?

Beck: I love you so much that I can't even tell you how much I love you.

Jade: (kisses Beck) Show me.

Beck: I'll show you.

**Beck kissed Jade laying her on the bed, climbing on top of her.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Jade and Beck's close friend.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Dr. Athens: Eye Doctor.**


	123. I'm Tired of Cowards

**Alright, I can't do this anymore. I've tried to ignore the rude reviews but this is just getting ridiculous now. I'm being called out of my name by someone who I don't even know and I refuse to argue with strangers over the internet. I'm tired of writing only to just get four reviews with every time of guest review from some rude coward. I'm taking a break from this site, don't be surprised if I don't come back. That last review has really done it. I may not publish my new story. I'm sick of it, really I am.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

Guest: Your stories suck! You put too many kid moments and not enough bade moment you might as well call it the worst fucking bade fan fiction ever... Bitch!

Guest: Bitch.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **


	124. Sickly Blues

**This is a requested chapter that was supposed to be posted Saturday. I wasn't going to post it at all but then I remembered the person who would review begging for this. Enjoy. A/N at end of chapter.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Sickly Blues: Cat has the stomach flu; Jade notices Beck spends too much time working.**

**Early Tuesday morning, Jade groaned as her sleep was interrupted by an annoying buzzing noise. She buried her face in her pillow, Beck reached over her to turn off the alarm.**

Beck: Sorry babe, go back to sleep.

**Jade looked up at the clock.**

Jade: Four in the morning? Why was your alarm set this early?

Beck: I have to be on set at this time.

Jade: No you don't, you don't have to be on set until nine.

Beck: It's a new project.

Jade: New project? You didn't tell me anything about a new project.

Beck: You should go back to sleep babe, it's pretty early.

**Beck got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.**

Jade: Four in the morning? That should be illegal.

**After showering and freshening up Beck was dressed and ready for the day. Jade had fallen back asleep, he quietly left the room not wanting to disturb her. As he was walking down the hall he heard crying and groans coming from the girls' room, he walked in to see Cat laying in bed in the fetal position.**

Beck: What's wrong princess?

Cat: My tummy hurts.

**Beck walked over to Cat rubbing her stomach.**

Beck: Does this make it feel better?

Cat: (starts crying) No, it hurts really bad.

Beck: Okay, shh, shh. Come here.

**Beck picked up Cat and carried her to the bathroom.**

Beck: You probably have to poop, that's all.

**Beck sat Cat down, she pulled down her pants and underwear climbing onto the toilet.**

Beck: You'll be feeling better soon.

**Beck waited until Cat was finished before helping her wash her hands and putting her back into bed.**

Beck: It's still early, so you might want to go back to sleep.

Cat: My tummy still hurts.

Beck: It does? Well, I can give you some medicine, that'll work.

Cat: No, no medicine.

Beck: But Cat, it's the-

**Without warning Cat sat up in bed throwing up on herself, surprised Beck jumped back. He picked up Cat and carried her to the girls' bathroom.**

Beck: Okay, you stay here and I'll go get mommy.

**Beck sat Cat in the empty bathtub, he rushed out the bathroom.**

Cat: No daddy! I don't wanna take a bath! I feel better!

**Beck rushed to him and Jade's room shaking Jade awake, angry she pushed him away.**

Jade: What the hell is wrong with you?

Beck: Cat just threw up all over her bed.

**Jade sighed as she shrew the covers off her getting out of bed.**

Jade: The last thing we need is another sick kid.

**Jade and Beck walked out their room meeting crying Cat in the hallway.**

Cat: (crying) Mommy, I don't wanna take a bath.

Jade: Oh, look at you.

**Jade pick up Cat taking her to the girls' bathroom.**

Cat: No mommy! No bath!

Jade: I'm just gonna rinse you off. Let's get you out of these pajamas.

**Jade undressed Cat out of her PJs putting her into the tub, she turned on the water, Beck walked into the bathroom.**

Beck: I have to leave, I can't be late.

**Jade was struggling to bathe Cat, the tiny kid was squirming trying to get out of the tub.**

Jade: I thought you said she threw up in her bed.

Beck: (nods) She did.

Jade: Did you clean it?

Beck: I don't have time for that, I have to get to set.

Jade: Is work really that important that you can't take five minutes to clean your daughter's bed and change her bedding?

Beck: Jade, I don't have time to argue right now, I'll see you when I get home.

**Beck walked over to the tub and kissed Cat.**

Beck: Feel better princess.

**Beck proceeded to kiss Jade, she turned away from him focusing on Cat.**

Beck: Don't be like that Jade.

**Jade finished bathing Cat, she took her out the tub and wrapped her in her hooded bath towel.**

Jade: You should leave Beck.

Beck: I'll see you when I get home.

**Jade picked up Cat and walked out the bathroom, she roughly pushed passed Beck.**

Beck: I didn't deserve that.

**Later that morning, the kids were all awake and eating breakfast, Jade was in the kitchen making herself some coffee. **

Tori: That didn't really happen Trina.

Trina: Yes it did.

Robbie: Was the princess nice?

Trina: (nods) Yes, and then we went to get ice-cream and then I came back here.

Tori: That's not true.

Trina: Yes it is!

Tori: No its not!

Andre: I like the part when the princess beat up the alligators.

Tori: It didn't happen!

Trina: Cat was there, remember Cat?

**The kids all turned to Cat.**

Robbie: What's wrong? You don't like pancakes?

Cat: My tummy is hurting again.

Tori: why?

Andre: What's wrong with your face Cat?

Tori: Cat?

Trina: Uh oh.

**The kids watched as Cat turned her head throwing up on the floor.**

Robbie: Mommy! Cat is being yucky!

**Jade rushed in and sighed.**

Jade: Looks like you can't keep your food down.

**Cat frowned and started crying.**

Jade: (picks up Cat) It's okay, I'm not upset. It was just an accident.

Robbie: Is Cat sick?

Jade: Yes, she's sick.

Trina: Ew.

Jade: Are you finished with your breakfast?

**The kids all nodded their heads.**

Jade: Go play, Cat go lay in bed.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Later that morning,**

Jade: Okay Cat, lay here and watch TV.

Cat: Can I play mommy?

Jade: No, I want you to stay here and get better.

**Jade wanted to work and keep watch on the kids, so she had the four healthy kids playing in the playroom and brought Cat downstairs to the living room with a blanket and pillow.**

Jade: Does your tummy hurt?

Cat: No, the funny feeling is gone.

Jade: If it comes back try to use this bucket. Here, hold it.

**Jade handed Cat a small bucket.**

Cat: Throw up in the bucket?

Jade: Yes. Do you want some juice?

Cat: (shakes her head) No, the funny feeling will come back.

Jade: You have to drink something, stay here.

**Jade walked out the living room, Cat sighed looking at the TV. Tori peeked around the corner and came skipping into the room carrying books.**

Tori: Hi Cat.

Cat: Hi Tori.

Tori: What are you doing?

Cat: I'm watching Blue's Clues.

**Tori looked at the TV and back at Cat.**

Tori: Guess what.

Cat: Um, I don't know.

Tori: I'm gonna make you feel better.

Cat: You are? Yay!

Tori: First I'm gonna read you a story.

**Tori sat on the floor and opened one of the books.**

Tori: Okay, well, uh, um.

**Tori looked at the book confused by the words.**

Tori: This not a good book.

**Tori sat the book down before grabbing another.**

Tori: Um, so, um.

Cat: You can read?

**Tori looked up at Cat closing the book.**

Tori: I can do something else to make you feel better.

**Trina came walking into the living room.**

Trina: Mommy wants you to drink water.

**Trina handed Cat her sippy cup, Cat decided to drink some.**

Cat: (confused) It's all gone.

Trina: (burps) Really?

**Robbie came running into the living room.**

Robbie: Cat do you want to play with me? Let's save the world!

**Cat sat up and whimpered.**

Cat: My tummy is hurting again.

Robbie: Are you gonna throw up?

Trina: Don't do that, that's yucky.

Tori: Cat, I can make you feel better.

**In the kitchen:**

**Jade was cooking lunch; grilled cheese and fries, and chicken noodle soup for Cat.**

Jade: (on the phone) You are a life saver Jenny.

Jenny: No problem, I'll on my lunch break.

Jade: Thank you so much, I'd get it myself but, you know.

Jenny: Yeah, I'll be there soon.

Jade: Thanks, bye.

**Jade hung up with Jenny. She sat her phone down before grabbing the fries from the oven. Andre came crawling into the kitchen pushing his train.**

Jade: Hey, are you ready for lunch?

Andre: No, my train is going to the North Pole. It's really far away.

**Jade was making the kids' plates, cutting their sandwiches and evening out fries.**

Jade: Maybe your train can take a break to eat, and to rest.

Andre: No, I have to take everyone to the North Pole before it's too late.

Jade: After your nap, you can play outside.

**Andre stood up holding his train.**

Andre: I'm hungry now.

Jade: (laughs) I bet you are.

Tori: (runs in) Mommy! Cat throw'd up.

Jade: Thank you for the report Tori, go can up your toys for lunch.

**During the kids' naps Jenny came over to deliver something to Jade.**

Jade: Did you get it?

Jenny: Yep, got it.

**Jenny held up the grocery bag.**

Jade: Thank goodness. Give me.

**Jenny handed Jade the bag, Jade pulled out the bananas.**

Jade: I read online that eating a banana can cure the stomach flu.

**Jade took a banana and handed the others to Jenny.**

Jade: Put those in the kitchen.

Jenny: Yes, ma'am.

**Jenny walked away to the kitchen, Jade walked to the living room where Cat was asleep.**

Jade: Cat, wake up sweetie. Wake up.

**Jade gently awakened Cat.**

Jade: I got you a banana to eat.

**Cat shook her head covering her mouth.**

Cat: Nooo, I can't eat that. The funny feeling will come back.

Jade: You have to put something in your stomach, this banana will make you feel better.

Cat: No it won't. I don't want that.

Jade: Come on Cat, just a bite.

Cat: No, mommy. I don't want it. I don't want to throw up again, not fun.

Jade: Cat, this banana will help your stomach.

Cat: No.

Jade: (sighs) Please Cat, I want you to get better.

Cat: Mommy, no. I don't want my tummy to hurt again.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Beck returned home late from work. It was quiet and dark in the house, Beck quietly walked in from the garage door and turned on the light. Cesar, the family dog attacked him.**

Beck: Dammit Cesar, down boy.

**Beck pushed the dog off from him. Beck walked upstairs to his bedroom to see the door closed he tried to open it.**

Beck: Jade, open the door. I'm tired. Please.

**Jade was in bed awake, she glared at the closed door.**

Jade: I'm tired too Beck, I'm tired of you working twenty hours a day.

Beck: Jade, open the door.

Jade: (yells) What the hell are you doing for twenty hours?

Beck: (sighs) Jade, I am really tired. I just want to shower and go to bed.

**Jade got out of bed and opened the door.**

Jade: Twenty hours is a whole day Beck! What the hell are you doing?

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Someone on my, ask , told me about the reviews. I haven't read one review since I posted my A/N. I was afraid of what rudeness awaited me. When the emails alerted my phone I got anxiety, I took my emails off my phone because I couldn't look at it. I was officially done with this site until I read that post on, ask. I graduated a week ago and all my relatives kept asking me, "What are you going to college for? What are your career goals?". Feels great to have the support from my family believing in me that I can make it as a writer and actress. I shouldn't have let some stranger get the better of me, and I feel stupid. Sorry for almost punishing you by discontinuing my story. You all didn't deserve it and I am sorry. I forced myself to read each and every review, the long paragraphs and all. Thank you for the support. I still cringe when I see a guest review and I hope to get over that, just takes time. Thank you all. Fanfiction has become part of my life and I hope to get the continued support when I start my career.**

**BTW: Does anyone know how to disable guest reviews?**

**Who's excited for Twisted tonight? Second episode. I have to choose rather I should DVR Dance Moms, or Twisted tonight. **


	125. The Scandal

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**The Scandal: Jade is frustrated with the lack of attention from Beck.**

**Friday afternoon, Jade had finished working and went to Beck's parents' house to pick up the kids. She smiled when she saw Cat and Tori standing in the opened door. The tiny girls excitedly jumped for joy.**

Cat: Mommy's here! Mommy's here!

Tori: Nana, mommy's here!

**Beck's mother Carolyn walked up opened the screen door letting Jade in. Cat and Tori attacked Jade hugging her legs.**

Carolyn: (hugs Jade) Jade, you're here early.

Jade: I ended rehearsals early today.

Carolyn: Oh, the others are still napping, I'll go wake them.

Jade: Okay.

**Carolyn walk away to the guest room, Jade grabbed the kids' shoes and sat Tori and Cat on the couch putting on their shoes.**

Jade: Did you have fun today?

Tori: Yes.

Jade: What did you do?

Cat: Um, play outside and color.

Jade: (laughs) That's all?

Tori: Mommy, are we going on?

Jade: Uh, we're gonna make a stop first.

Tori: Why?

Jade: To get a snack. Aren't you hungry?

Cat: I'm hungry.

Tori: Me too.

**Carolyn came walking back with the other kids carrying Robbie who was asleep.**

Andre: Mommy! I missed you.

**Andre climbed on Jade's lap and kissed her.**

Jade: I missed you too buddy.

Carolyn: He was last to fall asleep, he was giving me a hard time.

**Jade was putting Andre's shoes on.**

Jade: I'm sorry. Can you put his shoes on?

Carolyn: Sure, and it's okay, I think it was the graham crackers he ate.

**Jade finished putting on Andre's shoes and sat him aside, she looked at Trina who was standing holding her small blanket close frowning.**

Jade: Come here Trina.

**Trina walked over to Jade, Jade sat her on her lap putting on her shoes.**

Jade: Why are you making that face? What's wrong?

**Trina shook her head quivering her lip.**

Jade: You can tell me.

Trina: (starts crying) I thought daddy was coming.

**Jade looked at Carolyn hurt.**

Jade: He's working, you'll see him at home.

Andre: Is daddy home?

Jade: Well, no but he's-

Cat: How come daddy not home anymore?

Tori: Mommy, miss daddy.

**Jade was becoming overwhelmed with the kids questioning about Beck.**

Jade: Who wants ice-cream?

Cat: Meee!

Tori: I do.

Andre: I want some!

Jade: Let's go get some.

**Jade walked outside with the kids Carolyn followed behind carrying Robbie. She buckled the kids into their booster seats, Carolyn passed Robbie to Jade, she strapped him into his booster seat before closing the door.**

Carolyn: You're not alone.

Jade: What do you mean?

Carolyn: I haven't talked to Beck in two weeks.

**Jade sighed looking down.**

Jade: I haven't seen him in two weeks. He's gone before I wake up and comes home when I'm sleep.

Carolyn: Maybe he's wrapped up in work.

Jade: (shakes her head) His job has never been this important.

**Jade opened her door and was about to get in, she stopped and looked at Carolyn.**

Jade: Thanks for keeping them.

Carolyn: Anytime Jade. Try talking to my son.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Jade: Hold your brother's hand.

**Robbie grabbed Andre's hand, the family walked into Dairy Queen going to the counter.**

Jade: Hi, five small vanilla cups with sprinkles, and a small M&Ms Blizzard.

**The cashier nodded taking Jade's money. Jade carefully handed the kids their ice-creams before getting her own.**

Jade: Go sit at that table.

**The kids sat enjoying their ice-cream, Jade was glad, she wanted to avoid talking about Beck with the kids.**

Robbie: Look mommy, I'm making soup.

Jade: (sighs) Robbie, you're supposed to eat the ice-cream, not play with it.

Robbie: I am eating it mommy. It's ice-cream soup.

**Robbie took a bite of his ice-cream smiling at Jade. Jade grabbed a napkin wiping his face.**

Jade: You guys are getting messy.

Cat: Tori, can I taste yours?

Tori: Okay.

**Tori and Cat traded ice-creams.**

Tori: Yours taste yummy.

Cat: I like yours better.

**Jade looked at them confused.**

Jade: It's the same kind of ice-, forget it.

**Jade's phones started ringing, she rolled her eyes looking at the caller I.D.**

Jade: (answers) What do you want Ben?

Ben: Is it true?

Jade: Is what true?

Ben: You and Beck! You guys finally split?

Jade: Split? Finally? Ben I don't have time for your ignorance.

Ben: Everyone's talking about it, you and Beck split up and Beck is now dating this hot new chick.

**Ben started laughing hard.**

Ben: Maybe my brother took after me. He's playing the game. He's got you fooled.

Jade: Ben, stop trying to start shit with me.

Ben: (laughs) I can sense your upset, clearly you didn't know about Beck's new life.

**Jade became angry as she hung up with Ben, she slammed her phone on the table looking up at the frighten faces of her children.**

Jade: I, I'm sorry.

Cat: Mommy, are you mad?

Jade: No, I'm not mad.

Andre: Are you happy?

Jade: (smiles) Yes, I'm happy.

Tori: You don't look happy.

Trina: You look sad.

Jade: I'm not sad, I promise. Finish your ice-cream, its melting.

Robbie: I'm gonna give my ice-cream to daddy. He loves ice-cream.

Jade: That's nice of you buddy but I think you should eat your ice-cream.

Robbie: My soup?

Jade: Yes, your soup.

Robbie: Okay!

**Jade decided to call Beck to tell him about his annoying brother. He didn't answer, she called again.**

Beck: (answers) Jade I really can't talk right now.

Jade: You answered, so you obviously can.

Beck: (sighs) Yes, Jade?

Jade: You will never believe what Ben just told me.

**Before Beck could respond, Jade heard a female's voice in the background, "Beck, I thought we agreed you'd keep your phone away. We don't want any interruptions, do we?"**

Beck: Gotta go Jade.

Jade: Who was that?

Beck: I'll see you later, bye.

**After Beck hung up on Jade, she stared at her phone in disbelief. **

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**After ice-cream, Jade and the kids returned home. As Jade was driving down their street she could see the mob of paparazzi standing in front of the gates protecting the property of their home.**

Jade: (sighs) What is this?

**As Jade drove closer the paparazzi spotted her running towards her vehicle. Surrounding the SUV the paparazzi flashed their cameras yelling questions for Jade as she tried to drive.**

Andre: Mommy?

Jade: It's okay buddy.

**Jade loudly beeped her horn.**

Jade: GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Robbie: Mommy, I'm scared.

Jade: Don't worry, they won't hurt you.

Tori: Too loud.

**The kids covered their ears trying to block out the rude paparazzi shouting and camera flashing.**

Jade: Alright, I'm tired of being nice.

**Jade stepped on her gas pedal scaring the paparazzi out the way nearly running them over. She successfully drove through their gate leaving the noisy paparazzi locked out.**

Cat: Mommy, those are bad people.

Jade: I know Cat, I know.

Trina: How come they do that?

Jade: They have nothing better to do.

**Jade unbuckled the kids from their booster seats. When they all walked inside the house the kids raced to the playroom, Jade walked to her office to use her laptop.**

Jade: Oh my God, the idiot was right.

**Jade stared at her laptop hurt.**

Jade: No, it can't be true.

**Jade scrolled down on the webpage looking at the article, she clicked another with her photographed arriving home.**

Jade: How the hell did they upload this that quick?

**Jade continued looking at the articles and photos of Beck and some lady. Even though it killed Jade, she had to admit, the woman was pretty.**

**In the playroom:**

Trina: Cat, I'm using that. Don't touch it.

Cat: But I want to play.

Trina: No, you can't.

Cat: You have to share. Mommy said so.

Trina: I don't wanna.

**Trina and Cat were arguing over the play food and play kitchen.**

Andre: Stop it Tori, Tori stop.

Robbie: Stop it Tori!

**Robbie snatched the train away from Tori putting it back on the track.**

Tori: You're mean.

Jade: (walks in) We're leaving, come put your shoes on.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck returned home late in the middle of the night after twelve. He was too exhausted to notice the SUV missing from the garage. He tiredly walked into his bedroom turning on the light.**

Beck: Babe?

**Beck checked the bathroom and closet not seeing any sign of Jade.**

Beck: Jade, I'm home!

**Beck figured Jade was in bed with one of the kids, he walked to the boys' room and turned on the light.**

Beck: Jade? Andre? Robbie?

**Beck rushed to the girls' room only to turn on the light welcomed by the sight of three empty beds still neatly made from morning.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for the continued support. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**


	126. Till Death Do Us Apart Part 1

**The kids are five years old in this story.**

**Till Death Do Us Apart: Beck tries to save his marriage and prove to Jade he's faithful. Part 1.**

**Jade was in bed fully awake staring at the darkness. She heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed, she sat up and carefully reached for it trying to not wake the kids sleeping on her.**

Jade: (answers) Hello?

Jenny: Jade, sweetie, are you okay?

**Jade could feel tears streaming down her face.**

Jade: He's cheating on me.

Jenny: I know, I saw everything.

Jade: So you agree? You think he's cheating?

Jenny: Yes, I am so sorry Jade.

Jade: How could he do this to me? I'm so embarrassed.

Jenny: He just called me looking for you, where are you? Where'd you go?

Jade: (sniffs) Far away from L.A. The stupid paparazzi mobbed me and I can't take it anymore.

Jenny: Yeah, I saw it on TMZ.

Jade: It's not healthy for us to argue in front of our kids. I decided to get away from that.

Jenny: Good choice Jade, I'm proud of you. How long will you be away?

Jade: I don't know, if it keeps me away from the media, I don't care.

Jenny: Beck is really gonna regret what he did. He lost his family to some heartless home wrecker.

Jade: I'm going to kill that bitch, and when I'm finished with her I'm gonna kill Beck.

**Judging by the tone of Jade's voice Jenny could tell she wasn't kidding.**

Jenny: Jade, no. Stay where you are until you calm down, okay? I'm gonna let you get some sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Jade was awakened by the sound of music playing. She sat up looking to the side, the kids were gone. She looked at her phone; fifty six missed calls from Beck, his parents, and Merissa. Jade rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and walked to the living room of her suite. The kids were all sitting on the floor playing with a musical toy. Jade smiled at the kids' cuteness and innocence.**

Jade: Anyone hungry?

**The kids looked up at Jade and ran to her hugging her legs.**

Tori: Hi mommy.

Andre: You're not sleepy no more?

Robbie: Look at me mommy, I'm strong.

**Robbie flexed his arms, Jade managed to laugh.**

Jade: You're very strong Super Robbie.

Trina: Mommy, can I have cookies?

Jade: Cookies for breakfast? No, you can have some later.

Trina: But I need some now.

Jade: (picks up Trina) You need some?

**Trina nodded, Jade smiled.**

Jade: We can have something better.

Andre: What? What is it?

Jade: It's a surprise.

Cat: What's the surprise?

Jade: I can't tell you silly, it's a secret. Come on, let's get dressed and I'll take you to the surprise.

Tori: Daddy coming?

**Jade felt her heart stop at the thought of Beck.**

Jade: N-n-no.

Tori: Why?

Andre: Where is daddy?

Trina: How come he's not here?

**With Beck:**

Ben: Bro! This is so cool! I never knew you were this cool.

**Beck sat in the kitchen of his parents' house, his mother cooking breakfast and his brother sitting next to him getting on his last nerve.**

Carolyn: Ben, why are you here?

Ben: I can't visit my parents?

Carolyn: You never visit before.

Ben: Beck tell me, how long has this been going on?

Carolyn: Ben, nothing is going on, now would you please leave Beck alone?

Ben: You fucked her yet?

**Beck looked up at Ben balling his fist, Ben could see the anger in Beck's eyes as he stood up.**

Ben: I'm late, for, whatever it is I have to do. Bye!

**Ben rushed out the kitchen slamming the front door.**

Carolyn: Why'd you do it Beck?

Beck: Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now.

Carolyn: So you did do it?

Beck: Yes, no. Mom! I came here for you to help me look for Jade.

Carolyn: What do you want me to do? I called and she hasn't answered

Beck: What am I gonna do? Jade's gone, she took my kids, do I call the police?

Carolyn: No Beck, she's not missing. Someone has to know where she is.

/ / / / / / / /

Jenny: For the last time Beck, I don't know where she is!

Beck: Yes you do.

Jenny: No I don't Beck! I haven't talked to Jade.

Beck: I need to know where she is.

Jenny: Why? You don't care.

Beck: How can you say that?

Jenny: When was the last time you had a full conversation with her?

**Beck grabbed Jenny shaking her.**

Beck: Tell me where she is!

Jenny: Okay, okay, I'll talk.

**Beck let go of Jenny brushing her off.**

Jenny: She's in Canada. I spoke with her last night. I'm not sure which hotel.

Beck: Well maybe I can narrow it down to-, wait, you're lying.

Jenny: No I'm not.

Beck: Jade hates Canada and would never willingly step foot there.

**Beck took out his wallet.**

Beck: I'm gonna ask you again, where is my wife?

Jenny: You think I'm gonna sell out my best friend?

**Beck took out two One hundred dollar bills, Jenny snatched it away from him.**

Jenny: She's in San Diego, staying at the San Diego Marriot, room 414.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Jade had just put the kids in bed for their nap. She sat in the living room reading a book. She felt calm and at peace until she heard banging at the door.**

Jade: (confused) Alright! I'm coming!

**Jade got up from the couch, the banging became louder. Jade stomped to the door.**

Jade: My kids are sleeping!

**Jade angrily swung open the door, revealing Beck.**

Jade: What are you doing here?

**Beck grabbed Jade's face kissing her hard and passionate, she pushed him away.**

Jade: Get out of here Beck.

Beck: No, I'm not leaving without you.

Jade: You don't care about me.

Beck: Yes I do Jade. I really do.

Jade: No you don't!

Beck: Yes I do! Look at me!

**Beck grabbed Jade's crying face.**

Beck: I would never do anything to hurt you Jade. You know that.

**Jade looked into Beck's eyes crying, he pulled her into a tight hug.**

Beck: I don't ever want to lose you Jade.

**Jade pulled away from Beck.**

Jade: Are you cheating on me?

Beck: Never believe anything you read from the media.

Jade: I don't need the media to confirm anything for me, you've been gone.

Beck: Working Jade, working.

Jade: I don't know what to believe.

Beck: Believe me Jade, I am your husband.

Jade: Then why were you with that woman?

Beck: I can't tell you.

Jade: Are you kidding me Beck?

**Jade grabbed her phone pulling up a webpage, she shoved the phone in Beck's face.**

Jade: (yells) Why were you grabbing this bitch's ass?

Beck: I, Jade, you have to believe me. Nothing happened.

Jade: I'm looking at the pictures Beck! Something happened!

Beck: If I tell you, you'd freak.

Jade: It's too late for that. I'm past freak!

**Jade grabbed Beck pinning him against the wall.**

Jade: Who is that bitch Beck!

Beck: She's my producer!

**Jade lighten her grip on Beck allowing him to straighten his balance.**

Beck: She's my producer Jade. Of a new show I was casted in.

**Jade thought for a second before shaking her head.**

Jade: I don't believe you. You never said anything about being casted in a show.

Beck: I wanted it to be a surprise. We just finished the pilot. That's why I've been working so late.

Jade: Then explain the pictures.

Beck: I can't.

Jade: (yells) What is with you and this secretive shit?

Beck: Publicity.

Jade: What?

Beck: (sighs) Publicity. In order to get high ratings for the pilot, I need as much media attention I can get.

Jade: You knew about this the whole time? You were in on it?

**Beck guiltily looked down afraid to look Jade in the eyes.**

Jade: (yells) You agreed to have an affair making me look bad?

Beck: Jade I know this sounds bad but-

Jade: You went on dates with this woman, kissing her, touching her, to get views?

**Beck went to hug Jade, she pushed him away.**

Jade: Get out.

Beck: Huh?

Jade: GET OUT!

Beck: Jade, please. Where's the kids? I want to see them.

Jade: Get out Beck!

**Beck could see the stress and anger in Jade, he walked away to the door not wanting to stress her out more. He opened the door and walked out, Jade walked after him.**

Jade: You want an affair?

**Jade took off her wedding ring and threw it at Beck.**

Jade: You got an affair!

**Jade slammed the door shut. She stood at the closed door breathing heard trying to calm her nerve. The sound of sniffling caused Jade to turn around. The five tiny kids stood a few feet away wiping their tears. Jade broke down crying.**

Jade: (crying) I'm sorry. I am so sorry.

Tori: Mommy, why are you mean to daddy?

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Busy weekend ahead of me. New episode of Sam and Cat tomorrow (Saturday).**

**I hope you enjoyed. New "the Start of Our Lives" soon.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**


End file.
